Bleach: Belmont Legacy
by tmdrago
Summary: Taking place from the Anime series. From some details to tell and this one takes place after the Bount Saga and before the Arrancar part. With some Castlevania mix in for one Sonia Belmont was more than a special human to help Ichigo and his friends save the world and the Soul Society. With her falling in love with Ukitake and Uryu with another human girl who's OC too. It's fun! :)
1. The Substitute Soul Reaper

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

'A very good Anime here, and got one in mind that I made up from long ago ever since it came on Toonami/Adult Swim…So, here's a back-ground review to get the main story soon enough. I promise.'

(Substitute Soul Reaper Saga)

Ichigo Kurosaki is a fifteen-year-old high school student with orange hair, brown eyes, and the ability to see spirits. As he tries to protect the spirit of a little girl from a hollow, he witnesses a clash between the malevolent spirit and a female Soul Reaper. Later, Ichigo is met by the same woman again in his room. She introduces herself as Rukia Kuchiki, and explains to Ichigo the basic duty of the Soul Reapers is the act of soul cleansing. The Hollow, named Fishbone D, returns to absorb Ichigo's high spiritual energy, attacking Ichigo's home, and Rukia is wounded. To save his family, Ichigo desperately takes Rukia's power into himself and becomes a Soul Reaper to successfully defeat the hollow.

After discovering Rukia has enrolled in his class, Ichigo learns that she has lost her power and that he must pose as her substitute, until her powers can recover. Although he refuses this responsibility at first, Ichigo eventually accepts after realizing he cannot just turn a blind eye if he encounters a hollow again. Ichigo discovers that one of his classmates, Orihime Inoue, is being stalked by her older brother's spirit who turned into the hollow Acidwire due to Orihime stopping her prayers for him, which makes him hesitate to fulfill his duty. As Ichigo is forced to use his power again, his qualms of killing hollows are rested and he finally submits to his purpose as a substitute Soul Reaper, killing Acidwire. Before he does so however, Orihime's older brother was able to revert to his kind and gentle nature, expressing his love for her and thanking her before being sent to the Soul Society, the place where Soul Reapers and souls reside, via Ichigo's zanpakuto.

Ichigo's friend Yasutora "Chad" Sado comes into possession of a cursed cockatiel that is inhabited by the soul of a small boy, Yui'ichi Shibata, but supposed misfortune to anyone who possesses the cockatiel is due to a hollow named Shrieker who has been stalking the boy's soul. Chad is attacked by Shrieker before Rukia arrives to aid him. With Rukia's help, Chad fights Shrieker despite not being able to see him. Ichigo eventually arrives and defeats the Shrieker. But as Shrieker was originally a murderer in life, he is dragged through the Gates of Hell instead of dissolving into the Soul Society. The spirit that inhabited the cockatiel is released to move on to the Soul Society.

For Ichigo to transform into a Soul Reaper when Rukia is not around, she purchases some soul candy from the Urahara Shop for him. However, the candy is a modsoul, an artificial warrior from the Soul Society created to destroy hollows. Once inside Ichigo's body, the modsoul goes on a rampage while ruining Ichigo's social image. Ichigo confronts the modsoul possessing his body, but is then distracted by an emerging hollow. Together, they defeat the hollow. When Kisuke Urahara, the merchant who sold Rukia her gigai, comes for the "defective" merchandise, Ichigo takes the modsoul back and places him into a stuffed lion plushy while naming him "Kon" to get even with him wounding his shoulder. Meanwhile in the Soul Society, a Soul Reaper is sent to track down Rukia for retrieval.

Ichigo and his family visit their mother's grave on the anniversary of her death. While there, the Soul Reaper sent to retrieve Rukia attacks them because she broke the Soul Society's laws by giving Ichigo her powers. The battle halts when Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu are attacked by a huge hollow. Ichigo confronts the hollow, who is revealed as the Grand Fisher, the hollow who killed Ichigo's mother. In a fit of rage, Ichigo defeats the hollow as he escapes before he is killed. The Soul Reaper sent after Rukia leaves with a warning when he witnesses Ichigo's strength.

When popular TV star/spirit medium Don Kanonji transforms a spirit into a hollow during an exorcism, Ichigo is forced to clean up the mess. Upon the hollow's defeat, Kanonji is shocked to realize what he has done. With a little cheering-up from Ichigo, Kanonji is back to his old self again, and calls Ichigo, despite Ichigo's objections, his new apprentice.

While on another hollow fighting mission, Ichigo encounters Uryū Ishida, a classmate belonging to a clan known as the Quincy, humans that can use spiritual power to manifest a bow to fight hollows. Uryū declares himself an enemy of all Soul Reapers and challenges Ichigo to a competition of hunting hollows. The contest between Ichigo and Uryū has lured hundreds of hollows into Karakura Town, endangering many of Ichigo's friends. Chad is forced to fight a hollow to save Karin. During the battle, he is finally able to see the hollow clearly, and develops a new ability, an armored right arm capable of firing energy blasts called "The Right Arm of the Giant". The situation worsens as more hollows appear in the human world, attacking the school where Orihime and her friends are. While defending them, Orihime develops her own power, the Shun Shun Rikka, a group of fairy-like creatures coming from the hairpins given to her by her brother, and defeats the hollow. Afterward, Urahara takes in Orihime and Chad to help them with their new powers while Rukia and Ichigo confront Uryū. The legion of hollows force Ichigo and Uryū to team up in combat while the others watch. A giant hollow called a Menos Grande arrives on the scene, and is driven away after Ichigo inflicts a wound assisted by power from Uryū. However, he releases too much spiritual power in the process. The strain of his powers causes Ichigo to lose consciousness, and Uryū saves him by releasing the excess energy through his bow.

Tired of mistreatment from Ichigo, Kon runs away to find a better owner. But he finds his abuse continuing from girls' due to his perverse nature. Ichigo tries to befriend Uryū but is rebuffed. Rukia becomes conflicted with her attachment with humans. Rather than endanger Ichigo, she runs away to face the newly-arrived hunters from the Soul Society. Ichigo chases after Rukia only to encounter the two Soul Reapers pursuing her.

Ichigo faces off against the Soul Reaper Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Renji triggers the Shikai state of his zanpakutō, overwhelming Ichigo with his strength. Ichigo makes a comeback against Renji, overpowering him with his enormous spirit energy. Just when Renji is about to fall, his commander Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother, steps in and defeats Ichigo with overwhelming pace. Rukia returns to the Soul Society so that Ichigo can be spared death, and Ichigo is left dying with his power stripped from him. He is then saved by Urahara, who agrees to help him rescue Rukia, who faces the death penalty in the Soul Society. Ichigo, however, must agree to train with Urahara to regain his powers.

As his last day of school ends, Ichigo is upset to discover that no one except for Orihime, Chad, and Uryū seems to remember Rukia, due to a mind wipe imposed by the Soul Society. He begins his training at the Urahara Shop, first battling the shop's girl assistant, Ururu Tsumugiya to regain control of his spirit body. As the training enters stage two, Ichigo's soul is cut from his body and thrown into a pit. He must regain his Soul Reaper powers within three days, or risk becoming a hollow. Meanwhile, Yoruichi Shihōin, a talking cat, offers to train Chad and Orihime to control and enhance their powers so they can join Ichigo to go to the Soul Society and rescue Rukia. In the Soul Society, Rukia's sentence is moved up and she only has twenty-five days left. In the pit, Ichigo battles through the agony of the process of becoming a hollow. His transformation is almost complete as he enters his own mind, coming face to face with his inner spirit, Zangetsu, who helps him unleash the Soul Reaper powers he was born with. In a powerful display, Ichigo emerges from the pit with his Soul Reaper uniform on, wearing the mask of a hollow. Breaking the mask off, Ichigo enters the next stage of his training, that is to fight Urahara. While fighting Urahara, Ichigo learns that Zangetsu is the name of his zanpakutō. Upon learning the name, the sword transforms into its more powerful shikai form as Ichigo unleashes an energy blast which knocks off Urahara's hat, completing the third stage in his training. Orihime and Chad, meanwhile, finish their training with Yoruichi. The entire group, including Uryū, who has been training alone, set out for the Soul Society using a gate that Yoruichi and Urahara made.


	2. Rescuing Rukia

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

(Soul Society Saga: Part 1)

Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Yoruichi Shihōin cross over into the Soul Society using the gate. They arrive in the Rukon District, where normal spirits reside. Ichigo quickly finds himself in a battle with the gatekeeper Jidanbō when he carelessly tries to enter the Seireitei, where the Soul Reapers reside. Thanks to Urahara's training, Ichigo easily defeats Jidanbō, but when Jidanbō opens the gate in defeat, Ichigo encounters the Squad Three captain Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru uses his shikai and pushes Ichigo back through the gate. After being "shot" out of the Seireitei by Ichimaru, Ichigo and his friends must find another way in. While searching for a friend of Yoruichi's who supposedly can help, Ichigo meets Ganju Shiba, a man who claims to be the number one hater of Soul Reapers of the west part of the Rukon District. The two hate each other immediately and begin to brawl, but their battle ends abruptly when the clock on the back of one of Ganju's friends goes off. Ganju and his friends leave immediately. Yoruichi solicits the help of Ganju's sister, Kūkaku Shiba, who agrees to send them into the Seireitei using her fireworks cannon. Meanwhile, Rukia's sentence has been moved to fourteen days, and she is transferred into a cell called the Shrine of Penitence. Meanwhile, an emergency meeting is called among all the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

To use the cannon to enter the Seireitei, Ichigo and his friends must first learn how to focus their spiritual energies to use an item called a Spirit Orb, a task Ichigo finds especially difficult. He finally succeeds with the help of Ganju and creates the shell he will need to ride the cannon. Within the Seireitei a meeting of all the captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is held to discuss how to deal with the invaders. The meeting is interrupted by an alarm, indicating that someone has infiltrated the Seireitei. Before the group launches into the Seireitei, Ganju reveals that the reason he hates Soul Reapers is because his brother was killed by one. In the Seireitei, the Squad Eleven captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, sets out to hunt Ichigo, believing him to be a worthy opponent. Meanwhile, Squad Five captain Sōsuke Aizen confronts Ichimaru in front of the Squad Ten captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya about his flimsy excuse for allowing the invaders to escape, causing Hitsugaya to suspect that Ichimaru is planning something. As the crew passes through the shield surrounding the Seireitei, Ichigo's inability to control his spiritual energy results in the shell exploding, separating the group.

Ichigo lands with Ganju, and Uryū with Orihime, while Chad and Yoruichi are alone. Ichigo and Ganju encounter and fight Squad Eleven members, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa respectively. Ikkaku gains an advantage by using the shikai of his zanpakuto fight Ichigo while Ganju attempts to escape from Yumichika using a series of tricks and fireworks he borrowed from his sister. Ichigo eventually overpowers Ikkaku, although he is injured in the process. Ganju and Yumichika continue their fight, with Yumichika pursuing Ganju throughout the Seireitei. Kenpachi continues to search for Ichigo, but is lost, thanks to the poor directions of his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Ganju manages to defeat Yumichika by exploding fireworks on his face. Meanwhile, Uryū and Orihime are confronted by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, the Fourth Seat of Squad Seven. Uryū is easily able to destroy the projectiles he sends at them, and destroys his ability to be a Soul Reaper when he threatens Orihime. Meanwhile, the Squad Twelve captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dispatches teams of Soul Reapers to locate the intruders as he wishes to use them as his test subjects for his horrifying experiments.

Ichigo and Ganju attempt to escape the Soul Reapers following them by using Hanatarō Yamada, a Squad Four officer, as a distraction. They fail, but the Soul Reapers are distracted by Chad's energy blasts elsewhere, enabling them to escape. Hanatarō then promises to take Ichigo and Ganju to Rukia as he is a friend of hers too. Kenpachi is still attempting to find Ichigo, but Yachiru's directions are leading him in the opposite direction. He then visits Ikkaku in the hospital and stops Mayuri from attacking Ikkaku when the latter refuses to answer any questions. As Mayuri leaves, Ikkaku tells his captain about Ichigo. With Hanatarō's help, Ichigo and Ganju begin to head towards Rukia's location. However, Renji confronts them. Ichigo begins to fight him, and Renji reveals that he is five times more powerful than when they fought previously as Soul Reapers have limits placed on their powers when they go to the World of the Living. Ichigo and Renji fight viciously, with Renji initially gaining the advantage. However, Ichigo reflects on his training with Urahara, and uses his "resolve" to fire a blast of spiritual energy at Renji, defeating him. Renji reflects on his past with Rukia, remembering how they were childhood friends, and how they joined the Soul Reaper Academy together. However, they steadily grew more separated, and he stopped interfering with her after she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan. After reminiscing, he begs Ichigo to save her.

This is a filler episode featuring Don Kanonji and the Karakura Superheroes. Karin Kurosaki successfully destroys a hollow with her soccer ball after it falls from the sky, along with a kitten's soul. Elsewhere, Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari see a hollow and destroy it. At the park, Kanonji informs the group that he intends to form a team of heroes, the Karakura Superheroes. Later, the kitten shields Yuzu Kurosaki as more hollows attack her, and the minor hollows around them meld into one larger hollow. With help from the kitten, the Karakura Superheroes defeat the hollow.

Hanatarō and Ganju carry Ichigo away as the Soul Reapers arrive and Hanatarō begins to heal Ichigo in the underground tunnels. Renji, despite being heavily injured, is incarcerated on the orders of his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Meanwhile, the Head Captain of the Soul Reapers Genryusai Yamamoto commands orders all-out war against the intruders. As Squad Five lieutenant Momo Hinamori travels to a meeting of lieutenants the following day, she finds the corpse of her captain, hanging from a tower. Believing that Ichimaru murdered Aizen, Hinamori attacks him, but is stopped by Squad Three lieutenant Izuru Kira. Hitsugaya stops their fight, and orders both to be incarcerated. He then promises to kill Ichimaru if he harms Hinamori in any way. Chad continues through the Seireitei, but the Squad Eight captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, decides to stop him. Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarō travel towards Rukia's prison, but are immobilized by Kenpachi's immense spiritual force.

The Squad Ten lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, gives Hinamori a letter from Aizen, which discloses the identity of his murderer. Meanwhile, Ichigo begins to fight Kenpachi. However, Kenpachi's spiritual energy is so great that Ichigo cannot even cut him. Rather than kill him, Kyōraku orders Chad to be incarcerated. Elsewhere, Ichigo is fleeing Kenpachi, terrified of Kenpachi's overwhelming power. After realizing the importance of his mission, however, Ichigo finds the resolve to face him. He manages to cut Kenpachi, but becomes overconfident after learning that Kenpachi has not mastered his zanpakutō. Kenpachi then stabs him in the chest, breaking Ichigo's zanpakutō in the process. Zangetsu, the spirit of Ichigo's zanpakutō, brings Ichigo into his world. Through fighting a hollow version of himself, Ichigo realizes that zanpakutō are more than mere tools, and that simply knowing name of his zanpakutō does not make him more powerful. Ichigo is then able to fight Kenpachi on equal footing, and as the two clashes in a massive strike, Ichigo collapses.

Kenpachi falls beside Ichigo in defeat, and Yachiru takes him away for medical treatment. Yoruichi also retrieves Ichigo for medical treatment. Meanwhile, Ganju and Hanatarō arrive at Rukia's cell, but Ganju becomes infuriated because he believes Rukia was the killer of his brother, Kaien Shiba. However, in the end, Byakuya arrives, and Ganju decides to fight him despite the vast difference in their powers. As Ichigo awakens, Yoruichi reveals that she is a woman. Afterwards, Yoruichi shows Ichigo a device that allowed her to fly, and Ichigo uses it to go save Ganju and Hanatarō. Meanwhile, Byakuya easily defeats Ganju with his shikai, but is then stopped by the thirteenth division captain, Jūshirō Ukitake. Ichigo arrives and fights Byakuya. Before Byakuya can activate his shikai, Yoruichi stops him.


	3. Battle within the Soul Society

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

(Soul Society Saga: Part 2)

As Renji Abarai recovers in his cell, the spirit of his zanpakutō Zabimaru says that he wishes to face Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakutō Zangetsu again, but Renji tells him that Ichigo is no longer his enemy. Elsewhere, Yoruichi Shihōin manages to evade Byakuya Kuchiki and escape with Ichigo. After Ichigo regains consciousness, she begins to instruct him in the use of his bankai, the final stage of his zanpakutō that would vastly increase his power. Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida are attempting to travel to Rukia Kuchiki's cell by using Soul Reaper clothes, but they are closely watched by twelfth division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Orihime and Uryū continue towards Rukia's location, but are accosted by Makizō Aramaki, a Soul Reaper of the eleventh division. Some twelfth division members arrive to help, but Mayuri, who has made them into human bombs, detonates them. Orihime uses her powers to protect Uryū and herself from the explosions, and Mayuri expresses his wish to experiment on Orihime. Uryū begins to fight Mayuri, but is quickly disabled by the paralyzing abilities of Mayuri's zanpakutō when his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, uses her body to hold down Uryū. Mayuri then reveals that he has experimented on many other Quincy, including Uryū's grandfather, Sōken Ishida, and was responsible for his death. Uryū uses the Quincy technique ransōtengai to overcome the paralysis of Mayuri's zanpakutō. However, he is outclassed by Mayuri, and is forced to take off his sanrei glove, an act that releases the limits on his powers. Uryū proceeds to completely overwhelm Mayuri, even after Mayuri releases his bankai, but Mayuri escapes by transforming into a liquid. Nemu gives Uryū the antidote to the poison of Mayuri's bankai, and Uryū continues towards Rukia's cell, severely weakened, until he is confronted by another Soul Reaper captain, Kaname Tōsen.

Tōsen disables Uryū instantly with his zanpakutō, and has him incarcerated. Yoruichi summons Zangetsu using a tenshintai, one of Kisuke Urahara's inventions. Zangetsu states that if Ichigo defeats him, he will be able to perform his bankai, and will be slain if he fails. Elsewhere, Hanatarō Yamada is admonished by his captain, Retsu Unohana, for helping Ichigo, Renji breaks out of his prison cell, third division captain Gin Ichimaru releases his lieutenant, Izuru Kira, from his imprisonment, and eleventh division captain Kenpachi Zaraki agrees to help Orihime find Ichigo to fight Ichigo again.

While incarcerated, fifth division lieutenant Momo Hinamori recalls her experiences at the Soul Reaper Academy, where she befriended Renji and Izuru. On a field trip to hunt hollows, she and her comrades were saved by captain Sōsuke Aizen and then-lieutenant Ichimaru when powerful hollows attacked. Back in the present, Hinamori knocks her guard unconscious and escapes from her cell, planning to confront the person who killed Aizen.

Yoruichi notes that Ichigo's training for his bankai is going well and stops the training for the day. She reveals in their subsequent conversation that Kisuke Urahara used to be the twelfth division captain. Elsewhere, Tōshirō Hitsugaya confronts Ichimaru and Kira over Aizen's murder, but is interrupted by Hinamori, who believes that Hitsugaya killed Aizen. Hitsugaya knocks Hinamori unconscious and prepares to kill Ichimaru. Hitsugaya and Ichimaru begin to fight, and Ichimaru initially takes the upper hand with his swordplay. Hitsugaya turns the tables by using the shikai of his zanpakutō to immobilize Ichimaru by freezing his arm, but this advantage is countered when Ichimaru uses his own shikai to threaten the unconscious Hinamori. Tenth division lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrives to aid Hinamori and Hitsugaya, and Ichimaru withdraws rather than go against her. Meanwhile, Renji arrives at Ichigo's training spot and reveals that Rukia's execution date has been moved to the next day. Rukia reminisces about her past as a member of the thirteenth division. As she could get into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads due to being part of the Kuchiki clan, she was disliked by the other members of her division, but she was able to construct a deep friendship with lieutenant Kaien Shiba. One night, however, a hollow merged with Kaien and attempted to kill Rukia. Kaien regained control of his body, and impaled himself on Rukia's zanpakutō. Rukia, believing that she is a coward who killed Kaien, is convinced that she should be executed.

In this filler episode, Kon tries to escape from Yuzu Kurosaki. While on the run, he is found by a desperate Don Kanonji, whose television ratings are starting to plummet. Together they reform the Karakura Superheroes, with Yuzu playing Karakura Yellow and Kon playing Karakura King.

Kenpachi, along with Orihime and his subordinates, begins to travel to the execution grounds, but are confronted by captains Sajin Komamura and Tōsen, with their respective lieutenants, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shūhei Hisagi. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kenpachi's subordinates, begin fights with Iba and Hisagi respectively, and Komamura and Tōsen attack Kenpachi. Elsewhere, Renji has acquired his bankai, and Yoruichi is confident that Ichigo will do the same. Renji travels to Rukia's execution area, and meets his captain Byakuya along the way. Renji ends up using his bankai to fight Byakuya, but his lack of experience with his bankai stymies his efforts. Byakuya uses his shikai to try and counterattack but fails and Renji reveals that his bankai is held together by his spiritual pressure. Byakuya uses his own bankai and attacks again, wounding Renji and causes his bankai to fade away. Finally, Renji makes a last try and reaches his captain with his Zanpakuto, but it breaks and Renji's wounds cause him to fall as the captain congratulates him.

As Rukia travels to the execution area, Ichimaru shatters her resolve by offering to help her, but subsequently claiming that his offer was insincere to begin with. Kenpachi is easily battling both Komamura and Tōsen, forcing Tōsen to use his bankai, which removes all Kenpachi's senses except for his sense of touch. Despite being unable to see Tōsen, Kenpachi manages to locate and injure Tōsen, but is stopped from killing him by Komamura. Komamura activates his bankai and engages Kenpachi. Meanwhile, Rukia arrives at the execution grounds. Rukia has accepted her execution, and gives a request to first division captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to send Ichigo and his friends home after her execution. The Sōkyoku, a massive halberd that transforms into a phoenix, is the execution method. However, Ichigo steps forward and stops the Sōkyoku with his sword, and sympathetic captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake destroy the Sōkyoku. As Renji arrives to take away Rukia, Ichigo defeats three pursuing lieutenants with his bare hands, and turns to face Byakuya.

Byakuya begins to fight Ichigo, and promises to execute Rukia himself. Unohana personally heals all the injured present, then leaves to investigate another location. Kyōraku and Ukitake also sprint from the execution grounds, and the pair confront Yamamoto in a secluded area. In an overwhelming display, Yamamoto activates his shikai and incinerates the surrounding area. Yumichika returns to his captain after defeating Hisagi, and Kenpachi remarks that Komamura fled after Yamamoto began fighting. Kyōraku and Ukitake decide to fight their teacher, and both use the shikai of their zanpakutō. Meanwhile, second division captain Suì-Fēng begins to fight Yoruichi, her former commander and teacher, and gains the advantage after she begins using her shikai. Believing she has the advantage, Suì-Fēng activates a nameless technique she recently discovered which greatly increases her power. However, Yoruichi activates the same technique, calling it "shunko". Suì-Fēng recalls her past with Yoruichi. She was Yoruichi's personal guard, and highly faithful to her. However, when Yoruichi left the Soul Society, she felt betrayed, and carried a grudge against her mentor from that point forward. As Suì-Fēng attacks, Yoruichi uses her shunko to block all Suì-Fēng's attacks. Suì-Fēng breaks down in tears, asking Yoruichi why she did not take her along when she left the Soul Society. Ikkaku and Iba are fighting, albeit casually for sake. Near the execution site, Ichigo uses his newly learned Getsuga Tenshō technique to defeat Byakuya's shikai and requests that Byakuya use his bankai.

Byakuya uses his bankai and overwhelms Ichigo with millions of tiny blades. In response, Ichigo uses his own bankai, which makes him incredibly fast. Ichigo evades Byakuya's bankai and stabs him with his sword. Meanwhile, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto head to the Central 46 Chambers, the highest authority in the Soul Society. Byakuya uses the second form of his bankai, summoning several rows of swords. As he and Ichigo continue to fight, Ichigo becomes progressively weaker as the strain from his bankai increases. His inner hollow takes over his body after Byakuya wounds him, and he starts to overwhelm Byakuya. However, Ichigo manages to suppress his inner hollow, and regains control over his body. Both Ichigo and Byakuya focus the remainder of their powers and clash in a final strike, with Ichigo the victor. Byakuya reveals that he would allow Rukia to be executed because he values the law above her life "once a criminal punishment has been decided it must be carried out", and admits defeat, claiming that Ichigo has convinced him not to execute Rukia. Elsewhere, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto enter the Central 46 Chambers.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto enter the Central 46 Chambers to find all its occupants slain. Kira arrives, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto pursue him. Hitsugaya returns when Kira tells him that Hinamori has entered the Central 46 Chambers. Ichimaru meets Hinamori and takes her further into the chambers, where she is reunited with Aizen. Aizen impales Hinamori with his sword, and Aizen and Ichimaru leave the chamber. Hitsugaya arrives, and is enraged at Hinamori's state. He uses his bankai, but Aizen effortlessly defeats him. Unohana appears, denouncing Aizen after discovering that he is a traitor. Aizen then informs her that every Soul Reaper has been under the hypnosis of his zanpakutō, except for the blind Tōsen, Aizen's other accomplice. At Unohana's command, Isane Kotetsu informs all high-ranking members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of Aizen's duplicity. Aizen arrives at Rukia's execution site, where Tōsen has brought Rukia and Renji. When Aizen asks Renji to leave Rukia, he refuses and begins to fight Aizen. Ichigo also arrives, and the two fights in unison against Aizen. Aizen defeats both, and begins to explain his reasons for betraying the Soul Society until he is interrupted by Komamura. Aizen defeats Komamura with an extremely powerful kidō spell and continues his explanation by revealing he arranged Rukia's execution to obtain the Hōgyoku, an orb that would allow him to gain hollow powers that was hidden in Rukia's gigai by Urahara. After extracting the Hōgyoku from her body, Aizen orders Ichimaru to kill Rukia before Byakuya saves her as the majority of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads then arrive to restrain Aizen. But Aizen and his accomplices use several hollows to escape into the hollows' world Hueco Mundo. Afterwards, as Byakuya recovers, he explains to Rukia that he married her sister, Hisana, and adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki clan as Hisana's dying wish. But explaining that as he promised his parents to uphold the law without question as he broke his clan's rules in adopting her, Byakuya admits that he was conflicted between following the rules and allowing Rukia's execution or breaking them to save her.

After a clip show in which the events of the arc are recounted, Ichigo and his friends return to the human world. However, Rukia decides to remain in the Soul Society rather than leave with Ichigo.


	4. The Bounts

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

(Bounts: Part 1)

After returning from the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki resumes his everyday life as a high school student in Karakura Town. Lieutenant Renji Abarai arrives in Karakura, however, and Ichigo claims that Renji is his cousin to the surrounding onlookers. Later that night, Orihime Inoue has a dream about her brother Sora, and is drawn into a large gate while three mysterious people observe. After Orihime disappears, Ichigo, Renji, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado try to find her. A mysterious girl contacts Renji on his cellphone, and reveals that Orihime will return to her house at eight o'clock. They find Orihime at that time, but she is an imposter. Chad is then taken by the three figures. After the loss of Chad, the caller instructs Ichigo, Renji and Uryū to appear at the local museum for a continuation of her game. Once there, the museum turns into a looping maze with illusions and traps. Along the way, the group starts to splinter apart due to their irritation and desire to find their own way in the maze. As Ichigo and Renji start to walk off, Uryū notices a limitation of the illusion and plots a way out. When they escape the maze, it becomes apparent that the three-mysterious people are modified souls. Following this revelation, they make their escape, leaving Orihime and Chad behind. After leaving the museum, the group is confronted by the modified souls, who tell them that one of their core group has been replaced by an imposter, and they must find out who that is before noon, or everyone in their school will be killed. While out in the hall at Ichigo's school, he becomes suspicious of Renji thinking that he is the imposter. He tells him to "take it off". Ichigo means Renji's gigai but he does not specify it. The class goes out to see what the commotion is about and find Ichigo and Renji in a suggestive position. As the group attempts to find the imposter, Tatsuki Arisawa, one of Ichigo's classmates, disappears. At the last minute, it is decided that the imposter was posing as Chad, but the modified souls had already kidnapped the students.

Ichigo and the others begin the final game against the modified souls. The modified souls conjure a massive gate that consumes the group. After putting Chad into a giant hourglass, the modified soul Lirin or Ririn tells Ichigo and the others that they have five minutes to defeat the modified souls and save Chad. Ichigo manages to break the hourglass and discovers that Kisuke Urahara had planned this as a group training exercise, as well as to tell the group that Uryū no longer has his Quincy powers. Meanwhile, Soul Reapers Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng have been investigating the Bounts, a group of humans that consume souls for sustenance. Finding the remains of a soul, they rush away to the site of another attack, where Yoruichi stops a woman from consuming another soul. At Urahara's shop, Kisuke discusses about the Bounts with Ichigo and his friends, and orders the modified souls, Lirin, Noba and Kurōdo, to accompany them. The group subsequently locates a pair of Bounts, Yoshino Sōma and Ryō Udagawa. As Udagawa retreats, Ichigo begins to battle Yoshino, who summons her "doll" Goethe, a Familiar unique to each of the Bounts.

Goethe overwhelms Ichigo with his fire attacks, and Ichigo is saved by Rukia Kuchiki. Goethe continues to attack, but is restrained by Udagawa, who takes Yoshino and Goethe away from the battle. After the battle, Ichigo and his friends celebrate Rukia's return, and discuss the Bounts' threat in Ichigo's house. The following day, Udagawa begins to consume the souls of the humans he encounters, and Ichigo and his friends begin to fight him. Elsewhere, Yoshino escapes from the Bounts' headquarters, and is watched by the leader of the Bounts, Jin Kariya. Udagawa manages to capture Uryū, but Yoshino takes Uryū away from him. Udagawa uses his doll to summon a wave of snakes, but retreats after Ururu Tsumugiya begins attacking him with her bazooka. In the Soul Society, Soul Reaper captain Shunsui Kyōraku asks twelfth division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi about the Bounts. However, Mayuri refuses to show him the data and later discovers that it has been erased. Uryū awakens in an apartment, where Yoshino tells him that Kariya seeks a Quincy to open a gateway to the "world of the dead".

Ichigo and the others receive a message from Uryū and find him at the hospital. The hospital room then floods with water, which the group realizes is the dolls of unidentified Bount members. The dolls attempt to drown Uryū, but Uryū is rescued when Ichigo cuts the water dolls. The group attempts to flee and they encounter the two Bount members, Hō and Ban. As the rest of the group retreats with Uryū, Ichigo and Renji fight Hō and Ban. Ichigo and Renji's fight with Hō and Ban takes them outside the hospital. Hō and Ban transform their dolls into massive pillars of water that swallow up Ichigo, Renji and Rukia as Chad and Orihime try to get Uryū to safety. Giving up on drowning Ichigo and the others, the twins decide to go after Uryū. Chad starts to fight the twins and separates them, causing their dolls to collapse. In response, Hō and Ban force Ichigo and company to drink their dolls, allowing the twins to rip their bodies apart from the inside. Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada arrive, and Ganju uses his fireworks to destroy the dolls, killing Hō and Ban. As the group surveys the aftermath, however, they realize that Uryū is missing.

As Uryū wanders aimlessly away from his friends, he encounters Yoshino again, who tells him how the Bount's longevity leads to the deterioration of their mental state. Meanwhile, Kariya informs the Bounts that he has found a Quincy, and that he will lead them into a new shining era. In the Soul Society, eleventh division captain Kenpachi Zaraki learns that Maki Ichinose, a former member of his division he believed to be dead, is alive. Ichinose, unknown to Kenpachi, has joined Kariya's Bounts. Yoshino and Uryū are attacked by the Bount Gō Koga, who summons his doll, Dalk, a collection of metal balls that manifests as a humanoid spider creature. Following a short battle, Koga captures both, and takes them to Kariya's mansion. Using the modified souls' sensing abilities, Ichigo can track the Bounts, and travels to their location. In the Soul Society, Mayuri has called a meeting of all the Soul Reaper captains, and informs them that there is a traitor in their midst that erased items from his database. Kenpachi begins to suspect that Ichinose is the culprit. Meanwhile, Kariya attempts to gain Uryū's loyalty by promising a better world for Bounts and Quincy, but Uryū is suspicious of Kariya's intentions.

Ichigo, Rukia, and the modified souls enter Kariya's mansion, and confront Kariya, demanding that Uryū be released. While Ichigo begins to fight Udagawa, Rukia and the modified souls try to find Uryū, but are stopped by Ichinose, who tells Rukia of how he became disillusioned with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads when Kenpachi became the captain of the eleventh division by killing the previous captain. Ichinose leaves to protect Kariya when he notices that Udagawa has stopped fighting Ichigo and attempted to betray Kariya. Ichinose kills Udagawa and begins to fight with Ichigo. As Ichinose and Ichigo fight, Ichinose relates his past as a Soul Reaper. As a member of the eleventh division, he was horrified when Kenpachi slew the previous captain, and attempted to avenge his captain by killing Kenpachi, who easily defeats Ichinose. Disillusioned, Ichinose left the Soul Society and encountered Kariya, to whom he swore his loyalty. Following this revelation, Kariya begins to fight Ichigo, overwhelming him, as Ururu begins to attack the mansion with her bazooka. Yoruichi carries Ichigo to safety, and the rest of the group retreats. In the Soul Society, Mayuri explains the Bounts' history to the other captains. In the past, the Quincy and the Bounts had a battle that the Bounts lost. Following this incident, the Bounts began to consume living souls to increase their power. As such, Mayuri concludes that the number of living souls attacked will escalate as the Bounts become more active. In Karakura Town, Ichigo is depressed by his defeat by Kariya. Ganju and Renji both fight Ichigo, and after Renji lectures him, Ichigo realizes how unfocused he has become.

Ichigo and Renji spend the entire night training under Urahara's shop. Elsewhere, Yoshino fuses with Goethe to increase her strength. She attempts to kill Kariya, and he easily defeats her. Following her death, he uses her body to create the bitto, insects able to consume souls. Due to the lack of Bount sightings, Urahara decides that he and Renji should go and investigate the Bounts' mansion, and sends Ichigo home with the modified souls to devise countermeasures. Lirin and Kurōdo wear special suits to trick Ichigo into thinking they are Bounts as to get back at him but things go bad when Rukia falls for the trick and continuously attacks them across town. Lirin, Kurōdo, and Noba present a variety of ideas, but at the day's end, none of them can produce an actual anti-Bount device.

In Karakura Town, humans are being attacked by the bitto, which suck out their souls and reduce their bodies into dust. They then return to the Bounts and provide them with purified souls to drink to increase their power. Members of Suì-Fēng's second division attack the bitto, but they cannot damage them. Tenth division captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya orders more Soul Reapers to enter the human world, noting that they cannot rely on Ichigo alone. Meanwhile, Renji defends a human boy against a bitto assault. After the Bounts consume the power of the bitto, Kariya tells the Bounts to test their new powers while he retires to his room. The Bount Yoshi attacks Rukia, Orihime and Kurōdo while they are on their way to help Renji. Meanwhile, Ichigo is attacked by Koga and his doll Dalk, which ensnares Ichigo in a metal net, and Ichigo's inner hollow takes over his body, allowing him to defeat the doll easily. However before dealing the final blow, Ichigo manages to regain control of his body, and subsequently collapses from exhaustion.

As Koga tells Dalk to finish Ichigo off, he is reminded of Cain, a young Bount he once mentored. In a flashback, Koga remembers when he first met Cain, and taught him how to summon his doll and live with another Bount. However, the doll Cain created was too powerful for him to control and destroyed him, an incident Koga continues to regret. As Dalk prepares to deal the final blow to Ichigo, third division lieutenant Izuru Kira arrives and fights with Dalk. Using the shikai of his zanpakutō, Kira attacks Dalk, increasing her weight with every strike. Eventually, Dalk is rendered unable to move, and Kira begins to battle Koga. Meanwhile, Yoshi is overpowering Orihime and Rukia, but her lack of cooperation with her doll causes her to miss a fatal attack to Rukia. The Bount Mabashi arrives, and uses his doll Ritz to enter Rukia's soul and take over her body. Using Ritz to control Rukia, Mabashi forces Rukia to fight Orihime, who is unwilling to fight against Rukia, as she had traveled with Ichigo to the Soul Society for saving her. Ninth division lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi arrives and after learning of the situation from Orihime, intends to kill Rukia. However, Orihime manages to separate Ritz from Rukia with her abilities, and Hisagi defeats Ritz. Before Hisagi can attack Mabashi, Ichinose arrives and retreats with Mabashi. Tenth division lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto encounters Chad, Ururu and Noba battling with the Bount Sawatari, who summons his doll, Baura, a giant rocklike fish that can travel through solid surfaces by phasing into a different dimension. Due to this ability, Chad and Rangiku find it difficult to attack Baura, and Baura manages to swallow Ururu. Rangiku uses herself as bait to lure Baura out of the ground, and he is attacked by Chad, who sends him into Noba. Noba uses his powers to send Sawatari and Baura to another dimension, but the pair manage to escape, injuring Noba. Despite his injuries, Noba teleports Rangiku and Chad to a distant location to plan an attack on Sawatari. By linking Noba's ability to sense the Bount with her kidō spell, Rangiku locates Sawatari and Chad punches Baura, forcing him to release Ururu. In the Soul Society, Mayuri has found the lost data on the Bounts and instructs his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, to give an item to Uryū. Elsewhere in the Soul Society, an intruder manages to enter the Seireitei, the Soul Reaper fortress. Afterwards, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of the first division and leader of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, summons sixth division captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

After defeating the Bounts in their respective battles, Ichigo and his friends regroup at Urahara's shop while the Soul Reapers that came to the human world head towards the Bounts' hideout. The Soul Reapers are accosted by the Bount Ugaki, who uses his doll Gesell to separate the Soul Reapers and begins to defeat them individually with Gesell. In the Soul Society, Yamamoto informs Byakuya that Mayuri is suspected of treason and requests that Byakuya give him any records the Kuchiki clan has of the Bounts. Ichigo and Renji arrive at the mouth of the cave and are quickly surrounded by Gesell, which takes the form of a large group of small, one-eyed flying creatures. They meet Rangiku, who tells them to destroy anything that can cast a shadow, and they manage to defeat the creatures. However, they forget that their own bodies can also create shadows, which is what Ugaki uses to bring forth two sword arms. Luckily for them, Hisagi and Kira come to help. Meanwhile, Uryū is visited by Nemu, who proceeds to attack Uryū to confirm that he has lost his powers. Nemu then gives Uryū a Quincy battle accessory to allow him to use his powers. As Ichigo and Renji travel deeper into the cave, they find Yumichika. Ugaki summons the true form of Gesell, a large black, humanoid creature. Gesell throws Yumichika's body at Ichigo and Renji, but Renji manages to catch Yumichika, who is still alive. Renji uses his bankai to battle Gesell, and Ugaki loses control of his doll. Ugaki asks Kariya to save him, but Kariya refuses, watching as Gesell causes the cave to collapse upon Ugaki. Ichigo manages to escape from the debris and finds Kariya and the other Bounts. Ichigo begins to battle Kariya, who deals with Ichigo effortlessly. Kariya informs Ichigo that they never intended to connect the human world to the "world of the dead", but rather to the Soul Society to destroy the Soul Reapers, who created the Bounts. As Kariya is about to stab Ichigo with his own zanpakutō, Ichigo grabs it and stabs himself with it, forcing his subconscious into the world of his zanpakutō, Zangetsu. After a discussion with Zangetsu, Ichigo returns to reality and uses his bankai, which enables him to fight evenly with Kariya. Uryū arrives and uses his powers to open the gateway created by the Bounts into the Soul Society. When Kariya thanks him, Uryū informs Kariya that he did so to defeat the Bounts in the Soul Society.


	5. Living Beings to Bount Showdown

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

(Bounts: Part 2)

First division captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto calls for a meeting of all the Soul Reaper captains to discuss the Bount threat. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya is tasked with defeating the Bounts, and Yamamoto gives a standing order to kill all suspected intruders without hesitation. In the Rukongai, the area outside the Soul Reaper fortress of Seireitei, the Bounts Jin Kariya and Gō Koga defeat the Soul Reapers sent to capture them. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends enter the Soul Society, and Yoruichi Shihōin explains that Maki Ichinose, a Soul Reaper under Kariya's command, manipulated captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi into opening the gate into the Soul Society. Ichigo and his friends begin to search different parts of the Rukongaki for the Bounts. While searching, Rukia Kuchiki is attacked by the Bount Yoshi. Caught without her zanpakutō, Rukia is quickly overpowered by Yoshi. Meanwhile, Yamamoto is explaining the origins of the Bounts to the assembled captains, and a messenger informs him that Rukia is fighting a Bount. As Rukia is about to receive a fatal blow from Yoshi, captain Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and attacks her. Following the fight, several buildings in the Seireitei explode. Byakuya sends Rukia to the Kuchiki clan's house to recuperate. In the Rukongai, Kariya enters Kusajishi, one of the most crime-ridden parts of Rukongai, and asks the populace to aid him in fighting the Soul Reapers. Ichigo, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado begin searching for the Bounts again, and Ichigo takes the modified soul Lirin with him. Elsewhere in a forest in the Rukongai, Byakuya encounters Kariya.

Byakuya and Kariya begin their battle, and Kariya reveals his doll Messer, which gives him the ability to control wind. Byakuya uses his shikai, but Kariya uses a barrier of wind to deflect his attack. Ichigo arrives to assist Byakuya, and after using his bankai, begins to fight Kariya. With Kariya focused on fighting Ichigo, Byakuya uses his bankai, and manages to penetrate Kariya's wind barrier. However, Kariya heals himself, revealing that in the Soul Society, the Bounts can consume the spirit particles in the air to restore their bodies. In Kusajishi, Koga and Ichinose convince the inhabitants to join them in their revolt to create a "new Soul Society". Byakuya and Ichigo continue to fight Kariya, who continually regenerates all damage by absorbing spirit particles. However, Byakuya and Ichigo begin to inflict larger injuries on Kariya, not giving him time to recover. Rantao, the Soul Reaper who created the Bounts, arrives and Kariya retreats. As Byakuya leaves, Uryū arrives, and Rantao takes Ichigo and Uryū to her home.

When Uryū notes that Rantao is identical to the Bount Yoshino Sōma, Rantao reveals that Yoshino's soul was a copy of hers, and that the Bounts were the byproducts of an experiment in which the research team she led tried to create immortal souls. In a forest in the Rukongai, Hitsugaya confronts Ichinose, and begins to fight him as Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ichigo, and Chad arrive. In Kusajishi, Kariya prepares to invade the Seireitei. Hitsugaya and Ichinose continue their battle, and Ichinose uses his shikai, blinding all of those present. As Ichinose is about to attack Chad, his attack is blocked by eleventh division captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi instructs Hitsugaya to take the group and stop Kariya from invading Sereitei, and Ichinose, torn between his loyalty to Kariya and desire to avenge his former captain by killing Kenpachi, decides to stay and fight Kenpachi. Kenpachi easily blocks all of Ichinose's attacks, forcing him to use his zanpakutō to trap him in a sphere of light. Kenpachi removes his eye patch and releases his full power to destroy the sphere. Refusing to surrender, Ichinose attacks Kenpachi a final time, and Kenpachi slices him across the chest, leaving him for dead. With the aid of the Kusajishi inhabitants, Kariya and the other Bounts enter Sereitei. As they enter, Kariya kills the Kusajishi inhabitants, claiming that their usefulness has ended. Kariya dispatches the Bounts to eliminate the Soul Reaper captains, and heads farther into Sereitei. Second division captain Suì-Fēng orders her men to attack the Bounts, but the Bount Mabashi uses his doll Ritz to take control of them. When Suì-Fēng asks for a status report, one of her men controlled by Ritz attacks her with a bitto. The bitto incapacitates Suì-Fēng with a poison, and Ritz uses the controlled Soul Reapers to cause chaos throughout Sereitei by turning them against other Soul Reapers, including seventh division captain Sajin Komamura and ninth division lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who manage to knock many of the infected Soul Reapers unconscious. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng attempts to fight Mabashi, and hits him once with her shikai, leaving a mark on his chest. She collapses from the poison, and Mabashi attempts to use Ritz to control her. Suì-Fēng then quickly strikes Mabashi in the chest to deal a fatal blow, revealing that her zanpakutō allows her to counteract poisons. Elsewhere, Mayuri confronts the Bount Sawatari.

Sawatari attacks Mayuri with his doll Baura, and manages to rip Mayuri's left arm off. Mayuri regenerates his arm with his medicine, and uses his zanpakutō to paralyze Baura. Mayuri then stabs Sawatari in the right arm, and Baura manages to overcome the paralysis to retreat with Sawatari into another dimension. Sawatari surfaces in another location in Sereitei, and Mayuri appears, revealing that he made a scanner to track the Bount. Sawatari attacks Mayuri with the power of other Soul Reapers that Baura absorbed in previous battles. Mayuri is forced to use his bankai, and kills Sawatari. Elsewhere, Uryū begins to fight the Bount Yoshi. Uryū and Yoshi begin their battle, and Uryū realizes that the Quincy battle accessory he is using does not allow him to properly focus his power. When Uryū can properly use the accessory, and fire a powerful arrow, Yoshi is able to block it by changing the form of her doll Nieder into a fan. She then transforms her doll into a jian and knocks Uryū to the ground. Meanwhile, Kariya breaks into the Department of Research and Development, searching for a Bount crest called the Jōkaishō. Despite the efforts of Chad and Ichigo, Kariya finds the Jōkaishō, and after fusing with it, claims he has enough power to destroy Sereitei.

Uryū and Yoshi continue their battle, and Uryū can defeat Yoshi by capitalizing on Yoshi's weakness of not being able to defend and attack at the same time. Meanwhile, Kariya is confronted by Koga, who claims that Kariya is insane for desiring to destroy Sereitei. Kariya injures Koga and leaves. As Koga tries to follow Kariya, he is attacked by several Soul Reapers, and defeats them, which alerts Hitsugaya to Koga's presence. After defeating several Soul Reapers of the tenth division, Koga meets Hitsugaya. Koga summons his doll Dalk, who is quickly frozen and shattered by the shikai of Hitsugaya's zanpakutō. Koga fuses the remains of Dalk into an axe, and Hitsugaya uses his bankai in response. Hitsugaya injures Koga repeatedly, forcing him to absorb spirit particles to heal himself, but his body begins to reject the spirit particles. Koga makes a final attack on Hitsugaya, who slashes him, and Koga alludes to "a future without war" before collapsing. Hitsugaya orders his subordinates to give Koga a proper burial, and eighth division lieutenant Nanao Ise informs Yamamoto of the Jōkaishō. The following day, Rantao confronts Kariya, and after seeing the Jōkaishō, recalls how she hid the Bounts in a cave following their creation. After the Soul Society ordered that the Bounts be destroyed, she saved a Bount child, who she realizes is Kariya. Uryū realizes that Rantao is fighting Kariya, and heads towards her location as Rantao is hit by one of Kariya's attacks.

Kariya recalls the events after the Soul Reapers' attack on the Bounts. After escaping from the Soul Reapers, he fused with his doll when attacked by a hollow. Desiring to travel to the Soul Society to make peace with their creators, the Bounts attempted to use the Quincy to enter the Soul Society, and were defeated. Kariya organized the remaining Bounts to take revenge on the Soul Society. In the present, Uryū arrives and fights Kariya. Rantao uses the Jōkaishō's power to stun Kariya, and asks Uryū to kill Kariya. However, Rantao begins to feel pain from the Jōkaishō, and Uryū uses his remaining power to save her, which destroys his Quincy battle accessory. As Kariya is about to kill Uryū and Rantao, Ichigo arrives. Ichigo uses his bankai and begins to fight Kariya. Rantao reveals that there are multiple Jōkaishō scattered throughout the Soul Society that will detonate when Kariya uses his Jōkaishō, and the Soul Reapers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads begin to seal all the Jōkaishō. Meanwhile, Ichinose arrives and attacks Ichigo, but turns his sword on Kariya, claiming that he did not join Kariya to watch him destroy the Soul Society. Kariya kills Ichinose, and reveals Messer in the form of a sword of wind. Kariya uses the wind Messer to produce electricity, and attacks Ichigo with it. Ichigo's inner hollow momentarily takes over his body, but Ichigo regains control of his body, surprising Kariya. Ichigo informs Kariya that he cannot absorb spirit particles to heal himself because Rantao sealed his absorption ability. Kariya attempts to detonate a Jōkaisho. Ichigo then deals a fatal blow to Kariya, who wonders what will happen to Ichigo and his inner hollow before dying. Ichigo concludes that Kariya intended to travel to the Soul Society to end his eternal life.

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia return to the Kuchiki house to discuss Kariya's life. Ichigo remarks on how his life was changed when Rukia gave him her powers, Renji recalls when he was promoted to lieutenant of the sixth division, and Rukia reminisces on the day when she was assigned to the real world. Afterwards, Ichigo and his friends return to the real world. Yoruichi brings Koga, who survived his fight with Hitsugaya, to Rantao's hideout. Hidden from the Soul Reapers, he can recover from his injuries. Koga accepts that the destiny of the Bounts is to eventually die out. On the last scene, Ichigo and friends are seen heading to the real world, then a mysterious person is seen entering Karakura Town.


	6. Sonia Belmont

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

'And now [since we've gotten through the recaps from the series and such], on with the main event of my made-up story. Yes! It takes place after the Bount Saga and way before the Arrancar Saga afterwards to be in order. You get it? Okay then, and here we go!'

(Belmont Saga: Part 1)

 _Many years of_ _Dracula's Curse_ _to come and go. For something comes and goes a lot from people's fear and hatred to bring back one monster in our midst of our world of a villain known as_ _Count Dracula_ _from_ _Transylvania_ _, as every centuries goes like this…he comes out to make more victims as his new family of_ _vampires_ _to drain blood and make monsters for his son_ _Alucard_ _is bound to stop him from his human mother_ _Lisa_ _was killed because of a half breed son was born; and he seeks revenge with the help of some friends with a gift of power and one_ _Belmont_ _hero_ _Simon Belmont_ _to_ _Trevor Belmont_ _and so on to stop his evilness…And those monsters who work for him like the_ _Grim Reaper_ _who also known as_ _Death_ _himself. Good to keep the world saved and all over the years for those heroes and a lot more out there, but what would happen if a new plan came around centuries later? Around the year of 2000? And in a different location this time?_

 _One man was trying to take out Dracula to be revived yet again. Known as_ _Richard Belmont_ _to put a stop to this and saving the world and his village he was born in and train well by his master. During his hunt, he tries saving an innocent woman who was running away from Death trying to kill her as a human sacrifice for him to come to the rescue; although he did but only to get caught by other monsters like_ _Succubus_ _to retrain his blood and was out cold to be capture. Not good…! As she, Death, a creature known as_ _Chainsaw Killer_ _type of_ _Frankenstein's monster_ _,_ _Shaft_ _,_ _Deku the Vampire Bat_ _,_ _Creature Bat_ _,_ _Death Dragon_ _,_ _Executioner_ _,_ _Flying Wolf_ _,_ _Minotaur_ _,_ _Medusa_ _, and_ _Joker_ _'Dracula's henchmen' who all worked and serve their master all gather together in one room. As the human girl is killed for her soul and body was absorbed to revive Dracula to rule the world this time, and better than ever before. For he has already come prepare thanks to Death's help._

 _Really not good here! With them and all his monsters and vampires wait for his orders and revenge on one capture Belmont who was Richard himself, what will happen to this poor soul? Gone for a year now and bad news for Dracula to roam the world for the others to fear the worse to come…Only another Belmont who was Richard's little sister can make a stand against it all, saving her brother's life, trains hard, save her village, the people, and the world before it was too late._ _Sonia Belmont_ _was her name. Beautiful to look at, she can fight very well to not good down without a fight to do whatever she can with some help like Richard's childhood friend_ _Maria Renard_ _, her magical pet owl_ _Howey_ _, and their teacher_ _Master Keigo Shu_ _must rescue and find Richard. Along with Alucard who's joining with Sonia to know of him for a year now and to be working closely…It all comes down to the this. A father and son battle or revenge, a girl who cares for the Belmont name to save her only brother, and such to stop Dracula's from reigning terror again right away. For his target, he and his monsters go for this time – is in Japan. That was somewhere around Karakura Town. Not good at all! From those details to give out, our story begins…_

Seems that the background story's was true for some skeleton-like demons were taken out and a few vampire bats for both Sonia and Alucard did their jobs together to be protecting the many lives, stopping Dracula's evil monsters, and trying to find Richard who was out there somewhere for the search still continues. And where more of the enemies were headed to next to see from afar…Oh! Sonia was the person watching the far after the last saga by the way!

"Alucard…Do you feel it?" Sonia asks him.

"I do, Sonia." he points out the location. "Not too far from where we're standing. Father's making another move on the humans again."

"And because of that, my brother might be there. Then we know what must be done. Blending in."

Meaning that those two already have them undercover type of get up to use when they are with others like Sonia's kind.

"Got it."

Looks like those two have got a mission to complete for they don't know about our heroes that a new discovery and a new danger will be coming right at them, soon enough. With Sonia having her cell phone out, she calls up a few friends.

"(Dracula has to be stop! Richard, Alucard and I will save you!)" Sonia was ready to fight.

It would seem that those two had something in mind…As the sun started to set around Karakura Town to look normal for some Hollows were getting hunted down and stopped thanks to a Ichigo Kurosaki 'who's a Substitute Soul Reaper' and taking care of them all; along with Orihime Inoue 'with cool attacks, healing, and shield-like powers', Yasutora Chad Sado 'with a powerful arm', Uryu Ishida 'who's the last Quincy to locate the Hollows but he has loss all his powers to regain them again somehow', and Kon 'a Modsoul who was strong within Ichigo's body and not as a stuff toy'.

Cool team there, huh? After a long day's work, living a normal life, going to school, and such – they have fun to do something to be going on of a live concert to see the most popular rock band for everyone to know and love. Well, all but Ichigo who was new to this to go with his sister Yuzu and Karin 'along with their dad Isshin as well'. To try enjoying the night. Same with Tatsuki, Arisawa, Keigo Asano 'who loves the leader of the band', Mizuiro Kojima, Chizuru Honsho, Michiru Ogawa, Ryo Kunieda, even Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Kon, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, Yoruichi Shihouin 'in her cat form' were all there too; as well as Misato Ochi, Kagine, Harutoki Ide, Gitano Shigeo, Ryohei Toba, Heita Toujoin, Kei Uehara, and Kazuya Usaka. For everyone was there! It was a huge concert. The band known as – The B-Last Band. Five of the girls for one was on drums, two more on guitars, another one on keyboard, and the last on bass for Sonia Belmont was the singer and Alucard was their manager.

Some songs are in English from other Anime series for Sonia to sing. Why? Just want it to happen for she had a beautiful voice when she sings…

Sonia (singing): When I was darkness at that time

I feel my lips; they're trembling'

I sit in the dark corner, and I cry!

The more I struggle, the more it hurts

I remember my lost comfort

Don't you know how much that hurt me?

Nobody can save me

I swear only God can set me free

I can feel the pain stab me...my love!

I need your love! I'm a broken rose

The deep, falling sadness of your song

It haunts my life with nowhere to go

I need your love, I'm a broken rose

Oh, baby help me from frozen pain

With your smile, your eyes

And sing to me, just for me!

I wanna need your love

I'm a broken rose

I wanna need your love~

When you were with me at that time

It's your shadow I would chase

Running barefoot, no one could stop me

The more I struggle

The harder it gets

Why's love so complicated?

So, for now, tenderly kiss me

Nobody can save me

You see I'm like a frozen rose

Let me fall asleep with my tears

I need your love! I'm a broken rose

I feel my sad little soul die away

I'm just a little girl who can't stop her tears

I need your love! I'm a broken rose

Oh, baby help me from frozen pain

With your smile, your eyes

And sing to me, just for me!

I wanna need your love...

I'm a broken rose

I wanna need your love...

Nobody can help me

Nobody can help me

I'm a broken rose

I need your love! I'm a broken rose

The deep, falling sadness of your song

It haunts my life with nowhere to go

I need your love, I'm a broken rose

Oh, baby help me from frozen pain

With your smile, your eyes

And sing to me, just for me!

I wanna need your love...

I'm a broken rose

I wanna need your love...

Nice song there! For everyone loved it, and Ichigo finds it to be just fine for all was good but Keigo was sort of annoying. After a fun night to see a great concert like that – Ichigo gets a report of more Hollows in the area to go into his Soul Reaper mode to get Kon to replace his body with to take over 'for the time being'…

Kon: Hey! I can be useful too you know!

Tayla: Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm just saying…

Kon: You better, because I'm going to be useful in this saga.

Tayla: Right….

Anyways…Off Ichigo goes to deal with it again along with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu tagging along 'though he needs to find his Quincy powers to use again'. Soon Kon notices some bones lying on the ground to go check it out, as he spotted both Sonia and Alucard to go to the same area as well to follow them. Arriving to the spot to sense out a Hollow to be nearby. But where at…? That is what was on Ichigo's mind.

"(Strange…I know I sense a Hollow here somewhere.)" wonder Ichigo. "(So where is it now?)"

Soon Orihime, Chad, and Uryu have arrived.

"Ichigo! Hey! Ichigo!" Orihime runs up to him.

"Yo." Chad just said hi to his friend.

Ichigo sees his three friends.

"Chad. Orihime. And you too, Uryu…"

Well, Ichigo didn't think that Uryu would show up due to losing his powers.

"Of course, I would be here too! With or without my powers! I will get it back!" he got mad.

"Well, excuse me…" Ichigo kept on looking around the area. "You guys seen any Hollows anywhere? I know I felt one."

Orihime and Chad thought they did, but with no luck for neither of them.

"No." Chad answered.

"Sorry, I haven't either." and Orihime.

"I thought there was one nearby, but it went away after that." also Uryu.

So in other words, no luck to neither of them to sense a thing. With Ichigo still looking around, he steps in something wet, for it looked like dark blood all over the grassy ground. Looking around some more, he spotted the Hollow who has already been killed with its head ripped opened for the others to see it as well. It wasn't another Soul Reaper in the area, but something else to be far worse who've done this.

"What the…?" surprised Ichigo. "This Hollow's already dead…! But how-?"

As Chad was shock and Orihime a bit horrified from seeing this, Uryu looks at it to see on this unlucky Hollow was killed.

"It would appear that this Hollow was beaten to death. Like some type of group...on whatever it was did this as a team in seconds, no Soul Reaper couldn't have done it but to complete their job."

Soon they see some bones on the ground looking like it was human, so the four thought about it at first…

"Maybe a bunch of wolves did this by eating so many people." Orihime guess it out.

So weird for so many bones to be all over the place and one skull to move on its own.

"I doubt it was an animal's doing, Orihime." Chad corrected her.

"So…If it wasn't an animal's doing or another Soul Reaper's, nor it is human…" Ichigo was thinking. "Then what the hell was it?'

The four try to think hard on this one – that's when it happened…The ground started to shake fore lots of lively Skeletons to appear like zombies in a horror movie to go after them as well as the ones to be scattered all over. Not good! Joining in for the kill as a group and holding their weapons as long bone piece that can whack you to death like the Hollow was makes sense to be their doing. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu must fight against these things to be very new to them.

(Also keep in mind, for I'll explain what the new characters are and the monsters too...):

Skeletons are a basic enemy seen in many games in the Castlevania series. They make up the greater part of the Dark Lord's army. Risen from their graves, they now serve under the dark rule of Dracula. The basic skeletons may do one of two things: March back and forth, clogging up platforms. Jump high, sometimes in erratic patterns, and throw bones. They're usually easy to kill, however, despite their abilities. The bones they throw are presumably from their own rib cages.

"Well, there's our answer…" Uryu said to panic suddenly. "Those skeletons are alive!"

"Skeletons!?" shock both Orihime and Chad.

They were groaning, moving a bit fast, to state whacking at the others all over the place to be surrounded by.

"Lively skeletons, huh?" this was new to Ichigo the most. "So weird…For these guys to wipe the floor with one Hollow and seeing that they're on no one's side, this looks really bad for us."

Soon they started to attack by one skeleton giving out the orders to the rest of the group.

" **Strike…Them down!"**

Attack of the skeletons army come charging in at the heroes. Fight back! And they do…For Ichigo uses his sword against them all coming at them to break into pieces all over the place, for Orihime uses her shield ability 'to keep Uryu safe' to use her attack skills back and forth, and Chad punches them many times non-stop. As they were keeping it up only for all the skeletons as they get knocked down to come back up and put their bone-like bodies to still be attacking them; and because of this for our heroes couldn't keep up in battle to be pushed back like this. For they grabbed a hold of Uryu to pin on the ground. And the rest try pulling Orihime by the hair and Chad for a group tries pulling him as well, they were all in trouble now.

"Not good…!" Chad was trying to fight back.

"Ah! Ichigo! Help us!" Orihime cries for help.

Ichigo sees his friends were in danger to still be fighting off the rest.

"Ah! There's too many of these things!" Uryu was stuck. "We're going to be beaten or tore to death!"

Soon Ichigo was getting held down as well to be in the same faith was the other three were, what's going to happen next? How can our heroes get out of this mess alive!?

"Damn it!" Ichigo had trouble breaking free. "At this rate, we'll all become skeletons ourselves if we don't get out of this mess!"

Just as all was loss for our four heroes were about to beaten to death by tons of demon-like skeleton armies, that's when it happened…Something breaks of some type of water to spill all over the ground to surround all of the skeletons to be burning them but not the others that was very deadly to them; as one was really fast by using a sword to cut the rest into dust to then use dark magic for the other armies, leaving another one to whip a lot of them to fighting skills, a huge boomeranged-like cross type of weapon, and last some fighting skills. Punching and kicking kind of style. The two other strangers were good and fast too as they stopped all of the skeletons just like that and saving the heroes. For neither Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, or Uryu 'a little' didn't felt that coming at all until the very end. There were no more skeletons after that mess.

"Huh…? What…?" Orihime looks around to see what happened. "Looks like we're still alive, you guys."

"Yeah, looks like it." Chad pulls Uryu back up.

"Ah! Thanks for the lift, Chad." he said. "So, who just saved us…?"

Looking around the woods, there was only left-over bones of the skeletons to not come back this time. What gives? Ichigo was getting mad to not get any answers at all to be seeing who their heroes were. That's when Orihime spotted something to point out to the guys for Ichigo to sense of the two different people in seconds through his body.

"Hey! Look up there!"

And there, they see them…It was both Alucard and Sonia Belmont themselves who've stopped the skeletons and saved the four just in time. For they looked serious on their task to stop any demon who works for Dracula, finding him, and saving Richard Belmont on wherever he was right now. And with that for Alucard to go off in flight first, Sonia just stares down at them without saying anything.

"Two…people…but not normal…looking…" so Chad could feel out.

He was right about that part!

"Really, Chad?" surprised Orihime to feel them out like Chad was. "Yeah, you're right. They do feel different than anyone else from the Soul Society. Or any one of us."

Uryu fixes his glasses to know more about them.

"But the big question is this…Who are they?"

Ichigo had another one to add to it.

"And why did they save us?" he asked. "(That woman and that strange guy don't look like Wholes, Soul Reapers, or anything bad like the walking bones were. Just who are they? Who do they think they are…? Staring at us like that to ask if we are unharmed or not!? The nerve!)"

Soon she takes off before Ichigo could stop her or Alucard, only for Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to come running in the woods while holding his doll to say something to him and the others on something. A bit too late for the other two to take off as well.

"Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo!"

Uryu, Chad, or Orihime couldn't find the two strangers anymore.

"Where did they go now?" questioned Uryu.

Guess Sonia and Alucard are long gone now for Ichigo wasn't in the mood right now to hear Kon's annoyances.

"Ichigo!" Kon kept on saying his name. "Listen to me! There's something I felt out that I have to tell you about-!"

Ichigo gives Kon the evil glare to walk up to him and scaring him for the other three sees this to have odd looks on each of their faces.

"Not now, Kon…!"

Kon tries calming Ichigo down quickly before getting his stuffing of the doll form beaten up again and ruined.

"Wait!" he stops Ichigo in time. "Just hear me out. I felt out two strangers, I bet the rest of you did too…! But that's not the only thing that's wrong. There are less Hollows and Wholes lately to more monsters wondering around."

Hold up…! Monsters were roaming around more by Dracula's doing for Alucard and Sonia to be in the area? Orihime, Uryu, and Chad recognizes her in their favorite band and Alucard as her manager to be surprised that they weren't normal humans at all. And for Kon to spot out the skeletons who were showing up and lots of bats to be not normal looking one, something was wrong in Karakura Town lately for those two appear and stopping monsters lately. Surprising to Ichigo, he demands to know what they were to grab hold of Sonia Belmont's spirit ribbon to follow her right away. He never gives up on anything until he gets some answers on a random thing or from a stranger, doesn't he?

"(Hold it you…)" he takes off. "Kon! Keep my body safe! I'm off!"

Too late for any of the four to stop him now.

"Oh, no…" said Chad.

"Huh? What the-!?" shock Kon.

"Ichigo! Wait! Where are you running off to this time!?" Uryu demanded to know. "(Damn! Why does he always do this to us!?)"

Well, looks like the others were lost but Orihime to go after him on foot leaving the other guys to follow them in a bit. Knowing from her, she sure loves Ichigo for to really care about him a lot.

"I'll go after him!" she waves to her friends. "Follow us when you can! Chad! Uryu! And you too, Kon!"

And off she goes for Uryu, Chad, and Kon to follow both Orihime and Ichigo from behind. For him to go through so much just to know who the two new heroes were to him 'who weren't Soul Reapers to be normal looking humans for Sonia and Alucard as a half human to only know that part until later', he will do what needs to be done. For Ichigo kept on searching throughout the woods to almost come to a path of the exit as no one else was around…He then felt Sonia out to stop, Ichigo spies on her from behind the tree and hiding his spirit energy the best he could 'so she wouldn't feel his out'. All she was doing was standing near the lake and looking upset suddenly. For Alucard wasn't with her right now, but the way she was doing things to have human emotions after all.

"(There she is-!)" he stops to see Sonia's true colors up close. "(What the…? Is this the same woman who stopped the entire army of walking bones? At first, she was all quiet, tough, and scary looking…But seeing her like this, she seems to be just a human being with feelings after all. I don't get it. Also, what happened to the other guy who was with her? Who was more than just human?)"

With Ichigo just looking around to moving his head slowly and quietly, Sonia disappears before Ichigo's eyes to show up from behind with a sword pointed next to his head.

"Halt!" she said.

"Whoa!" scared Ichigo by surprise. "(How the hell…? When did she move up from behind me so fast!? I didn't even feel her out!)" Ichigo tries moving away from Sonia's blade in time to still be on her guard.

"What gives you the right to sneak up behind a woman? Answer me!"

"Sneaking? You sneaked up on me with that blade of yours!" Ichigo looked and sounded angry. "I almost had my brains poked out!"

Look who was talking?

"Ah…You were the one who sneaked up from behind you first you know."

Ouch! Sonia has got Ichigo there. Boy, does he feel silly after hearing about that part. It's true though.

"Well, I didn't mean to…Shut up!"

Sonia just laughs about it.

"Relax, kid." She said. "We're on the same side here. I felt you and your friends were different to having strange powers like Alucard and I. Though I'm human. I was trained under the family of the Belmont Clan to do one thing, to stop Dracula, and to save the many lives."

This was news to Ichigo.

"Dracula? Belmont?" he was confused. "Excuse me…?"

"Seriously!?" Sonia didn't sound happy. "Do you even think from either of those two things are!?"

"No…The only thing I know about are Hollows, Wholes, and Soul Reapers. Which is what I am! Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper to protect my home town from Hollows who are trying to hurt innocent lives and Wholes who are wondering spirits to find a resting place in the Soul Society once I perform a Konso on them! You are looking at one of them right now!"

Sonia heard about those things, but to her – she only thinks of them as a fairy tale and not real at all. Unlike her thing 'for she thinks it wasn't real'. And Ichigo was the same thing.

"Soul Reapers…Hollows…Wholes…Soul Society…?" Sonia didn't get it at all. "Who do you think I am!? Stupid or something!?"

Now Ichigo was mad at her.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, Ichigo!" she corrects him. "I'm Sonia Belmont! And both Alucard and I are on a mission to stop Count Dracula who's been brought back to life to rule this world, starting with your area. With Alucard who's a half breed son since his mother was killed, we both swore to work together to save my brother Richard Belmont who went missing for a year now since then to get kidnapped by our sworn enemy that we both promise to stop that monster together as a team. But since then…our village we had to protect it to fight back on what's to come."

One question on Ichigo's mind was this for him to ask Sonia about.

"Is that so? Okay, then answer me this, Sonia…What's up with you and that crazy rock band of yours…? The Ba-Ba Black Sheep?"

"It's called the B-Last Band!" Sonia corrects Ichigo. "The 'B' stands for Belmont! My God! It's our thing that I made up to go undercover in different areas where there are monsters around! And Alucard is acting as my manager! How do you not know anything about rock and roll!?"

Like Ichigo cared.

"Nope." he said. "My family and friends are big fans of yours, just not me."

Sonia was ticked off.

"Well, sorry if you're new to our work. Other than your made-up story of this Soul Reaper business. And that outfit, is like you're in a cosplay of some kind."

"This is real! And how do I know that this Belmont business to the vampire Dracula thing is all real? I thought it was a Universal Studio Monster Movie classic type of film!"

Now the two were going to be at each other's throats in this type of argument of theirs.

"It's real!" Sonia said in Ichigo's face in anger.

"So is mine!" and him doing it back at her.

Too loud to be yelling at each other's faces.

"Ouch…! Too loud…!"

After fixing both of their eardrums…

"Well, Ichigo, if that's your real name…If you won't listen to reason from my words, then I'll just make you believe that I'm the real deal than your thing!" she gets ready to fight.

"(Oh, great.)" Ichigo gets his Zangetsu out as well. "Oh, yeah!? Well, that goes the same thing with me too! And don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl!"

"Ha! I wasn't planning to anyways. I have powers from within me of a Belmont to see and hear things."

"Makes sense to me. So let me show you on what happens when you get on my bad side…Shall we?"

Makes sense for both Alucard and Sonia to do the rest to be seeing and hearing things the same thing just like Ichigo and the others having that type of gift. So those two were about to fight against each other, as Orihime arrives to watch the whole thing to go down. Oh, boy…

"(Ichigo? Oh, no. This looks bad.)" she started to worry.

Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sonia Belmont. From a half human/Hollow/Soul Reaper against a human of the Belmont clan to go head to head from deep in the woods, for only one could win to prove a point on what was real, but they both are…So who will win and who will fall before Uryu, Chad, and Kon could get to the forest area? And where was Alucard at? From whips, swords, items, skills, and powers for those two to have on what it takes to fight from monsters and Hollows.

"Ready?" Ichigo asks her.

"I am." she answers back.

The two got set, guards up, stands up, and says this at the same time…

"Then let's do this!"

Here we go! Liking it so far to see more in the future? Let me know with more to come, leave nice reviews please. :D


	7. Alucard

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Oh, boy…It looks like Ichigo had to start a fight with the person who saved him, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Along with Alucard was Sonia and Ichigo for they don't believe in their stories being real from one another – as the other two guys and Kon race towards where Ichigo might be, only for Orihime to make it as she watches the whole fight to worry about Ichigo who was about to go head to head against a random stranger. So…Who will win this fight? This should be something else.

"(Oh, Ichigo. Please be careful.)" Orihime said while watching.

Sonia and Ichigo go charging in at one another to begin their battle against each other.

"Let's go!" the two said at the same time.

The two warriors were going all out from their fast speed, power, and their swords to whipping weapons in battle without destroying the entire forest and/or causing a scene for the other humans to notice as they were playing it smart – while still giving it everything that they got. From sword slashing on Ichigo's end to move away from Sonia's whipping really fast; the same with her against his slash attacks to avoid and moving fast by using some of her weapons without really killing a human, it was only used for monsters to kill and that's it. Seems to be a fair fight as those two just gave it their all for Orihime to feel them out to be very fast for eyes to catch up to their movements. Besides they were both strong to create strong winds and such for Uryu, Chad, and Kon to find the location to go to that path, Ichigo and Sonia move aside to stare at each other to also be smiling on a fine fight they were having so far.

"Hey…Not bad." Ichigo said to be smirking.

"Really? Same goes for you too." Sonia does the same thing.

Nice way for Ichigo to get to know someone like Sonia like this, the same with her.

"Got more within you?"

"You could say that…"

As they kept on fighting for Ichigo thought that he was beating Sonia to lose her edge, only for her to whip him to tying his foot up to give him a throw down. Ouch! With Ichigo having trouble getting back up, Sonia tries punching him to make a hole on the ground to kicking him a lot to move away and tries blocking her movements. Looks like Ichigo was losing…How long can he defend himself against a female Belmont? Orihime sees the horror happening, she had to say something quickly to stop them from fighting at one another. For she tries supporting Ichigo to help him win by the power of love.

"(No! Ichigo!)" she runs closer in the battle. "Get up!"

Sonia stops to see Orihime just standing there to look worried for Ichigo's safety, and for him to see her acting like this. Does he know that she really loves him yet? So far…?

"O-O-Orihime…?" Ichigo was confused.

Not good on Sonia 'for she doesn't want anyone else getting hurt'.

"(This is bad…!) Another one of your friends?" she talks to Orihime. "Look, girl. Just stay out of this. Your friend Ichigo and I are fighting in words to understand each other a little better. You should know that by now."

Orihime knew that, but still…She wasn't afraid to still cheer Ichigo on even if Sonia was getting the best out of him.

"I don't care! I know that!" she said to say this next part to Ichigo. "Listen to me, Ichigo! You need to get up and keep on fighting, please! I know that you can do it! Prove your point to Sonia whether she's a famous pop singer or a fighter, you need to be strong! I'm with you all the way through this! So is Uryu, Chad, your family, and our other friends! You're not just a normal Soul Reaper after all, you are different than the rest of them! You are you!"

From Orihime's words there that she just said, has really gotten to Ichigo to be touched by it and Sonia to be kind of surprise as well as Orihime Inoue herself…Seems that Ichigo's heart started to race for this girl to start seeing her more and more than just a friend to him. Though Ichigo never admits his feelings too much, he says this to show that he does cares for Orihime and for her to understand in his own words.

"(Orihime…) Huh? What are you talking about!? I can fight just fine! Sonia just caught me off guard!"

Some of Ichigo's powers pushes Sonia aside to the tree to break as she whips it to pieces on her end.

"(Okay, how was Ichigo able to fight back?)" she asks herself. "(Was it because of his feelings towards this girl? Orihime?)"

With that guess on Sonia's mind, Ichigo says this to Orihime.

"You see? I'm just fine, so try not to worry so much about my behavior, got it? (Orihime, thank you. I'll knock a bit more sense a few more times to Sonia to get my…No, our point across this time.)" he says the rest. "So let me fight her, while you stay right there and watch me. This is the one fight that I wish for you or the others to not get into right now. I got this!"

"Yes! Of course, Ichigo! You do that!" she cheers him on. "(You're welcome.)"

And so, the fight continues for Sonia was ready for him to try hitting him with her kicks, only for him to use his arm to stop her in time from getting hurt again.

"I got you now-!" she was shock on what she was seeing. "What!?"

Looks like she was losing her edge this time.

"I see, Sonia, you're strong too just like me. Now let me show you my strength as well!"

Ichigo grabs Sonia's foot to send her flying and uses his sword to push her down again, moving away to get her vest ripped a little, a close call from almost be defeated in their conversation. This was getting good!

"So now we're talking serious here!"

"You think?" Ichigo asks her. "I'm only getting started."

"You think this will make me back down? Then you better think again!" she said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Ichigo kept on fighting. "Let's finish this!"

With the two still fighting from punches, kicks, fast speed, trying to block and hitting one another repeatedly for Ichigo nor Sonia won't give up on this fight at all for Orihime was amazed to see Ichigo was almost having the upper hand to knock some sense in to Sonia to lose in this fight…Until they both were pushed back by one person stopping them both to also be very strong, it was Alucard who saw the whole fight to put an end to it. As Uryu, Chad, and Kon have finally arrived to see this themselves. Sonia knew that her partner would show up so soon, but not to Ichigo or Orihime didn't felt him out until the last few seconds there.

"Alucard!" surprised Sonia.

"(What the…? Where did he come from!?)" surprised Ichigo. "(He just show up out of nowhere…!)"

Alucard holds on to Sonia to shove Ichigo aside a little, just not too hard.

"(Who is this man…?) questioned Orihime to then be seeing her friends. "Oh! Uryu! Chad! Kon! You guys showed up! Look who just appeared during Ichigo's with Sonia, it's her manager."

This surprises the other guys from seeing Alucard in person.

"What…?" Chad was speechless.

"Are you kidding me, Ichigo!?" Uryu didn't sound so happy there. "(What's with him getting in to fights a lot and not minding his own business!? Serious!)"

"I knew those two were up to something! And I was so right!" and Kon. "Didn't I tell you guys or what!? But no…! None of you didn't believe in me at first, but now you all do!"

I guess Ichigo would've won the fight against Sonia if Alucard wasn't in the way in a few minutes or so…Still, he wasn't too happy about this at all for Sonia enjoyed the little sparing for herself. For he was remaining calm, serious, and innocent from the look on his face to say so otherwise to get back to work, and more to say to them to get involved in to now after saving their lives.

"Sonia, why were you fighting with this person?" Alucard asks her.

As Sonia and Ichigo stared at each other to have an answer for him, one said something different than the other to be arguing.

"Ah…Alucard…" Sonia says it first. "Ichigo started it! This so call Soul Reaper was annoying me!"

"Well, she was annoying me first!" Ichigo does the same thing. "She was going on saying that monsters and Belmont heroes against the made-up Dracula was real!"

The two were barking at each other like mad dogs.

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

Ouch! Ichigo and Sonia were now acting like kids to be fighting over nothing.

"Cut it out!" the two said the same thing to each other.

Alucard, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Kon were all like 'what the…?' on their faces but Alucard to be watching and listening to the whole thing.

"What does it matter now!? I've loss!" Ichigo said. "I would've won if this emo man didn't get in my way!"

"That's Sonia's manager." Uryu, Chad, and Orihime corrected Ichigo.

He didn't know about that part either.

"And I told you about him already!" Sonia says the rest. "I'm a Belmont member and fighter to stop Dracula and his goons who are around this area to save the world as a tradition that happens every century when he comes back, and save my brother Richard who went missing for a year now! And he's Dracula enemy and the only half-breed son who's also human from a human woman who died for him long ago name Alucard. We're a team here to be undercover as a rock band!"

Too late to turn back now…Sonia said that part to tell Ichigo and the others the rest now since they were in this mess and were saved by them from the skeletons. Alucard sighed to let this one pass for Sonia to trust her a lot as she trusts in him the same, so the five were in a whole lot of things now to aid them.

"Sonia…"

Sonia felt bad to get embarrassed from her mistakes.

"Ah…Crap!" she said to have her face turn red and she was angry. "Now look what you may me say out loud!"

Ichigo didn't care about it.

"Don't blame me! You were the one who said it, not me!"

That's true, she did say it on her own. As the two-looked upset for Sonia to say this part to Ichigo about him almost winning the fight against each other 'for him to sound like he was a failure to prove a point', but that wasn't true at all. At least not to her. For Sonia to be a bit open minded to Ichigo to be trusting in him from this point on.

"Listen, Ichigo…The fight we had, you could've won in that moment if Alucard didn't butt in. And to my point of view-!"

Too bad that she couldn't finish saying it…as Orihime, Uryu, and Chad move up closer to Sonia to see her in person and ask her a few things since she was famous for a rock star.

"Hi! Sonia!" Orihime said while looking happy.

This made Sonia freak out little.

"Ah…Hi?" she said nicely. "And who are you people?"

"They are my friends who are humans with special powers on my team." said Ichigo. "You already know Orihime Inoue, the tall guy is Yasutora Sado for we just call him Chad, and that's Uryu Ishida who's one of the last Quincies alive. You guys, you already know both Sonia and Alucard. Turns out that what they said is true. She's a Belmont hero who stops vampires and monsters like Dracula who's real and saving her brother; along with her partner Alucard who's the half vampire son of their enemy to have his revenge by stopping his own father."

And this Ichigo just said to them, they were all surprise to notice and Kon for Sonia and Alucard couldn't hide it from them anymore. For they only care about was Sonia to be their biggest fan ever, and admire on Alucard's hard work to Ichigo's surprise on 'what the hell?' kind of look on his face.

"Its so nice to meet with you, Sonia!" Orihime said to be shaking her hand. "I love your songs, for me to listen to everyday before school."

As Orihime was hugging Sonia 'to feel weird about it all', Chad shakes her hand to be so very strong.

"Please to meet you. May I have an autograph from you?" he asks her.

She writes the name down for Chad and Orihime got a cell phone shot of them together, while Uryu kisses Sonia's hand out of the blue. Seems that he was a huge fan of her work to have a crush on her 'a little'. He was a gentleman to care for some girls.

"Uryu!?" shock Ichigo.

"What? I'm being a gentleman to her, unlike you. At least you told them nicely that I was the last Quincies alive." he talks to Sonia next. "Ms. Belmont, I enjoy your career of singing and what you did to save both my friends and me who's quite different from the rest of them. And for that, I thank both you and your partner."

Looks like Uryu was friendly towards Sonia for her to trust them back like she does with Ichigo.

"Nice to meet with you, friends of Ichigo. Glad you like my undercover band group of mine…"

Just then, Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to fall for her hottest already because of her fine legs and attitude to remind him of Rukia and only her. Oh, boy…!

"Well, well, hello beautiful. You're so a lot like Rukia Kuchiki!" he said to act like a pervert again.

Alucard stood behind Sonia to protect her for that is his job for one of them working as a team.

"Excuse me…? Are you Ichigo's twin brother?" she asked.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Ichigo said in anger.

Kon pushes Uryu, Alucard, and Chad aside right into Ichigo 'but Orihime' to smooth talk to Sonia for she already hates it from this Modsoul to be using Ichigo's body.

"I'm afraid he's right, this is his human body I'm borrowing. I'm a Modsoul name Kon at your service. And may I say that you're very sexy-! Ow! Ow! Oooooooooooow!" Sonia was mad to grab Kon by the hair of his head hard to be restraining him on the ground in self-defense.

"In your dreams, freak!"

So much for Kon smooth talking to this girl again…Ichigo wants to see Kon get hurt too, just not in his body to stop Sonia in time.

"Hey! Hey!" he said. "I know how you feel about Kon acting like a creep and all, but that's still my body you got a hold of!"

Sonia re-releases Kon thanks to Ichigo saying so.

"You mean…? Sorry about that."

Ichigo then shows Sonia Kon stuff toy body to her.

"Instead, beat his toy-like body off, to take your stress away…"

He sure said it in the evil way to make Kon to worry suddenly.

"(Oh, no!)"

And so, Sonia does it…

"Well, in that case…" she starts kicking it on the grass ground really hard and fast. "I will do that instead! To feel the pain for touching me like that!"

Kon was crying in sorrow.

"Stop! You're ruining my used body!" he said in sorrow. "Oh, the pain!"

After Kon was taught a lesson the hard way by Sonia's doing to toss the toy next to Kon to feel that later when he goes back in there, Alucard begins to say something next after that show.

"It's nice to meet with you all, Ichigo and friends." he bows to them. "Both Sonia and I are glad you're all safe from Dracula's monsters. But this is far from over yet, for we're in a war right now that neither the two of us can handle or the great Richard Belmont couldn't either."

This was the truth for Ichigo to believe in Sonia's words to be very real. To be news to Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Kon to hear it all…

"So, you were telling the truth." said Ichigo.

"I should've known it was all too real." Orihime knew all along as well from overhearing it all.

Now Uryu, Chad, and even Kon too needed to know the rest of the information and the strangeness that was going on lately…

"Dracula?" Chad was confused.

"Orihime, do you and Ichigo know something about these two on what they're saying?" ask Uryu.

She nodded a yes there for Kon was really shocked to have his jaw drop.

"Come again!?"

Now they all needed to know everything for Ichigo wanted the answers the most for only Sonia and Alucard can tell them all about it, and I do mean all of it to them to sound very serious.

"Well, since I'm starting to believe in your story so far, Sonia…Care for you and your partner Alucard explain the rest to us on what's happening?" Ichigo asks her.

Sonia looks at Alucard to be sure if they were doing the right thing.

"Alucard…"

"It's fine." he said. "I believe they're trust worthy from the fight you two just had to prove a very good point. And they're more than humans with the same powers as you got but much different, as the same as Ichigo's. So we will tell them only if they'll join us in this battle."

Seeing that there are no Hollows around in the area 'for the time being', seems that Ichigo and his team are going to have some trouble deciding here…

"Decide on what?" Orihime asked.

Sonia looks and sounded serious now to tell them all about it.

"Very well. We will tell you everything, but not here." She started to walk somewhere else. "Follow Alucard and me, let's talk somewhere in a more private-like area. Any of you know of one?"

Uryu knows where, at the empty building of the high school gym indoor area of a swimming pool, locker room, a gym area, and such would be perfect to go to have a talk at.

"I know of one." he leads the way. "Follow me, please."

He takes them to the place for Sonia, Alucard, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad to follow Uryu for it would a good spot to talk privately in. Leaving Kon to have a bad feeling about all of this.

"I don't know, you guys." he said. "Maybe we should stay out of it? Hey!"

But Ichigo pulls Kon's ear 'or rather his' to get moving to hate the feeling of pain still in a human body. With everything seeming all clear with no one at the building to sneak into the gym-like building for all seven of them go inside quietly. All was good to go for Sonia and Alucard can tell Ichigo and the others 'and Kon' to learn what was going on in their home town; unaware that more monsters who worked for Dracula would soon make a move who was a giant with a lot more armies than the skeletons were. Not good…!

"Nice place you guys have for high school students." Sonia said to have a look around.

"Trust me, we get weird stuff to keep us kids in good shape all the time." Ichigo said to her. "Anyways, is everything cleared out there?"

All four of them checked to be fine on each of their ends.

"All good, Ichigo." said Orihime.

"Same." and Chad too.

"Fine…" Kon's other body was hit against to lose some of his stuffing. "Ah! Okay! Okay! All good over here! Just stop ruining my other body, Ichigo!"

He does stop to make Kon talk for sure. Now it was time to get things done, and that's by listening in.

"I think we're in a clear here." said Uryu. "Now then, shall we begin by telling us everything on what's going on, you two?"

Ichigo wanted to know himself as well, like right away.

"Yes, please tell us. Sonia. Alucard. If you want us to believe in your power and such, then we need to know everything. Alight?"

With Alucard and Sonia looking at each other, they had to tell them now to help them out without doing this type of mission alone this time and saving Richard's life.

"Very well, we'll tell you everything that you five need to know about." said Sonia. "So, pay close attention on what we have to say."

"What we're about to say is the truth that might be hard on some of you to understand the whole thing." said Alucard. "Anyways, I'll go first. Sonia, you help me explain the rest in the middle."

"Okay."

A lot to explain here on what Alucard and Sonia's task is in detail and I mean a lot, so I'll say on what these two say as Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Kon all listen in. So here we go…

Tayla: Here's their story - The year is 1450 and a mysterious man made a pact with an evil deity to become immortal and conquer the world. Having become a powerful Demon King, he summoned evil demons from the underworld and sent them out to overthrow the entire European continent. He became known as Count Dracula, and nobody dared to oppose his might. The Belmont family, a house of nobles living in a remote area of Transylvania, had a young girl with powers not possessed by common folk along with her older brother too named Richard. Sonia Belmont was looked after by their grandfather who trained her in the use of his special whip that contained magical powers and then their master in their home village. One night, when she was 17 years of age and Richard was 18, she encountered the young enigmatic Alucard, and formed a bond with him. He was the son of the feared Count, but he had decided to turn away from him and his evil deeds. The mansion where Sonia and Richard were born was one day suddenly attacked by grotesque monsters. When they both returned to find her home in ruins the two encountered with their grandfather breathing his last. Before he passed away, he passed his whip on to them having different ones and told Sonia and Richard to use their special abilities to rid the land of evil. Train with their Master Keigo Shu 'along with Maria Renard and her pet owl Howey who are helping them out over the years'.

However, before those two brother and sister Belmont to do their work like Trevor Belmont did a long time ago, this happened…The story takes place during the year 1797, 5 years after the events of Rondo of Blood. Alucard, the son of Dracula, awakens from his self-induced sleep, and decides to investigate what transpired during his slumber as well as seeing his mother Lisa being killed when he was little when the people found out that she had the son of Dracula to burn her alive; he lives on forever to try putting a stop to his own father to sleep in and helping out Trevor once but failed, until today's modern times, for Sonia, Richard, Maria, Howey, Shu, and the people in the village aided him to live with them to train more and more along Sonia's side. For Richard takes on Dracula alone but disappears a year ago by Dracula's doing to be brought back to life, for the Mayor of the village orders Sonia and Alucard to do their parts to find Richard and stop the evil right away – as they're doing and to go undercover. Until they realize that they needed some help from our heroes now. You get it? I think Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Kon all believe in them for the story is all true and why the monsters were moving all over Karakura Town for more power to get by Dracula's doing…

"Now do you guys get it?" Alucard said to them. "What you were all feeling out, it's no joke. It's very real. Like your powers and such whether we don't know about it yet for ourselves…We got more problems on our hands. I must stop my Father on what he did to me and my Mother from long ago, and more importantly we need to rescue Richard who he and Sonia took me in their home to help me live even more again without sleeping for eternity. I just have to…"

Alucard sounded upset there when talking about it for Sonia was with him all the way through this mess he was in, as she was as well to try saving her older brother during their task they must carry out.

"Alucard…I know." Sonia said. "I feel the same way too. We both do."

"I know, Sonia. We do." Alucard then says this next part. "Because we told you everything you all wanted to know. A curse passed down for centuries to stop Dracula without an end until we get lucky somehow to just keep on trying until the very end one day; that is why we ask of you humans, Modsoul creature, and half-breed Soul Reaper for all your help in this battle. If we don't do something right away and save Richard, Dracula and his monsters will rule the entire world and he will turn everything into darkness for all eternity. Or worse, you'll become vampires yourselves."

Now Ichigo gets it for Sonia was telling the truth about everything from the shocking reaction on his face looking very serious. As Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Kon were as well after hearing the entire story. With Alucard bowing to them and Sonia trying to be serious by asking for their help now and still worry about Richard's safety and the villagers back at their hometown.

"We hate to put you all in this mess, but we're stuck to not handle this alone both Alucard and me." said Sonia. "Please, Ichigo, join us. You and your friends if you wish to protect your hometown from all of this. Will you join Alucard and me to defeat the Dark Lord Count Dracula himself?"

And when Sonia ask Ichigo that questioned and Alucard was scared but was willing to stop his own father for good this time, looks like he will help them out and protect everyone.

"You don't have to ask me twice about this mess…Like hell I'll leave you two to be the heroes against this vampire dude."

With Ichigo smiling at them…The others wanted in to aid Ichigo as a team.

"I'm in." said Chad.

"Anywhere that Ichigo goes, I want to be useful in battle!" Orihime as well with her hand up.

"Me too." Uryu as well to adjust his glasses. "I've heard of Quincies stopping demons of Dracula centuries ago to aid the Belmonts, so count me in."

So Alucard and Sonia learn about it a lot.

"So, you are the last of the Quinces I see." said the half breed vampire.

"That I am, good sir."

Looks like those two have become friends already to Ichigo's surprise only and not to anyone else or to Sonia to be too shock about it.

"Seriously!?"

And of course, Kon was in with the others and to having no choice but to be with Orihime and Sonia more, to be a hero while borrowing Ichigo's body sometimes in battle to win over the other girls. Yeah, right!

"I might as well help out. To at least give it my all…" said the Modsoul to act like he was brave and all.

And for all and done…

"What Kon is really saying is this, we're all in this together, Sonia."

As Ichigo shows out his hand to Sonia, to her surprise and the same for Alucard – they're in good hands to win this war for good this time.

"Wow, Ichigo. Thanks. I don't know what to say, except-!"

Soon the whole building started the shake coming from the ground to be getting louder and closer from outside. Kon looks out at the window to see lots of giants bulls were running towards the school to not look so normal looking to them.

"Aaaaah!" Kon was screaming. "Ichigo! We got big trouble! A bull stampede is heading our way!"

The others see it from the window next as they all try make a run for it right away.

"Alucard!" Sonia runs inside of the building first.

"Yes." He tells the others right away. "Quickly! Start running anywhere but this area! Those things are Undead Bulls! They won't stop until they crush someone to death who are in their way! Like us! Who were all send here by Dracula! So start running!"

The Undead Bulls 'or Behemoth' resembles a giant bull whose hind quarters have been torn off. During its introductory scene, the heroes must run ahead of the creature, smashing pillars along the way. The beast will continue its path, smashing through walls and leaving lots of rubble behind, and leaving the heroes with no means to give further pursuit. As the two started running first, so did the others. From Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Kon.

"Let's go!"

"Wait up, Ichigo!"

"Ah! There's no way I'm dying like this!"

"Stick together!"

And of course, Kon was last to start running with the others from the behind as fast as he could run.

"You don't have to tell us twice, Chad! We're going-!" Kon stops to get his stuff toy body back in time. "I still need this body for later!"

As all seven started to run all over the gym building in time, all the heard of Undead Bulls broke into the place to destroy anything to cause a huge mess for the others heard and felt something near the school to be too shock about it, or to go near it at all…For our heroes gave chase to not get run down by them, but for how long? And how long was this place anyways to be so roomy?

"Don't stop! And don't look back either!" Sonia said while running.

"Believe me! We won't!" said Ichigo to say the same thing.

Alucard, Sonia, and Ichigo had no trouble running away 'as Kon was running really fast to be scared to finally catch up with the others', as Chad carried both Orihime and Uryu just in time before they were both trample or crushed by the bulls' huge feet for he was really strong for a person. Soon enough Chad made a huge wall-like shield in time all over the place. From Chad's the Direct - One Strike of the Giant…

"El Directro!"

Then Orihime uses her powers to make another shield twice as strong. And the other one being the Three Sacred Links Shield…

"Santen Kesshun! I Reject!"

Leaving Sonia to whip the rest and Alucard to cut them all in two with his long sword in seconds, leaving Kon to punch and kick some…and of course Ichigo to use his Zanpakuto to slash them all into dust for these zombie-like bulls. Ichigo's Zangetsu - Slaying Moon.

"Zangetsu!"

Looks like that takes care of all an army of dead bulls, nice one. And good team work there to both Alucard and Sonia's surprise to see there, well Uryu still wishes he could fight again if he didn't lose all of his Quincy powers. Bummer…

"Wow…" Sonia was amazed. "Now that's team work."

Alucard couldn't agree with Sonia even more.

"Not bad."

Orihime cheers with joy with Kon doing the same, while Chad stood and Ichigo was happy after doing a fine job.

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Ichigo.

Uryu didn't look so happy for Sonia to notice as she and Uryu had something in mind to let him fight again to use some Quincy powers somehow, really? Just like that?

"Hey, Uryu…Don't look so upset. There is one thing that Alucard and I can let you borrow for some Quincy power." said Sonia.

This makes Uryu get interested suddenly.

"Wait! Really!?" he asked to be surprise to hear. "There's a way!?"

"There is."

And before Alucard could say anything about that part to Uryu, more danger was around the building that wasn't anymore Undead Bull armies this time…More like lots of trees coming to life to be breaking in the place with long vines to catch Sonia, Alucard, Uryu, Kon, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad by surprise; only for Uryu to see a female high school student to be out this late working on a school program after school – a new student for her name is Hayame Yoko with long dark blue hair, light blue eyes, had one black glove on her left hand all the time, and wore a girl's uniform to be smart, beautiful, and a caring person to be in the area at a very bad timing tonight.

"What's happening!?" Orihime was freaking out. "The place is growing with lots of trees!"

"This is not good…!" Chad was panicking in his own way.

Kon moves away from the odd moving vines of a tree in time.

"I don't like this!"

With Uryu running outside to do something in time before the vines could grab them…

"Uryu! What are you doing!?" Ichigo asks him.

"Someone else is in danger from outside of this school!" he answered. "I have to save that girl! It's the least I can do since I don't have any powers!"

As Uryu makes it out in time to see Hayame just about to leave the school for turning in the paper work, as she spots him thinking that he was passing by for there were Tree-Like Beasts behind the girl to not notice at all to get attacked from behind.

The Tree-Like Beasts 'or The Treant' is an ancient tree animated by a purely malevolent evil. It is a giant walking tree with a face on it and behaves and attacks exactly like other Golem or Great Armor enemies. It may be based on the Dungeons & Dragons Treant monster, which in turn is based on J. R. R. Tolkien's Ents.

"Oh, hello there." she was greeting Uryu. "You go to school here? I'm new to this school. The name is Hayame Yoko, and I start here tomorrow-!"

"Look out!"

Uryu pushes Hayame away from the tree demon's whack of its giant branch-like arm to try hitting the girl, but he saves her in time to now see what was going on.

"W…What…What are those things!?" she panics.

He must think of something to get Hayame out of the danger in time and then the others will join Uryu once everything else's good.

"(This is bad…! How are we going to get out of this mess alive!?)"

I hope both Uryu and Hayame do get out of this mess in time...somehow! As Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Kon, Sonia, and Alucard must face off with more army of Dracula's monsters of the big trees, strong, and scary looking to surround our heroes…Soon the two partners knew right away on who they were dealing with to do something like this.

"Alucard!"

"I know, Sonia!" Alucard said in anger. "It's one of Dracula's top men who serve him…"

For this one was much more bigger, or rather huge looking, big, scary, and deadly who was the Executioner himself 'the Castlevania: Legends version that is'. For he was carrying a huge axe to cut anyone or anything in half with on swing.

The Executioner seems slow at first, but that's just a ruse to set you up for his mad dashes and long jump attacks. Using his axe, he'll march toward any living being to do his dungeon-inhabiting job. It's not so much that he's hard to defeat, it's that the construction of his chamber makes it hard to maneuver around. The Executioner often plants himself on a platform right above them, swinging his axe wildly, leaving no way to escape.

"Executioner!" both Sonia and Alucard said.

"Exe-what now!?" Ichigo was lost.

With that big giant appearing in front of the six to cut down the undead bull into pieces in seconds, he was ready to kill his enemies by Dracula's orders. Strong to follow orders very well; but he wasn't too smart to talk funny so well.

" **You two…"** the Executioner spoke. **"You son of Lord Dracula and Belmont person, enemies to him. Enemies to us…!"**

Alucard and Sonia were ready for him as Ichigo and the others stop the tree demons together.

"Guess we'll handle the tree freaks ourselves. Attack!"

As Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Kon did their parts in battle – the Executioner uses his axe to create a powerful gust of wind to knock the others down to be trapped by the vines of the trees demons which was grabbing hold on all of them.

"Oh, no!" Kon was stuck.

"Can't…! Cut loose…!" so was Chad.

"Ichigo! We can't break free!" and Orihime as well.

Ichigo couldn't reach his sword to get tied up and couldn't escape either.

"I can't reach my Zanpakuto!"

Sonia uses her fire whip to try freeing the other four.

"Oh, no-!"

" **Don't do it! Or else…!"**

Before both Sonia and Alucard could save their friends, the vines of the demon trees were trying to pull the four hard until they could rip their limbs apart in seconds. Painful for Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Kon were all trapped.

"You wouldn't dare…!" angered Alucard.

" **Me would. Take one step closer, and they will rip them. Starting with girl. You face me first, and friend outside will get crushed on own with no trouble. By order of Lord Dracula, we win this fight."**

With the Executioner having the upper hand against Sonia and Alucard to fight with him together to save their friends, can they do it in time? Also, can they also stop the tree demons, Uryu to get the new girl Hayame out of danger, as well as saving Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Kon's lives before they're tore to death…? As the huge giant laughs for his enjoyment, Ichigo could see now that everything he was told so far was very much real here to know that they must win this battle, but not to die for real if they couldn't escape first!

"(This really sucks if we end up dying by the hands of a vampire…!)" Ichigo said while struggle to get out.

More to come next time…


	8. Hayame Yoko

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

This was bad here to be going on at the new high school building of the gym area and such for students to be doing…With the Executioner making his move 'who works for Dracula under his master's orders', he commands to hold Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' as his hostages by the Tree Beasts for him to fight against both Alucard and Sonia on his own. Or he will order them to pull them limb by limb to death to bleed out. And what's worse, since Uryu didn't have any more Quincy powers, he risks his own life to save a bystander girl who was a transfer student for tomorrow. But there won't be if he and Hayame are both get killed by an army of Tree Beasts surrounded and tries stomping them to death to give them the chase. What's going to happen now...? Uryu tries grabbing hold of Hayame's hand to make a run for it without stopping.

"Run!" said Uryu. "(This is the least I can do for now.)"

"What!?"

The two started to run for the demons started to go after her as a group to try stopping them.

"Just trust me and keep on running! Don't stop for anything!"

"I'm running! I'm running!" she said while running really fast. "(Ah, man! This isn't how I want school to start out for me is to die by a bunch of demons!)"

Seems that Hayame is seeing that this whole thing was real to her to see real monsters who were trying to kill her. With that going on outside, the inside of the building was hard for neither of our five heroes could cut loose from the tree demons deadly vines that are holding them all down and Ichigo's Zanpakuto too for Sonia and Alucard had no choice now but to play by the Executioner's rules.

"Sonia." Alucard tells her that they had no choice.

No kidding! Better than seeing everyone getting tore apart, literally.

"Right, I know. I'm ready." She said. "Fine, Executioner! We'll play by your rules! Alucard and I will fight you, just leave the others alone!"

The giant monster got his ax out to be slashing more things and laughing all weird-like.

" **Good…We played nice? Then enemies to Lord Dracula, shall die! Time, we played nice."**

Guess it was Alucard and Sonia vs. the Executioner 'while Ichigo tries to reach out for his Zangetsu' to fill his Spirit Energy once he grabs hold of it to try fighting back, and saves his friends. And while Uryu outruns the tree demons from back outside to keep himself and Hayame alive…These two partners will give it their all.

"Let's go!" both Sonia and Alucard said together.

From Sonia, fast speed to make the Executioner confused to use her whipping skills 'the Vampire Killing Whip type of weapon', followed by a Chain Whip and a Fireball Whip many times repeatedly…Alucard uses his attack to try hitting the enemy face first – from his fists and flying kicks to also be very fast; Alucard could also use a sword, with a shield, daggers, flying, fireball attacks, and energy blasts as well. Those two were amazing in battle for the others to see while trying to get out of this mess, and Sonia and Alucard stayed close without getting cut in two by the Executioner's many ax swings and powerful winds that were being made by him.

" **Not bad fighters to enemies of Lord Dracula! But hits like those won't kill me!"** he said while swinging his weapon around.

From Executioner's using another hit for Alucard to blow the wind back at the enemy with his own by using his cape, and then burn the rest of the tree beasts in time to save Ichigo to get his Zanpakuto back, and cuts away to freeing Orihime, Chad, and Kon in the mess in time from the vines.

"Thanks, you two!" he said to be waving to them.

Now those two can finish the job together since the others are safe from any other danger.

"Sonia! Now!" Alucard said to her.

"Got it, Alucard!"

With Sonia using her chain whip to tie up Executioner's legs to go down by Alucard's powerful kick to the face, he falls over like a big tree but with him holding on his huge weapon that was still in his hands.

" **Blast! Bad cheaters!"**

"You played dirty first, loser!" said Sonia to get out her other weapon to use next. "You may be strong, but not so bright in battle, aren't you? This ends right here right now!"

But it looks like the Executioner had something else up his sleeves again…

" **No…! Won't go down…"** he swings his ax again. **"Will win somehow to kill all of you!"**

Looks like the weapon was coming down on to Orihime, Chad, Kon, and Ichigo for they couldn't run away in time, oh no!

"Chad! Orihime! Get back!" Ichigo warns his friends.

Chad and Orihime both see the danger coming down on top of them…

"No."

"Incoming!"

Luckily, Chad's strong arms grabs a pillar of a building part to stop the ax from landing, as Orihime uses her shield, and Ichigo with his sword to stop the heavy weapon from hitting them. As Kon was ducking in fear.

"Ah, man…!" he said. "This is too much for me to handle!"

Just as the ax was getting heavier for them, it makes a crashing type of sound, not good…! While back outside for Uryu to hear the danger going on to still outrun the tree demons and keep Hayame safe from getting stomped. Only they work as a team to surround their enemies a bit too well all over the school.

"Oh, no…!" Hayame was scared.

"This way!" Uryu and Hayame kept on running all over to find a way out, but only more and more tree demons try blocking their path for one tries to hit them for Uryu to jump away from the hit in time and saving Hayame's life. Close call! Until more vines come out of the grounds by the army of demon trees' doing to strap Hayame's entire body down and couldn't get out of it at all. "Oh, no!" Uryu panics to go help her out. "(Not good!) I must do something! I'll get you out of there, just hang on!"

Uryu tried and tried to pull Hayame out of the vines, but it was too strong and it was growing back too fast to have his hands bleed out.

"Me, hang in there!?" questioned Hayame. "But what about you!? You're bleeding! Just run away!"

Uryu won't leave an innocent bystander behind and still be useful for his friends to fight off Hollow, monsters, as such with or without his powers.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Not good…He better hurry to get Hayame out of this mess. Uryu! While that was happening for Uryu to do so and roll away from the danger in time from almost getting stomped on by an army of tree beasts, back inside of the gym-like building 'to be no more'; the crashing sound almost killed our other heroes from Executioner's swinging ax for both Sonia Alucard uses their weapons to hold it up along with Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad trying to lend them a hand 'and Kon to be hiding in fear underneath'. Still, they were all in danger and trapped for this monster to try to finish them off this way.

"Sonia!? Alucard!?" Ichigo was surprised to see them.

"Don't let your guard down!" she said. "If you do, then we're as good as slice and dice from this thing…!"

So, the other five kept on holding the giant ax back from Executioner to keep on pushing at them for he knows that he was having the upper hand to win…

" **None of you will win. Can still slice you all in two."**

The ax was pushing down fast on the heroes even for Kon.

"I can't look!" he said in fear.

"If we don't push this ax back, then we're all good as dead!" said Alucard. "Hurry!"

With that happening, the same with Uryu and Hayame were surrounded by lots of Tree Beasts about to crush the two into pieces for Uryu was kick hard to fall on the round for Hayame tries carrying him away before they're both dead.

"(Oh, no…)" Hayame couldn't drag Uryu out of this mess. "Help! Help!" she cries out. "Someone! Help us!"

What's going to happen to our heroes now? This looks bad here for Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Kon, Sonia, and Alucard – as Uryu was the same with the new girl Hayame too by Executioner and the Tree Beasts. Looks like all was loss, until…Something was holding all the Tree Beasts back in some type of weird rope for none of them couldn't break out of, to Uryu's surprise to know of that special move from anyone…As for Executioner was getting closer to cut the other heroes, another huge blast comes flying out to send another flying tree beast 'who's now dead', to push Executioner aside to destroys his giant ax. Ha!

Looks like not only Uryu and Hayame were saved from outside of the building – so were Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Kon, Sonia, and Alucard as well by two other living beings with powers who've both defeated all the tree beasts' army and knock the giant group who worked under Dracula to fall for good.

"Alucard?" Sonia was confused. "Did we do this?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I think we were saved by someone else's doing."

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Kon sees Uryu returning with the gang to be carrying the out cold Hayame 'who just fainted' after they were saved.

"It's Uryu." Chad pointed out.

Orihime was happy to see Uryu again.

"Uryu! You're okay! Thank goodness!"

"Where the hell was he!?" questioned Kon.

At least Ichigo was happy that deep down for his friend to come out of that mess alive, that's all that matters. He and the other three see Hayame for the first time.

"Uryu! You scared us half to death!" said Ichigo. "We thought you were a goner by those tree things!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Ichigo. And I was saved, after saving this girl." he said to adjusting his glasses again.

Hayame was out for the others to have a better close view of her.

"A girl?" Kon, Orihime, and Chad were lost.

Now wasn't the time to play guessing games, you guys! For Sonia and Alucard demanded to know about someone saving Uryu and their lives just now right away, because the Executioner tries getting back on his feet to see what has happened to Dracula's army were all destroyed in seconds.

" **No!"** angered the giant monster. **"Lord Dracula's army of trees! Who!? Who did this to them and me!? Show yourselves, enemies to Lord Dracula! No hiding!"**

With Kon panicking like crazy, the others must think of something to stop Executioner right away.

"Not good…!" Alucard wanted to know. "Uryu! Please tell us on who got you and that woman out of the tree beasts' grasp!"

"It couldn't have been any of us or you. So who was it?" questioned Sonia.

Uryu hate to say it himself, but he does anyway for all of them to sense 'two' of them coming in and so does the enemy as well.

"Why don't you see for yourselves."

And here they were for Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and very much to Kon's surprise to see two other Soul Reapers who have come to the rescue that they and Uryu know of already 'but Alucard and Sonia were new to see that Ichigo was right on what he was saying about Soul Reapers being real and their line of work'. It was Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai! Now Executioner was going to be in a world of hurt since those two took out the Tree Beasts together to save both Uryu and Hayame's lives.

"Rukia!" surprised Ichigo and Kon 'for he was so happy to see her again'.

"And Renji!" same thing with Orihime and Chad.

To Alucard was speechless to see two more other Soul Reapers like Ichigo is but they were much different from him, Sonia now knows the truth so far in person.

"Wait…Two more Soul Reapers? They're real!?" she was very lost and shock about this whole thing.

Well, Ichigo told her so…

"See!? I told you!" he said out loud. "(Rukia and Renji saved Uryu and the other student? And then saved us? How were they aware of these strange monsters?)"

Executioner sees the two Soul Reapers making their appearances, and to see that their friends were still alive and well.

"Looks like we made it here just in time." said Rukia. "I'm glad we came to save Uryu, the human girl, and our friends, huh Renji?"

"You said it, Rukia, and that big freak there must be the leader of the walking wood of weirdos we just took out." Renji said to be smirking. "Alright, you guys. Just stay put since you all did so well so far."

Renji and Rukia draw out their Zanpakutos for battle, as this will be the first time to see Rukia here and that she has her powers back to be fighting again. Which was very good!

"He's right, Ichigo. Uryu told us everything. Stay where you all are, will ya?"

Looks like they were serious about this for Ichigo tells Sonia and Alucard that they'll be fine, big time.

"But that monster's hard to beat-!"

"They'll be fine." Ichigo said to Alucard to stop him. "Trust me. Renji and Rukia come from the Soul Society that I told you about who are real Soul Reapers and me being a bit different than they are, but they are good getting the job done against Hollows, other things, or this Executioner character. Just watch, this bastard's going to meet his match."

Ichigo was right about that…As he, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Kon 'who was going all lovey-like and all at Rukia' just watch the fight for Alucard seems to believe in his words and Sonia for they will see for themselves soon enough.

"Those two can do other things than hunt down Hollows…? (I can't believe that Soul Reapers are real!)"

The Executioner thinks that he could beat the two up, but not really…

" **Ha! Two more enemies of Lord Dracula stop him or me! Can stop you with my strength instead!"** the monster charges at them.

Seems that Rukia and Renji both know what to do, as they look at each other to see that they only need to use their Shikai forms of their Zanpakutos to beat Executioner only with their weapons, they can still win. With the monster throwing his strongest punch, Renji blocks it to have it stuck in between his giant fingers, the blade stabbed right through. Soon, Rukia uses her other one to stab his giant foot many times to make him be in pain, allowing them to finish him right away by using their attacks.

"Here comes the final blow." Alucard felt out the energy while seeing the battle at the same time.

And he was right about that part…Rukia freezes up Executioner with her Zanpakuto's powers which was the the most beautiful one from the Soul Society that she has gotten. Here it comes!

" **Why is the room getting cold?"** Executioner was lost.

Here is it – Rukia's Zanpakuto called Sode no Shirayuki – Sleeved White Snow.

"Now then…Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Too cold! But Rukia's powers created snow and ice to trap the Executioner right where she wanted him to be, for his huge and strong body couldn't break free from her icy powers.

" **What!? No! Can't move! No fair!"**

Rukia high fives Renji next to be his turn to finish him off and say this to the likes of Dracula's so call henchmen…

"I'll tell you what's not fair, ugly. Hurting others to be taken down without them noticing it is what I like to call it unfair by your doing." Renji uses his Zanpakuto and strikes at Executioner.

Renji's – Zabimaru – Snake Tail. Seems that Sonia and Alucard now know of the Soul Reapers true powers that saved them today besides Ichigo and his friends, they were going to be needed that for their real fight coming up.

"It's all over for him…" said Rukia.

"Now Roar! Zabimaru!"

And over it was, Renji's sword traps Executioner's entire body up to be cut a lot to bleed and goes down in pain to be screaming out loud. Nicely done, Renji and Rukia. With their job completed, the monster gets up a little to make a full-scale retreat right away, returning to Dracula's lair to report back to his master right away. For this was only the beginning of the battle for Sonia and Alucard to be facing against, but not alone at least.

" **Damn you…! All you! You think you've won!? Not close! Lord Dracula shall have everything and we'll win!"** Executioner makes a leave in the portal. **"I come back to finish you one day…! Be back I will."**

Looks like one of the seven commanders who work for Dracula was defeated 'to badly gets hurt to have no choice but to retreat' from the battle to lose against different beings who are aiding Sonia of the Belmont family and Alucard who's a half breed vampire and the son of Dracula. This is great! So off to the portal of he goes back to his boss's lair to recover and to report back right away…What a coward!

To those two were amazed to see more Soul Reapers like Ichigo on their team to come to the rescue 'with Renji and Rukia are a cute couple'. Orihime heals Uryu's hands and Hayame by using her powers as well her - Sōten Kisshun 'Twin Sacred Return Shield'. I like her powers of her six helpers Tsubaki 'attacker', Shuno and Ayame 'healers', and Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon 'defenders'.

"Thanks, Orihime." said Uryu. "How's that girl doing?"

Orihime checks on Hayame's condition.

"You're welcome, Uryu. And she'll be just fine. All she need is some rest after what she has been through so much after what she saw tonight."

"I'm glad she is."

With Uryu looking happy to save someone's life tonight, all was good for Hayame to be carried home by Chad's help later. But first…lots of things to talk about with Rukia and Renji to say hi to everyone else once again to help them out in the World of the Living from all the way from the Soul Society.

"Hey, Ichigo, do you missed us?" Renji was only playing around with him.

"Well, well. Rukia and Renji, it's been a while."

That's Ichigo way to saying hi to his friends, he's always acting like this.

"What's up?" Rukia says hi back.

And Kon goes lovey-dovey around Rukia to run up to try hugging her again.

"Rukia-! AH!" But Orihime bumps into Kon to be knock down on the ground to hug her friend Rukia instead.

"Rukia!" she sounded happy.

"(Ouch…! It was worth it…)" Kon said in pain to look happy that it was a girl who hit him instead.

Looks like Rukia and Orihime were good friends to be hugging each other.

"Orihime, I'm glad you're doing well." she says the same thing to Chad and Uryu as well. "Good to see you two as well, Chad. Uryu."

Uryu bows to Rukia and Chad put his hand up and saying hi back.

"Hi." Chad said.

"Same here. Thanks for saving me and this girl." said Uryu. "(Still, I did nothing, but I did save her life. And whatever Sonia and Alucard have in mind for me to have some Quincy powers, then so be it…)"

Seems that Uryu will do so for those two did help him out, more on that in a bit…

"Anytime, what are friends for?" then Rukia spots Kon on the ground. "Oh, hi Kon. Good to see you too."

Kon just puts his thumbs up.

"Hi, Rukia! (Lucky…I got the hot big breasts like Orihime's, my Rukia has come back to me, and now with the hot legs of Sonia…I'm so lucky to have these three lovely ladies.)"

Right, in Kon's dreams…Renji then says hi to the others while leaning on Ichigo's head for fun to not liking it at all.

"Nice seeing you again, Orihime. Is Ichigo treating you well? What up, Chad? Kon, when will you stop acting like a little perverted? And Uryu, still trying to get your Quincy powers back I see? Keep at it."

Ichigo pushes Renji off his head leaving the rest to be confused for Orihime just laughs.

"Get off me!" he said in anger.

Soon Sonia got a little upset to not know the more Soul Reapers in person to get some answers out of them, since she and Alucard told Ichigo and his friends of their other real situation first. Makes sense there, I guess.

"Hey!" she yells out loud. "Excuse me, but what's going on here!? Two other Soul Reapers who are much different from Ichigo and such? Alucard and I demand some answers! Right now!"

Rukia and Renji were confused to be seeing two new strangers in the picture.

"Ah…Excuse me…?" Rukia was confused. "Do you two know about those monsters?"

"Well, those trees and the giants weren't Hollows that we know of." said Renji. "Are you two friend or foe?"

Soon Alucard steps in to explains a bit better on Sonia's behalf.

"Friend, I assure you two." ge said.

"Alucard." surprises Sonia there.

With Rukia and Renji were concerned 'almost' of Alucard who was another monster but a half breed, to show that he means no harm to them or the others at all since he was helping Ichigo and his friends.

"Care to explain on what's been happening in the World of the Living?" Rukia asks Alucard.

"I can explain, on the behalf of Sonia. That is if you and your other Soul Reaper friend can tell us all about yourselves, please. For I am Alucard, a half breed human and a vampire of our enemy Dracula, who's also my Father. Well, I don't want to call him that…And this is my childhood friend/partner Sonia Belmont."

So much to explain here, one at a time that is. Alucard told Renji and Rukia on the story for his and Sonia's goal of stopping Dracula who has awaken again to be stopped every century by the Belmonts, his monsters invading Earth 'even more in Karakura Town more', save Richard, revenge on the lord of darkness human lover from long ago that he let Lisa die from her own kind from back then, and such. For Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Kon were going to help them out since the two saved their lives. They get it now…With Renji now believing in them, it was Rukia's turn to tell Sonia and Alucard on who they were like Ichigo, and how so? She draws it in her silly bunny-like cartoons like a child again. Leaving Ichigo, Alucard, and Sonia speechless from her work – while Renji stays out of it, Kon didn't mind, as Orihime, Uryu, and Chad also stayed out of it 'just in case'.

"We are Soul Reapers from a place called the Soul Society, the same with Ichigo but he's only human with a special gift that he has like Renji and me. Or some people call him a Substitute Soul Reaper. He's Renji Abarai, lieutenant from Squad 6, and I'm Rukia Kuchiki, also a lieutenant from Squad 13. We are allies and friends to Ichigo and the others." then she explains through the drawings. "Our job is to train hard and protect our world and your world, the World of the Living. There are Hollows of beast-like demons who were once Wholes of the humans who were killed if they're not saved by our kind to turn into one to eat Soul Reapers or other souls to cause construction and chaos for some come from the World of Hollows; only we the Soul Reapers use our weapons which are Zanpakutos with special powers can from two different words or use our skills to stop and destroy all Hollows to save the many lives as we can, along with saving Wholes. For another name of wondering souls, spirits, or ghosts to use the bottom of our swords are called the Konso. When using it on them, we send their souls in to the Soul Society to live a peaceful area there and to have a wonderful life for all eternity. You get it now?"

And then Renji tells Alucard and Sonia about how Ichigo save Rukia to saving his family, gets arrested as a set up to be sentence to death, a rescue mission, and betrayal by two captains from squads 3, 5, and 9. For Ichigo awakens his own Soul Reaper powers, Orihime and Chad discover their powers when they encounter with Hollows too, Uryu made friends after his duel against Ichigo, and saving Kon's life too in saving other lives as well. But from Sonia's reactions of Rukia's drawings, she says it for Ichigo turns away to try warning her.

"I wouldn't say anything about Rukia's crappy drawings if I were you…"

"Really?" she just says it. "Excuse me, Rukia, but…How old are you? Are you sure you're not a little kid?"

Rukia got mad to throw black ink in Sonia's face, and throwing her other pad of papers all over Ichigo to send him flying.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?" he demanded to know.

"Ah! Really!? Ink in my face!?" Sonia was upset.

Alucard cleans the mess up for Sonia.

"I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you, Sonia." he said. "I guess we believe in Ichigo now, right? As he and the others are with us?"

"Yes…You are right, Alucard." Sonia then says this part next. "Sorry, Rukia. I forgot that you and Renji lived longer in your own world. Also, thank you for explaining everything to us. (Lucky for Alucard and I to get everything about Soul Reaper and what they do.)"

With Kon and Renji laughing at Ichigo to go chasing after them all over the broke-down gym building 'with Orihime laughing with joy while Uryu and Chad just watched to be weird out from the look on their faces', Rukia sees that she can trust in Alucard and Sonia 'for this Belmont female fighter' reminded her of Ichigo's attitude and looks.

"Working with you two, will be wonderful." said Rukia.

"From the mess that we've been having in one area so far, its good that we are." Alucard says it. "There will be more monsters out there who work for Dracula to beware of. I take it that there won't be see any Hollows anytime soon…"

"This is only the beginning of a war that's coming." then Sonia says this part next. "This won't be so easy with only the nine of us on the team."

Those three can say that again…Seems that Alucard and Sonia's fight will soon get serious with more of Dracula's goons to be showing up one by one to be ready for all of them; but they'll be ready and so will the others like Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Kon to be joining in along with Renji and Rukia and they try to carry the sleepy Hayame back to her home next. But first…

"So…Should we fix this place up before we head back home?" ask Ichigo. "Because we don't want our teachers in this school to see you guys get in to trouble."

Meaning that Uryu, Orihime, and Chad might be and Kon 'in Ichigo's body'. And maybe Sonia and Alucard if they weren't too careful from wondering around a lot.

"Might as well before calling it a night." said Renji. "Rukia, could you contact the Soul Society on our new discovery later?"

Rukia does so on her Soul Reaper type of pager-like cell phone already also known as the Soul Pager.

"Sure thing."

"In that case, you two better get on out of here." Ichigo said to both Sonia and Alucard. "The people here know us, but if you two get caught in public to see this type of damage that was done tonight, it'll be game over of committing a crime in our area."

Once he said that part, Sonia and Alucard make their leave right away.

"Thank you again for all of your help." Alucard bows to everyone. "We will return to all of you again real soon. Sonia."

"Right. Be on a look out, always. Dracula may strike again anytime soon. So your Spirit Energies must be locked and loaded for all of you." Sonia said to take care of Hayame. "Alucard and I will take the girl home, we know where she lives. Thanks anyways, Chad, but we'll take it from here. Good night, everyone."

The other seven see them leaving for Uryu was happy to see that Hayame was going to be just fine to hopefully see her living a normal life in the morning at school, and as a new student.

"(Thank you for everything, you two. I'm glad I did something right…)" he said to himself.

And with that, off Alucard and Sonia leave the place in time while carrying Hayame back to her house 'who lives alone since her parents are rich, normally to be well paid' to wake up from a dream. But it was real to feel everything out to try sleeping the rest of the night. That's good, huh? Looks like we haven't seen the last of that girl at all since she might have the same powers of feeling, seeing, and hearing the things that were unreal 'so yeah'. As for the other team of seven, they need to work quickly to clean the place up somehow before heading back home for the night.

"Ah, man!" Kon was complaining again. "What a night!"

"You guys…" Chad tries to say something. "I think we need to start fixing up around here."

Orihime was more than ready to help out.

"Then let's get to work!"

"We might as well." Uryu said to go along with it. "Let's go, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he said. "Rukia. Renji. Lend us a hand?"

And so, they do for they need to get into their Gigai forms afterwards to stay in the World of the Living for a while.

"Then let's get to it."

"Right!"

For Renji to 'once again' stayed at Kisuke Urahara's shop again, while Rukia stayed at Ichigo's house 'in his closet as always'…For those three, Kon, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad all did their parts to fix up the good remains of the gym building 'the best they could' Ichigo going back into his body, Rukia and Renji in their own thing, Kon back to his stuff animal-like body, and they all headed back home to rest for school tomorrow for this battle will soon come than it was the first few times already starting out. You know? I hope they were all ready as much as Sonia and Alucard were to still be undercover as a band member that were traveling for now, and living in a nice hotel that they could afford. Lucky…

Elsewhere in an odd dimension-like world of darkness 'Dracula's lair' for he wasn't too happy from Executioner's failure to be punished from be shock a lot to take it for he was mad at his enemies more than his mistakes to stand down for now. Ouch! While the other six of the seven servants who work for their boss like Executioner was as a member like him – Creature Bat 'the freaking looking type', Death Dragon 'the quiet and calm type', Flying Wolf 'the fun time', Minotaur 'the tough type', Joker 'the psycho type', and Medusa 'the lovely and mean type' were gather together. As they chitchat on what happened to their own member to get into trouble and talk behind Executioner's back to overhear them for more to come in their turn the next time on whenever that part might accrued real soon.

" **Well, well, well…"** Creature Bat spoke up first. **"Looks like our big boy Executioner just got served by our Lord himself."**

" **In more ways…than one…"** then the Death Dragon.

" **But only because he rushes in to battle without thinking first."** Flying Wolf did too. **"Totally not cool!"**

The others laugh together without a care in the world, this angers the Executioner quietly.

" **The Belmont member and Alucard will pay for this! Big time!"** Minotaur makes a huge hole from the walls with his strong fists. **"The half breed accuse of a son of our Lord Dracula needs to put a stop to that boy…! Or else I will."**

" **And then what, you big bully?"** Joker was going crazy to be teasing him. **"Getting back at those two won't do us any good. They got new friends to get in our way from our goal from ruling this planet! We need to wait for further orders from the big boss until then."**

Confusing the others, a little, Medusa explains it better to all of them.

" **Joker's right, you know."** She said to sound lovely in her tone of voice. **"A boring wait, but all worth the more fun real soon. The more we learn about our new enemies with our old ones, the better we can kill them one by one."**

Those six were so messed up, to even talk bad about their own comrade Executioner like that to make him very angry to be alone from within the lair somewhere to be mad at them and his enemies with new members as well. Ouch! Will he stand down 'as Dracula order him to do' or what…? The next day looks like a nice sunny day at the high school for Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia 'to replacing people's memories as she was a student' to go while waiting for Sonia and Alucard to report back to them in person; also, Renji was working there as a janitor 'I don't know why'. With Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana were all seated in class to wait for their teacher Ms. Misato Ochi to enter inside of their classroom in a bit.

"Looks like everything's good…" said Chad.

Seems so for the other adults look all over the gym building to see some changes to figure that part out, for the others leave the area in time without any trouble from last night.

"Seems like it. That was close." Orihime said.

"Tell me about it." and Rukia.

The four girls all say hit to Rukia.

"Good morning! Rukia!"

Same thing with Tatsuki.

"Yo! Rukia! What's up?" she said.

"Oh! Good morning, Tatsuki! Morning, everybody!"

Rukia acted like her calm self to be friendly to others 'once again' for Ichigo and Renji know the real truth about her. Looks likes Renji will take some time to get use of being a janitor in the school buildings. And cleaning a lot...

"(Give me a break-!)" Renji trips on his own water spill on the floor.

Ichigo just says this to Rukia to get it over and done with…

"Again?" he asks her.

"Again."

Keigo 'who was silly again as always' and Mizuiro both go up to Ichigo and Uryu to say something to them.

"Hey, Ichigo-! Ah!" Ichigo punches Keigo again.

"Morning, Keigo. Morning, Mizuiro." he said.

"Morning, Ichigo." said the calm and caring Mizuiro. "Did you hear the news?"

"About what? Besides having the cheerful Rukia with us in our school and a new janitor in one day?"

As if Ichigo didn't care if he took a wild guess about it.

"Not that!" Keigo corrects his friend. "Well, besides the weirdo janitor and having the lovely Rukia Kuchiki is fine…We have two new girls and one dude joining our school!"

With Keigo happy about it…This was news to Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and even Uryu to be hearing about this.

"New students who are two girls and a boy?" all four of them said together.

"Who are they?" ask Uryu.

I think he knows on one of them 'as Renji overhears it all while working outside of the classroom'.

"Well, we know that one's a nice-looking girl who transfer all the way from the United States." Mizuiro explained. "She's half Japanese and American. Pretty cool, huh?"

Keigo says the other two new students.

"And another woman with long blonde hair in a rock band we all know and love! To be from the United States while staying in school and doing her career along with it, with her manager as a bodyguard of some goth type of person of some kind…But I so want to go out with this girl!"

Ichigo and the others still don't get it. Well, Uryu might on the first person to be…

"Ah…So, who are they?" he asked.

Soon Ochi enters in the room to do so right now, for class to start.

"Alright, students. Please be seated." she said. "Now we have with us are three new students in our school. One transferred, and two more as foreigner students to be very famous." Ochi calls out to them. "Come on in!"

And coming into the class room they did. For Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Rukia were shock from the first person to be showing her face again and for Uryu got one part right. But at the same time, he didn't think she would show up again so soon after last night event to not remember a thing about it, or does she…?

"It's you!"

"Class, this is Hayame Yoko." said the teacher.

She seems like this girl was happy to see Uryu again.

"Hi, everyone! Please to meet you!" she said to be smiling. "I'm looking forward to make some new friends with all of you!"

Oh, boy…Uryu's face was turning red suddenly just by looking at Hayame.

"It's the girl we saved." surprised Rukia.

"And she looks fine now to be in full spirits." same with Orihime.

"Surprising." spoke up Chad.

Hey, that's not the only thing for Ichigo or Renji to be speechless about the next two students for Ochi introduces two more for everyone else to already be aware of like Keigo said.

"And the other two are here for learning while still working at the same time. Ms. Sonia Belmont of the B-Last Band lead singer, and her manager/bodyguard and childhood friend Mr. Alucard Bishop."

"(What!?)" shock Uryu, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo the most when saying hearing the two names

"(Alucard…?)"

"(And Sonia!?)"

With Chad speechless, Rukia to try not to say anything, and Hayame just looking at the two – seems like Sonia was her normal self to be respectful to others for the guys 'even more for Keigo' were head over heels in love. While the girls 'who were three of Orihime's friends but Chizuru', were going boy crazy over Alucard to just be calm, quiet, and cool looking.

"Please to meet you all." Alucard said calm and quietly.

"Nice to meet you everyone too." and Sonia. "Please treat me as a friend besides a famous band member, okay? Let's have some fun this school semester year."

So…What was Alucard and Sonia's game here? I know that Hayame is just a normal girl to start a new life in Japan 'from her very busy family to move there', and the other thing was those two were still doing their job is by going to high school to get Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and the others to help them out like this? Well, they needed a plan in mind for Alucard hands over Renji a note to say something on a paper: 'Not a word, talk more after school. You and your friends stay in this room until then, for Sonia and I will tell you everything privately with a plan to help us out still. – Alucard.' That's what it said, for class starts for now for Ochi to seat the three somewhere to sit at. Good thing Rukia whispers to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu of the note that Renji got in time.

"Now then…Ms. Yoko, please have a seat next to Mr. Ishida. Ms. Belmont, you and Mr. Bishop can seat with each other across from Ms. Inoue and Mr. Kurosaki down there." she said to get some school work done. "Now, it's time to get right down to our history lessons for today, everyone."

And with that, Hayame sits with Uryu.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Hayame Yoko, it's nice to meet you."

Uryu shakes her hand to be speechless and red all over at the same time.

"I'm…Uryu…" he clears his throat. "Uryu Ishida! Please to meet you too, Ms. Yoko!"

Oh, boy…With Sonia just glaring at Ichigo to look upset about her and Alucard to tell him and his friends about something after school, looks like things will be harder to get ready for battle. For Rukia and Renji both do report back to the Soul Society on the things that's been happening so far and more to come later, to be ready for anything else against Dracula and his monsters? When will him and his goons strike again next?

"(Great, just great…! Not only that we got Sonia and Alucard as made up students and rock band people…But they're sticking with the rest of us until we defeat this vampire ruler!)" upsetting Ichigo.

Yep, all of this and more after school for a lot of things to go down next time.


	9. Kisuke Urahara

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

So many things to be going on with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Kon, along with Renji and Rukia who were both aiding them from the Soul Society to save the lives differently against Dracula and his monsters who are invading the World of the Living. Even the world if nothing is done for Alucard and Sonia to complete the task and save Richard Belmont's life, who's Alucard's friend and Sonia's older brother. And how can our heroes aid the two and still defend Karakura Town? By becoming not only a rock band member with a manager/bodyguard, but they also needed to become students to stay closer with the others and lots to explain their plans later. 'As well as Hayame Yoko who's a new student there, and feeling out from what happened last night to remember the rest to have some powers ever since she was born with them'. Cool!

Besides Hayame already making some new friends 'for Uryu to really like her' and Renji as a janitor to go undercover, as Keigo was hitting on her and Sonia too 'while Alucard was trying to keep her protected a little too well'.

"Wow! Wow! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Keigo goes love-like crazy at Sonia and Hayame. "Ms. Hayame and the Hot Idol Sonia! At our school! Please go out with me, lovely ladies! Or at least one of you-!" Just as Keigo was making his moves on the two girls, Alucard punches him in the stomach slightly to slow this human down from his great strength that he has.

"Forgive me, but…I'm Sonia's childhood friend, bodyguard, and manager." Alucard said calmly. "Anyone who dares approach to her like that, I'm afraid that I must restrain you."

Sonia smirks to pat Alucard on the back for another job well done 'like she was laughing from the inside'.

"Down, Alucard, you've done well." Sonia gives Keigo her autograph. "You can have this instead. Enjoy."

Ichigo, Chad, and Mizuiro saw that part coming for Keigo was a bit hurt to try getting back up on his feet.

"That had to hurt, huh Keigo?" Mizuiro said to his friend.

Keigo then does it again to Hayame this time.

"I'm still a big fan by the way…Then what about you, Ms. Hayame? Do you want to go on a date-!?" Uryu throws a book at Keigo's head hard to go on the ground again and in pain.

"That had to hurt." said Chad.

"Sorry, Mr. Asano, but you're not my type." said Hayame. "Do you still want to be friends instead?"

At least Hayame was being nice to him, so that was a double rejection for this guy once again, as Keigo was rolling around to be in such pain.

"Not going to happen!" angered Uryu.

The other girls were confused and the other students in the class room as well.

"Uryu?" questioned both Rukia and Orihime.

Looks like the smart genius Uryu might have a crush on Hayame…

"Ah…! Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

With Hayame laughing and Renji was enjoying the show quietly from outside of the classroom, Ichigo sees that having three more students 'and two that he knows of', there was going to be a lot of planning to be going on of the battle that's about to come.

"(Sonia and Alucard better give us a good reason why they're at our school later, after we survived this day first…)" Ichigo said to himself to be sighing.

Will Keigo be all right?

"Ah, Keigo?" Tatsuki tries helping him out. "Need a hand?"

"Please…Don't touch me…"

Tatsuki goes back to her seat next to Orihime's instead.

"Yep. He'll be just fine."

I guess he will, but with a broken heart that Keigo has gotten now…Bummer. And so, as the school was going by normally – the after-school program has started. For the other five girls of the band agreed to go to school in Japan for a while touring still of Raven, Coley, Robin, Taylor, and Sam  'the five names of the girls in the band there' would do an idea concert planning of a rock and roll club 'for Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana were also in' to aid the girls with Sonia, Alucard, Ichigo, and the others to also be in as well during their lunch break in return or after school day to end; the real thing will be happening from Sonia and Alucard to have in mind for their new teammates helping them out in return by training them as well with gifts to let them borrow during the battle against Dracula that was happening at the big open fields of the school area would be the best place to train everyone at 'with no one else around but them'.

How so…? Well, looks like Kon follows Orihime and Rukia at the school building to get close to them 'again' as someone stops them from behind to get involved in this whole thing. Huh? As Sonia and Alucard were in the clear as they could finally talk to Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, and Renji on their idea of training them 'and Kon too' in time before Dracula and his goons will strike again to be ready for him. And soon enough they'll stop that lord of darkness to save the world and save Richard Belmont along the way.

"All clear, Alucard?" Sonia asks him.

He doubles checks for it was only them, along with Kon falling on the ground to be showing up, with one person on the team.

"Just two more left." he carries Kon. "Here's one, and another human from last night."

"Hello…!" Kon said in pain. "I was stalked by a beautiful girl…"

Hayame Yoko shows herself to everyone to be very happy about this whole thing.

"Hey, everyone!"

This comes to a shock to Uryu to be seeing her again.

"Ah! Ms. Yoko!?" he was very surprised.

And so were Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji.

"The new student who was attacked last night!?"

"Huh?" and Chad was lost.

Looks like Kon didn't care on what was going on right now 'since he was in a good mood today'. So much confusion to happen in an empty class room, for Hayame tries calming everyone down first.

"Hey! Hey! It's fine! There's a reason why I came here…"

"Alucard and I invited her!" Sonia spoke out.

That…they did that. No joke, and then everyone calms down to hear more about it.

"What do you mean - you've invited her? Huh, Sonia?" Ichigo demanded to know.

He moves up closer to Sonia to get some answers out of her.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Weirdo!" she said.

"Who are you calling a weirdo!?" angered Ichigo.

With them arguing again, Hayame tells them before they get the meeting started.

"Well, after they rescued me to bringing me back home half asleep…I saw everything that happened." She said. "You see, like you guys...I too was born with powers to sense out, see, and hear things that no one else can not. I'm serious! From two Soul Reapers, another for some humans to awaken with special powers, two more like you guys, a talking doll, a Quincy of the man who saved my life, a girl who's a Belmont member who has to stop Dracula to be for real, and his son Alucard, who's a half human and vampire…are all here in this school that I just transfer to! I'm also a fan of Sonia's band work, so yeah…" Hayame says the rest. "So they felt out that I had a gift to sleep on it, and this morning, Sonia told me to come after school to see you guys. And…I did. Other than helping and knowing more about my powers, I hope that we can still be friends. I'm Hayame Yoko by the way. Nice to meet with all of you."

And there was Ichigo's answer there for Sonia to be laughing about it to be right.

"After we healed her back up thanks to Orihime's skills, Sonia and I knew that she would be great in battle if we train her with us during the upcoming battle." said Alucard. "So, forgive us for not saying anything to any of you from earlier. She won't tell anyone else about this."

With all of that aside, the others get it now as Uryu did as well for he introduces himself to Hayame and he was really shy about a new girl that he thought look cute to him.

"Please to meet you, Ms. Yoko." He said with his hand out. "I am the last of the Quincies, how nice of you to notice." Hayame shakes with Uryu's hand to be sweating a lot.

"Nice to meet you too, Uryu. I hope you can help me out with my powers, and I'll do the same with yours. With new ones to come back to you soon I hope! Also, thank you so much for rescuing me yesterday."

"Don't….! Don't mention it…! I'm glad to help! (She's really cute!)"

Aw…Looks like Uryu has a crush on someone since Yoshino that time, this will be even better for him and Hayame. Little at a time, she wanted to know the rest of Uryu's friends next.

"So you see? I'm trust worthy." Hayame laughs and smiles. "I can also fight pretty well! See?" she shows off her fighting moves to them. "Anyways, what are your names?"

Looks like it was introducing time one by one…From Kon…

"The name's Kon, a handsome Modsoul who can be a real lady's man-!"

Ichigo just kicks Kon's little stuff toy of a body to the wall to keep him away from Hayame, as well as Rukia, Orihime, and Sonia. Enough with the perverted moves for today!

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper." said Ichigo.

Then Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Chad go next.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper from the Soul Society who's also a lieutenant of Squad 13 and member of the Kuchiki Clan."

"Renji Abarai, I'm also a Soul Reaper to be partners with Rukia here. Same area and a lieutenant of Squad 6."

"My name is Orihime Inoue. I have the Six Princess that can create a barrier, heal my friends, and attack enemies as well."

"And I'm Yasutora Sado. But you can just call me Chad, and my arm can change into something different to punch things with."

And with that, Hayame was happy to have new friends in the group she was with besides Uryu who was her saver – seems Sonia and Alucard has gotten some good people to help them out so far.

"Please to meet with all of you." She shakes hands with the others. "Ichigo, I love that hair color of yours. Rukia, you seem awesome in battle. Same with you too, Renji, you must be cool with Rukia by your side. Orihime, I know that you and I will become good friends. And Chad...Ah…well, you are strong with a pure heart. So, good for you. I will train my hardest to be useful in battle, to my new friends. Oh! And the same goes for you, Kon. Hello."

He always gets hurt, doesn't he?

"Right back at you, Hayame-Chan…" he said while he was still in pain.

The more, the merrier, right…? With Ichigo and everyone else liking Hayame already to have some strong Spirit Energy to feel out and Uryu to be smiling in the good way, everything was going to be alright. Right now, it was time for Sonia and Alucard to speak up about their strategy to be doing during the war they were in against Dracula.

"Alright." Alucard goes first. "Now, Sonia and I have gather you all here for a reason…To stop Dracula from ruling our world and to save Richard Belmont's life. Sonia and I can't do this alone; we need to work together. And by doing this, we will train you all with different skills and powers to use in battle besides your normal ones. We call this, the Belmont Upgrade!"

The Belmont Upgrades? What was that?

"Belmont Upgrade?" Ichigo was lost. "What's that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ichigo." said Rukia. "Even Renji or I haven't got a clue."

Renji just stays out of this to keep things to himself without feeling like a complete fool on what Rukia just said.

"(Nor know much about the Belmont and such but heard stories…)"

Continuing…Sonia explains that part to the eight all about it, as Alucard writes it on chalk of the chalk board on what they know about for the others to learn and to be taught every day after school.

"Looks like Alucard and I will explain that part to you all…" she says it. "So all of you listen up! For all of us to beat Dracula and his monsters to save our world and get rescue Richard, the two of us must teach you some new skills in an after-school training from their open fields of many sports things that you guys have from behind the school's building. If we're going to fight, we're must learn so many things that each eight of you have other powers that you didn't know about just yet, but with Alucard and I aiding all of you out, we can do this in no time. Now, let us all take this outside! Let's go!"

Alucard leads the others to follow him and Sonia outside of the school, where their training will soon begin.

"Follow us, please."

And so, they do follow the two outside of the school to be roomier enough with some things for shelter and the back way to get into the school was there; with Alucard and Sonia to give Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Kon, and Hayame some of the things that will be suitable to them of their energy to use in battle from the Belmont family to make different weapons. Each of them were different than the other but the Quincy was the only one that was the same but with more things for Uryu to use. That was good! Now it was time for Sonia and Alucard to show and tell 'with other things they needed to do with those weapons for training as well'.

"Now then, we're all here." Sonia gets out the bag. "Alucard, it's time."

"Yes, Sonia." he hands her the things. "They're all here as we requested by our Master's help."

"Good. Let's get started! Line up!" And for that, all eight of our heroes do that for Sonia and Alucard to hand over their new items one at a time. "First up…Uryu Ishida." Sonia hands the item to him. "These are for you."

"T-T-Thank you so much, Sonia!" Uryu was happy about this. "(This is it…!) Well now, these Quincy items are all for me, they sure look different."

Time for some of the weapons 'of two different ones' as it was explained for Sonia to tell Uryu all about it…

"Okay, Uryu. Now I'm letting you borrow these two Quincy items to use along with the powers when using them. The more you train, the stronger you'll become by using one of these at a time. From the original arrows, a bow, and gloves mix in. For your energy is red instead of blue since the Belmont clan helped the Quines over the years to keep some of their old weaponry to come in handy; along with this stick to create a light saber-but double-sided blade that can cut through anything through your Spirit Energy for it's strong to use in battle. Good ahead, give it a try."

Uryu does so between the bow to create many arrows to pop out in red color this time and fires at a tree, so strong and fast when firing them!

"No way…! Look at you, Uryu." Ichigo said in a silly way again. "Not bad for having borrowed powers…"

"This is wonderful!" said the happy Orihime.

The he does the same of his sword's skill of using the Saber Blade of a Quincy to do the same thing to be quick, fast, and skillful to cut down anything with one slash from it. Cool! Looks like Sonia and Alucard came through for Uryu to be all good to go.

"Way a go, Uryu!" Hayame cheers him on.

Looks like this made Uryu very happy about this.

"Thank you…Ms. Yoko… (This is wonderful. All of this…It's good to have some Quincy powers back, for now at least. It's still all worth it.)"

One more thing to add for Sonia to say this to Uryu.

"Do you like it?" Alucard asks him.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Alucard and Sonia!"

But remember, Uryu was borrowing the items until it's all gone and it will last long for him for this battle to come.

"Now remember this, these are for borrowing." Sonia explains. "These powers will last for you, until you feel a certain point to run out during the fight. Just so you, Uryu, so train well and I know that it'll come back some day from the rest of your Quincy powers. You just need to search it. I did with my powers to become a Belmont, that's for sure."

Uryu understood to remember that part very well, for now he will use those powers very well to be in some use in the Dracula wars.

"You have my word then. I'll do my best." He said.

Next group of people for Sonia and Alucard to give out the other weapons to each of them, next was Chad.

"For you, Chad, I give you the Gloves of Judgment."

"I see…" said Chad.

And now, I shall explain on what was what as those two gives it to our heroes…Chad gets two gloves. Putting two of them on each of your hands can make anyone have higher offense skills to punch much harder.

"Orihime, here's the Necklace of Beauty."

"Oh…It's lovely." said Orihime.

A special diamond like of a necklace to increase anything within anyone's body…When it's around someone's neck, can create a shield even in battle to protect you to be twice as strong, healing abilities to heal that person with the necklace is on, and attack from creating something from your hands of a strong invisible-type of weapon.

"Rukia and Renji, for both of you..." Sonia hands one thing at a time. "Rukia, the Icy Boots. And you, Renji, the Spike-a-Rang."

Nice for two Soul Reapers to have two weapons of their own in this type war that's soon to come.

"Why thank you, Sonia." Rukia said to her.

"Damn! I got a type of kick ass boomerang!" same with Renji.

The boots can make you move faster 'like skating on ice' to be sharp when cutting or kicking anyone with the power of ice, and the odd type of boomerang can move on to the earth's ground to create strong rocks to pop out of a type of controllable earth quake when throwing at any type of enemies…

"And for you, Hayame, here's a special Amazonian type of staff. Also known as the Reggie Tiger's Fang."

"Wow! So cool!" Hayame moves around like she knows how to use the weapon. "I always wanted to use something like this and I am! Check me out, Uryu!"

The staff is made from a powerful and last one of the sabretooth tiger, from the handle of a bamboo tree to have some spirit power of the forest to move quickly to defend and can attack at long range. More of an instinct type of ability when someone uses it. It would seem that Hayame Yoko has some special powers a whole lot more besides seeing, hearing, and sensing things out from this girl since she was born. Cool!

"Ichigo, yours is a very special one. I give you the Path Belt of Righteousness."

Ichigo felt funny from wearing the belt around him.

"Belt of what…?" he was lost. "Why do I have to get a belt?"

"Oh, just live with it." said Sonia. "It does give you the upper body strength when having this around your waist, plus your spirit energy will increase to controlling it twice as much. When you're in the break of death, it can also heal you back up, well slightly besides Rukia or Orihime using their weapons. Along with making you defend and speed to upgrade very well. So this belt's useful that both Trevor and Simon Belmont used to wear this when they fought against Dracula. Just try to use it wisely, please?"

Ichigo's Spirit Energy was showing all over his body to have some good results from it, guess the item does work.

"Well, what do you know? You were right, Sonia. (I guess…)"

"I told you." She smirks at Ichigo. "Next time, listen to me."

"Oh, very funny!" he gets mad at Sonia again.

Last it was Kon's turn, for he wanted an item from Alucard and Sonia as he was part of the team besides staying in Ichigo's body to be faster and stronger.

"Hey! Hey! Cute, Sonia! What about me…?" begged the Modsoul.

With the two partners looking at each other, Alucard had one more thing of the Belmont items for Kon to use…

"Alucard."

"I do have something for him, Sonia." He gets it out. "This is the last one…"

Sonia hands Kon over a type of girlie-like super hero type of weapon for this Modsoul to have in his toy-like hands.

"Here you go, Kon. The Pretty Puff Hearty Wand for you, from the Pretty-Pretty Puff Sisters super hero show for girls." said Sonia to be laughing.

"WHAT!?" Kon was both shock and upset. "Are you kidding me!? What am I supposed to do with this thing!? Huh!? Wave it around to feel and look like an idiot!?" With Kon waving the wand around in anger, a powerful beam comes flying out for Alucard to throw a powerful harden clay for the blast to hit it instead at anyone else. Looks like it does have some powers for Kon to use.

"You were saying, Modsoul?" Alucard questions him.

Looks like everyone was speechless after seeing that.

"You see? Powerful!" Sonia mocks Kon.

The wand that Kon has maybe a cosplay of some kid super hero type of show, but it was powerful for someone who's a different body to make the wand turn into any type of light shape as a weapon to strike at any type of enemy – from a hammer, a gun, a sword, different types of animals, and so on…

"(Maybe this girlie thing can be useful for me.)" Kon then tries smooth talking to Orihime, Rukia, and Hayame, and Sonia. "Oh, ladies! What do you think of me now? Come to Kon and hug me with your boobies or hot legs-!"

Sonia kicks Kon in the face to save Rukia the trouble and Hayame poking him on the ground.

"Such a pervert this talking doll is." said Hayame.

"No kidding!" Sonia kicks Kon some more. "Try touching us again, Kon! Or else…! Come on! I dare you to!"

"Ouch! Ouch! I give, alright!? Just stop!" Kon said in pain. "Though it was worth it…!"

Rukia was amazed by those skills of Sonia and Hayame to be useful.

"(Looks like I'm starting to like those two.)"

And now that everyone was all set on each of their ends 'along with Alucard and Sonia to continue training with their items, weapons, and skills', time for the training to begin.

"Now that we're all set up, let your training by using your new borrow weapons and items begin." Alucard said. "Sonia and I will tell each of you on what to do with each different exorcise skills that you'll each face when using them, to train every day after school from time to time and for us to still help you out if Dracula or his henchmen might show up again, so be on your feet."

"And for that, take your places on where I want each of you eight to be in while Alucard and I train as well. Any questions, come to either one of us for that or for some help." said Sonia to point out the spots they needed to be at. "Let's get to it!"

Let the training, begin! With Alucard doing fine to control his powers to stop his father for good and Sonia the same to try to save her older brother by doing every Belmont skills of weapons, items, and fighting skills with everything she has. They were doing well. As for the other eight...Good thing that Sonia and Ichigo each explain everything on what's going on and such for Hayame to understand it all, so she's good in keeping secrets like these things. So everything was good for Hayame, that's for sure.

For Kon trying to us his wand for target practice with quick skills without destroying certain targets but the rest for more points; Orihime to reflect the lights of defending, attacking some she needs to, and healing herself from time to time when needed, Chad punching a lot on a special punching bag so many times to get harder to do little by little, Rukia ice skating to be fighting all at once, Renji trying to control the boomerang type of weapon, Hayame to be swinging her staff in many different ways, and let's not forget about Uryu…Yep, he has got the skills to get use to firing a lot of his new arrows and swinging his new Quincy blade around so many times. For he was good at that.

For Alucard and Sonia were showing each of the eight heroes the way from their training, Ichigo however…Well, he had a big problem for his type of training. His task is to try to control his inner powers of the belt boosting him up while firing a powerful attack; but there's a catch of that by cutting through only the sixth flag that was standing tall as targets to remain but one of air control and such. Hard to do, but not if you learn how to do. Sonia didn't like on how Ichigo was doing it.

"No!" Sonia yells at Ichigo. "No! No! No! That's not how you do it, Ichigo! Like this!" Sonia whips the ground to directly hit the sixth flag only and not the rest of them.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying my hardest!" he said. "But it's hard to control this belt that's giving out so much power, while at the same time to only control my attacks on a faraway target! It just one out of seven flags!"

Ichigo gives it another swing at it, only to destroy all the flags on the ground twice now. Sonia gets mad to be whipping him like crazy.

"Ah! You're doing it again! Get it right!"

"Hey! Stop whipping me already!" he said to try avoid getting whipped.

"Not until you get it right!" she said while chasing after Ichigo.

For Alucard to be letting out a big sigh from seeing Sonia angry at Ichigo's mistakes again, this will be a while for him and Orihime to worry about Ichigo the most while still training with her friends of her powers aiding her as well.

"(Ichigo…I know you can pass this training with flying colors, because I am doing the same thing like you are.)"

Looks like she'll be just fine, for Chad and Kon were the same thing. Well, more for Kon to make his wand manlier by designing his own to get use of firing without getting pushed back. Only for Chad to catch him on time.

"Got you." He said.

For Kon hates on how Chad likes cute things even for dolls 'to accidentally squeeze his body to death' to move away from him quickly to continue on with his training.

"Ah! Ah! I'm good, Chad, thanks anyways!" Kon said to him. "Now back to work!"

Looks like Renji and Rukia were training as well for they watch over the World of the Living, they each kept on reporting back to the other Soul Reapers back at the Soul Society, and learn a lot about the Dracula and the Belmont history things little by little. Well, more on Rukia's end since Renji will forget a lot to be reminded.

"Not bad, Rukia!" Renji cheers her on. "Keep it up!"

Someone was in love with her…Cute! For Rukia was keeping it up on her training already.

"Thanks, Renji!" she said back. "You should do the same thing too! Quit getting distracted!"

Meaning that Renji almost loss control of his new weapon to get his clothes ripped off, to almost having his head removed. Close call…But he did get it back in his control in time.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that! (I just hope that we can fight this war together, Rukia, just you and me this time.)" he said to himself.

Aw…So cute those two make, of course since they were kids to grow up together for Rukia and Renji are. Like Ichigo and Orihime are also a cute couple, as well as Alucard and Sonia too from the looks of it, and now with Uryu to be liking Hayame a lot more than just friends...Uryu's borrows new Quincy powers were doing well and Hayame's new fighting skills as well to discover her own hidden powers soon enough, for another reason that she was on the team now. Seems that since Uryu first meant with Hayame to save her life from last night, he never felt very calm and sweet around another woman like her since Yoshino. A whole new beginning for him here.

"Way a go, Uryu!" Hayame cheer him on. "You'll be back to your normal self again in not time!"

"Thank you, Ms. Yoko…"

Hayame goes up to Uryu to fix in saying her real name.

"Hold up! Please call me Hayame only. I'm fine with that."

"Really?" Uryu smiled. "(She's really cute up close…) Very well, Ms.-! I mean, Hayame. Let's you and I train well and get to know the others. Orihime, Chad, Kon, Rukia, Renji, Sonia, Alucard, and…Ichigo. Whether I'm a Quincy who is still an enemy to him as a Soul Reaper."

"Do you mean Ichigo as the Substitute Soul Reaper?" Hayame corrects him.

He gets it to still care for Ichigo as his true friend deep down…

"Ah…Yes! Yes, of course. Substitute Soul Reaper. Forgive me."

"It's fine, Uryu." Hayame laughs. "You're fun. I like your friends very much. Being so kind and all makes you a very kind-hearted person."

Uryu was touched by Hayame's word to be much closer to her than ever soon enough, taking things slow.

"(Hayame…)" he was blushing again. "Thank you again, Hayame. Let's train as much as possible. And one day, get my Quincy powers back after this battle is over."

The two shake on it.

"You got it. Let's train together then."

With those two getting to know each other more and more 'and still training together', the day to the sun setting, and then turning into night time…As everyone was about done for today, Sonia shows Ichigo a few tricks of her own to make sure that he uses his item well in battle as they've been working hard all day since school was already over. Not bad, for they were growing stronger and stronger of a powerful friendship to start out.

"Are you ready for this?" Sonia said.

She uses from four different whipping skills to hit one flag only, to that the chain or and the last was fire. To using her cross-throwing skills, slashing with her daggers, and fighting a lot to get one flag down and the rest was unharmed to be blown away from a powerful gust of wind. This surprises Ichigo after seeing all happened.

"What…? How in the hell did you do all of that?"

Sonia just snaps her fingers to help Ichigo's belt to upgrade a little more of controlling his Spirit Energy to flow from Ichigo's body. As she places his hands out for his Zanpakuto to aim at the sixth flag only out of the seven standing on the ground this time.

"Just a lot of practice I guess." She said. "You just need to have a show and tell, on which I did. So try doing it again without hurting yourself this time."

"Well…You sure?" he asked.

Sonia slaps Ichigo on the back.

"Just do it!"

"Alright! I'll see what I can do!" With Ichigo in a standing pose of aiming with his weapon, he releases another shock wave again to go flying to destroy the one sixth flag this time and not the rest, by luck.

"(I knew he just needed I good push.)" Sonia said to herself. "See? You did it. Now you'll have no problem doing the rest while you're still training."

Even Ichigo was amazed on what he just did…

"Wow, I never knew…That was amazing!" he said to be looking at his Zanpakuto. "Guess I needed a little push, huh? (I think I'm starting to like this training program.)"

Sonia's whip was almost close to Ichigo to gets his head out of the clouds.

"Ah, earth to Ichigo? Back to training before going home in thirty minutes!" she said. "The more you do it, the better you'll get your new skills!"

And so, Ichigo does so before calling it a day.

"If you say so, Sonia, thanks." He said.

"You say something?" she asks him.

But of course, Ichigo had to be all tough to be a nice guy and get shy about it.

"I mean, whatever! Don't rush me!"

I guess that's Ichigo's saying, 'sure, no problem' or 'you're welcome', you know? For Sonia to see that already within his eyes and Alucard to notice of his partner was changing a little…As it was night time now for Ichigo, Sonia, Alucard, Orihime, Kon, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Renji, and Rukia call it a night to head on home and rest for tomorrow to be training again after school; Executioner was still upset from failing his last mission for his master Dracula and such to look at the World of the Living to get back at his enemies on his own for revenge and he was part of a member of the higher ranking solider again…With some help with some group of different monsters, or hordes of Stone Dragons. From his strong skills and their fire powers, the giant can't lose this time for invading the town they go to cause some trouble already.

Stone Dragons 'or The White Dragons is a two-headed dragon. They attack by releasing blue fireballs from the mouths. After one of the heads lose half of the energy, its color will change from white to gray and will release a large amount of fire from the mouth.

" **Enemies to Lord Dracula shall pay…!"** Executioner said in anger. **"Think member make fun me? Like it's nothing? Time to show them what I do best. Crushing enemies to nothing! Come, Stone Dragons! Aid me of revenge attack to get back to ranking and then ruling this world!"** As Executioner, and his army of Stone Dragons started to travel in town to cause more trouble again, they got another thing coming to come across a black cat to just show up out of nowhere. But I doubt this was no ordinary cat. **"What? Cat? Not cat or enemy of Lord Dracula will stop us!"** However, this cat comes flying at Executioner's face to knock him down to the ground. Nice hit! Though he wasn't too happy. **"Bad move, cat…"** Executioner order his dragons to strike back. **"Attack!"**

Just then…A huge shield type of spell was cast to destroying some of the Stone Dragons. It was Tessai's doing! Meaning that Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and the cat who's really Yoruichi have come to stop Executioner and the other monsters invading the area as well as Ichigo and the others to fight against Dracula. Sweet!

"Sorry, big boy. But anyone who dares attack the World of the Living, is going down." said Yoruichi. "Starting with your stone-like armies."

Before Executioner tries destroying the shield with Tessai in it, Yoruichi uses her skills and speed to slow the giant down.

" **I'll ax you to death!"**

"Well, you should've ax me nicely to do that. Now…Come and get me!"

With her keeping the giant like Executioner busy, Tessai says this part next.

"The rest are all yours, boss!" he said out loud.

"All righty, here we go. Scream, Benihime."

Soon Urahara appears to stop some Stone Dragons by using his Zanpakuto, Benihime – Red Princess. Strong, that can hit anything at far distances, and destroys his enemies with one strike of his sword. Then Jinta comes in to smash the rest away using his baseball bat of some kind, and Ururu was next with her many rocket launcher types of weapon to fire away. Also, Tessai's body strength took care of some dragons behind him in seconds. As Yoruichi beats up the Executioner some more to hit his face and his weapon many times to stop, and a few more to crush in to pieces for the last of the Stone Dragons…Now this dude's army was no more but a pile of dust.

" **HA!"** Executioner laughs at Yoruichi. **"Cat lady or friends can't stop us, or me. Stronger than smaller creatures! Pointless too-!"** But Yoruichi's punches and kicks did cut Executioner's ax in half to be broken this time.

"You were saying?" Yoruichi questions the monster.

" **Why you…! Stone Dragons! Crush…Huh!?"**

Too late, all of your other armies are dead from the looks of it for Jinta to stick his tongue out and Ururu to wave this monster a good-bye to his early grave.

"Sorry, Mister Big and Scary…They're dead thanks to us!" Jinta said. "Score one for me!"

"And for me too." And Ururu.

Looks like Executioner was out numbered again to make another retreat quickly and back to Dracula's hideout right away.

" **No…No…! No!"** he started running. **"Can't lose! Not like this! Not to Lord Dracula!"** Urahara comes up in front of Executioner's face.

"But I'm afraid that you have, my friend." He kicks to firing an attack at Executioner and finishes it. "Benihime, it's your move now. Finish this guy off!"

Direct hit!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER! Forgive failure!"**

There goes Executioner this time. From one powerful slash-like attack from Urahara's Zanpakuto, to fire a huge blast to hit the Executioner as he was turning to ashes and in pain to his final defeat. That was easy thanks to Urahara and the others with Yoruichi, but they still have more to go in defeating Dracula's minions little at a time before getting to him last. While Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba 'in their human-like body forms' took care of the other Stone Dragons as back up – from illusions, becoming one of them, and going from one portal hole a lot of times and all.

"Yes! Yes! I got them!" Ririn cheered.

"Ah, correction, Ririn." Kurodo spoke up. "I took them all with my clever disguise."

The two started to argue with each other – of Ririn saying repeatedly of her say 'no, I got them', and then the same thing with Kurodo…However, for Noba…

"I believe that I did." said the shy Noba. "Look."

Looks like Noba shows those two since he beaten Ririn and Kurodo did, so they were in second place 'or a tie' for those two. As the three join back with Urahara along with Yoruichi, Tessai 'putting the shield back down', Jinta, and Ururu to see from the dead or destroyed the Stone Dragons all over the place to clean up and Urahara wanted to study them a bit more of their new enemy being Dracula himself.

"So…This is what type of new enemies we're dealing with." He said. "Glad you've warned us in time, Yoruichi. Seems we'll finish the job for Ichigo and the others."

"Guess we did." said Yoruichi. "Still, they're going to need our help stopping Dracula for what we've learn from Renji and Rukia. All eight of us must join with this other female Belmont and our enemy's half breed son Alucard right away."

She has a point about that, for Urahara couldn't agree with Yoruichi even more.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. In that case…"

Looks like they're going to join with Sonia and Alucard to aid Ichigo and the others as well, cool! However, somewhere in the skies had something flying around to be some type of bat. Yeah, a bat that wasn't normal looking at all, but a type of vampire bat working for Dracula to be the information gathering type of demon to serve and report to Dracula only for he was Deku 'for he doesn't fight but to gather data to control other vampire bats to work for him who can fight'. As he flies back to headquarters to tell his master on what happened tonight and of Executioner was dead and some of the Stone Dragons, there will be more monsters to face off with our heroes before the other six warriors who serve their master. Not good…

It's the type of bat from the video game - In Symphony of the Night, Alucard can turn into a bat once he finds the Soul of Bat relic. While in bat form, he will normally fly at a slow speed while consuming MP. The powerful Wing Smash, which causes his bat form to dash across the screen at high velocity while dealing out Hit damage, can be pulled off if the player knows the button combination. The Wing Smash ability varies depending on the version of the game. In the PlayStation version and ports, it has a fixed duration and Alucard will automatically leave bat form after a short dash. The dash can be extended by re-inputting the command for the spell during the previous one, allowing a Wing Smash to continue until Alucard either hits something or runs out of MP. In the Saturn version, the Wing Smash won't automatically end and will continue for as long as Alucard doesn't hit something or run out of MP. Alucard can gain additional abilities for his bat form by gaining additional relics, including: Fire of Bat: This relic allows him to shoot fireballs while in bat form. Echo of Bat: This relic gives him a sonar which will allow him to see what is ahead in dark areas. Force of Echo: This relic causes his sonar to deal damage. If the Bat Familiar is out while in bat form, it will mistake him for a possible mate and a heart will appear over its head. Smitten, it will follow him much more closely, making it more useful. Also, additional bats will be summoned depending on the familiar's level (one additional bat for every 20 or so levels). If the Fire of Bat relic has been found, whenever Alucard fires off a fireball while in bat form, any bat familiars following him will launch a fireball as well. The bat familiar has no action to match the Wing Smash ability, however. The color of the currently equipped cloak, as well as the customization Joseph's Cloak, affects the color scheme that Alucard's bat form will take. This version is different here to have annoying type of villain.

" **Lord Dracula."** Deku flies over to his boss's side. **"It is I, Deku. For I have return with news."**

Looks like some demons and monsters talk and sound different than others do, for Dracula almost sounded human, but he was still pure evil.

"Oh, really?" he replied. "I take it that Executioner disobeyed orders to get back at our enemies and then died for it?"

Seems that Dracula sense the whole thing out from the World of the Living, for he was that powerful and very dangerous to mess with.

" **You are as smart in sensing things like this one out as you did centuries ago, my Lord. That's correct!"**

Deku shows Dracula on what he witness from Executioner getting killed off by Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba. The bat uses his little magic to go to a screen-like crystal ball type of mirror to know what was happening.

"I see. Looks like my son is at it again to try to stop me."

Guess Dracula knows about Alucard who's trying to stop him a lot from every century so far…

" **Seems so, along with another Belmont."** Deku said. **"A girl and who's related to Richard, his little sister. The other one who's trying to stop you."**

This was news for Dracula to hear, even though he had one Belmont of Richard as his hostage within his hideout.

"Another Belmont? A girl?" he questions Deku. "Who else besides these humans are working with this woman and Alucard?"

Deku freaks out for he was not able to get the other data for Ichigo and his friends yet but Urahara, the other people working for him, Yoruichi, and Alucard so far…For the bat begins on asking for forgiveness from his mistakes by bowing to Dracula many times while flying.

" **AH! Forgive me, Master! I didn't get that far on my research!"**

Dracula puts his hand out to calm Deku down a little, meaning that he wasn't too worried about that at all.

"No need." He said. "Just keep at it by sending some of my creations down to the human world to find other living humans that are stopping my plans again. Besides having one of my enemies of the Belmont in my cell hole…This female one, I need to learn more about her as soon as possible. So my good friend, Deku, listen to me well on your task at hand. Watch over our new enemies as they face off other creatures to report back to me with new ones right away, while I study the rest that I've gotten so far besides Alucard, who's my only half breed son left in my family. Is that clear?"

Deku understood to get to work right away, for he never fails from doing his job at all or never will.

" **Oh…Yes! Yes! Good idea, Master! I'll get right to it!"** the demon bat takes off. **"I won't let you down this time!"**

With the bat flying out to the World of the Living again to learn more about Ichigo, the others, and Sonia…Dracula waits around to give some of his monsters some orders to do down there 'at a time'.

"(A female Belmont, eh? This should be excited to learn more about this one…)"

Not good the way he was thinking…The next day, another training starts up once again after school for Sonia and Alucard sees that Ichigo 'who was doing better this time', Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Hayame, and Kon to continue with their work. So far so good on their upcoming battle. But they won't be training or fighting against Dracula alone and such for eight more people join in…Urahara and the others themselves to be showing up 'thanks to Rukia and Renji reporting everything back at the Soul Society'.

"Sonia, someone's here." Alucard tells her that.

For those two get into battle mode to fight back if they needed to.

"Halt!" Sonia said. "Who goes there!?"

So out of the bushes with his hands up, Urahara shows himself to have a funny smile on his face.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry about that." said Urahara. "Wow. So you must be Alucard, the half breed son of Dracula to stop his own father from ruling the world, huh? Good for you." He goes over to Sonia next to kiss her hand. "And you're the lovely Sonia Belmont. A female hero and a rock band. I love your last album; I listen to your songs all the time you know. And…I think I might have a crush on you-!"

"Back off!" Sonia said in anger.

Looks like Sonia kicks Urahara to the face as he was acting like a creep to her, while Alucard comes up from behind him with the blade next to his neck.

"Who are you-!?" Alucard demanded to know.

Soon, Yoruichi shows up to stop them in time along with the others appearing.

"Easy, you two." She said to move Alucard and Sonia away from Urahara. "We're on your side. The same as Rukia and Renji are. We're Soul Reapers just like them."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji say so too.

"It's true." said Rukia.

"Sorry, we almost forgot to tell you guys." Renji felt silly. Rukia hits Renji on the head very hard.

"You always forget!"

And for that, Alucard and Sonia let Urahara be to trust him and Yoruichi's words.

"Please forgive us." the two said to them.

"We do, no big deal." said Yoruichi. "Anyways, guess who's coming to join the training thing to stop Dracula…?"

Everything was forgiven of course, with good reflex skills to see if they were friends or not 'and there are good ones'. Soon Ichigo was surprise to see Yoruichi, Urahara, and the other six to be joining in.

"Wait a minute…" Ichigo gets it. "Hey! Don't tell me it's you guys!"

Yep, they sure are for they already know the whole thing that's been happening lately to help them out in the World of the Living. So other than that's all said and done, both Rukia and Renji did a fine job reporting back in time to get half of the story with new friends joining in for Hayame that is.

"(Cool…Two other Soul Reapers, three odd people with strange powers, and three Modsouls like Kon!)" Hayame was happy.

Urahara introduces himself to his teammates joining in to meeting with Sonia and Alucard so far. And by doing so, he was playing around with his fan again.

"Now then…Sonia, Alucard, and new human with strong Spirit Energy name Hayame Yoko. Let us introduce ourselves!" Urahara was being silly again. "I'm the once a Captain of Squad Twelve of Research and Developments. Kisuke Urahara! But now I'm just an owner shop…With my friends, family, and partners here…Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, along with three other Bount hunting Modsouls - Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba."

And finally, this happens…

"And I'm the once former Captain of Squad Two of the Stealth Fore, Yoruichi Shihoin." She said. "Just aiding the team here and such to sometimes be a cat from time to time. So nice to meet with you, Sonia and Alucard. Autograph?"

Of course, that she had to be a fan of Sonia's, as she does her and Urahara a favor 'to keep him away from her the most'. And how does she and Alucard feel about all of this?

"I see…New people to train with us. I like these guys." Sonia said with a smile on her face. "Alucard, looks like we might win this fight for good this time against your so call father and save Richard to come back home to our village. This is perfect!"

Alucard sees that now with his own eyes.

"Hmph. I guess the more, the merrier then." He said. "It'll be fine, Ichigo. We're going to need a lot of help on this one."

Looks like Ichigo can't say anything else to argue back.

"(Great…Just great…)" he was down the dumps about it.

"In that case, welcome to the team Urahara, Yoruichi, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai." Sonia gives their thanks. "Please to meet the other friends of Ichigo's. However, you guys will be training with your skills."

"Then we'll do our best, won't we?" Urahara said. "Am I right, you guys?"

"Right!" said the other six and Yoruichi as well at the same time.

And with that, they were good to go. Making it about eighteen people were on the team now. So cool! For Alucard and Sonia continues training the others at a time – for Yoruichi to use her kicks to train a lot, Tessai meditating, Jinta and Ururu learning some chores as part of their training, even for the three Modsouls to learn heavy lifting from their dolls and other bodies to get use of, and Urahara to train his ability moves quite well. While Orihime, Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Kon, Rukia, Renji, and Alucard continue their other parts 'still', same with Ichigo to see the upcoming battle will be something else 'to soon be the same thing with Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname one day'; Sonia sees on how different he and his friends are than she was to get use to them all.

"This is really cool, Ichigo." Sonia said to him.

He takes a breather like she was to talk for a bit.

"What is?" he sees it. "Oh, yeah. A brand-new people joining our team. It is something else. Let's do our best."

Sonia looks at Ichigo to be so calm today suddenly…

"Ah, Ichigo?"

"Listen, Sonia, answer me this question."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Why do you want to beat Dracula so badly?" Ichigo says it. "I know that it's a tradition to keep the world saved by an evil vampire for the Belmonts to do, you need to save your brother, and Alucard wants revenge against his own father for hurting him and his human mother…I would do the same thing if Dracula killed my mother instead. Or my Dad. Or even my two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin."

Sonia didn't know that Ichigo had a family until he told her about it now.

"What!?"

"My mother was killed by a Hollow."

This hit Sonia hard to get upset of Ichigo's loss of the enemies he was stopping and a reason why he became a Soul Reaper with a reason.

"(So that's why he's a Soul Reaper…)" surprised Sonia to answer Ichigo's question. "I'm doing this because…I want to end this curse of Dracula's for good. Both Richard, Maria, Alucard, and myself. Richard's my only brother I have left in our family for us and our two friends to live a life in our village to keep our people happy and safe from the danger within the woods in your hometown. If that Dracula bastard has done anything to my older brother, he will pay with his life. I want to become the most powerful female member of the Belmont clan! To prove that I got what it takes to face with anything that comes in my way!"

Same with Ichigo to be hearing about this.

"(No way…! She's just like me!)" he said.

Sonia then says this to Ichigo next about her mistakes when they first met each other next…

"Listen, Ichigo. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" he asks her.

Sonia got mad at Ichigo.

"Ah! Really!? I'm sorry for not believing in you about this Soul Reaper business until Renji and Rukia showed up, and then Urahara with Yoruichi!" she said. "So now I believe in you! And I think Alucard did from the very beginning!"

He gets it now.

"Oh, yeah…It's cool." Ichigo does the same. "And I'm sorry for not believing in you two at first either, until a group of monsters who tried to kill us and saving each other's asses. So now, we're even."

"We are?" she was lost.

Ichigo then holds out his hand to Sonia.

"Listen, Sonia, we will save your brother. You have my word. Let's stop Dracula and his scary movie monsters together." He said. "We're a team after all."

And so...she shakes his hand on that, becoming true friends/brother and sister bounding like with Rukia and Ichigo as true partners/friends/brother and sister type of relationship.

"(Wow, Ichigo's a good person deep down. Not bad.)" she does it. "Yes, we are a team, Ichigo. Let's win this battle."

And for that, this was a brand-new beginning for our heroes to be getting stronger little at a time. With new skills and some to learn a lot more on what's to come real soon for Deku to have his eyes on them little by little…And for Dracula to study their skills and even more to learn about Sonia Belmont the most. Will Richard be okay? Who was trapped and such…? For the World of the Living, and soon enough the Soul Reapers in the Soul Society will help them out to beat Dracula and his monsters as he sends out one of them to go first, as well as stopping his own son. As Sonia and Ichigo are becoming good friends now, they've both made a promise to each other by helping out one another to the very end and so on that was about to come…

"(Sonia…I won't let anything else take your only family member away from your life, or your closes friends.)" Ichigo said to himself. "(Mark my words. Although we may be different, our goals will always remain the same. For you will know more about my friends and what I do best, while I learn a lot about your line of work. It's team work and family, and I feel like with you around me to be the older sister that I never had. I kind of like that.)"

You said it, Ichigo. Seems that Sonia sees that him having family, friends, and Orihime to have a crush on her…The two will slowly get to know each other, that's for sure.


	10. Uryu Ishida

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

So far for Sonia and Alucard giving their new members on their team some training, with some cool weaponry to borrow in order to stop Dracula, save the world, and rescue Richard as well. By doing this, for those two became from a band member to students at Ichigo's school for their afternoon training thing 'while the others do a club of making the rock band of Sonia's famous with design making ideas'; they train our heroes, with Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Kon 'as well', the new Hayame joining in, along with Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba were also there to help out. Cool! Looks like everything was going on fine so far…

And when I mean 'so far', I do mean that this was far from over. Well, still only the beginning of the battle ahead. For one thing, with Dracula sending out a few of his demon-like henchmen of one was a live puppet type of demon with a type of doll house to be carrying around. For what though? Well, for one woman luring in some people 'like men, women, and children' in an empty area, turns out to be a doll to be captured. Dead or alive, lots of reports have been going around lately because of it. For Alucard and Sonia to witness for themselves in distances they were in, Uryu hears it on the news from his TV back at his apartment-like rich home, and Hayame to hear and see the mess that's been happening lately where she was living in.

"(A murder? A scene of monsters by this Dracula's doing?)" Hayame questions herself. "(What's going on here?)" I take it that one of Dracula's monsters is behind all this…? Well, something was spying on Hayame at her apartment-like home to be some type of stranger, what the…? The next day – was a normal day of school for Ichigo and the others to have their things to do school work and then their training afterwards. 'As Urahara and the others were at his shop until later on today', as the other young heroes go on their normal days like always. Somehow the news about the people going missing had to be Dracula's doing for Hayame to tell Uryu about it during social studies class time. "Hey, Uryu…Have you heard of the strange things that's been happening?" Hayame asks him.

"Huh?" he was just studying. "About the monsters working for Dracula, yes I have."

"Not that, this."

Hayame shows Uryu a newspaper article about the disappearance of the people to go missing in Karakura Town little by little. For some people saw a strange woman not looking so well, to see a doll house to show up in the middle of nowhere to disappear after that, Hayame wants to know more about it. As do Uryu deep down…

"(So, the rumors are true. I thought I saw the news from last night was too good to be true.)" Uryu said to himself.

Seems that Alucard and Sonia were overhearing those two talking about it while trying to be like normal-looking students to be studying.

"See what I mean?" Hayame asks Uryu. "That could only mean one thing, another one of this Dracula's monsters' are on the loose to cause more trouble! Maybe we should investigate. We should tell Sonia, Alucard, Ichigo, and the others about this too."

Maybe a good idea to do there, Hayame, but still to Uryu's point of view…

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Huh? Why not?"

Uryu was still too shy to tell Hayame on how he felt about her, to let her do things like that by herself.

"Well…It just…" he tries to think of something to say. "Maybe we should investigate first before telling the others about it, just to be safe. You know?"

Okay…? Kind of a bad move there, Uryu, keep on trying.

"Is that a question or an answer?" asked Hayame.

"Ah…I…I…Wish I knew which one!"

Just then Ichigo comes up behind Uryu to have a funny grin on his face to be saying this to him.

"He can't say a thing because Uryu likes you, Hayame…" said the teasing Ichigo.

Uryu freaks out.

"Like her!? As in…Like-like!?" he asked. "In your dreams, Ichigo!"

"Then whey is your face so red?"

"Mind your own business! What about you and Orihime, huh!?"

Now Ichigo's face was turning red when Uryu ask him that.

"Orihime? What does she have to do with you two!?" Ichigo asked in an angry type of way.

"Your face shows it when you like someone, but you haven't admitted it yet…"

Hayame just stood there to be listening in to this fight.

"You like me, Uryu?" she asked.

"Well, I do…I mean…I…" Uryu couldn't say it. "(I really do like Hayame very much, but will she like me back?)" Uryu was speechless again.

"Of course, he does-!" He stops Ichigo for making fun of him.

"I thought I told you to shut up, Ichigo!" he said in anger.

"Then you shut up about my love life even if I got one." Ichigo barks back.

"You started it!"

"Only because it's true!"

With Ichigo and Uryu yelling at one another for the others to watch now like Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Alucard 'to try to ignore it', Rukia, and everyone else 'as Renji was still working around the hallways to be a undercover janitor'. Uryu says this to Hayame quickly while pushing Ichigo slightly away from him.

"Hayame, sorry about this but can we talk later after I deal with Ichigo's stupidity again? Please?" asked Uryu.

"Ah…Okay then, see you later." She understood.

"Thank you so much. See you later then."

Once she moves around for a bit in the classroom, Uryu and Ichigo kept on fighting.

"Uryu…you forgot to kiss your girlfriend goodbye…" Uryu kept holding Ichigo's face away from him in anger.

"Look what you did, stupid! You made me look like a fool in front of Hayame!"

"Who are you calling stupid!?" angered Ichigo.

Yeah…Those two will be arguing for a while, as always! Hayame goes over to sit with Sonia to try to get use to be in school 'while staying undercover' for any other reports on Dracula's monsters attacking innocent people again to be alert, same with Alucard as backup. Those two were always like this, to always be alter. She wanted to ask Sonia on something else to keep the people disappearing part to Hayame and Uryu oly for the time being.

"Hey, Sonia."

Sonia tries to stay calm around others to try not to give away her character in public but to the others who know of her and Alucard's secrets. Well, Hayame knows about it already but still to be very careful about it.

"Oh! Hi, Hayame. What's going on?" Sonia asks her.

"Oh…Nothing much. I like to ask you a question, well more of an advice."

An advice type of question…?

"Like what?"

"Are you and Alucard are a couple?" Hayame asks Sonia.

That question almost made Sonia fall out of her desk to freak out about it, Hayame catches her in time. Nice reflexes that this girl has.

"What the hell!?" Sonia was speechless here. "Alucard and me, in love!?"

"Well, are you or not?"

Seems like it to my point of view of Sonia and Alucard to be working and growing up together in their village, for her and Richard took him in with a home and family along with Maria and her pet owl/partner Howey as well.

"And what brought this silly question of advice up?" she asked.

So Hayame tells Sonia about it since she has seen Rukia and Renji together, along with Ichigo and Orihime, Sonia and Alucard 'possibly', and Hayame 'herself' with Uryu could happened…

"Well…I've been seeing lots of couples in our team lately for you and I can tell, right? I mean look around you." said Hayame.

Sonia then sees where Hayame was getting at.

"(Now that she mentions it, Hayame's right.)" Sonia said to herself. "(From Rukia and Renji on who they are, no doubt. Along with Ichigo and Orihime, easy to see that. And Hayame…Oh, Uryu? No way! Well, I never thought I would see that happening.)" she then asks this question. "I see…You like Uryu?"

"Huh? What!?" Hayame was shock. "(Uryu likes me!?)"

Sonia covers Hayame's mouth in time.

"Shh…Keep your voice down. Do you like Uryu more than just friends?"

"Ah…Well, he's very nice to me." She said. "What of it? (He always very kind since Uryu saved me from those tree demons.)"

True, so there you go. Uryu has a crush on Hayame.

"What of it? Really?" Sonia repeats the question. "Well, there you go. The way Alucard and I do is…Well, he is cute. He's been a good friend to Maria and Richard, to also care about me. Well, my brother and Maria are cute together, that's for sure. So, I guess I do like him. Just not to rush at all, we're fine the way we are right now. Everyone else that we know of are good to be with each other, to you and Uryu. I say go for it."

"Really?" Hayame was speechless.

Sonia then gets up to have a word with Alucard on other things to talk about, to let the others know later if needed.

"If you want. Please excuse me." She takes off.

"Okay, see you after school."

As the two leave the room for a few minutes and Hayame started to look at Uryu 'who was still fighting with Ichigo', I guess that she's starting to understand why he was so nice to her lately. Alucard and Sonia felt something from the other night being true.

"Alucard, do you feel that?" Sonia asks Alucard.

That he did, that's for sure…

"There's no doubt, it's one of his."

From the doll house, the mysterious woman, and the people that were disappearing? Probably…As school has ended for another training for Ichigo, Uryu, Hayame, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Sonia herself, with Alucard, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do well to train with their new borrow items at a time every five days after school time. With everyone heading back home for today from the after-school thing 'and some to get back to work for Urahara and the others'; Sonia and Alucard split up to find the mysterious dollhouse that keeps taking people away to try saving them in time from the next kidnapping – Alucard takes up high, and Sonia goes in low to look around all over the town.

With Sonia seeing something odd looking 'to also be passing by Hayame to go shopping for some food and drinks since her busy parents gave her the money for it', as the female Belmont tries stopping the strange woman in time to whip her and by tying her down, her body started to move weirdly. For this one wasn't human to turn her head and body to show scary teeth to make Sonia scream. It was loud enough for Hayame to feel it out nearby to stop shopping to go find her quickly, another monster working for Dracula was on the loose again!

"(Was that…? Oh, no! Sonia's Spiritual Pressure is gone! I got to go find her!)" Hayame takes off in a hurry.

With Hayame holding off from buying anything, she takes off back outside to sense out Sonia's energy to try saving her to be almost anywhere in town, but no luck to keep on going. Trying to feel out on where she was last at, to find her hair ribbon to be left behind, Hayame knows that something was up, and that was trouble. Also, she wasn't the only one who felt Sonia's disappearances…

"Hayame?"

It was Uryu just passing by to finish with his shopping for buy some sewing things, and for those two to bump into each other at a time like this.

"Uryu?"

"What are you doing here?" he asks her. "I felt Sonia's energy to go missing in seconds around this area."

Looks like Uryu felt it too like Hayame did.

"Same here, that's why I'm here." said Hayame. "I don't feel her energy anymore!"

"I don't feel it either. We better have a look around."

It was team work time…

"Wait, you want me to come with you?"

"It's the only way we can find Sonia easily by working together you and me, without separating." He said. "Let's go. You might be right about the disappearance of the people missing, it's happening to Sonia now."

With Uryu showing his hand to Hayame, her face blushes to see that Sonia was right about those two-looking cute together. As she takes it, the search of Sonia Belmont begins.

"Yes, let's do this together." Hayame said and smiles.

As the two started to look around to then coming across the strange woman for Uryu to fire his Quincy arrows at it, he and Hayame follow it around the corner to try to stop her. But that creepy looking and walking woman-like doll goes missing after that. Though the arrow's power goes away on the grounds – she hasn't gotten very far.

"I know whatever that thing was didn't get very far. But where did it go?" Uryu then spotted something. "Hayame, look at this!"

The two then spotted something on the ground to show up out of nowhere, it was an empty looking dollhouse. Not good…!

"A dollhouse…?" Hayame looks at it from every side. "So weird to show up right in front of us." She picks it up next for Uryu to be a bit worried.

"I don't like this. Not one bit, Hayame, we need to stay on our toes." He said to then be thinking. "(A mysterious girl's toy looking brand new just shows up in the middle of nowhere when we were searching for Sonia? This is very odd.)"

"I'll be careful, Uryu." Hayame then sees something from the dollhouse. "Hey! Since when does this thing come with batteries to show the lights going on and off like that…?"

That didn't sound right. The house started to light up on its own to be floating next for Hayame to let go of it, soon a huge toy-like hand comes out to grab hold of her for Uryu tries saving her before getting dragged in fake looking dollhouse.

"Hayame!"

"Uryu! Help me!"

Trying to pull Hayame out, it was too strong for both Uryu and Hayame get dragged inside the dollhouse together to be left on the ground for no one else to see or hear it on the other side of the building. Not good at all. Sonia got caught like the other innocent people and now those two! Both Uryu and Hayame were transported from the Human World and into some other dimension from within the dollhouse to be trapped in to go flying 'like getting sucked in of a toilet to be flushed', as they land on the floor inside of the dollhouse itself to lock them in. How will they get out of this one? And without Ichigo, Alucard, or the others trying to rescue them, Sonia, and the everyone else? This was bad here. As well as the demon behind everything was watching on his victims.

"Ah, man…!" Uryu checks on Hayame. "Hayame? Are you all right? Hayame!"

Looks like she was fine to come falling down for that hard landing to try getting back up next.

"Huh? Oh, Uryu. I'm fine." She said. "Talk about a powerful landing we were just in."

"You sure you can still stand?"

"I said, I'm fine-!" Hayame falls again for Uryu to catch her, seems to be on top of each other to be staring into each other's eyes. Cute! They take a few seconds to get back to reality…

"(Hayame…)" Uryu snaps out of it. "Ah! Sorry about that!"

"No don't be, thanks for catching me in time." She gets back up. "We better have a look around this place to find any signs of Sonia, and the other missing people."

Good idea and all, except they need to stay close without splitting up.

"Then we better stay close. You know…Just in case we get lost in this maze." said Uryu. "This is no ordinary dollhouse."

Hayame asks Uryu this question about the strange dollhouse not looking so normal.

"Dracula's doing?"

"It's possible. Just in case, we should-!"

Just then, the two started to hear noises all over the room getting closer and closer that kept on saying 'turn back' repeatedly.

"What's are those things? Ghost?" ask Hayame.

They look all over to find out on where the voices were coming from, through a window were cute looking birds 'or so they appear to be'. They kept on saying it to soon be turning into weird looking purple bats with blue eyes, sharp teeth, big wings, holding up axes in in their hands, and looking very mean for they were known as Electric Spirits who want to cut Uryu and Hayame to pieces from the looks of it. Freaking out to make a run for it, the little Spirits-like devil bats fly after them in big swarming groups to try killing Uryu and Hayame while they try shaking them off.

A small demon who makes up for his size in ferocity and malevolence.

"Ah! Get them off! Get them off!" Uryu panics. "Hayame! Look out!"

She was doing the same thing.

"There are too many of these things! Quit cutting us to death!"

No matter what they tried to do – from punching, kicking, running away, and shaking them off will keep this evil spirits to not stop at all for neither Hayame nor Uryu couldn't reach out for any of their weapons to soon be pinned down to get cut many times until they bleed to death. But that's when it happened…One of them gets whip hard to then getting burned alive for the rest to be the same one by one within seconds for they turn to ashes. Nice one! We only know of one person who can do that…

"Surprise that you two came. Well, since we're trapped can only means that we need to work together on this one."

It was Sonia Belmont to the rescue! She goes over to the two to save them from the many small axes that was pinning them down.

"Sonia!?" shock both Uryu and Hayame.

"Uryu and Hayame." She said back. "It's me alright. And what we're in right now is one of Dracula's monsters name the Puppet Master and his Doll Zombies are behind the people's disappearances. Trapping me and you guys too was a big mistake that this thing just made."

The Puppet Master appears in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow as the first boss of the Demon Guest House, the fourth boss the player will fight in the game. He appears as a traditional marionette with four appendages, namely arms, as well as a demonic head, all hanging down from strings on the ceiling. He only has two attacks, one of which isn't considered to be an attack on itself but can still be considered dangerous.

Doll Zombies 'or French Dolls' are enemies in the Castlevania series. They are creepy possessed dolls that float in the air and make passes at the hero.

From the look of the weird looking dollhouse, that must be it. The Puppet Master was a demon to control his army of looking woman-like dolls to be dead zombie-like doll demons. Not powerful in the World of the Living, but in their dimension, they are once they are luring humans inside to turn them into dolls to have the souls for Dracula and their blood in many tricksters all over with more demons to cause trouble.

"I guess I was right about this place isn't an ordinary looking dollhouse." Uryu said while adjusting his glasses. "A Puppet Master demon who works for Dracula, huh? That's not good."

Hayame gets out her staff to try opening any of the doors and windows that leave to nowhere but the back inside of the house, like the many random portals to go anywhere.

"So how do we get out of here?" Hayame asks Sonia. "And save everyone else? This thing might get to Ichigo, Alucard, and our friends next!"

At least Sonia knows all about Dracula's monster since she, Maria, Richard, and Alucard study all about them back at their village.

"Lucky for me, I dealt with monsters like this before. The only way to get out of here is to destroy the Puppet Master himself who controls everything from inside this dollhouse of his." Sonia explains. "As well as saving the people since he wants them alive to use their bodies for his new toys while taking the blood and souls from them at the same time. You see, Dracula not only drinks human blood but when consuming their souls along with it, those two things will only make him stronger."

That makes sense for something that Dracula can do to still freak Hayame out from that part to having powers.

"Gross!"

"So, that's what we need to do. We have to hunt for this Puppet Master to save the many lives and get out of this hellhole." Uryu says the rest.

"Correct." Sonia agrees. "Got to go where we can feel him out. If we're inside of the house on the first floor…" Looking from the higher level for the house itself, which means… "Then we go upstairs. Might not be so normal just walking up, so you two stay alert." Sonia goes on up first as fast as she could.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" Hayame warns Sonia.

"It's fine!" she said back. "I'll feel out the danger, you two just follow me from behind to fight off any other danger by working together! Remember what Alucard and I have taught you two of you so far! So please use it!"

Sonia goes up first from the dangerous dark clouds all over to show up out of nowhere. Uryu and Hayame were worried to try racing to the stairs for he grabs hold of her hand to do so…

"Come on, Hayame! Don't let go of my hand." He said to get out his borrowed red Quincy weapons. "Get ready to fight our way through!"

And so, she was to have her staff ready.

"Okay then, let's follow where Sonia's going!" said Hayame. "(Be careful, Sonia.)"

With the two racing to the odd stairs to start having statues pop out of there 'who were the Fire Demons in disguise' to blow fire at them for Uryu uses his sword-like light saber Quincy to stop the fire, and Hayame to break the rest with her staff in seconds and puts out the fire. A close call there! But the stairs were gone to slide down to the spikes on the bottom to fall into like one of the fire demons did to be killed for it, lucky for Hayame to run up first 'to be good in track' to grab Uryu next by grabbing his hand in time. They've made it.

The Flame Demon is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a demon born in the fiery pits of the underworld who wields the fires of Hell.

"Looks like we made it. Where did Sonia run off to?" Uryu looks around.

For Hayame finds one door leaving to the bathroom with one tub for her and Uryu to see just to be standing still.

"This is the only room upstairs, Uryu. With a…bath tub?" she was lost. "Where's the rest of the rooms and such?"

Uryu then thought of something to feel some air coming out from the bottom of the tub. From underneath the floors?

"Hayame, get in the tub."

"Excuse me!?" Hayame was lost again.

"Trust me." said Uryu to be going in the tub first. "It's not just a one bathroom."

With Hayame trusting in Uryu's words, she joins with him to sit in the tub to then starts to move like it was going through a car wash together. It was so weird.

"It's moving!"

I guess that Uryu was right, again!

"That would make sense on where Sonia went to next. Just hang on while we try getting through the next part."

What a ride this was, won't be so fun for very long…For another group of Dark Crows strike down at them during the ride for Uryu to fire his arrows and Hayame to stab them with her long staff, and the tub was getting washed by a real-life car wash of soap and water hitting them to get wet and cleaned to be one crazy type of battle. Still, they were fighting very well to get the demon type of birds away from them to be washed away instead and make it through the mess like Sonia did the same in front. Tiring here, huh?

Ravens and Crows are enemies in the Castlevania series. They are evil birds with an acquired taste for human flesh.

"We made it…" both Uryu and Hayame said.

Sonia sees them to finally catching up together again to another room of many doors they were in now, with some type of huge hallways as well.

"Good, you two caught up. And fought through the many traps and other monsters. Nice job." She said.

But that's not all that they did…

"We also fought two different monsters…" said Hayame feeling tired.

"To also face with some weird obstacles on the way up." same with Uryu too.

"Come on, it wasn't so bad. Anyways, here's our next task."

After they catch their breaths, they see the next room that they were in for Sonia to help them out this time that was less dangerous here until finding the Puppet Master. They were getting closer.

"This is a very big hallway here with so many doors!" surprised Hayame.

Before Uryu could open one of the doors, Sonia tells him to stop in time to explain the next one.

"Wait!" she said to throwing a knife at one door to be electrocuted. "This will be a lot of explaining here. Within these many doors of this room of long hallways and such with no ends, only one door out of twenty will lead us to the top of the dollhouse of where the Puppet Master controls all from within this dimension of his. As for the rest…For one thing that could of shock you to death, Uryu, and you're welcome. There are a lot of other traps in some of these rooms or demons. Either way, we need to be careful as a team to deal with this one next."

Guess Uryu gets it to almost get killed 'with his face turning blue in fear', we see that was a very close call there.

"Okay, we can do that, right, Hayame?" he asks her.

Looks like they had no choice but to give it a shot by looking through all twenty doors until one of them will take them to the top, it'll be kind of hard to do. Or to be doing it completly.

"I guess we'll get started then…" said Hayame. "Let's get going! Uryu! Sonia!"

The three get started on each of them to try seeing of the twenty doors to get the right one out of the rest, it gets tricky from one door to another. From a punching glove trying to hit something, many swords shooting out at the same time, seeing a real-like black and white weird type of movie, animal's head popping out, ink blasting out, and…a view to Karakura Town itself to see from high up? Okay! Now this place was getting even weirder. For Hayame's point of view to be seeing this one. While Uryu had, some weird bubbles flying all over one room on his end.

"(This is getting silly…)" he said to ask Hayame something. "Anything, Hayame?"

"Ah…Nothing yet. Just a nice view of Karakura Town from up here. If you want to put it that way."

I guess it's another look around again after trying eight so far for Hayame and Uryu, I wonder how Sonia was doing on the other doors? She opens one door to see another demon but a friendly one to say at least 'for the Puppet Master has his own to have so many random ones wonder around out of nowhere'. Fairy Fighter – a normal-looking girl to be riding a broom stick to be like a witch almost.

An immature witch who's still learning her spells.

"(Oh, great. Keep some as pets, and the rest as your pawns. Damn you, Dracula and you too, Puppet Master!)" Sonia then asks the Fairy Fighter this question to her. "Say! Fighter Fairy thing! Have you seen any capture humans in this place?" But she just gives Sonia a raspberry to fly on out after that. So…nope! Sonia does the same thing back to it. "…Yourself!"

Ouch…! Next door for Uryu to check an empty hallways of another non-dangerous demon known as a Pixie, just flying around the room. For this one was a type of devil-like woman.

An enchanting demon who deludes her victims with mystifying beauty.

"Excuse me, Ms. Demon thing?" Uryu calls out to it. "But have you seen a group of missing people who are trapped in here?"

But she says this to him while leaving the room…

" **Don't call me a Ms. Demon. And no, I have not seen any humans."**

Uryu just let this one goes to mind his own business, to be pointless on what was on this demon's mind to begin with.

"Sorry. I guess…" he said. "Just so we're clear, I never judge a woman by her covers or their looks. As an enemy or not. Take it easy."

Hayame tries again with another door to open as it shows another non-threatening type of ice demon, or an Ice Mick. To be having a fridge-like room to be playing an ice type of pool style.

A wraith that can freeze the air.

"Ah… (Okay?) Sorry to disturb your fun time, but…Have you seen any missing people around?" she asks the female ice demon. "That is, if you don't mind me asking you-! Whoa!" Ice Mick fires another hit from the ball to get into the hole to come flying at Hayame to duck away, bouncing all over the room, back to the table, and into the hole, she has won the game to nod her head of a no there. And then leaves to shake Hayame's hand to feel too cold, weird… "Thanks anyways! I guess…"

So many other doors they did, for Sonia gets some sand dust blowing out from her other end and Uryu to have some weird parts to be going on, but Hayame then hears quiet all one other room she opens the doors to that could lead them to the Puppet Master up top. But still, Sonia needed to be sure about it to see for herself.

"Anything yet, Hayame?" Uryu asks her.

"I think I found something! Sonia! Come look!"

When Sonia hears Hayame calling out to her 'and Uryu to join with them', she looks around to see what type of room it was before they do anything from the inside and out very carefully. Once she throws a rock, the lights go on with an echo type of sound to be making some backwards type of slides to go on leaving them to where the master mind was at…From the many twenty other doors, the last and quiet type of room had to have the right one.

"Found the place." said Sonia. "Let's go!"

Going inside of the right room, for Sonia goes on the strange slide to go on up 'instead of down' to get where they needed to be. From her, then Uryu and Hayame followed her from behind to reach to the strange outdoor-like addict top of the house. As it goes really fast to move all the way up than down to then be breaking down the door for the three were ready to fight with the Puppet Master, wherever he was hiding at and then finding the missing people.

By then 'back outside in the World of the Living', Ichigo sees Alucard looking worried to know about Sonia to go missing to be finding her together, to Soul Reaper he goes in to next! Please hurry, you two…While back at the dollhouse for Sonia, Uryu, and Hayame try looking around for any signs of the Puppet Master and the capture people in time. But there was nothing up top of the roof. Something wasn't right here to feel something odd all over the place.

"Looks like we finally made it up." Uryu had a strange feeling to then senses something out. "I got a very bad feeling about this."

"That I already know of, Uryu." said Sonia. "You two, stay close to me and be on your guard. Once we find the people who were taken, get yourselves and them out of safety while I fight off with the Puppet Master and get us out of here."

Sonia taking on the battle alone!? It could be very dangerous to do!

"You don't want us to help you at all?" ask Hayame.

"I have to! Since Alucard isn't here, there are some battles we must face by ourselves for the greater good." Sonia said to her.

Yeah, but still…Too risky! Soon one of the Zombie dolls' eyes were opened to be watching on our heroes. Creepy…

"I have to agree with Hayame on this one!" said Uryu. "It's too danger to battle a demon who works for Dracula alone! Why face something that powerful so much!?"

The doll jumps up at the three to freak out with sharp teeth, evil eyes, the creepy laugh, and moving in fast…Sonia pushes Uryu and Hayame away. To be kicking it down to the ground, only for the entire body to turn to make some odd noise to get the other one to rise in the room. Surrounding them and finding the missing people underneath of the floor who are all caged in 'they were all asleep', as the dolls gather to summon their master of them who were all puppets for him to stop Dracula's enemies – the Puppet Master himself. All of you guys who've played Castlevania should already know what the Puppet Master does and his doll too from a few video games that it was in, right?

" **Welcome, enemies of Lord Dracula."** Sspoke Puppet Master. **"Those who enter into my dollhouse of hell, shall die! Join with me, for my puppets to do just that."**

Guess Uryu and Hayame both see Sonia's point on how deadly and strong the Puppet Master is.

"As you two can plainly see, that this thing has a lot of deadly moves that he can make."

"Ah…Good point there." said Hayame. "Uryu, we should start saving the people now. Come on."

And for seeing what they were up against for Sonia to use her ax to crack open the prisons, the rest was up to Uryu and Hayame to start freeing the missing people. By using their powers of staff hitting to arrow shooting to do so. The people will be fine thanks to them. Now it was up to Sonia to take out the Puppet Master and his Puppet Zombies alone; for Uryu and Hayame could only watch and get the people 'who were out cold' to safety from the battleground.

" **Any Belmont member is the enemy to our Lord Dracula."**

Sonia sees some invisible strings coming at her to use her sword in time to cut them all down, and whips the rest of the puppets with her fighting skills on the rest. The Puppet Master tries grabbing hold on her to jump from his many four arms to whip them to bits, only to be attached again to try biting her down. Though dodging the demon again, he does hit the ground to get bite down of glass all over instead. She was good.

"Ha! Missed me." Sonia mocks the demon. "Now it's my turn…Have a taste of my holy water!"

Surrounding the Puppet Master and his armies with a huge holy water to be trapped in, as Sonia tries jumping in for a front attack. But the Puppet Master uses one of his dolls to place inside of a bloody marry type of coffin with spikes in it, he places one in only to hurt Sonia in seconds instead of the doll. Leaving the demon to grab hold of her now.

" **One hair piece is all I need to use on my puppet to get to you just now. You'll soon become one of my puppets like the rest of the humans that I've caught." s** aid the Puppet Master.

The Puppet Master must have done it when his string tries trapping her, all part of his plan. With Sonia who was now trapped by the Puppet Master's hands, Uryu and Hayame did they part to save the many lives…They just can't leave Sonia behind to fight alone, otherwise she will be killed.

"Sonia!" Uryu panics. "This looks bad…!"

"I can't stand this!" Hayame tries running to Sonia's side for Uryu to stop her.

"Hayame! Wait!"

"But, Uryu! We can't sit here to just save the others and then leave one more to die like this!" she said. "We need to help her! You want to as much as I do too, am I, right?"

That she was for Uryu to know that Hayame sees right through him, knowing this what can they do? How can they rescue Sonia, stop the Puppet Master, and get out of the dollhouse alive? They need to help Sonia out 'is what Ichigo would've wanted if he was with them instead'. Still for him and Alucard still were both trying to find them. So Uryu powers up to do so as Hayame had to as well.

"(Hayame…)" he was ready. "You're right, we have to do this."

"Right!"

So off they go to save Sonia in time from many cuts from Uryu's Quincy type of light saber, and Hayame to push and hit a lot with her staff and saving Sonia in time to create a powerful wind to land her fall. Still, this demon won't go down so easily for he and his doll type of army were good to fight. For Sonia sees that they want to fight, she needs to know that doing things by yourself won't do any better.

"What are you two doing!?" she asks them. "I said to go save the people and leave this fight to me!"

But she sees that everyone was back down below of the many doors to be safe and sound already.

"It's all taken care of." said Hayame. "Besides, fighting by yourself…I mean, come on. You saved us, and we're doing you a favor in return. See?"

Nice hit there! For Uryu destroys the many coffins in time and dolls for Sonia to join in, they know what they needed to do right away.

"Sonia, let us stop the Puppet Master. Leave that to us. Just take care of the dolls before he does the same trick again." Uryu kept on firing his arrows. "Let's take care of this so we can get out when we're done!"

Uryu was right about that. And so, Sonia switch places to stop the dolls on her own, and leave the Puppet Master to Uryu and Hayame. From the hits she takes, she can patch herself back in no time to keep on fighting…

"Just stay alive." She said to start fighting.

And here we go! From Sonia fighting off the many Puppet Zombies, Uryu and Hayame do the same against the Puppet Master to fight normally without his dirty trick to hit his strings, many arms, teeth, and his quick speed to still be powerful. The two were close to like each other, they could win…Only for the demon to go after the people from below the house for Uryu to stop the Puppet Master from touching them from the many hits and firings, he grabs another puppet of his with Uryu's hair to do the move again. Not good! Hayame tries stopping the demon, only he holds her down with his giant four arms and Sonia to be dog piled from a lot of other puppets to be trapped in. What's going to happen next?

"Uryu! Watch out!"

"(I…! I can't move…!)" Uryu was trapped. "Hayame!"

He was more worried about Hayame than he was from himself getting hurt next and Sonia to fail on her mission to let more people die on her, because of her brother Richard's captured by Dracula.

"No!" Sonia won't be able to make it.

What will happen now? The Puppet Master was trying to slowly put the doll inside to try killing Uryu.

" **Gotcha…Now die, human!"**

With Hayame could have some strength to slow the Puppet Master down from getting to Uryu by pushing his many arms off her body to be held down, more and more she was doing it. For her body soon begins to glow up, she then morphs in to something quite different to get use to life of a new world with her family to move so much from the United States, and now in Japan to make new friends which she has now, she couldn't where she was born because people found her strange from her powers that she was born with. And now seeing Ichigo, Sonia, the others, and liking Uryu a lot – she knows of this to become more powerful by becoming stronger.

Her body was now a form of a harpy but her face and a bit of her hair was still blue to have some pink linings in it. Wow! To her surprise to push the Puppet Master away, to freeing Uryu in time to be saved from falling to his doom – as he and Sonia sees on what Hayame turned into…From a few strains of pink hair, her hands became bird-like claws, the same to her feet, with light purple skin, pointy ears, blue feathers, with blue and purple clothing that was covering her entire body, and some feather-like tails from the back…Like Chad and Orihime having different types of powers, now does Hayame next. So cool.

"Hayame….?" surprised Uryu. "What…? What are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean what I am…?" Hayame sees herself in a reflection of a mirror. "Ah! I can fly! And I'm a bird! Did I…? Am I just like Orihime and Chad are? But different?"

As Hayame was seeing her new power up from her new battle form and for Uryu was more blushing from her beauty 'since she wasn't a Soul Reaper', Sonia already knew what she was.

"(No way…Hayame has become her own powers to be awaken, the Harpy. From the beautiful looks, she can fly, fight, cut things with her claws, create a powerful gust of wind, a powerful sonic wave from her sound of the voice, and throwing feathers can be skillful in battle. I never knew I would see one up close to be on our side until now. Amazing…)"

Shocking to the Puppet Master or his dolls, Uryu was amazed on what Hayame was to still like her on what she is.

"Hayame, I think it looks amazing. Well, maybe more beautiful on you…" he said to feel shy. "I like it."

"Really? You do, Uryu?" she was touched. "I'm so glad to hear that. Really I am."

The two then hold hands to be staring again and Uryu's body begins to glow up to like Hayame's for something to happen. Something from within Sonia of a strange cross-like marking to power them up suddenly to show Hayame and Uryu their new power ups from the Belmont from this Belmont woman. Was Sonia a true Belmont member or something else. Still the Puppet Master won't be going down like this 'at least Ichigo and Alucard finally located them nearby the back-alley part of town'.

" **Think you can win with some new powers?"** the demon didn't look scared. **"There's no escape for any of you!"**

And for this, Uryu and Hayame says this from their new powers for Sonia to see for herself to be useful for something to stop Dracula for good.

"Last of the Quincies, Uryu Ishida."

"Harpy gifted powers, Hayame Yoko."

And then they said this combined…

"Powers from within! Active!"

Wow! Not only Hayame has new battle type of harpy mode, but for Uryu to be a knight type of look to keep the light saber and arrows, but a lot more to use with skills for this one. Sonia now knows that this was their chance to finish things…

"(Oh! Right!)" she tells them. "Hayame! Uryu! Whatever happened to you two, use it! Finish the Puppet Master off!"

The two looked at each other to do just that. With Sonia having a chance to break free to use her fire whip at the dolls this time to be burning up and cutting them all to tiny pieces…Uryu uses his throwing arrows with his hands to hit the Puppet Master to be stuck to the walls, leaving him to use his sword to cut off the puppet like long arms for Hayame to cut the enemy to use another spiky coffin to put his limbs inside of it to be torn all over in one hit. It works! Another attack back on his own weapon, Uryu and Hayame make a great team, allowing Hayame to use her staff to destroy all of his teeth, and Uryu firing the rest of his arrows of the Puppet Master's leftover arms.

"We did it!" Hayame was happy. "Look, Uryu! We stopped the Puppet Master together! Did you see that!?"

Uryu was speechless to believe it for himself.

"(We did…?)" he sees that now. "I mean, you're right, Hayame! We did! Wow…"

"And with this new power of ours…Where did it come from?"

With Hayame asks Uryu that, Sonia now knows to finish the Puppet Master off since the dolls were all destroyed. Well, one left for Hayame to use her sonic type of powerful waves to shatter the last one in seconds.

"Thanks, Hayame." it was Sonia's turn. "Now then…Eat this!"

Sonia throws her type of cross-like boomerang to give a direct hit at the Puppet Master's forehead to glow up, to then be screaming in pain, and then glows up to soon blow up in seconds…

" **My puppets! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"**

From that hit and fading into the light to be nothing left of the Puppet Master, he was defeated in the end. Nice! And all the Doll-like zombies were burned to aches long with their master in seconds. As well as the whole entire dollhouse place to soon be disappearing for the people, Sonia, Uryu, and Hayame to finally be free from the weird dimension now to get back to the World of the Living. Alright! Soon with Sonia feeling a bit better from her injuries to use her first aid kit of the Belmonts, both Uryu and Hayame go back to their normal selves again 'until the next time they need to use their new powers in battle'.

"Did we…? Are we free?" Hayame looks around. "It would seem like we are out of the dollhouse."

With everyone else waking up and to not remember anything and they will be all right, Sonia places some marking for the spell of a dollhouse to never be used or opened again. Sealing the deal in time.

"We're good. With this taken care of for Alucard and me to do, everyone else is fine." She said. "Nice job, you two. And…Sorry about before. I just hate to lose more people like Richard."

Hayame and Uryu already know about Sonia's pain to understand her.

"It's fine, Sonia, we understand." said Uryu. "We did a pretty good job winning as a team The power that we also used."

Sonia forgot to mention this to the others beforehand…

"Yeah, sorry. It happens if it's an emergency like what just happened today, it'll comes and goes. So please use it wisely." She then says this to Hayame next. "And Hayame, I never knew you had that type of power of a harpy. Nice job."

"You saved my life thanks to your new skills." Uryu thanks her. "(Truly amazing…)"

The harpy powers are now which is within Hayame.

"Really? Well, surprisingly cool, guess I need to train more. But I'll do my best with it."

Seems that she'll do a lot of training on her hands, but she can do it, from Hayame's new battle form and her staff weapon.

"Yeah." Sonia agreed.

This was surprising to Uryu and Hayame to hear Sonia say that word, offend now.

"Really?" the two of them said.

"Well, yes. Just to be sure that controlling your new abilities helps us out." She said. "Besides your bird form and staff weapon to be fighting with, Hayame. And you, Uryu, more upgrade to use your Quincies powers a lot from shooting arrows and using your light saber. I guess besides planning and training, working as a team does help in battle, I've learn that lesson after today. Thanks to you two, we really pulled it off and save many lives."

Well, that was good to be smiling about there for Sonia to say that. Soon both Ichigo and Alucard have arrived to see how the three were doing just fine. And the other people as well for the ambulance, cops, and firetrucks to be on their way. As Alucard uses his powers to replace everyone's memories with his magic, just for emergencies…

"Sonia! Uryu! Hayame!" Ichigo was worried. "Are all of you okay?"

Seems like for Ichigo was worried over nothing to see that all was well.

"Yes, we are!" said Hayame to be waving to Ichigo.

"You look worried, Ichigo, but there's no need to since we're alive and well." Uryu said to him.

With Ichigo having an odd look on his face of confusion, Alucard goes to check on Sonia to report back to her.

"Alucard."

"It has been done, Sonia." He said. "Everyone has forgotten to be treated right away. We should leave this area while we still can."

Soon lots of cars came for backup, for the five make their escapes quickly.

"Here comes the cops, ambulance, and firemen to the rescue. We better get going, you guys." Sonia pulls Ichigo out of the area in time by force. "Let's go!"

The five take off in a hurry in time…

"Hey! Sonia!"

They got out of the area in time for Ichigo to try catching his breath after that, Sonia says this to Alucard.

"Hey, Alucard? Let's teach the others some more team work later." She said. "Okay?"

He couldn't agree with Sonia even more on that part of training.

"Right."

As Uryu and Hayame had some of their moment time again, seems that their friendship was a lot more than that, to be caring for one another since they first meant with each other…

"So…Uryu…" Hayame tries saying it first. "We did well, today, huh?"

"Oh!" he gets shy again. "Yes, I agree. We did very good. Such amazing powers you had."

"As of yours too, I know that your Quincy powers will come back on their own from within you in no time."

The two seem to stare at each a lot lately.

"I guess so…" said Uryu. "Maybe we can hang out more besides training and studying together. If you like…"

"Like? I would love it." Hayame said to him. "Sure. Why not?"

Aw…Cute moment here. Looks like Uryu was falling in love with Hayame, to also make a promise to himself of getting his Quincy powers afterwards to borrow the other one 'thanks to Alucard and Sonia's help', to protect his friends 'to care about Ichigo as his friend deep down' and more for Hayame to prove himself to her.

"(So much that I must learn on my end, but I think…No! I just know that I will become a full Quincy to stop Hollows again. All for my friends, even some Soul Reapers who are good allies to me than enemies, and for Hayame the most. Yes, I think I can do it. And team work is all it takes to win in any battle, I'm glad that we've showed Sonia that part for a while, but I don't want to be thinking about dolls for a long time from what we been through after today.)"

Ha! Good point there, Uryu. Then Ichigo laughs in between Uryu and Hayame's moment together to get ruined again.

"Aw…Look at you, Uryu, so cute." Ichigo was laughing his head off.

Oh, boy…Hayame moves away a little for Uryu was mad at Ichigo again to chase after him on top of a building.

"ICHIGO!"

Here we go again, I guess. But still, Uryu was smiling a bit while Ichigo was still teasing him during the chase for Alucard to not get it still between those two. Maybe for Sonia and Hayame 'who is starting to know', that having lots of friends is a very good thing.

"See?" Sonia said to Hayame. "I think Uryu's starting to like you. (And…Maybe for Alucard and I are to have our relationship a bit closer.)"

Hayame gets it now and the powers that she got today was how she won to save Uryu's life.

"You're right about that, Sonia." said Hayame. "I'm happy to get to know you guys little by little."

And for that, looks like Sonia's powers of a Belmont was powerful than she thought to help Uryu and Hayame out today, maybe the others too later. Who knows! But we also know that teamwork and love were the two powerful things to win in any fight.


	11. Yasutora 'Chad' Sato

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A nice forest in Karakura Town park, huh? With some fun things to do during the day time, as much as it is fun walking there during night time as well. With some animals coming by to be their normal selves all over with dogs like going runs, children playing, people bike riding or running, and such it was nice to be around in; well that all changes for the people to stop going there for another strike from one of Dracula's monsters to come around. It looked big, who sounded mean of some type a wild type of animal, and had the strength of ten men for a wolf-like creature. A werewolf?

It soon appears out of nowhere to cause trouble for these two love couples from another high school just making out at night time, comes in at them to freak out and started to run away in fear. Just in time too before this thing could bite and claw the two down, it looked dangerous! For it even scared the wolf away…Causing trouble all over to stop a lot of cars and the police ones too even their guns to be munch up to a paper-like ball with its hands and the bullets bouncing off his strong body, there was no way to stop this thing! Alucard and Sonia both arrived in time to do so 'as Chad sees it on his way home from while he was hanging out with his two friends – Shigeo and Ide'.

"(Isn't that…Sonia? And Alucard?)" Chad spies on them. "(What is that thing they're fighting with?)"

Good question! As Sonia and Alucard use their skills to slow the creature down to try finishing it off, something does weaken it to be a small type of creature to show up out of nowhere. A cat? A Squirrel? A Dog? What was it…? Whatever it was, it weakens the big one to make a retreat by running away to be cutting the trees down, for Sonia jumps in to save the little beast by cutting the trees to bits with her whip; leaving Alucard to chase after the demon next for Chad tries holding the creature down, to be struggling and all.

"Chad!" Alucard tries stopping the demon. "Hold it right there-!"

But it throws Chad to Alucard to hit the ground for the demon makes its escape again to disappear after that. Soon Sonia tries joining up with them to arrive too late, and soon the little creature was gone too and out of her hands that she just saved.

"Alucard! What happened!?" Sonia sees Chad lying with him. "Chad?"

"He came to help, but that thing got the best out of us. Forgive me." He said. "What about the other beast?"

Sonia didn't feel anything at all neither…

"It just disappeared after I rescued it from a falling tree. (So weird!)"

Chad gets up to feel fine, and then asks the two this simple question.

"I take it that this thing wasn't a friendly forest animal? Nor a dog?" Chad guessed.

Alucard and Sonia had nothing for now, a lot more searching was involved once again, by Dracula's doing.

"Your guess is as good as ours, Chad." Sonia said to him.

I guess there was a lot of explaining for Chad to hear about 'for he has seen the strange looking small one lately'…The next day in school during P.E. class outside, Sonia and Alucard do just that by telling him everything since he tried helping them out. While Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Hayame, and the others were doing well with Renji trying to hide Kon very carefully to be cleaning up as a disguised janitor still. Oh, boy. I felt sorry for him. Okay! Explaining time, people!

"The thing we're dealing with is a wild Were-Leopard." Alucard said.

Chad was a bit confused on his end.

"Were-Leopard…?"

A Were-Leopard...Or rather the Werejaguar (renamed "Were-Leopard" in Legacy of Darkness) is encountered as a boss during the Duel Tower portion of Reinhardt's quest. Even though it's the weakest of the game's werebeast opponents, it's high speed and agility can make it a frustrating opponent to face.

"And no, there are more than just werewolves that we're dealing with." said Sonia. "Let me explain. There is wild animal type of beasts who work for Dracula to be made for one purpose only, to kill as many living things like humans and other animals; from werewolves, were-bulls, were-cheetahs, and what you saw, Chad, was a rare and most dangerous one out of all the three known as a Were-Leopard. Well, it's more of a wolf on steroids if you want to put it that way. An outcast, a mix creation that's gone wrong to go on a killing spree all over town lately. That's why Alucard and I are trying to stop it, but this one is unbeatable."

Chad was confused again for Alucard to explain the rest to him.

"She means that it has a weak point, but neither one of us can't find it. Though we give our thanks for helping us the other night, we need to find more clues and such." said the half breed vampire. "It seems we need you and one more member in our group while still in training too for us to find that weakness. Not to mention the other small creature, for that wasn't a regular looking type of animal Sonia saved." He said. "It just showed up in the middle of nowhere to go missing after that. How very odd…"

"I know the little animal."

This comes to a shock to Sonia and Alucard to overhear this part coming from Chad himself, and since he loves little cute creatures so much to seen it recently…

"Wait! You have seen it!?" the two asked.

Chad said so himself to have his hand up when saying it to not say anything else just like that. With Alucard waiting to hear an answer, Sonia was lost to get some answers right away from the big guy.

"Ah…Hello? Earth to Chad?" she tries asking him. "When did you see this other creature? From last night? A few days ago, or what? Come in, Chad!"

Looks like he was too shy to answer that to Sonia to be cute up lose to him, soon Ichigo checks on them after he was jogging to overhear their talk.

"Hey. What up Chad?"

"Hey, Ichigo." He said back to his friend.

"What's with this group talk here?" ask Ichigo. "Another monster invasion again?"

Looks like both Alucard and Sonia found themselves another member joining in with them and Chad.

"Ah, Ichigo, just the person we need in this next monster hunt." Sonia pulls him to join in with them. "We need your help, both you and Chad. Alucard and I have another problem again."

Ichigo should have known that.

"Another one of Dracula's goons, huh?" he took a wild guess. "And why wasn't I told from last night?"

"It was late." said Chad.

That was true, for it was luck for Chad to see it on the way home, besides coming across the little creature many more times.

"It's true." Alucard said to Ichigo. "Anyways, we need to get down to business if you're in."

Soon a gym coach calls out to the four to talk while lifting weights right away or they would be in trouble, so they had while still talking to one another.

"Hey! You four better be doing some exercise training! Or no extra credit when you finish high school at all!"

That got Chad and Ichigo's attentions…

"Just tell us while we're lifting some weights, Chad." said Ichigo.

"Oh…Okay…"

With those two, Sonia, and Alucard doing so in many different types of weight lifting work out…Chad tells the three all about on what he's been seeing lately 'besides the wild Were-Leopard on the lose to be causing chaos'. Chad tells the three about the little strange animal-like creature. Looking like a fox with golden fur, with the body of a bear, with green fur as well, walks on fours, with a long wolf-like tail, main hairs of a lion, things sticking out like a bug would have, and wings of a butterfly.

He found it wondering around alone and looking very ill for Chad loves cute things to care of it to be friendly to be treated, shelter for a while, eat, drink, and such to care for a human like Chad was as well as it was living in his apartment for a while…For a week, it was being cared by Chad's help to be happy but it was sensing the danger that was wondering around town to feel threaten and all, to soon take off one day – Chad knew that it had to go free soon to see if his little friend would be okay to search for it lately during the time that Alucard and Sonia were both looking for the Were-Leopard; and that's what been happening so far for Ichigo to get out of Chad from his shyness and his quiet words for him to translate back to the two. Makes sense, I guess. No wonder why Chad was seeing his other two friends to aid him.

"Now I see." Ichigo explains to Alucard and Sonia. "Chad's saying this…The little creature that you saved, Sonia, and then disappeared on you was some animal that has never been heard or seen before. And Chad has a weakness to cute animals, he saved its life but then it left after that."

They get it now…

"It left by the time the Were-Leopard appeared in the area." Alucard took a wild guess.

"Yes." answered Chad.

Sonia didn't get why Chad didn't tell her or Alucard about the other thing of saving a strange looking animal in the first place.

"Chad! What gives!? Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Calm down." Ichigo keeps Sonia calm. "He likes cute things, its sometimes hard to talk in his way, and he has a code to stick by. I mean, I get him all the time. Just try taking it easy to understanding him a little more."

Sonia didn't get it at all.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she questions Ichigo.

"I said what I said, okay!?" he yells back.

The gym coach looks at them four to still be working out without getting in to trouble, the talk still continues. Ichigo and Sonia sure get a long oddly in a funny way when they fight – well for him and Rukia are good friends/brother and sister relationship type of thing. To me that is. Alucard tries explaining to Sonia better with in his words next.

"He's right, Sonia. If we have them as our new members, we have to understand one another." He said. "That's our next step of learning while training and still doing our jobs. Please understand that."

"Well, I guess you're right as always, Alucard." said Sonia. "(There's no need to tell me twice about it.)"

This leaves Ichigo out of the corner for Alucard to be a bit of a show off to him. Ouch.

"(Oh, sure! Leave a pretty vampire boy to do all the work than me!)"

I think he just got burned…As for Sonia, she knows that Alucard's always right on what he says to her for her understanding, to then to be talking about the next plan to be doing.

"In that case…" Sonia goes up to Chad. "Chad, please forgive me for judging you."

He was turning all red again to still be himself.

"No big deal. Do you have a plan?"

"I think I do, so you boys listen up. While still doing our physical training." She started to explain. "Alucard, I want you and Ichigo to scout out all over Karakura Town right after school. Be ready to follow and stop the Were-Leopard if he shows up again, while Chad and I find the little creature first before those two come face to face again. I think it would be the safest bet to do, for the four of us splitting up in to two teams would be the safest thing. For if anything were to happened, let's try to be prepare for anything that's about to come."

Sounds like a plan there for Alucard.

"Could the little animal be part of Dracula's monsters?" he asks Sonia.

Good question, was it?

"Chad?" Ichigo asks his friend.

And his answer was this…

"I didn't sense anything from it. Not life threatening…"

To Ichigo to know that Chad was telling the truth, for the other two had to agree with him.

"If any case, let's stick to the plan to split in to two groups. Ichigo and Alucard, follow the Were-Leopard to try to stop it. And Chad, you and I have to keep our eyes on the little animal." said Sonia. "So once we finish with school, and our afternoon training, we'll do everything when it's dark out. Be careful and keep your eyes open as always. Got it?"

They were in, all three of them were.

"Of course, Sonia." Alucard said. "We'll make sure that Urahara and his group to be our backup just in case."

"Just don't get yourselves killed out there." said Ichigo. "I mean it."

"Okay." same with Chad.

"Then we'll get to it first thing at night time."

And with Sonia saying that, the four were good to go. After doing school, training, going home to taking care of things for a bit, and then for Urahara working at his shop to get someone to aid the others for Noba to overhear the conversation…It was finally night out for both Alucard and Ichigo to search high and low all over town for the Were-Leopard as a team, while Chad leaves his apartment 'while thinking about the little animal that he helped out' to hope that it'll be fine and to meet up with Sonia to be all ready to go.

"You ready, Sonia?" Chad asks her.

"I sure am. Now, just stick with me and we'll find our little friend in no time. Come on."

And the searching they go on the little animal-like creature, for Chad said that he saw it near the park to start looking around there first. He and Sonia begin their search all over the place to find no sign of it anywhere yet but they felt it out being nearby…Getting closer! Sonia looks within the little bridge of the lake to see if it was hiding underneath. But it was only a frog swimming by to get her wet instead; as down around the neighbor for both Shigeo and Ide were walking on their way to their own homes after shopping for some things while talking about stuff to do when hanging out with Chad again later. Everything was good, for they then spotted something walking through to go where Chad was at.

"Hey, isn't that Chad?" ask Shigeo.

Looks at the scene very closely.

"It is." said Ide. "But what's with that funny looking cat? I never seen anything like it before."

"I know, it's weird for that…odd looking cat thing is going over Chad out of nowhere! Hmm...You think we should go check it out?"

Looks like they're going to take their chances, as Chad looked all over to come across an angry cat trying to attack Chad, but it gets scared of the unknown creature next to him to run away. Chad knew right away that the little animal-like creature would come back as it sounded like a squirrel here to be friendly and looked cute. Seems that those two were very close as good friends.

"Oh, there you are." He said. "You are safe."

With them reunited again to have their moments, Sonia then felt it out to catch up to Chad.

"Chad! You got it!" she said.

The creature didn't like Sonia thinking that she was going to kill it, but she won't for she was there to only look at it.

"He looks scared."

Wow…Even Chad could already tell what gender the little animal demon thing it was right away, this surprises Sonia.

"Wait? It's a boy?" Sonia was confused. "(If he says so…And Chad is Ichigo's friend, why?)"

Before Sonia could say anything to Chad and about the little demon, they hear Shigeo and Ide's voices to call out to their friend for them to show up. This was bad to have innocent people in a dangerous spot right now and at a time like this.

"Chad! Yo, Chad! Is that you!?" Shigeo calls out to him.

"How are you doing, Chad?" asked Ide. "And what are you doing this late at night?"

Sonia tries to tell Chad about is two friends.

"Ide? Shigeo?" Chad was confused.

Seems that the creature was fine around those two. Surprising here, that Ide and Shigeo know about this for a while since Chad was treating it all to keep to themselves and giving him a nickname too like he was a pet. Well, Chad did…

"Hey, good old Lippie's back! We miss you buddy!"

"Lippie?" Sonia questions Chad. "You gave it a name and those guys know about it!?"

Chad knows of the whole thing, but he was good in keeping secrets to know that Lippie was friendly and those two kept the whole thing to themselves to still help him out care about Lippie a lot.

"Well, couldn't call it a 'thing'…Can't I…?" he said.

With Sonia being a little stress out about all of this, Chad rubs her shoulders to keep Sonia Belmont calm about to understanding people more in the team like Chad was one of them.

"I guess so…" said Sonia.

Soon Shigeo and Ide both recognized of Sonia to be a big fan of hers and Ide was the same.

"Wait…Aren't you Sonia Belmont from the band B-Last?" ask Ide.

To his surprise and Shigeo's too, Sonia was the one and only.

"Oh, crap!"

"Wow! It really is you!" Shigeo shakes Sonia's hand. "Hi! I'm Shigeo and these are my friends, Ide and Chad! We love your songs and we're happy to have you visiting and touring in Karakura Town! Can we have your autograph? AH!"

Ide pushes Shigeo aside to try talking to Sonia next for she was starting to freak out from their behaviors. Well, she was an uncover Belmont vampire hunter after all.

"Forgive my friend, Ms. Belmont. It's an honor to meet you. Can I get a picture shot with you in it with us, please?"

Sonia moves away a little.

"Ah…What now?" she was lost.

Soon Shigeo cuts back in to try making his moves on to Sonia again, only for Ide to be nice to her and for his friend to stop acting weird for them to be fighting next. Chad soon hears Lippie making a growl-like noises to try telling him something important, so he had to try saying something to Sonia.

"Lippie's talking."

"Wait, he is?" she asked.

Sonia sees that to herself for Lippie looked upset about something that was on his mind, like he was asking for help. As for Chad's friends…

"Would you mind…?" Chad tries asking her.

"On it." she breaks up the fight. "Hey! Knock it off! Both of you!"

Thanks to Sonia's strong voice, Shigeo and Ide do just that to try behaving as Chad was and her were trying to listen to Lippie or try to understand on what he wanted to tell them about something important. He looked worried and serious about it from the looks of it.

"What is it, Lippie?" Chad asks the demon.

So, the demon Lippie himself started to talk…well explain the best he could from making noises and moving around a lot. To Chad friends were like this, to see something unreal to them. Shigeo freaks and Ide was amazed.

"Chad, can you understand animals!?" shock Shigeo.

"No way…"

As Chad tries to look from the way Lippie was acting, Sonia was shock on what she could tell from movement reading 'looks like she can do that type of trick'.

"Wait…Is that why you were injured from the Were-Leopard when you tried to stop it? And who works for Dracula!?" surprised Sonia.

Seems that the three guys didn't see this part coming…

"Lippie." Chad looks at his friend to ask Sonia this question. "You can understand him?"

With Lippie seeing Chad talking to Sonia, he stops looking so afraid now to trust her since Chad does and his two friends.

"I can understand from their reaction type of movements to those that can't talk. Lippie, could you tell me everything about the Were-Leopard please?"

"Go ahead…" Chad said to his friend.

The little demon does so for Sonia to understand on what Lippie was trying to describe to the other four. From moving around a lot to act like the Were-Leopard by looking scary, to meet with Chad and his friends to getting saved, to where he came from, to doing something of a good demon and stopping Dracula's demons for a reason – translation time.

"Okay, I get it now." Sonia explains from Lippie's movements. "Lippie's a good demon which is a very good thing to be against anything that pose as a threat. Like he and his kind hate Dracula and the Were-Leopard, it tried to take over a hidden forest where he and his friends live in near the park of Karakura Town. Though Lippie fought hard against the demon, it was hurt leaving the Were-Leopard to go on a rampage to try killing the little guy until you, Chad, and your two odd friends saved, healed, and took care of it until Lippie was fully healed up again; for Chad knew that it wasn't a normal looking animal to aid it leaving Lippie to get back to his home world to try stopping the Were-Leopard from causing anymore trouble in our world still. Like from last night. And with Lippie trying to stop the Were-Leopard who still tried to save our world and his by any means for his reasons to keep to himself only… (So those two are bitter rivals for some reason…Dracula must've place a curse on one of Lippie's friends in his world to turn against his kind and Lippie wants to try to stop him. But now he realizes he can't do it alone, to ask for Chad's help the most to know about his powers. That must be it!)" she then asks Lippie for his help. "Lippie, please. Let Chad and I help you out. Alucard and I need to stop the Were-Leopard who works for Dracula."

With the little demon who was afraid to do just that 'though he does need some help', Lippie looks at Chad for he wanted to help his friend out like Sonia.

"Please, Lippie?" asked Chad.

Looks like Lippie will help them out, for he leads the four to where his forest hideout was at. Only for Alucard to spot the Were-Leopard who was causing trouble for him to go after it along with Ichigo; leaving Sonia and Chad to follow Lippie into the forest which was also a park itself and Shigeo and Ide needed to know about the weirdness that's been going on eith their animal friend.

"Chad! Wait! Where are you going!?" Ide goes after the two.

"Huh!? Ide! Are you crazy!?"

With the two going after them and Sonia couldn't stop them at all for Chad will protect his friends along with Lippie.

"Crap! Did they have to come along!?" she questions herself.

Chad didn't look worried at all…

"Don't worry. I won't keep my eyes away from them."

He meant it…For the two continue to follow Lippie to be running deeper in the woods to go somewhere in some type of hole within the tree for Chad and Sonia to feel him out to follow 'unaware of the Were-Leopard sneaks right back in the hidden forest', Sonia follows Lippie's Spiritual Pressure to where the path leads to a hidden forest of his.

"Lippie?" Sonia checks within the hole. "Yep, he went in here-! Huh?" Sonia had trouble pulling herself out of the hole to get stuck in it. "Oh, no! Chad! Help me! I'm…Stuck! I can't' get out!"

That can't be good, so Chad helps pulling Sonia out of there. Soon Shigeo and Ide sees the problem once they caught up to them.

"There you are, Chad!"

"Ah…What's wrong with Ms. Belmont?" ask Ide.

"Is she stuck in a tree!?" freaked Shigeo out. "She better not be hurt!"

Looks like Chad needs some help.

"Lend me a hand."

The three worked together to try pulling Sonia out of the tree many more times, for Lippie aids her from outside of the hole too by biting down on her scarf as hard as he could with his teeth.

"She's stuck!" Shigeo and Ide said together.

Chad gives it one more time with Lippie aiding them from the other side of the hole.

"One more time, on the count to three." He started to count. "One…two…three…"

The three pulled Sonia once more to get loose enough for Lippie to pull on his side to pulling her along with Chad, Ide, and Shigeo all the way into the hole to get underneath the tree to be in a bunch of bushes all over. The boys were unharmed to find Sonia to land right near another tree, but she wasn't stuck anymore; as she gets back up on her feet to look around the forest that it wasn't a normal looking one anymore but far from it was Lippie's real home for good demons to roam free in. It looks like a world of dreams even under the moon night light. Even to Sonia's eyes to see the amazing place, Lippie was proud of his home to be living in.

"Wow…" Sonia was amazed. "Chad. You should see where we are. It's amazing!"

Chad gets up to see a lot more in a better view 'by moving lots of bushes out of the way', along with Ide and Shigeo to be checking it all out. A nice view of the forest to looks so cool looking during night time…

"You're right." said Chad.

The other two guys were amazed as well.

"Awesome! Have a look at this, Ide!"

"I see it…But I don't believe it, it's all real…"

But it was very real. Lippie gets the four's attentions to show and tell them on his home world of good demons to be living in, for they follow him.

"Should we…?"

"Yeah, we should." Sonia said to Chad. "Lead the way, Lippie."

Off Sonia and Chad follow Lippie giving them a tour of a wonderful world of his…As Shigeo and Ide tag along too from behind.

"Wait for us, Chad!"

They were fast runners for two normal looking humans…The 'four' walked and stayed close to where Lippie was leading them to of his home world to be cool looking. From the blue night skies, the moon out, the nice-looking areas to look so blue and sweet between the landscapes, plants, and the water was fine; for there were also Ghosts 'of many different colorful fairies' all over to be flying around for laughing and looking happy. For Chad and Sonia, they never seen anything like this before that was real of good demons for the Ghosts loved Lippie who was always caring for them. From ice fairy type of ghost, forest one, sun, light, water, flowers, stars, air, and dark.

Ghosts aren't too tough in small numbers. A couple of hits will usually take them down, and they don't have any special attacks either. All they do is appear in a seemingly random spot in open space or through a wall, and then slowly float towards the heroes to give them a chilling touch that will damage their health. Normally, they only take one hit and are weak, but they sometimes take two or three depending on the hero's strength. Usually the most fearsome in large numbers.

As well as odd looking animals, too 'kind of like Neopets but much black and white with flame tattoos all over their bodies'. There were known as Helos as their nicknames. From bats, fishes, moles, cows, squirrels, goats, chipmunks, wolves, ferrets, lizards, tigers, dragons, frogs, birds, monkeys, and snakes. Amazing to look at them all to all be good friends to Lippie as their king and leader of their home world for they were all friendly to live in peace from the looks of it.

"So many different animals…" Sonia pulls Chad away in time to not rush into things.

"Easy there, tiger." She said.

"Sorry." Chad calms down in his own way.

Seeing so many different types of things all over for every living beings were saying 'hi' to them all.

"Wow! A real snake!" surprised Ide. "Just looks at these animals, Shigeo."

Well, he was a little shaken up from a group of ghosts.

"Animals? You see these hot looking ghost-like girls!? Is this for real!?"

At least the other two aren't afraid of them at all, for Chad said so himself to be saying if they're friendly like Lippie was then they're no threat in their world. They'll get use to it.

"They won't hurt you. They're all friends of Lippie's."

Lippie tries saying that to the others in his odd words. He then tries telling and showing more and reasons why he was after the Were-Leopard to ask for Sonia and Chad's help, lots of more translation to be doing.

"Is Lippie talking again?" ask Shigeo.

"Looks like it." said Ide.

Sonia listens in to all of it for the other creatures looked upset to beg for their help from all of this, she finally gets it now for Chad to feel their fear of the bad demon who was working for Dracula to be hurting them all. She explains everything to the rest of the guys on what Lippie was saying, only for their demon enemy to be nearby…Not good since Alucard and Ichigo couldn't find it anywhere! Anyways…

"So that's why Dracula has send his monster to stop Lippie to get to his friends in this world. As I said before, Dracula lives by eating the souls of living things for power and drinks lots of blood to survive. (Damn him!) I see that there are some demons who are good to live in a world like this, all this to put your lives by stopping the bad ones like the Were-Leopard…It all makes sense now, you know Chad? I see what you meant, you knew."

Chad nodded a yes about it for sure, as it was amazing on what Ide and Shigeo were discovering too 'and it was for real to them to see for the first time'. Its the sad truth, but yes it was for real. Even for Lippie to try to explain in moment, but he was hiding a lot more than he knows of to look upset about it still.

"It all make sense now." said Chad. "So now what? We can't just leave them like this unless the bad demon's taking care of…"

Sonia then had an idea since she was an undercover rock and roll star to be seeing Chad's guitar.

"I got it!" she gets it set up with the Helos and Ghosts' help. "Lippie. Don't look so down, Chad and I are here to help you. Along with Alucard and Ichigo as well, but they're on patrol back in the World of the Living. So how do you solve an upset time to fix it by asking for our help? The answer is this; we sing and dance our hearts out. I'll sing. Care to join me, Chad? I know you can play the guitar."

Chad does so to getting it out to be ready, he was good playing it.

"Sure." He then asks his friends. "Ide. Shigeo. You two want to join in?"

They were like, how were they going to play their instruments to not have their own, but again the Helos and Ghosts help them out to make one for them. From another guitar and drums to use.

"This is crazy!"

"What of it?" Ide said to Shigeo. "This should be fun."

So, they go along with it.

"Well, playing with Sonia…I guess it should be fun. So why not?"

"Let's do it." said Chad.

And with this set up, Lippie watches and listens into Sonia's song to have a backup band with her for all of the creatures to listen in from all over the forest.

"Alright, boys. Let's sing. One, two, three, and four!"

Sonia sings the first ending song of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for the English dubbed version here…

Sonia (singing): Do you somehow remember

How we gazed up at the atmosphere

And How we watched the sunset go and fade away?

As I walk to the future, I'll keep the promise that I made

From all those endless summer days.

The shadows that hide behind my smile

Extend within every sole expression

Pretending that I am someone else

And giving a false impression

I sit alone waiting for

Someone to tell me that you're okay and where you are

The nights that don't seem to last,

and coming dawns that went by so fast.

Their meanings of everything were not far.

Did you fail to remember?

How we gazed up at the atmosphere

And how we never saw the sunset look the same?

The promise has been broken, and has vanished in the passing breeze

We can't go back the way we came.

My memories, they're swept around this room

And still I feel like they've been cut in two

I'm Scattered, my soul is trembling

As sleep's coming into my view.

Please comfort me with your lies

Messy pictures drawn with our eyes, I hate and love them all

Nowadays we can't see so straight

Emotions torn and blasted away

And that's why I must bid you Good-bye!

So, we waved to another, saying we will meet once more someday

Our tears, indicating that our meeting was not sure

Still I heard your voice waver, when you said that we would meet again

I won't forget-!

Someday you will remember How we gazed up at the atmosphere

And How we watched the sunset go and fade away?

Recover and embrace all the promises that we can't fulfill

Instead, let's walk on our own way.

Nice moment there, huh? From light shows, cool dancing, Helos all over and Ghosts to gather around, neat looking stars to shine…It was a cool show for Sonia, Chad, Shigeo, and Ide did well leaving Lippie to be a bit happy to know that there were others that understand, for there are good demons out there and not the bad ones to hurt others, not them at all. But then the Were-Wolf has spotted him again his people to cause more trouble, he jumps in to bite one of the Ghosts' head off to eat it and rip open a Helo in half. As it roars like a wild beast for Sonia and Chad see it to try stopping it.

"(Oh, no!)" shock Chad.

With the good demons fearing the Were-Leopard who was trying to kill them all, they make a run for it as Helos and Ghosts all do the same and Lippie growls as the beast to try stopping it. Chad was ready for battle to show his arm to change, and Sonia into her Belmont uniform to use her skills to stop it...However, this only puts both Shigeo and Ide in a tight spot by to both be in grave danger. And there was no time to tell them about their powers, the Were-Leopard means business.

"(This is bad…! We need to protect these creatures for Lippie both Chad and me.)" she sees his two friends. "(Chad's friends!) Shigeo! Ide! Get out of here! We'll explain about our powers later! Get going now!"

Both of them were too afraid to run away, the Were-Leopard tries attacking everyone else for Lippie to fight back by biting on its leg really hurt, but the little guy gets kicked off for the beast to get hit. Ide tries to help for the Were-Leopard sees his next prey to get a hold of, and Shigeo tries getting his friend out of there.

"Ah! Ide! Let's run!"

"But we can't leave Lippie behind! He's hurt!" said Ide.

Lippie tries getting up in anger to warn the two boys to watch themselves, as the Were-Leopard sees his preys to eat up next.

"Look out!" both Chad and Sonia said.

But it was too late. Both Shigeo and Ide were caught by the deadly Were-Leopard, from getting held on to and the other by the neck in the air. Getting Chad upset to throw his guitar at it to not hurt the beast one bit…As Sonia comes running in with her whip to try whipping the creature to dodge it all fast from its speed, for her and Chad to use a counter attack together and Chad with his gloves only to hold back without hurting the two guys who were in the beast's hostages to the Were-Leopard. Only to be kicked and ground pound for them to get hurt instead. That's playing unfair there! For Lippie to see it all and his friends to be afraid in hiding, how can Chad and Sonia win with Shigeo and Ide were held captive by the Were-Leopard? But wait…They were gone from the beast to notice soon enough, for they were further away from the danger in seconds. Hey! It was Noba's doing 'in his human form' to come to the rescue. Just in time by using his portal making skills before Chad's friends were killed, too close.

"Just in time." Noba said quietly to join with the other two.

"Isn't that…?" Sonia was surprise to see him. "(Oh, yeah…I forgot that three other Modsouls who are different to Kon who can do other things with special skills. Who knew!)"

Sonia was right about that since Urahara told her about Noba, Ririn, and Kurodo.

"Noba." Chad said it.

Lippie was happy to see more friends of Chad to help them out in time for Noba grabs him away from the danger, and the other animals as well to be watching everything from afar. As for Shigeo and Ide, they'll be fine after sleeping from the danger they were in to passed out.

"You just saved Chad's friends, the good demons, and Lippie just in time." Sonia said to Noba. "Nice moves there!"

Noba covers his face with the mask since Sonia look cute to him. Chad asks the Modsoul a question…

"How did you know about this place?"

"Kisuke told me since I can sense it and I could travel faster from making portals. I teleport here to save the others in time knowing of the demon of Dracula's was on the loose." He said. "That's why I'm in this body to be easier to move around and fight in. I told Ichigo to let Alucard know about it to get here or to protect the people from back outside."

That explains everything. With the Were-Leopard getting angry now, the three must face it off before it causes more trouble on Lippie and his other kind.

"Let just hope of either one, or we're screwed! Get ready, you two!" Sonia was all set to fight. "Lippie! Stay behind us! We'll protect you, your other kind, and this world from this damn demon."

Chad gives Lippie a thumbs up to let him know that everything will be fine.

"Leave it to us."

As Lippie watches to know that there are some humans, half breed ones, or the same as him 'but much different' that anyone can care for others no matter what they are. For him to watch this battle against the Were-Leopard to roar and be ready to fight to eat and/or to kill…Still, this little demon hates this powerful beast-like demon type of monster so much, but why…?

The fight begins for Noba was confusing the Were-Leopard to show out of nowhere a lot back and forth, leaving Chad to punch the beast many times by using his gloves and his arm to put the beating into it; as Sonia steps in to use some holy water to make it duck, but a trick to use an ax to swing a few times and a whip to holding it down to the ground. Doing well, until the beast uses his powerful bite to pull the ground to shake for Sonia to lose grip of the demon to be thrown aside, as Chad catches her in time from crashing right into a lake. Ouch! So Noba jumps on the demon to be thrown around for the Were-Leopard to try shaking him off, however he can't hold on for very long.

"Noba!" Sonia begins to worry.

"What do we do now?" ask Chad. "This thing's too powerful for us to handle alone."

He was right about that, as Noba kept the demon busy to move around with his portal abilities and still gets the jump on top of the Were-Leopard, just long enough for Chad and Sonia to come up with a plan and fast. Hey! Is it just me? Or is Lippie breathing heavily a lot for some reason?

"Don't know, I'm thinking here…!" soon Sonia sees something to come up with a plan. "Chad, you see that big tree over there? How strong are you?"

He sees it too and to know where Sonia was getting at.

"I do. I am strong. What of it?"

"While Noba's doing his part, you grab the tree while I jump in to chain whipping him long enough for you to throw the tree in an open portal hole for us to stab this demon to death. Got it? Noba will know about it the sooner we counter it."

And for that, they give it all that they got, for Noba to wink a few times back, for he was in.

"Whenever you're ready, Sonia." He said.

"(Good, Noba gets it.) Then follow my lead."

The two-split up for Noba kept on doing his thing to be thrown by the Were-Leopard's super throw of his strength, allowing for Sonia to use her chain to fight back for the beast use from his power to pull back, for fighting was involved to take this thing down 'for Chad hurries on through to pull the tree out to cut and sharpen it'; as the two fought a lot for Sonia to withstands the Were-Leopard's powerful blows from fist punches and kicking it many times and very fast…This gave Noba a chance to use his powers again to pull Sonia away and Chad throwing the tree right in to the portal to hit the Were-Leopard's head on to the chest to go down. It worked! However, there was more…

"Did it work?" Noba asked while catching his breath.

It did, but Lippie gets injured to make the Were-Leopard to laugh knowing of the two try thinking, feel, and know on what the other one was thinking about. Huh?

"Lippie!" worried Chad. "He's been hurt."

"What!?" shock Sonia. "I don't understand! We hit the Were-Leopard, not Lippie! He was over there-!"

The bad demon already knows about all of this, for Lippie and the Were-Leopard were the same living beings. One's a kind hearted one made by Dracula to be release since the Were-Leopard was his bad other half who wanted to kill and eat. Making those two their own weakness and enemies to one another to never face off, Lippie was afraid to live with his faith. For all the other demons were worried to lose their leader…Sonia gets it now for Lippie makes a noise of the moment and pointed at his other half.

"Wait…" Chad took a guess. "Sonia. Are Lippie and the Were-Leopard the same?"

"(I don't believe this…) They are!"

Now Noba was lost…

"How's that possible?"

The Were-Leopard goes after Lippie to hold him by the neck for he was too afraid to escape from his bad half's powerful grasp. What can Chad, Sonia, and Noba do now to save him and stop his other evil one without killing their little friend?

"I never thought I would see something like this from Dracula's creations…" she started to explain. "Dark and light magic is how it's done. From blood and soul consuming…From one seeing the good from its evil ways, the other half from the bad one gives it enough power of its own to split into another to rarely happen when one demon does that to become its evil half's weak point. For if the bad one gets hurt, so will it, and the same can be done to the good one as well. Lippie's afraid to face with his other half or he will die to leave his people left un-protected from Dracula's other monsters. I…I don't know how we can save Lippie and stop the Were-Leopard here, you guys…"

This made Chad upset deep down. Knowing he couldn't save some cute ones like the kid in a parrot's body to still go to the Soul Society in time to still be missing his mother, so Chad goes charging at the Were-Leopard like a rampaging bull to hold the demon right into a rocky wall to prove how brave he was and not wanting to see Lippie die either.

"Chad!" Noba was worried of his partner. "He won't stop the Were-Leopard like that!"

As Chad was holding off the big demon to try biting, punching, and clawing the poor guy…Lippie sees on how brave his human friend was as he tries getting back up from the pain. Soon the little demon fights back against his evil half to be headbutting it from the leg to go down really hard. Surprise to Chad, Sonia, and Noba to see that part happen – Lippie cries out to tell all his good demons, Ghosts, Helos, and a lot more all over the forest to fight back. Meaning…

"Lippie?" Chad was confused. "What are you doing?"

The little demon would rather see his other half gone with their help than to die as a coward and not see his new friends suffer. So Lippie was doing this, for Sonia to see that now.

"(Lippie…Are you sure about this?)" she then tells Chad. "Chad! Don't you get it!? Lippie's wants to go out with his evil half! You must do this for him! I can end the bad one but you need to beat the living hell out of it first! He'll hold the Were-Leopard off as much as possible! OK!? His friends want it too for them to keep on living in this wonderful place! Just do it already!"

Noba felt bad about it as much as Sonia hate to say it as well.

"Chad…"

And with that said and done, Chad does so to be powering up again 'like Uryu and Hayame did' from the same crest of Sonia Belmont once again. Him now? Looks like his bound to caring for other little things to protect and Sonia to understanding Chad even more, which gives him the upper edge this time.

"Ah! This power! It's happening again!" shock Sonia. "(Just like with Uryu and Hayame from the other time. I wonder why…?)"

Chad powers up. For he gets bigger muscles all over of the same color skin as his powerful arm was…

"Strongest man alive, Yasutora Sado. Powers from within. Active!"

Nice! This gives Chad the chance to give the Were-Leopard a super backwards type of throw down to the grassy grounds hard to the head, for the beast hurts its claws to break and paws to from Chad couldn't get hurt this time. Allowing him to throw the demon in circles from grabbing hold of its arms to go flying fast 'and ripping his big arm apart to be bleeding out in pain' and so was Lippie was happening the same thing. With the other good demons hitting the beast as well with many other random things to stay down. Chad grabs Lippie from clawing his other half for weakening themselves, for he has one last chat with him before ending his life. But the little good demon will go out smiling and saying his goodbyes to let his kind know that they must keep on living. And to live on in spirit. As for Sonia and Noba…

"Do it, Sonia!"

"Right! Throw me in!" she said.

Noba does so to create another portal for her to jump into it finish the Were-Leopard off with her weapon, giving Chad enough time to say his goodbyes to Lippie.

"I think your kind will know that they'll be fine." He said. "Sorry that I couldn't save you, Lippie. But…If you want us to live, then I will. All for you. I'm glad we got to know each other in the end. So go out with honor. Sorry that this had to happen to you. I really am."

With Lippie placing his paw on Chad's face for him to hold it, he cries happily for the other demons will miss him very much for all that he has done for them and the humans. Seeing Chad's friends to say his goodbyes to them 'in his own way', and Sonia to come popping out of the hole to finish his evil half off, for Lippie says his goodbye to her as well and she does the same.

"(Goodbye then, Lippie, we'll all miss you.)" she said to then use her weapon of the cross-like boomerang. "Okay, you evil half of Lippie's bad self! Eat cross!"

The weapon hits the Were-Leopard's wounded chest to glow up and die by disappearing from the powerful light, with one last roar of his painful cries. For it was no more. As for Lippie, he whines to be sad but he was happy to slowly disappear 'in a good way of dying', like a spirit passing through at long last. He moves his paws as Lippie waves to everyone a goodbye to be dead for good with his evil half too. How sad…Chad cries for Sonia to feel his pain and Noba's as well, leaving all the Helos and Ghosts to cry out even more out loud for Lippie's loss, to die as a hero.

"Goodbye, Lippie." said the sad Chad.

And finally, at the worse time for Alucard to meet with the others to find the place for Ichigo to follow him, they've made it.

"Sonia. There you and Chad are…" he stops.

"What's the hold up?" Alucard stops Ichigo to see his friend upset. "Oh, no. Chad…"

He could just tell on how Chad was upset to know that he had failed to protect someone 'like his grandfather Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa' who taught him how to use his fists for good. Though he did, he still failed. Although saving the good demon, Sonia, Noba, the other good demons, Ide, and Shigeo…What good did it still did? Sonia felt bad to try cheering Chad up while setting up a grave for Lippie's body to be place in nicely.

"Chad? Listen, I really am sorry." She said. "Not just for your loss of Lippie, but for not understanding you at first. But now I do after exploring this place. You know that Lippie wanted this, right? I just wish that Alucard and I knew more about this demon in the first place, then if possible for none of this would've never happen at all. But you made a grave for him, so these good demons will remember their leader by and to keep on living for him. I know it, like my people did for Simon Belmont and Trevor Belmont from long ago, to be pass on to me and Richard now. It the circle of life is what we would call it."

As every living demons stood in silence for a few seconds, something was growing from the grave for a light to be shown.

"Sonia. Chad. Noba. Ichigo. Look." Alucard points out.

They see it. Wait…It was Lippie! He was a ghost to be wondering around in this world now! But wait, there are other ones like him, clones. In many different colors to look happy for all the creatures to be cheering with joy as well. With Chad looking surprised less than Ichigo was 'with his jaws to be dropping down in shock', Sonia knows of this part to happen.

"Hey! This is good! A good demon like him that knows from right and wrong lives on forever to protect the place he calls home, like this world we're in!" she said with joy. "Chad! You see this!? Lippie will be just fine! And so will the others!"

Seems like it for Chad to hug and pats all the Lippies to be happy to see him and for Shigeo and Ide to heal up in their sleeps to see a little of something…From one to another, there will be no more of Lippie's evil half ever again after today.

"Way a go…Chad…" said Shigeo.

"You're a kind person…you are…" and Ide.

Chad one thing to say to his friend for he and the others were welcome to his world at any time they want, for the others approve of it.

"Lippies. Welcome home."

Looks like Sonia was happy if Chad was, a happy ending there to say the least, huh? And another mission completed so far. As for Ichigo…

"COULD SOMEONE TELL ME ON WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Ichigo was freaking out.

Bummer...Well, Alucard explains to Ichigo on everything later for another demon was stopped and the World of the Living and Lippie's world of good demons of paradise-like dream forest was saved. With Noba telling the rest about it all the next day 'and for Shigeo and Ide to wake up thinking it was all a dream to hang out with Chad after school and his training'; as he and Sonia to be tagging along visit Lippie for his kind to be in any use to them in their world time to time during the battle against Dracula 'if needed', which was a good thing. As well as the Ice Mick, Fairy, and Pixie to be living there now since they were good demons just like those three. Chad enjoys doing that and Sonia double checks before doing so.

"Well, that's all of them for now." She said. "What a day. Thanks for your help again, Chad."

"You're welcome." said Chad. "Listen, I hope of me liking other cute things like Lippie is okay…"

"It's fine."

Chad was surprise for Sonia to say something like that to him.

"It is?" he was confused.

So she explains to Chad after learning something besides training today, to understanding one another. A good lesson to learn to be a very important one.

"It is, really. It proves that someone's different, but with a good heart and a reason to like something and knowing that living things beforehand, besides the whole one good and one bad thing out of nowhere." She said to him. "So, yeah. Life can be hard sometimes for the most things. I get it."

Chad gets that Sonia means well deep down.

"I guess you're right."

Soon Shigeo and Ide catch up to the two once again 'with no memories from yesterday'.

"Hey, Chad! You coming to hang out with us or what!?" Shigeo calls out to his friend.

"Let's get going!" and Ide.

Chad gets a move on to wave a goodbye to Sonia.

"See you later, Sonia…"

But she stays put for a little while longer with some pen and paper in her hands.

"Not yet." said Sonia. "I owe your friends a favor. Do they still want an autograph and photo taken of me with you guys? Now's a good time to do it."

Seems that the two smiled to understand each other even more to still be kind hearted for both Chad and Sonia.

"I don't see why not." Chad said to her.

And with that, Sonia does her part to be an undercover type of celebrate to give Shigeo and Ide their fair share for a bit and then Chad goes to hang with them all day to aid the dogs and cats together to find them all good homes. Nice job! And the lesson from this chapter/episode is this…No matter how odd, big, small, and different someone may be – just be yourself to care for others and to protect 'even the cute animals of different types all over the world', can make you very nice of person to live on and face your fears head on. You know? Sonia Belmont was getting better every day, only to a bit worried about her strange powers giving her new teammates strange new abilities. Twice now, or rather three of them! What was up with that? Well, there's more to come next time to stop Dracula real soon and train even harder. And for Noba 'back in his doll form' to watch on Lippie and his new friends live a good life back in their world.

"All in a day's work…I guess…"

I can see why both Noba and Chad get along so well.


	12. Orihime Inoue

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

There are nice places to live in Karakura Town. From houses to be anyone's homes, apartments, hotels, motels, other types of buildings, and such…With some weird things to be wondering around from within the sewers of their area for it wasn't a Hollow or a burglar breaking in; it was more of a strange creature to be wonder around all over people's houses for the girls to go missing and making a mess to others in their own homes all over 'who were one of Dracula's monsters again'. For Sonia and Alucard sees some type of lizard-like demons for them to go after. From fighting and killing them a few at a time.

Doing well so far for those two, one almost got to Tatsuki in her sleep, but she felt it out to sense things to a small lizard type of creature in seconds with her bare hands. Nice one, but still gross. Then another one pops out of Orihime's shower like it was water itself in her own home to go after her next in her sleep. Not good…Trying to crawl, smell, and do something to look like that it was about to kill Orihime, wait…Was that a lizard? It walks like a man! Luckily, Orihime's Six Six Princess wake her up to all tell her of the danger she was in.

"Orihime! Look out!" Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon at the same time.

She wakes up to see of the danger to be screaming in terror and to use her shield to be protected for a lizard-like demon tries breaking it down but it was too strong, for one was a type of Water Lizard to fight like a warrior and be deadly in water.

Mermen and Fish Men are recurring enemies in the Castlevania series, appearing in almost every game to date. While called "Mermen" in the games, their appearance is based more on the monster from the classic film, Creature from the Black Lagoon, which was popular in the Universal Monsters series of horror films. Therefore, a more fitting name for Mermen would be "gill-men". In some games, Fish Men are distinguished from Mermen with a lack of arms.

Mermen have been a thorn in the side of heroes whenever water is involved in their adventures. Mermen like to jump up from the water and begin to march toward the protagonist. After a while, they will stop and shoot a fireball in the hero's direction from their gaping mouths. After a while, they will normally hop back into the water, or sometimes continue marching around looking for enemies to attack.

Mermen are closely related to the Fish Men (who are also sometimes called "Mermen" as well) but have more fish-like characteristics. However, Fish Men act similarly, if not exactly, to Mermen. In some situations, their names and/or likenesses are interchangeable.

Also, The Lizard Man is an enemy in the Castlevania series. They are a half-man, half-lizard sub-human species, stronger than an average man and with a hide made of hard scales said to be thicker than armor. They tend to move around in groups and are skilled at hunting in packs. They are relatively intelligent, and are usually armed with battle axes and shields.

Lizardfolk are a fictional humanoid species in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing games, having appeared in every version of the game to date.

Lizard men first officially appeared as part of the original D&D game in the 1975 Greyhawk supplement booklet. The lizardman artwork that appeared on the inside front cover of that supplement was used as part of the official TSR, Inc. logo from 1975 through 1978. They are described as aquatic monsters with a rude intelligence, that are fond of eating human flesh.

The first Lizardmen appear early in the game, as soon as one sets foot in Baljhet Mountains. Their special attack consists in jumping high in the air and then attempting to plunge their spear on the hero, time at which their stealing window also opens.

"Ah! What is that thing!?" horrified Orihime.

"There's one!"

Just then…Alucard gives out a powerful electric shock type of attack on the lizard to weaken it, but moves away quickly as Sonia jumps in to duck and cover Orihime to the ground in time for almost hitting them. Trying to fight in combat and spear and sword clashing one another for those two, Sonia uses her fire whip to trap the Water Lizard to be so fast while fighting by Alucard's side.

"Alucard! Try hold it down!" she said to him.

But Alucard had trouble doing it, until Orihime sets it to use Tsubaki of her skills…The Koten Zanshun – 'Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield'. Fire away, girlfriend!

"Tsubaki!" she calls out to him and fires. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

Direct hit to make the Water Lizard to defend, then Sonia to burn it with her fire whip, and then Alucard beats the crap at out of it next. Only for another lizard demon to spray something at Alucard to move away and melted his cape a bit, leaving the other to break free to escape back into the sewers for Sonia to go after it.

"Out of the way!"

Sonia goes after the demon as fast as she could to throw small daggers at the lizard without stopping…But it ran away to the sewers to miss her chance to not sense it out anymore. Bummer. Alucard arrives too late as well right after checking on Orihime to return to her home and to apologize for breaking in to her house only to save her life and such, what a gentleman he is.

"Did you get it?" ask Alucard.

Sonia kicks on street grounds hard, though she was mad for not stopping Dracula anytime soon and still be on a wild goose chase.

"Damn that Dracula!" angered Sonia. "When will he ever stop hurting innocent lives!? (I'm so sick of this…! And kidnapping Richard was bad enough!)"

Alucard felt the same way that Sonia was too since he and his father who's Dracula himself were enemies to each other.

"I know exactly how you feel there, Sonia."

With those two dealing with another monster probably to stop a group of demon lizards, they need to plan something out real soon. As Orihime was trying to see from her shower on what came out of there as her six little friends were lost as well.

"(So strange…)" she questions herself. "(From the way that Alucard and Sonia came through my window, that would mean that a demon of Dracula's tried to hurt me. But it must've not been the only one around. I could feel…More of them in my neighborhood...Tatsuki. Uryu. Hayame. Chad. Rukia. Renji. Ichigo.)"

Orihime was worried about the others who might've sense or gotten attack like she was. Well, Tatsuki did to turn out to be fine to feel out more underground somewhere…This will be a while for them comes out of hiding as this Water Lizard had something to show to his other kind to want something from one of the human girls, but with a powerful gift from within them, not good.

" **At long last, a human girl with great powers."** The demons tell the others. **"My brothers, at long last! We have found one human girl! One that'll save us from our breed from dying with one girl we must have to bare our children. And no worries, we'll get this one alive and we can get her little friends to eat…Who's with me?"**

The rest cheered for the good news for the lizard and his group has an idea – but which one of the girls did he meant? Sonia, Orihime, Rukia, Hayame, Tatsuki, Kirin, Yuzu, Ururu, Yoruichi, or someone else unknown? As morning starts for another day at school with Tatsuki had the weird lizard's dead body in the bag to look at from last night to feel that something wasn't right about it, same with Sonia to feel out the goop left from the lizard demon to study on 'with Alucard's help as well'. Everything was good, until Orihime tells the other girls about it during lunch time. Oh, boy…Mahana, Michiru, Ryo, and Chizuru to overhear her to shock both Sonia and Tatsuki to listen to everything.

"What? What do you mean you saw a lizard man?" confused Michiru.

"In your room last night?" ask Mahana.

"Maybe you were dreaming?" same with Ryo.

"Were you also dreaming about me?" Chizuru tries changing the subject.

For Sonia freaks out to try stopping Orihime for she does this sometimes. She's not dumb, she's smart to be spacing out from time to time for Tatsuki to be used to it only.

"But I mean it!" she explains to her friends. "I was just sleeping for the lizard man came out of nowhere to try hurting me! But I stopped it and went back to sleep. But I had to clean up early this morning before going to school-!" Sonia covers Orihime's mouth from behind to keep the part from last night a secret.

"Ah, sorry about that ladies. We heard that Orihime's just being herself to talk about her weird dreams a lot, even to me. Isn't that right, Orihime?" she whispers in the ear. "Let's go talk somewhere else please…?"

Orihime almost forgotten to keep things a secret. Well, maybe not for Keigo and Tatsuki to sense things out like Ichigo and the others do…

"(Oh, right. My bad, Sonia. Sorry about that.)"

She gives Sonia the sign to get the whole thing, just then Chizuru comes up in front of her friend for she was in to Orihime Inoue. A bit too much!

"Oh, Orihime, I just love when you tell wild stories. And would also love it if you give me a kiss!"

Chizuru tries kissing Orihime to feel unconformable about it and to make Tatsuki mad to do something by stopping it, but Sonia does it for her instead. By shoving Chizuru aside with one touch to go down on the ground with her fighting strength to try to control.

"Excuse me." Said Sonia.

And she was down!

"Sonia just pushed down Chizuru really hard!" Mahana, Mizuiro, and Ryo were all surprised.

Ouch! At least Chizuru will be fine to get thrown a lot so many times, this leaves Orihime and Sonia to leave their home room for now to have some talk for Alucard to listen in and Ichigo too for him to already tell that this was another one of Dracula's monsters' on the loose again.

"Again, with another one of that Dracula's monsters?" ask Ichigo.

Alucard sighs for that was a big yes to answer back.

"You bet." He said. "The girls are outside. Lots to tell and to do, without getting the rest of them to be put in danger."

"(Girls?)"

Now Ichigo needed to know the rest as someone else from the school was spying on them from behind to be very good at it. As Ichigo and Alucard were out of the room, for Sonia looks around to be all cleared to talk with the two boys and Orihime; while Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Kon were still training and going to school normally; while Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba all did the same thing with them.

"It's all clear, Sonia." said Alucard. "We can talk now with just these two with us."

"Good." She begins to tell Ichigo and Orihime the scoop. "Listen up, you two! We're dealing with the kidnappings of innocent girls. Seeing that some girl in our class name Tatsuki was one of them to have a leftover to notice something from it, I think she has some powers to sense other creatures like us…"

She was right about that to be news to Ichigo and Orihime to hear the whole thing. Well, besides Keigo to be sneezing since Ichigo remembers that part.

Keigo: I hope a pretty girl's thinking about me…

OK...? Any who, this surprises Orihime about it even more.

"Tatsuki was attack last night like I was?"

"You were?" surprised Ichigo.

"It's fine, Orihime." Alucard calms her. "It was a weak one known as Little Reptiles or Nukes for short. They're quick, fast, and tricky to confuse their prey in battle, but still weak to fight with to get killed from a slap or get stepped on. She thought it was a bug to hit it for me to feel it out, that girl's good."

No kidding, strongest normal human girl for Tatsuki Arisawa she was knowing for Ichigo and Orihime to be friends with her.

"Good to know. Tatsuki is a good childhood friend of mine since we were kids." said Ichigo. "She's strong, just not as strong as we are. Maybe for a normal human girl like she is…"

Orihime was at least happy to know that her best friend was safe.

"Thank goodness. That's Tatsuki for you, but I never knew that she had some special powers."

"Keigo does too after the Bount attack that went down and almost coast his life. I think those two will be all right, but they should be alert to use their abilities to stay alive and for us to still protect them."

You got that right, Ichigo. Tatsuki's a fighter, just not Keigo to be a caring person and a coward.

"Keigo too? Who knew." surprised Orihime.

Now comes the part on what they were dealing with next from Dracula's random demons sending, different types of lizard demons but with different abilities and such to be a family of a rare and dangerous things not to mess with them. Sonia and Alucard were very good to know all about monsters and such since they had to learn all about their enemies. Also for some of these monsters are from Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness and some of them were also from Curse of Darkness.

"What we're dealing with are the Nukes and Water Lizards, for one's the leader. For those can fight like warriors to breath and swim under water to use as their attacks, while the Nukes can climb and crawl all over small areas…There are also other ones with them - Mutated Lizards with armor to fight with higher defense to be lots of armies of them, Fire Lizards like the Water ones they can use fire power, as the Poison Lizards use poison to be very affected, Earth Lizards can use any earth elements as their attacks, and Lizard Man that one member is their one strong bodyguard as a size of a giant to protect its family. All of them are males. Over centuries of these things to hide underground of sewers or within waters to be hard finding them to kill, eat, and take away all of them women to also eat to survive and live forever for quite some time now; only some of them are still alive today and they work for Dracula in return to bring him more souls and blood to do whatever they need to keep on living somehow without any females to try some magic or making some harvest from the missing women they capture to destroy their flesh to leave their empty shells behind to make something to create more. No luck, but they try every so on until they find something to work out. We must stop them before they can do that, with some of the girls gone missing for some of them from school and in the town will be next. I hope we can come up with some kind of idea. Anyone got one?"

Nothing so far for the three, for the class bell rings to get back to learn on other things and to hold off the plan for now until social studies later.

"Sonia. We'll talk more later." said Alucard.

"He's right." Ichigo said. "If we're late, we'll be in big trouble. We'll talk more about this afterwards, Orihime, okay?"

She follows them back to the class room in time.

"Okay then. (Hmm…I wonder…)"

Huh? From the looks of it, Orihime was thinking about something. Something good to be helping Sonia, Ichigo, and Alucard by stopping Dracula's army of lizard demons somehow and save the many missing women 'I hope'. Thinking hard during class time all day so far and Jinta and Ururu had another help to aid Ichigo and the others to head on out already; then finally Orihime was eating some food 'of her own food making', to give some to Sonia as she goes up to her out of nowhere to shove some of the food straight to her mouth which almost chokes poor Sonia.

"Orihime!?" Sonia said with her mouth full.

She was choking!

"Oh, Sonia…I have a-! Ah! You're choking! I'm sorry! I'll save you!" Lucky for Orihime to learn the part on what would you do when someone's choking from taking lessons to save Sonia in time to drink some water, a very close call there.

"Damn it!"

"I thought you would like my butter with pepper slices and peanut butter sandwich just now, Sonia, please forgive me!" Orihime bows down many times. "You must've not liked it."

Sonia could finally talk after catching some air.

"Is not that…! The pepper pieces were going down too fast for my mouth to get stuck due to the peanut butter!" she eats another piece. "Other than that, it was tasty. You made this?"

Orihime was happy that Sonia loves her food making skills, just a little to not eat so much of it.

"You really like it?" she asked. "I'm so happy. I promise to ask before feeding you sometimes, Sonia."

Sonia then goes up closer to Orihime's face to then say this to her…

"Hey, Orihime…You're…" she hugs her. "You are so cute!"

Shocking here, huh?

"Ah…I am?" Orihime was confused.

"Sorry." Said Sonia. "I meant that in a doll or a sister kind of way, you reminded me of a little girl I helped out back at my village. A nice kid. Like a sister that I never had. (Yeah…)" getting back to the business at hand. "Anyways, Orihime, what's up?"

She had to tell Sonia about the thing she was thinking about right away.

"Oh, right! I have an idea for all four of us to stop the lizard people and save all of the missing girls. Hear me out…"

So Orihime tells Sonia for her to say it out loud only for both Ichigo and Alucard to listen in.

"What!? Throw a slumber party with your friends!? To get the lizard demons out of hiding!?" shock Sonia. "I don't want to put innocent lives in danger-!"

"Shh…" Orihime kept Sonia from yelling so much. "Just listen to my plan, please? I was thinking about it all day to tell you."

Sonia will hear Orihime on the whole thing with Alucard and Ichigo listening in as well, unaware that Tatsuki listens in too across from them who can read people's lips very well.

"Fine. Tell us about your plan, Orihime."

"What plan?" ask Alucard.

And so, she tells the three all about it. This should be good coming from Orihime herself. So, she thinks that if she were to throw a slumber party at her place, of a trap-like bait thing 'but not and no way to put her friends in danger', just to bring the lizard demons to her and Sonia along with Tatsuki, Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru, and Ryo to tag along. Yep, besides those girls to ask to come along but stay safe to know of the danger and Tatsuki to be there…Orihime wants to invite Sonia too since Rukia was on patrol to report occasionally with Renji back from the Soul Society of long talking in the World of the Living; and Hayame is studying hard with Uryu and spends more time together as well as training goes for her abilities of a harpy, still wishing their friends to be careful to say the least. With two girls stopping the army of lizard people, leaving Alucard and Ichigo to feel out their location, follow them, and then fight them head on. As well as saving the other girls. And how do Alucard and Sonia feel about all this plan of Orihime's?

"Wow, Orihime, that…that just crazy enough to work." said Sonia. "Enough to protect the other girls in time before those things will touch or take any of them on my watch. I'm in! (Rukia and Hayame owe me so much after this slumber party gag!) Not bad, huh Alucard?"

Seems that Sonia was alright with it.

"I have to say, it's good that the four of us are in this too." He said.

Alucard's fine as well to be ready for anything. As for Ichigo…

"Are you sure about this plan, Orihime?" He asks her. "I'm not so sure about this."

This made Sonia mad, only for Orihime to be blushing for Ichigo to be worried about her safety.

"(Oh, my…Ichigo.) I…I…be fine, Ichigo, it's nice of you to worry about me. But it's the only thing I can think of for Alucard and Sonia to both agree with it. We'll protect Tatsuki and the others."

Ichigo's face was turning red too for Sonia to notice something to figure it out.

"Well, I trust you…it just I worry about other innocent people getting hurt…" he had trouble talking. "I'm just saying!"

"I think having a slumber party at my place would be fun. And, Sonia, we'll have such a good time!"

With Orihime saying that, Tatsuki makes a move to be part of the plan to help Orihime in her fighting skills and sensing things out.

"A slumber party, huh Orihime?" she asked. "Sounds like fun for you and the rock star Sonia herself to be having one at your place. Can I join in?"

Soon the other four girls overheard Orihime and Tatsuki about it saying like – 'slumber party?', 'can I come too?', or 'that sounds like fun!'. For Chizuru wanted to be close to Orihime for Tatsuki to keep her away from her other good friend, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana as well. I guess that Orihime and Sonia have their plan to go in to action for Alucard and Sonia to be their backup plan.

"Ah…Sure. Why not?" said Orihime.

"The more, the merrier, I guess." and Sonia.

With those two laughing 'and for Sonia to start to care for Orihime as a true friend', the other five girls were in as Tatsuki will protect Orihime as well.

"Then it's a date." said Tatsuki. "We'll do it tomorrow before sunset. See you then, Orihime and Sonia." She says one more thing to Chizuru. "And you better not do anything to Orihime! Understand!?"

The three say so too to agree with Tatsuki on that part.

"No kidding!" all three of them said together.

With Sonia laughing a little to be liking this plan and Orihime was happy on her idea to do and to protect her ideas no matter what.

"Sounds like fun!"

Chizuru however, seeing Sonia have her hands to shake by Orihime to look happy and making her very jealous. Give me a break! They're good friends, she just doesn't get a clue, doesn't she? And she was a huge fan of Sonia in the rock band.

"(Grr…! Sonia Belmont…!)" angered Chizuru.

There goes her paper work to get tore up by Chizuru's own teeth in rage. Scary…With Alucard had to tell Orihime a few rules on what to do for her to listen in, Ichigo was blushing a lot at Orihime; for not only as his true friend but also a lot more than friend to him on how he feels and much more towards her. As Sonia, could already tell on what was on his mind right now to be teasing him about it.

"Oh…Now I see what's going with you, Ichigo…"

He freaks out to feel shy about it on Ichigo's end to be all tough by hiding his feelings.

"Ah! What…What the hell are you talking about, Sonia?" he asks her.

"You have a crush on Orihime." Sonia said in Ichigo's face. "Am I right?"

Ichigo freaks out when Sonia said that, it made his entire face completely red.

"Aaaaah! What!? What!? Me having a crush on-?"

"Of course, you do. I can tell when it comes to love." She laughs.

Alucard joins back with Sonia to overhear the whole thing.

"Seems like he is." He laughs as well to be holding Sonia's hands. "Ichigo and Orihime, sitting in a tree-!"

Ichigo got so shy that he yells out loud from Sonia and Alucard teasing him to get worked up without admitting it.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Ichigo.

Yep, those two were in love too and say the same to Ichigo as well. For Orihime to feel the same too for him, they make a cute couple alright. She even turns red when she sees Ichigo.

"(Oh, Ichigo. Don't worry. Please believe me, I want to do this. I want to become stronger like you and the others. I will protect my friends like you are. Sonia and I will do fine helping Tatsuki and my friends, you and Alucard just watch on the other girls.)"

Orihime has become stronger every day, huh? So the next day was Saturday – for Sonia, Alucard, and the others were still training all day long until the sun started to set. Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Kon headed out for they watch their backs; as Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba do the same for another help was on the move while Ichigo was ready to help out with Alucard to watch over the neighborhood on the lizard demon's eyes locked. Without getting distracted at all, the two men were good to go.

As Orihime gets everything all set at her apartment place from cleaning it up, renting movies, getting snacks, make some, drinks 'in her weird ways of combining them all into one', music, clothing, and so on for enough people to have a much of having a fun slumber party time, and Orihime's last time since she was in high school. Soon, Sonia shows up at her place first to make sure that all went well for Alucard and Ichigo and to be ready for anything…Looks like one of the Lizard Demons was already to make a move on one of the special girls that they need near Orihime's place. Not good!

"Hey, Orihime." Sonia was welcome in. "Everything's all set for Alucard and Ichigo are already on patrol outside of the area. And my first time in a slumber party here."

This surprises Orihime to hear Sonia say that, it wasn't good news at all.

"What…? You never had a slumber party in your life when you were growing up?" she questions her. "No friends? Or any when you're a kid? None of it?"

"Ah…Yeah, I was too busy training for Richard, Maria, and me. We just never had time having fun during the time from the upcoming Dracula wars. Also, we were home school a lot in our village."

Still, this was the first time 'besides traveling to see the whole new world' besides Alucard and for Sonia don't get to know others either.

"Then let's have a very fun one!" Orihime said to be holding Sonia's hands. "We're friends, right? And even if its bait to get the lizard demons, let's make it count, okay? You, me, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana. The last and fun slumber party and watching out for any danger."

Orihime was very caring and serious to Sonia to give it a try since she has barely any friends back in her home town from Alucard, Maria with her pet/partner owl Howey, and her only brother Richard .

"I guess…I mean, if you really want me to have one with you and the other girls for the first time…" Sonia was thinking. "Then I guess I'll give it a try."

"Yeah! Thank you, Sonia! This will be fun!"

From shaking hands and then hugging, looks like that they'll be having some fun and still do their job, seems fair.

"I guess it will be for us." She said. "But remember, we need to stop the lizard demons this way, find their hideout, and protect all the girls to also be saving them. Including the others. Understand? I hope Alucard told you everything."

She was told in every word from yesterday…

"All about it on what do and such." said Orihime. "I'll be ready! My plan will work!"

Now Orihime was doing a muscle-like posing pump up type of way to make Sonia feel silly to be seeing this.

"If you say so. (She's a kind person with a strong heart to know what's what. But…She can be a bit overdoing it in an odd way.)"

Now for the planning to set everything up must happen. Besides buying things, movies, drinks, cleaning things up in your apartment, some sleeping bags, and of course making some food – in Orihime's way.

"Now to the kitchen, Sonia." She said by pulling her arm there. "Time to cook some goodies for our friends."

Sonia sees that there was a lot of different foods to mix to be very weird, for some parts.

"Got anything in mind to cook up?" ask Sonia.

Orihime shows her many different foods to come up with some just to picture it all. She is saying things like cotton-n-candy popcorn, caramel hot dogs, cinnamon type of stake and all…

"Are these good enough?" ask Orihime.

Sonia was looking around the food thing to come up with this to start cooking with her.

"It's fine, but…" she was a great chief. "We could use some salt with some cheese or some type of butter that's good for your body. Follow by grilling the steak with arbakai sauce if we need to, and we add tomato pasting on the hot dogs, along with cotton-n candy, caramel, and cinnamon combine into one would make a…"

Orihime knew what Sonia was going to say next.

"Some special triple candy surprise!" she said. "Yummy!"

"Yep! Now hand me a fork and lapel spoon, because we're about to get cooking here."

And so, the two girls got cooking for some good food to mix in and to still taste well. Just in time as Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, and Mahana have all arrived before the sun started to set down for night time now as Ichigo goes to Soul Reaper mode to leave his human body to watch over the neighborhood with Alucard. Looks like the three girls 'besides Tatsuki to keep her guard up' were all good to go to while they have some fun at the same time.

"They're here!" Orihime opens the door. "Come in."

"Hi, Orihime!" said Michiru. "We brought our things for tonight's last slumber party!"

"That we did." Ryo said while reading her book.

"Movie night too!" Mahana was happy.

Chizuru tries making her move on Orihime to say this to Sonia of her jealousy over nothing.

"Listen here, Sonia!"

"Ah…Okay?" Sonia was confused. "You're Chizuru Honsho, correct? One of Orihime's friends? Like Tatsuki, Michiru, Mahana, and Ryo? Nice to meet you."

She just gets down to the chase with Sonia.

"Anyways, just listen! You and Orihime maybe friends like Tatsuki, but I'm more than a friend to her! Which she doesn't know of yet, but it's fine because that's the way I like in my women! I just got one thing say to you…!" Chizuru took a phone photo shot to then get some pen and paper. "Are you seeing anyone? And…May I can have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of you work-!"

Tatsuki punches Chizuru away from both Orihime and Sonia in time for acting weird again.

"I said don't make any moves on Orihime! And that includes Sonia, stupid!"

She'll be fine and soon enough to take a hint any time soon.

"Nice punch." Sonia comment on Tatsuki.

Seems that Sonia made another friend like her.

"Thanks. I like your attitude to not caring of people like Chizuru is, but she's still a good person. Any friend of Orihime or Ichigo's, is a friend of mine. Even if you're famous."

"It can be a hard life for me from time to time."

I guess that with good people to get to know of 'and getting an autograph to Chizuru', Sonia and Orihime start the party.

"Alrighty then, let's party!" said Orihime. "Slumber party that is."

Everyone laughs and cheers to be having their last slumber party ever 'as the three of them watch out for any dangers to keep the doors, windows, and toilet seats down after using it to be all good to go'. As Sonia enjoys it for the first time to see Orihime to be this happy and for Tatsuki to have some fun as well. From board games, playing some video games, watching a movie, dinner to eat, drinks to have, pillow fighting, playing dress up, music to listen to, dancing, singing, and all of them were having a blast for Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru, and Ryo to be getting to know their famous pop idol so much even for Tatsuki to feel her out to be much different like Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, and Rukia lately. After doing all those things 'to eat some good food that were made thanks to Sonia aiding Orihime a bit', they all watch some TV shows, to be lying in their sleeping bags, and started to talk about things together like all girls do in their sleepovers.

"Okay, let's talk about boys." said Ryo.

"Boys?" shock Mahana.

"Really, Ryo?" ask Michiru. "Why?"

Every girl does that in every slumber party…

"I know who I like…" Tatsuki throws a pillow at Chizuru's face.

"Not Sonia or Orihime!" she said in anger to go back to act calm again. "I know what type of guy that I would good for. Handsome, strong, and gets a girl's taste of things they like."

Anyone else likes anyone…?

"Uryu might have a thing for Hayame Yoko." said Michiru. "I always see them together. As for me…I hope to fine someone who's famous for my man."

"I think Mizuiro's kind of cute…" Mahana said. "A real cutey and a lady's man in a good way."

Ryo had something to say next on who she likes.

"Unlike Keigo?" she said it. "That's right. As weird and loud as he is to try getting a girl, I like a man who doesn't know of someone who's always watching over him. I'm famous runner you know."

Who knew. As for Sonia had something to ask of Orihime.

"Okay, my turn!" she asks her. "Tell me, Orihime, do you love Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The other girls were shock to hear that 'even worse for Chizuru', not for Tatsuki though.

"Me? Well, we're best friends and all…"

Tatsuki says it to Orihime up close to her face.

"Someone's blushing…Come on, Orihime, Sonia asked if you like -like Ichigo. Like in love with him." She said to her friend. "Do you love him?"

Now Orihime gets it to have her face turn red, and for Ichigo to be doing the same just thinking about her suddenly to be getting back to work. As for her to answer on this part…

"Ah! Me love Ichigo!?" shock Orihime. "(Oh, my…So the question about it has finally come!) Well, I do…I mean-!"

They were laughing for Tatsuki then asks Sonia of something to stop her from having fun.

"What about you, Sonia? Do you love your hot manager, Alucard?"

Now Sonia's face was turning red.

"WHAT!? Alucard and me in love!?" she was freaking out. "(We knew each other since my brother and I saved him to give him a home, a childhood friend to Richard, Maria, and me.) Ah, damn it! Really!?"

Alucard was thinking about Sonia for a few seconds and then gets back to work afterwards. Weird…

"Well…?" Chizuru, Mahana, Ryo, Michiru, and Tatsuki wanted to know for those two girls.

Sonia goes first.

"Alucard and I…Well, I do find him cute for we're childhood friends to protect my brother and me. When we're on vacation from touring. (He is very friendly to me in his way of showing it…)" Sonia knows about Alucard a lot. "I guess you can say, we'll know soon enough that we really care for one another."

Not bad for a good answer, and for Orihime...?

"And you, Orihime?" Tatsuki and Sonia asks Orihime together.

She was feeling shy and dizzy to have trouble thinking, for Orihime does care about Ichigo a lot to show his reaction that she saw today on him caring about her a lot.

"Ichigo and I…" she tries spitting it out. "I do! A lot!" Orihime explains all about it first. "But in a slow type of relationship kind of way! Not fast at all to go rushing too much in to things, for Ichigo to see that. I can tell from his face that he does care about me, and I do too. That's how we both feel for one another, and slowly to be dating together. I would want that very much…"

This was a touching moment for the other girls to hear that 'but Chizuru', for Tatsuki and Sonia love hearing that coming from Orihime to finally say it. If only Ichigo could do better, he will soon enough. As the other three girls were touched by the cute ones for Sonia and Orihime really love someone even for Hayame as well with Uryu.

"Aw…So cute!" Sonia hugs Orihime again. "You see? I knew by admitting it would feel great, you know? I did as well."

"Yeah…I guess we both did." She said to be laughing.

Tatsuki hugs Orihime to be joining in.

"Well, it's good that you really like Ichigo. He better care about you a lot more than friends, I got your back."

"Thanks, Tatsuki." She also says this part to keep to herself. "(Rukia…I think she might like Renji as he likes her a lot. And Uryu with Hayame, huh? I didn't see that coming at all.)"

And after that fun love talk and such, the girls enjoy the rest of the night for Sonia was loving it to also be making new friends and so was Orihime; for her six little helpers kept an eye on things all over her house while Alucard and Ichigo stayed outside to see no sign of any lizard demons or sensing them anywhere. As Sonia places, some spells all over the doors and windows while setting up the party from earlier. As she, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana kept on hanging around while lying in their sleeping bags and having the TV on to soon be late and all of them were fast asleep. A good fun time, for everything was all set to be ready to go just in case.

"All set, Alucard?" ask Ichigo.

"Yes." He answers. "Let's keep our eyes open. Urahara has send another backup to help us out the girls in case those things show up again."

And with that, they were ready for anything.

"That's good to know. Then let's get to it. (Orihime, please be safe.)"

See…? Ichigo does care about Orihime a lot. As the seven of the girls but Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon kept watch all over the house, as Michiru went into the bathroom and forgets to put the toilet seat back down. Not good for something does crawls out of there…For Sonia and Orihime both wake up from feeling out a Nuke demon to be in the house again 'so did Tatsuki to not like the feeling at all'.

"Orihime? You felt that?" Sonia asks her.

She sees her other six saying so.

"I think they got in somehow, it was an accident." Shuno said to try looking around.

"Yes, it's here, isn't it? We better look around quietly…"

The Nukes wonder around to have one broken glass from a window to break out of nowhere, then something was thrown to try hitting it. Tatsuki did that. Nice shot!

"Tatsuki!?" Orihime and Sonia were lost.

Well, guess they have no choice since they know of her powers to sense, sees, and hear things that can't be seen.

"Damn, I missed. What are you two just standing around for? We have a creepy critter to get."

Before Sonia could say anything, this was no time to be asking questions to this girl to really be helping to her own decision. Orihime had to ask Tatsuki about it.

"Tatsuki, you knew…?"

"I have been for a while from you, Orihime." She said. "You, Sonia, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Hayame having special gifts a bit different, also your boyfriend Alucard, Sonia. And Keigo who's like me a bit with less fighting skills. Anyways, I've learned about the lizards sneaking around town and making the girls disappear lately. We'll talk more later, okay? Let's find this thing before our four friends disappear next."

She was right. So Orihime and Sonia go along with it 'for now' to get Tatsuki to aid them and keeping other things of the unreal to themselves, for they look around to sense the Nuke to then biting on the power cores to make the entire apartment area to lose electricity. Going on and off a lot to wake up the other girls, Sonia uses her daggers to throw at it to capture one and then uses some paper spells to sense out the rest of the lizard demon's hide out now, as well as sending a flare attack-like power for Alucard to track their blood down. They were in the area right away.

"Alright!" Sonia was happy. "I used the spell for Alucard to feel out the rest of the lizard demons for us to hunt down for his and Ichigo to follow, that leads right in to the rest of us…In the sewers!"

Tatsuki and Orihime were amazed at Sonia's skills.

"We found them!" excited Orihime.

"How did you do that, Sonia?" ask Tatsuki.

No kidding, how?

"Well…"

She explains from the Belmonts using some spell to trace out other demons from their guts, body parts, or blood to use the ink mix with one of those, chanting the words out, and making a fire-like blast for some with sensing things out 'or smelling it' can follow the rest of a living creatures hideout in seconds. Something that Richard and Sonia can do like Simon Belmont and Trevor Belmont did way back then…It works very well, soon Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana all wake up to see the lights were turning on and off a lot so Sonia, Orihime, and Tatsuki better think of something and fast and at the worse time!

"The lights…?" Mahana was confused right now.

"Did we have a power outage?" ask Ryo.

"Or did Orihime forgot to pay the electric bill?" Michiru took a guess there.

The three girls better think of something to make up so they won't freak out so much and quickly.

"Don't panic, everyone. Ah…" Orihime thought of something. "We have a rat who's messing with the power cores from the outside."

"A rat!?" the three girls panic.

Chizuru tries to get a shoe to hit it with and to protect Orihime.

"Where is it!? I'll smash its gust out!"

Tatsuki had a look on her face to stare at Orihime to be like 'really?', and Sonia tries to keep the other girls to remain calm.

"Just calm down, okay?" she said. "We can handle this. Just stay inside, no one leaves until tomorrow. Just to be safe."

"We'll handle this one right away." Tatsuki plays along. "(Orihime, next time let me plan something out, will you please?)"

Just then, the lights go completely out for the girls to panic for Orihime's six friends became her light to see better. Sonia and Tatsuki knew then on what they had to do next.

"Everyone, stay in a circle! Now!" said Sonia to look worried. "(This is bad!) Don't leave my side for once!"

Sonia, Orihime, and Tatsuki has the four other girls surrounded to safety without leaving the circle at all. Soon enough, things only get worse for the lizard demons to arrive to get one of the girls with the power to breed their kind again from water who was the leader with his other ones, fire, and poison as they rise from the windows and door to be broken down. In the darkness, the demons started taking all the girls away without hearing or seeing them at all – from Chizuru first…

"They took Chizuru!" said Tatsuki. "Damn!"

"No! Chizuru!" Orihime panicked.

Then Mahana gets grabbed away next.

"Mahana's been caught too!" Sonia was freaking out now.

Then Ryo and Michiru were taken at the same time from behind of the last two.

"Ryo and Michiru are gone! (Tsubaki. Shuno. Ayame. Lily. Hinagiku. Baigon. Please…Help me. Help me, help Sonia and Tatsuki save our friends…)"

Now there was only three of them to stay together without leaving the room, only for Alucard and Ichigo to followed another lizard demon throughout the streets to catch up to it…Only for Alucard to have a sneak attack from another lizard demon type of poison to spray something within his eyes to go blind.

"No, Alucard-!"

Ichigo then falls into the sewer hole to go down leaving Alucard to be down for the count to killing it in time with his powers. For someone comes to the rescue to jump right inside the sewers while Alucard tries to recover on his own…

"Go!" he said to the unknown person. "I'll be fine! Go help Ichigo, Sonia, and Orihime! The other girls have been capture down below! Get going!"

This person does just that right away for Alucard tries to recover in time to join with the others as quickly as possible. Leaving the other three girls on guard from more lizard demons to try to stop them, only for a fire ones use its fire blast to burn Tatsuki to go up in flames. To be in pain to go flying out of the window of the apartment as she pulls the demon with her to go down to the ground.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out to her friend.

Sonia was worried about her.

"Tatsuki got hit to throw the fire lizard demon with her!"

With the two had to help Tatsuki out, only for the water lizard demon to use its water blast to hit a powerful one at Sonia to go down hard to be weaken. Leaving the group of Mutated Lizards and Lizard Men to grab hold of Orihime as she tries using Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon as her shield to try pushing them away with her new weapon. Only for the leader Water Lizard to use its tail to grab Orihime for the others to take her away for she couldn't fight back to be held down tight by their tails.

"Ah! Tatsuki! Sonia! Help me!"

With Tatsuki trying to get to her friend while getting back up and avoiding another one of the fire lizard who tried to stop her, Sonia had to try saving her.

"No! Let her go!" she tries fighting back to still be weaken to stand on her legs. "Orihime!"

"Sonia!" cried out Orihime who was getting taken away.

The lizards take Orihime for Sonia to see her get kidnapped and the Water Lizard leader to mock his enemy.

" **She is the one! We shall be reborn again with her sacrifice of her energy to breed again, along with the new human flesh we have gathered!** " he said. **"Finish the Belmont off and anyone else who stands in our way, my people."**

Not good! Orihime's the one to be kidnapped by the lizard demons doing to make more of themselves if Sonia can't save her friend in time, she can still track them down for rest of the water, fire, and poison lizards surrounding the heroine…Only for Tatsuki to be punching and kicking her way to victory in time to save the female Belmont's life in time. She could still fight the other three elements with her karate skills.

"You okay, Sonia?" she asks her. "Give me your hand."

Sonia gets back up for it'll take more than fire to stop, drop, and roll with some fresh water fountain near the neighborhood to use on her body to take her down.

"Using water while fighting back still, nice one." said Sonia. "Thanks for saving me. But Orihime…"

"You still do the thing that can track those lizard things with?"

The answer was yes; she does to use to find out the lizard demons hideout to go into the sewers right away that was just around the corner of the streets.

"Got it! And we better get moving to go find her, your friends, and the other missing girls."

"Alright!" Tatsuki then asks Sonia this next questions. "Wait…Why in a hurry anyways?"

Sonia pointed out to Tatsuki of the many armies of Nukes that were surrounding the two girls to devour them and to try slowing them down.

"Yeah…" Sonia started to run with Tatsuki. "GET GOING!"

The two girls started to run while fighting their way inside the sewers to find one for Sonia to use her whip and fight the rest of the lizard demons with that tried to stop her and Tatsuki. They were no match against these two girls! Going in the sewers now to still out run an army of Nukes chasing after them for more fire, poison, and water lizard demons to still try killing them; as other soldiers jumped in to be trapped on two sides with nowhere to escape from as someone jumps in to cut the demons down with a sword who looked like Renji. Was it really him…? No! He acted differently to sound and fight in an odd way, but enough to stop the other lizards for the girls to jump on down into the pit to keep on going.

"Renji…" Sonia then felt something from this man. "Wait. You're not-!"

And…Poof!

"Why hello there!"

It was Kurodo 'in his human form of a Modsoul' to disguise himself in to anyone like Renji so far. He has come to help out the girls, and save the day as well as saving Orihime and the others.

"Who's that?" ask Tatsuki.

So, to make the intro short for Kurodo here…

"How do you do, Ms. Tatsuki of Orihime's bests friends?" he was a gentleman to her. "I'm Kurodo. A Modsoul. I can turn in to anyone so well to be someone else they think it is, but isn't, I've watched your friend for quite some time to do things very well as a team, for Kisuke has send me here to help you rescue Orihime, her other girlfriends, and the other missing girls from those disgusting lizards belonging to Dracula. Also…" Kurodo turns into a lizard demon himself of the Lizard Man one. "I can turn into them. Alucard told me to find you and Ichigo to come down here, but I haven't found him yet. Not good at all…!"

"Ichigo's here!?" surprised Sonia. "(Alucard, wherever you are now, please hurry…)"

Ah…I think the three should get going before a swarm of Nukes try to come at them in larger numbers this time. Like, right now!

"He is and Alucard's doing something from the water drains of this place. But let's worry about that once we outrun these ugly things that are coming at us!" Kurodo was freaking out.

The two girls see them.

"Sonia! Run!" cried out Tatsuki. "(Hold on, Orihime! We're coming to save you, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, and the other missing girls! We'll stop these things!) Don't look back! Both of you!"

Sonia, Tatsuki, and Kurodo kept on running away from an army of Nukes to still be running all over the sewers to find the other lizard demons, saving the other girls, and Orihime 'while Alucard makes his way through to the water drains', as Sonia knows on what her partner was up to next. But where was Ichigo at? As the three try to move from many different corners of left and right many times over for the Nukes to be fast when running and the three finally fell into a ditch to a bridge leading to the drainer part of the place to be walking on to next; where Sonia's spell glows up to show the hide out of the lizard demons down the hallways for it would seems that they've found it, trying to sneak around to find Tatsuki's four friends trapped and asleep along with the other girls.

This was the place! Sonia pointed out from hand sign for Tatsuki and Kurodo to stay close to her to also try sneaking around and think of the way to save the girls; stopping all the lizard demons be gather for their meals and a few sacrifices to be made on one girl and Orihime so they may breed with their kind to make a new again. Not good! For one was getting killed already who was a chubby type of woman with some strong spiritual energy to create the eggs to be made, ew! Poor Orihime had to witness someone getting killed there for she was next to creature the unborn lizard demons to go into her body, being tied up and her mouth cover up for she couldn't summon her six little friends to save her this was bad for Tatsuki to not see her and the other girls get killed like this.

"Orihime-!" Sonia covers Kurodo's mouth in time from screaming.

"Shh...Keep quiet, Kurodo." She said quietly. "We'll save her and the other girls. We just need to think of something quickly…They need one woman with high spiritual pressure for the eggs and Orihime next for the unborn ones to be care for the breeding to be brought back from the lizard demons again. Once she's killed, she's next…!"

So that's what the lizard people were doing things like this mess.

"How can we save them all without getting caught?" Kurodo asked.

Good question. How can Sonia, Tatsuki, and Kurodo do so to try saving Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, the other girls, and Orihime? Soon for the eggs to be lying down, the Water Lizard was ready and his kind by giving birth to the rest by killing Orihime next for her energy to create the baby lizard demons to soon be born to gather together to do so and then feast on the other girls.

" **At long last, my people…We have the eggs all set for us! And now, for this special one here who's next to die for our coast! To make a new life with her in powers. Quick and painless I shall do this for all of us, then we feast in the end to gather new life in our family to continue working for our Lord Dracula! Now, let us begin. And no worries, my dear. This will be quick and painless…My staff!"**

One of them gives their boss his weapon to pierce Orihime's heart to create the sacrifice of theirs like the other random woman was, she was scared even for her friends to become the lizard demons' type of meat food. Can Sonia and Kurodo save all the missing girls along with Orihime in time, and her four friends? It was about to happen, until…The Water Lizard's staff was out of his hands suddenly. It was pulled away from the demon by someone. Shocking to all of them to see, Orihime, and both Kurodo and Sonia, they see that Tatsuki was missing, which means…

"Where's Tatsuki?" Sonia then knows of one thing. "(She didn't…)"

Yep! She was saving Orihime's life in time by using the staff weapon against the Water Lizard.

"Hi." She said.

" **Hi?"** confused the lizard demon leader.

Tatsuki uses the Water Lizard's weapon against him to be hit in the face and then held by the neck for his kind to follow orders, while keeping him alive. Orihime was happy to see her best friend was alive and well.

"Hey, you lizard freaks! Release my friends, all the other girls, and my best friend right now! Or else your leader here gets straggle to death by my hands…"

Looks like Tatsuki was acting very serious for the lizards got their other weapons out, fire, poison, and others to surround her leaving the Water Lizard himself to try using his water attacks to cut her many times until she would let go, but she won't give up keeping on hold very tightly. But for how long can she hold up? Sonia had to go save her, but it'll put Orihime and the other girls' lives were all in even more greater danger if she did. She was freaking out…

"Ah…Sonia?" he was scared.

"I know, Kurodo! I'm thinking…" Sonia thought of one thing. "Listen to me, Kurodo. Go get the girls out of the cores and give them some air from those weird things right now. I'll jump in to aid Tatsuki at the right distance from those demons. Do it!"

He gets right to it.

"Oh! Alright then! Be careful!"

And so Kurodo tries doing that quietly to free from Ryo, Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru, and the others in time to use from a normal cutting knife. Sonia was about to come in to save Orihime and Tatsuki from a sneak behind type of attack, only for the Water Lizard uses his tail to send Tatsuki flying to the ground hard and down to then get his weapon back. This was bad, for Orihime tries summoning her six friends to try saving them and getting out of there alive…Just then, someone else comes crashing in to the party by cutting through the metal walls of the sewers.

"Ichigo!" surprised Sonia.

"I…chi…go…?" Tatsuki said the same in pain while trying to get back up.

All the lizard demons gathered to fight off against Ichigo for he goes all Soul Reaper form to take those things out, for Sonia joins with him as Kurodo has saved all the women and the four friends of Orihime and Tatsuki to move away from the battlefield in time.

"Sonia!" he sees her. "You're okay!"

Tatsuki jumps back in to kicking some mutated and men lizard ones to still be fighting.

"Forgot about me, Ichigo?"

He cuts a few more down with a very fast paste.

"Not at all." He smiles at her. "We have to rescue Orihime. (I guess she does has powers to see and hear me after all.)"

The Water Lizard was mad to lose the eggs for the ritual sacrifice to be ruined now.

" **Damn you, humans…! Belmont woman!"** angered the lizard leader. **"You will all pay for this…! Kill them!"**

With more lizard demons of different types try to all join in to attacking Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Sonia for they couldn't stop all of them…Soon, Orihime uses the shield to make of her own moves from the lefts and rights in time to push some of them away as Sonia stops the rest with her metal whip.

"Orihime! You got out!" she was happy to see that.

"Orihime!" same with Tatsuki and Ichigo.

Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon all joined in with Orihime in this fight to use Tsubaki to hit the Water Lizard away from her for good to get even angrier.

"Ichigo. Sonia. Kurodo. Tatsuki. Thanks for saving the other girls and me, but now I'm free." She said to have a serious look on her face. "Now, let me help you guys out. I haven't been training for nothing. These demons will pay for killing so many innocent women! Well, no more!"

Ichigo never seen Orihime like this before, to be liking it, and Tatsuki to be smiling to see her friend was getting stronger. Kurodo joins in to become Ichigo for the battle after seeing the girls were moved away and being safe.

"Ichigo! I'm glad you came!" he cuts down some of the lizards. "Now we can fight together as a team!"

"But as me!?" he got mad.

Now wasn't the time to be getting mad over nothing, Ichigo. For Sonia tells him that.

"Not now, Ichigo! Let just fight and let Alucard take care of our escape plan!" she asks Kurodo something. "Kurodo! Is everything all set?"

Seems that all of them were unharmed and just be sleeping to be just fine.

"They're all safe now, the four of Orihime and Tatsuki's friends are fine and the others as well." He said.

Tatsuki and Orihime were happy to be hearing that. Somehow, the Water Lizard gets his members to fight as Ichigo and Kurodo to cut them all down, Sonia whips down many more, as both Orihime and Tatsuki fight off with shielding and then attacking; from Lilly, Hinagiku, and Baigon's help and then Tsubaki's as well to each of them to be joining in. Everything was well for our heroes, only for the big boss to call out the Nukes to come running in to be eating them suddenly.

" **We shall complete our breeding to make more of us again! All of it!"**

The five were trapped now that the edge of the bridge of the sewers was a dead end, for one false step will lead to their watery grave down under. A deep fall! About to move forward to push them back for Orihime and Sonia to be doing as much as possible with their powers, they, Ichigo, Kurodo, and Tatsuki then felt Alucard was nearby to switch on the many water pipes all over the place.

"Alucard's here!" said Sonia.

"He is!?" surprised Kurodo and Ichigo.

"But what's he doing?" ask Tatsuki.

Orihime goes to the missing out cold girls to use her healing power right away for Ayame and Shino to do, while shielding up for the other three on what's about to come up next.

"Everyone! Get next to me with the others girls!" she said. "Time to go for a watery ride in a second!"

Sonia now knows of her partner's plans…

"(She's right…!) Orihime's right! Get next to her now!"

With them confused, and the lizards getting closer for the Water Lizard to strike back for Alucard had one more switch to do.

" **What is this now?"** ask the Water Lizard to be laughing.

Just when all was about to be lost, Alucard was almost done…

"This is your defeat!" he has done it. "I hope you like a water ride…" Alucard joins with the others to be inside of the shield. "HANG ON!"

And with that, the water comes flying out all over the sewers and fast from the strong pressure from the pipes thanks to Alucard. All the Nukes get drowned to their deaths from below instead…As he, Sonia, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Kurodo, Orihime, her other six friends, and all the missing girls hang on from inside of Orihime's shield to go on a water type of ride to finally getting out of the sewers; as the other lizard demons were getting washed away, drowned, or holding on to dear life too for their leader to try protecting them all, but has fails to do so. The strong waters pour out of the outside streets of Karakura Town for all six and the girls were fine for Orihime to start healing them up along with Mahana, Ryo, Chizuru, and Michiru to recover in no time.

"(Thank goodness!)" she was happy. "(My friends and all of the other girls, they're going to be okay.) Hey, you guys, we did it! We saved them all!"

The girls might be fine now, but the Water Lizard leader, his other kind, the fire, poison, solider, and man-like ones were still alive and they were all still standing to get really mad right now.

"This is bad…!" shock Alucard.

"Yeah…But who's going to save us?" Sonia asked.

She, Alucard, Ichigo, Kurodo, and Tatsuki got ready to be in front of Orihime to stop the rest of the demons to get the Water Lizard to stop them and get a hold of her still.

" **Grr…"** the lizard king gives his members an order to carry out. **"Now we've got you…! We will live on forever! Count on it."**

"Orihime! Stay back!"

"We'll save you!"

"Watch yourselves, everyone!"

Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Kurodo said to fight them off and to still be weaken from the water crash that they had, for them, Sonia, and Alucard couldn't stop them all on their own to still be strong in battle. Orihime makes a shield and uses her healing powers to save her friends only for the six to be stopped as the Water Lizard uses his staff to break the shield as many times as he tries to. For Orihime couldn't hold him off for long.

"(Oh, no…! Ichigo! Tatsuki! Sonia! Kurodo! Alucard! I can't let them die, nor my friends, or the other girls! I must fight back! I must protect them all…! Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon! Please…! Help me!)"

The water Lizard was almost there from destroying the shield.

" **Now…Die for us to bare our children-! What!?"**

One bright of the light came through to blinding the leader and the other lizards to move away from the others. It was the six-little power of Orihime's to the rescue, she did that for another Belmont upgrade was about to happen for Alucard to see on what Sonia was telling him about.

"It is happening again! You see, Alucard?"

"You were right…!" he was speechless about it.

As Orihime punches the Water Lizard in the face…Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon appeared to give her the strength to win this battle and a new upgrade from Sonia's powers to be doing to her this time – like it did for Uryu, Hayame, and Chad have gotten so far. As all six say this together at a time to help Orihime fight back.

"About time you want to fight back, girlie!"

"For your friends and Ichigo too, we will help you."

"I think we're about to power up…"

"Yeah! From the looks of it!"

"We're all glowing up because of it!"

"Then let's do this thing. Everyone ready?"

Orihime sure was for Kurodo, Ichigo, and Tatsuki to be seeing this as well.

"In that case…I am!" she said. "Now, everyone, power up! Time to protect everyone, Tatsuki, my friends, Sonia, and Ichigo! Let's put these lizard things to become endanger spices!"

The six do so for her.

"Power up!" Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon said all together as one.

The symbol of the Belmont clan comes up again from Sonia to powering up Orihime and her six little friends for Tatsuki sees now that she saved her when their powers were awakening differently, for she has the three different rings on her second, third, and fourth fingers of three different skills that she'll be having from within her.

"The Six of the Six Princess of Kindness. Orihime Inoue! Powers from within. Active!"

The leader was confused.

" **What is all of this!?"** he questions himself. **"My lizards, attack them all!"**

Orihime uses from the snap of her fingers to heal up Alucard, Kurodo, Ichigo, Sonia, and Tatsuki in seconds. For the rest strike, back to be shielded to saving all five of them, as she does the same to block the Water Lizard's strike in time to use her fist of a type of lash attack by creating a bright light to fight back while walking for the demon was moving backwards from her while she was doing all of this.

"You want me still?" she mocks the Water Lizard leader. "Then come and get me!"

He tries while moving away from her without stopping and started to get scared. As Ichigo cuts down all the poison ones with his Zangetsu – Getsuga Tenshō, to Kurodo becoming Chad now to punch-like blow up the Lizard Man into tiny bits. Nice one! Tatsuki punches and kicks the Mutated ones until they drop dead to feeling a bit tired, but still stayed strong; Alucard stopped the rest of the fire ones with his sword to be cut down, and Sonia using her chain whip on the other water ones to then uses a special holy water to melt them all away. They did it!

"We did it!" Kurodo said with joy.

"Yes, we did." said Sonia. "Now the rest is up to Orihime to stop the leader…"

Now the leader, the last Water Lizard himself was the last one alive and was scared for losing all his kind now thanks to our heroes, he was done. Leaving Orihime to grab hold of his staff to break it by using her punches powering up with offense attack mix in with her new powers, and again to shocking some sense into this last lizard demon to shock his entire body to be all deep fried and weaken.

"She did it!" surprised Ichigo. "(She's incredible!)"

Oh, someone loves her alright. As Orihime has won the fight on her own to with the other six helping her out, they did it!

" **No! My plans! Our meals! My people! Everything's gone!"** upsetting the Water Lizard demon.

That leaves one thing for Orihime to say for Sonia to be doing now…

"Finish this, Sonia!"

"On it!" Sonia jumps in to the air to do so with her cross-like weapon to throw at the demon. "Have a taste of my cross, you freak!" She throws it at the Water Lizard to get hit for it to glow up so brightly, and destroying him for good to let out his last cries of defeat.

" **My kind! No More!"**

The lizard demons were no more now to all of them to be dead, unless Dracula uses his dark magic to make new ones who were nothing more than clones. The nightmare was over for all the girls to be saved and for Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, and the rest to wake up to feel like it was a dream for Alucard takes care of that part. As Tatsuki goes up to Orihime to be herself again and her little friends back inside of her hairpins to do a fine job today. Also, morning has started for the sun to rise from the skies to show a lovely new day.

"Tatsuki!"

"Orihime!" she was happy. "I'm so proud of you! Way a go!"

"You too for saving the others as well." Orihime said to her friend. "Listen, about…" Tatsuki stops her on that part.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone unless I have to for our friends only. Just let me or Ichigo know on what you're doing. And maybe Sonia from time to time?"

She hears her on that part.

"Then you better keep your word." She said.

I guess Tatsuki will do just that for Orihime to be happy about there, as Sonia hugs them both.

"We did it, Sonia. My plan worked out." said Orihime.

"It did, Orihime. And the slumber party was…fun…" she has learned something today. "Trying something new to the world is fun, as friends we are. (As much to get on how Orihime makes the best out of it to caring a lot.) Let's do that again sometime."

Just on one condition in mind…

"Just no craziness during the time." said Tatsuki. "Deal?"

"Okay!" both Sonia and Orihime said together and then laugh about it.

For Kurodo to be cheering and Alucard was happy to save the many lives as they could for the women, Ichigo goes up to Orihime 'to be looking shy while trying to say this to her'.

"Hey, Orihime."

"Oh!" she sees him. "We did it, huh Ichigo?"

"Yeah…I guess we did."

Sonia and Tatsuki tease Ichigo of his love for Orihime again as her face was turning completely red.

"Cute…"

Ichigo got mad at them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" he said in anger. "Tatsuki! Not you too!"

For the next school day, has happened for Tatsuki to make up something of a burglar getting caught by the police in time to save the missing girls in the end for the other four would be fine to believe in it; as Mahana, Ryo, and Michiru will all be okay from the whole thing since last night.

"Wow! What a nightmare!" all three of them said.

Chizuru had her dreams on a few things on her mind during her out cold type of sleep…

"And I thought I would wake up in either Sonia and Orihime's arms-! Oh, come on! Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki holds her by the head in anger again to still be happy of Orihime becoming stronger every day. For she has lunch with Ichigo for he wanted to sit with her, as their relationship was starting to grow little by little and for Tatsuki to be happy to see that going on 'while trying to calm Chizuru down while pinned down by her arm holding skills at the same time'.

"(From best friend and childhood friend in love with each other. How touching…)"

At least she'll keep the secret since she had some powers, with Chizuru for she calms down to look at her autograph given by Alucard and Sonia to be smiling about it. As Sonia was still confused about the Belmont power upgrading skills, Alucard knows of it to look up even more to also say this to his partner/childhood friend…

"Besides knowing about those type of power of yours and Richard's, let's make sure to hang out together when this is all over." He said to get Sonia's attention. "Okay? From stopping my father, saving your brother, and the world with these guys on our side. Don't you agree?"

That she does well to stick to the plan until the very end that is.

"Yeah, let's do that, Alucard. I like that plan."

Looks like Sonia sees that how Ichigo and Sonia have their own relationship to soon be in love together, is their business alone to let them do while she does hers with Alucard in their own way. Orihime still trains hard with her new-fond powers with Ichigo everyday now to get use to and the other six who are always aiding her as well, they enjoy seeing the scene between these two that was going on; Ichigo tries out Orihime's food of Sonia's skills to like as she liked Yuzu's handmade one from little bites at a time. How cute!

"It's good!"

"It is, isn't it?" asked Orihime. "I knew you would like it if you tried, Ichigo, and you did. This is fun. You and me…" she turns red again. "(This is too good to be true!)"

Ichigo just smiles to then pats Orihime on the head to stop to have his face turn red next.

"Sorry!" he said. "(Damn it! What's wrong with me!?)"

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

He just lets it be to stare at each other for a few seconds to try getting back to reality again.

"Nothing." Ichigo continues to eat. "Listen, Orihime, let's continue to train and stop Dracula as a team. You, me, Alucard, Sonia, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Kon, and the others. Okay?"

She understood for Orihime and Ichigo to still hang out with each other from time to time.

"You got it, Ichigo. We will. (I will become even stronger for you and for my friends, just like Tatsuki.)"

"Good."

And as the two enjoyed their time during lunch break 'and for Sonia and Tatsuki to be happy to see them as a couple', as was good to learn new life and trying new things for Sonia to care for Orihime even more a true friend to her. And for Kurodo 'in his doll form again' to be liking this scene of love as well, and…seeing some other high school girls for they were no longer in grave danger by anymore lizard demons to be around. So watch out, all you bad monster males! For the women, they can fight back if you ever cross in their paths ever again! And for Kurodo to be saying this while picking out flowers in the grass fields of the school.

"(How lucky of Orihime to be in love…And so is Ichigo with her. What a perfect couple.)" he started picking some flower petals out. "(I wonder about my future girlfriend in my human form would be like? Or as a cute stuff animal to be held…?) Let's see!" As Kurodo started picking them out and saying repeatedly 'she loves me, she loves me not' to know that love is a powerful thing to be winning for anything in a fight.

Making Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Lilly, Hinagiku, and Baigon stronger every day to be flying around above the school building together to know that their master and the powers is getting stronger little by little. Yep, that's Orihime Inoue for you and her kindness…She's a cute girl, of a doll kind of way to be the best female characters in this Anime series of Bleach.


	13. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

From the World of the Living and the Soul Society to be doing well by getting lots of reports back from both Rukia and Renji to tell the other Soul Reapers about everything - from the news about Dracula's attack lately. Getting crazier little by little 'with Yoruichi going back and forth to do the same thing in person'. While some of the Hollows were being stopped, and saving the Wholes to performing the Konso; Renji and Rukia were getting back in doing just that and training from an after - school thing to then leave the area as Soul Reapers 'for hiding their Gigais somewhere safe'. Not bad for those two to be working as a team to get things done for Renji has been having feelings for Rukia to love her since they were kids and he still cares about her, but does she know about it? Oh, boy…We know that those two are a very cute couple with Renji and Rukia just using Flash Steps to get back to where they were living in to stay in the World of the Living. So it was all in a day's work, so where were Ichigo, Sonia, Alucard, and the others? Just those two for today…?

"That was an easy Hollow hunt today and saving a couple of Wholes, huh Renji?" Rukia asks him. "Not to mention more background check to this Dracula person. I think we need something from one of his monsters to learn about our new enemy, with any luck."

"Oh, really…?" Renji's face turns red when look at Rukia. "(Wow, I forgot how cute she is up close.)"

Oh…Super cute. And then Rukia yells in Renji's ear to come back to reality.

"Renji!"

"Ouch!" that got his attention. "What!? I'm right here!"

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? Also, did you hear what I just said?"

Renji was in love, and can be clueless 'sometimes' but he wasn't deaf.

"Yeah, of course I did." He said. "Something about getting one of Dracula's monsters to research on our enemy while aiding Sonia."

Rukia says the rest to add in Renji's sentence.

"And Alucard since he's a half breed to stop his own father for revenge in killing his human mother as well, don't forget."

"I knew that!"

Yeah, right…But for Rukia to see that Renji sometimes forget to remind him all the time, like I said 'clueless', yes. An idiot to have trouble hearing…Doubt it, much.

"(Sure you did…)" Rukia kept to herself. "Look, let just get back for me to go to Ichigo's place and you at Urahara's-!"

Soon enough, Rukia felt something out from above them for something was flying the skies to sense out strong Spiritual Pressure. It could be trouble. As she gets moving for Renji 'finally' feels it out as well once he sees her taking off.

"Rukia?" Renji was lost right now. "Where are you going-?" he sees what was up. "(What are those things? They look too weird to be normal looking bird!)"

Seems they were no ordinary looking birds at all to almost look human, they were demons! Working for Dracula to be swarms of them flying around to be after something from the skies to go after it form the small ones are like normal birds, with the other two that were very different. Looks like Rukia and Renji weren't the only ones around the area…

"Renji! Those things must be demons working for Dracula! I also feel both Sonia and Alucard to both be nearby!" she uses her Flash Step to get going. "Come on!"

He uses Flash Step too for him to join with Rukia from behind to get a move on.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Into the woods for the two Soul Reapers to find Sonia Alucard for they were getting chased by an army of bird-like creatures to be working for Dracula; as those two were doing something today to be stopped by their enemy's and their armies to try to stop them for they were known as Harpies. Beautiful to look at, but deadly to be mess with an army of those things 'from Castlevania Legends on the Nintendo 64 version', as the others were a Hawk type of demon as the male type and commander of the group. With their leader was a female captain as Maiden Harpy – with a blue appearance of beauty 'like from the video game Castlevania: Curse of Darkness', to be very violet to get the job done by killing, more like those birds were like bad bounty hunters to still work for Dracula but only to get the money. Seems that Dracula has hired them to stop the two.

The Harpy is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a vicious bird-like creature with the head and torso of a woman. In Greek mythology, harpies would steal food from their victims while they were eating, and also carry evildoers (especially those who have killed their families) to the Erinyes. They seem originally to have been wind spirits. Their name means "snatchers".

Zeus punished King Phineus from Thrace for revealing the god's secret plan by using the gift of prophecy, given to him by Zeus himself. Phineus was blinded and put on an island with a buffet of food which he could never eat because harpies always arrived to steal it out of his hands. This continued until the arrival of Jason and the Argonauts. The Boreads succeeded in driving off the harpies but without killing any of them, following a request from Iris. The harpies returned to their cave in Minoan Crete. In this form, they were agents of punishment who abducted people and tortured them on their way to Tartarus. They were vicious, cruel and violent, and lived on the islands of the Strophades.

A vicious bird-like creature that has the torso of a woman. Harpies are the most common type of bird people in the Castlevania series. First appearing in Haunted Castle, the Harpy has made herself known for being a quick and tough enemy to beat (and harder in numbers). She replaced the Eagle in her console debut in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, where she would drop Gremlins/Ghoul Rabbits. In later games, she appears holding a dagger in her talons and starts attacking by throwing it at the player. In Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, she can grasp onto the heroes with her claws and drop them from great heights. Harpies are usually paired with Iron Gladiators or other large monsters, like a Cyclops or a Red Ogre.

They attack in a number of ways:

Swooping down and slashing with their feet.

Firing a blue energy ball.

Picking up someone and carrying them around for a moment while constantly ripping at that person with their talons.

To steal from them, the player must allow to be carried by a Harpy and attempt to steal as soon as she lets them go. The window of opportunity for stealing is very small, however, and many attempts may be required. Since attacks from other enemies may hinder the process, it's recommended to dispatch of all surrounding opposition first and leave behind only the Harpy intended to steal from.

"Alucard!" Sonia was fighting back. "Be careful! These guys are-!"

"I know! Harpies are the wild and crazy ones to not be mess with!"

Guess he already knows about it as Sonia does as well, those harpies will be hard to be in greater numbers this time.

" **A sister of Richard Belmont and Lord Dracula's disgrace of a son, huh?"** spoke Hawk. **"Maiden, we sure have ourselves a couple of enemies that must be dealt with by our hands. Or claws…"**

Seems that Maiden Harpy will get the job done, even if she had Alucard killed as the only son of Dracula.

" **Well, business is business to be taken care of after all. So I'll do what needs to be done."** She gives her members an order. **"Now! Peck them both, but make sure they're still breathing for us to bring back to our Lord Dracula for the money!"**

And before Hawk and the other Harpies could all strike down at Alucard and Sonia to both be out numbered…Boom! Rukia fires at one of them by using her Kido moves to send one flying, and Renji on the rest of the group at a time with every hit he can give the bad birds. From one direct blast to a bigger one to take out the other in one shot! They have come to help the other two for Maiden Harpy wasn't stupid to know that there were more enemies to their lord will only bring them more money for another day's work.

"You two okay?" ask Rukia.

"We came to help you guys out either way!" said Renji.

"Rukia and Renji?" confused both Alucard and Sonia here.

At least helped has arrived. Both Sonia and Alucard were surprised to see them for they had a chance to stop the harpy demons this time with four of them fighting all the armies off this time, payback time! This made the demon birds to get worried suddenly to not be part of the plan of Soul Reapers stopping them until now for Hawk to say something to Maiden Harpy.

" **Ah! Soul Reapers!? What shall we do now, Maiden?"**

The female leader of the harpy's walks up to the four.

" **You're joking, right?"** she asked to show her claws. **"The more enemies who dare try to stop our Lord Dracula, the easier we can take them all out with a good price in stored…"**

This gave Sonia and Alucard the chance to slow the harpies down…How so you may ask? She uses her metal whip to tie all the demon birds up, allowing Alucard to use his electric shock-like attack on all the harpies, Maiden Harpy and Hawk to be weaken; and allowing the two, Rukia, and Renji to make their escape as quickly as possible. Quick thinking there! They better get going before the power wears off as Rukia and Renji were amazed from their team work that they just did there.

"Rukia! Renji!" Sonia calls out to them. "Snap out of it! We got to go!"

Alucard didn't think that they would join them.

"But, Sonia-!"

"We have to keep on moving, Renji! At this rate, we're going to need their help after all! Now come on!"

So he goes along with Sonia's words to escape the area with her and the other two now joining them.

"You heard the lady, Rukia!" Renji joins them.

Then Rukia catches up from behind.

"(Such amazing skills those two have when it comes to working together…)" amazed Rukia. "(Whatever they were doing for those demons to come after them, Renji and I need to help them out. There's no turning back now.)"

The four kept on going 'wherever they were heading to as Renji and Rukia were now tagging along'. As they escaped from the harpy army, Hawk wasn't too happy at all as were the other Harpies either while Maiden Harpy was still as deadly and cool to be cutting an entire tree down with one hit from her claws to continue with the hunt, she enjoys it a lot.

" **Let the chase continue."** She said.

Hawk tells the Harpies to take flight…

" **Oh, we shall…! Find them!"**

I hope the four can out run the birds above them now than they were doing it from below. For Sonia and Alucard kept on going where they needed to be, for Rukia and Renji were tagging along now and for that have to continue where they needed to be from another harpy attack again, they'll be ready for them this time. Once all four were further away to be deeper in the woods was far enough to think of a new plan this time before continuing to move forward.

"I guess we've lost them." Alucard double checked. "Sonia, we might as well tell them now since the coast is clear."

Seems that Sonia must.

"Okay then. Rukia. Renji. Listen up, we're going to need some help to avoid those harpies. Please, help Alucard and me get to where we need to go to!" she says it to them. "Any of you ever heard of a person calling himself The Master Liberian?"

From the reaction on both Renji and Rukia's faces when Sonia said a name of a certain person, that changes everything to their shocking surprise.

"The Master Liberian!?" the two Soul Reapers said.

"Yes, that's what Sonia said…" Alucard was acting very calm about it.

Seems that Renji has learn of legends about this person calling himself the Master Liberian for Sonia and Alucard to be looking for him somewhere in the woods.

"Why wouldn't we know about him!? He's a legend!"

Rukia then does something with some pad of paper and some crayons with a pen to write it on, making another detail of show and tell from her child-like hand drawing of hers. Might as well listen in on what Rukia was about to say about the man that she and Renji need to help them out. Still…Why is Dracula sending out the harpies to go after the heroes? Care to show and tell, Rukia? For Renji to react to the man's name, there's a reason that he needs to be found right away.

"He sure is. Allow me to explain…" she said.

Renji got mad for he was getting ignored.

"HEY! I KNOW ABOUT THAT MAN TOO!"

As Sonia and Alucard sees through Rukia's drawings that she started to explain, to tell them all about knowing so much of the Master Liberian himself and Renji just goes along with it to be listening in. If only Rukia doesn't have a drawing of bunnies so much.

"The Master Liberian…He's the man who knows of everything in life. History of the World of the Living, making things to sell items like Urahara does, has a lot of books in his room, and so much more for this man to have everything in one building; for he lives deep in the woods to be very smart with some rare powers to use in battle from time to time. Mostly magical spells are his strong ones. They say from the battle of the curse of Dracula to be brought back to life in every century after centuries for him to appear and live for a very long time. He only gets paid from the heroes and some to be teaming up with the Belmonts the most to stop their same enemy for so long, this man has everything that anyone would need from potions, weapons, armors, and so on to upgrade. Since the last battle before this war had started to be shown again but this time the Master Liberian himself is hiding for the heroes who dare stop the Lord of Darkness as he's still useful to any Belmont family to guide them to victory. That's Sonia herself this time and Alucard, to put an end to his evil half father that is. That's how Renji and I know about that man, I've also been studying about the man a lot."

Before Sonia said anything about Rukia's drawing details again, she gives her the look of freakishness of 'don't say it…!' as Renji slowly pulls Sonia away to drop the subject in time.

"Let just drop the subject, shall we?" he asked nicely to be looking scared.

"Fine…"

And so, Sonia does that make Rukia a bit happy again…Close call there!

"Good to know." She said. "So Renji and I both know about the Master Liberian, why are you, Sonia, and you, Alucard, want to find him so badly?"

"You want to ask him for his help in beating Dracula for good this time?" ask Renji.

Good question, why were they? For Sonia and Alucard to know about the dangers that Dracula was sending his monsters to kill them, they didn't seem to care to not worry about it at all. From Sonia explaining first and then Alucard to the two Soul Reapers one at a time…

"Because…" Sonia goes first. "Alucard just found out this time that the Master Liberian has found a way to finally stop Dracula and ending the everlasting curse for good, and he's always right since he lived longer before I was born. This man lived longer than any of us and more compare to you guys as Soul Reapers from the Soul Society; for this man vows on revenge for Dracula's goons who took out his family and such and one missing younger brother to be unknown still for many centuries later for that man who's still alive to be looking for him to still be out there somewhere. And the reason why he's hiding in this forest it's hard to tell, but still Alucard and I have to find him!"

Alucard says the rest in his words next.

"We've been partners to stop my father several times over the past centuries, as we see each other a lot…He always told me that he'll come up with something to stop him for good. Until then, I waited with anyone on my team to return to him someday with a Belmont member. Every time we're in war, he always hides in the forest to find a shining glare above the clouds to know that he's around for me to feel him out; for which I did just around the area towards west of the forest." He points it out. "See? That sign means that he, the Master Liberian has appeared again to aid us for that is where Sonia and I need to go to, and with your help, you two can help us out. The reason why Dracula, my so call father wants us killed by those harpies who are all rotten bounty hunters to play unfair to try capturing or to kill us. We can still make it; the only problem is…this man to be hiding at random places can be a bit tricky to find."

He was right, for this type of Liberian to be so powerful and a known it all will be a bit harder tracking him down. That's what he wants anyone who was an enemy to Dracula wants them to do. Even for Alucard and Sonia to try finding him in his own little game of his. Now Rukia and Renji must find the Master Liberian right away before the harpies do first.

"You're kidding me, right?" Renji complained.

But neither one of them weren't…

"I take that as a 'no', right?" Rukia took a wild guess on that part. "There has to be a way…"

Sonia was trying to feel something out of any remains of the Master Liberian with her powers of the cross to guiding her, to the direction where Alucard to be pointing at. Soon both Renji and Rukia looked at each other to know of a faster way to find the man in no time. And how's that?

"Hey, Rukia." Renji was about to say it.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "I think Renji and I might have an idea. Let's give it a shot."

Remember how Ichigo track down the bird 'with a boy's spirit that was in an animal's body' by pulling his Spirit Ribbon? Well, now Renji and Rukia give it a shot for the Master Liberian both do the same thing by working together…Soon the two felt it out to be pulling that spirit ribbon of the man that they needed to find. This comes to a surprise to Alucard and Sonia on what they've just seen from a Soul Reaper's ability just now.

"Alright! We pinpointed his location!" Renji said with excitement. "Alucard. Sonia. Follow us!"

As Renji takes off on foot 'by using his Flash Step skills', Rukia tells Alucard and Sonia to follow them right away.

"(What just happened!?)" Sonia was lost.

"It just what us Soul Reapers do, Sonia." said Rukia. "Look, we'll explain about what else we can do later, okay? But for right now, we got someone that we need to find! Let's get moving!"

Rukia goes to Flash Step to catch up to Renji next. As Sonia was still confused, Alucard places his hand on her shoulders to make her blush and tells her that everything will be just fine to trust in their instincts.

"A-A-Alucard?"

"If our partners from a different world said that they found the Master Liberian, then we just must go with their words, Sonia." He said to her. "I feel like they're telling the truth. So let's get going."

If Alucard says so to Sonia to believe in him, along with Rukia and Renji too 'as well as learning a lot about Soul Reapers', then so be it to their point of views.

"(Oh…Why the hell not?)" she goes along with it. "(And I thought Soul Reapers were nothing more than a fairy tale when I was young, but it's the real deal.)"

Looks like the four headed out 'while one of the Harpies watched them from above', leaving Hawk to keep on reporting back to Maiden Harpy for all those dirty bounty hunter-like demons of Dracula kept on going all over the woods until they kill or bring Sonia and/or Alucard's bodies back alive to their master for payment. Kind of a sick twisted type of job, you know? As the four-kept searching around while tracking the ribbon for both Rukia and Renji to both do to try finding something…Alucard stops them and Sonia from going anywhere else to feel something out that could mean more trouble was nearby.

"Wait! No one move any further."

"Something up, Alucard?" Sonia asks him.

There was alright. Alucard uses his fire skills to burn something to send two logs of trees from one end to another to crash in to each other, could've been the four to get smashed if they walk into that path. This half human and vampire was good to know of things very well.

"Ah, Rukia…"

Before Renji could say anything to Rukia, Alucard says something about the trap thing first.

"He made a lot of handmade traps." Alucard explains. "The Master Liberian doesn't take any chances with any type of Dracula's goons to try killing him, only for the heroes to follow through the ways to try getting to his hideout."

"Is he testing us?" Sonia guessed.

Alucard knew that Sonia would say that part.

"You could say that, yes."

So Rukia looks at Renji to give her the answer to try solving through the traps from the Master Liberian's doing…

"In that case, Renji, that's what Alucard's thinking about." She said. "We still need to track him down right away while following his spirit ribbon. Stay behind us, Sonia and Alucard. Let's go."

Rukia and Renji continue following the ribbon while Sonia and Alucard do their part to stop the traps on the way there, or try to avoid them all.

"You two back us up while we lead the way!" Renji said to them.

"We will!" both Alucard and Sonia said together.

And off they go deeper into the woods to try finding the Master Liberian 'still unaware that a harpy was following them'. And they do just that while Renji and Rukia to follow the ribbon still as Alucard and Sonia worked together to stop the traps to cover the two; from a pit filled with spikes, magical type of landmines be buried under ground, spraying some type liquid to pour out getting acid all over them, big boulders rolling down, falling deadly snakes to set them free instead, and a type of rope ties up on to a tree to hang you upside down.

So many traps were set up! But they were doing well…Just getting much closer now for the four to make it to their destination 'thanks to Renji and Rukia's help to see a lonely house in the woods right in front of them', they have done it. Well, for Sonia to sense another harpy to whip this one down to the ground to get stabbed from falling really fast to the heart. In pain, she makes her escape to report back to Maiden, Hawk, and the other harpy members right away.

"Crap, it's been following us!" Sonia was upset. "And neither of us didn't sense it out…?"

Alucard stops her from doing anything right now.

"Sonia, wait!" he says it in time.

"But, Alucard…"

They have arrived at their destination now…

"It's fine. We'll be ready for them if they find us." said Alucard. "But for now, we better head on to Master Liberian's place right away."

He was right. As Sonia, Alucard, Rukia, and Renji stayed on track to get to the place of seeing the Master Liberian right away; while the other harpy was badly hurt, for she returns to Maiden Harpy, Hawk, and the other harpies to see that their member was down for the count and reports back before her last dying breath, for they know of the heroes' location to take flight by going after them together this time. And their leader's a cold hearted bird-like creature who just pushes the demon's body aside! Rude! Well, that type of demon was killed because of her.

" **Ah! Maiden!"** shock Hawk and the other demon birds.

" **Got any problem?!"**

Maiden Harpy can be scary to not be questioned by her own members to drop the subject in time, even her commander Hawk fears her a lot more compare to the others.

" **Never mind…."**

" **Good, now let us continue to follow our enemies."** She said. **"Fellow other backups of mine, go forth!"**

Scary, isn't she? Maiden Harpy orders more of her members to follow the four as Hawk watches from above. As Sonia, Alucard, Rukia, and Renji still follow the ribbon to get where they needed to be as they get to the little small house, they were getting very close. As Alucard has his eyes closed to feel things out 'like he always does' and just in case anymore traps were around, Rukia was amazed from his abilities of his. Alucard is half human and vampire after all.

"I see that you have powers to even withstand against your father." Rukia said to Alucard.

"Is that so?" he asked. "I guess that's what I am, I have reasons to never forgive him. To do anything I can to get what needs to be done. Answers."

Rukia was lost there.

"Excuse me?"

But Alucard just drops the subject just like that afterwards.

"It's nothing. We should keep on moving, be on your guard, Rukia."

Ah…What was that all about? Weird. Well, I guess for Rukia will keep that part about Alucard to be acting very odd to herself; as Renji looked at Rukia to care for her and for Sonia to know what was on his mind right now. A childhood friend for those two working together for Renji's been in love with Rukia since they grew up together. Cute!

"What…?" Renji sees Sonia looking at him weirdly. "What's with that look you're giving me?"

"You love Rukia Kuchiki, do you, Renji?" she giggles.

This made Renji's entire face turn completely red all over and Sonia said that to him.

"Shut up!" he acted like he didn't. "What makes you think I do?!"

"Because you're acting just like Ichigo when he acts like that to Orihime. I can tell from the look on your face, it's written all over. So do you really like Rukia more than a friend?"

Seems that Sonia was right about that for Renji couldn't hide his true feels towards Rukia. A lot like Ichigo feels towards Orihime, am I, right? So, he tells her quietly while still on guard from any danger and whispering to one another.

"What of it…? She doesn't even notice me."

Sonia just laughs 'in a good way' to make Renji blush for he thought that she would tell Rukia, but not really. As she tries to support him to tell Rukia on how he feels about her himself, the feelings from the heart really.

"Then try to tell her on how much you do feel for Rukia, you know?" she said to Renji. "Take my word for it…be yourself, say what's on your mind, show her how much you care for Rukia, and she'll like you back little by little. Trust me."

Renji believes in Sonia's words for he'll try to remember to do just that when he admits his feelings towards Rukia sooner or later, as he would think on Sonia will do the same with Alucard too.

"Like you'll soon will too with Alucard?" he laughs.

This made Sonia blush to get mad about it.

"Renji! Come on!"

"What? I can tell between Ichigo and Orihime, Hayame and Uryu, and you and Alucard." said Renji. "You said so yourself, for me and Rukia do make the perfect couple. Just don't keep those feeling hidden from within you forever, Sonia, tell him. Because I will with Rukia soon enough. (And I will, for you, Rukia.)"

Renji does have a point there for he'll do that if Sonia does with hers to admit her feelings to Alucard to be the same thing as Renji is, then they both laughed together about it to keep that part aside to do so later.

"(He does make a good point. I guess, Alucard.) Very well, Renji, but until then…let's go visit the good old Master Liberian."

So Sonia and Renji both caught up with Alucard and Rukia after their talk to do just that for all was clear now to head on inside. They are there to check the place that the man was staying in 'or hiding' in to have a look inside for no more traps to be found anywhere; still to be alert from anymore harpies to show up real soon again to still be hunting them down for the four have a look around the house from the outside to find nothing, and the door to open slowly on its own. Weird…Still, they had to check inside by staying close to each other.

"Strange…" Alucard was curious.

"Alucard?" Sonia asks him. "Is he…?"

"Probably, let's head on inside. All of you stay alert."

He was…Alucard goes on in first 'since he knows of the Master Liberian longer than anyone else does', for Sonia, Renji, and Rukia follow him from behind to check if he was there. Looked dark and empty for a small house for a man like him to be living in.

"Hello?" Rukia calls out to him. "Master Liberian? Are you here? We are a friend to you and an enemy to Dracula. We seek for your help to stop him and his demons. Please?"

Searching around quietly, the door then quickly closes from behind them with no way to opening it back up now. Not good! Even Renji tries to from punch, kick, and slash their way out with no luck.

"Let us out of here!"

"Calm down, Renji!" Rukia said to him.

"Like hell I will! We just been locked in!" he said.

Then Alucard added…

"The Master Liberian had to protect us, after feeling us out…We're in the clear to be trustworthy to him."

He was right about that…I mean, hello? Alucard knew him for a long time now. Renji finally gets it to stop after that. Soon the man himself appears out of nowhere, from the same Master Liberian person from Castlevania: Sympathy of the Night video game character where you can buy items from and such; from long white bread hanging down, though looking and sounding old to be very powerful to use magic, a know it all, wears a red dark purple type of clothing, from hat too, always carries a book in his hands, with long fingers, and such for Alucard to remember him to look and sound the same as he was centuries ago. Also, the first time for Sonia, Rukia, and Renji to see him in person.

The Master Librarian is a character in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. The Master Librarian is one of Alucard's allies in his quest to find the reason for the castle's resurrection and his own awakening. For a price, he will supply him with weaponry, accessories, maps, and other useful articles. Although he seems to fear Dracula, he is not entirely loyal to him - perhaps since Dracula is not yet awake, he has fewer consequences to consider and is thus more willing to aid the Count's estranged son.

He is keeper of the Long Library in Dracula's castle. He has accumulated wealth of knowledge over the centuries and some special items as well, which he will part with...for a price. The items that the Librarian will sell depend on the version and overall progress made in the game.

"Ah…Alucard?" Sonia questions Alucard. "Is that him?"

"It is." He answered. "The Master Liberian himself in the flesh. (Funny, he hasn't age one bit since the last time I saw him.)"

The Master Liberian looks at the four to see 'and feels them out by using his hand' to know who was who to be sure for himself. He does this to always make sure of it.

"I see now…I see all."

I guess that's the old man's first words to be speaking up.

"(I don't believe this, it's really him! This is the only chance for Alucard and me to ask this man for help, because if we don't…then Dracula wins…!)" Sonia speaks up to him first. "So…Are you him? The-!"

The Master Liberian speaks up first to answer that question for Sonia. Guess he was also psychic as well.

"Yes, it is I. The Master Liberian." He said. "Please to meet with you, Ms. Sonia Belmont…If that's who you are…I feel something from within you other than your older brother Richard Belmont has been capture by our enemy Count Dracula, the King of all Vampires. Damn him…!"

Right on the dot there!

"(Wow! He's too good! But who I am…? I am me, right?) Anyways, we're asking for your help to beat Dracula. Please."

"Hold that thought for me for a moment if you would be so kind, I need to feel out your other comrades…And please, do call me George Thomas if you would. That's my real name." he feels out Renji next. "So, you are a Soul Reaper I see."

He introduces himself.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I know all, my boy. A top member of a sixth member to the Soul Society, am I correct?" he then goes up to Rukia next. "Along with your partner here. Member of the squad thirteen in a royal family name, you two know each other very well…"

"Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Clan, sir. Renji Abarai and I are here to protect the World of the Living."

Rukia does say things and more with Renji as well.

"I see…I'm very glad to see you two for the first time in my long years…" he then felt something out from Alucard to be very shock to be seeing him again but in a gasping kind of way. "Oh, dear…the son of Dracula but an enemy to him, Alucard…! Is that really you?"

Strange...what's gotten into him suddenly? Was there something wrong Alucard for George Thomas 'to be his real name' to act this way suddenly like that?

"Of course, George. It is really me. Why so worried?" he asked.

"Well… it just…"

Sonia says something next to get to the real problem.

"Hard to see him again for the curse to continue on, we get it." She said. "Listen, George sir, we need your help. We know that you know on how to stop Dracula as Alucard said to me, Rukia, and Renji as well. We've come to see you."

George sees that now…

"And avoid the traps while stopping Dracula's goons to follow you? Hmm…Well, it means you're all smart to come this far to watch out for the real danger to come real soon…But for now, yes. I've found a way to stop Dracula once and for all, after three long centuries that I've been alive for another reason to be told another time...But in return to do the rest for the other Belmont members who I've aided and Alucard's as well back over the years. So yes, I will tell you all."

This was great!

"You will?" questioned Sonia and Renji.

"Any enemy to Dracula, is a friend of mine. So please, come and listen in. Come on now."

They do so for Alucard, Rukia, Sonia, and Renji follow the man from within his hidden basement 'of another underground part from his small house' for him to have tons of books in his shelves to look up on and read, while walking around to tell them all about it, lots to learn.

"Then I guess we've come to the right place." said Rukia.

"Then please, George, tell us everything you know." Alucard asks George. "If you would be so kind."

And so, George tells them all about it 'with the harpies getting near the house to find their targets from above to go after them'. As well as Hawk, Maiden Harpy, and the other army members catch up. As the four listens in on what was going on so please pay attention here…

"Very well, so listen well to what I've discovered…Count Dracula has lived for some long no matter how many times he gets killed from anyone trying to stop him besides the Belmonts for I've been studying him for centuries; as his trustworthy partner who's the Grim Reaper also known as Death himself to always have a spell to revive him for human's have dark hearts to make it happen repeatedly, nonstop for what I've seen. It never ends, though sometimes besides having the original Dracula himself, how so you may ask? Rumor has it that at times Dracula comes back from not only from virgin women to be sacrifice for blood and soul, but the flesh as well from males to become the new Dracula to do the same cycle in the future, though it happened a few times leaving the other one to be killed. At least, that's how Alucard here and I've knew during the time. As I've been studying a lot about his army of vampires to understand that Dracula can be defeated from his spirit and decaying his immortal body forever, and that's by chanting out a spell from a Belmont from the power of teamwork from your Spiritual Pressure…Gathering in a circle to surround that man, having the blood drawn to trap both his body and spirit, and then chanting out these sentences to make it all happen: 'Shrouded by evil, with allies combined. Be gone, you demon, forever be demised'. If we can do that to him with more than one Belmont by rescuing Richard from that monster, then maybe…we might have a better chance of winning this war and ending the curse for good."

Well, that makes sense for Alucard to believe in George's every word.

"Yes, it makes sense." He said. "We need to save Richard, gather together to stop his and your blood to,o Sonia, and chant the spell to stop my father for good."

For Rukia and Renji to believe in it and were both speechless, as Sonia understands it all as well.

"Now we know Dracula's weak point to put an end to it all… (This is great!)" she then asks George another question on her mind. "Say, George, if you don't mind me asking…other than thank you very much for that information to finally be discovered…Why did you made yourself to be immortal if it's not to stop Dracula?"

Well, he tries to clear his throat loudly 'to not say anything there' for George was hiding something big from all of them.

"Ah…Any who, that's all I can tell you." He said to speak up clearly now. "For what we're dealing with today, you two are going to need my help on this one."

"We do?" Renji and Rukia said at the same time of confusion.

"With many reasons. My magic's very well done, I have my other reasons alone, and…we have an unwelcome company…Right now, from outside of my little hideout, as we speak. Allow…me!"

Yep, George was right for lots of demon harpies were trying to claw and peck as a group their way inside of the small building. For he senses them all out before Alucard, Sonia, Rukia, and Renji could. For one touch from his hand to place on the walls of the house from the inside, sending all the birds flying to be turn to dust and kills them. Nice!

"Come on, Renji!" Rukia was ready to go with her new gear to use for this fight. "It's time that we fought back too!"

Renji gets his to join with her outside of the place.

"Ah…thanks, old man. I guess…" he uses Flash Step to keep up. "Wait up, Rukia!"

Soon, Alucard and Sonia allowed George to join them for they catch up to both Renji and Rukia from outside as well to prepare for battle.

"Let's go! (I knew George would say something like this to aid us once again.)"

"Right! We got what we came for, and to join us. Its time to stop the harpies!"

All four were ready for battle as the other army of harpies were killed, allowing lots more to come flying by along with Maiden Harpy and Hawk to show themselves. As George was the last one to come out of his hideout to see the rest of the fight go down…for the other four heroes were all set to go. Could they hand this type of fight against the many demon-like birds? There were a lot of them!

" **Maiden! They're here with the Master Liberian!"** Hawk tells his boss.

So she and the others see that, even for George to have a better looks at all of them.

"These are the harpy demons, I see…"

Like she cared but to get Sonia and Alucard the most for the money that Dracula would pay for them, and to kill anyone who gets in their way for some extra coast.

" **Never mind the old man! We are here for the Belmont and Lord Dracula's son, remember? We shall continue with our task and kill those who oppose us…"** she then gives out the command. **"We have enough army, so let's get with the program already. My followers, standby! Ready? And…Attack!"**

With that, Maiden Harpy, Hawk, and all the other Harpy demons all go in for the kill for the other four were on standby to fight back 'as George backs them up from behind'.

"Let's go, you guys!" Sonia said to the other three. "Charge!"

With Sonia using her fire to metal whips on some of them, Alucard cuts them all down with his sword to shock their bodies; leaving Rukia to have her ice skates to move fast to also be using her Zanpakto to turn the rest into ice to soon be shattered, and Renji to throw his boomerang to make the ground shake to try some and crushing them all to the bones. Ouch…! Doing well so far, until Hawk moves in fast to make the other four lose their guards for Maiden Harpy to make a powerful sonic wave to hurt their ears to get weaken. Same with George who couldn't stand the noise. Now that's playing unfair. And what's worse, more harpies come flying down to aid their leader. Cheaters!

"No fair…!" said Alucard to try getting back his hearing. "These guys always cheat!"

"From speed to their sonic wave attack, allows them to have the upper edge…! And calls up for more backup to hear for miles away!" George warns them about that part.

Hard to get your hearing back from yours ears after that type of attack was used and now they were outnumbered…! So Rukia tries getting back up to aim and fire at the leader with a direct hit by using her Kido type of attack and ice skating her way to female harpy.

" **At last! We have the advantages now!"**

"Not yet you haven't!" Rukia come charging in. "Bakudō Number 33! Sokatsui (Pale Fire Crash)!"

A direct hit, well…until a Maiden Harpy uses another one of her members as a shield to save herself from the attack, to catch Rukia by surprise.

" **Big mistake, Soul Reaper."** She grabs hold of Rukia to send her up in the air from her feet. **"Time we took a little flight, shall we? Hawk! Strike back at them with Lord Dracula's son and Belmont left alive!"**

" **Of course, Maiden."**

"Rukia!" Renji started to panic. "Bakudō Number 31! Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon)-!" But Renji stops for Rukia might get hit instead of Maiden Harpy to use her as a hostage/shield to protect herself with.

"That's cheater!" angered Sonia.

"And having more members just to throw them away…?" even Alucard a lot more. "By killing them after what you all been through?!"

Wow...Sonia has never seen Alucard this angry before. Well, we can't say we blame him to be this serious for caring on others. A bit too much from the looks of it. George even sees that through Alucard's eyes to still have an odd feeling about his behavior since the last time they've meant.

" **So? We work as we get the job done for me and Hawk, if he's lucky to still be alive and by my side. All for the money and kills we do and die happy for it, we're not family to care like other weaklings do. We do it all to please our lord, that is all."**

What a bitch, huh? For Sonia, Renji, and Rukia sees Alucard's point of view as well.

"Uncalled for…!" George feels the pain of others. "Not fair of living by that monster's name!"

Hawk fires a feather-like arrow at George to shield himself in time.

" **How dare you say that about our Maiden like that!"** angered the bird demon. **"We live, we served Lord Dracula, and die for him as she said all for the riches and blood. Now, my fellow birds, kill them all but the other two that we need alive!"**

" **Don't hold back!"**

With both Hawk and Maiden Harpy saying that together 'and Rukia stuck with the main boss to try fighting back without falling to her death', the other three must hold them off to rescue their partner first. And from the many firing of sharp arrows to cut through anything that they fire at. With lots more coming down at the other four…

"Everyone! Look out!" Rukia warns them.

For Alucard, Sonia, Renji, and George must block and shield themselves from the deadly feathers firing down at them. So much for them to keep up, but for how long? Even Renji tries to fight through while still getting hit a lot to still walk a lot from the arrows hitting his body.

"Rukia! I'll save you-!" gets hit again and keeps on going.

"Forget about me, you idiot! Save yourself-!"

"No! I'll die if anything were to happen to you…! I'll protect you with my life, Rukia!" Renji kept on going. "(I can do this…! Rukia will love me back soon enough, but for now…! She comes first!)"

Finally, he says it to Rukia's surprise from this part to come from his mouth as he kept on going. While Sonia, Alucard, and George try to hold their grounds.

" **Don't stop attacking!"** Rukia uses her Zanpakto to stab her in the foot to make Maiden Harpy scream in pain. **"Ah! Why you-!"**

"Can't fight me while you're clinging me with your feet, huh?"

With Maiden Harpy now mad, she flies around to weaken Rukia as she holds on to dear life. How can Renji and the others do that?

"Renji!" Alucard calls out to him. "These harpies are too strong!"

"We can't stop their attacks for them to keep on firing at us forever!" Sonia said. "There has to be a way and save Rukia!"

Just when all was loss to get killed by an army of harpies…Just then a few drops down to the ground dead in fast speed, and the others to be cut in half for backup has arrived for two more allies have come to the rescue. Rukia feels out on who it was…

"(It can't be…!)"

" **What is this?!"** confused the female demon. **"Ah!"**

One slash almost got to Maiden Harpy to move throw Rukia into the fire, only for Renji to jump in to catch her just in time. Nice one, dude!

"(Thank God she's safe!)" Renji was happy. "I got you."

Rukia was happy, but now was not to the time to be having a cute moment! For right now that is…

"Hey, Renji! Let go!" she hits him to be free. "We got a battle to win! Looks like Ichigo and Yoruichi has come to aid us just in time."

So Renji, Sonia, and Alucard see that next by feeling them out.

"Ha! You're right about that. Good timing!"

Yep, it was Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin to the rescue. None of the enemies didn't see this part coming at all. Looks like the other army of harpies were getting defeated one by one 'all thanks to Ichigo's training from before and the new one now'; while Yoruichi had no trouble at all just be fast to punch and kick, the Flash Master herself.

"Rukia! Renji! What's up?" said Ichigo to stop another harpy in his way.

"Sorry we're late, but Ichigo and I've finally made it." said Yoruichi to beat up the other ones from behind. "And that makes twenty for me."

Okay…? Ichigo sees that Yoruichi was acting like her cheerful fun self from time to time.

"This isn't a contest you know!"

Looks like Maiden harpy and Hawk weren't happy as well.

" **Ah…Maiden…two more fighters against us…"** feared Hawk. **"What do we do now?"**

Maiden Harpy will still win for her money.

" **Grr…! We'll fight until we get our prize and kill the others! Keep on fighting! Onward!"**

" **Yes, maiden!"**

With Sonia glowing up again for both Rukia and Renji were good to go for another Belmont power up to be doing.

"Another aid for our allies, I see…" so says George. "You know what to do from here, right Ms. Belmont?"

He was right for Renji and Rukia know of this and Alucard still.

"What the?" both Renji and Rukia said together.

"I think we can still do this, Sonia, with Ichigo and Yoruichi here and both Renji and Rukia are powering up now…We might have a chance yet."

Alucard was right for Sonia gives it a go.

"Then let's give these chickens a run for their money! Renji! Rukia! Here we go with you guys!" she said.

With a smile and such for Renji and Rukia felt some power of the Belmont to awaken – as Renji had his boomerang gone bigger to armor up with borders around his body like a rock person; and Rukia all in winter-like outfit to still go ice skating to use for battle. For the two had that to also transform along with it to say these things.

"Ready, Rukia? Let's give these birds some hell. Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai!"

The two hold hands to work together, still caring for one another 'little by little', and powering up at the same time.

"I sure am, Renji. Time for a little payback that they'll be give to these birds. Lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Family Clan!"

Then the two were ready to fight back while saying this last part together…

"Powers from within. Activate!"

Now they were ready for all six got in their fighting modes again for some harpies were dead, but not enough to stop the rest and then for the last two who were Hawk and Maiden Harpy. So here we go! With Renji getting out his Bankai ready….

"Bankai!" it appears into a snake mode while still all power up. "Hihiō! Zabimaru (Two Kings)! (Wow, I'm glad I can do two things at once…I like this!)"

And with this, the heroes have a better chance of winning. For Yoruichi using her Flash Steps to outsmart the other harpies for George to create some type of bubbles-like shield for her to keep on running to kick and punch the demons so many times in midair; leaving Alucard and Ichigo to use their swords to slash and dash at the rest of them, and Sonia to fire whip to burn them to ashes. As for Rukia and Renji give it their all for with their new powers: from Rukia's ice skating skills to freeze some of them up and others to throw ice shards at their wings to break in a huge circle; leaving Renji to bash the rest with his stretch of rock to defending himself to shield some other attacks to make the ground shake for the ice to break in to cold waters and his Zabimaru to stop the rest with his huge body. Wow, all the harpies were down but two more were left.

"We did it!" Rukia was happy to get back at Maiden Harpy and Hawk next. "Let's finish this, Renji!"

Now the two started to panic.

" **Ah! Not good, Maiden! Our enemies killed all of our members! We're out matched now!"** Hawk flies around like crazy in fear. **"What are we going to do?!"** Maiden hits Hawk to make a run for it by flying away.

" **We must return back to Lord Dracula to regroup!"**

This leaves Rukia and Renji to handle with the rest of those two since Ichigo, Yoruichi, Sonia, Alucard, and George were done dealing with the rest…

"You two know what to do with those guys." said Ichigo.

As both Rukia and Renji were looking at each other to do just that for Rukia uses her Sode no Shirayuki skills to trap the two demon birds, as she jumps and then kicks them both with her sharp blade type of ice skating boots. Leaving Renji to have Zabimaru to tie up Hawk to finish the job. By punching the little demon's lights out.

"Lights out for you, little birdie." and Renji does it to be crushed and disappears to be dead for good.

" **Ah! Maiden!"** said the last dying words from Hawk.

Yep, he was gone leaving Maiden Harpy left to try using her sonic wave powers, but for Renji and Rukia fire their same Kido attack moves straight at her.

"Renji, you ready?" ask Rukia.

"Oh, I am, Rukia." He answered.

Fire away, you two love birds!

"Hado! Number Thirty-One! Shakkaho!"

With that hitting Maiden Harpy to turn to a deep fire bird and her voice destroyed, this was Sonia's chance to finish the job. Also, with a lesson to be learn a lot more today besides demons or selfish and messed up ones.

"Deep fried harpy, how tasty if we could eat it. Still, Maiden Harpy, you should always rely on your teammates, to never be used as pawns to any of your kind. You make me sick but Hayame to use her own powers very well. So time for payback for a cold-hearted bitch that you are." Sonia uses her weapon. "Now…have a little taste from my cross!"

" **No…! Leave me alone, Belmont! All I wanted was the money! I die for the money!"** And with one final hit, Maiden Harpy was no more for the bad harpies were gone for good.

With Renji and Rukia high fiving each other to stare for a while to keep to themselves only 'and Sonia keeps their moment to herself', all was good…As Yoruichi and Ichigo's works were all done too.

"Well, that's that I guess."

"You said it." She pulls Ichigo out of the area to wait for the others out of the forest. "Come on, Ichigo! Let's wait up for them back at the entrance of the forest! I'm about to get fleas and ticks on me if I stay here for too long."

And for that, Ichigo wasn't happy to not be staying with the others, at least for today.

"Hey, wait! Yoruichi! This so uncalled for!" he argues.

Well, they'll be fine. As George was grateful for the four 'or six' doing a fine job for today.

"Well, done you two." He said. "We all make a great team today. With lots more to come around."

"That's true, George." Alucard sad. "I better make sure that there are no more of Dracula's goons watching on us."

Alucard jumps from one tree to another to be on watch for a few seconds for Sonia to say so to George.

"He does this all of the time…Anyways, George, thanks for all of the help today and joining our team. Where will you go from here? You don't want any more of Dracula's monsters to try to get to you."

George turns his hideout into a little box to carry in his bag and his books.

"No worries, I travel a lot as you can plainly see."

So she does sees it…

"You're right about that." She said. "Anyways, if you like to live in Alucard and my village just west from these forest, go right ahead. You should be safe there and come to help us out at any time you like."

George will do just that to find the location no problem at all.

"I will. Thank you." said George. "And one day, I will tell you all about my other reasons of me staying immortal. But for the now…"

Sonia gets the picture.

"Right, stopping Dracula as you said on how to and his other goons come first. We'll be seeing you then. And we can wait until you're ready to tell us the rest."

George bows to say his goodbyes for now until the next time he shows up again.

"More like I'll come to you if you're needed." He said. "Farewell…But a little warning before I go, Ms. Belmont. For you'll know more about yourself sooner than you think, and I would beware of Alucard if I were you."

That was new coming from George as the Master Liberian himself leaving Sonia to be very confused.

"Why? What's wrong with Alucard? Is he sick?"

"Trust me…I'm leaving now, please excuse me. And please tell Alucard and your friends that I said thank you for everything." He leaves the scene to hopefully be wrong on what he was thinking about.

As for Renji an Rukia…They were having their moment together to see George leaving, and for them to finally have their moment of their own type of love.

"Hey, Renji. We did well today you and me. Even with these new items and powers, we're going to win this war in no time."

Renji was blushing to be staring at Rukia again.

"Ah…Yeah, I know…" he was heavenly in love with her. "(What a woman…)" Rukia hits Renji on the head to be correcting him 'again'.

"Renji! Pay attention!" she said in anger.

"What?! Ouch!" he said in pain. "Again, with that after I saved your sorry ass?!"

"Oh, yeah! Sure…! My dumb knight in shining armor to be grateful for and fall in love with, right?"

"That's right, Rukia! And I mean it because I have feelings for you since we were growing up together as kids-!"

Renji stops there to saying the rest to Rukia. As the two stared awkwardly at each other, to have both of their faces turn red…a silly scene to be a very cute one at that.

"Renji…" Rukia was left speechless.

"Oh, no…" Renji panics. "I'm sorry! That came out wrong!" he ducks his head. "Please don't hit me again!" But instead, Rukia pats Renji on the head to feel a bit nicer for a change for her to smile.

"I won't, Renji, calm down. And…thanks. You were cool out there and all to save my life. Twice now."

And with that, looks like their relationship was soon growing little at a time. Making Renji very happy to get Rukia to notice him at long last.

"Really…?" he keeps that part in mind for Rukia's sake. "Ah! Thank you, Rukia. Maybe we can…hang out later?"

"Hmm…After we do a few things to stop Dracula. How does that sound?" Rukia said to him.

Seems like that plan would be better than nothing for Renji was fine with it.

"Deal. (Well, Sonia, you were right. It does feel good to let your feelings out to someone you truly love.)"

With them shaking on it, Alucard comes back down to see George leaving and for them to meet Yoruichi and Ichigo out of the woods now.

"Alucard." Sonia sees him back. "(Way a go, Renji, keep at it with Rukia. Small steps like Ichigo and Orihime along with Uryu and Hayame are doing the same thing.)"

"We're good to go, at least for today. We should get going." He said. "Come on, you love birds. We did well in battle, it's time we rest up."

So much for Renji and Rukia's moment in love together to be ruined now. Ouch. To get back to not admitting things again to be hiding from Alucard and Sonia.

"We're not in love! How dare you, Alucard!" angered Rukia.

"Mind your own business, will ya?!" and Renji.

Sonia just laughs for Alucard to just stand there to be all calm and all, still hoping that he was himself and not George warning her about Alucard's odd behavior just now…

"You coming, Sonia?" Alucard asks her. "We got more hunting to be done later."

And with that, Sonia was over thinking to leave it like that.

"Oh, right, let's go! Lots more enemies to be stopped those who work for Dracula… Yep!"

The four leave the woods now for Rukia and Renji stayed close and Sonia and Alucard catch up with them.

"A lot to report back to the Soul Society later." Rukia said. "But maybe tomorrow I will."

"First we rest. Good thinking, Rukia…" said Renji.

"Thanks."

All's well that ends well for today as something was watching from above, who was Daku again to report back to his master Dracula 'as promised' to watch over the enemies to be studying on them every day, not good…As Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Alucard, and Sonia hang out somewhere to eat after a long day to rest up afterwards 'and Yoruichi reporting back with Urahara to let him know from what's was going on and such', while George was making his way to Alucard and Sonia's village-like home on foot all the way from the forest…something was on his mind that he wasn't making things up about Alucard that he warned Sonia about.

"(I sure hope that Ms. Belmont hears my warning about Alucard, for he has changed for some strange reason I'm not sure of yet. But it has, on what though? As well as…that woman will soon learn about herself to be much different than a Belmont person, that much is true.)"

What did he mean by that for Sonia was different than a Belmont member? Also, what does he feel out from Alucard that he wasn't himself lately? For Rukia felt something from him on what he said from earlier, what was up with that? More to come…


	14. Ichigo Kurosaki

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

In Japan of Karakura Town, has a school where Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Keigo, Tatsuki, and other students learn to become adults and such while they were still teenagers…Along with Rukia, Sonia, and Alucard to go undercover there too and Renji to work there as a janitor, I see that he doesn't have to go to almost look like a teenage person to anyone else to see. But there was more than learning and having fun to also make some friends and all – danger was also lurking to appear to be some type of spider. Ew! I hate bugs! Things only get worse when everyone goes missing all over the entire building from strange web-like strings…

From Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Misato, Mizuiro, Kagine, other students or boys and girls, and the male and female teachers 'to co-workers as well' just disappear suddenly. One of Dracula's monsters? It must be…for Sonia and Alucard already senses the danger inside of the place to know of two people who weren't there yet, well one of them wasn't while the other one was still hiding. And the other one…it was Ichigo who was just arriving to school, only to come at the worse timing for Alucard and Sonia needed to warn him about right away; as well as Urahara and Tessai both sense out the danger as well as with one more member along the way.

"Oh, dear…" Tessai sense something out to try to stop it in time. "Kisuke, we got trouble."

He shows it to his boss.

"So another one of his goons, isn't it?" he asked. "Also, they got to both Renji and Rukia, huh? This is not good…"

"Seems like it. More of them invading Ichigo's school with everyone but one human, himself, Alucard, and Sonia who are already there."

Looks like Kisuke knows on what must be done right away.

"In that case, we better lend them a helping hand right away." He calls out for another back up with him besides Tessai. "You know what to do. So get your human body going until we arrived, a group of demon spiders are causing trouble."

I hope those two will show up in no time…As Ichigo Kurosaki walks his way at to the school to not feeling out the danger just yet. Why is that? He sees some spider webs all over his jacket to be freaking out, a bit too much to really be afraid of it.

"(Ah, man…! Not those things again.)" Ichigo sees them were all over the place. "(Bad timing for the season of spiders to be showing up like this. Why spiders?)" now he feels out that something was very wrong at his school to look around. (Where is everybody? It's all so quiet…) Hello? Chad? Orihime? Hayame? Uryu? Rukia? Renji? Keigo…? (Why did I call out for him?) Mizuiro? Tatsuki? Sonia? Alucard? Kon-? (Ah! Okay, maybe I should've not called him out!) You guys! I can't find any teachers or the other students!" He still didn't see anything but only more spider webs to know that something was very wrong. "(Where is everybody? More spider webs…)"

With Ichigo freaking out to have a look around some more, seems that one was still in the empty school building for it was Keigo himself to come out of the bathroom. Seems to happen when he was the only one to go but the other boys. Trying to know what was going on himself to get a spider web in the face to walk right into it.

"Ah! Gross!" he gets it off. "When was the last time these people had this entire place dusted? And where did everybody go? On a field trip…? I hope they didn't leave me behind again!" Keigo has a look around to see from all the rooms to find one with one mysterious but beautiful girl to be lying on the ground, leaving Keigo to like this cute girl to go have a look with her back turned to look so innocent. "Oh…! Hello!" he tries playing it cool. "Good morning, hot stuff. I'm Keigo Asano and you're in Karakura High School, and I take it that you're new, right? Something strange is going on lately today to find no one else's around. So it just us two, want to tag along to go find the others…? Huh?" Keigo soon sees the girl having a strange tattoo of a spider marking on her back with lots of other spiders to come out of nowhere. "What the…?" Then the girl turns around to show her true self – with the upper body of a woman, but with a bottom body of a spider to be shown to freak Keigo out. "Ah….?! You're not a normal pretty girl!"

The demon spiders were known as Lady Spiders for they are fast and strong in battle like a real spider, only to be twice as big. With spear weapons, armor on the upper body, and spiders to be deadly to bite and spray venom on their enemies. With Keigo making a run for it to see more of the demons to try surrounding the poor dude. From more the Lady Spiders, also other types like Black Widows and Spiders themselves, Keigo screams while running away 'since he senses these things' to try finding some help from someone he knows of to feel Ichigo was nearby to give it a shot. Ichigo looks around some more in the hallways for him to see Keigo to come running right at him 'since he found him in the nick of time'.

Also known as Arachne is an enemy in the Castlevania series. She is a mythological monster that resembles a woman from the waist up and a spider from the waist down. She spits nets of webbing that ensnare and slow down any living being, also reducing their jumping ability until they wear off. Some variants also have the ability to spit poison. Arachne in Gustave Doré's illustration for Dante's Purgatorio of the Divine Comedy series.

In Greco-Roman mythology, Arachne was a great weaver who boasted that her skill was greater than that of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy. Arachne refused to acknowledge that her knowledge came, in part at least, from the goddess. Offended by Arachne's arrogance, Athena set a contest between the two weavers. The goddess was so envious of the magnificent tapestry and the mortal weaver's success, and perhaps offended by the girl's choice of subjects (the loves and transgressions of the gods), that she destroyed the tapestry and loom and slashed the girl's face. Ultimately, the goddess turned Arachne into a spider. Arachne simply means "spider" in Greek, and the mythical Arachne's weaving abilities are a nod toward the spider's web-spinning capabilities.

Arachne is first introduced via a memorable cut scene that takes place shortly after entering the Tunnel. After discovering the lifeless body of a villager who drowned in poisonous water, the protagonist soon arrives to another river shore where they come across with what appears to be a beautiful maiden taking a bath in the noxious waters. Looks can be deceiving, though, and as the lovely figure emerges from the water, her true nature is revealed: a horrifying monster that features the torso of a woman from the waist up and the repulsive body of a giant tarantula from the waist down.

Arachnes come armed with tridents. They spawn infinitely in certain areas and usually attack by surrounding the player whilst keeping a medium distance until they engage in close combat. They keep harassing for lengthy sections of the tunnels and frequently spit out squirts of poison from the spider head's mouth.

Exclusive to Legacy of Darkness, Queen Algenie appears as the boss of this area. She can pull anyone in with her web and rapidly drain their life. She also attacks by giving birth to a myriad of small webbed creatures. After sustaining enough damage, she will ditch the egg sack she's attached to and start attacking with her limbs and by spitting poison.

"Huh? Is that…Keigo?" Ichigo tries to see a bit further.

"Ichigo!" he comes running down to his friend. "I found someone I know of!"

Keigo runs up to Ichigo to make him trip on the floor, but gets back up to warn his friend on the danger for more spiders were coming to warn Ichigo about them.

"Someone you know of? What are you running from? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Ichigo was asking the wrong person right now.

"Don't look me at, Ichigo, I'm just as clueless as you are!" Keigo tries explaining. "One minute I was in the bathroom to be the last one out, and the next thing I knew that there was no one in this building but the two of us! And then I saw this girl who's really a spider monster! There's more of them chasing after me down the hallways! You got to help me!"

Now Keigo's words has gotten Ichigo's attention.

"(What did Keigo say?)" now he needed to ask Keigo about it. "What do you mean? What happen to everyone else? Who was the girl you saw?"

"I told you, Ichigo! She's not a girl, she's a spider monster!" Keigo's face turns completely blue to see more of them coming. "Ah! Here they come! Behind us!"

Here three of the spider demons to come running down the hallways for Ichigo to see that, as well as Keigo can sense things as well to see and hearing other spirits like Tatsuki does. That's good and all, but for right now…they needed to get out of there! Ichigo was freaking out to believe in his friend even more.

"S-S-S-Spider…!"

Keigo tries to pull Ichigo out of danger to be unable to move.

"Ah! Ichigo, come on! We need to get out of here and find our friends!" he couldn't pull Ichigo away. "Ichigo!"

Just as the spider demons were about to attack the two boys, someone pushes them away in time leaving a flash of light type of bomb to go off to blinding the demons to confuse them all 'just to hold them off'. Still, who saved Keigo and Ichigo…? It was Alucard and Sonia who appeared to try get out of the danger; but with Keigo tagging along so he won't be caught to have no other choice in doing so to save everyone else and stop the spider demons along the way.

"Alucard, did it work?" Sonia asks him.

"For the time being it did, but we need to work fast." Alucard checks on the scared of Ichigo. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

He snaps out of it now to see Alucard and Sonia have arrived and they were both saved.

"What…? Sonia? Alucard? You two are okay."

"Of course, we are, Ichigo. We're dealing with an army of Spider Demons. Along with the Lady Spiders and Black Widows who are invading your school." explained Sonia. "I knew Dracula would send them after us soon enough…"

Keigo or Ichigo didn't like the sound of this at all.

"There are more of them?! Ah, damn!" Keigo got scared. "I don't want to go out like this…!"

Well, neither Alucard or Sonia didn't see know they would save Keigo along with Ichigo.

"Mr. Keigo Asano?" shock Alucard. "This is bad…A human's in danger-!"

"Wait!" Ichigo interrupts. "He can sense things out the same as Tatsuki can. We can't leave him to put his life in bigger danger, he's fine staying with us."

Looks like Alucard and Sonia had no other choice.

"I knew something was up with you, Ichigo!"

"Listen, Mr. Asano. We're in a tight spot. So please believe in us to keep a secret on what all of us do between those who already know." Alucard said. "We'll get everyone out of this mess, that we can promise you. Dracula's my father to be an enemy of mine."

This was new to Keigo.

"So, the manager of Sonia's a vampire…?"

"Half vampire." Ichigo corrects his friend.

"Whatever! It just…I knew something was up when I was almost got eaten by those bugs, I just didn't know!"

Keigo was almost killed from the Bounts bug that one time to still be alive today, and for that Sonia tries calming him down.

"Listen, Keigo, if you do this for us, we'll grantee your safety. Please…"

So he'll does so to trust in Sonia 'of course' along with Ichigo and Alucard to be trust worthy.

"Alright…If you say so, Sonia." He tells one thing to Ichigo. "Hey! You owe me big time when we get out of this mess, Ichigo! You hear me?!"

Ichigo uses his item to turn into a Soul Reaper as Alucard places a bubble of his human body inside to keep it safe, for Keigo sees him.

"Whatever you say." He said to tell Alucard this. "And thanks, Alucard, to keep my body safe."

"It's the least I can do for you to help us out. Sonia, it's time to explain on who we're dealing with to the boys, shall we?"

As Sonia tells Ichigo and Keigo about it, as the three and Alucard to make their way through the demon spiders all over the building from the inside and the out of it all over; for lots of web and the female-like spiders were trying to take over the school to have an over run by demons. Trying to have a look around all the rooms in every building of the school 'from top to bottom' to find nothing, Sonia speaks up to tell the two boys on what was up…

"Got it. You boys better listen to me good. Because, Ichigo, I'm going to need your help Alucard and me. While Keigo stays behind us. Anyways, about the Spider Demons, Lady Spiders, and Black Widows…Their kind work for Dracula himself for they take living things to their lair on wherever they nest in some shelter where there are animals, demons, or humans; for they take the flesh for their meals while giving the blood to their boss. As the little spiders spread all over, with webs surround so randomly, and for them to strike by sneaking up from behind, climb on things, and having venom from their lower bodies, dangerous to do combat fighting, and listen to their leader. The queen of all spider demons herself, Queen Brown Back Spider. Or the Queen for short. Beautiful to look at, but she is the deadly one of all to be very powerful from her sack of eggs to have behind her back to make more of her kind, or remove it to fight on her six legs, leaving the two arms that are sharp-like swords. As you can see with the others to go missing with the students and teachers, Alucard and I cannot do this alone, Ichigo. So we're going to need you and all the other help who hasn't been caught you through all of this mess."

"And the other back up?" Ichigo asks the two. "I'll help you guys out of course to save my friends and everyone else, but who will go get Urahara and anyone who's with him?"

Good question, Ichigo, for that part was up to Alucard to do just that.

"I'm able to sneak through the other demons to get to Kisuke's place no problem and come back while stopping the rest of the spiders from the outside." said Alucard. "Sonia, you and Ichigo do what you can to find the other and to slow down the other army of those things, don't take them or their queen on your own until I've return with him or anyone else who'll aid you. Understand?"

Sonia and Ichigo hear Alucard loud and clear to do just that. No fighting until more help arrives.

"Got it." The two of them said.

"Hey! And I'm supposed to be bait to get those things to come after us?!" Keigo was freaking out. "I mean, come on!"

Ah…I think Keigo's missing the entire point from all of this. Ichigo, correct your friend, please?

"Keigo…Sonia said to stay with us, I'll protect you, okay?"

Well, this made him a bit better now to almost cry like a baby. He was being silly old Keigo again.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" he hugs his friend.

"I get it, okay?!" Ichigo tries shoving his friend away from him. "Get off me!"

Now all was set for Alucard to take care of business right away, as Ichigo and Sonia 'and Keigo tagging along' to do the rest by finding the others.

"In that case, I'm off." Alucard fights through the spiders. "Be careful, Sonia. I'll be back."

Well, he took out some of them from inside to outside of the building to go get Urahara and the others right away. Leaving Ichigo, Sonia, and Keigo to go searching for the others who were somewhere inside of the school building.

"Let's move out, Ichigo." She said. "Stay on guard and, Keigo, don't get lost."

"I won't, sweet Sonia-!" Ichigo carries Keigo away from Sonia to get a move on.

"Dream on, Keigo! Let's get moving!"

"Oh, come on! Ichigo, I just want to protect Sonia!"

Sonia stays in the front as Ichigo protects Keigo to stay behind her.

"All's good, let's go. And Keigo, thanks for worrying about me, but I'm good." She said. "Move out!"

And off the three go somewhere inside of the build of the entire school; for the students or teachers weren't on top of the building, inside, in any of the rooms, outside of the fields of the school, closets, hallways, and such to be nowhere. But one place that they haven't checked on yet. Where at though…? Where else? Down below the school, the basement itself. I mean, it was the only shot for Ichigo and Sonia to find the others from the spider demons right away by going down there.

"Down there?" ask Ichigo.

"It's the only place that we haven't check yet, with a lot of cobwebs all over. It's got to be it." Sonia said to be going down first. "Ichigo, you and Keigo watch my back. We're going down the stairs very slowly now."

Ichigo follows Sonia from behind and slowly go down the stairs 'to still be freaking out'. As Keigo stays behind his best friend to still be afraid.

"If you say so, right behind then." He just tells Keigo to stay close to him. "Come on, Keigo, and don't cling on to me too much…!"

So besides Ichigo going downstairs last, Keigo tries to follow him to be last.

"Okay, I'll try…"

As the three started to walk down the stairs step by step, for other than spider webs to be all over and no spider demons so all as well so far. But Ichigo freaks out to see a little spider hanging above his face on a string of web to have his face turn completely blue again, to then screaming – making Keigo to fall on top of his friend and the falling on Sonia from behind her. Ouch! The three fall hard to the floor, just not hurt.

"Ouch! Ichigo! What gives?!" Sonia got mad to stop to see Ichigo was scared. "Ichigo? Are you feeling all right…?" she then felt something that wasn't right from within the room of the basement. "(Oh, no…! Don't tell me…)"

Pointing out of the danger with more spiders all over the place for lots of female demon of spider armies were all over the ceilings, walls, underground, and in tight corners to show themselves in front of their enemies. Seems that Sonia, Ichigo 'who was very terrified', and Keigo were trapped now.

"Ah, you guys…" Keigo tries to talk while shaking in fear. "I don't want to be picky and all, but…I don't think we're alone in this room...!"

Looking normal girls on top, they were still demons from the bottom of spider parts for the waist to the legs to be very deadly. Sonia and Keigo had to go back upstairs to pull Ichigo out of this mess, but he couldn't move due to his fear he was in.

"Okay, now we're leaving. Come on, Ichigo! Move!"

But he couldn't no matter how hard Sonia tries to pull him back on his feet, as Keigo joins her to help him out, but with no luck either.

"Ichigo! Move! Come on!"

"I…I…can't…!" said the scared Ichigo. "(What's wrong with me? I shouldn't fear this! I must fight back! I just have to!)"

Stuck in fear for poor Ichigo, the spider army surround the three for Sonia to defend herself for Keigo hides next to Ichigo. For their Queen shows herself in the flesh to make her appearances to be tough, deadly, and beautiful to be dangerous to be around a spider like she was. Or any who worked for Dracula.

" **Welcome, my lively food and enemies…To our new domain for us spiders."** she said.

For her followers bow to their queen to whisper some type of enchantment repeatedly for Ichigo couldn't do anything but Sonia and Keigo to try carrying him out of the room right away. For getting out first and then saving their friends and everyone else might have to wait if they're going to stay alive from all of this. A school invasion of spider demons to be causing trouble for many lives were in danger.

"Keigo…! Some help here...!" Sonia said. "Help me carry Ichigo out of this room… (And hurry because we'll become spider food next if we don't get out of this room!)"

Keigo does so to leave calm and quietly from the spiders to be friendly to them as Sonia gets a move on with Ichigo to carry him out of there.

"Oh, right…So, ladies! It was nice meeting with all of you, but...! We got to get going and all! Bye now-! Ah!"

Not good…the Spiders circle around the three for the Queen to take care of them with their webs tying Keigo, Ichigo, and Sonia tries fighting back at the Queen using her fire whip to be push aside instead from her strong legs to push the female Belmont down. She was too powerful to be stopped.

"(This is bad!)" Sonia panics. "Ichigo, snap out of your fears! We have to fight back!"

No good on Ichigo's end right now for Queen and her Spider army has the place surrounded now to have their meals.

" **Where do you three think you're going…?"** The Queen looks at her enemies very carefully. **"Well, two human boys for one's a scared while the other has some powerful energy I must feast upon. Juicy."** She then pulls Sonia over to her who was all tied up in a web. **"And as for you…Female Belmont and enemy to our Lord Dracula, I get to enjoy killing you and his son once we find him. But first, ladies! Kill her while I enjoy the other two meals starting with the orange hair one. Enjoy."**

The Queen throws Sonia to her other Spiders to use their spear type of weapons to pierce her to death and then get eaten.

"Ah! Leave Sonia alone-!"

Keigo and Ichigo were tied up together to get eaten by the Queen herself.

"Keigo! Ichigo! Let them go!" Sonia said in anger.

" **We will once we leave out leftovers when we eat you."**

Not cool for the Queen to be laughing insane-like for her to have Keigo and Ichigo for her meals and her minions to kill and then eat Sonia, what can any of them do now?! Also, can Ichigo come out of his fears of spider to fight back as a Soul Reaper to aid Sonia, save Keigo, and save everyone else? Well, someone comes around to give the Queen a powerful blast shot to save Sonia, but who did that? It was Tessai's doing to come to the rescue.

"You okay, Ms. Belmont?" he asked to help her out. "I'm glad that I've made it in time along with the Boss too."

Yep, Urahara arrives to use his Benihime Zanpakto to slash his way through the webs to free the three, and cutting down the spider demons as well.

" **Grr…!"** angered the Queen. **"Who did that?!"**

"Yo, Spider Queen, messing with the people I know of was a very big mistake." said Urahara. "How goes it, Sonia? Ichigo?"

Ichigo comes to now for Urahara was here and Tessai as well.

"Wait…Mr. Tessai? Urahara?"

"How did you know about the danger?" Sonia was surprised. "(These guys are something else…)"

Keigo was crying with tears of joy to see some group of people to come to the rescue.

"Alright! I hope Alucard comes back, for we got more people on our side!"

For Urahara uses his Zanpakto to Tessai using his Kido spells and blasts the Spider Demons away to kill them, for the Queen was mad to spray some acid spits at them for the two to watch out for they were too fast to avoid. Doing well so far only for more spider armies to pin down Urahara and then get themselves pin to the wall for Tessai and his boss were trapped. This looks bad.

"Boss!" cried out Tessai.

This gave Sonia a chance to pull Urahara out of danger by using her whip to save him, and freeing Tessai to then punch the rest out of his way. For Urahara moves fast to try not to get caught by the webs or the Queen this time.

"Let's go! Move it, Ichigo!" Sonia was serious for Ichigo tries to run for it now.

"Oh, right! Coming!" he said. "Keigo, follow us!"

With Keigo trying to catch up to Ichigo for him, Sonia to whip their way out of the spiders for Tessai to get Urahara out of danger in time for all five of them to make a run for it right away for the Queen wasn't too happy to get her meals and killer Dracula's enemies right away, by ordering her ladies to follow them to get what needs to be done.

" **Like more friends of yours will save you, they'll die with you, Belmont!"** the Queen said to give out the order. **"Ladies, after them! I want those boys for dinner! The rest you may eat after destroying the other three!"**

Now the chase begins for the five to make a run for it back down the hallways to try finding the others, for Urahara leads them the way.

"Where to now, Boss?" Tessai asks him.

He points out by using his Zanpakto to the right direction by going to one of the doors.

"Right this way." He said. "I'm sure we can get somewhere if we go in this direction, follow me."

Getting to one of the rooms to be a small closet like staff room for the five see a window to get out of.

"Quickly, let's jump outside from the window!" Sonia said to run up first. "We'll try to find the others outside!"

Just then, she stops for Tessai, Urahara, Ichigo, and soon Keigo does the same for there were webs covering the entire window and door as well from the Spiders' doing.

"Sonia! Webs!"

Too late now, they were trap inside for some more surprises to come around from some strange looking rocks on the floor. Wait, were those rocks? It was also hard to cut those types of webs off the door and window with no way out.

"They webbed us in?" Keigo was panicking. "Ah! How are we ever going to escape?!"

Tessai and Urahara try to get on that part right away.

"Oh, this looks bad…" said Urahara. "Okay, Tessai, let's have a look around and see what we can find. Come on."

"Let's do that while you three stay put." Tessai told the others.

As Keigo hides in the corner again for both Tessai and Urahara both try to have a look around to find another way out…Sonia had to talk to Ichigo on why he was freaking out since he came to school for spider demons were invading the place by Dracula's doing. Well, she'll soon learns about his fear of spiders besides monster-like type of demons. 'Unaware of the strange looking rocks were moving for some reason to be cracking up'.

"(Great, now we got to find a way out…)" she turns to Ichigo to check on him. "Ichigo? Hey, how are you feeling? You haven't been yourself to fight for your friends all day long. In fact, it's like you're afraid of something. Afraid of spiders maybe?"

Ichigo was trying to hide it from Sonia.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about-!"

Sonia slams her hands on the table to make Ichigo talk already and stop hiding things from her.

"Stop! I know that something's up with you, Ichigo! Are you afraid of spiders or not? Like those demons? Because I would be afraid of them if I was arachnophobia myself instead of you!"

So now Ichigo finally comes clean to tell the truth about his fear.

"Alright, you got me! You're right, Sonia! I…I am afraid of spiders…!" said Ichigo to feel ashamed of himself about it.

Sonia sees that now for she knew from looking at Ichigo in his eyes.

"I knew it…Sorry, Ichigo, I'm just worried about you and for one of the worse spot we're in right now." She said to her friend. "May I ask why? You don't want to talk about it if you don't want to."

Before Ichigo could though, the strange looking rocks that were cracking…those were eggs hatching for Keigo to see and freak out about. They were a lot of spider babies who were just born and wanted to eat flesh. Like the five in one room all over to all hatch at the same time.

"Ah! Ichigo! Sonia! We need to find a way out now! Baby man-eating spiders!"

Yep, Ichigo 'who was still afraid of spiders and demon types' make a run for it, but where at? The door and window were all sealed up. Sonia tries to use as many daggers to kill some of them to be too many to stop and Ichigo freaking out to swing his Zanpakto so many times. He was really scared from the look on his face right now, as Keigo was running away to fall on one to kill a little spider to be covered in goop. Gross…but they were still trapped.

"And that's nasty…" Sonia said to Keigo.

"Ah, Keigo! Really?!" same with Ichigo.

He tries to get the bug gust off of his body.

"It's not my fault…!" he sees more baby spiders coming. "Ah! Run away!"

Having more to be surrounded by for the spider baby demons were about to try biting as a group at the three for they couldn't stop all of them, not good…! Soon enough Urahara finds something from the floors of the bathroom, a hidden path way tunnel to escape outside of the school building. That's good for Urahara gets Tessai to turn on the waters up really high.

"Alright, Tessai, how about a little surf's up inside this place?" Urahara said.

"I'm on it." Tessai breaks the water pipes to hit the baby spider demons to break a hole on the floor. "Ichigo! Sonia! This way, down here!"

With that Keigo washes himself off fast to catch up to Ichigo and Sonia to escape the room.

"Nice escape route you made, Tessai." Sonia goes down first. "Let's get out of here!"

Urahara gives Ichigo a hand for Tessai throws Keigo in the hole in seconds. He was screaming like a girl. For he had to get the hero of Karakura Town to be saved, and for him to get over his fears somehow 'seems that Urahara could tell that Ichigo was afraid of spiders just by looking at him'.

"Ichigo, we're leaving now." said Urahara. "Less worrying, and more saving the world."

The last two go down right away to fall like a slide from the hole to be all wet of a water all over to drown all the baby demon spiders in seconds. Ichigo, Sonia, Keigo, Urahara, and Tessai got out and back outside of the building to go to find the others next, where can they be at if they weren't trapped inside of the school itself?

"Ah, man! We got out-!" Keigo remembers on what to do next. "Oh, right…we save our friends next. For the ladies, I will…It just the guys, you do it, Ichigo."

Sonia pulls Keigo back to the group for he wouldn't ditch on his friends in a situation like this.

"Don't even think about it, Keigo! For your safety and having no other choice, you're still coming with us!" He gets it to listen to Sonia at least.

"Alright! I'll go with you, Sonia…I'll be good! Please protect me." He was begging of her.

Tessai using another Kido move to locate the missing people to lead the way, for the others to follow him.

"Got anything?" Urahara asks him.

"I think we need to go around back of the school." Tessai points out. "We should find the others who are trapped by those disgusting things, so stay close, boss. Everyone, right this way please."

Urahara follows Tessai first.

"Lead the way, my friend. Well, you three heard the man."

With the five followed the path where Tessai was leading Urahara, Ichigo, Sonia, and Keigo the way to the area to save the others from the spider demons before they're eaten. Hopefully for Alucard to be around, he was somewhere to try sneaking inside since he was taken so that was good. Got lucky I guess, in fact he's been very sneaky lately. What gives? For Keigo to stays close to Sonia 'but not too close' for her to keep on talking to Ichigo about his fear of spiders just so he could again be his normal self, and hopefully in time while finding the place.

"Ichigo?"

Before Sonia could say anything, Ichigo says something first to her since she asked on why he was afraid of spiders.

"I'll tell you, Sonia, about my fear. Just between you and me only. My family knows about it and probably Urahara can tell, but he'll figure out the rest for himself."

Sonia understood to hear Ichigo out.

"Go ahead and tell me, please." She asks nicely.

And so, Ichigo tells her all about it begins with a sad but true story that started his bug phobia. Hate it, I'm afraid of certain type of bugs, so I feel bad for this guy…just saying. And now, we hear the tale of how it all started for Sonia listens in to everything.

"Not a good story to tell about to relive it again, but oh, well…" Ichigo explains everything to Sonia. "It was after I loss my Mom when a Hollow killed her. I didn't know during the time other than discovering some powers to see and hear ghosts. Karin's the same as me, and Yuzu can sense them out only…During our camping trip with my silly but good doctor being my Dad for all four of us to have fun six months after her death to try moving on a little to be one of the hardest months to do at first; I tried to be there for my two little sister to have left in the family with Dad for we try hiking in the woods together to take picture, discover new things, animals to see, and enjoy every moments of our lives from witnessing something so amazing to look at. A fun time it was, but that's when it happened that almost killed me…but I was more worried about Karin and Yuzu's lives a lot more than mine! What really happen was this. Yuzu fell for Karin to go and help her up in a hill bush. They weren't hurt, only for lots of spiders to be all over my little sister to start having a panic attack, Karin rush down there to get a spider in her face from falling out of a tree…! She didn't move! I was worried that the fall would've killed her from the impact from hitting the tree really hard! My Dad and I saw this for Yuzu couldn't move for we thought it was a spider bite, but really, she had a panic attack and Karin got a cut on her arm to get treated in time instead of getting stabbed by a sharp tree branch…Seeing that my Dad was having trouble going down there to get his foot caught in another tree branch, I went down there to help my two sisters out in time for calming Yuzu and treating Karin's arm before the cut have gotten worse, but that's where it happened to me next. Getting all the spiders away from them, one big one was very deadly to have trouble fighting them to get off, and trying to get to Yuzu or Karin, I had to shield myself from that thing and it was very venomous to get affected by one bite by that thing! It nearly killed me! Then I saw nothing but black for me to pass out to hear my sisters and our Dad calling out to me…Arriving at the hospital to wake up and I was still alive, as well as seeing Karin was patch up and Yuzu was scared but not hurt, I was the one who was worse from the spider bite to get the antidote thanks to Dad's help and his co-worker of doctors and nurses. Though I've survived and by luck for Dad to kill that spider to study on which saved our lives…I still cried. And worried if another spider like that one would come and get Karin or Yuzu next. I was afraid of them since to killing them myself to never get near one of them getting to my family again, or they'll die. Not by Hollows, just the spiders…And now you know about my fear. I can't stop but I must with the others in danger in this school, it'll get worse all over town if we don't do something about it! Sonia, please help me! I hate this…!"

So that's why Ichigo is afraid of spiders to be demons too and the safety of his family to die instead of him, for Sonia felt bad for him there. She had to say and think of something to cheer him up for she had some issues herself to face with her own fears at one time, and she would do the same for her friends and family.

"(Poor Ichigo…Still, I know what he means there…And yet, we have to make it through this!)"

Seeing more dead bugs all over the ground, and one…normal looking spider crawling by for Ichigo to not walk on it and instead allow for it to pass by. Then something happens for Ichigo to do more than have a panic attack.

"Damn it!" he said to himself.

"Ichigo, a spider's there…" Sonia points out.

"I know. I hate spiders, but this one I want to live, not to kill it. The other ones who are working for Dracula, they have to be stopped."

Ichigo has a good point there to respect nature and not hurt normal looking spiders to move on its own after that, allowing Sonia to say this to Ichigo next.

"I see… (A normal spider is fine.)" she tells him. "Hey, Ichigo, want to know something funny? I was once afraid of blood, but not anymore when Richard helped me through by training hard against monsters and facing my fears in the end since he was always by my side, and Alucard helped me out. Maria and Howey…well, they were fine with it on their own. So now I'm use to blood a lot. Look, I get it for you're scared for you family or your friends to get hurt from these spider demons to die and you should've because you are worried about their safeties to happen the same thing to you, I doubt it. Sometimes it's normal to be afraid to try facing your fears head on at some point, to realize that you have the courage to beat them, you know? If I can do it with blood, then so can you with spiders or these losers. Remember that, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't think that Sonia would've been afraid of something back then, but she was to face it for the same came be done with him.

"You really think so, Sonia?" he asked to say something to himself next. "(Who knew that she had a hard time growing up over the years. Just like me...)"

Soon enough, Tessai has found the place to try opening the doors up be sealed with demon spider's web.

"This is it, Boss. Allow me."

Using his strong arm to pull the doors of the big shed room, they find something filled with webs inside of it.

"Nicely done, Tessai. Now everyone, stay on your guard because we're going in." said Urahara. "And watch your step for anymore baby demon spider eggs on the grounds, thank you."

Ichigo gets his weapon ready to at least save his friends for Keigo to help him out on that part.

"Sonia, would you cover for Keigo and me to go save the others?" he asks her. "I think you, Urahara, and Tessai can hold off the demon spiders for us…And I will try to face my fears in a bit, I just need…"

Sonia gets it to have her web out to clear a path for the boys.

"By all means."

"Seriously, Ichigo?" said the scared Keigo.

For once the five entered inside, they see everyone of staff, teachers, and students were all web up including Ururu, Jinta, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Hayame, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Misato, Mizuiro, and Kagine were all pass out and they were all hanging up by lots of webs on the ceilings and such. At least they were still alive! With Alucard arriving, one more Modsoul joins with the group with him to be surprised to see. As the others see that they were going to be fine for Ichigo to start cutting them down to freeing them one by one.

"Keigo, there's a back door in this shed." Ichigo said to his friend. "Take the others out of here as I cut them loose. Please…"

Keigo sees on how serious his best friend Ichigo was to do just that for him.

"Whatever man, I'll help you out. But only because Sonia says so and saving the girls…!"

Well, seems that Ichigo can count of his friend Keigo any time 'if he does well' as the two started to free everyone else one at a time to getting them all out. Soon enough, they all felt danger was coming for Tessai and Urahara to be ready for more Spiders to fight them again.

"Here they come…" said Urahara. "Back us up, if you would be so kind, Sonia?"

She was more than ready to do so.

"You two don't have to tell me twice." She destroys one to be cut in half. "Want some of this, ladies?! Well, come and get some! (Ichigo…you and Keigo hurry it up and save everyone before we all become spider meals!)"

Sonia gives it her all using the skills of a Belmont against all the spider demons along with Tessai with his strength and Kido skills, and Urahara slashing his way through the rest by using his Zanpakto.

"Scream! Benihime!"

So far so good for Ichigo has freed the others for Keigo to carry them out of the room one at a time 'the best he could do'…Things only get much worse for the Queen to appear in front of Ichigo to freak out again, for he was about to be lunch food by her and he was still afraid. As Keigo cries out to see the demon.

"Ah! Ichigo!" he said in terror.

" **Lunch time…!"** she laughs insane-like. **"Come, my pretties, stop them and the Belmont Girl! I got my meals right where I want them to be…"**

Ichigo saves the last person in time for Keigo to try pulling them out of the room, leaving Ichigo trap by the monster's grip.

"Getsuga Tensho-!" the Queen punches Ichigo's weapon out of his hands. "Oh, no!"

The Queen had Ichigo now to lose his Zanpakto as he was trying to attack the demon beast.

" **Pathetic. Now into my belly you go first, and then your friend is next…"**

Just then for the three to be surrounded by more spider demon of girl appearances 'and mad since they killed their babies', that's when fire pops out of nowhere to start burning one of them at a time one by one. Nice! But who was behind it? Alucard shows himself first to cut the remaining ones with his sword in seconds. Sonia was happy to be seeing him alive and well for he wasn't capture by anyone of them this whole time.

"Alucard! You've made it!" Sonia said to sound happy. "You didn't get caught!"

"Thanks, Sonia, and sorry I was late but I needed some help to slow down the spiders."

So it wasn't Alucard who use a fire magic spell on the demons?

"Help?" confused Sonia. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

As Alucard pointed out, it was Ririn 'in her human body form' has come to the rescue by his side. Remember? She can create illusions to sounds, looks, and feeling very real to make the spider demons think they were getting burned up alive. Leaving Urahara to laugh and both Tessai and Sonia to be amazed.

"Have no fear, friends of Ichigo. Ririn, the Modsoul and Bount hunter is here to save the day!" she said. "Ichigo! Hey, I'm here to save you and all, you're welcome."

"Cool." Sonia was happy. "Another Modsoul to help us out! Nicely done, Alucard."

Ichigo was surprised to see Alucard and Ririn have come to the rescue.

"(Alucard…? Ririn…?)"

Now the fight was enough to take on the many spider girls.

"Good, we got back up." said Tessai.

"In any case, let's fight this battle while the illusion is still working!" Sonia kills the other few armies. "Ririn! Once we clear a path, we'll aid Ichigo right away! While the other boys stop the remaining ones, okay?!"

"If you're not with Ichigo as his girlfriend, then okay!"

"Say what?" Sonia was lost.

Ririn's face was turning red to change the subject of hiding her feeling for Ichigo 'again'.

"Ah…I mean, shut up!" she said to feel shy. "I'll do it! So let's go already!"

Now we're talking - for Urahara, Tessai, Alucard, and Sonia stop the Spider Demons of girls as a team; as Keigo got everyone out of the shed to try freeing them by hand 'and getting his hands sticky to try doing his best to do what needs to be done to save the others', and he needed to be there for Ichigo before he gets eaten by the Queen. From Ririn looking like birds were attacking the spiders for Tessai to punch the rest to tiny pieces; allowing Urahara to cut them away, Sonia to whip the rest with three different whips, holy water, daggers, and fighting moves to kill the other spider demons. And Alucard to have magic powers to slow some of them down to blowing some of them up in seconds, they were doing very well. As for the Queen was trying to eat him, he puts his foot on her face to try injecting him with the Queen's venom, she wouldn't be beaten by anyone, anything or her enemies who want her boss Dracula dead.

"Eat this, bitch!" Ichigo said.

" **Grrr…! How dare you kick the Queen of all Spider Demons, food!"** she kept on pulling Ichigo in her mouth for her eights legs that were very sharp. **"I will eat you and kill to those who stand in Lord Dracula's way!"**

She then gets hit from behind to getting hurt, but Ichigo manages to break free by the Queen's grip and then gets his Zanpakto back. It was Keigo who did a sneak attack at the Queen to get hit on the head.

"Yeah! I did it!" Keigo was happy. "I also saved the others too! See, Ichigo? I did it on my own!"

"Thanks, Keigo." Ichigo was amazed. "(Not bad for a guy who's scared a lot.)"

With Keigo cheering, the Queen wasn't too happy for meals were taken, her children are dead, and her army of her own kind were killed off. She goes after Keigo next in anger for Sonia and Ririn use their chances to aid Ichigo right away.

"Come on, Sonia!" Ririn uses her powers to slow down the spiders. "(Ichigo!)"

Sonia destroys the rest from behind her.

"Right behind you! (She's going to kill Ichigo and Keigo if we don't save them by this Queen freak!)"

The Queen losing her egg sack 'which she always carries around her backside' to move much faster and then goes after Keigo.

" **You…! Ruin…! My…! Kingdom, food!"**

Keigo throws the broom at the Queen to use her acid spray to melt it to make a run for it next. Ichigo tells his friend to make a run for it and fast.

"Run, Keigo!" he said to his friend.

The Queen catches up to Keigo to tie him with her webs to send him flying to the ground hard 'and head first' to be out cold now and trapped for the demon to eat next.

"Ichigo…! I did try my best…!"

With Keigo still breathing, but not if Queen tries eating him first…Ichigo freaks out to see his friend was hurt.

"Keigo!"

Sonia and Ririn saw the whole thing for he was upset on what the demon just did.

"Oh, no!" the two girls said at the same time.

The Queen got Keigo ready to eat him up alive.

" **You stand in my way, then you'll die first by my hands…"** she opens her mouth.

Ichigo gets mad to power up for his Zanpakto 'Zangetsu' to become from Shikai to Bankai by his control for Zangetsu's in spirit form appears to aid him for he was about to counter with his fears to be no longer afraid of spiders, but to fight back. That's right! Good old Ichigo Kurosaki's back.

"Let him go now…!" he said in anger and powers up. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Here it is…Heaven Chain Slaying Moon. Ichigo fires on slash attack from his weapon to rip two legs from the Queen's to be in pain for Keigo was free now for Ririn to use her fire skills to make another illusion on her to believe it was real while getting Ichigo's friend to safety.

"I got this!" she said. "He'll be all right, Ichigo! Now finish that itsy, bitsy, spider for good!"

"Oh, Thank God…!" Sonia was happy to hear that. "Keigo's okay. Yeah! Ichigo's finally facing his fears now!"

The Queen soon sees of Ririn's illusion to withstand the pain to try to fight back by charging at Ichigo.

" **No! I must beat the Belmont, Alucard, and all of those who stand in our way for a new kingdom for us to have for us Spider Demons! You ruined everything! Now you die!"**

Ichigo defends himself against the Queen's powerful speed to hold his ground, to sword fight against her with her long legs, to be one thing to another. As well as pushing the acid spray away to hit the webs to lose the Queen's grip to fall and destroy her egg sack. No kidding, it's gross!

"You mess with my friends, then you mess with me, lady…!" Ichigo said. "I won't hold back just because you're a woman."

" **Oh, why's that?"** the Queen mocks Ichigo. **"Because you have a code that men aren't supposed to hit girls no matter what type they are to them or something like that? Don't make me laugh."**

"No…! Because I was afraid of spiders to finally take my anger out on them! Like I am with you right now."

With Ichigo powering up even more to having the upper hand against the Queen to be losing her edge, Sonia's body was glowing up again. Hey, you all know what that means then, right…? Another power up of the Belmont.

"(Might as well…)" Sonia helps her partner out. "Ichigo! Finish these spiders off!"

From Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji to have an upgrade; and now it was Ichigo's turn to have from many Zanpaktos to appear a lot in shadows to be ten times stronger from within one weapon. Ah, man! Looks cool, doesn't it?

"Substitute Soul Reaper who works for the Soul Society. Ichigo Kurosaki! Powers from within. Active!"

Oh, yeah. Now he was ready. As Tessai, Urahara, and Alucard were done with the many spider demons to be killed with Ririn checking on Keigo to rest and to heal up from his head 'with one of Urahara's medicine kits', for Sonia to see Ichigo swinging out his many Zanpaktos at the Queen to slow her down long enough for Ichigo to outsmart her many times for she was unable to do anything she tries to fight back. From acid spray, Ichigo cuts that down in seconds, webs as well, her legs couldn't touch him at all to be faster than she was.

" **Impossible! I'm quicker than you are, human!"** she kept on attacking Ichigo. **"Hold still!"**

"What's wrong, Queen of the spiders? I thought you were quicker than I was." Ichigo mocks her now. "I guess I was wrong about you."

Now the Queen was getting slice in dice so many more times to weaken her some more.

" **You little…! Die!"**

Ichigo cuts down the hallways of the school to trap the Queen and her legs from going anywhere for Ichigo to use a kick to the face to feel good facing with his fears to be himself the way we all know and love Ichigo Kurosaki.

"No, it's you who's going to die like your army of lady spiders did by my friend's hands. Its time we end this. Sonia!"

With nowhere else for the Queen to get out of this one for Ichigo to finish off, Sonia gets out her boomerang cross to kill Dracula's monsters for good.

"On it, Ichigo-!" she then stops to feel something bad from her friend. "Ah…Ichigo? (What's wrong with him now?)"

Something was very wrong for Sonia to see for herself. As Urahara, Tessai, Alucard, and Ririn did too for Ichigo's other half of Hollow side 'or Hollow Ichigo' to make his appearance to take over the real Ichigo's body again to be insane and this one was ready to kill.

" **Ha! Ha!"** he was laughing. **"Hi, buddy, do you mind if I crash the party for a bit? In fact, I heard you had a bug problem so I'll finish this for you!"**

With the power, up going away from the real Ichigo 'for now', he walks up to the Queen for she felt fear around her to feel out the power changing from bad to worse now. Sonia had to stop him.

"Ichigo-!"

But Hollow Ichigo cuts the ground for Sonia to keep her distances from him right now.

" **Sorry, missy, but you and your pals have to wait here until I'm all done. Now then, shall we get started?"**

Grabbing hold of Ichigo's Zanpakto 'in Bankai form' to walk up to the Queen to start swinging it around. Didn't look like it was a hit at first, only to see the rest of her six legs cut off to be screaming pain with nowhere else to go but for Hollow Ichigo to finish this 'leaving the real Ichigo to be unable to fight back this time'.

" **No…No! This can't be happening to me!"** the Queen cries out for her boss. **"Lord Dracula! Help me! Please! I cannot stop this battle alone!"**

" **But I can!"**

Hollow Ichigo started to cut the Queen many times for her to be in so much pain right now for his fun to be so mess up for the other couldn't do anything about from the Spiritual Pressure was keeping the other four and Sonia out of the mess that was going on. So Sonia had to make a move and throw her weapon to end the Queen of all Spider Demons for good to make a direct hit to her heart that kills the demon in seconds.

"(Ichigo! Wake up!)" she fires away. "Eat this!"

And with that, Hollow Ichigo stops. For one hit, there and the so many slash-like attacks, the Queen was done.

" **So close…! I was so close!"**

The dying words of the spider was gone and so were here armies, without the queen the minions would die and they all did. At least everyone in the entire school was free to come back around in seconds, while Sonia tries to talk some sense in to Ichigo to come back.

" **Ah, you ruined the fun…"** Hollow Ichigo was being silly.

"Bring back Ichigo now…!" she had her weapon out near his face. "If you don't, I will stop you. Whoever you are!"

With Hollow Ichigo finally getting a shot to be fighting his way this time, for good reasons today, he was done until the next time he randomly shows up again any time soon.

" **Fine…I was about done anyways. I just did this guy I favor, so you're welcome."** He had one more thing to say. **"I'll tell you one thing, nice job today facing your fears against these ugly things and saving your friend like that. Not bad, other real me, not bad at all...for now. See you soon, and nice meeting with you, Sonia Belmont. Bye now."**

Confusing Sonia, she sees that Hollow Ichigo was serious on something to allow himself to go away to pull off the Hollow Mask off Ichigo's face to free the real him now. To Alucard and Ririn, this was something else to them.

"What was that just now…?" question Alucard. "(Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitute Soul Reaper who's half that thing, a human, and a Hollow. I never knew there was a dark side to him until today…)"

"Oh, Ichigo, not again." worried Ririn.

Ichigo was himself now to see what just happened to look a bit upset, but he would let Hollow Ichigo slide this one time only. For Urahara tells Tessai to stand down now.

"It's all right, Tessai, we did it." He said. "We saved Ururu, Jinta, everyone else in the school, and with Renji, and Rukia. As that Hollow Ichigo didn't do anything bad, you know? For once that thing killed the monsters of Dracula's. If it was anything else…"

"It would've been a different story, correct?" he asks his boss.

"Something like that, yeah…" Urahara was being silly again with his fan out. "Well, you know! It's all good! Now we need to tell the other four on what happened to them today."

No kidding. Well, Sonia checks on Ichigo if he was okay after removing the Hollow mask to be the third time so far.

"Ichigo, we did it…As for Keigo…"

Before she could finish, Ichigo walks up to Keigo to check on him for the others to come too as well.

"Hey, Ichigo…" he said. "Did we win? Did I do good today? And the girls, how are they?"

Sonia thought that Ichigo was upset, but this time he wasn't. He just smiles for Keigo to see the others were waking up - Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Orihime, Rukia. Renji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Misato, Mizuiro, Kagine, Ururu, and Jinta.

"Yeah, we did, Keigo. And you did really well." said Ichigo. "Let's get you to the hospital to get you treated next, alright?"

Sonia smiles for her hand was touching with Keigo's.

"Just keep this between us besides Tatsuki, you got it, Keigo?" she said to him. "We're counting on you two. Right, Ichigo?"

"We are, Sonia." He said. "We're a team after all with special gifts for us to use to protect others."

And with everything getting taken care of, and Urahara telling Alucard and Sonia not worry about Ichigo's conditions to explain the rest, also for Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta to clean the place up 'and Ririn helping out'…seems that everything was going to be okay, even for Ichigo was cool with it to get his fear out of him into anger but for one time to never have Hollow Ichigo to appear again. No kidding! He tells the others on what happened today for some and for Tatsuki to make something up to the others 'somehow'. And as for Keigo you may ask? He was going to be just fine to say this one more to himself...

"(Alright! I hate on what happened to ignore the rest, at times…but still! Sonia touched my hand! So worth it!)" Keigo was happy. "(And yet, I'm glad we all got out of this mess alive. Ichigo, you and your other friends are pretty awesome.)"

As for the school, it was fixed in a few hours thanks to Urahara, the three who helped their boss out, and three Modsouls in the end for Alucard will make sure that the others will be fine from anymore sneaky attacks from now on for Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Hayame, Kon, and the others will continue training again in three days for sure as well both Sonia and Ichigo will too. The next day for the sun to be setting, as Ichigo was walking back from grocery shopping to return home to his family waiting for him back home, he sees a daddy long legs near his window. Falling, Ichigo helps it out to climb on a tree branch to stay on a house roof instead to catch other bugs this way. Sonia and Alucard watch him from afar for Isshin to say this to his son…

"Ichigo, well done. You've finally face your fears of spiders to help one out, huh?" ask Isshin.

However, Ichigo corrects his father on one little thing…

"Dad, a daddy long legs aren't related to spiders."

"Well excuse me for making a small mistake!"

"Right…" he said to be feeling happy. "I think when I see one living and how up close, they're not so bad after seeing one from yesterday at school."

This surprises Isshin to let it be.

"If you say so, son, and really…I think you saving your sisters then was the brave thing to do. Don't blame yourself on something that wasn't your fault. I was happy to see you three alive and well back then."

From Isshin patting his son on the back, Ichigo smiled to be happy to do something good in his life time.

"You know what, Dad? You're right. (Any type of spiders is fine if they're free to protect us from other things, like a family for others. And for me. I owe one to Sonia and her words that got me through all of that. Yeah…)"

Ichigo goes inside to bring the things in with Isshin follow him, Sonia knew that he saw her and Alucard watching over him to have a lesson to be learn today. Arachnophobia, it's a common fear for others to hate or fear bugs and spiders the most, I'm the same but I like some big spiders living a good life to be afraid of humans more than we are of them to eat small animals and bugs. Yeah, sometimes we can face it while others cannot, sad to say about it but it's true.

"I guess Ichigo does have a good heart without admitting it, huh Sonia?" Alucard said to her.

Sonia just smiled to her partner to say this next part to him.

"Ichigo's Ichigo after all. Glad to have on our team. And if that other half of him comes out again to do something much worse, he doesn't scare me to deal with him if we have to." She said. "(Glad to be some help, Ichigo, you're a very kind person deep down.)"

For the record, I rather have spiders outside of my house and not inside of it, you know? Yeah…More to come next time for Ichigo was now power up, what's to say about next time to soon find out on what's to come? Huh? Probably…


	15. Kon and Don Kanonji

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

And now…for another character to be hanging out with Sonia and Alucard, while stopping another monster who works for Dracula, it's the famous, weird, annoying, but still good at heart of Don Kanonji-!

Kon: Hold up! I'm in this too you know besides that weirdo, Ichigo's two sisters, and Kisuke Urahara's two little helpers. You know me. As the Karakura King, Kon the Modsoul!

Tayla: Wait! Wait! You mean Kon as Karakura King of the Karakura Team with Don Kanonji and Friends? With you two, Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu?

Kon: Yeah, that! Do that! With Sonia in it of course, and…I guess Alucard too.

Tayla: Alright then.

Kon: Thank you! Finally, some respect to be in something big occasionally…

Continuing…Well, it's one of those episodes, huh? Might as well do it. Well, with Don Kanonji appearing once again for his next episode of his show in Karakura Town of course for some of the people to be fans of his to see in person; as somewhere in town for another monster was walking by who's very small of a beast with no eyes, with a nose, a huge mouth with bloody teeth, two long legs, skin of a dead rotten corpse, and does one thing besides eating anything…when eating it grows a lot bigger to cause a lot of trouble in town. Oh, boy…When will Dracula stop all of this? Guess not. Well, Sonia was on her way to get Ichigo to do some training along with Rukia and Kon too, only Rukia was out and Kon was around somewhere 'for Yuzu to dress him up again to try getting out of it', she couldn't find the two or Ichigo to be out on some chores to run. Still, she looks around the house to try finding him.

"(Hmm…He told me that he, Rukia, and Kon would be here today. But I don't feel either one of them in this house hold.)" Sonia had a look around since Ichigo gave her a spare key to his house. "(Who knew that his father was a doctor…)" she then calls out to the three. "Ichigo? Rukia? Kon? Are you three ready or what? We got training to do today, remember? Hello?! Anybody home?!"

Checking around some more, Isshin sees Sonia 'to be a huge fan of hers' to come running out to ask for a favor other than he was happy to see a celebrate in his house.

"Sonia Belmont! Is that you?!" Isshin comes running in the living room. "From the B-Last Band?! It is you! I'm a huge fan! And any fan and friend of Ichigo's, is a friend of mine too!" Sonia kicks Isshin down from her reflect defense skills, for he was fine to get kicked or punch around a lot.

"Oh, sorry! You scared me…" she sees Ichigo's father for the first time. "Say, aren't you Ichigo's father?"

He gets back up to get Sonia photo and autograph for her to sign for him as he introduces himself.

"Yes, am I, name's Doctor Isshin Kurosaki who runs a clinic in my home. Please to meet you, Sonia. If you're looking for my son, I hate to say it but he's out to helping me somewhere for today, but he will be back later." He said to have another thing in mind. "Anyways, I've been wanting to ask one of his friends to pick up my two-little daughters. Could you do that for me?"

"Huh? I'm no babysitter!"

Isshin gives Sonia a list on what to do to pick up and keep he eyes on Karin and Yuzu for the day. Guess training would have to wait until the next day then, seeing that she and Alucard has no other choice for he was in a hurry to leave.

"I'll pay you, it's fine. This one's on me. Ichigo must help me do some things today. Anyways, pick up Karin from school for she plays soccer afterwards with her friends, while Yuzu is watching her, and take them to see them celebrate Don Kanonji, he's famous like you are, Sonia. He's in town and all, and get me an autograph from him, would you please? Thank you so much. See you later, gotta run now! Bye!"

Isshin leaves in a hurry after that for Sonia has the list and all to do what needs to be done.

"But hey, Isshin!" she sees him leaving already. "(Great! This is what I get for coming here at the wrong place, at the wrong time!)"

Kon finally got out of Yuzu's room to get the girlie things on him 'but the Belmont weapon' to be happy to not play dress up right now. He then sees Sonia who was about to leave the house to go running up to her because of her fine legs of her that he loves about Sonia herself. From legs from Sonia, Orihime, and Rangiku's huge hooters, Rukia's kindness and rudeness to hurt him as well as she did saved his life, and Hayame's cute face. He has a weird taste in women in his perverted ways, you know?

"Wait…can't it be…" Kon's eyes turn into heart shapes. "Ah! It is! Sonia! I miss you! Come and let me hug your fine-looking legs-!"

"Oh, it's Alucard." Said Sonia to see her partner. Sonia opens the door on Kon to fly into it and gets hurt for she goes back outside to see Alucard who was waiting for her.

"Sonia? Any luck getting the three?"

"No, the two are out." She said. "And what's worse that I bumped in to Ichigo's father." Said Sonia. "Happy to be a fan of mine, but he wants me to watch and pick up both of his daughters who are Ichigo's little sisters."

Alucard should've guess on what Isshin wanted her to do…

"Let me guess, you're babysitting?" he asked to get his answers by looking at Sonia. "I take it that's a big yes then?"

"Big time…"

Kon gets out of the door to follow Sonia outside.

"There you are, Sonia! It's leg time!" he jumps on her legs to start humping them. "So, soft…"

"Ah! Kon!" Sonia was freaking out to try shaking Kon off her leg. "Let go of me!"

Nice throw there, Sonia. Serves Kon right after trying to crawl and hugging her leg like that for her and Alucard to go take care of business for Ichigo's sisters until he comes back.

"Ouch…!"

For Alucard to see how beautiful and skillful Sonia can be and Kon lying on the ground and getting hurt a lot, he didn't want to get on his partner's bad side.

"Will he be okay?" Alucard asks Sonia.

"He's fine, let just go to get Karin and Yuzu for Ichigo now…!" she gets going. "Hey, Kon, you want to tag along? You can if you want. Just don't touch me like that again or I'll let you get run over by a truck…"

Kon pulls himself back together to join with the two right away as fast he could run on his doll-like legs of his.

"Ah! Wait! Don't leave me behind, Sonia and Alucard! Not like this!" he follows them. "Wait for me!"

With the three going around to see Karin playing soccer with her friends – Heita, Kei, Toba, and Usaka while Yuzu was watching her sister and finishing up with her homework for today since Karin needs some help sometimes from her little sister. For Sonia and Alucard sees the two girls to be sisters of Ichigo's to be something else; for Kon was scared to be dress as a girl to hide behind the other two for they don't see anything wrong with the girls.

For Yuzu was smart and a hard worker to sense spirits out…

"Thanks for coming, you two." Said Yuzu while she was sewing something up. "Who knew that the B-Band group were good friends with my brother. So cool!"

And Karin was strong to see and hear spirits...

"That's a goal!" Karin said with joy. "Looks like I win again, boys. Also for Sonia, who's the leader of the B-Band group and her bodyguard would show up to help us out and still be good friends with Ichigo. Not bad, huh?"

But all that Heita, Kei, Toba, and Usaka did was to be amazed for their friend to do well in the game once again with a powerful kick.

"We're jealous between that and your skills, Kurosaki!"

They can say that again for Karin always having a good kick type of moves even when playing some games and fighting off against Hollows. From Sonia explaining to both Yuzu and Karin about picking them up from school to do something with them 'since their father Isshin had to run to do some work and Ichigo too', Yuzu was thrilled to hang out with Sonia and Alucard while Karin didn't mind having Kon to try hiding next to the other ones.

"I'm just going to stay behind you two until it's right for me to show myself to them on…certain times." Kon tells both Alucard and Sonia that.

Alucard then felt something for Karin and Sonia did too.

"If you say so, Kon-!" she stops to tell her partner the bad news. "Alucard, do you felt that too?"

"I did. I'll have a look around town for any of Dracula's goons. Keep your eyes on the girls." Alucard leaves to make something up to the others to keep secret but Karin to notice. "Please excuse me, ladies, but I need to do some paper work. Have fun with my client for today."

With Alucard taking off to leave both Karin and Yuzu confused, Sonia had to come up with something to do with the girls to keep the same if one of Dracula's monsters come to town to back Alucard up if she must.

"(Good luck, Alucard.)"

"Where do you think he's going-?" Sonia covers Kon mouth in time. "(Okay, I'll keep quiet…! I get it.)"

With Ichigo's sisters about to ask about Alucard to be going somewhere, Sonia smiles to treat both Karin and Yuzu by going out to eat.

"So, you two want to go out for some hot dogs?" she asked.

To Yuzu and Karin's response to that answer was this…

"Okay!"

"I am getting hungry."

And with that, Sonia treats Yuzu and Karin for some hot dogs around the area to have some festival of foods to be on sale today from so many different stands in the neighborhood right now. Elsewhere, at the Urahara Shop where Jinta and Ururu were working there for today while Urahara and Tessai were out to run a few things to pick up for another shipment…Cool, huh? With so much to be happening today to make a big sale and as their children-like selves as Sonia kept her eyes open from any demons to come around, Kon tries to do the same thing.

"Hey, if you want to help me out, then that's fine. Just don't-!"

"I know. Don't touch the legs or make a scene until the coast is clear." Kon finishes the rest of the sentence. "I get it, all eyes and ears are open for me."

While Kon was doing that and for the festival to be going on for Yuzu and Karin to be enjoying their time with Sonia and eating their meals on a very nice day…Soon for Jinta to spot Yuzu 'to have a crush on her' leaves work for now to make a move the best he could for Ururu to tag along to keep an eye on him 'again' to make sure that they do go back after that. Makes sense for someone like Jinta to really like Yuzu and fighting with her sister Karin a lot.

"Hey, Yuzu!" Jinta tries playing it cool. "Didn't think you would be in this area today with your sister."

Karin hated Jinta to be making fun of her a lot.

"I have a name you know!"

"Zip it!"

Here we go again…

"Karin. Jinta. Please be nice." She said to the two.

"And Jinta, shouldn't we get back to work?" Ururu tells him that. "Otherwise, Tessai will punish you again and Mr. Urahara won't be happy."

Jinta ignores Ururu to hit her on the head to feel shy about his crush on Yuzu without admitting it.

"I know what I'm doing, Ururu! Stay out of this." He said to be seeing Sonia again. "Well, if it isn't Sonia Belmont of that awesome rock band. What up?"

Ururu bows to her too.

"Hello there."

Sonia seen them training with her and the others too a they were part of the battle.

"Hey, you two. (Thought I would not see them anytime soon unless it was training.)" she comes up with something to say to Ichigo's sisters. "Ah…I've seen them around when I was shopping."

"Really?" questioned Karin.

Yuzu was happy to hear that while Karin goes along with it 'as Kon kept his eyes and ears open for anything while hiding from the four'. As some of them to not be so happy to see right now.

"That's cool." Said Yuzu. "Say, Don Kanonji will be coming around the fair today. Why don't we go there next?"

Sonia seems like she has too for Yuzu and Karin to go along with it, while Jinta tries to hang out with Yuzu and Ururu to have no choice but to tag along.

"I want to go too!" Jinta and Ururu said together.

"I will for you, Yuzu." Karin had her hand up. "Are you fine with that, Sonia?"

Looks like she must for her and Kon to keep on searching around the place for any monster of Dracula's while Alucard did the same on the other side of town. So she had to watch over the four now, to be a part time hero and babysitter.

"Seriously, Sonia…?" ask the panic Kon.

Seems that Sonia had to keep Kon down to not come out until it was the right time to be ready for battle, he was training for something so girlie like to be powerful for him with or without using Ichigo's body in battle.

"Relax…" she said. "Well, I guess so. Let's go you guys. Stay close to me. (Alucard, you be careful too)."

With the five…oh, sorry…! I mean the six of them go to do just that to see Don Kanonji show to see him to a live performance to everyone once again to his people 'and surprising enough to have powers to see and hear spirits like Ichigo and his team do', you know? And he's still such a weirdo! For Sonia to see it for herself to be freaking out for Karin didn't care or Jinta either as both Ururu and Yuzu enjoyed it to go just for them I guess.

"Don't ask, Sonia, I know. I was the same when I first met with this guy."

Now Kon tells her that.

"Geeze, you think…?" she said. "Glad Ichigo warned me about him. (Oh, brother!)"

For Don to be laughing weirdly and such for the others to be doing it, for some…it was some show to be live on TV. Some show, huh? As for what was coming for Dracula to send out another monster to be very odd eating demon with two legs and a big mouth with no eyes but good hearing and smelling. Not good! Showing itself for others to panic to be running away in fear or hiding, it was known as the Unborn Beast to eat anything and anyone in its way to like the means and kill by the order from his master to stop his enemies. Incoming monster! It's as big as a house! For others to be screaming, running away, and such for the places were getting destroyed or eaten up like a truck full of ice for Unborn to be eating in one gulp. So gross!

This demon was also known as the Gergoth is a boss in the Castlevania series. In the English localizations, it is described as supposedly being a once gentle beast who grew deformed and was driven mad by imprisonment. The reason for its imprisonment is yet unknown. In the Japanese versions, however, Gergoth's description says he was once a criminal imprisoned in ancient times, who grew deformed and twisted by cursing all of creation.

Gergoth resembles a gray bipedal dinosaur with much of its flesh rotting off. It has no arms, no tail, empty eye-sockets, and visible ribs. When it opens its mouth, the gray skin on its head is peeled off, revealing tender pink flesh underneath. Its feet are protected by elaborated shackles which can be destroyed if attacked enough. It attacks by biting, jumping onto someone, expelling poisonous, cursing, or petrifying fumes from its exposed torso.

" **Mmm…Tasty!"** it started to smell other things nearby. **"Food! Must find more food and stop those who are in Lord Dracula's way by his orders for me to continue eating! Yes! Must!"**

Off it goes then to run faster for some monster who loves to eat and be very strong, not even the cops', cars, or gun shots can't stop this thing! Like trying to stop a runaway bull on the lose to crash right in to things like it was nothing to the Unborn…With the show still going on back with Sonia, Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, Jinta, and Kon to sit through the whole thing with Don's silliness to get some good spirits to rest in peace 'to really be happening' for the those six to see and hear it and Yuzu to sense it out to be good and still annoying from Don to have this power that is.

"Don Kanonji…?" Sonia was lost. "This guy has powers?!"

"Tell us about it!" Jinta and Karin agreed with Sonia there.

"Yep, a total weirdo who's still good at his job besides Ichigo." Said Kon.

While Ururu didn't mind the show, nor did Yuzu to enjoy it all.

"He's alright…"

"I love Don Kanonji!" Yuzu turns to Sonia to say this to her. "I still love your music, Sonia, that's different to still love them both."

True, and Sonia couldn't help but to commented and see that there are others like her, Ichigo, and such to do some good in the world to be a superhero to fight for justice. For Don to see his other four teams from his Karakura Gang to appear with Kon and a new fighter to sense some good spirits within Sonia, he talks within the microphone for his next gig to happen next 'unaware of Unborn to make its way to the area next'.

"Alright, all you fan out there! Ready for more action?" he hears some cheering. "The let's give those bad spirits a good pounding to save the innocent souls once again. And here comes one bad spirit now." Don sees the Unborn Beast. "A big as a house is causing trouble to look, feel, and be real here…time to put this one to rest."

For the others don't see it for Don uses his fighting skills and powers to hurt Unborn, but…it wasn't working to not hurt and the powers to be push aside for the monster to smell more food nearby.

"Wow! That monster looks really real, doesn't it you guys?" Yuzu asks the others.

That's when Karin, Jinta, and Ururu felt something was very wrong about this one…

"It's not fake…!" the three of them said.

Soon Sonia and Kon felt the same thing too.

"The grounds shaking…Then it is real?!"

Kon, you are right about that part!

"(Oh, no!)" Sonia suits up to warn every one of the danger that was real. "All of you guys, get out! This a real monster! (Dracula's doing again…! I hope Alucard's taking care of protecting the other people on the other side of town.) Hey, Don! Get out! That's no spirit, it's Dracula's monster of the Unborn Beast who eats and kills!"

Don was surprise to see another fight like him to remind Don of Ichigo.

"A monster you say? Hey, you remind me of my other fan who has powers like yours, but a bit different…"

Unborn smells a hot dog stand nearby to go over there to eat and terrified the people in its way.

" **I feel danger…! Oh, goodie! More food! A hot dog stands with different flavors, my favorite!"** it makes its way over there.

For the Unborn to run up for Don tries to hold it down to be too powerful to be squash to death, Sonia jumps in to save the man in time.

"Look out!" shouted Sonia.

Too close! Now that Don knows that the monster was real from the footprints it was leaving and scaring everyone away from the area 'for others to still be recording for the show to go on', it was becoming a mess now and Unborn to be eating all the hot dogs as others escaped out of the area in time.

"You've saved me…" Don sees that it was no spirit but a real-life monster. "Ah! It is a monster that's very real! Bad spirits involved here…!"

"Of course, it's a monster, you idiot!" Sonia yelled at Don. "This is real life now and no show of yours!" she checks on the others. "Everyone okay?!"

Kon was to be hiding from the trees in time for Ururu, Karin, and Jinta saving Yuzu in time were just fine.

"Was that…A real monster?" scared Yuzu.

"Sure, looks like it. (Just when we needed Ichigo the most, we have to stop it…)"

Seems, so, Karin. For her to be ready to aid Sonia and Don to bring back the Karakura Team to come to the rescue for today – both Ururu and Jinta were in to get ready for battle. Also for Don to recognize Sonia in the flesh to hear so much about her.

"Ah! You're Sonia Belmont, leader of the B-Last Band group singers! I'm a huge fan of yours. Who knew you had such powers."

"Yeah, yeah, look. We have to stop Unborn before it kills or eats everyone." She said. "Think you can back me up since you got some fighting spirit in you, Don? My partner's saving everyone else's lives right now as a speak."

Don was more than ready to help.

"Well, I can fight very well, Ms. Belmont, I'll help and the rest of my students too." He calls out the team. "Karakura Team, move out! For me the great Don Kanonji who's leader is ready to go as Karakura Gold! Now let's get this part started-!" he laughs.

And Sonia stops him.

"Just hurry up!"

And Kon knows what it means to be a hero to come out of hiding now since Karin and Yuzu don't know who he was but Sonia, Ururu, and Jinta only…

"Not this again…!" Kon whines to give it another go. "Oh, wait! I can do this since I'm not Yuzu's stupid dress up doll, and then I'll be the real hero to my Rukia, Orihime, Hayame, and Sonia too after this. Okay! Here I come!" he shows himself to trip on the ground. "Karakura King Modsoul-!" And…he falls. Ah, come again? Who are you again, Kon as Don's team? He gets up to try it again. "Grr…! I said, I'm Karakura King Modsoul, the great Kon!"

Sonia couldn't believe on what she was seeing right now…soon the other four Yuzu, Ururu, Jinta, and Karin join in too.

"Guess we're back together again, that's good. I'm Karakura Yellow, Yuzu Kurosaki!"

"I'm Karakura Pink, Ururu Tsumugiya."

"I'm Karakura Red, Jinta Hanakari!"

"And I'm the real Karakura Red, Karin Kurosaki!"

And Jinta and Karin fight against each other to be red for one of them instead of two all over again. Here we go again.

"Hey…! Hey!" Sonia stops the montage. "This is no time to be playing around!"

"But we're serious right now, Ms. Belmont." Said Don. "And you'll be part of the team too with a higher-level skill to be the older than these kids are. So, you'll be…my number one fan of blue!"

Well, another new member for Sonia to be part of the Don team now. Hating the idea…but she had to do it.

"Alright, fine! I'm in! I like blue anyways so do that for us to win and Alucard can be…green too!"

"Good. Now introduce yourself so we may stop that evil spirit-! I mean monster."

Sonia hate to make a fool out of herself, but she gives it a go.

"What?!" she sighs after that to get it over with. "Fine…! (I don't believe this…) I'm Karakura Blue, Sonia Belmont! There! Happy now?!"

"That a girl. Now Karakura Team and Ms. Belmont, move out!" Don pointed out on where to go to now.

For Kon to do just that with his new weapon for Sonia knows that he was too small to stop Unborn alone for Yuzu to go help him out, Karin and Sonia both begin to worry.

"Yuzu, wait!" Jinta calls out to her.

"Yuzu!" same with Karin to worry about her sister.

For Sonia to catch up after the two as fast as she could to let the other four follow them from behind.

"Karin, I got this! You guys just stay behind me! We can stop this thing!"

And they do just that to run as fast as they could…For Unborn was making his move while eating some more from candy stores next to enjoy the taste in its big mouth, Kon comes in too shooting at the beast with no luck for being so big.

"Huh…?" Kon was shock. "Hey! You should be down! Not up!"

" **So? What of it? I'm hungry here, hamster thing!"**

Unborn smell Kon 'to get droll and snot all over him' for Yuzu to come in to support Kon all the easy to win.

"Come on, Karakura King! Win this! I'll sense out the beast's powers while you keep on attack it!" she said.

Not good for Yuzu to be around the area right now for Kon to worry and Ichigo will kill him if something bad were to happen to her and Karin.

"Ah! Not good…! Hey, Yuzu, get out! It's my fight! I have to win this…!"

Kon kept on attacking Unborn so many times to firing and whacking the monster with his weapon for it had no affected to fire a very big blast for Unborn to see it coming, making Kon to fall back. For the monster burps from the sound waves to destroying it. Gross! From that powerful shock wave makes Yuzu go flying to the ground and Kon trying to get back up, but he felt dizzy after that hit.

"Karakura King…Run away…"

With Yuzu warning Kon, he kept on fighting, or tries too…

"No…leave Yuzu out of this-! And…I'm out." he passes out to get stomped on.

Ouch…! Leaving Unborn to walk over to Yuzu to lift her body up by using his long tongue to make a meal out of her next.

" **Umm…Chocolate cover human with a very strong energy inside of her! So good!"** the monster dunks Yuzu's body with chocolate syrup. **"So good…I must eat!"**

For Kon to see the horror for Yuzu was about to be eaten…Sonia arrives to use her fire weapon to stop Unborn's meals to free Yuzu in time. Kon to see that, for she was amazing.

"Just in time." She said. "Alright, Unborn! Time for us to be fighting…You and me!"

Soon Karin comes in to use her soccer ball to hit Unborn in the face.

"Me too! Nice save there, Sonia." She said. "And no worries, what you and my brother Ichigo do together stays safe with me."

Well, she knows about it at least to keeping it a secret for Sonia to trust in Karin…For she was good, along with Jinta using his baseball bat to hit the monster on the head to really care for Yuzu.

"Me three, you ugly butt!"

And Ururu to blasting away from above with her rocket launcher machine.

"Me four."

Things seems to be going well for Kon to come back 'with his weapon' and joins back with the team to be cheering them on. And then Don appears to use his staff to whack some sense in to Unborn some more, and then firing his spirit blasts hard 'as small that he could fire to be slow too' and he tries to give it everything he had.

"And me five as well! Take this, you evil spirit monster-like you!" he fires away. "Have a taste of my Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball!"

With Don's blast for Unborn to swallow it in his mouth to stand there and nodded to not feel any pain for him to be pushed a little to almost falling on top of Kon to move away in time.

"Ah! Stop hurting me already!"

Tripping again into a pile of trash, seems that the fight was going very well, only for Sonia and the others to sense something out from Unborn's body to grow, why was that? Sonia finds out on something that Don didn't know about to accidentally do.

"(Oh, no…!) Hey, Don, what was that blast you just shot Unborn with?"

"My spirit energy balls, why?" he asked.

Sonia then freaks out to be screaming out in horror for Yuzu didn't get it.

"Huh?" she was confused. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Very bad…!"

"How bad?" ask Ururu. "I feel something growing with that monster, but what is it?"

Well, for this monster to have certain powers on certain things once it eats and absorbs something to increase ten times more besides gaining strength.

"What is it…? Don, do you have any idea what you've done?! That ball that's very slow attack to contain powers from it to increase Dracula's monsters like Unborn here." Sonia explains. "If you aim something powerful of a type of blast attack from this thing, it'll call the Unborn Beast to grow ten times bigger!"

And Sonia was right, it does grow big to be like as big as Godzilla to be ten times harder to beat not to cause the ground to shake and powers to push the others back. Not good for the Sonia, the other four, Don, and Kon don't stand a chance against Unborn now.

"Ah…I guess we start running away." Don said. "Like…now!"

Kon covers his body in horror.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

For Unborn started to walk for Sonia to grab hold of Kon to drag him as the other five followed Sonia to get away from Unborn's rampage to make its way to the city to see a huge tower close by to be seeing another food for it to walk over for the people couldn't get out to become the next meal for it.

" **Ooo…Goodie! I'll kill Lord Dracula's enemies with new powers after I eat this one! A tasty corn on a cob with filling inside of lively fresh meat!"** the monster walks on over there. **"More to eat, more to get stronger."**

Not good if Unborn goes to eat the people and the entire building! Sonia had to come up with something for using whips, scorer balls, other energy blasts, or missiles weren't working to stop the Unborn this time, there should be another way to beat the monster for Don couldn't do anything and not even the other three.

"This monster's too strong!" Yuzu panicked.

"And you're saying, Sonia, that this beast belongs to the Count Dracula?!" Karin was freaking out. "Hollows, ghosts, spirits…! Nothing makes sense anymore!"

"You're telling me, sister!" same with Kon too.

So…now what will the Karakura team can do?

"Hold up!" Sonia might have something in mind. "(Kon. The weapon of his. The power of Don. With Ururu and Jinta's help…)" she thought of an idea. "I got it! Listen up, you guys! Yuzu, you have good sensing on things to see from a far distance, you think you can tell when Karin can throw something at a good target to land on that perfect spot?" she then tells Jinta, Ururu, and Don on the other stuff. "Okay, so you two. Do you have a type of item to make things bigger from small things?"

Yuzu seems like she could and Karin can kick anything from afar…And as for Jinta and Ururu, they had a air pump to place and pump anything up.

"We have one, just for emergencies."

"We made it just in case. Guess now's a good time."

Sonia then turns to Don to have some energy to fill up with Don's help.

"In any case…Don, look. This wasn't your fault. We can still do this together. Just listen this time." She said. "I need you to use your energy on something with a marking spell for me to put on Kon to make him grow. Can you do that?"

Don sees that the people need him against bad spirits or monsters to get he job done and save the people's lives.

"You think that I can do better, Ms. Belmont?" he asks her.

"Ah…Yeah, you are pretty good." Sonia sighs to mean a little well. "So we can do this."

Don was in to be laughing and work this out as a team this time.

"In that case…Alrighty! Let's do this thing!" Don grabs hold of Kon's body. "Ready, Karakura King?"

For Kon to hear of the whole plan to be done and Sonia to power up like she did with the others…his will be a bit different than anyone else, but it will be useful in his stuff body form and still beusing the weapon in his doll-like hands.

"Huh? Wait, you're going to make me grow?"

"Just much different, yes." Said Sonia. "Your weapon's glowing, Kon, so do this and then…some girls will love you. The good kinds. Just…keep that to yourself when this is over. Okay?"

Kon understood to just that to be a hero to have his weapon-like wand all ready to go.

"In that case, I'm in, Sonia, so let's do this thing! Team, pump me up…" he said. "Whenever you guys are ready."

For Ururu to hold Kon up she tightens the hose to his mouth, with Karin ready to aim for Yuzu to tell her when to kick, Sonia places the markings on Kon's back to begin the spell and some power up, Kon aims his staff to power up to give Kon the rest, and Jinta was ready to pump away with the machine, all was good to go. So this plan must happen.

"All set…" Ururu moves aside now.

Yuzu tells her sister Karin to kick away.

"Do it, Karin! 30 degrees to north south and…kick!"

"On it!" she kicks away.

Kon goes flying for Sonia and Don to combine their powers to shoot a lot at Kon to zap away to begin the first spell.

"Ready?"

"Fire away!" he said. "Go, Karakura King!"

One boost of powering up, coming right up to hit Kon to be working and then Jinta pumps away for him to grow bigger to not stop.

"Show that thing what you're made up, or I'll rip you apart, you got it?!" said Jinta. "So, grow, baby! Grow!"

With Jinta pumping away for Kon to grow from a blimp and then to a giant Modsoul of himself to say something while growing with his weapon too…

"Modsoul fighter, Kon! Powers from within! Activate!"

Well, he was big now. It was working for Sonia to say this to him.

"Kon!" she tells Kon on what to do. "Just fight against Unborn with your skills while we stop it from attacking from the back of an open wound be its only weak point! Do it now!" Sonia then leads the others to Unborn's weakness. "Everyone else, good work so far. Now follow me! (We can win this battle!)"

From Kon running up against Unborn to headbutt it to the face to get mad for not eating to try biting his head off by using his wand to hurt him. The two go at it for the others to escape from the building in time thanks to Alucard. Good! For Kon was enjoying this to be a show off to the ladies; as Sonia hates to see something like this to keep on going for her and the other four and Yuzu to tell them where the weakness was to sense out 'in a safer spot', it was on now.

"Okay, you guys! It's its spine! I feel something from it!" she said. "Attack there while Kon has the beast on hold!"

"Thanks, Yuzu, we're on it!" Karin kicks away. "Eat this!"

From Karin's kicks to hit it for Kon to hold Unborn down to make it eat concrete street to the teeth…Nice one! As Jinta comes in to using his bat to crush one of its leg to go down, as Ururu does for the others to use her weapon to blow it up again; for Kon to punch it a lot not to grab hold of its tongue.

" **Ah! No! My taste bub! Let go!"** cried out Unborn.

Seems that Kon was good to fight as a giant and uses his wand too and then uses his tongue against it to hit Unborn to the head a lot.

"Stop hitting yourself already!" Kon laughs. "Why are you hitting yourself?! Don't like what you taste? So sad!"

Don then jumps in to cut off the tongue of Unborn to destroy its taste buds for good after that.

"You won't be eating anyone or anything else anymore, you evil spirit monster!" he laughs to firing at blast in in the lungs.

This allow Kon to lift the Unborn's body like he was strong to cheer and liking the attentions to turn him back once Sonia finishes the monster off for good by throwing her boomerang type of weapon at it from the spine to be destroyed.

"Do it, Sonia!" Jinta, Karin, and Ururu said.

"Finish it off!" same with Yuzu and Don.

"All yours, Sonia, I will miss staying as a super-giant monster hero for five minutes!" Kon said to holding down the monster with all his strength.

Sonia aims and fires away with her special attack at Unborn to make it count.

"Eat this, Unborn, it's over thanks to these guys for helping me out in the end to stop Dracula for sure!" she fires away. "See ya!"

Throwing it right into Unborn's back to destroying the spine, for it to scream in pain to glow up and starts to fade away before saying its last dying words as Kon turns back to normal size and falls hard to the ground fast.

" **Noooo! All I wanted was to eat!"**

Well, that was done and Kon falling hard…ouch! That had to hurt. Yuzu checks on Kon to still have his weapon in tact to have the spell all gone now.

"Ouch…! I'm okay." He said.

"Good to know. He's okay, you guys!" said Yuzu to wave to the others.

Alucard arrives to see that all was well for Ichigo to be heard and such to help the others today after stopping Unborn too, Dracula was going down soon enough. As everyone came out of hiding to cheer for Don was a hero 'to them' and the whole thing was caught on camera, Sonia sees some good from the strange man to do some good.

"Hey, that was fun saving the day again besides stopping a vampire, huh Ururu?" Jinta asks her.

"Not bad I guess."

Yuzu was happy to be hugging the two 'for Jinta to like the feeling' and Karin too.

"We did it!" she said with joy.

"We sure did, Yuzu. Not bad, Ururu. Jinta. Sonia…You're alright with Kon there." Said Karin to shaking hands with Sonia. "We should hang out more often besides saving the town. And keep an eye on our brother too."

Sonia was happy to get to know Yuzu and Karin after today.

"(Ichigo's two sisters - Yuzu and Karin, they're good with special gifts from them both and with a good…but an odd team we do make.)" she said with a smile. "Yeah, I will and we will hang out more."

Don was happy to have the team to get his photos taken to say this to Sonia.

"Ms. Belmont, thank you again. As of this moment to be Blue of my number one fan of number two next to Ichigo, you're always welcome to help me out." He said. "Still, I feel like you should get some credit out of this too."

True, but it was for the best to keep Sonia's gift a secret from the others…

"Thanks, but…Others see me as a rock star. Doing the whole monster hunting thing and stopping Dracula is something that I must do without getting innocent people involved." She said. "Don, you do this part and then I'll join up with Ichigo after my time is done. It was…really fun today."

And so be it for them for Don understood.

"Very well, then." Don cheers for everyone else. "The bad monster is gone for the bad spirit to go away thanks to me, Don Kanonji, my babies!"

He laughs for the others to do the same as Yuzu and Ururu too, and Jinta to fight with Karin on who was red still for Sonia to laugh and Kon to be happy as well for her to pull him away in time before he made a scene. Well, Alucard helped.

"Oh no you don't."

"Hey!" Kon got mad. "Stop it, Alucard! I get the ladies! Let go of me!"

Sonia sees her partner was doing well.

"Hey, Alucard, was everyone else unharmed?"

"All good. Nice job today, Sonia." Said Alucard. "Guess that some people can be good when battling with some gift here and there. And for Kon here, along with Ururu and Jinta, we might have a chance to stop Dracula yet."

While they at times with Karin and Don help the rest of the town, you know? Sonia agrees with him on that for Don's episode was big for everyone else to watch it afterwards to give a lot of ratings at the TV station the next day, it was something else.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Don can do a lot more sometimes too. Karin and Yuzu, same with them and watching out for each other." Sonia then sees Kon trying to hump her leg again. "Kon!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Ducking again in fear, Sonia picks yp Kon to kiss his hand to pat him on the head in a friendly way for doing a fine job today.

"There, you earn this but that's it. Nice work, Kon." Said Sonia. "You are going to do well like this or in Ichigo's body during the battle against Dracula."

For Kon to see the same thing and do some good for others to question who the giant was to keep it that way, he was happy to make some people happy and get rewarded a little by a woman he liked in the end. For his weapon was great to have some power ups more in strength, but no more growing after that.

"You know what, Sonia? Alucard? I think you two are right about that. I'm glad to be part of the team for the others to remember me as Karakura King Giant!" he said to hiding again. "Now can we go before I get hurt by those Urahara's misfits again?"

And they will too, for Sonia and Alucard needed to train the others as well as to learn more about Dracula as well to be another Bount somehow 'and doing a lot of catching up to do'.

"I don't see why not. We got something we need to talk to Ichigo and the others about with Ururu and Jinta." She said. "Alucard, Dracula will be ready for us to stop him, his other monsters, and save Richard real soon."

Alucard knows to have something else on his mind too.

"Yeah, I know…" he said. "It's almost time."

And soon enough for Daku has seen everything after today to fly back to Dracula to report on the enemies on what they do and such and who they are, not good. As the day ended for Yuzu to dress up Kon again 'but he allowed it for now' for her, Karin, Isshin, and Ichigo to relax through the night back at home…he gets a message from Sonia to meet with him and his friends somewhere in a few days to train and talk about something too, with one thing on his mind to say this last part 'while watching the Don Kanonji show' for his sisters, Sonia, Urahara's helpers, and Kon to be in today besides saving some spirits.

"Huh…? Wait, did I miss out on something today?"

Trust me, Ichigo, you kind of did. Ha!


	16. Team Ichigo vs Dracula's Goons

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Okay, so we know the details about Count Dracula for Alucard and Sonia to tell Ichigo and the others all about him to help them beat him, save the village from the curse, stop the monsters, and rescue Richard Belmont too who's held captive. For stopping monsters from skeletons, bulls, trees, stone dragons, puppets, were-beasts, lizards, harpies, spiders, to other creatures as well as the Executioner to be defeated first of the seven soldiers who serve Dracula to rule the entire worked in darkness. As Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Sonia, Alucard, and Kon 'to be a made-up band to be a type of foreign exchange students' while going to the high school to train with new powers and weapons of Belmonts; along with Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to become stronger with Keigo, Tatsuki, Karin, and Don to keep these things to themselves. As well as having Maria with her pet owl Howey to the Master Liberian name George to help them out when they're needed.

While Renji and Rukia for one at a time reported back to the Soul Society from the World of the Living to the other Soul Reapers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad on what's been going on lately for all to be good to still keep their eyes open; for Ichigo and the others told Alucard and Sonia about the events of the Bounts too with their Dolls since Dracula had to be the last one to have the powers coming from him for Jin and the rest to had, made sense to still had monsters from back then to be very real for the stories of the vampire king is all true! There's also one thing on Sonia's mind besides worrying about Richard 'her brother' and having strange powers, about Alucard to disappear in a battle and reappear after that, what's up with that? Something odd was going on…For Sonia and Alucard had to train the team a bit harder after their rock band performance for them to be invited to. Makes sense…

Elsewhere at some other world where Dracula's castle was held at to see every detail on Sonia, Alucard 'his half breed son', Ichigo, and everyone else to be up against in the battle through a crystal ball for his faithful helper Daku did it all by sending out every monsters. So now they know who they were and what their new powers were like. Not good…! As the sneaky bat flies, all over the room to alert his master that he has all the other six entering the room for them to be summon by him.

" **Lord Dracula, as you requested. All of the your top seven…"** he said. **"I mean the six top soldiers of yours have arrived like you told me to."**

For Creature Bat, Death Dragon, Flying Wolf, Medusa, Minotaur, and Joker all gather to say and bow to their dark lord and master for the task they must do and to obey. To have an operation sneak attack to stop the Belmonts and Alucard first before they get to him, not this time after centuries later to fail on ruling the world this time. For any living type of creature who try to get in the King of Darkness's way.

"Very good, Daku, as you were, my monster. I have called you all to my lair to help me take out Alucard, his Belmont female friend, and their new group of humans with special powers with three Soul Reapers too. For that I've watch and studied all of their moves thanks to my trust worthy partner Daku who watched over every bat watch it all after my monster did all that they could to stopping them and they've all failed." He said to show their faces from a crystal ball and fighting skills they each had. "From my half breed son Alucard and Richard's little sister Sonia, beware of those two. I wish to have to deal with Alucard myself and to have Sonia brought to me alive…"

Once Dracula said that to the six and Daku, on what their boss just said to them. They get of killing the Belmont who's Richard who's held captive and Alucard to stop his own son for interfering, but Dracula wanting Sonia alive? What was he up that?

" **Ah! But, Lord Dracula…! She is our enemy!"**

Daku should've talked back to his boss like that…

"What of it?!" Dracula's shouting made the castle shake of the entire building. "I said I want Sonia brought to me unharmed, and I mean it!"

" **Of course, Lord Dracula, our mistake."** Daku blames the other monsters for nothing. **"Shame on all of you! Questioning our Dark Lord! Show some respect and do just that!"** the bat bows to Dracula. **"You were saying…?"**

Dracula continues explaining the rest of the battle planning to show on where their enemies will be at tonight.

"As you can see, a few of Alucard's armies will be in this here building all night to be training. Few more weak humans will be in there and they must be…dealt with. Kill them if you wish. All I need are both Alucard and Sonia. Now, who will deal with who? Speak up!"

Well, as for their good team, who will deal with who while Dracula uses his other monsters on the other non-important living human and such, at the arcade area for Sonia and her band to be at after a live concert they did to be partying now with Ichigo and the others to have VIP passes to join in.; as Yoruichi hangs out in her cat form for Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba will soon catch up to them later on for more fun and some more training to do as he others go out to eat while playing some video games from the looks of it. For the six see their targets to know who they'll each of them will be taking on who.

" **Soldiers of Six!"** spoke Daku. **"Choose your targets for one you'll be facing with unless he or she is with that target to continue with this mission! Who will you be facing with who and why?"**

From Death Dragon had his deadly eyes on Ichigo to pick him out whole breathing out deadly green type of fire.

" **The half human of this Soul Reaper, only because he has that fiery look in his eyes."**

Medusa will take on Orihime to be pretty just like she was.

" **The girl with the orange hair…she is very pretty to put up a good fight like I do."**

Creature Bat would fight with Chad to act all tough and such to have spikes from his body to come in and out a lot for his way to look and acts happy.

" **Tough guy is mine! I love those who put more muscles like me!"**

Joker flies around while laughing too in a crazy way to have some fun with Uryu, and possibly Hayame too.

" **You can leave the smart but cute looking couple of love birds to me…Nothing beats love than an unhappy ending to see those to dead by my hands. Ha! Ha!"**

Flying Wolf to be howling a lot to see and smell Rukia to be a nice opponent to be facing with.

" **Going to make a meal out of this Soul Reaper girl once I put both my claws and wings in to action! Grrr…Just you all watch me."**

And last was Minotaur to be working out a lot and he didn't mind taking on the last one left was Renji to have some type of wrestling skills of take down to the death for him for his horns to be ready for anything.

" **Last Soul Reaper with red hair there, huh? He took out a lot of harpies. So yeah, I can crush him with my eyes close. Piece of cake, so whatever you guys. This will be fun, right?"**

With that battle plan, everything was all set for the six to be ready, Dracula tells them to move out first for him to catch up real soon.

"Good. Now go. Have some fun, and remember the plan. Something tells me that this victory of mine will soon be happening after tonight, so make me proud. All of you." He said. "I'll be there shortly with two of our new monsters to join with me, and my little spy too."

Soon the all headed out to the arcade building right away for Dracula to make sure that everything was all set for his spy to give them the single to move on in, they'll be ready.

" **They won't know what will hit them until the very end…an early grave."**

With Daku laughing about that part for his type of sick fun, so was Dracula.

"That it will, Daku." He said. "He'll be backing them up. While I have two more of my monsters to make an appearance along the way when I jump in real soon…But still, we need something to hold off Alucard and Sonia to fight with while their friends deal with my six soldiers on a night they will not soon forget, I think we should have one of our other monsters to aid them from the outside more than the building itself from the inside. But who…?"

" **You know I always love those sneaky and deadly to look and touch of the poisonous** **Lillis of Doom** **to deal with the weak ones."** Said the demon bat.

Once Daku said that, Dracula agrees with his little friend to do just that to sneak right into the building first while the other six demons waited outside for them to move in with the spy's help.

"Ah…Good idea."

I don't like the sound of Dracula's entire plan here. Who were the other two monsters who'll be tagging along with their leader? And who was the spy to be working with the enemy on Sonia and Ichigo's team? Who?! Ah, man…So much to be going on right now…For they needed to watch themselves from the danger to soon to happen without knowing about it. As they were hanging out to play some arcade games for at least Ichigo's family went out to eat along with Keigo, Tatsuki, and his other friends from school would be for the best; for him, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, Sonia, Alucard, and the rock band were having fun all night long while playing games and eating with a few other humans too as they still watch their backs from any danger that could be around them. Good thinking! And for Yoruichi to act like a cat too with the others to soon join in for a battle plan that must be done right away. Still, while training to still have some fun tonight for them, right? For Chad, Orihime, and Kon were playing pin-ball to be making a high score out of it.

"Get the ball in, Chad!" Kon cheers Chad on. "Do it! Come on and get that high score already!"

"Go, Chad! Go!" same with Orihime. "Try to beat us!"

For Orihime to be in first to Kon in second, seems that Chad did well to beaten their high scores to be in first place now. Followed by Orihime in second and Kon in third place.

"I did it."

All he could say there, huh? Funny…Looks like Orihime and Kon were happy for Chad there. With them having fun, for Renji and Rukia to play ski-hockey to be good to be strong from one another.

"Ha! I'm going to beat you, Rukia!" Renji said laughing to be doing so well.

Only for him to get beaten by a girl for Rukia had her fair share to play some games when she first met with Ichigo.

"You still have a long way to go, Renji, never judge my skills." She said. "Want to go again?"

Renji will beat Rukia no matter what it takes…He never likes to lose, you know?

"Oh, you know I do!"

A cute couple Rukia and Renji are, am I right? With that going on…Uryu and Hayame were both good playing the ski-ball to win lots of tickets together. While dating too, for Uryu was enjoying his time with Hayame to really like her a lot for a while now to be study partners and a lot more than just a friend to him. Yep, this would happen alright.

"Nice game." Uryu said to adjust his glasses again.

"Same here." Hayame said with a smile on her face. "Man, training against those monsters of Dracula is fun but really hard to do when it comes to saving the world from the real Count Dracula himself. I knew that my powers would be useful for something and it has!"

Hayame felt silly on what she was saying to make a scene for Uryu didn't mind.

"Ah…Hayame?"

"Sorry, sometimes I get so happy to know something big to happen…sort of. Well for you, Uryu, you're very understanding. It's good to have friends. Like Orihime and Ichigo make a cute couple, same with the two other Soul Reapers Rukia and Renji; also, Kon's odd, Chad's a good person, Alucard and Sonia are also a cute together, and you're very kind to me a lot, Uryu. I mean, really kind. For Keigo's such a pervert like Kon is."

With Hayame laughing to try proving a point to like them and they like her to be part of the team too, Uryu's face started to turn red to had trouble saying on how he felt around the girl he really liked. Oh, boy!

"Ah, yes…good to have friends to some Soul Reapers who are my enemies to be, alright…" he had trouble saying anything else. "I'm glad to see you happy too, Hayame."

"Huh?" Hayame moves up to Uryu a little to check on him. "Say, Uryu, are you feeling okay?" she touches his forehead. "Your body is warming up."

Then Uryu had to ask Hayame something, but couldn't say it on how he felt for her.

"Ah…Hayame…Was wondering if you like to be more than friends you and I. We could-!"

"Oh! Look, Uryu! We won lots of tickets!" Hayame said to be happy about it. "Let's go win ourselves a prize. Come on!"

I guess Uryu must keep on trying to win over Hayame's heart to love him back soon enough, you know? Oh, he will soon enough.

"Right. We did, then let's go get something and play another round after we eat first."

"Okay!" she said. "(Uryu's such a caring person to understanding me since I've moved here, it was worth it.)"

Sure was, Hayame, to know that Uryu was falling in love with you little by little. Since they've been training and studying together a lot for her to control her powers very well – like Chad and Orihime were born with a special gift too, for she was another. While the others were having fun while training like Alucard was in a shooting game 'leaving the band members and crew to be eating and drinking'; and Sonia doing well in the dance arcade game without stopping, left Ichigo to play some type of throwing the balls at the target to fall for he wasn't missing one target to go down from his powerful throws.

"Not bad, Ichigo." Alucard commented on him. "Keep it up and you'll soon be powerful compare to Sonia and me."

He didn't mind doing so, it just Ichigo finds doing some arcade games and hanging out to be a bit odd for him 'but not in a bad way'.

"Just by playing this game a lot like the others too and you two?" he asked.

Just something to get use to for my point of view…With Ichigo saying that as Alucard was done training to soon be joining with the others to eat too along with Sonia and Ichigo, for it was a night to be fun and controlling their powers very well for the rest as Sonia had to see what was up with Ichigo lately.

"Sonia…"

"How's he doing, Alucard?" Sonia asks him.

He was confused to for he had something else on his mind to get back to reality afterwards, Alucard's been acting odd himself lately too.

"Huh? Oh, Sonia. I wish I knew about Ichigo's issue too. But it doesn't look too bad. Still, one of us should go talk to him?" he asked.

Looks like someone was going to do it…But who?

"I'll do it. Excuse me."

Guess Sonia will take care of it while Alucard watches over the band group with Ichigo's team and Kon to eat something under the table carefully thanks to Rukia who was being nice to him. He was enjoying the fun. Still, one can never let their guard down from any enemy of Dracula or his monsters to come at them or to everyone else again. For so many things they've been facing with so far, Ichigo hopes that he'll help both Sonia and Alucard, end the nightmare to stop Dracula, save the world, and save Richard Belmont too. For Sonia to see if Ichigo was feeling and/or doing fine to have a good talk, for those two were good friends to get along since they first met.

"Yo, Ichigo, something on your mind again?" Sonia asks Ichigo about it. "I can tell that you're acting odd tonight. And don't say that this part of training is lame, it helps us control our powers from within. It really does, works for both Alucard and me all the time. And the same with Maria and Richard when we did it together."

"That's not the problem, Sonia…"

This is odd for Ichigo to act and sound like that to say something so differently to get her confused from another problem instead of them the one she thought of, just what is it?

"If that's not the problem, then what is?" Sonia was lost. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Seems that Ichigo does so for Sonia to let out a big sigh to try speaking up…It was from there for Sonia to understand on how Ichigo was fighting for from hearing every word coming out of his mouth.

"From the whole fight, we're doing for you guys. It's not only to save others, my family, friends of mine, my hometown, and it's our job…I'm worried about facing something this powerful of Dracula to be another Bount like we fought against Jin Kariya a while back, but he had reasons." Ichigo tries to explain. "Having power for the made-up tale of Count Dracula is real, with your brother who's held captive to have both you and Alucard's home in danger to train for this battle that never ends from the curse itself. Stopping them to not have anyone turn to vampires either for what I've been through so far…and having new powers that we've gotten, I was wondering that we do have enough to win?" he stops to feel silly on what he just said. "Damn it…Sorry, I guess I worried over nothing."

Not to Sonia to understand everything that Ichigo was saying to her, as she places her hand on his forehead to feel out the energy flowing through his body with her help. Same with the others too like Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Kon, and Ichigo himself. All because of Sonia was more than a Belmont fighter and Alucard to have his own as a half human and half vampire.

"Nah, don't worry about it. In fact, I completely understand."

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused on what Sonia was doing. "Hey…Hey! Why are you doing that?"

"Oh, shut up and look around your friends and your body. See? That's Belmont power of mine flowing through your body like the others are too." She tells her friend that. "Don't worry about Alucard, he has his own powers to train with me for."

Ichigo sees that now for his friends and even Kon too that they have powers to grown from training a lot and stopping Dracula's goons. It was all worth it by luck.

"Oh, I see…" he gets it now. "Yeah, that reminds me, Sonia, how did you get powers like those to come within all of us. Me, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Hayame, Rukia, Renji, and Kon…I still can't believe that Kon has one too even without using my body."

No kidding, Ichigo, but it did happen for him to be a useful Modsoul on some things he can do. As for Ichigo asking Sonia about the other mysterious powers she had to give the others some powers up, even if she didn't know about it herself until the dollhouse event to first happened.

"I don't know…" she looks at her powers from her hand. "I really wish I did, you know? It just happened when Uryu and Hayame save me from the Puppet Master inside of the dollhouse of his. Weird, huh? Still, it's helping you guys out a lot. As for this other power besides the Belmont genes within me…I guess since Richard and I were saved and raise to be training with Master Keigo Shu who lives in our village with us, Alucard, Maria, and Howey. It's because of him that he shows us our true powers of the Belmont in order to stop Dracula for coming back for so many centuries to find a way to finally stop him; so, I guess you can say that these powers came inside of me as a sign that there's hope. That's it…I don't know about the rest. Heh, listen to me talking about it now. Funny, huh Ichigo? We're a lot alike. As you said, I'm like a sister to you."

After seeing and feeling out the powers from within each other and Sonia letting Ichigo go after that talk, he gets it too and he will 'as always' to do his best to fight on if he must.

"You're right about that, Sonia, a lot alike to be like a family." He laughs a little. "Whatever. We're in it to win it to do what I have to."

"And for me too. Alright, but for now we train and have some fun for once my band buddies leave, we will continue and then call it a night." Said Sonia. "But for right now…dig in, Ichigo!"

For Sonia to show the food to Ichigo as she tries pushing it away for not to be force fed, it seems that all was going well. And hopefully for Alucard's odd behavior too. Good talk there to happen. But things get worse for Dracula to soon arrive as one monster henchmen of his from within the place some strange plants all over the building, leaving the other one to spray them with pig's blood 'to see from the shadows' to make them grow to trap the Sonia, Alucard, Ichigo, his friends, the band members, and the other innocent people inside of the place 'only for Yoruichi to escape as a cat to see the danger to be happening' to go get Urahara and the others to help them out.

"Well, this doesn't look good." She said. "Dracula is about to start a war already with innocent lives…! Damn! I better warn Kisuke to aid Ichigo right away."

I hope she can do that in time to go into her true form self to run fast by using her Flash Step moves. Soon enough the demon plants the Lillis of Doom – looking beautiful to bloom like roses of gray with a beautiful woman with pink hair to be growing from it, only to make themselves grow with many sharp vines. With those to drain living animals and humans of their energy to grow stronger of defense skills to kill them. Only by taking out the main flower of the girl-like creature than the other plants defending her can kill the monster for good to dry up the vines too and freeing everyone else, to feel tire in the morning. Things do get much worse for the plant to grow to grab one of the people who worked at the place held captive, for Alucard sees it more to come out all over the place.

Another name for them is also Alura Une, other names they have were also Alraune or Venus Weed, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a Une with a maiden-like creature blooming out of a central rose bud and who is surrounded by many thorns and vines. In some games, Alura Unes grow stronger as they absorb the characters' blood. Her name probably comes from "Alraune", the German word for Mandrake. Alraune is a novel by German novelist Hanns Heinz Ewers published in 1911, and the name of its female lead character.

The basis of the story of Alraune dates to the Middles Ages in Germany. The humanoid-shaped Mandrake root (or Mandragora) was widely believed to be produced by the semen of hanged men under the gallows. Alchemists claimed that hanged men ejaculated after their necks were broken and that the earth absorbed their final "strengths" (in some versions, blood is mentioned instead of semen). The root itself was used in love philtres and potions, while its fruit was supposed to facilitate pregnancy. Witches who "made love" to the Mandrake root were said to produce offspring which had no feelings of real love and had no souls.

In the novel, a scientist interested in the laws of heredity, impregnates a prostitute in a laboratory with the semen of a hanged murderer. The prostitute conceives a female child who has no concept of love, whom the professor adopts. The girl, Alraune, suffers from obsessive sexuality and perverse relationships throughout the course of her life. She learns of her unnatural origins and she avenges herself against the professor.

"Alucard?" Sonia was confused. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" ask Ichigo.

Kon then sees them to make a run for it in a hurry to be screaming for Alucard to point out the danger in front of them. With more people being trapped and growing even more, lots of more vines!

"Lillis of Doom are invading this building! Look out!"

Incoming! Everyone sees it to start screaming, panicking a lot, and tries outrunning them…but they were too quick to trap everyone else for Sonia and Alucard tries cutting the vines off by using their swords as much as possible and to save Ichigo, the others, and the band members with the crew too as they try getting out, but how?

"Ah! Dracula's monsters are here to kill us!" Kon said in terror. "I'm not ready for this!"

"Crap!" Sonia had to think of something. "Alucard, can I trust you to get the innocent people and the others out of danger?"

Seems like they have no other choice to not show them on what's to come next, for it was for the best.

"Good idea, Sonia, I can do that." He tells that to the others. "Follow me! As Sonia's bodyguard, I must get you all out of here too! Let's go!"

Alucard does so guarding them and to flee the scene in time leaving everyone else to stop the Lillis by working together…as some flashes of light was on from within the building that was getting invaded, the other six monsters sees it to make their move to attack Ichigo and his friends but Sonia and Alucard. The spy was already there to give Creature Bat, Death Dragon, Flying Wolf, Medusa, Minotaur, and Joker the chance to get inside of an opening the Lillis left for only them to getting in.

" **This is it! Everyone spread out and destroy the rest but Lord Dracula's weak son and the Belmont woman!"**

" **Doing it right now!"**

" **Let's move out then!"**

" **This should be fun…"**

" **We're going to go all of the humans and some with powers too!"**

" **What a wonderful night to kill. Ha! Ha!"**

And away each of the six monsters of Dracula's toughest solders they go through the holes of the place to enter in different types of rooms of the entire building. Not good! As Sonia gets into her battle suit on to try getting the other innocent bystanders to safety, Ichigo gets Kon to become a Soul Reaper and for him to use his body.

"Ah! Ichigo, I don't know if I can fight with those plant things…!"

"Kon, we have no choice now!" he tells Kon that. "Just fight as much as you can while we try saving the other people, use the weapon and don't get my body destroyed."

Kon does so to kick a few vines and punching the rest so far and using his wand very well.

"Okay! I'll do my best then! But hopefully not on my own!" Kon panicked.

For Ichigo to stop some too, Sonia whips the rest to put some on fire.

"I got your back, Kon."

And so did Hayame to become a harpy to cut the rest down next to help to the two.

"Same here!" she said.

Seems Kon was more than happy to have two lovely ladies on his side.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, baby!"

Rukia and Renji leave their Gigais to go in to their Soul Reaper mode to stop the other ones too in seconds, and with their new powers to use it well against Dracula's army. Same with Orihime, Uryu, and Chad who were all ready to go to get some of the people out.

"Hey, Rukia! There's more than this big plant to worry about!" he tells her.

"You're right, Renji, there's more of them coming!" Rukia tells the others. "Ichigo! Sonia! More of Dracula's goons have arrived! But Yoruichi just told me before she left that she will come back with Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to come and stop the main core of the plant demon and save the other innocent people!"

From good news to bad news there I guess, but still…they must hold on a little longer for the other team to arrive and stop the Lillis if they want to get out of here with everyone else alive!

"More of them are coming?" shock Chad.

"We can't let these people get hurt by stopping more than the plant vines!" said Orihime.

"Then we have to gather some to take them somewhere safe for them not to reach them and then come back to fight with the rest of those demons!" Uryu said. "It's in and out to not be gone for too long, while we watch out for any of Dracula's goons who came in!"

Guess some of the team members needed to split up to help the others to watch out for more monsters to come…

"Do we have any other choice, Sonia?" Ichigo asks her while he was fighting.

"Guess we have to since Alucard has to for the band people!" same with Sonia too. "Alright, you guys go do that and be careful! Use those special powers well and get out of there alive with the bystanders! I mean it!"

While Sonia, Kon, and Hayame stop the Lillis of the many vines to be spreading all over the place…Renji, Uryu, and Orihime go do just that to take them all into a huge closet for now little bit at a time throughout the whole arcade-like restaurant in seconds. As Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad went to fight on to finish up the rest throughout the bowling room in time. This will be a bit hard as Urahara, Yoruichi, and the other six arrive to use some type of item to get through the hole of the many vines of the Lillis to get in and kill the main core of it soon; while Ururu, Jinta, Ririn, Kurodo, Yoruichi, and Urahara stop the rest as Tessai uses his Kido spells with Noba's tunnel making skills to try to do their best. So much to go on, huh? With Hayame, Sonia, and Kon fighting off the other Lillis, this wasn't going to be so easy to do.

"Okay, so with the others gone for a bit…you think us three can stop these things?" Hayame asks her. "I don't know if we can for much longer!"

"We got to at least try!" Sonia uses her knives to throw and then kicking the rest of the vines with her foot. "No way we will let Dracula's goons win this battle! I will stop him for good, Alucard to avenge his mother, and save my brother! Let's just try not to die today! (Alucard, please get those people out…That goes double for you too, Ichigo, and the same goes to your friends!) Don't stop, Hayame! Same with you too, Kon!"

I don't think that Kon won't have any trouble to be dying today.

"Leave it to me, Sonia! I'll blast these plants to bits on what I got to protecting you two lovely ladies! Charge!"

Those three are doing well, huh? For Sonia, Hayame, and Kon will take care of the rest while Alucard must deal with a lot more to shielding the others. Can they get out in time and the other innocent people too later? As for Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad to be finishing some of the Lillis vines, more trouble to come as Creature Bat, Death Dragon, and Flying Wolf to stop the three who were all in the bowling room. Same with Minotaur to stop Renji in the hallways to trap him in, Orihime with Medusa in the bathroom, and Uryu to be on top of the floor of the building to go all the way upstairs to run right in to Joker. This looks very bad here…Who were the two other monsters that were in the building that Dracula mentioned? Also, who was the spy? For Dracula makes his way to the place for his plan to work out so well to be there real soon whether his minions win or not.

"Good…" he said. "Everything's in place. Let the games begin."

I don't like where this is going…! For the next chapters/episodes next will be each of the characters fighting off against each of Dracula's Six Solders to try stopping them so it's going to be a long battle. From Chad vs. Creature Bat, Ichigo vs. Death Dragon, Rukia vs. Flying Wolf, Orihime vs. Medusa, Renji vs. Minotaur, and Uryu vs. Joker. Also, from Sonia, Hayame, Kon 'on the inside'; along with the outside with Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba vs. the Lillis growth to be happening 'while Alucard was guarding the B-Last Band Groups from the danger'. So yeah, stick around and please leave some reviews. Thanks. 😊


	17. Round One: Chad vs Creature Bat

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A battle to be going on in a bowling/arcade/restaurant for many lives were in grave danger, even the B-Last Band members and crew people for Alucard to fight through the Lillie's vines to try draining them. Same with Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do the same back outside; along with Sonia, Hayame, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to stop the rest back inside the building. So many vines of this deadly flower monster who works for Dracula! As for the other six saving the lives into hiding to face against Dracula's six powerful monster armies now 'well seven once since Urahara beaten Executioner' for these matches I'll try to make them a bit short, okay? There almost like the boss fights in Castlevania Legends from the Game Boy game.

First up inside the bowling room of the hallways was Chad vs. Creature Bat. For this demon was all tough to fight someone like Chad to be big and strong; getting his power ups of a Belmont and he was ready to go; from within his body to go all out against the bat demon, only to have trouble to throw his punches from the monster to be flying around a lot.

The Creatures Bat is the first boss from Castlevania Legends. It is a fiendish artificial life form that was created by fusing the abilities of a bat with those of a human. It can fly and attacks with superhuman strength.

" **Oops, forgot to tell you that I fight when flying to strike down hard…You still want a piece of me or the whole thing?"**

Like Chad was going to go down from the likes from one of Dracula's monsters.

"I'll fight you. Let's go, bat." He said. "I got the power to win and to protect innocent people."

For Chad to punch a bending machine to break down, Creature Bat had some tricks to use against him. With many spikes to be coming out to cut through a bowling ball in half to prove on how tricky he'll be to not be beaten that easily.

" **All fight and no talk, huh?"** Creature Bat mocks Chad. **"Okay then, tough guy, let's go! I'll pierce you to death."**

A big fight for a bat-like monster to be flying down at Chad fast. From one end to another, non-stop! Though Chad couldn't attack to have some cuts to show on his arm, he had to defend himself until he could get an opening. Hard to know when to make a move though, but still it's better than dying! This guy flies around, goes to the side for a few seconds, then flies horizontally. Afterwards, he was flapping his wings really fast, then tries to step on Chad to move away in time. As strong as Chad was, he knows when to dodge to try attacking his enemy. With Creature Bat trying to hurt Chad some more to keep on avoiding the attacks; only to get cuts many times and fast from the monster's speed from flight to keep on cutting his flesh to lose a lot of blood, but that still won't stop Chad. He tries to walk and jump away from Creature Bat for he won't stop attacking the big guy. If he is getting hit a lot like this, it's not that painful, but to slow Chad down from not bleeding to death! And that's Creature Bat's strong attacks from his speed, win, flying, and spikes to use as a shield and attacking with it.

"Ouch…!" he said in pain. "(Got to hold up somehow, I have to for Ichigo and Rukia to not get involved in this fight. They have their own battles to deal with, I have my own right in front of me.)"

Ah, man! How long can Chad hold up to have his muscles to pull the spikes out of him for some to still be in pain little by little. For the Creature Bat kept on flying around to have his spikes 'to be more all over his body to protect the monster and still play unfair'. So not cool! For Creature Bat was enjoying all of this…

" **Ha! Liking the pain that I'm inflicting you with, mister? Well, there's more where that came from!"**

From all this going on, can Chad beat the beast? Well, we know how cool, friendly, and as strong as he is, right? I think we know of the tale about him so far, right…?

Sado was born in Okinawa, Japan, but was taken to Mexico by his parents at a young age. After their deaths, Sado was adopted at the age of eight by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, a man believed to be his grandfather since Sado calls him Abuelo ("Grandfather" in Spanish).

During his early years, Sado was extremely violent; exploiting his advantage in size, he intimidated and hit any other children who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquín tried to teach Sado to be gentle, but was initially unsuccessful. One day, the fathers of the children Sado fought, seeking to punish him, attacked Sado. Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Sado's punishment without retaliation. Sado was inspired by this example to become a decent person. To commemorate this event, Oscar Joaquín gave Sado an old Mexican coin; years later, when Oscar Joaquín had died, Sado made a vow that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed — even if his own life was in danger. The coin would come to symbolize this vow, which Sado now claims to hold more value than his own life.

Sometime after De la Rosa died, Chad moved back to Japan and entered Mashiba Junior High School at Karakura Town. In the 8th grade, he helped Ichigo when the latter was attacked by thugs. Chad was later attacked by two of Yokochini's gang members and, keeping with his vow, did not strike back or defend himself. Ichigo intervened and saved him and later learned from Chad a little about his past, the meaning of the coin and the vow he made. However, as the gang members fled they left a cell phone with an ongoing call to Yokochini, allowing him to spy on Chad and learn what might get a rise out of him. Yokochini later had Chad abducted and threatened him with the destruction of the coin. Ichigo stuck his neck out again, this time to protect not only Chad, but also the coin he held so dear. When the gang was defeated, Chad and Ichigo made a pact to fight for each other and protect one another.

Because they were constantly involved with fights and brawls with thugs and delinquents, both Ichigo and Chad gained the reputation of hardened thugs themselves. Their reputation far exceeded that of violent youths as they were made up to be juvenile gangsters of sorts. On their first day of high school, Chad and Ichigo were forced into pushing back a gang of thugs led by Reiichi Ōshima, who was hell bent on proving his bravado by beating up such a menacing duo. When Mizuiro Kojima befriended them, Reiichi started bullying Keigo Asano, forcing the two to help him and beat up Reiichi.

Hard times from being tough and kind hearted to fight for what's right afterwards if it wasn't for Ichigo and Chad becoming friends. Touching…As Creature Bat flies down fast for Chad tries to hold on to the monster with full force to come at him, he was stabbed a lot, in pain to still be standing to try throwing the bat right into a soda binder machine hard to be covered with lots of drinks all over the demon's body.

"This…Has to work…"

What did Chad mean by that…? He was covered in blood to throw down Creature Bat to get completely wet, this looks bad for it flies around for more to keep on fighting.

" **What was that for, mister? Trying to electrocute me by getting me wet to shock me to fried meat? Well, that didn't work."** He was ready to strike at Chad again. **"Now do you have any last words before I make you bleed to death-? Huh?"** Creature Bat then had all his spikes to be breaking in half for all over his body to be no more on him. **"Ah! What?! My spikes! When…? How did you crush them all?! Tell me!"**

Chad must've done that while punching at Creature Bat fast without stopping from his many fast pace punches of his powers to hit the spikes to crush them all off the monster's body before tossing him, and it worked.

"Guess I was too fast for you to trick you from doing the other thing that I was about to do next instead of doing that part first." He said. "Had to get rid of your spikes so I can then do…this!"

Chad uses his foot to quickly threw the electrical wires of the soda machine at Creature Bat 'to still be wet' and then electrocute him all over for his spikes went crazy to be stabbing him all over. Nice one! He has done it! Talk about a shocking twist to really hurt this monster to finally be burned and stabbed a lot.

" **Ah…! No…! I've lost…Good move, mister…A fun…fight it was. It was worth it, even…if it wasn't…under Lord Dracula's…order…!"**

Yep, Creature Bat was finally dead to drop to the ground to be deep fried and bleeding. That's one day for Chad to take care of and now he must heal himself next to be a bit until he could help the others stop the monster plant and save the innocent lives. Well, he earns it after that one, you know? From helping Lippie once against his darker half to aid his friends from the hidden forest with Sonia, he has earned another life to save more cute things was to stop the others for the greater good to make new ones after that.

"(Guess I need to stop the bleeding first before fighting the rest in a bit…Ichigo…Sonia…everyone…please wait for me.)" he said to catch his breath. "(I still need to fight to save the lives and stop the monsters. I didn't get new powers to stop that bat thing on my own for nothing…I can do a lot more. Lippie, I hope you're watching me. You fought on too for your other kind to be born to do the same, so I will for you too.)"

That's one down 'I guess' and five more to go for getting inside the building, saving the many lives, and stopping the vines of the Lillie's of Doom plants was still going on to have five more monsters are left for the others to face to be different than Creature Bat was. For the next one…you guessed it! Ichigo was up for a bigger beast from beyond the grave.


	18. Round Two: Ichigo vs Death Dragon

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A battle to be going on in a bowling/arcade/restaurant for many lives were in grave danger, even the B-Last Band members and crew people for Alucard to fight through the Lillie's vines to try draining them. Same with Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do the same back outside; along with Sonia, Hayame, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to stop the rest back inside the building. So many vines of this deadly flower monster who works for Dracula! As for the other six saving the lives into hiding to face against Dracula's six powerful monster armies now 'well seven once since Urahara beaten Executioner' for these matches I'll try to make them a bit short, okay? There almost like the boss fights in Castlevania Legends from the Game Boy game.

Second round was about to begin for it was Ichigo's turn to go up against on the bowling grounds and such with Death Dragon 'for he was huge'! For him to be all powered up thanks to the Belmont thing, to have many Zanpaktos that were part shadow power to appear and to control by hand to keep his guard up. This won't be an easy fight to face against a dragon who's already dead as a lively type of zombie that Dracula made.

This dragon was killed by Dracula himself in his early years to send a message that he, as the "King of the Dragons", had arrived. Dracula granted it new life to be a part of his own army. The dragon is huge and only its front half is shown onscreen. Its fire-breathing ability is ever-present, but it chooses to spit individual flame blasts sporadically as it moves its head up and down between three possible positions to keep anyone guessing while moving. Like other bosses its size, it likes to crash into things using its head to make debris fall from the ceiling to further disrupt to anyone's movements.

" **Ah…you must be the half human, Soul Reaper, and something of some Hollow that you are, Ichigo Kurosaki."** Death Dragon said to be breathing down on Ichigo. **"I've learn so much about you for us to be facing off against one another…"**

From green-like smoke he was making to be coming from the dead of a dragon's big nose and on Ichigo too.

"Geeze, ugly, you ever heard of a breath mint?" he covers his mouth. "So, you want to fight with me I see. Just don't think that I will back down from the likes of you because you look scary or big. I've face bigger things a few times already!" Ichigo gets his new powers good to go with his Zangetsu all set to go with it.

" **You think that the bigger I am, the harder I fall? How cute. But when I'm done with you, I'll have a good prize of a corpse to add to my collection when I finish you off, boy! Let's go!"**

With Death Dragon stomping around the grounds to try crushing Ichigo with his giant feet, for him to dodge, move away, and suck in time to almost have his komodo caught to cut some of it off. Almost became a pancake there! For the dragon uses his tail to grab hold of Ichigo and for him to swing his way out of there; to get on top of the lamp lights to out run Death Dragon, to make the monster jump up in the air a little to cause the grounds to shake with lots of things to fall on top of him. Run for it, Ichigo!

"Crap! Stop trying to kill me with falling part from the ceiling tops!" he said while running away in time to cut the rest into ashes to then catch his breath after that. "What the hell do you think I am a rat?!"

No, just his twisted way of having fun to get things he likes to keep that are dead! The Death Dragon was still simple in battle 'big or not', Ichigo just must not touch the fireballs that he spits out by dodging a lot, and to be very careful when it shakes the grounds because slow-falling platforms were trying to smash him. As the dragon spits out fire balls close to the ground, Ichigo jumps over it before it almost hit him even while crouching too. Nice!

" **I'm starting to have lots of fun…Now then, let's make this battle a bit more expert harder mode next."**

Death Dragon then creates lots of smoke to surround Ichigo in to make his move to use a strike attack on him, hard to see and hear where your enemy is because of it. Good thing Ichigo keeps his guard up to be in the middle from the surround green smoke for it wasn't deadly to breath in out, it's the monster you need to worry about.

"You think a smoke show will hide yourself from me? I can feel you out a mile away if that's what is going to be." He said to then feeling out lots of fire bursting next to him out of nowhere. "Ah! (Fire…? Showing up out of nowhere?)" Ichigo tries not to get burned up. "Where are they coming from?!"

Seems like Death Dragon had a lot more from him to unleash on Ichigo to for him to have trouble avoiding the fire, to come from the smoke.

" **Hurts doesn't it, Soul Reaper? I'll keep burning, crushing, and hitting you with my tail until you're dead for me to take home!"**

Crap! Ichigo fights his way within the smoke from fire attacks, tail whipping, things falling from him, and he can't find the monster anywhere to get out of at all. So much to getting burned a lot more than not getting hit or crushed, or even stepped on! Ichigo had to think of something to do to save Sonia and the others, the many lives who were in danger by Dracula and his goons! He made a promise from back then…

When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means 'to protect one thing', which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers.

As a teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and 'cool' image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as 'instructors'. He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become upset.

Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork. He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting. Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for. Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 'gramps' and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics. For a tough guy like Ichigo is, he is a kind-hearted person too…

With one shot left for Ichigo did see that the smoke around him was fire to set it off in seconds. One spark would do the trick. So he gives it a shot to use Death Dragon's tail to boost him in the air, and the rest from falling lamp parts, and then finally for a fire blast to come at him…Ichigo swings it back at the monster with his Zanpakto of the many shadows to power it up with his fire instead; to finally use his other attack to give Death Dragon a good hit to set off the fireworks with one attack to make it a powerful hit.

"Light it up, because you'll be on fire, you ugly dragon!" Ichigo fires away. "Getsuga Tensho!"

One hit sets off the smoke to explode at Death Dragon's face to also destroy his smoke too.

" **What?! No!"** the dragon cries out in shock.

Well, that got rid of the smoke to show Death Dragon to get push back from the blast to try flying away, only for more parts to come flying down to tangle him up. Nice work, Ichigo! Then he walks up to him to use another piece of the ceiling parts to shove right into the undead monster's mouth to have trouble using the fire blast to push back inside of his body to burn up for the smoke to spread out of his rotten body now.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work…Or destroy more of his decayed body like that, but it did." He said. "That will teach ya!"

Seems like Death Dragon's own fire was destroying his other body not to burn to nothing but ashes on the floor, to slowly be dying for good this time.

" **Clever, Soul Reaper, you've beaten me by my own attack…twice now."** He said to be fading away. **"You seem strong to aid Alucard and that Belmont woman to stop Lord Dracula this way…Such odd powers to be so different for a strange human like yourself."**

True, to still be unknown of the Belmont powers that Ichigo has gotten from Sonia to help him overcome his fear from the spider monster that time.

"I don't know about being smart to stop freaks like you, I call it luck. The point is that I've stopped you." He said to point his sword out. "You were good only to be stopped in the end, like your other pals will be from my other friends who are next."

For Death Dragon to know that part…he closes his eyes to think of one thing to know that he leaves the rest for the others and Dracula too to complete the task at hand.

" **So it would seem. Well done, Soul Reaper, no more corpse collection anymore for me since I'm done…A good time I had to serve Lord Dracula as much as I could. Just remember this…You all may have the power to stop us, but never our Lord to soon bring darkness to this world. He will. So be warned on what's to come yet for the other vampires to take over your kind, from the curse will never end."** Death Dragon laughs a little. **"Yes now, be very warned…"**

And from there, Death Dragon head was nothing but a skull now for his entire body was ashes all over the room. That's two to be four more to beat and a giant plant-like monster too. Ichigo was a bit tired to try fighting on still, to see Chad a bit beaten up from his battle he just had, so Ichigo checks on his friend's conditions – while having a sign to say 'strike' from making lots of explosions set off from a lot of pins were all knock down. Cool!

"Chad!" he runs to his friend's side. "Are you okay? You got stabbed a lot. Ah, man…!"

He seems to be feeling a bit better right now.

"Ichigo…Seems that you've fought in your battle too only to get a bit burn up." Said Chad. "Still, we can't rest. We got to stop the other monsters."

Ichigo has got Chad's back to do just that to stay close together on this one to fight for anything else if they must.

"And we will too by doing this together. (For Sonia needs us. I owe her a lot for helping us out by getting this far with new powers, and saving me from my fear of spiders.)" Ichigo to lift Chad up to keep on going. "We're a team after all, Chad, we will end this nightmare tonight."

And hopefully soon too. For Sonia did aid Ichigo stop the spiders, save his friends from Dracula's spider demons who almost tried to take over the school, and had some new powers to use to save the day 'besides his Hollow self-helped him out a little'. Bugs, I hate some of them too even though it's hard to face your fears…you must try to have the courage to win. For Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't give up. That's Ichigo for you and with four more of Dracula's top solider monsters that must be stopped, how will they get out of this nightmare? More to come next time.


	19. Round Three: Rukia vs Flying Wolf

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A battle to be going on in a bowling/arcade/restaurant for many lives were in grave danger, even the B-Last Band members and crew people for Alucard to fight through the Lillie's vines to try draining them. Same with Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do the same back outside; along with Sonia, Hayame, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to stop the rest back inside the building. So many vines of this deadly flower monster who works for Dracula! As for the other six saving the lives into hiding to face against Dracula's six powerful monster armies now 'well seven once since Urahara beaten Executioner' for these matches I'll try to make them a bit short, okay? There almost like the boss fights in Castlevania Legends from the Game Boy game.

Now was the third round for Rukia Kuchiki takes on Flying Wolf inside of the bowling room from the back side. For this monster just does her job to do whatever it takes to win while tearing up her enemies like a real wolf would do in battle, and to never to get on her bad side either, or you'll be killed in seconds…As Rukia had her ice skating uniform, powers from the Belmont , and her Zanpakto then she was all good to go to battle.

The Flying Wolf was created by combining the abilities of a bat and a wolf. It is fought midway through the Clock Tower. When encountered, it will first place back and forth a couple of times and then go airborne, spewing three fireballs downward. It will then fly to the other side of the screen and repeat the same attack until defeated.

" **Ah, so this is what a Soul Reaper looks like in person."** Flying Wolf smells Rukia out. **"Lame! But I guess it wouldn't be fun if you were standing around. I'm ready to fight by Lord Dracula's orders if you are."**

We all know that Rukia has face with deadlier enemies in her life time once for us to know about the rest of her fights that she has come across.

"Like your words or looks will scare me, dog. Or rather dragon thing…" Rukia was lost. "Okay, serious! What are you? A flying type of dragon wolf?"

This made Rukia confused for Flying Wolf to find her to be already annoying.

" **How dare you…I am a Flying Wolf! Part wolf mix with dragon abilities of a real beast. Can you tell?! Well, like that matters now. Let's play a deadly fight known as tag. My way that is…try chasing after me, the real me and you win. But beat the other copies of me, and then…"** she then makes a lot of copies of herself to surround Rukia in a big circle.

Looks like Flying Wolf was ready to use her half dragon and wolf-like skills against a Soul Reaper like herself for Rukia must do everything she has to by stopping one of Dracula's monsters.

"(A lot of her to feel very real. I can't feel out who's the real one!)"

Flying Wolf commands her other clones to make a move against Rukia, so here we go!

" **Now then…Time for us to dance!"**

For the Flying Wolf to be having some wolf within her and dragon powers a little 'to almost look like one', it takes her time going around the room for Rukia to blocking attacks while trying to kill off the clones to not finding the real one at first; lots more Flying Wolves kept on appearing repeatedly. From Flying Wolf's clone making, claws, teeth, fur to be her spike-like shield, flying, speed, and her breathing fireballs are hard to avoid compare to her illusion making from her other clones, and they do cover a lot of spaces. For Rukia had to trust by using her ice skills of the Belmont powers and Zanpakto to fight them off. She was good to gather some of them to see one Flying Wolf above her, for the rest to surround the Soul Reaper…she jumps to use an ice-skating move in the air and then uses one of her Kido moves from below.

"(Now I got you all! Here's my only chance and then the real one!)" she fires away. "Haudo Number Four, Byakurai (White/Pale Lighting)!" Rukia takes out the other clones to blow up in seconds to get the last one next. "And now for the real you-! Huh?!"

A hit from behind Rukia makes her fall! For the real Flying Wolf was behind her to have the fake one as a decoy for her to fall for. No fair! From a powerful tooth sneaking in Rukia' shoulders to then using lots of fire blast attacks too.

" **Ha! That trick never gets old!"**

"Hey! That's cheating!" she said in pain.

Soon more clones try to go after Rukia to use her ice moves to block the other Flying Wolves off to make a run for it from her injuries to try healing herself while flying and using her ice moves to make her escape. Only for more of the Flying Wolf pack come from above her to clawing at Rukia to fall! Along with destroying some of the things that were in the room…Crawling her way out to use her other Kido/Bakudou spell to hold some of them off and then tries to make a run for it to hide and finish healing up.

" **Now we got you!"** said Flying Wolves to talk at the same time. **"There's no place for you to run…"**

"Stay…back-!" she fires another one. "Bakudou Number Nine, Geki (Strike)!"

This one can paralyze them in time for a few to be trapped, allowing Rukia to hide underneath the rubble to recover quickly before the real Flying Wolf and her other clones to fly and walk over to Rukia to finish the job. How will she get out of this mess alive?!

" **How about we finish this match, okay? Come out and die, or we just come to tear you apart. Because either one of the two, you will be killed soon enough."**

What now? I hope that Rukia can recover herself from the bad bite from her shoulder in time, or else…Still, she has been through worse to see bad things throughout her life time so far, it can't end like this from the day she was born and the rest from long ago – from back then….

Approximately 150 years ago, Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to Inuzuri, the 78th District of Rukongai, after they died in the Human World. Unable to live there while caring for a child, Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby. Rukia grew up on her own for a considerable amount of time. One day, Rukia tripped an adult who was chasing Renji Abarai's group of friends, and urged them to follow her to avoid losing the water they had stolen. Rukia joined their group, becoming their spiritual leader, and they lived together as a family.

They all hated Inuzuri and the people there. Rukia exhibited some spiritual power during this time. Ten years after Rukia joined the group, with all their friends' dead, Rukia proposed they become Shinigami and live in Seireitei, noting she had heard it was pretty there. Renji agreed with her. As they were gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shin'ō Academy with ease, where they struggled to stand out from those from the noble families. The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, against Rukia's advice, Renji slept in a tree. The following morning, he fell out of the tree and landed on a headstone where a startled Izuru Kira had been praying, for which Rukia scolded him.

Two months after entering the Academy, Renji, scolding Rukia for still not fitting in, informed her he was going to the Human World for field training to practice Konsō for the first time. Rukia complained about this being unfair, but Renji retorted that it is about talent, and that he will get stronger. Rukia said she will show him she is the stronger one, but trailed off. One day, while meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki and his entourage, Renji entered the room to tell her he had passed an important exam. Disappointed with the interruption, the nobles, leaving, told Rukia they were eager to hear her answer. After they had left, Renji asked her what they wanted. She told him they wanted to adopt her into the Kuchiki Clan, having her graduate immediately, and be assigned to the 13th Division, which Renji congratulated her on. Rukia thanked him and left. Rukia was told Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan due to her similarity to Hisana, whom he had married.

Rukia was admitted to the 13th Division without taking their entrance exam. On her first day in the Division, she is shown into a room by a fellow Shinigami, whom she told to treat her like any other recruit. After he left, she heard him and others talking about her and the favoritism shown to nobles. Rukia was disappointed it was like that there as well. Lieutenant Kaien Shiba entered the room, introduced himself, and scolded her for her weak reply. Rukia was deeply happy she could have a normal relationship with her superior, rather than being treated as special. That evening, Rukia reported to Byakuya her first day had ended peacefully and she did not attain a Seated Officer position, but Byakuya asked her to leave. Later, Rukia, becoming Kiyone Kotetsu's assistant, went on a mission to the Human World.

During her time in the 13th Division, she became friends with Kaien. One day, seeing she was gloomy, Kaien told her if she was in his Division, he would stand by her, even if he died. They were interrupted by the drunk Kiyone and Sentarō Kotsubaki, who tried to encourage her. Kaien mentored Rukia, teaching her how to fight. Their first training location was Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd District of West Rukongai, where Kaien taught her about the concept of the heart. He was present when she learned her Shikai's first two 'dances'.

Rukia greatly admired Kaien's wife, 3rd Seat Miyako Shiba, wanting to be like her someday. When Miyako was killed by a Hollow, Rukia, Kaien, and Ukitake went to its lair. She offered to go first in order to scout out its abilities, but Kaien asked to face the Hollow alone. When its special ability destroyed Kaien's Zanpakutō, Rukia attempted to help, but was stopped by Ukitake. He told her Kaien's fight was one of honor rather than a fight for his life. If she were to help, Kaien's life would be saved, but his honor would be forever damaged. After protesting about this, Rukia reluctantly obeyed his order. However, the Hollow, entering Kaien's body, possessed him.

The Hollow attempted to attack Rukia, but Ukitake, blocking it, sent Rukia away as he fought it. Afraid to fight it, she obeyed, but she came back because she wished to help Kaien and was afraid to face her cowardice in future. As it leaped at her, she noted it was no longer Kaien. Unable to bear seeing him like that, she stabbed Kaien. He thanked Rukia and apologized for dragging her into it. Kaien died in Rukia's arms. Rukia brought the corpse to the Shiba family estate, but was afraid to apologize out of guilt from her role in Kaien's death.

Forty years after her adoption into the Kuchiki Clan, Kiyone and Sentarō informed Rukia she had been assigned to the Human World. Rukia thought this was a transfer order, which Kiyone denied, reminding her of her previous mission to the Human World, which Rukia still failed to remember. Ukitake told her she was being assigned to Karakura Town for one month, which should be easy for her. Rukia thanked him for telling her. Ukitake asked if she had told Byakuya about it, but she stated he would not wish to be bothered with such a minor thing. Ukitake offered to tell him for her, for which Rukia thanked him. A sad life and then it all changed afterwards for Byakuya to care for his step-sister-in-law a lot more now, making new friends, and liking Renji more than a friend…Yeah, she can still fight.

From recovering some from her shoulder, Rukia goes for it. As the Flying Wolves move the rubble to strike at her…but Rukia was gone to have some puddle of blood on the ground instead! But where was she now? Well, Rukia avoids them to use her ice skating moves some more to kicking some of them in a circle to use her ice moves.

"No…I choose to live for my brother, and for my friends!" she said. "Time for us to continue playing because I'm still it! Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

For they try to watch out from Rukia's attacks for them to stay close as she makes more clones of herself to skill the other Flying Wolves to have one to be in the middle to try attacking the real Rukia by smelling out her blood.

" **Not bad to have an upgrade power to make clones of yourself to distract me and my other ones, huh? Not bad. However, I can smell your blood to know who's the real one…"** Flying Wolf smells out the real Rukia. **"Ah…There you are. I've won-!"**

So, she thought…this Rukia was not her but an ice to freezing up the real one in ice. Nice one! Allowing the real Rukia to appear to then make her snow-like blast attack on her to have the other clones to come together and stop the fake ones with one more move from the last one of her spells, one more time.

"Found the real one. Now for the leftovers…! Hadou Number fifty-four Haien (Abolishing Flames)!" she fires away.

From one hit for the rest to be covered in ice to be burning up in seconds for the clones to disappear with Rukia's too. Leaving her to cut down Flying Wolf to be hit. Wait, was she…? As Rukia was still sore from be bitten to heal up, this was some battle to see who has fallen.

" **That's it, huh? I'm surprise you got me as the the real me. But how did you fool with my nose? And how did you know that I was the real one?"** asked Flying Wolf.

"All I did was grab a hold of your fury to know that you were taken a beating when you bit down on me. Allowing me to place my blood that you bite me on the shoulder to cover the rest of my ice clones to fool with your nose." Said Rukia. "Just needed some spare clothes with my hair to make it happen. It's over, Flying Wolf thing. I never like your type for hurting the poor rabbits."

So it sounds like for Flying Wolf didn't like losing like this to not get hit, she soon then starts to freeze up all over her body to spread very cold-like, painfully, and slowly. Rukia does strike back at her.

" **No…I was fooled by my own prey? A Soul Reaper?! Impossible-! No! No! I'm so cold…I can't move!"**

Rukia smiled, for the Flying Wolf was done for to be frozen to death forever in an ice statue.

"Good game. Now…enjoy your icy prison of doom."

For Flying Wolf to howling one last time to be beaten, she was now nothing but an ice statue to be trapped there and to be dead from it too. Now that was three down and three more to stopped, for her to see Ichigo and Chad to find her in the bowling room from the back to come out of a bit in pain, but she will be fine to try to battle again.

"There she is." Chad points out to Rukia. "She was fighting…"

Rukia sees the two boys to join with them.

"Ichigo. Chad. I see that you two have fought off the other monsters like just me. It's a bit chilling in the room, so please don't go in there." She said. "Come on, the others need our help."

Seems that the fight continues to stop the Lilies of Doom's Vines right away, and for Ichigo to say this about his friend…

"Man, Rukia, don't scare us like that. Let just stay close for this next one, okay? (Nice fight that you did.)"

For Rukia to smile at Ichigo and for him to do the same thing too, she knows from believing on what she sees from Dracula, the Belmonts, and the monsters to make it this far to help her friends to fight on and live for her friends and family. Seeing that she cares for Sonia and Alucard, she'll make sure that the curse will finally come to end soon enough for Rukia Kuchiki will not lose her powers or feel weak ever again. Yep, this female of a Soul Reaper is awesome and back in the game too! For her to also hate wolf-like monsters only to hurt the only one thing that she likes from cute living creatures. And one of them were rabbits, or bunnies. Why not? They are cute. :D


	20. Round Four: Orihime vs Medusa

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A battle to be going on in a bowling/arcade/restaurant for many lives were in grave danger, even the B-Last Band members and crew people for Alucard to fight through the Lillie's vines to try draining them. Same with Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do the same back outside; along with Sonia, Hayame, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to stop the rest back inside the building. So many vines of this deadly flower monster who works for Dracula! As for the other six saving the lives into hiding to face against Dracula's six powerful monster armies now 'well seven once since Urahara beaten Executioner' for these matches I'll try to make them a bit short, okay? There almost like the boss fights in Castlevania Legends from the Game Boy game.

Time for the fourth round being Orihime Inoue vs. Medusa. After saving the people by getting out of the bathroom windows, one of Dracula's monsters has come for her as this one loves pretty things to turn to stone for her to keep with her and to have as part of her treasures forever with one look in her eyes. So don't stare into them too much! Not only she can do that and make a lot of snakes come out of her hair, Medusa can also fight with a sword and shield to be quick with her snake-like lower body that she has. Orihime with the help of the six little friends of the Shun Shun Rikka mix in with the Belmont powers with hers too – fighting, defending, and healing up to do them all at once.

Medusa only attacks with a sword and she is fast and swift. But if that someone stays in the spot in the room where Medusa cannot reach them and attacks at distance, she will not pose any trouble. When she is defeated, her severed head flies away in a nod to her appearance as a disembodied head in some games, and to the Medusa Heads enemies.

" **Oh my…You look very pretty, little princess."** Medusa said while looking at Orihime all over. **"By the time I'm done with you, I'll be having another beautiful statue to collect who are pretty like I am. Isn't that wonderful?"**

Orihime tries to be strong for everyone else to keep Medusa to fight with her and not hurt anyone else.

"So you want me in your pretty collections because you are pretty too?" she asked to be friendly to her enemy a little. "That's nice of you to say that to me, thank you. For someone who works for Dracula, you sure have good taste."

Medusa then pulls Orihime close to her.

" **I do, thanks for noticing. Now I just need to know how should I make you pose like when I turn you into stone?"**

"What…?"

Orihime didn't like the sound of that for Medusa to squeeze her from her snake-like body to think of something to pose Orihime to become a statue type of stone, while she was enjoying her fun. Having trouble getting out of this mess, she better think of something quickly or she will lose some air by getting squeeze to death!

" **Oh, I'm sorry. Too tight for you? My bad…!"** Medusa does it again. **"I get a little carry away when I like something that I must have like yourself. So you either do a nice body pose for me to turn you to stone like so…"** she does one to rat to become stone too before Orihime's eyes to witness Medusa's powers. **"Or you fight with me to beat you up but your face or hair in battle to try turning into stone when you're knock out cold? Better tell me now before my tail gets a good grip on your body."**

For Orihime trying to pull her way out of Medusa's grasp, six of her friends appear to help her out, power up and such; for Shunou, Tsubaki, Ayame, Baigon, Lily, and Hinagiku give Orihime all that she must fight off against Medusa for good. For she tries pushing her way out of this mess first.

"(Shunou…Tsubaki…the others…you guys will help me? Okay then, if it'll beat Medusa.)" Orihime had enough strength to push herself out of Medusa's tail. "Sorry, but I chose…not to become your treasure!"

For Orihime uses her shield to push Medusa back to break free to see something to come flying at each other, looks like they try to attack at one another, but who was hit? From Orihime having her shirt ripped a little to almost getting cut by a sword of the monster's doing, a close call.

" **Hmm…Not bad, cutey. I'm going to have a lot of fun to add you to my beautiful collection one way or another."**

Since Medusa attacked Orihime a little on her end, she was struck too from her snake hairs to fall out from Tsubaki's doing to save Orihime's life. Now the snakes 'and part of Medusa's hair were mad'. For her to be ready to fight with that, stone powers, snake movements, sword, and shield ready to go. Same with Orihime to be ready to fight for her friend's sakes and Ichigo's too.

"Go ahead and try, but I'm not afraid of you!" she calls out to her six friends for help. "Here we go! Tsubaki! Shunou! Lily! Ayame! Baigon! Hinagiku! Shiten Kōshun (Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance), I reject!"

Incoming from another stone beam attack for Orihime shields herself and fire the blast at Medusa to shield it away and destroying half of the mirrors in the bathroom instead. From one of them for Medusa looks away from in time 'it was like she hated to look at herself' for Orihime to see that. She then charges at her by using the sword for Orihime makes her shield to block it.

" **So, you have some fighting in you, huh? Okay, then put them up"** Medusa started to swing her sword at Orihime. **"Both you and your six fairies won't stand a chance against me! I won't hurt your body too much nor the face, but I can still cut down to take you out!"**

Scary, Medusa's has some long and very rubbery legs and unsightly hair with snakes coming out of it. She's difficult if Orihime tries to know on what to do to her. And what's worse, she has trouble jumping over Medusa while they were sparing in sword to…body-like weapon for Orihime I guess. What can she do now? My guess, is that Orihime must stay in the right corner, tries crouching and shielding from time to time, and use her attack mode when Medusa comes near. Very easy that she's been doing fine so far thanks to her powers to aid her throughout the entire fight.

"Yeah! I'm doing it!"

That's when a lot of snakes come at Orihime to shield herself again, allowing Medusa to create another sword made of stone to make a quick move at the girl to hack and slash to make lots of cuts all over Orihime's body. Screaming in pain, that must've hurt, using her shield…it breaks on the poor girl for the snakes to hold her down allowing for Medusa to cut fast on Orihime many more times.

" **Thank you, babies, now hold her down so I may weaken the pretty one a bit more!"** Medusa kept on slashing away. **"I can still turn you to stone than forcing this one you. Your call…Because either way, I'm enjoying my fun time fighting."**

No! Poor Orihime…to be fighting alone without anyone of her friends, Sonia, or Ichigo by her side to never end Medusa's hellish nightmare! Even from the beginning that she has been through so much pain 'other than the lizard event when they kidnapped the girls all over town'…

Orihime and her brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her on his own from then on. For nine years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony even though Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. That day, Sora died, and Orihime began wearing the hairpins every day since. After Sora's death, Orihime prayed for him every day. A year after Sora died, Orihime met Tatsuki and befriended her and the amount of days she prayed for him diminished. After entering Karakura High School, she stopped praying for him and instead talked about Ichigo before she left and when she returned from school. She wanted to show Sora that she was happy and that he did not have to worry about her.

Since Sora's death, Orihime has lived by herself in Karakura Town, receiving financial support from a distantly related aunt living elsewhere. That explains how she got a place to live in and such…So sad, huh? Orihime has been through a lot to save everyone else a few times, but getting saved more than one time; now for her to make it through this much for Medusa was about to turn Orihime to stone, she better think of something to fight back and to heal up a little 'while using some of her abilities carefully'.

"(No! I must fight back…! I must…I won't lose to her…Not like this! I want to become stronger)" Orihime tries to get out of the frozen stone to be getting back up on her legs. "(Come on…!)"

Medusa's eyes kept on staring at Orihime's eyes to complete her collection to turn her into stone from every second to be happening.

" **Now then…my collection will slowly turn you to stone. Lovely…Any last words?"** she asked while making fun of her enemy.

Orihime then started to glow up to power up a bit more to break the stone spell off her body. For it was there, that it started to break little by little.

"No…! No!" Orihime breaks free.

" **Huh?! But how?! There's no way that any human being can get out of my spell!"**

With Medusa freaking out for her to strike, allowing Orihime to shield herself to then attack back to break both the shield and sword out of her hands. She then electrocutes the snakes to make her head to be in pain to lose control, and then tries to use her long body-like tail, Orihime grabs it with her bare hands to throw her 'as she was kind of powerful to lift Medusa up' and then hitting hard to the ground.

"Looks like your spell only works on those who are weak, not enough spiritual power to save their lives that you took from them, but I did. And now that you think your powers are no match for me, that was your down fall to lower your guard in the end. Giving me a chance to do this." Orihime fight back with the help of her friends within her. "Now, everyone, charge!" she gives the first kick at Medusa's face. "From Sonia's powers and mine mix in, I also learn some fighting moves from Tatsuki herself! Its time to put the moves to the test a lot more now, so take this!"

Orihime gives it her all to give Medusa a beat down from kicks and punches 'mix in with the Belmont powers and her other ones too', she was winning. To fight for the lives to save, the friends she has made, for Sora's spirit to watch over her, and her lover Ichigo that kept this girl to fight a lot more now…And with one attack from all six of her Shun Shun Rikka of a shock wave hits Medusa hard to the stomach to go down with one more move to do.

" **Dirty trick…!"** she panics to see Orihime to hold up a broken mirror piece in Medusa's face for her spell to use against her body now turning herself into stone. **"Ah! No…! No! Damn it all! I knew I should've destroyed all of those mirrors before I came in here…! Curses! Now I'm about to become a beautiful stone statue from my own powers…!"**

Seems to be working for a painful end for Medusa to be beaten for Orihime to see this happening.

"(Sad to see her suffer so much…And yet, I for once don't feel sorry for this one. I guess that's what people call this, their just deserts.)"

Looks like Medusa couldn't stop the spell for the snakes to be turn to ashes too, she lets out one painful cry to do something as she dies and to go out so 'beautiful-like' in her selfish ways.

" **If I'm going to die, fine! Then I'm taking you with me, bitch!"**

Medusa was no more for her attacks to make her entire body turn to stone, she was gone…only to make herself fall to be crushed in to tiny pieces to fall on top of Orihime, look out! A big fall to land on her to use some of her shield to put up. Painfully, to not get crush to death…Orihime was all right to hit her back hard to still be walking to use the rest of her powers to slowly heal the rest now for her six friends to worry about, but she tries to be strong the way her friends were right now while they were still fighting their battles. Even for Ichigo to be thinking about Orihime after his own battle that he just had.

"(Orihime. Please, please be okay.)"

Saying her name to himself as Ichigo was worried about Orihime for she feels him out too as she gets out of the pile of stone rubble after that.

"Ah, man! That was close!" she said to clean herself up from the dust on her clothes. "I think the cuts hurt more than the fall, but I'll be fine now." Orihime tells the other six the same thing. "Really you guys, I'm fine! See? All good. But just in case, I will heal myself up while finding the others…I sense some of them upstairs so up I go."

For Shunou and Ayame to see how well the battle went on…

"That was something. That's our Orihime for you."

"Thank goodness she's okay."

Same with Lily, Hinagiku, and Baigon too…

"More like freakin' scary for a fight that she had to do!"

"No kidding!"

"In the end though, we save the day the say the least."

And Tsubaki to still care to not admit it at all 'what a softy'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She didn't die so that's all that matters. Now let's go, she still needs us, remember?"

For them to say that, Orihime slowly walks up the stairs to try finding the last two fighters to be facing off the other two monsters of Dracula's, as four were already been killed. So this is getting better little at a time, you know?

"(What a battle…I never felt that strong before, it kind of felt great.)" Orihime smiled. "(Now the sooner I find the others to help them out, the better we'll all go join back with Ichigo and Sonia who are trying to stop those plant things…I won't stop now, we've come this far to save so many lives against Dracula! We will keep on fighting!)"

You can say that again, Orihime! Girl power! For she can do a lot more to saving lots of lives like she just did from the lizard thing to be herself still for Sonia to know that and so did she. With two more to go and Hayame soon senses something, Sonia and Kon tries stopping the other vines for her to fly somewhere to feel someone that she knows of who was in danger that she needed to help, Uryu…How will he and Renji turn out in their battles?


	21. Round Five: Renji vs Minotaur

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A battle to be going on in a bowling/arcade/restaurant for many lives were in grave danger, even the B-Last Band members and crew people for Alucard to fight through the Lillie's vines to try draining them. Same with Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do the same back outside; along with Sonia, Hayame, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to stop the rest back inside the building. So many vines of this deadly flower monster who works for Dracula! As for the other six saving the lives into hiding to face against Dracula's six powerful monster armies now 'well seven once since Urahara beaten Executioner' for these matches I'll try to make them a bit short, okay? There almost like the boss fights in Castlevania Legends from the Game Boy game.

No worries about Hayame, she will be fine as she rushes to Uryu's side in case anyone of you are wondering about her…Oh, right! Time for the fifth round for Renji Abarai vs. Minotaur. For this battle will be a muscle to someone with power from their abilities or weapons type of showdown for the two battling it out in the hallways of the building since Renji got everyone out to safety; the only thing left now is for him to do the same thing after battling it out against the monstrous type of bull type of demon who was in his way.

Agile minotaur creature that utilizes different-lengthen high jumps to hop from across the room via its pillars. Its random, unpredictable movements are its only true strength.

" **So, this is what a Soul Reaper looks like…not what I've imagine, but whatever."** Minotaur moves his feet to charge up for his nose to smell out and look all tough. **"Might as well make this fight count. You, Soul Reaper, you and me. Let's fight with brawl and power, use one power up against me if you like, but one alone."**

"A big male type of cow, huh?" surprised Renji to have his boomerang and armor on him to use his fighting skills for those two to win. "I'll use my skills to fight against you, Mr. Bull, and with some Belmont powers mix in too. How's that? (Using my fighting skills and new powers is the only chance I have. If even I use my Zabimaru, it'll be risky to cause more damage to hurt the humans inside of this place. So I must play it cool like Ichigo, Rukia, Sonia, and the others do when they fight.)"

Minotaur sigh to agree with the fighting terms for him to jump a few times to make the ceiling part fall down to make a battle ground to stay in the big circle, the two will fight to the death and/or to fall. The last one standing alive and not dead completely is the winner. The battle to the Dracula battles! For Renji to always be a hot head, he tries his best to fight against the bull monster the best he could without dying!

" **That's fine, what ifs and so not. Okay, try to make this fight more fun now without holding anything back. Time to go all out, Soul Reaper!"**

Minotaur jumps up on the platform for Renji to climb up on it too and gets ready to fight.

"And neither will I, cow boy. So let's go! Zabimaru, give me strength from the Belmont abilities of mine!"

The Minotaur comes charging at Renji to try holding the monster from trying to ramp him down, being really strong and armoring up with lots of boulders to hold Minotaur, the bull demon kept on charging forward. How long could Renji hold up? Not long enough from the looks of it…! So Renji to jumps above Minotaur to kick him on the back to miss, but the monster crushing the plain fields a bit to leave a huge hole in it. Close call!

" **Hmm…Not bad, tough one is good like me."** Said the monster to have both his handcuff chains on his wrists and was ready to use n Renji next. **"You think you're better, I can do more than fight too. Watch."**

Some creature he was who likes to jump all the time. As soon as Renji sees the bull's fighting skills, Minotaur jumps very high, then lands a few blocks to the direction where Renji was standing in. From jumping high, super strong, and using his horns to chain whipping was powerful to cut Renji's cheeks a bit from the strength it was. Renji uses his boomerang to block the chain whipping many times to try not to get cut to shreds on the rest in time.

"I guess I shouldn't lower my guard then, scary." He said to throw his boomerang at Minotaur.

Only for the creature to jump up to avoid getting it in time.

" **Not happening. Now let's keep on fighting."**

Using his two huge fists from Minotaur himself, then he comes charging at Renji to push him to his doom and out of the ring, getting stabbed from his horns to pass through his flesh to miss his organs, it hurts to try pushing back to give the monster a punch to the face to use the boomerang fast to confuse the beast to come flying all over; for Renji to try grabbing hold of Minotaur by the horn to give him a pin down to the ground.

"Got ya!"

Well, Renji would've…if Minotaur didn't use his chains to tie Renji's waist to send him flying around the fighting ring to push him down, but he won't lose like that. Soon to be pushing each other like sumo-wrestlers do, they push back and forth to then move away to keep their guard down.

" **Stubborn Soul Reaper who doesn't want to lose. I see..."** said the monstrous bull. **"Haven't had a fight like this since centuries ago. Enjoying myself too whether it's a job for Lord Dracula to carry out or not. And I still can fight after you almost stabbed me."**

"Hey! Grr…!" angered Renji. "You said to use only our powers in our weapons and our bodies! And those horns could've killed me!"

Minotaur comes charging at Renji again to use his boomerang to be flung into the air in time to come back down for the monster to stop from falling out 'like a bull fight to be both dangerous and real'.

" **It's still part of me when fighting like chains are my weapons, or jumping a lot. Got to watch your guard next time."**

"Fine, I will then. I'll just have to keep on attacking you!" using his boomerang to smack the bull around to the head to also shield himself by using his armor upper body at the same time. "I will never lose to the likes of you! I will get stronger for my friends to stop Dracula and his other monsters-!" Renji stops a little to be in pain right now from the last strike to the stomach. "Ouch…! (Damn! Not now…)"

One wrong move, for Minotaur to come charging at Renji to drag him down, using his weapon to stop him from going any further 'or from falling off the battle grounds'. With Renji was trapped, from his arms and legs from both of Minotaur's chains ties him up to pull him apart in midair to raise his body high. This is going to hurt, a lot! If Renji doesn't get out of this mess alive…

" **Come now, is that all you got? Fight back by getting out of this mess or you will die by my hands, see?"** Minotaur pulls on his chains harder to make Renji be in pain. **"Strong living creatures can fight back when they get hurt to have more within them. I've seen it from my previous battles, it happened and I know you can too or at least die with a smile who has fought onuntil the very end."**

Renji could reach for his weapon to fall nor get out of the chains from his ankles or wrists.

"What do you mean? You have me tied up-! AH!"

Renji, do something! Fighting against Minotaur was hard enough, but him trying to tell you something important was something you must learn about while still fighting back!

" **Power can make you win, that's true. That's me. You have other reason to fight a lot more to give it your all against me. Tell me what it is, admit it to fight back or go out with a bang."** Said the monster while trying to kill Renji. **"I order you to tell me now! I will pull you apart with one more pull, I will. Tell me now. Who are you really fighting for and why?"**

For Minotaur to ask Renji that question to learn something while still having fun in his way to still carry out the job, what was Renji's reasons…? Well, if it wasn't for Sonia who helped him out to admit some of his feelings to Rukia on that day, it would've been hard to meet with Ichigo and the others too. Even a lot more to change before Ichigo has met with Renji from back then…

Renji grew up in the 78th District of Rukongai, Inuzuri, with several other children. Having come to Soul Society alone, they helped each other to search for their families. One day, after stealing a jug of water, Renji and his friends were chased by a Kama-wielding adult. Rukia Kuchiki tripped the adult and urged Renji's group to follow her to avoid losing the water. Rukia joined their group and they lived together as a family. They all hated Inuzuri and the people there. Renji disliked the fact that Rukia had spiritual power like he did. Ten years after Rukia joined their group, with all their friends' dead, Rukia proposed that they become Shinigami, which Renji agreed to do. As they were quite gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shin'ō Academy with ease, where they struggled to prove their worth among those from noble families. The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, Renji slept in a tree, against Rukia's advice. The following morning, he fell out of the tree and landed on a headstone where a startled Izuru Kira had been praying. Having scored among the highest grades in the entrance exam, Renji was admitted into the top class along with Izuru and Momo Hinamori.

Two months after entering the Academy, Renji scolded Rukia for still not fitting in and informed her that he was going to the Human World for field training to practice the Konsō for the first time. Whilst being briefed on the field trip by Shūhei Hisagi, Kanisawa, and Aoga, Renji failed to recognize Shūhei, who was to lead the mission. Izuru explained to him that Hisagi was famous and a gifted student. Renji, Izuru, and Momo were assigned to the same group. When Momo joined them, Renji kicked Izuru because of how he greeted her, saying that he should not let his emotions show so easily. While in the Human World, Renji remarked that Konsō was a lot easier than he had imagined. He then lost his temper with the constantly fidgeting Izuru and punched him. As Shūhei called an end to their field trip, the group was attacked by a Huge Hollow, which killed Kanisawa and Aoga. Shūhei ordered the group to retreat while he stayed to fight the Hollow. When a second Huge Hollow appeared, Momo stopped and questioned why they were running away. Renji reminded Momo that the Hollow had just killed two sixth year students. When Momo rushed back towards Shūhei, Renji, and Izuru followed her and helped to block the second Hollow's attack on him. When more Huge Hollows showed up, they were saved by the arrival of Fifth Division's Captain Sōsuke Aizen, and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. When Momo wondered if they would ever become as strong as Aizen and Ichimaru, Renji laughed at the notion and insisted that captains and lieutenants were monsters.

Having passed an important exam, Renji rushed to find Rukia to tell her. However, when he found her, she was with several Shinigami, including Byakuya Kuchiki. As they left, Renji noted Byakuya's power, causing him to wonder who he was. Renji asked what they wanted and congratulated Rukia when she told him that they want to have her adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, have her graduate immediately and assigned to the 13th Division. Rukia thanked him and left. Renji told himself that Rukia finally had a family and that he should stay out of it. After Rukia left, Renji trained every day in a bid to beat Byakuya, but he was unable to defeat him even once.

Renji graduated from the Shin'ō Academy in its 2,066th year and joined the Gotei 13, where he initially served under Aizen in the 5th Division, along with Izuru and Momo. The rebellious Renji, however, was moved to the 11th Division and rose to the rank of 6th Seat. During his time in the 11th Division, he befriended Ikkaku Madarame, to whom he revealed that he wanted to become stronger than Byakuya Kuchiki. Ikkaku taught Renji how to fight and Renji became aware that Ikkaku had a Bankai, and requested that he use it to train Renji.

Forty years after Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki Clan, in mid-April, Momo and Izuru presented Renji with a letter stating that he was to be promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. He formally accepted Momo's words, which caused her to tell him not to be so uptight. Ikkaku told him that he was now a step closer to Rukia and that his will has been strong for forty years, but now that he was a lieutenant, they should return to the type of relationship that they once shared. Izuru informed Renji that Rukia was leaving on a mission to the Human World that afternoon. When Momo urged him to hurry, Renji told her that he would wait until his promotion was made official a month later, and that when she returned, he would surprise her with it. On the 19th of July, Renji was sent alongside his captain to arrest Rukia and return her to Soul Society. Yeah, we know about that part afterwards, remember?

For Minotaur to ask Renji a question, from power that he has gotten to be training hard to get stronger too, for what reason? From growing up with Rukia to become Soul Reapers together, fighting with Ichigo, helping his other friends stop Hollows and other threats, and right now to aid his captain Byakuya as well…his spiritual pressure then goes up the roof from within himself to know the answer at last. For his friends, comrades, Ichigo to be a friend/rival, his job as a Soul Reaper, and Rukia Kuchiki 'the woman he grew up with and loves a lot'. It was enough strength to try grabbing his boomerang to break the chains from Minotaur from his feet and hands with armor to cut him free.

"(I see now…Of course! I should've known in the first place…!)" Renji tries to fight back. "Hey, cow boy, you asked what I was fighting for? Well, I have your answer…for my duty as a Soul Reaper, my captain, my comrades, Ichigo who I may fight with again, aiding Sonia and Alucard who gave me such great powers, and…for her…!"

Thinking about Rukia to remember everything about her…

"(Renji…)"

The chain breaks for Renji to make his weapon disappear for Minotaur couldn't find it to then jump away in time to lose his opponent instead.

" **You broke out, huh? Okay, then answer me this."** He asked. **"Who else are you fighting for?"**

Renji gives Minotaur an elbow hit to the head.

"I…I…I'm also…I'm also fighting for Rukia!"

Boom! That had to hurt…Minotaur loses his chains but not his horns to think that he avoided another boomerang hit to come charging at Renji again, but he uses his arms to push the bull monster back to do that again at each other…but Renji pushes Minotaur to be thrown down to the edge almost, to have Renji hit him by headbutting Minotaur really hard. I guess you can call this the power of love, you know? This allows Renji to also break one of his horns off to go on his back to pull the bull by the mouth to try shaking Minotaur off like he was in a rodeo show.

" **Breaking my horn to use to hold me like a farm animal? Is that the best you can do to beat me like this?"**

Renji smiles to make Minotaur to lose his guard for him to say this to him next.

"No, just something to hold you up to have 'that' to finish you off." His boomerang comes back to come flying at Minotaur to jump right off to kick in straight at the weapon. "This match is over!"

The Minotaur panics to be getting hit from the weapon to move around a lot to cut his body in half to fall out of the ring to be in pieces all over the place. Nice move, for Renji counts down from one, two, and three to hear the fire alarm go off to set off the sprinklers all over for the fighting match to be over and the hero to be the winner, and Dracula's fifth monster solider to be dead. To also be smiling, Minotaur says one more thing.

" **One…Two…Three…you win…"** he laughs a little to be coughing badly. **"Oh well, like that matters now. Fair is fair for me to die like this…I did go out with blaze of glory, something like that really…good fight, Soul Reaper, just…try not to die by Lord Dracula's hands…if you're lucky…"**

And that makes five. One more of Dracula's seven monsters to go for Uryu was the only one left to face with was Joker from up top of the building stairs…With Renji a bit beaten up, he cheers with joy to call his fight a big victory 'while trying not to be in so much pain'.

"Yes! Victory is mine, Renji Abarai, baby! Alright! Kick ass!" said Renji to try to overdo it. "Wait until I tell Rukia and Ichigo about my fight."

"Renji! Renji!" It was Orihime 'to still be healing herself' to come up and see Renji to aid him next now that his fight was over with.

"Orihime?" he sees her. "Man, you look like crap…"

She helps Renji out to begin to heal him up next by using her powers.

"I guess we both had a tough battle, huh? But we're alive, that's all that matters the most." She said. "I guess now we have to find one more person to get and then go help Ichigo and Sonia back downstairs with the others."

As Renji was happy to fight well to fight for others 'even Rukia' to be happy about and sees that everyone else 'like Orihime' were all doing well too, they will make this against Dracula and his army. However, Hayame flies by them to be in a hurry to aid Uryu upstairs right away after battling her way against the Lillie's' of Doom from flying through the vines really fast; for her to see them on standby from their battles, she says something to them as she was flying by the two.

"Renji! Orihime! I'm glad to see you two are okay!" she said. "Listen, I need to go! Meet you guys up top! I need to help Uryu! He needs me so be careful!"

Well, off Hayame goes for Orihime to finish up recovering Renji for them to go upstairs too for them to aid Uryu and Hayame next too on the last monster that must be stopped, and the other one that was covering the entire building.

"Hayame!" shock the two as they go quickly to the top of the stairs.

And they better hurry, for Urahara, Yoruichi, and the others to finish up from the outside of the building to stop the main flower demon in control and Sonia and Kon to also stop the other vines that are out of control…only one more monster to be stopped by Uryu and maybe Hayame too against Joker. As Alucard sees the lights go out for him and the other band members for something to come this way, so were two more monsters to appear somewhere in the building too. One was another monster who was huge, and the other, to be a familiar face to not be himself right now. Who could it be? Also, who was the mysterious spy…?


	22. Round Six: Uryu vs Joker

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

A battle to be going on in a bowling/arcade/restaurant for many lives were in grave danger, even the B-Last Band members and crew people for Alucard to fight through the Lillie's vines to try draining them. Same with Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to do the same back outside; along with Sonia, Hayame, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' to stop the rest back inside the building. So many vines of this deadly flower monster who works for Dracula! As for the other six saving the lives into hiding to face against Dracula's six powerful monster armies now 'well seven once since Urahara beaten Executioner' for these matches I'll try to make them a bit short, okay? There almost like the boss fights in Castlevania Legends from the Game Boy game.

No worries about Hayame, she will be fine to rush to Uryu's side in case anyone of you are wondering about her for she was on her way up now…Also, hey! Urahara did it! With the plant demon destroyed by team work thanks to him, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba have all done it by team work to go inside which means the Lillie's of Doom was destroyed from the power core to the other vines will soon die out too; with the other lives that were saved after that to have their energies back to be sleeping now. Alright! And one more monster left for Uryu to stop – Uryu Ishida vs. Joker. Battling in the hallways of the building up top of the roof entrance, this Quincy keeps his guard up from anything for this monster to have some fun 'like Joker was acting like a little kid'.

Death once again appears in his usual cloak, and armed with his big and nasty scythe! Once that someone enters his domain, the ropes will pull themselves up, and the floor closes. So that person should try not to be hit by the big scythe or the small sickles that home. Using the Ice Soul and whipping away are a good strategy and Fire Soul. I call him Joker in this version...

" **Oh, goodie…how nice of you to get the weak humans away for us to play, boy. You have such wonderful powers, that I can sense it when I was flying all the way up here."**

For Joker to be laughing like a mad-man type of way, Uryu thinks that he was dealing with something of a powerful monster behind any made up type of creature, well it was related almost…

"You work for Dracula, don't you?" he asked to get his Quincy type of Belmont powers of bow, arrow, and light saber-like sword to be ready. "What are you? Death himself? The Grim Reaper?"

" **Ha! I wish! But good guess there."** Joker said then while laughing. **"I'm Death's student type of creation to aid him a bit to have some of his powers but a bit different to do things my way. I go by the Joker. I wish to play with you while I carry out Lord Dracula's task to kill anyone who stands in our way. You wish to fight or let me murder innocent bystanders? Your call…"**

So that's what Joker is to be a creation of both Death and Dracula to have some powers like his teacher has, just in a teenager type of way to still kill without showing any mercy, to be cutting a bird down with his scythe type of weapon to die in seconds, his weapon was sharp. He flies up in the air for Uryu fires a warning shot near his outfit to rip a bit. Damn! Too close there to almost lose his head!

"Then I say you're on, you bag of bones. But we shall take this battle outside where no one else will get killed, just you and me. I've been dying to do more of the Belmont's Quincy powers to put to the test again after so much training that I've been doing." Uryu leads the way to go outside of the building roof top to prepare for battle.

Joker flies to follow Uryu as well to be ready to fight 'unaware that Hayame was on her way in that same area' and so were both Orihime and Renji too. Let see how the last Quincy 'while borrowing the powers of Sonia's and the other type of powers from his kind' gets put to the test besides the Puppet Master battle he and Hayame had fought with.

" **Fighting outside, huh? Okay, why not? This is going to be fun…"** firing some little scythes in the air at Uryu and on fire to cut and burn that Joker meant business to kill. **"I can also do that beside moving fast, cutting, hacking, slashing, fly, and those things to cut and burn you up! Now then, boy, let's dance!"**

Uryu gives it his all from the Belmont powers to win this battle.

"(For what I have from within that Sonia has given me, I have to make this battle count on how much I have until the war's over…) Then I'll allow me to lead!"

Here we go then! Once Uryu enters Joker's domain, the ropes will pull themselves up, and the floor closes. I just hope that Uryu does not get hit by the big sickle or the small sickles that were homing in on him during the fight. So many of them to come flying out for Uryu uses his arrows to destroy them and have his light saber to block Joker's other scythe to use to try cutting him down, this monster was fast! From a swinging type of sword fighting to shooting things at each other; even though Uryu couldn't fly like Joker was to pop up all over him from above, to still be fast to move and such to have some of his clothes burned up to at least not get deep fried. Still, he couldn't keep this up for long. Firing another shot at Joker to finish the fight the best that Uryu can try to do.

" **Swinging and shooting me, just like me. Oooo…! What fun!"** said the crazy Joker.

"You should've ducked, or not." Uryu uses his light-saber to stab Joker from behind to shoot out a few more arrows at Joker's body many times. "Because I've won!"

Almost…except Joker moves fast to use another fire throwing scythe to hit Uryu in the leg hard to be too late moving away in time, only more when Joker appears again to use his other scythe to cut him down to be bleeding. Lucky to use the Belmont Quincy powers to stop it before it gets worse. Hayame sensing out Uryu, flies quickly to the top while Joker uses his staff to pick Uryu up to the edge of the roof top.

" **Oops, looks like you made a mistake. I've won and not you. And for that I wish to see you fall down like this rock while I cut and slice until you bleed out dry!"** Joker throws a rock down to be a long fall. **"That's what your brains will be like when its crush like a tomato! Now, do you have any last words before you go bye-bye?"** he laughs insane like to push Uryu to the edge of the building.

"No-!" he couldn't get out. "(No…I can't lose…not like this!)"

Not good…Can Hayame get to her friend in time? Will Uryu live to not die in that type of Quincy way the way his grandfather did when he was young? Man, that was sad back then.

As a child, Uryū mostly interacted and trained with his grandfather, Sōken Ishida. His father, Ryūken Ishida, was less than enthusiastic about being a Quincy, claiming that it was not a profitable occupation. They do not appear to be on very good terms as a result, given Uryū's casual use of his father's given name. Sōken understands Ryūken's reasoning, since being a Quincy is more about justice than material rewards, and Ryūken has a family to support. Sōken told Uryū that he would someday understand his father's motives, but thus far this is not the case. This was compounded as Uryū would watch Ryūken dissect Kanae's dead body, and he begged his father to stop. That day, he decided he would never become a doctor.

At a fairly young age, Uryū's grandfather was killed by Hollows right in front of him, and Uryū was unable to do a thing to protect him. This is one of the reasons why he hates the Shinigami, who did not come to rescue Sōken in time. After entering the Soul Society, he discovers that Mayuri Kurotsuchi had bribed certain Shinigami into not protecting the Quincy that they had been assigned to protect so that he could take their Souls for research at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He also learns that Sōken died screaming out Uryū's name while being dissected by Mayuri causing Uryū to transfer his pent-up anger towards the captain. I'm glad Mayuri changed afterwards when Uryu was able to kick his ass, but he won't do it anymore if he's killed by Joker next!

" **It's been fun, but it's time we end this game once I drop you, cut you up some more, and then see you crush to your doom. So…"** Joker drops Uryu off the edge. **"Down you go!"**

Uryu's only thought to think about before dying was Ichigo, Orihime, his grandfather, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Sonia, and Hayame a lot more to have feelings to also call out her name one more time.

"(Hayame…)"

Uryu was falling, no! With Joker laughing to go down there and finish the job, something good happens through the winds…It was a bird, a plane, a leaf, no wait…it was Hayame in her harpy form to fly in to high speed! She makes it to fly to Uryu's rescue!

"Uryu!"

Well the strong winds from Hayame's wings to make when flying does push Joker away to catch Uryu to carry him to fly back up to finish the battle together…odd way to be thinking about something to suddenly have that someone be there in person, Uryu's love for Hayame to come true for him. How romantic! Surprise the Joker to see that Hayame would show up in the end, to be right again on that part the way this monster wanted it to be.

" **No way! I knew that she would show up for my fun…but it was getting to the good part. How odd though."** He said to himself.

For Uryu to see Hayame who saved his life, he didn't think that this was really happening to him. Well, it was…

"Hayame?!" he was shock.

"Good, I made it just in time. You almost had me worried there." Hayame said while smiling. "You look bad."

"Am I…dreaming…?"

For Uryu to pinch himself, it was real for even Hayame to pinch his cheeks next to make his entire face to blush.

"Nope, it's really me who saved your life. Look, we can beat this guy together since Sonia and everyone else has beaten all the other monsters and the one trying to kill us inside of the building itself. We're winning, Uryu, so please let me help you win as a proud Quincy you are and one of the last ones left."

And once Hayame said that to Uryu, he understood to give this last fight a good one to beat Joker now, but as a team to worry about his friends getting hurt to 'sometimes' fight in his own battles, his friends were protecting him more to understanding things up close. Cool! This gives him another chance to win again.

"(I never knew this feeling before for friendship, my pride, and someone who cares about who I am that keeps me going.)" he powers up a bit more to join with Hayame. "Yes, Hayame, let's do it!"

And up they go and back on top of the roof for Joker was ready for them to finish this battle, well he will sure regret on what's coming to him next! As Uryu had enough power to still fight, so did Hayame after stopping the other vines on her way up. They can do this.

" **Well now, this is touching. In any case…I will finish you two off right here and now! And don't think that stopping the others, that I won't go down that easily."** Said Joker. **"But you, the more fun, the better."**

For Hayame fires some feather to stop the other fire scythes around Joker, they won't be backing down from this fight now.

"Maybe against one of us, but not us two. Let's go!"

Looks like both Uryu and Hayame have a plan to use…as Hayame stopped the other flying attack from gust of winds to throw out arrows to try clawing at Joker while blocking from his other large scythe in time from swinging it a lot; allowing Uryu to fire some from behind to weaken the monster to get hurt a lot to still be standing, only to dodge Uryu to throw out his light-saber for Hayame to catch and then use both of their spiritual pressure from one end to another to stab Joker right through the skull to break and that type of attack weakens him. And with Hayame kicking the monster down to be pinning him down, Uryu grabs on to his weapon.

"It worked!" Uryu was pleased. "Nice play there, Hayame."

"All in a day's work, Uryu." She said back. "We've won!"

Seems that Joker couldn't get out of this mess even when he wasn't hurt from getting stabbed, just trapped. But with his skull damaged, that was one of the two of Joker's weaknesses.

" **What…What just happened?"** Joker was shock. **"I thought beating you two would be easy, but it wasn't! I've loss! So did the other losers to come so close for us to destroy you all! Anyone who gets in Lord Dracula's way will die! Don't you see that?"**

Oh yeah, they were already aware of it all…

"We are, we just thought of slowing you down for both Hayame and I to be using our brains before striking the enemy would be useful and it was. You were just foolish to think you've won. But I remember one weakness in a sub-student type of Death, was one to get killed by his own weapon to the skull. So, let's test that theory out, shall we?"

Seems that Uryu was going to use Joker's weapon on him to finish the job off for good as Hayame holds Joker down.

"Do it, Uryu!"

Joker was scared to be begging for mercy now, he was done for no matter how much he is pleading for help.

" **Oh, no…! No! No! We can't lose…! Don't do it please! DON'T!"**

"Good-bye!" Uryu swings it to cut Joker down.

And with one slash, Joker's skull was cut in two and his body was gone to fade away like a dying light bulb for both Uryu and Hayame to see that in the very end…Yes! Dracula's tough armies were no more! And the plant one was all gone too, vines and the monster itself! For everyone to do so well and every innocent bystanders have all got out in time to aid the others, it was all over. Well, not before Uryu could finally say something to Hayame that he had trouble saying it tonight, but now he can.

"Alright!" Hayame cheered with joy. "We did it, Uryu! We did-!"

Looks like Hayame was hugging Uryu for the two to be blushing at each other.

"Ah, Hayame…?"

"Sorry!" she stops. "You're a nice guy, Uryu, it just…I get so happy to be doing that and-!"

"Don't." he stops her. "It's fine, Hayame, in fact I've been wanting to ask you if you wish to go out with me than for us to be more than just friends or study partners."

Once Hayame heard Uryu say that to her, she was surprised…

"You mean…you and me to be dating?"

Uryu was too shy to admit it, but he does care a lot for Hayame to say it to her the best he could in words.

"Well, uh…you could say that…" Uryu had trouble talking. "I guess…"

"Then yes."

Once Hayame said that, Uryu heard that part to be real to his ears.

"Wait, seriously?"

"I do, Uryu. I liked you since you saved my life to know about your secrets and everyone else's to have powers too like all of you do. And saving the world…" said Hayame to be blushing. "I do like you a lot if you still like me while we're still fighting against evil and all."

From there, looks like both Uryu and Hayame were a couple now for this Quincy couldn't be anymore happier than he already was, what a good thing to happen for those two, huh?

"(I knew from my pride as a Quincy, aiding my friends to sometimes despising Soul Reapers or Ichigo, I also am fighting for Hayame even more…the woman I'm in love with.)" Uryu smiled. "Hayame, thank you."

The two then hugged it out to begin their ever-loving relationship of love to slowly grow together for Uryu and Hayame.

"Oh, Uryu, you're so cute when you blush like that. I like it." She places her hands on Uryu's face.

Soon the two hear Renji and Orihime calling out to them to join back and the others from downstairs too, in case any more monsters come or Dracula himself to be ready for him next.

"Uryu! Hayame! There you two are!"

"Come over here and let me heal you both to go meet back down with Ichigo!"

Well, you heard them, you two, get going!

"We should go get heal up so we can be ready for anything else next time or so." Uryu holds Hayame's hand. "Let's stay together, okay?"

"(I think I'm going to like Japan with my new friends to be with and the man I'm in love with too.)" she does the same for Uryu's hand to hold on to. "Okay, Uryu, I'll stay with you for now on and forever."

Good to know, huh? For Uryu to learn on what's right and wrong the easy or hard way something, he learns it through friendship and love in the end – to also love Hayame now to start a whole new life of love. For Uryu and Hayame get treated for Orihime to feel a bit better now and so was Renji, the four rush back downstairs to help out the others…As Alucard leaves the room to be covered in blood for some strange reason; another thing comes up from behind Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to be in trouble from the look on their faces to show up out of nowhere…with a chainsaw! As well as the lights going out for someone else to appear out of nowhere for Sonia to see it be real along with Kon, Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad. Who was it? For the other four to come rushing back to see it as well, so much was going on at the worse time. And as for the spy will soon show his face real soon, Dracula appears for the bats to aid their master to disappear after that, for him to be ready to strike at his enemies now. Oh, no…! So, it was finally happening.

"So much for my plants to grow…But at least the female Belmont's still breathing. Good, like my spy reported to me. As so has my other soldiers to make their way here too. With the others weak and the rest to fall, the time has come to strike now and take a woman to soon become my bride. And then this world will soon be mine at long last." He laughs to make his way into the building. "Team Belmont, prepare to die by the King of Darkness's hands, me! Count Dracula!"

From some of the monsters – Skeletons, Undead Bulls, Tree Monsters, Stone Dragons, Dark Crows, Fairy Fighter, Fire Demons, Electric Spirits, Floating Dead Ghosts, Ice Mick, Knights, Pixie, Puppet Master and his Doll Zombies, Were Leopard, Water Lizards, Earth Lizards, Fire Lizards, Lizard Man, Nukes, Mutated Lizards, Poison Lizards, Hawks, Harpies, Maiden Harpy, Queen Brown Back Spider, Lady Spiders, Black Widows, Unborn Beast, Lillis of Doom, Daku, Executioner, Creature Bat, Death Dragon, Flying Wolf, Medusa, Minotaur, Joker, and Dracula to be seen so far. All of this for the fight to happen, what will occur next? I guess we'll soon find out if Ichigo and the others can hold up in this next battle to be ready for, yeah with any luck! I sure hope so!


	23. Final Round: Sonia vs Dracula

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Well, good thing the innocent bystanders all got out to aid the weak ones from outside of the building now since one monster were all stopped thanks to Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba make their way inside of the place to aid Ichigo and the others right away. Hurry…!

"Alright!" Ririn cheers. "We did it!"

"We made it in too while making our way through to stop those filthy vines while we all worked together." Kurodo added.

Noba just covers his face over his shyness again.

"That we did…"

"And that's how we roll, huh Ururu?" Jinta ask while being a show off.

"Well, it was alright I guess for the two of us…"

For her to say that, Jinta got mad over nothing to almost hit Ururu with a baseball bat to make her scared to keep on saying 'stop it' repeatedly.

"Hey! Watch it! I did great!"

"No fighting, you two!" Tessai picks up Jinta. "Save that for the bad guys."

"Yes, sir!" said Jinta and Ururu.

Good to know that Ichigo or Sonia weren't alone in this fight…As Yoruichi and Urahara felt out on what was left from the inside of the building, when they step inside of the place for them to feel out a strong energy to be a very dark one at that. Dracula was coming with four more monsters of his to arriving already with their master.

"Ah, man…Not good." Urahara was sweating in fear. "Ah, Yoruichi…?"

"I know, Urahara, I take it that you just sense that too like I did." She said. "It's the King of Darkness has made his arrival. Everyone else escaped while Ichigo, Sonia, Alucard, and the others were fighting off with his toughest six solders like Executioner was for you to beat easily."

Soon the other six senses out the fear to be ready to fight once they enter in too…

"Either way, we need to be on our guard for anything. I think…Damn, I should've known that 'he' would be the traitor behind all of our backs." Said Urahara. "Why didn't I sense this earlier?"

So Urahara already knows who it is? Well, things get bad for a man comes up with a chainsaw for a hand to cut down Jinta and Ururu from behind for Tessai to see the danger and saves the two quickly by shielding them with his own body.

"Jinta! Ururu! Duck!"

Saving them in time, Tessai gets cut down by the chainsaw from the back in seconds to be down for the count for Jinta and Ururu get back up to try aiding him from Dracula's other monster to arrive – from the Castlevania 64 boss to chase you around the maze garden thingy, it was the Chainsaw Killer. Or Chainsaw for short. Like Frankenstein's Monster to have a chainsaw for a hand to be a mindless type of zombie who's tall and very strong who doesn't talk but he does obey Dracula's orders.

The Gardener in Castlevania and Legacy of Darkness appears as an indestructible monster armed with a chainsaw for one hand. He is based on the canceled playable character Coller, as well as sharing many visual similarities with The Creature (in fact, being renamed as Frankenstein Gardener in the western localization of Legacy of Darkness).

During Cornell's story line, the player is asked by Mary Oldrey to save her son, Henry, from the Gardener in exchange for the Copper Key. The player is then required to escort Henry to the exit while defending him from the Gardener.

During Reinhardt's and Carrie's campaigns, the Gardener can first be found pruning one of the hedges of the maze. If approached or attacked, he will pursue the player. After meeting Malus, the player has to escape the Gardener, this time accompanied by two gargoyle hounds. After this, the Gardener will pursue the player whenever they enter the maze. In addition, once the player picks up the Copper Key after escaping the maze on Hard Mode, the Gardener and his dogs will spawn outside the maze proper, in a boss fight. Once his health is depleted, the Gardener and the dogs will collapse, remaining unconscious until the player enters the Villa again.

The Gardener only appears in Henry's story line if the player enters the area by the main entrance, near where Cornell meets Henry, and Carrie and Reinhardt meet Malus. Like in Cornell's campaign, the gargoyle dogs do not appear alongside the Gardener.

"Tessai!" shock to two kids.

Shock Yoruichi, Urahara, and the other three Modsouls too for Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba try fighting back to save their own backs.

"Grr…! Hey, ugly, you'll pay for that!" she gives her friends an order. "Kurodo! Noba! On my mark, attack!"

Ririn runs at Chainsaw Killer first for Kurodo and Noba to join her too.

"Charge!"

"Wait, you three! Don't do it!" Urahara warns them too late.

"(This is bad…!) We need to fight together!" Yoruichi rushes over to their side. "You three don't stand a chance to fight that monster!"

Seems like Chainsaw Killer won't be so easy to defeat, huh? As Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Sonia, and Kon 'in Ichigo's body' finally take a breather after fighting with the plant monster to save the many lives too, all seems to be good for someone else to whip at the lights to go out to turn in to darkness for all of them to notice the other danger inside the entire building.

"Hey, you guys! Look!" Kon pointed out.

To their surprise and Sonia more to call out that person's name to be happy to see again.

"Richard…? My big brother…Richard Belmont!"

Once Sonia said that, the other four see that now it was really him.

"That's your brother?" shock Ichigo.

For Sonia to walk up to Richard to be hugging him and was crying with tears of joy to know that he has escaped form Dracula alive, however something didn't feel right…

"Oh, Big Brother, you're okay!" she said. "You had all of us worried back at home. Alucard, Howey, Maria misses you a lot, Sensei, the Mayor, and me too! Are you okay? Did Dracula do something bad to you?" Sonia then felt that Richard wasn't himself right now. "Huh? Big Brother?"

For Richard did look different with darker look from his entire body to not look like him normal self 'the look from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness of the Doppelganger Belmont but I want to call him Richard instead in my version', he then gets his whip at to use it on Sonia.

"Is he feeling all right?" ask Chad.

"Don't know…" answer Ichigo.

Rukia was the first to notice Richard to warn Sonia to move away.

"Look out, Sonia! That's not your brother! Get away!"

But it was too late for Sonia to hear Rukia's warning to get whipped badly by Richard to hit his own sister. Yep, something was very wrong here. Now the others had to fight back against him whether they wanted to or not.

"Ah! Richard Belmont just whip his own sister!" Kon was horrified.

Ichigo uses his Zanpakto of many shadow moves to stop the other whip in time to save Sonia.

"Bastard…! What kind of brother are you to whip your own little sister like that?"

"Wait, Ichigo-!" Sonia tries to talk to him.

"Sonia, can you feel that? Or even tell from the way your brother's acting?" he said to Sonia. "That's not Richard right now. You see? Otherwise, why else would he be trying to hurt you?"

Now she sees it within Richard's eyes and the way he was acting like now. From the look on Richard's neck, he was bitten by Dracula himself to make him into a type of slave vampire warrior with dark powers throughout his entire body.

"All hail Lord Dracula…" he said in an insane way.

"No…Dracula just bit Richard to become his servant…!" angered Sonia. "That bastard, how could he do this to him?!"

Orihime, Renji, Hayame, and Uryu were finally back with the others to miss out on what's going on to then be seeing Richard Belmont was fighting against them instead of fighting with them.

"Ichigo!" Orihime calls out his name. "What are you doing?"

Soon the four see the bite marks of a vampire on Richard's neck to be filled with dark energy.

"What's going on here…?" ask Hayame. "Uryu?"

Hayame had a bad feeling about all of this to be right next to Uryu's side to know that something wasn't right, and even for him to know already like his girlfriend has.

"I don't know…But from that bite mark, he's under Dracula's spell!"

"That's Richard Belmont!"

Once Kon said that, the other four wishes to know about the rest of the details…

"What did he mean by that? What's going on?" Renji was lost. "Rukia?"

"I don't know, but from the look in Richard's eyes…I knew that it wasn't the real him because Dracula turn him into a vampire to fight against us." She said. "This is bad. And just as we thought we could try saving him, we're too late."

She was right and this was bad for the others and Ichigo to fight against Richard like this, even for Sonia to be this upset right now. Things only get worse for Urahara, Yoruichi, and the other six to arrive to be beaten already by Chainsaw Killer to soon be making his appearance.

"(Another monster?)" shock Sonia.

"They've gotten to everyone…" same with Chad.

For they see the others to go down for Orihime was left speechless in fear of her friends now.

"Oh, no…! Mr. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Kurodo, Ririn, and Noba…! They're all out cold."

And a mess to be lucky enough to still be alive, unless Chainsaw Killer and Richard would finish them off now, but they didn't to be stopped by Dracula's orders for now. Soon, to be walking in blood all over his body…Alucard finally appears for Ichigo, Sonia, and everyone else to see him to be a bit beaten up but he was unharmed. Still, something else wasn't right either. Sonia tries to run up to her partner in a hurry while Ichigo and Richard had a swinging sword to whipping type of battle.

"Alucard?" Ichigo said while fighting. "We got a problem here…! Richard has been-!"

"Oh, Alucard, this is awful…" Sonia said to sound upset. "Big Brother was taken by Dracula in one bite as his servant and mind control. I don't think Ichigo or the rest of us can stop him alone! Please help us…Huh?" she sees blood all over Alucard. "Alucard, you're covered in blood! But it's not yours, that's good. Still, have the others escaped? Please answer-!"

Not likely…Alucard shows from one light to shine on the corpses to see that the band and staff members were all killed…by Alucard's doing?! Huh? Urahara had to say something to the others while he was about to have enough strength to move around a bit.

"Ichigo…Rukia…Sonia…everyone…stop Alucard…he's been working for his own father Dracula…" he said in pain. "He's the spy…"

Now this was bad for Alucard then grabs hold of Sonia from behind to hold her down and Ichigo tries to come to her rescue.

"Sonia!" he was mad now. "Hey, Alucard! How could you-?!"

However, Richard stops Ichigo to whip him around so many times to be slash at all over his entire body in seconds.

"Stay out of this, boy!"

Ouch! That really had to hurt there, Ichigo won't give up though for Sonia tries getting out of Alucard's grasp to tell Chainsaw Killer and Richard to both stand down for now. This was bad…why would Alucard work for Dracula now? This doesn't make any sense! Sonia's brother who was now mind controlled and now a big shock of a traitor to her only childhood friend to be none other than Alucard to go rogue.

"Richard. Chainsaw. Enough, stand down. Father is coming." He said for the two to listen to him. "Looks like you all found out about me, huh? That Kisuke's a sneaky one, that old Soul Reaper…taking out the others was easy for me, so it had to be done to end it quickly than to make them all suffer by the Lillis' you know? Sonia, sorry you had to find out the hard way from me and your brother working for my Father now. But I've chose this new life for a reason, he's coming…"

"What? What do you mean?" Sonia was lost to not believe in any of this that was very real.

"I meant what I said. This world is dying, time for him, me, and for all of us to make a change for the better. I'm sorry it had to end up like this, I really am."

Not good for Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Kon, Hayame, Sonia, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba were all trapped now to be too weak to fight back in this battle since the other monsters weaken everyone. Three of them – with one mind controlled Richard, Chainsaw Killer, and the traitor Alucard. And with Dracula arriving, things will get ten times worse to have all four of them to finish Team Ichigo off.

"So, you chose your mess up father over us, Alucard?! No!" Sonia was mad and sad at the same time. "You used me and the villagers all along with your twisted lies, you traitor!"

No kidding! As Richard and Chainsaw Killer stayed put and Alucard had everything on hold for Ichigo, Sonia, and the others were trapped now, he soon appears from the doors to open for him. Dracula! He comes in for the others felt him out for Urahara to go out cold with the others but Yoruichi watches the whole thing to feel too weak to do anything else right now, she fears the worse to not be ready to stop Dracula, Alucard, Richard 'who was mind controlled', and/or Chainsaw Killer.

"No…it can't be him…!" feared Rukia.

"Rukia, you don't think…? You mean that he has come?" Renji asked.

"I'm afraid so, Renji."

Kon was freaking out while trying to be strong at least for Rukia and the other girls to protect, and his friends.

"It can't be…!" he said.

"No way…!" Ichigo was freaking out.

Soon the others from Renji, Kon, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Hayame, Ichigo, Sonia, and Yoruichi to see the King of Darkness finally makes his appearance to do something to all of them and the others too. As Alucard kept Sonia on hold with Ichigo stuck with Richard and Chainsaw blocking the others out of the way by using Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to be cut if any of them makes a move. That's so playing unfair here!

"Count Dracula!" both Sonia and Ichigo said together.

"Dracula?!" shock Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Hayame too.

Dracula looks at his enemies who are trying to stop him. From the Belmonts to have one working for him now, Alucard too in saying things to make his own half breed son to join on his side, seeing the others were weak, and seeing a female Belmont to be right where he wanted her to be.

"Ah, I just made it in time. Seems that the Lillis and my last six brightest soldiers have done well to weaken my enemies for me. Well done, Alucard, you sure lower their spirits down. Same with you too, Richard." He smiled. "Chainsaw, you did very well to make the others fall down to their defeat. You may stand down…I must look at each of my enemy that my son have reported to me of their every type of fighting skills that I've witness. I know how to beat all of you in seconds."

Seems that what Dracula said of Alucard who was the spy was all true for the others to try stopping Dracula together 'and not alone' for Sonia to warn them about doing it was a bad idea.

"No! We won't let you get away with this!" Rukia goes charging in.

"Ah, Rukia!" Kon tries to help her out. "Don't do it!"

"Stop!" same with Chad.

Bad move there…! As Rukia tries using her ice powers mix with her Zanpakto, Kon to try kicking Dracula, and Chad to punch him…his eyes glows up to make one wind to blow by pushing the three aside in seconds to go down to feel weak for they couldn't fight anymore! Wow! Good thing Ichigo's body was already to have Kon to feel the pain all over still. One hit to go down from this powerful monster! Not good to make Renji more upset to have Rukia get hurt, Uryu and Hayame were horrified like Ichigo and Sonia were too; and the same with Orihime to be shock from this nightmare to really be happening.

"No…Rukia! Chad! Kon!"

Renji goes after Dracula next to be using his Zanpakto.

"Why you…! Roar! Zabimaru!" he said while trying to strike Dracula down. "You'll pay for this...for my friends you've hurt and Rukia!"

As Dracula uses that move again for Orihime runs in to try shielding Renji, he just grabs Renji's weapon to electrocute his entire body to go down and hitting Orihime to the neck to go out cold next with one chop to still be breathing.

"Orihime! Renji!" Ichigo was horrified to have trouble getting up to try fighting on. "Leave them alone, you monster…!"

"No!" same with Sonia.

With Alucard removing Sonia's whip to keep her on hold, Dracula stops to see an arrow to stop him. Almost…Uryu steps in for him and Hayame to throw some feathers near Alucard, Richard, and Chainsaw Killer to stop them from doing anything else.

"Oh right, I forgot about you two lovers…"

When Dracula said that, looks like both Uryu and Hayame can still fight a little.

"Alucard…If there's one thing I find annoying to hate between Soul Reapers and Ichigo, are traitors like yourself. We trusted you! And now look what you have done!" he said in anger to get ready for another arrow to use. "I will never forgive you for this!"

Hayame joins in with her boyfriend to try wining this battle the best they could…

"For once, I agree with Uryu on that part." Said Hayame to point out to Alucard. "We will save Richard as soon as we stop Alucard first, save Sonia, ourselves, stop Dracula, and his giant friend too! Let's go!"

Wow, their love was strong to keep Uryu and Hayame going. Alucard will do what it takes to aid his father.

"Great…" said Alucard. "Father, what shall we do?"

Dracula gives his son an order to do and Richard while Chainsaw Killer stays put.

"Alucard, leave that girl to me. Both you and Richard just restrain them."

The two men understood their tasks…

"And orange hair boy?" ask mind controlled Richard.

"Leave him to me also." He said. "Remember, no killing please because either way I will do it when the time's right once I change the world real soon."

The two bows down to Dracula.

"Of course, Father. Richard, back me up." Said Alucard.

Alucard and Richard do just that for them to take on Uryu and Hayame to be ready for them. As Ichigo helps Sonia to be push back and sees her brother and her friend working for her enemy, she felt really upset to do anything at all.

"Big Brother, stop this! Alucard, why are you doing this to us?" she said in sadness.

"You okay, Sonia?" Ichigo checks on his friend.

Ichigo's a good friend to protect those who are dear to him 'or strangers who are good people', to not be in a bad mess to be trapped in. For Uryu and Hayame worked together to stop Alucard and Richard, but they were both fast to get shoot at or clawed down; for Richard to be fast to use any dark magic than the Belmont uses their weapons instead and the same whip to be cutting things down in seconds. While Alucard uses his sword or fire to electric skills to not get hurt against the two lovers. Back and forth to be happening, that's all I can say, for Yoruichi sees the rest…allowing Dracula to take care of Ichigo on his own and wanted something from Sonia the most as he approaches to them by walking slowly towards them.

"From four humans with special powers, one special Quincy, two unknown children, four Modsouls, five Soul Reapers, with one half of that with some human and Hollow within you, boy…and Sonia Belmont herself. One of the Belmonts to try slaying me to be very rare to have besides Trevor himself and the rest to Richard who's now under my powers to have his little sister trap thanks to Alucard to be working behind all your backs. So sad, isn't it?"

Dracula tries touching Sonia to be confused and scared, for Ichigo keeps her behind him to protect her.

"Stay back!"

"I don't think you'll have enough strength left to stop me…" Dracula ignores Ichigo to say something to Sonia next. "Sonia, I'm in love with you."

What?! So gross! And Alucard was all right with all of this to be really happening?! Not good…for Hayame to hear for Richard to start using some dark water to go down for Uryu to aid his girlfriend…giving Alucard a chance to strike him in seconds from the fires to burn up his entire body. No!

"Hayame!" Uryu shields Hayame's body from Alucard and Richard's double counter attack. "I got you!"

Not good…! Uryu was getting beaten badly. Even more than Hayame to see him be in pain.

"No Uryu!" she tries flying a few inches away from them. "Stop! Can't you see that he had enough?! Don't kill him, Alucard…!"

Alucard stops Richard for their job was already down for Uryu and Hayame couldn't fight back to be burn and cut down to see the rest like Yoruichi was too.

"Done." Said Richard. "Alucard."

"Yes, we'll wait with Chainsaw until my Father's done now."

For Ichigo to see Uryu and Hayame were out to still be standing, it was for the best for them not to get hurt anymore, or things would get worse. As the three bad guys watched the rest and the other three heard of Dracula confessing his love to Sonia, she and Ichigo were freaking out from all of this. So out of all the girls, he chose his enemies of the Belmonts to pick Sonia out of the rest…

"Love…Love me?" surprised Sonia to find that part to be grossed out. "You, Dracula, are in love with me? Sick! I find you to be a rotten person in this world who I wish for you to be dead!"

"And I love you for that." Said Dracula to be smiling in a wicked way.

Trying to use her attack of whipping to be burn up by Dracula's touch and the cross to holy water had no effect on him, or anything else to get stabbed by a throwing knife was nothing to him. Moving up closer to Sonia, he removes the gem that keeps her in the outfit for Dracula to crush it to lose her weapons, whip, and armor to be a wearing type of clothes now, and she was weak to do anything else.

"Did Dracula just destroyed Sonia's weapons and armor power…?" shock Yoruichi. "(At this rate, none of us don't stand a chance. This might be in the end for all of us tonight!)"

Well, none of us don't want that to happen! Of course, for Ichigo to have his Zanpakto up 'only to have the Belmont powers of his to run out for now' to try saving his life. All of this to protect his friends and Sonia from the likes of Dracula.

"Stop it!" he was mad now. "Leave Sonia alone…! Once I stop you, Dracula, your son will be next who used all of us…Along with Richard to beat the crap out of him to be saved and that Frankenstein freak will go down next!"

"Ichigo…! Don't… (Ah, man…He can still fight. But I don't know how much power he has left in his body.)" said Sonia to be worried about Ichigo's condition.

She was right…Can Ichigo withstand against Dracula on his own with little strength he has left? Only for him to try beating Dracula, but he finds him to be a joke.

"Oh, I'm so scared. A weak Soul Reaper thinks he will stop me on his own? Even with that special Belmont that you and your human friends have, it still won't stop me." Dracula then powers up. "However, I'll show you that I mean business to make Sonia mine by teaching you a lesson. So, whenever you're ready…"

Seems like Dracula will fight off against Ichigo for a bit as Sonia, Uryu, Hayame, and Yoruichi watches the whole thing as Alucard, Richard, and Chainsaw Killer wait for their boss 'to know of the outcome to happen soon enough'. For Ichigo goes all out to have his Soul Reaper powers of his Zanpakto of Zangetsu to charge up from Shikai and goes in to Bankai mode.

"Bankai!" he gets it out. "Tensa Zangetsu! Let's go!"

For Ichigo and Dracula clash in battle for a sword to…the King of Darkness himself uses his hands only to create powerful gust of wind that cannot be seen? Not good, just like Jin uses. As Uryu fears the worse to warn his friend about while he was still down and was getting cared by Hayame to stay by his side.

"Ichigo…you fool…don't be a hero…"

From Ichigo swinging and firing his attacks on Dracula to move away and shields himself like it was nothing to him, he then uses some bats to blind Ichigo to come at his quickly to then appearing out of nowhere to freeze up his body with one special move of Dracula's for Ichigo had trouble getting out.

"Fair play, boy, not bad. But still, it's nothing for what I can do like this one to make your body freeze up by using my shadow powers to surround my enemies to weaken them whole like you are now…Time that we end this silly battle so have a piece of my next move!" Dracula uses a type of energy whip to type Ichigo's entire body up to squeeze him up like so to then letting it go with one powerful hit. "Don't blink."

One tightness to be release hurts Ichigo to bleed all over his body to scream out in pain 'for Alucard saw that part coming'. No! Shocking to Sonia, Uryu, Hayame, and Yoruichi 'and even for Ichigo himself too' he was out to not fight any more for his Bankai form gives out after a hit like that.

"No! Ichigo!" Sonia screams in pain.

"What…? What happen?" Hayame was lost. "One minute Dracula was using a move to tighten up Ichigo, and then the next…I couldn't tell. It was so fast!"

Dracula then grabs a whole of Ichigo by the neck to do something else next unless he gets something from Sonia to spare his life, or watch him die before her eyes.

"Now then, boy, I might have to borrow you again. This might hurt a bit…"

He begins to use his hands to stab Ichigo in the chest to hurt him a lot unless he makes Sonia say something that Dracula wants to hear from her.

"Dracula, stop! Can't you see that Ichigo has loss?! No more! Let him go!"

"You mean him? I will if you say that you love me." He kept on doing it to poor Ichigo to be in pain. "If you don't, I'm afraid he will die in seconds if I keep this up."

Not even the other three couldn't do anything about it now. Making a hard choice for Ichigo tries to tell Sonia not to listen to Dracula and for her to cry in tears for so many things to be happening today, she goes down on her knees to say it by force.

"(Ichigo…) I love…love…you…Dracula…" said Sonia quietly.

"Hmm…Could you repeat that again, my dear? Sorry, I couldn't hear you from this boy's screams." Dracula stabs Ichigo much deeper. "Again please."

No, Ichigo! It was so hard to see him in pain like this and finally Sonia said it even louder now.

"I said...I love you, Dracula!" she said it to be crying. "(Ichigo, I'm sorry…it's up to you and your friends to stop him as well as, Alucard, save Richard, and save my people now. I can't fight no more.)"

"Sonia…"

Ichigo didn't like on what Sonia just said…For Dracula to let Ichigo down now to walk over to Sonia next since now she was finally his to have by force. Gross! For a vampire like him to grab hold of Sonia to have his hands on her face and waist was so mess up.

"Good, good. Yes, I've chosen the right woman for me to help me rule the world forever. So lovely…" he kisses Sonia on the neck. "And for that…I must make sure you stay mine with one simple bite mark!" Dracula bites down on Sonia's neck to become a vampire slave like Richard was to only be his bride. "There we go."

The other four were horrified to see what just happened to Sonia…

"Sonia!" shock Uryu, Hayame, and Yoruichi.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Ichigo demanded to know while he was still in pain.

From Sonia feeling cold and weak, her body was changing a little to have the curse mark of Dracula's to be his now for only by killing him will break the curse for her and Richard. But they can't!

"Simple…I've plan the fangs of my curse within Sonia's blood veins now to become a vampire like me…slowly she will like what I've done to her brother to be my servant in battle. Once bitten, you are living creature cannot break the smell to feast on blood, murder anyone, and have the powers of a real vampire just like me to do what it takes to spread further throughout the world, unless a will power can happen to hold it off can be painful for only I can stop it or by trying to kill me is another thing too. So, it won't matter if you try to escape from me, Sonia Belmont, I will find you somehow for your curse will lead me to you wherever you may go to soon marry me and allow me to change this world like your powers. You're far more than a Belmont member or a Soul Reaper, I knew that you have to belong to me when I first lay eyes on you and I was right." He approaches to Sonia again. "Now, my dear, come to me-!"

"No…! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

For Sonia to be screaming out and then disappears out of nowhere for Dracula to miss his chance to have her. For him, Richard, Alucard, and Chainsaw Killer have loss sight of her to be gone, even from this world. Huh?

"She's gone." Said Richard.

"Father?"

Dracula puts his hands up to tell Alucard and the other two that everything would be fine to feel out that Sonia was still around from the curse he has given to her.

"It's fine. She's out there somewhere…Let her be for now. Let us return to the castle, for we shall see her friends to stopping them all again real soon. Other plans must be done." Said the vampire king.

Chainsaw Killer, Richard, and Alucard understood to follow Dracula to leave the ruined building for good to leave the others to be upset and such to have Sonia to leave out of nowhere.

"Yes, father." Said Alucard to see Ichigo, Hayame, Uryu, and Yoruichi once more. "Good-bye, friends."

What was up with Alucard joining on bad guy's side? Not good for Dracula to leave to have his victory to be a sweet one so far and more to come along.

"Enjoy your defeat in this first battle, boy, with your friends too. But the war is far from over for Sonia is still be mine. So one victory for me. Farewell for now." He laughs on his way out.

And so, Dracula, Alucard, Richard, and Chainsaw Killer take off for they've won this battle for tonight; for no one was killed but Sonia went missing. Was she dead? For Hayame to be upset for Sonia to be gone and hugs Uryu to feel ashamed for losing, and Ichigo was a mess to try calling out to Sonia with his hand reaching out to where Sonia was once standing at.

"(Sonia…what happened? Where are you? Please don't be dead…!)" he was crying to remember the good to bad times he had with Sonia Belmont to have images of her from every flashback. "(Sonia…Sonia…! Sonia! SONIA!)" Ichigo got so bad to get up a little to start cutting the windows down for all the glasses a lot to let out his anger and sadness of the loss of Sonia to fail her 'part of Ichigo's code of honor', after doing all of that from screaming in anger, he then falls to be crying.

How sad…For Hayame gets up to aid Uryu on the battle they've all lost. The two help the others out first while giving Ichigo some space to let out the sorrow for they had to tell the others on what happened. As Chad, Orihime, Kon, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba finally come to – they say it to them about what Dracula did and to Sonia. A sad thing to be crying on the loss 'for Kon, Orihime, Hayame, Uryu, and Ichigo were crying a lot more' and the others were just upset…I think Tessai, Orihime, and Rukia better start healing them back up at a time and they do little by little to wait until the next fight with Dracula happens…For Uryu to think that their enemy was very deadly to be stopped, it was to be a lot more than training to do, they need more help.

"All of this…And we've loss. From one who's brainwash, one traitor, and Sonia…What's for us to do now? (I know how you feel, Ichigo, I'm like that too.)"

Tell us about it, Uryu, this was bad. For Ichigo to be sitting in sadness for Orihime to quietly heal him back up for him to have one goal in mind, revenge to stop Alucard and Dracula now to saving Richard and his home world afterwards – for this battle was only the beginning of everything.

"(Dracula…Alucard…I will never forgive neither of you two on what has happened tonight. I swear on my life, I will avenge Sonia to complete her task.)" he said.

Yep, also something was a bit off. With Sonia gone so was Yoruichi for Hayame to notice too. Why was that? For Hayame was the first to discover that part on her own and for Urahara to know something about it for himself than the others don't. Wait…What?

"Huh? Where's Yoruichi at?" she asked. "What's going on here?"

Good question, what was happening?! Well, something was for Sonia was out cold to still be alive within a or rather the…Senkaimon? She was floating from the World of the Living and in to the-? The Soul Society to land down gently near the Seireitei area outside of the Gotei 13 place of all the 13 Court guard Squads live at. For one Soul Reaper to report the issue at hand to have a medic team to carry her to Squad 4 to be recovered right away; a meeting was at foot for Retsu to report to Yamamoto right away for those two, along with Soi Fon, Byakuya, Sajin, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ukitake to soon learn about Sonia Belmont's arrival to come to their world of the Soul Society somehow without using the gate. How's that even possible? Once Retsu described everything to the head captain himself…

"What…? Are you absolutely certain about all of this, Captain Unohana?"

"I am, Head Captain Yamamoto sir." She said calmly. "A human to be half something else from this world of a Soul Reaper too has fallen from the World of the Living and in to our world an hour ago. The one who's aiding the two lieutenants from Squad 13, Rukia as well as Squad 6 and Renji of the Dracula battles to be happening. She's alive to have some blood transfer to her right away. Reasons of her showing up is still unknown or who she really is."

For Yamamoto 'from the look on his face', he already knows all about Sonia herself. Huh? How so?

"(Impossible…I knew something was different from this Belmont girl, but it's true. All of it.)" he was lost in words for the others to see. "I don't believe it!"

"Sir?" all nine of the other captains were lost.

"Everyone, we must keep Sonia Belmont safe and guarded throughout the Soul Society!"

Once Yamamoto said that, this comes to a big surprise for everyone else to hear about it for all from captains 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, and 13.

"Treat a human?"

"Oh, my…"

"What for, Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"I find this job to be impossible."

"Really?"

"No way!"

"What's the real reason?"

"Old Man Yamamoto-!"

"Enough!" he said to them all. "I meant it, that's an order for the other lieutenants to know about this too. It would seem that Ichigo needs our help from the battle to soon happen against another Bount who's none other than Count Dracula. He has made his markings on this poor girl...!" Yamamoto was very angry about it. "I won't let him make her into a full vampire!"

Wow…! Seems that Yamamoto was serious for the others to stop questioning him and to listen in now, for Hitsugaya calmly asks him on why Sonia was so important to all of them, even for the old man himself? Now kidding, what gives?

"For give us, sir, we weren't thinking straight." Said Hitsugaya. "Just answer us this question. Is like you know a lot about this Sonia Belmont, why is that?"

He was right, for Yamamoto gives them his answer that changes everything throughout this entire saga for the real deal to happen next, and a lot more to come for the battle and for everyone else to be ready for in both worlds. Yeah, why did Yamamoto care about Sonia Belmont's safety so much? Well, be ready for this big surprise, everyone. He then sighs to say his answer…

"That's because…she is my long-lost niece. The only daughter Sonia Yamamoto who's my brother's daughter."


	24. From World of Living into Soul Society

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

What?! Yamamoto himself has a niece? And it's none other than Sonia Belmont to be a human and a Soul Reaper? Not a Belmont? Saying that his brother had a daughter, what happen back then…? The other captains must learn more about this story since Sonia was recovering at Squad 4 right now after getting bitten from Dracula's curse to take over her 'or tries to', leaving the others from the World of the Living of Ichigo to think that Sonia was killed. But she was alive and well from the looks of it. Hopefully, Yoruichi will give out her reasons of her being gone as she comes back as a cat; while Ichigo was upset for Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Hayame, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to worry about him more than themselves to be recovering well thanks to Rukia, Orihime, and Tessai's help. Seems that him, Jinta, Ururu, and Urahara know of the mess to let the others know of the good news in a bit. More on that later…But first let's get back to the Soul Society for Yamamoto has some explaining to do for all the nine other captains. No kidding!

"What?!" Soi Fon was really shock. "But Head Captain Yamamoto…! We never knew you had a niece to begin with!"

"It's true." Retsu show everyone the test results. "Both him and Sonia are related. Surprising, isn't it?"

The papers were right for Sonia was related in the Yamamoto family.

"If that's the case, how did this human arrive in the Soul Society?" ask Byakuya. "No gate was open."

"True, Captain Kuchiki, it wasn't. She had the power to do it. I didn't know about it until today, a very rare power for a half breed of a Soul Reaper has within them." Explain Yamamoto. "Forgive me, everyone, I had reasons why I didn't explain why I had a niece in the first place because I thought she was dead. My brother's only child left in his family after what happen to him and his wife. I wish his three sons would see this if they didn't get departed away from the area to see this day." He then clears his throat. "Now then, allow me explain the story about my brother's life and his youngest child in the family who's name is Sonia Yamamoto…"

Guess I better explain Yamamoto's story…Yamamoto had an older brother to be the head captain of all the 13 Court Guard Squads from long ago to be a proud family member to protect souls and stop Hollows for centuries. That's when one day he spotted a human girl with long blonde hair to have a type of special power for a human like she was; taking her in for the man to fall in love to soon get married and had children together; from three brothers from oldest, middle one, and shortest too for them to one day becoming Soul Reapers themselves to be half human too along with the youngest daughter in the Yamamoto family who was none other than Sonia to be half of those things and powers too on her mother's side. For Yamamoto was proud of his older brother to be an uncle to his three nephews and one niece.

Years later for Sonia and her three brothers train hard to become Soul Reapers for this girl to do the same thing while having adventures throughout the entire Soul Society to help out others and making friends over time to love this little girl for her mother, father, Yamamoto, and her brothers all love her; things then change when one day a storm happen to make powerful rain type of floods to try killing the villagers to drown from their homes for all of the Soul Reapers saves them all with Sonia's help for her brothers…but then she falls in to try holding on to dear life, couldn't reach her father's hand to be drifted away to they all thought that she was dead – but in truth Sonia had the power all along to lose her memories from the Soul Society and goes to the World of the Living to be found by the mayor of the village, Master Keigo Shu, Richard, Maria, and Howey's home to take her in to say that she was a Belmont 'to try to protect Sonia by making up a story', only to be adopted by one who was Richard only the last of his kind 'the real one'; since then Sonia grew up becoming a Belmont for the battle against Dracula would happen and it has. So, what happened to Yamamoto's older brother, his three nephews, and the sister-in-law of his during the years? Not a good one to say the least…

What everyone thought that 'even for Yamamoto during the time' thinking that Sonia was dead, it was bad for her father to come down with some type of disease to have a few months to live; only for his three sons to travel as Soul Reapers to become one to protect lives for many of the years alone within the Soul Society to have their father pass away years later for his younger brother to take over since then and he still is today. Sad, wasn't it? From one father passing away to happen out of the blue and his sons traveling their own paths, what of the mother you ask? Well, one day she just disappears for no one nor Yamamoto haven't seen her since then to leave for many years since Sonia was growing up for today it was good news for him to hear about his niece to still be alive. So yeah, on to that part! And that's the story to tell for the others felt upset after hearing all about it to sound very sad.

"How tragic…" said Sajin.

"Sorry, Old Man Yamamoto, we didn't know." Same with Shunsui. "None of us did but now we do."

That they all do for all ten of the captains. Yamamoto was happy that they finally get it now, it didn't bother with him to tell them everything.

"That's quite all right, everyone…I'm just happy to see Sonia again. A Belmont, I guess that would make sense from the battle they're facing against the Count Dracula." Said Yamamoto. "Now do you all understand why you must protect Sonia at all coast while we must face this battle against Dracula and his monsters?"

All of them nodded a 'yes' on that part to understand everything.

"Forgive us, Head Captain Yamamoto." Said Hitsugaya. "If that's what you want us to do for us captains and lieutenants, then we shall."

"Well, whatever I guess…I wonder how strong this Sonia person is?" question Kenpachi.

"I wish to study upon her myself." Said Mayuri.

So much for those two captains, I don't think the others nor Yamamoto or even Ukitake think that they should leave Sonia be on this one. Not hurting, experimenting, fighting, or scaring this one.

"Now hold up, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurotsuchi! No one's fighting or running tests on Sonia! She's one of us, not an animal."

No kidding! You tell them, Ukitake, because either one of them isn't happening…

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted. "Until Sonia awakens, we'll hold off this meeting for a while with a two-hour break. Once she wakes up, we will welcome her to the Soul Society to stay in for reasons while we also prepare for the battle against Dracula real soon. Now then, you're all dismissed."

They understood Yamamoto to leave the room for the time being 'until Sonia wakes up'. How was she going to handle the surprise and changes that she just entered herself into? And what's worse…how was Sonia going to feel to face against Alucard and her mind controlled brother 'or rather her step-brother' Richard later? So much to handle…Elsewhere at Dracula's hideout of his castle for him to drink some red wine for his victory that he has won since last night a nice one to know that he will beat Ichigo and the others to take over the entire world under his control since he had Sonia, Richard, and Alucard in his grasps now. Seeing his enemies looking upset 'to think that Sonia was killed' but she wasn't to make sure that he kept his eye on her to still be his to wed soon. Gross!

"Ah, another victory, another wonderful way to show my enemies who I've defeated little by little for the worse was yet to come. That was only a warm up. With Sonia to be mine in another world, her dear brother under my spell, and my half breed son who has been working for me all along." He said while drinking. "And yet…I must make sure my next line of monsters to have a little fun, from the World of the Living and where Sonia is at. I might as well prepare for the upcoming fights to be ready for." Dracula calls out for Deku after finishing his drink. "Deku, gather up my best warriors right away."

Deku heard his boss loud and clear to sound the bells to summon the powerful other members to finally show themselves 'besides the three we already know of so far'.

" **Of course, Lord Dracula. The bell has been toll already to all be here in seconds."** He said and laughs-like crazy while flying. **"What a good win from last night. With those humans outnumbered, we have nothing that will stop us now. What joy!"**

"That we do, Deku. Now then…My fellow men and milady, come forth!"

Once Dracula calls out for his other top henchmen 'besides Deku', it begins for Alucard, Richard, and Chainsaw Killer show themselves too as they join in a line – from Succubus, Shaft, and Death. And with the other top and stronger monsters to be in the background, they are the bosses from the Symphony of the Night video game thing with some of them from 64 and such for the leftovers…For you will all soon see later. Now for the introduction as Deku to show and tell for his master Dracula.

" **Here they are…A giant hand-made monster who cuts any living thing in half with a chainsaw as his weapon, the Chainsaw Killer. Beautiful female creature with a deadly power to suck your soul with her lust, Succubus. Deadly wizard of dark magic to make anything happen with one touch, Shaft. Once a proud Belmont member who's our enemy, but with Richard Belmont trap it's fine by us thanks to it, and thanks to a little friend of ours…half human and half vampire to once been against his own father who now works for us after he was awaken today for a whole new world to not be mess with, Alucard. The deadly Grim Reaper around to make anything happen for our lord himself, Death. And finally, me…Deku, the smartest Vampire Bat who gathers data and reports it all using my own magic."** Said Deku. **"We are all here as you commanded, Lord Dracula."**

Soon Deku and the rest of the gang bow to their lord to do whatever it takes for Dracula to have it all.

"Good, good…It's been a while, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting for most of you, but I believe you're already know what's going on so far, correct?" he asked each of them.

For Chainsaw Killer did by making some noises from his weapon for him to understand and Richard to get it loud and clear.

"Way ahead of you, Lord Dracula…"

" **I'm still amazed that you, Alucard, went through so much trouble to betray with the enemy to join us. We knew all along. Or rather, both Lord Dracula and I knew that this day would come."** Said Shaft. **"Revenge for your human mother is pointless to do after all and you finally see the light…or rather or dark side of that to let things go."**

Alucard had his other reasons than that one to use his sword to move fast when swinging it around.

"Believe what you want, Shaft, but I got my own reasons for me to join with all of you and mine alone." He said to be looking at his former friends. "I chose this new life for a better world so we would have an equal right to know on who lives or dies, good or evil at long last with Father pulling the strings. Our enemies…they mean nothing to me, for the villagers, Maria, nor Sonia mean nothing to me either."

For the other monsters laughed like Deku did and so was Succubus to enjoy her fun moments to love Dracula a lot 'like she was really in love with her boss for him to not care about her'. Even with a good look, it means nothing to him to love Sonia only.

" **Looks like we made someone mad."** She said to be attracted to the other male monsters but Alucard and Dracula. **"I hope your own son doesn't bested you at the slightest, Lord Dracula."**

" **Not likely…"** Death said to show his weapon off next. **"I sense things from the others, and if Alucard was using us, I would've have his head in seconds, but I felt no such thing. I've seen far worse betrayals than a spy for another. In other words, no one likes to tell about it in the end thanks to your truly."**

Guess Death means business to serve Dracula to find a traitor if he did to kill anyone earlier of their time in seconds with one touch or cut from his scythe. Yep, he meant it. For Dracula reports to them on the latest news on what's to come next and/or what to do before his real goal could happen.

"That we do, Death." Said the King of Darkness himself. "Now then…all of you listen, my top warriors and other monsters alike! I've summon you all here to prepare on the fight we shall finally complete after many long centuries to make it in to reality of my own world order. However, the boy known as Ichigo with his human friends, Modsouls, Quincy, and some of the Soul Reapers are in our way. So…some of you will go to their world to cause some trouble to stop them while I watch. Alucard, Chainsaw, Shaft, and Death will stay with me until we can soon strike again when I say so. The rest of you monsters, don't let your other kind nor the seven other soldiers' deaths be for nothing! Go seek out Sonia Belmont, but capture her alive if you must in this Soul Society world that she's in right now. Deku will send each of you out little at a time by my command as he, Succubus, and Richard will back him up if there are some…difficulties to come about. That is it for now, and to those who stand in our way who mean nothing then you have my permission to end their miserable lives in seconds. Are we cleared on that?"

Once Dracula said that – the seven warriors and the other monsters said it loud and clear on each of their end saying 'sir, yes sir' type of thing or something to get the point. Chainsaw Killer heard it just fine. So did Richard, Shaft, Death, Succubus, Deku, and Alucard…all of it.

"When you are ready, Lord Dracula, we will strike."

" **As you command."**

" **What fun this will all be to finally win this war."**

" **I can't wait, how lovely…"**

" **Yes, Lord Dracula!"**

"Whatever it takes to make a new world, then yes Father." Said Alucard. "Some sacrificing are meant to be made sometimes."

Not good…Soon enough, Dracula leaves the rest to them as he watches on back from the World of the Living the most, while Deku does the same for the Soul Society too from within a crystal ball.

"Good. And yes, Alucard, we will make this whole world better real soon. Now then, that is all for now until I give another command in the mid future. You may carry out the rest of the task on standby. Keep your strength active…" he said to go somewhere for now. "Dismiss."

With Dracula having a walk around his castle alone, the others dismiss for now to carry out some of the task to do right away. For Alucard to look at Richard, the other monsters, Dracula, and his men for something was really on his mind for his reasons to join his father's side that had something to do besides avenging his human mother Lisa, so what was it? Anyways, we get back to the Soul Society…As Sonia wakes up to remember battling Dracula and his monsters with Ichigo and his friends even from last night to make things worse – her step brother Richard was mind controlled by his own enemy, Alucard's betrayal, and her to get bitten by Dracula's bite to become his bride. Seeing a flash of light afterwards, she wakes up to dream about the rest as she remembers it all 'good thing she didn't lose her memories but sadly her Belmont powers were all gone'. Waking up to be in Squad 4's place in the medic room to be confused to see everything around her, Sonia falls out of the bed to start panicking.

"(Huh? What…? What's going on? Where am I?)" she remembers what happened from last night to hurt her so much and the bite mark on her neck. "(Dracula has cursed me, Alucard's been working for his own father against us, and Richard…why did he become a vampire…? Where's Ichigo?)" Sonia was a bit weak to walk around to try finding the others down the hallways. "Hello? Ichigo? Ichigo?! (He was hurt by Dracula, so why can't I find him?) Rukia? Renji? Orihime? Chad, Uryu? Hayame? Kon? Urahara? Yoruichi? Anyone?" Sonia makes her way outside of the place to see that she wasn't on Earth anymore. "Where is everybody?" she then looked at herself in a mirror to be wearing a white komodo to dress differently. "Ah! Why am I in a weird world of feudal Japan while wearing a Gisha outfit?!"

Just then, a Soul Reaper spotted Sonia to try to help her out…

"Oh, yes you! Sonia! You've awaken! Come with me." He approaches to her. "I have orders to bring you to the 13 Court Guard Squad. You must be still weak, let me aid you."

Only for Sonia to be freaking out to make a run for it for the Soul Reaper to try catching her to help out, not to hurt her for she doesn't know what's going on yet.

"(Oh, no…!)" she runs away. "Stay away from me!"

"Ah!" he follows Sonia. "Come back! You're still too weak to move around!"

"I don't know where I am, I only know two other Soul Reapers are like Rukia Renji! Don't hurt me!" Sonia said while running away.

Hard for one Soul Reaper to aid Sonia alone for he gets his Hell Butterfly to relay a message to help him help Sonia before she hurts herself for the random ones to make their way to the area. Oh, boy…An odd chasing scene.

"Back up! I need back up now! The human and Soul Reaper Sonia is on the loose to might be hurt! Please for any Soul Reapers out there, come and assist! me! And whatever you do, don't hurt her, Sonia is just scared!"

For Sonia to try running while still feeling weak against the pain she was in and was both scared and confused, lots of other Soul Reapers try to chase as they try calming her down was hard enough…the other captains and lieutenants join in as well to have Sonia to keep her from moving around so much – from top, bottom, above, underneath, around, and such was a silly chase for them as Sonia was too good to outsmart all of them in seconds, to even tired them all out. Trying to hide from all of them by hiding between the walls to crawl through to make her way out of the area to wherever she could go to next. Still feeling weak from what she's been through and from the bite mark, poor Sonia didn't know what she could do to fall on her knees to hate the feeling to be very painful – the curse of Dracula's mark was only the beginning from half of her blood to get drained to become under his control.

"(Ouch...my head really hurt…)" she said to try getting back up. "What's wrong with me?"

Trying to make a run for it again, for it was Jushiro Ukitake himself! Ukitake appears to bump in to Sonia to fall again and scared to see someone else who has found her. For him to approach to Sonia calmly and slowly with a smile on his face.

"Oh, there you are, Sonia. I'm guess I've found you first. Sorry we gave you such a scared."

"Ah, get back!" Sonia move backwards away from Ukitake.

I hope he can try calming her down so Sonia won't hurt herself from falling from a river bank in the area to be off the edge from behind. She then falls into the waters to be wash away.

"Oh, no!" he jumps in to save Sonia. "I'm coming!" Ukitake does his best to swim to Sonia to reach out to her while holding on to something for the two tries to not to be wash away. "Sonia! Grab my hand! Please! You'll drown!"

Ukitake was ricking it all from the running river streams to save Sonia's life. Seeing that the world she was in was all right to have different Soul Reapers than Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai were to see so much more. Holding on to dear life, she reaches her hand out to him for Ukitake to take it and pulls Sonia out of safety and back on solid ground. He saved her life! Cool!

"Wow…You saved me."

Ukitake could only do 'while he was wet' was to place his hand on Sonia's to be smiling for doing of all the rescuing.

"Good, I'm happy to see you safe and sound. Welcome to the Soul Society." He said to be aiding by her back on Ukitake's feet.

For Sonia heard so much about the place she was in right now to be real and to believe in it now like she told her other friends about her mission. From Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Tessai, and Urahara's words were all true about where the Soul Reapers live and do in their line of work. Seeing the entire place so far, it was no dream to be a reality 'it was real'.

"So, this is the Soul Society that Rukia and Renji both told me about. Same with Ichigo and the others including both Urahara and Yoruichi too…" she was amazed. "I don't know how I got here, but this is incredible."

"Oh, you know Rukia?" ask Ukitake. "She's my lieutenant in Squad 13. Sorry, I'm her captain. I know a lot about her and the friends she has made from the World of Living."

This surprises Sonia when Ukitake told her that to be speechless on the whole thing to trust in him…Soon his other two lieutenants arrive from that squad rush over to check on their captain 'to worry about him due to Ukitake's condition' Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. They fight a lot, for they seem to have a thing for one another deep down.

"Captain! Captain Ukitake!" the two said together.

"Oh, and here are my other lieutenants arriving." He said to help Sonia to carry back. "Here we go. I wish to aid you, you're far too weak to do anything right now. If you like, Sonia, I can accompany you to the 13 Court Guard Squad room if you like."

Aw, he's affording to aid Sonia for help to carry her, cute! Seems that she has no choice now. With Ukitake waving to the two as they approach to their captain to ask so many questions to ask him. A lot of them…From Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Sir, I was so worried about you! Besides being soaked wet, it was all worth it to save this half human and Soul Reaper girl there?"

Sentaro sees Sonia for Kiyone to push him aside to see her next.

"That you did, Captain! Thank goodness you got out of there safely with this girl!"

Soon the two begin to fight at each other again…

"Hey! I was the one who saw this girl first!" said Sentaro. "Quit hogging all of the glory, Kiyone!"

"Back off, Sentaro!" she snapped back. "I was the one who saw both her and our captain aiding her rescue!"

And it keeps on going and going for Ukitake carries Sonia away to take her to the area right away.

"Excuse me, you two, but when you have a chance to clear the area to report the news back, please do. I have to escort Sonia here to the 13 Court Guard Squad area right away." He takes off to keep Sonia happy. "What a first day for you in the Soul Society this turn out to be, you know?"

"Ah…yeah." Sonia just answer back for she was thinking about Alucard from the good times and not the bad ones. "(Wow, he's kind of cute…But still, why did Alucard treated me when we were friends? Oh, Alucard, why have you betrayed us?)"

Nice guy, isn't he? And cute too…for the other Soul Reapers to return for both Sentaro and Kiyone to still be fighting 'and yelling at the rest of them that all was well to continue to fight with each other', all was taken care now. Will Sentaro and Kiyone ever learn? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows! Well, seems now Sonia will get a warm welcome to the Soul Society from the other Soul Reapers on what's to come for her next…Now we get back to the World of the Living for Urahara to hear the news from some help for him to gather Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Uryu, Hayame, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Kon, and Ichigo together at his shop place to tell them something 'since they're all healed up now' for Ichigo was still down in the dumps to be unable to do anything about Sonia who was gone, 'or so he thought'. Tessai tells Urahara of the others arrival.

"Mr. Kisuke, they're here."

Ririn gets everything set up for she tells both Kurodo and Noba to work faster as they try to make the place nice and neat.

"Hey! They're coming so look nice!" she said.

The two-finish cleaning up in seconds now for Kurodo and Noba.

"All done!"

"Me too…"

Those three Modsouls can do a lot more than sensing things like Bounts and fighting with skills in their Gigais 'and maybe Kon can too'. For Urahara hears the news to come out from the other room to greet everyone.

"Ururu. Jinta. Has Yoruichi come back yet?"

Once he asks that, she was for the two to answer back to their boss of the good news.

"She's back in our world now, Boss." Said Jinta.

"So whenever you're ready, they're here." Same with Ururu.

And for the rest to show up for no one 'from Chad, Hayame with Uryu, Rukia with Kon, Renji, or Orihime couldn't cheer Ichigo up since yesterday' for none of them like him to be this sad; for none of them don't know about Sonia was still alive either 'not just yet'. But they will know the rest once Urahara tells them all for him and the others to come out from the other room to say everything.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're all here." He said. "How are you guys feeling?" Urahara sees that they were all healed but their hearts weren't. "Oh…Right, from last night's battle. We may have loss, but we'll win this war soon enough, right? Dracula won't stop us the next time we see him, right? Anyways, look who's back from the Soul Society with good news." Urahara calls out to her. "Oh, Yoruichi…"

And out from the other door that Urahara opens up, there she was looking all better now to recover, was Yoruichi herself in her cat form. She was all right!

"Wait, isn't that…?" surprised Orihime.

"It is…" same with Chad.

"It's Yoruichi in her cat form." Said Hayame.

"That it is, Hayame, but where was she after the battle from last night when we loss?" questioned Uryu.

"Hmm…Hard to say." Kon tries to think to ask Rukia and Renji about it. "Do you know? Any of you two…?"

Sadly, both Rukia and Renji didn't know about Yoruichi's whereabouts when she got hurt from Chainsaw Killer to disappear on them when it also happen to Sonia form that moment.

"Sorry, Kon, I don't know."

"Don't look at me."

This made Kon get upset over nothing for not a very good answer that he has gotten from them.

"Aaaah! Come on now! Could someone please tell me what the hell happened after the fight with this Yoruichi person and when Sonia was killed?!" Kon demanded to know.

"Relax, everyone. I'm here."

Yep, Yoruichi comes back in her cat form. Why? She was weak to do something to go from the Soul Society for Sonia to then becoming a cat to heal up leaving the others surprise to see her looking well. Still, why does her voice change to a man when in cat form…? I still don't get it.

"Ah! Yoruichi?!" shock Ichigo. "You're okay!"

"About time your attitude has finally changed, Ichigo, I'm fine now. I'm in this form after saving Sonia from using her powers to transfer herself from the World of the Living and in to the Soul Society." She said. "For you all see, she's alive to be recovering with the other Soul Reapers right now at the 13 Court Guard Squads as we speak for me to report on what happen to hear back from her real soon. They'll be aiding us in battle to stop Dracula. So we must plan for the upcoming Dracula wars that's about to happen."

Once Yoruichi said that for her to smile about and Urahara too…Ichigo's reaction to change to be very shock about it all…

"No way…"

And for the others to be happy too even for Urahara's three co-workers with the three Modsouls as well to be cheering with joy to hear that Sonia was still alive.

"Good news, right?" said Urahara.

Soon Rukia was happy to hear about it along with Renji too.

"Sonia's okay!"

"Get the hell out…"

Soon Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Hayame cheer with joy too.

"How wonderful!"

"We can still win this war."

"Yes! Yes!" Hayame was cheering to also hug Uryu. "This is wonderful! Isn't it, Uryu?"

He was blushing to be hugged Hayame back to be liking it too.

"Wow…I mean-!" he clears his throat. "Yes, it is, Hayame, wonderful news there."

Kon was dancing with joy to hear about Sonia who was still alive and well like everyone else was.

"Oh, yes! She is alive!"

As for Ichigo, he then felt that Sonia was fine to leave his world to not feel her out then, now he does to feel like himself to be really happy about it.

"(Sonia…she's alive…she's okay…)" he then let's out a big scream of joy. "Yes!"

One thing remains…what really happen last night? Yoruichi explains to the rest that Sonia was born a human and a Soul Reaper from long ago for Yamamoto was her uncle for his brother was her real father to they all thought to be dead but she wasn't; to be found and raise to think she was a Belmont member to train hard with Richard to stop Dracula to have him under the King of Darkness and Alucard to betray them all. From a life of death move for Sonia had a rare power to make her own portal from the World of the Living to the Soul Society for her powers had saved herself in time, also allowing Yoruichi to use her Flash Steps move to go in with her for Urahara to notice. But the others did to see one flash of light. Makes sense. Anyways, she catches Sonia for Yoruichi to help her stop the bleeding in time before landing to get her to the area for the Squad 4 team to recover Sonia to report back as she told them on what happen to get back soon to ask for their help, they would join them. With Yoruichi weak now to leave a note for Sonia and then turning to a cat to go back to the World of the Living alone, she relies this message to all the Soul Reapers – from captains and lieutenants too.

"Get this girl to the medical center now!" she said to leave in a hurry. "I need to head on back, learn more about Sonia Belmont who appears to be more than just a human girl of the Belmont family. Also, from her betrayal friend from Alucard is the enemy; and one under Count Dracula's control to have more monsters on his side name Richard Belmont, we're going to need a lot of help. The darkness is coming to all of our worlds."

After that, Yoruichi took off to come back to Urahara to rest up and tell him the whole thing and that left off to right now. And that's what really happened.

"This is great, isn't it Ichigo?" Orihime hugs him a little. "Oh! Sorry…"

"Don't be, Orihime." Ichigo sounded fine now. "I'm okay. If Sonia's getting cared back in the Soul Society, I know that we still have a fighting chance to win this war."

And from Orihime smiling with each other else were too, time to get down to the real business for more training and more planning to do for the next counter attack would happen.

"Good, now that part's taken care of we still have more planning to do for Sonia until we go to the Soul Society to lead the monsters there." He said.

"Does that mean…?" as Renji.

"It does, we need to train some more to go somewhere in a few weeks to ask for some help."

Once Urahara said that part, the others were lost. Good that they were continuing to stop Dracula, but what's more for them to do?

"Wait…" Rukia gets it now. "I understand that the Soul Society's willing to help us out, but also a lot more back in the…"

"That's right, with in a few weeks all of us are going to the Belmont Village deeper in the woods." Yoruichi says the rest. "Team Ichigo to aid the Belmont clan to help out Sonia and her step-brother, we have a chance of winning this fight yet and ending the Dracula's curse once and for all. We will have other fighters to join with us too. Now answer me this…are all of you in?"

For Yoruichi to ask that question…Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba were still in. And what about the others? Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji...

"Don't forget about me too!"

Of course, Kon as well and last to be Ichigo, they were all in to continue on with their training, get more people to join in, save Richard, stop Dracula with his monsters and Alucard too, see Sonia again, and save all the worlds from the curse to be stopped for good. I guess the gang's back in business to be ready for anything else the next time. And with in a few weeks, they will all be heading out to the Belmont Village as well for more people to join in and a lot more training to do, lots of it!

"Yoruichi, count us all in." said Ichigo. "We will beat Dracula after he tried to do to us and to Sonia with Richard! I won't lose to the likes of him the next time we meet, I will protect everyone from anymore monster attack. We'll all end this battle as a team."

That we will, Ichigo, both he and the others will do so. For a brand, new chapter was only the beginning. Good to have our good old hero Ichigo Kurosaki back as the tough Substitute Soul Reaper type of hero. And for his friends to see him happy again to keep on going, that's all that matters. Hopefully to hear the next planning to be more about it, Sonia gets to see the other Soul Reapers next for the ten captains to introduce themselves to her, explain everything, and explore a whole new world she was in now. More to come next time. 😊


	25. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Nice way to start things off, huh? For Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba were all in for Yoruichi to say that they will continue with their training to aid the villagers at Sonia's adopted home. More of a home there for Richard, Maria, and Howey to live in as Alucard was caring at 'one' time. As she would handle to plan with some other help to also be joining the battle, they were all set to go from her next words they must listen in on what they'll do before leaving their homes again; also, be soon see Sonia to be cared for at her real home at the Soul Society to fight against Dracula.

"Okay, now we're back in business." She said in her cat form. "Time to plan things out before we do anything in three weeks."

The others were lost to see that they had to do some type of training a little within three weeks before leaving to take care of a few things until their real training could continue at the village. Planning first before they could be ready for the upcoming events, it was like taking a little break 'sort of'.

"Three weeks?" Rukia was confused. "That's all we have until we head on out?"

Some of them were lost – for Orihime, Kon, Ichigo, and Renji maybe for the rest get it already. So Ichigo had to ask Yoruichi for more further details to say to the rest of the team.

"Hey! What do you mean that we have until three weeks to train a lot more in the village where Sonia, Alucard, and Richard live in?"

Good question for Yoruichi will explain everything to them for her to look at Urahara to already know all about it. Of course, he does…

"Go ahead, Yoruichi, you can tell them." He said with a smile. "Let just say for you guys to work on your psychical bodies during the next three weeks normally to see your friends, family, go to school, go on dates, and such…that's it. After that, your real training like before begins at some new location to go to and be ready for, you know? With more people on our side."

"You guys in or what?" ask Urahara. "Because Yoruichi and I are, that makes two so far."

You heard Kisuke Urahara there, as Yoruichi says the rest to everyone else next.

"Listen up, everyone, here's what's going on…" Yoruichi explains it all. "In the next three weeks, you will all do your everyday thing. Such as seeing your family, hanging out with your friends, go on dates, and such while working out normal to be training a little. Once the three weeks has passed, we head out to the Belmont Village to begin the rest of the training that all of you have done with Sonia and Alucard from a while back; only for the mayor to welcome us for a few more will join us for one of them is Maria Renard herself will also be there too. So besides patrolling for any of Dracula's monsters, be on high alert as always…all of you. Are we cleared on that?"

Once she said that part and for Urahara to smile too, what do the others answer back? From Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to put their skills and weapons from Sonia that she gave to them and everyone else to use them wisely when the big training happens in three weeks, stopping other monsters, and soon to be fighting against Dracula.

"Well, in that case…I'm in!" said Kon to be showing off his silly weapon. "Even with this girlie weapon that Sonia gave me, I shall use this wisely as Modsoul and fight more when caring for Ichigo's body when he becomes a Soul Reaper!" he then tells the other Modsouls to join with him. "Ririn. Kurodo. Noba. Please help me out to work together to win by using these stuff animal bodies or the other ones you guys use to fight back against those monsters!"

"Oh, shut up you! We already know!" said Ririn. "However, we do owe Sonia one to save her brother…oh, I mean step-brother from Dracula to stop Alucard along the way. So why the hell not? Right, boys?"

"I second that! Bring them on!" Kurodo was all fired up.

"Me too…" Noba said quietly.

Well, that's four so far – same with Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were in as well.

"Anything you guys say, then we shall do it."

"That's right! We're going to kick some monster butt! Sonia's cool so I owe her for saving Yuzu."

"It was fun that day, so we will return the favor next."

Seven now, for that makes nine…Soon Rukia and Renji had to since they got the news about Sonia's conditions, for they owe her a lot for helping her out to see the Master Liberian from the harpy chase.

"Anything comes and goes, then so be it. We will use the Belmont powers for good to at least beat Dracula with it." She said. "Right, Renji?"

"Why not? I'm game. I also owe a lot from Sonia." He answers back.

Eleven with a few more to go to say if he or she were in or not, well they were! From Hayame, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime had something to say next.

"Count me in too! If it wasn't for you guys helping me out on that night with the tree demons, I would've been dead by now. So, I will use my powers with the Belmont weapon to save the world. And with you by my side as well, Uryu."

"That we will, Hayame, just as long as we stick together. I still hate Soul Reapers, but they are caring for Sonia to be half for me to still care about her as a friend."

The two lovers hold hands with each other there, cute. That's thirteen now! As Chad and Orihime both say something next - one at a time…

"There are good demons like Lippie was to stop his evil half both Sonia and me…so I will help her out too for those creatures in that forest to live peacefully."

"And Sonia and I are the best friends to try out more foods again to do more slumber parties without the demons trying to get us again. I've become stronger thanks to her to be still be useful."

Fifteen…and last to be sixteen members in the group for Ichigo was more than ready to help the other Soul Reapers later, Sonia, save Richard, stop Alucard, the other monsters, protect his friends and family, save the world, stop Dracula this time, and end the curse for good in the name of the Belmont Clan from their village. Yeah! It was all good now.

"Well, Yoruichi…Urahara…you heard everyone else, we're all in. Including me!" he said. "Alright, three weeks to exercising our bodies while we train a little to protect Karakura Town and do our normal everyday life for now. And then we head out to train a lot more to stop Dracula. We'll do all of it at the Belmont Village! Hell yeah!"

Everyone else cheered for others to smile so all was good.

"Wonderful." Said Yoruichi. "Your first task is to rest up to do other things little at a time. Remember, physical training until we do the real one at the village, unless we need to stop another monster. So be ready to plan things out now."

Urahara claps his hands to call the meeting to an end now with one more thing to add.

"We'll give you something to talk to Sonia later, probably in a few days. For now, we call this meeting to a close until we meet again." Said Urahara.

"That is all. Good luck, stay safe, stay alert, and be careful. Good day, everyone."

Once Yoruichi said that part, dismiss now. Everyone goes home for Orihime, Chad, Hayame, Uryu, and Ichigo for Kon and Rukia to follow. As Renji stayed put at Urahara's place with the other six and Yoruichi to rest up. So I guess we wait now for Ichigo will see Sonia soon to be patient for.

"(Sonia, we'll talk soon to then be seeing you again. Just stay strong for us okay?)" he said to himself. "(All of us will fight side by side with the other Soul Reapers. You can trust in all of them, they're good people.)"

Got that right. Well...from Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon heading back home, the same with Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Hayame as well; while Renji stays with Urahara at his place along with Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to be ready in three weeks while doing some other things from here and there…For the news of the B-Last Band members and co-workers were killed to have a funeral to go to and to be thinking that Sonia was killed too for others of Ichigo's friends and family gather together for Don 'a little', Karin, 'maybe Isshin might know…' Yuzu 'a little', Keigo, and Tatsuki both know that Sonia was alive somehow while some of them say that Alucard was unknown to not murder her, the other members maybe to leave no trace of evidences behind. For a sad day to happen – Keigo and Tatsuki were alone to say something after the funeral was all over.

"Hey, Keigo. Keigo!" She sees him looking upset for he was worried about Sonia even if she wasn't killed.

"Tatsuki, not now…My hot idol Sonia Belmont…" said the sad Keigo. "Who knows what might've happen to my beloved…"

"Your beloved?" Tatsuki hits Keigo on the head. "Get a hold of yourself! Listen, it would seems like a few people know that Sonia's not dead. With Alucard missing and the other members of the band were, don't you find this hard to believe that she was really killed? There's no dead body of hers from the scene of the crime. Or haven't you not notice?"

Keigo was lost to try calming himself down on what Tatsuki was trying to say to him, I mean she was right about a few things to catch up to.

"Huh? Yeah, I did. Also between Ichigo's two younger sisters both had an odd look to not worry about Sonia. And I think…both you and I felt something odd from the night when the entire place was trashed. Not to mention the spider event with the other strange monsters have been showing up a lot."

"Or the ones who trashed our neighborhood to try hurting Orihime and our friends from the slumber party we had from the lizards." She also added. "You know something? After the both of us have seen Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, the new girl Hayame, Rukia, Sonia, and Alucard had some odd powers for me to sense them out to stop the monsters. You notice it too, right Keigo? You sense to hear and see other spirits and monsters too?"

Keigo was too afraid to admit it at first…

"Well-!"

"Just answer the question!"

Tatsuki forces Keigo to answer her question to be a bit scared to say it.

"Okay! I'll talk!" he ducks in fear. "Just don't hurt me! I notice it too since I was bitten by a scary looking bug for Ichigo to save me in some weird cosplay…!"

"And me too when I witness Orihime having mysterious powers to save Chizuru, the others at the school, and myself from some octopus type of creature that one time." Tatsuki said. "Keigo, it's safe to assume that Ichigo and the others have powers that are saving our home from these things. That explains everything on how we got these powers to notice."

So those two were the first to have their powers awaken more, but a lot more for Chad and Orihime before that. They knew then on what they must think about to have seen Ichigo saving them to be the real thing.

"Whatever is going on right now than it was from the past, then it must be real. Tatsuki, if you and I can sense, see, and hear monsters and/or ghosts…does that mean the others can too? Friends? Family?"

With Keigo asking Tatsuki that question, she thinks so for maybe their other friends might too.

"Could be…Look, Keigo, just keep this between us to tell the others if they discover those powers just like us. Until then, we wait to talk to Ichigo for more answers to get from him, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, and Rukia later." She said to be sighing. "For now, let them take care of Sonia to let the days go by normally. It'll all work out."

"Man, I sure hope you're right. I want to see Sonia again." Said Keigo.

For now, I guess Tatsuki and Keigo will talk to Ichigo about the matter at hand later to see on what happens next – to see when Sonia to come back and see if anyone else had the power to sense, hear, and see ghosts or monsters 'even Hollows too', the two put their fates in their other friends to see Sonia throughout this mess. I guess so. With everyone else trying to hold up until the World of the Living…we now go back to the Soul Society where Sonia will be meeting with even more Soul Reapers at the 13 Court Guard Squad meeting room; thanks to Ukitake gaining her trust to see him along with her uncle Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Retsu, Byakuya, Sajin, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, and Mayuri for all of them come back after the break to get back to the meeting since Sonia woke up. Nothing to worry about from the chase for Kiyone and Sentaro to correct the other Soul Reaper, all of them but one, it did worked out in the end.

"The meeting is back as schedule." Said Yamamoto. "We the captains welcome Sonia Yamamoto to the Soul Society, for you are my only niece left in my family after your father passed away, your three older brothers are now Soul Reapers, and your mother is unknown today. For you are half human and half Soul Reaper yourself."

Once Yamamoto said that to Sonia, she was sure in a big shock to hear about herself to really be a Yamamoto to have an uncle and not a Belmont member to feel like one when she was growing up.

"Wait…me? I'm really a Yamamoto, your niece, a half Soul Reaper, not a Belmont, and…" Sonia was lost right now. "Okay, I'm so lost. What's going on here?!"

Not a best way to be completely confused right now while learning the big truth the hard way, you know? Well, Sonia's real uncle doesn't blame her about that part.

"I know, I know. This is very shocking. I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way about your real self so I'll make the story short to explain everything to you. My brother was a proud father in his lifetime to love a human woman to have three boys and you as the youngest; until a terrible flooding in Rukon District wash you away to made us all think you were dead causing the loss to make my older brother get sick from a terrible illness and died. For your brothers are proud Soul Reapers to travel throughout the lands today, but your mother…she left out of nowhere to try to find her for years without giving up until we do locate her. She will give us answers why she fled without caring her my brother's loss and yours. Lucky, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin told me everything once we found you using a special power to come from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. A rare power…They said that you were saved and you were raised to become a Belmont who fights against Dracula and his monsters from a curse to come back a lot every century for you and your older step brother Richard Belmont, the real Belmont member to stop him. Many friends you must become a fighter to lose your powers by that madman! He took that away from you, bit you with a curse to make you his bride, the same to Richard, and Alucard, Dracula's half human and half vampire who once tried to stop his father, just to turned against all of us to betray you! Therefore, we will aid you, Rukia, Renji, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, and any other living humans we can get to stop this curse for good and save your life with the villagers who've raised you there too. That, I can promise you on. I'm sorry it had to end up like this, Sonia Dear. But you can't go back home right now, you must remain here in the Soul Society due to the curse you have until we can cure you from turning into a vampire."

Nice nickname there for Yamamoto to give to Sonia, huh? 'Sonia Dear'. Also from feeling the bite mark to feel weak for Dracula to have full control to make her into a vampire like Richard was to be his servant, this was bad.

"What?!" she believes in the whole thing now. "I can't go back to the World of the Living?! (That's right…Richard's under Dracula's spell, he has bitten me, and Alucard betrayed me and all of us. The village…Ichigo…)" Sonia remembers her friends. "But wait! I have to go back otherwise Ichigo and the others will be in danger without me-!"

"Calm yourself, Sonia Dear." He said to his niece. "It'll be all right. I promise you. Ex-Captains of Squad Twelve Kisuke Urahara and Squad Two Yoruichi Shihouin will make sure that they all pull through to be arriving soon to the Soul Society. You'll see them soon, you can still talk to them in a while with a special screening for you to use in a bit, trust me, it's for your own good until we can get rid of the curse. If you did return, the vampire for Dracula to find you will consume your Spiritual Pressure to become a vampire without returning fully to your normal self forever; as for Richard to have one for him to force to work for Dracula, there's a chance to save him still to have another evil spirit to be controlling his soul because of it." Said Yamamoto himself. "If both lieutenants from Squad thirteen Rukia Kuchiki and Squad six Renji Abarai are doing well by aiding Ichigo, a Quincy boy, the other humans with special powers, and more with the other humans at the Belmont village, then we can still win this battle with us helping you too. While doing all that we can to find you a cure real soon. So please, Sonia Dear, trust us."

From his strong words to understanding everything now for Sonia, she gets it to go along for now for her own good and the others to soon meet again. A promise for Yamamoto to do for his only niece in the family.

"Me, your niece…Uncle Moto." She gives him a nickname for her uncle as well. "Okay, I trust you. But I still want to help out in this battle."

"And you will once you're healed up a little longer, we just need to awaken your powers of a Soul Reaper from within you. I'll handle on that part for you in a while. Until we can begin, please rest." He then gets on to other businesses at hand to say this to Sonia next. "Now then allow us to introduce ourselves. Roll call!"

Yamamoto saying that out loud to confuse Sonia for some introduction to be happening for all the captains 'but 3, 5, and 9' resent themselves one by one.

"Ah, roll call…?"

From Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Retsu, Byakuya, Sajin, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ukitake.

"I am the Head Captain of Squad One, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I keep my team in check to give or have an order to bring peace in both of our worlds from any dangers like Hollows, to save the other souls to bring here to live a whole in life."

"Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon of the Stealth Punishment Force. Both my men and I have been trained to kill and destroy on those who break the law or who are dangerous criminals not to be mess with…or they will die by them or my hands."

"Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana of the Medical Apartment. For our skills is to save and heal the wounded ones from any wars or illnesses they all go through to make sure they all make a full recovery."

"Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki, who's also the older step brother of my sister-in-law Rukia and my lieutenant Renji who works for me. For we in the proud Kuchiki Clan do what we must to follow the code of honor to stick with the family of ours to never back down from any battle we come across."

"Captain of Squad Seven, Sajin Komamura. Though I may look like a wolf, I do follow the orders to aid my team and to crush on those who stand in my way."

"Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyōraku. I love to drink, see beautiful women, and hang around with doing some of the work or you could hang out with me one day, to also get the job taken care on other things look serious by Old Man Moto's orders that is…"

"Captain of Squad Ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Don't mistaken me for a child, for I am smarter than I look who can freeze my enemies while carrying out any missions with a plan before attacking first."

"Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki. I look for strong people to fight with because I'm stronger to make things more fun for me and my men, I also want some on my team too. Even if you're a girl and to be as powerful as I am, I like to fight with you or for you go out with me."

"Captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, of the Research and Developments. We study on things to learn so much in the name of science the easy way or the hard way for I wish to study upon you carefully, my dear, if you like."

"And Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake, who also have Rukia on my team as my lieutenant. I care for others to fight with them and never alone to make sure we all bring peace after our battles, even if for Yamamoto Sensei too for the task to be done. Also, it's very nice to meet with you, Sonia."

From everyone saying who they were from squads, names, and what they can do for Sonia to understanding it all…she also gives 'some' of them nicknames to call them by. She does that for some of the people or other things sometimes.

"Uncle Moto, Soi Fon, Retsu, Byakuya, Sajin Wolf, Shunsui, Toshiro Kid, Kenpachi, Dude Mayuri, and Jushiro." Said Sonia. "Captains of all Soul Reapers…Ah, question. What happen to captains 3, 5, and 9?"

Well, that question is best not to be heard just yet after what did happened with those three. I guess Yamamoto would have to explain to his own niece about it sooner or later...but not right now.

"Ahem!" Yamamoto clears his throat. "Please, allow me to explain that part later to you. There are some…issues to talk about. Speaking of captains, Sonia Dear, you will be guarded and protected with our help while choosing one of the 13 squads you wish to live with during the time for this is your home after all." He said to his niece. "Now choose which of these captains you'll live with. No need to worry on not choosing the rest, we will be here to protect you including me."

For Sonia tries to decide on who she should live with to heal and then to fight either way to get to know her uncle a lot more of trusting Ukitake already. Still, for Soi Fon, Byakuya, Mayuri, and Kenpachi were scaring Sonia but the other captains…she runs up to stay close to Ukitake to have her mind made up.

"Ah…Ah! Jushiro please…!" she said while holding him in fear. "Sorry, I owe him for saving my life and all. I still need to get use to this entire place and all…Sorry, everyone! It's nothing to do with you, it's me."

Well, this moment made Ukitake's face to turn complete red for Sonia was still shy and confused to start feeling weak for her to be with him.

"Captain Ukitake?" Soi Fon, Sajin, Kenpachi, and Mayuri were shock on what they were seeing.

"I guess she has made her decision." Said Retsu.

"It would seems like it." Same with Byakuya.

"Agreed. We just need to protect her now." And Hitsugaya.

For Shunsui to pat his friend Ukitake on the back to be smiling for getting a girl like Sonia to be on his side.

"Well, Well, Jushiro, look at you. Out of all the girls, you've chosen this one."

"Shunsui…" Ukitake was embarrassed. "Don't say that in front of the other captains. You want to start a scene?" he checks on Sonia. "Sorry, Shunsui's a lady's man himself, but he really is a very good person once you get to know him better. I'm very happy you get to come live with me. I promise to take good care of you, Sonia."

For Ukitake was being nice to Sonia, she started to feel a bit better now to get to know everyone else, become stronger to fight again somehow without her Belmont powers, and living in the Soul Society to learn more about herself so far.

"Ah, yeah…Thank you, Jushiro…" said the shy Sonia.

For Yamamoto allow her niece to trust Ukitake to watch over her and the others himself.

"Then it's settle. Sonia Dear will be accompanied by Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake." Yamamoto announces to the others. "The rest of you will watch over Sonia too until we can cure her from the vampire curse as well. So Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi, please get to it. Sonia Dear, you'll talk to your friends soon to be seeing them for the upcoming battle for you to become a Soul Reaper; once you rest up first while you're living with Captain Ukitake will take you around the Soul Society in the area. Please remain by his side. Is that understood?"

Sonia accepts it to begin to trust in everyone else 'little by little'.

"(I want to learn more about myself then, so I can fight back differently without my Belmont skills. By becoming a Soul Reaper.) Understood, Uncle Moto, I'll do my best. Thank you." She said.

"Good, now then…this meeting is over. Protect Sonia Dear as you do with me or anyone in battle. Dismiss."

Once Yamamoto said that for the others to understand, they leave back to their posts to make sure that Sonia will be well guarded besides staying with Ukitake's squad now to show her all over the Soul Society for a nice stroll in the area. For her to see the rest was amazing for her eyes to know that everything was real. And for the other Soul Reapers 'for some to know her soon enough', while others stared at Sonia who was half human and half Soul Reaper to know that she was really Yamamoto's niece and only one in his family. Ukitake will make sure for Sonia to feel more welcome as one of them without looking like an outcast.

"Come on, Sonia, I would like to show you around this area while we get to the court yard squad of mine, you'll love it." Ukitake takes Sonia's hand to show her a tour. "It'll be fun."

"It will." She goes along with it. "Alright, then leave the way. (Still, I can't believe for someone like Alucard to do this to me and the rest of us…Why…? Betraying us to work for his own mess up father? There just no way.)" said Sonia to be thinking about it. "(I want to fight to save my Big Brother to still be family to me, and it's hard to fight a friend I once knew, or loved maybe…This is hard.)"

And so, the tour begins for Ukitake to show and tell Sonia all about the area, for me to say what's what for Sonia to see it all. It's a very big place, that's for sure…anyways, here's what we all wish to know 'all you Bleach fans out there so I'll describe it the best I can':

The Soul Society

This initially describes Soul Society as something of a paradise, where nine out of ten times it is better than the living world and hunger is never a problem, Soul Society is far from sublime. In fact, aside from the slowed aging and lack of hunger, life there is much like that in the living world.

Soul Society consists of the Rukongai ("Rukon District"), where souls live when they arrive in Soul Society, and Seireitei ( _Court of Pure Souls_ ), which is at the center of Soul Society. The mode of life here closely resembles that of feudal Japan.

The Human World and Soul Society are parallel to each other and are two sides of the same coin. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Soul Society unless they arrive in Soul Society together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed, with lifespans of 2000 or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Shinigami or other Soul Society dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can be born as they are in the Human World. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no memories.

 **Laws**

The ultimate law is to maintain balance.

It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans.

It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidō.

It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to commit murder.

It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill.

It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers.

It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit.

It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt.

It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed.

It is forbidden for a Shinigami to intervene in anything that is related to Hell.

It is a crime to lose a sacred treasure.

It is against the law to alter the Dangai records.

All Modified Souls must be scrapped.

 **Punishment**

 **Exile** : Certain crimes allows for the punishment of exile, commonly stripping a Shinigami of their powers and banishing them to the Human World.

 **Detention** : A punishment not well known among the citizens of Soul Society is the detention of Shinigami. It is commonly reserved for those who have either broken the law, quit the Gotei 13, or those who just seem dangerous and mentally unstable (as per the government's interpretation). This is carried out by the Onmitsukidō.

 **Imprisonment** : The Central 46 can sentence a Shinigami to be held in the Central Great Underground Prison for a set amount of time. The prison has eight levels which prisoners are confined in based on the severity of their crimes. For the use of forbidden Kidō techniques, Tessai Tsukabishi was sentenced to be confined in **Shugo** ( _Gathering Group_ ), the 3rd level of the underground prison.

 **Sealing** : If a renegade Shinigami is resisting arrest and proves to be too powerful to be restrained or executed, they would be opted to be sealed away to prevent further damage.

There are two known forms of execution in Soul Society:

 **Spirit-Sealing Pit** : The Spirit-Sealing Pit is an ancient form of execution in which Shinigami criminals are thrown into a pit walled with sekki sekki rock – a type of stone that absorbs spiritual power, preventing those nearby from using their powers. Hollows are then thrown into the pit with the criminals as the means of execution. The practice was considered too barbaric and discontinued, and the Spirit-Sealing Pits were converted into garbage dumps.

Sōkyoku ( _Twinned Punishment_ ): The "ultimate punishment", Sōkyoku is a form of execution usually reserved for those with extremely strong spiritual powers, namely Shinigami captains. The Sōkyoku is a giant halberd that destroys a soul on contact. When released, Sōkyoku takes on the form of a phoenix, its true form, called _**Kikōō**_. The _Kikōō_ has the destructive power of a million Zanpakutō, and that power is multiplied by a factor of 10 at the moment it pierces its victim. It was destroyed by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.

Rukongai is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numbered (and farther) districts decaying into slums. Thus, while District 1 is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto, District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area that more depicts Heian era Kyoto. The duties of the Gotei 13 Divisions include defending allocated districts of Rukongai. However, which Division is responsible for which district has not been stated. The living standards in Rukongai decline sharply beyond the fiftieth district, with an increase in people wearing rags and no footwear. According to statistics from the last 550 years, no Rukongai resident wears sandals beyond District 59.

Rukongai is full of families that are not related by blood. People die at different times and places, and it is rare for a person to find their real family in the vast Rukongai. When a soul arrives in Soul Society, they are given a ticket according to the time they died and are sent off in different directions. Even if two people were to die together, if they do not receive tickets at the same time, they will not know where the other is.

Seireitei is a circular shiro with four main entrances, ten days walk apart, each guarded by one of the Gatekeepers. These gates are collectively called the **Four Great Pure Soul Gates** : these gates are made up of the Northern **Black Ridge Gate** , the Eastern **Blue Stream Gate** , the Southern **Red Hollow Gate** , and the Western **White Way Gate**. The gates are so heavy that it takes the full might of Jidanbō Ikkanzaka to lift one, while during the Bount-led attack on Seireitei, siege machines were needed to open the gates. There are, however, doors within the gates, as seen when Momo Hinamori first entered the Shin'ō Academy.

The walls of Seireitei are made of Sekkiseki ( _Spirit Reducing Stone_ ), a rare type of stone known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, extending above and below, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground.

The wall that surrounds the Seireitei is commonly held up, only closing when there is an emergency. When it is not down protecting the Seireitei, the wall protects the Soul King Palace, located in an inner dimension.

Information about the Seireitei is confidential. What is known is that in the center of the Seireitei is a white tower known as the Senzaikyū, where criminals are imprisoned; on the hill adjacent to it is the Sōkyoku, where prisoners are executed. Those permitted to live in the tranquility of the Seireitei are Shinigami and the Noble Houses. Shinigami live in the Division barracks, while high-ranking officers commute from their own homes.

The majority of the residents of Seireitei, nobility and Shinigami alike, do not interact with the citizens of Rukongai. However, residents of Rukongai, like Renji and Rukia, are allowed to apply for the Shin'ō Academy, which is often the only escape from the poorest conditions of Rukongai.

 **Noble Houses**

The **Noble Houses** of Soul Society have an unclear role in the culture, social and governmental aspects of that dimensions existence. The **Four Noble Families** ("Four Great Noble Families") carry the most weight and appear to have some influence over the governmental institutions (i.e. Central 46 Chambers) and even institutions outside of the government (i.e. Shin'ō Academy). The military (i.e. Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō) have no authority to act against a noble family without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society.

 **Four Noble Families**

Shihōin Clan

By tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also known as the **Tenshiheisōban** ( _House of Godly Gears_ ), they are the Caretakers of the **Hōgu** ( _"Treasure Tool"_ ) and **Bugu** ( _"War Tool"_ ) said to have been bestowed on them by the gods. 

Kuchiki Clan

Members of the Kuchiki family have been known to wear _**Kenseikan**_ ( _"Star-Pulling Insert"_ ) in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility as one of Four Noble Families. The Kuchiki family also has a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the _**Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu**_ ( _Silks of the Silver White Wildflower_ ), a silver-white, windflower light silk, and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society. The family resides in the Kuchiki Family Manor.

The Central 46 is comprised of forty wise men, gathered from all over the Soul Society, and six judges. These men are in charge of trying all Shinigami crimes, whether they were committed in Soul Society or the Human World. The Central 46 are also within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force by the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukidō or the Kidō Corps. Once a decision has been made, it is rarely overturned. While Soul Society has its own royal family and king, they reside within a distinct dimension outside of Soul Society and their rule is not felt by Soul Society's residents. The Central 46 receives a mandate from the Soul King to act in his place and so are considered for all intents and purposes as the royal and the ruling class of Soul Society. However, the Central 46 have no jurisdiction over the Royal Guard or the Shin'ō Academy. Upon their deaths at the hands of Sōsuke Aizen during the Ryoka Invasion, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has taken over their normal duties. Sometime later, the Central 46 is reassembled and resumes performing its judiciary duties.

 **General Operation**

The Gotei 13 does not normally operate as a cohesive unit. The command of the divisions is generally left to the discretion of its Captain, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. The Gotei 13's main duty is to defend the Seireitei, but they are allocated districts in Rukongai to defend. In addition to these duties, Shinigami have to deal with the business of being assigned to the Human World.

The only general authority to call forth a combined front is an edict from the Central 46 Chambers, or more often the Captain-Commander. It is not uncommon for captains to not see each other group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of Soul Society, a captain's punishment, or, to a lesser degree, a captain's promotion. On a regular basis, the captains are spread out across Soul Society doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are so far spread out, getting the captains together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish.

Unless specifically ordered by the Captain-Commander, captains can choose whether to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Soul Society. Captains are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The captain of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another captain.

Officially, the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō are not part of the Gotei 13, but since Suì-Fēng is both the captain of the 2nd Division and the head of the Onmitsukidō, the Onmitsukidō is effectively under the control of the Gotei 13. Additionally, the captain of the Kidō Corps has been known to obey summons and orders from the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13.

Although by nature an organization separate from the Gotei 13, the clan which possessed superior abilities as Shinigami among the Four Noble Families, the Shihōin Clan, filled the role of the Commander-in-Chief throughout the generations, while also having their clan leader take the post of division captain within the Gotei 13. Having served her post as 2nd Division captain, the then Commander-in-Chief, Yoruichi Shihōin, had strengthened the image of the organization's direct influence of the 2nd Division, as every head of the five divisions have all been ranking officers within the 2nd Division.

The Kidō Corps is a group of specialists presiding over spiritual law. It is one of the organizations within Soul Society that is allowed the use of force along with the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō, and is also a special organization comprised of experienced Kidō users. Even the Gotei 13 put their trust in their skills.

The Kidō Corps takes students from the Shin'ō Academy that excel in Kidō and trains them to further their abilities in said area. Its operations are executed in absolute secrecy. During an incident one hundred years ago, Jūshirō Ukitake noted how rare it was to see anyone from the Kidō Corps, especially the captain.

 **History**

Not much about the history of the Kidō Corps is known. 102 years ago, Tessai Tsukabishi was the Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps while Hachigen Ushōda was the Vice-Kidō Chief.

 **Mission**

The Kidō Corps is responsible for opening the Senkaimon between the Human World and Soul Society.

The Kidō Corps is responsible for releasing the Sōkyoku seal during executions.

Organization

Ranks

The full rank structure of the Kidō Corps is unknown.

Kidō Corps Commander: denotes control over the entire Kidō Corps.

Grand Kidō Chief: denotes the most powerful Kidō practitioner in Soul Society.

Vice Kidō Chief: the second-in-command of the Kidō Corps.

And that's it…For seeing things, learning of history, what is what, and such for Sonia heard the whole thing from Ukitake himself. A lot of history from it too, wouldn't you say? Yeah…Anyways, she has made it to Squad 13 area where Ukitake, Rukia, Kiyone, and Sentaro work at 'and other Soul Reapers from it too'.

"Pretty great so far, huh Sonia?" Ukitake ask with a smile.

Sonia was surprise to learn so much so far and a lot more to come for her.

"I still can't believe you guys have been around over centuries since time began. I'm amazed. And me, a half human with Soul Reaper powers who can travel from the World of the Living to the Soul Society." She was speechless. "So much for me to learn to become a Soul Reaper. And from this curse mark that Dracula gave me, no way will I become a vampire or his bride! Gross! I will fight back no matter what it takes."

"And you will too with Old Man Yama to make sure of it. My teacher as your uncle, it's amazing indeed." He said. "Now come on, Sonia, we're here."

That they were in the squad thirteen area of Ukitake and the other members to be staying in. It was a nice area of a good-looking house style from an old time Japan type of thing and a garden with a lake and a little house, it was pretty. As Kiyone, Sentaro, and the other lieutenants greet their captain of his return.

"Wow! This is amazing! Are all the thirteen squads of Soul Reapers have places like these?" amazed Sonia while questioning about it.

"Something like that." answered Ukitake. "Glad you like it, Sonia. Anyways, you already know my other two lieutenants already…Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu who helped us out from earlier. And I told you of Rukia who's another member too, right?" He greets his members. "Hello, everyone, I'm back. Sentaro. Kiyone. This will be our newest member to be care for as the Head Captain's only niece, Sonia Yamamoto."

For Sentaro and Kiyone to bow to Sonia and then saying hi 'and fighting with each other again', Sonia says hi back to learn about Rukia work for Ukitake as well.

"Oh, she does? Who knew…" she then says hi to everyone else. "Hello. I hope to do well to help me out while I do the same too and for us to be friends. I'm Sonia Yamamoto, who's surprisingly Uncle Moto's only niece, I guess…So please to meet with all of you. Same with you two, Sen and Kiyo. You two don't mind if I call you two by those nicknames, do you?"

Looks like Sentaro and Kiyone don't mind those nicknames for Sonia to give them there, to welcome her with open arms to respect her 'like they do a lot to their captain and due to his condition'. No worries, you guys, he of course lives. Duah! HA!

"Are you kidding? Sonia, any friend to our Captain is a friend of ours!" Sentaro said to be friendly to her.

"Call us whatever you want! Just as long as we can be helpful in protecting you-!" Sentaro hits Kiyone on the head.

"Hey, give this girl a rest, Kiyone! You idiot!" But she kicks him back.

"I am, you dumb ass! You're not the boss of me!"

Oh, boy…here we go again. Those two will never learn, won't they? For Sonia to look at Ukitake for him to smile at her to let Sonia know that this was normal in his squad for Kiyone and Sentaro to fight at each other like this a lot.

"Nothing to worry about, Sonia, this is how they get along."

"Oh…" she said. "I think I'll do my best living here."

For that Ukitake was happy to have Sonia in his squad now.

"Good for you. Come on, I'll show you around and then your own room to be in next." For Ukitake taking Sonia on another tour in his area for him to be smiling a lot. "(Sonia Belmont, wow. She's cute. I might be falling for her.)"

Well, you heard that part. As Ukitake was happy, the other Soul Reapers to welcome Sonia, more to see, meet, and such for Sonia to heal up a bit more until she can become a Soul Reaper to stop Dracula, free herself from the curse, ending the nightmare, seeing her friends again real soon, get back at Alucard, save Richard, and so much to come for her training will be happening to become her half Soul Reaper from within her to happen soon enough. Back in the family of the Yamamotos was only the beginning of it all.

"(Right, just need to rest up for a bit. Soon Ichigo with everyone else will come while training too like I will. I bet that Maria and Howey will aid them real soon, we're going to need a lot of help we can get from here.)" she said calmly. "(I'm a bit scared, but I'll do my best to awaken more of my Soul Reaper powers soon. Like Ichigo did for I must be brave to hang in there like he did. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Maria, Howey, Master Liberian George, Big Brother, Sensei, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and…well, I guess Kon too…I'll see you guys soon and train hard by using those Belmont powers that you have if you can. For this battle will come to an end for my people who helped me and for the Soul Reapers in this world to aid all of us. We're going to need all the help we can get. Dracula! Alucard! You two and your other monster bastards look out because all of us and myself, we're all coming for you! This I swear…!)"

Good speech there, huh? Oh, yeah. So that was going to happen soon enough. A new world to stay safe in, Sonia will fight against Dracula's curse while becoming a Soul Reaper. More to come next time – getting good, huh? 😊 Yep!


	26. Sonia becoming a Soul Reaper

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Seems that Ichigo was his old self again to train psychically with the others back in the World of the Living, to also hear about Sonia Belmont was still alive and well to be half human and Soul Reaper to be well guarded to see her friends soon from the World of the Living. They will meet again soon to talk to each other thanks to Yamamoto to be Sonia's real uncle in the family for her to recover to awaken her Soul Reaper powers real soon; for Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Hayame, Renji, Kon, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba all have in three weeks to carefully train in exercise-wise while having fun with family, friends, and go to school 'as well as protect Karakura Town from Dracula's monsters if they're causing trouble in the area again'. So they got some time to be ready to go to the Belmont Village to get to the others to go to the Soul Society to have other Soul Reapers aid them to stop Dracula, his goons, Alucard, save Richard, Sonia's curse to get rid of, and to stop Dracula coming back to life curse of the entire thing for good too.

With them doing fine to do those things, how was Sonia doing? To be staying and living with Ukitake's place of the 13 court guard squads to trust him a lot after saving her 'also to be falling for her', both Kiyone and Sentaro started to like Sonia a lot to serve her like they were aiding their captain'. Lots of things for her to fight against Dracula's curse, to fight back somehow with Soul Reaper powers, losing her Belmont one, saving her older step-brother, and stopping Alucard to still be hurt from his betrayal to have trouble letting it go or not…it was a hard choice for her to be resting, eating right, and such for three days now to be in bed sometimes to be fine so far; as she was getting cared for and to see the entire place so far to also be seeing everyone has been well – for even Yamamoto explain to Sonia the other day about Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname's betrayals to them all for Sonia to listen in. As Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro listen in too. Hearing the story all over again. She wanted to know the whole story of those three again, go back from the beginning for more details then and come back here after that.

"Hold it! Uncle Moto, please start over again." Sonia was lost. "So you mean to tell me that the Captains from Squad Five Sosuke Aizen, Squad Three Gin Ichimaru, and Squad Nine Kaname Tousen betrayed you guys the way Alucard did to me and the others?" she asked again. "Don't get me wrong or anything to sound bad and I do feel sorry for you guys, but what do they have to do with Alucard?"

Kiyone and Sentaro didn't get it either Yamamoto to repeat himself of the whole things again for Sonia wanted to know about that and for them and Ukitake to be there by her side.

"There's a lot to explain I guess…"

True, Ukitake, it was shock just thinking about it all over again. For Yamamoto explains to Sonia in his own words again…

"From Cap-! No, three ex-captains of 3, 5, and 9 betrayed all of us to meet with the friends who was Ichigo and his other friends the Ryoka that Rukia has made." He said. "From Aizen…Setting up the events from the shadows, Aizen arranged for Rukia Kuchiki to meet with Ichigo Kurosaki so he can become a Soul Reaper. From there, by sending Hollows in Karakura Town to alert the Soul Society for the location to get the Hōgyoku that is concealed within her body, Aizen created an elaborate conspiracy among the Thirteen Court Squad captains by secretly killing the members of the Central 46 Chambers and using his Zanpakutō to create an illusion of them sentence Rukia to death. Gin fakes Aizen's death to have the captains and lieutenants fighting against themselves. However, Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana uncovered the truth as Aizen removed the Hōgyoku from Rukia, before he, Gin and Tōsen escape into Hueco Mundo."

Man, that sucks…Sonia had to know about the other two guys besides Sosuke to sound like an awful person.

"(Alucard's reasons are much different than this Sosuke guy!)" Sonia said to herself to ask Yamamoto on something else next. "And what about Gin and Kaname's reasons for joining with Sosuke? If you don't mind me asking you that, Uncle Moto."

"Not at all, Sonia Dear, you have every right to know. Gin Ichimaru, who allowed himself to be restrained by Rangiku but manages to get free before leaving with Aizen and Tosen, tells her this… 'Well that's a bit of a letdown, I was enjoying that (being in her grip); I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little bit longer. Goodbye, Rangiku, I'm sorry.' implying underlying feelings, this is one of the few times Gin doesn't smile. All the other times, being in Rangiku's presence, usually when feeling regret or sadness. And as for Kaname Tousen…He was the captain of Squad 9 at the start of the series, formerly its 5th Seat officer. He had been blind since birth, but can use his spiritual sense to 'see'. Tōsen was an extremely calm and serious pacifist, though he will not restrain from fighting for what he believes in or to preserve justice. His philosophies were adopted from a peaceful friend he had before becoming a Soul Reaper. When the peaceful friend's husband killed her for nagging him, Tōsen became disillusioned that such a righteous person could be killed for such an insignificant reason. After the murder, his creed in life became 'take the path with the least bloodshed'. He felt it necessary to join Sōsuke Aizen in defecting from the Soul Reapers."

Wow, for the rest to happen to learn more about the other Soul Reapers who's on the good team to see those guys go through so much was hard for Sonia to feel out the pain there.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ukitake said to Sonia. "The way that Alucard betrayed you, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and everyone else was hard to swallow the way we did with the other three. Sorry, bringing it up is a bit hard to think about all over again, Sonia, you and me both."

I guess she sees their point to finally get her answer about Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname's background stories from them now…might have to hold off for that part way later. For now, this was the Castlevania mix story to deal with Dracula and his monsters comes first for the century curse must end. I sure hope so!

"(Okay, now I see why that's the same. Talk about a big shocker.)" said Sonia. "Uncle Moto. Jushiro. Kiyo. Sen. I didn't…"

"Don't be, Sonia Dear. I understand. Just the way Alucard betray the rest of you was hurtful the way we were with the other three. Just remember this…No matter what happens next that you must choose to fight back over his trickery to never happen again. Just a friendly advice. Your training of becoming a Soul Reaper will happen soon enough so get some rest to begin, with some help. Best of luck to you." Said Yamamoto.

For him to say that and for Sonia to understand 'a little' to make a very hard decision to stop both Alucard with Dracula too, or feel weak to be her down fall. Seems like part of Yamamoto felt sorry for his niece to answer back about what happen to the other three captains, well Sonia now knows a lot about them.

For Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro felt bad for Sonia to make a very hard decision on what's to come next to be resting, thinking, and such to have trouble sleeping while feeling the pain from her neck of Dracula's curse coursing through to try fighting back to make her feel like she was sick and weak to try sleeping it off for the past three nights…Dreaming a lot for the fight she wanted to finish as a Soul Reaper now than a Belmont to fight with her old friend was hard, for the next night for Ukitake to see her having a bad nightmare to place his hand on her face to stroke her face and hair to slowly calming her down to sleep peacefully now for Ukitake to see the beauty from Sonia to feel happy now to see her feeling better 'a bit' so far to fight through this and then goes back to sleep as he left a kiss on her lips a little. Aw, he was falling in love with her. Cute!

The next morning, Sonia gets up to start a new day of training by becoming a Soul Reaper since she was fully healed back to her normal self but the bite mark. So far so good, right? Getting a red uniform for girls in their school for training to become a full time Soul Reaper, she wears it to go to where she needed to be.

"Okay…so, now where do I go?" Sonia reads the note left from her uncle. " _Head towards the fields of the Sereitei further down the courtyard. Once there, one of the captains will guide you and other Soul Reapers will do anything differently to make you learn different moves, Kido spells, reflexes, and spiritual powers that you have…Good luck to you, Sonia Dear, from your Uncle Moto. P.S. Here's a map._ " She looks at it. "(I guess I need to follow the path then.)"

Trying to get there on her own, Sonia wasn't alone for Ukitake to watch over her. Same with Kiyone and Sentaro to follow them both very quiet-like. Or they try to! Those two get along so weirdly to be fighting a lot.

"You see Sonia?" Sentaro asks her.

"She there. And Captain Ukitake?" Kiyone asks him.

It would seem that those two were all there for them to see that with their own eyes.

"Let's follow them. Don't make any noise to spot us."

"Oh, like you're the one to talk-!"

Kiyone covers her mouth in time for Sentaro to keep his cool, they continue to follow Ukitake as he follows Sonia to the training fields. Walking all the way there for Sonia to see how big it was to be moving around, one of the scene had a view of the mountain to climb/run up to was also part of the training; for things won't be so easy for this half breed to awaken her Soul Reaper powers, will it work out for her? For Ukitake watches Sonia…

"(Sonia, I'll be watching you from afar. Just do your best.)" he said to try keeping his cool for feel a bit ill.

For the three couldn't do anything now but to watch Sonia fight on to train herself to become a Soul Reaper, it begins once she steps on the plain fields…from there - the guide to her training who happens to be captain from Squad Six Byakuya Kuchiki himself will help Sonia out. Really? Him? But she barely knows of him but his step-sister in law Rukia.

"Welcome, Belmont, you've arrived." Said Byakuya.

Sonia sees him again to figure something out from this captain.

"Byakuya Kuchiki…" she finds out. "Hey! Are you related to Rukia? (Seeing that those two dress the same from the looks of it.)"

True, but a little bit more to it for Byakuya explains the rest to her…

"I am in some ways, she is my step-sister-in-law and the youngest in the Kuchiki clan for I fell in love with her older sister Hisana and made a promise to her that I would take care of Rukia. Sadly, she died from an terrible illness…I'm the captain as my lieutenant who works for me is Rukia's childhood friend, Renji Abarai. I hope that has answer your question just now."

Now Sonia gets it to learn a little about Renji and Rukia to be the first two Soul Reaper to join with her to stop Dracula.

"So you're the brother that Rukia mentioned and Renji who works under you." She was surprised. "Please to meet you, Byakuya. So, what do I do? How do I do this training…?"

As Byakuya pointed out from the mountain side to climb up from cliff side to another, for Sonia to face a few obstacles to face with to continue climbing up top. For her to see that, he tells her the rules and such…

"We'll start from one cliff side from down to get all the way to the top. That is if you complete the task from each floor." He said.

"(What?! No way…!)" Sonia then asks Byakuya to explain the rest. "Say what?"

Byakuya's words tells Sonia what she has to do from this first training of becoming a Soul Reaper, lots to explain here…

"There are three tasks you must face with on each floor of the mountain side that you must master." Byakuya names those three things. "Fighting abilities, counter attacks by unlocking your kido skills, and defense movements on the rest. And at the same time while climbing to the top by using your strength will also learn reflexes to help you pulled up and thinking through things clearly; the same way I will do while guiding you while waiting until you reach to the top for your final round to face with the master, is the only way to pass your training of the first lesson of becoming a Soul Reaper from a few steps to master. Three steps to do a few at a time. That's is your goal today on day one, by mastering your combat techniques."

Seems simple enough for Sonia to get that part quickly. For Ukitake hears the whole thing too along with Sentaro and Kiyone too, a lot to be going on here…

"Oh, okay then. (I think I'm starting to get this first training here…) But wait, you're going to follow me?"

"To make sure you follow this training the way as the rule says to those who wish to fight back. Try to get through four course classes until they've master of becoming a full flesh Soul Reaper." Said Byakuya to stand right next to Sonia in front of her. "Do you understand that now, Belmont?"

Looks like she was ready to not get on Byakuya's bad side, at least for Sonia hopes that part doesn't happen.

"Ah…yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Byakuya." She said to be try not looking scared. "(Please don't become my rival!)"

And now with the rules explained, Byakuya was ready to climb in his normal uniform to leave the Kuchiki clothing on the ground. Leading Sonia to begin at the starting line to begin climbing by showing her how it's done.

"Come. Follow my lead for you to begin with your training."

For Sonia to follow Byakuya for him to be at the starting line to begin climbing for Ukitake would have to take the escalator, for Sentaro and Kiyone to be climbing with their bodies to have…some time getting all the way to the top. No worries on them though…Yeah…For Byakuya starts things up for Sonia to be surprised from his Flash Steps moves like Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi have that she has seen so far in person.

"(Wow! He's fast!)" surprised Sonia.

With Byakuya making all the way to the first top of the mountain in seconds, he patiently waits for Sonia to catch up to him.

"It's your turn now." He said.

Sonia has done some mountain climbing before to give it another try, to be much different back at her adopted home...For what is worth for her to be doing all of this, will be some training to become a Soul Reaper.

"Oh, right! Coming!"

And climbing up she goes! I guess for Ukitake to watch from behind while both Sentaro and Kiyone…Again, they'll take anything to try to get up even when using their powers. Okay…? Those two are kind of funny, aren't they? For Sonia to have some trouble to climb up this type of mountain in the Soul Society to give it the best she could 'almost made Ukitake have a heart attack for Sonia to be too close from falling'; manages to get to the first top of the cliff side where Byakuya was standing on and waited for her. I bet Sonia will get better soon enough besides catching her breath less afterwards.

"Good, you've made it. Now for your first training against one of our Soul Reapers can begin. Good luck." Byakuya said to step aside next.

"Huh?" Sonia was lost to try keeping her mind on training for someone comes out of the caves to be on a fighting stadium. "Oh! I knew that…I'm ready!"

As Ukitake watches and Byakuya to wait for Sonia to finish, from out of the caves…One was the lieutenant from Squad Seven, Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Or as I like to call him, Jiro for short, remember him? The one who attacked Uryu and Orihime to lose his Soul Reaper powers because he played unfair? Serves him right in the end. For he could train others to use their bodies to have a physical fight in training as his punishment, but he has changed now for good as he was Sonia first person she had to face on the first round.

"Welcome, student, to you first part of training in skills of becoming a Soul Reaper." Jiro shows off his fighting skills like a Sumo-Wrestler but in clothing to be a bit big and not choppy. "For I'm your first opponent you must face with. Lieutenant of Squad Seven, Jirobo Ikkanzaka."

Sonia sees what she must do first.

"Another Soul Reaper that I must face with, huh? I see…" Sonia had to ask Jiro something before she starts. "Ah…Two things I wish to ask of you. One, why fight like this than use your Zanpakto of your Spiritual Pressure?"

For Jiro to try to be brave deep down for both Ukitake and Byakuya already knows about it, as Byakuya whispers on what happen to Jiro for her to get it afterwards…As Jiro himself says this to answer back.

"Ah…I've made mistakes to not do again to do this for now on. I hope that has answers your question."

Makes sense for Sonia to tell just by looking at Jiro's face to leave it be afterwards.

"Sorry. (Thanks for the heads up, Byakuya.)" she had one more thing to ask. "And two, may I call you Jiro for short? If that's alright with you."

Now that for Jiro to forgive Sonia on the first question, he'll also allow for her to call him by that nickname.

"That you may. Now we shall get started. The first task you must learn how to unleash your Spiritual Pressure from within by pushing me off this ring in a type of tug-a-war." He shows Sonia the thing they must be in. "In this ring, we push with our lives for I'm the strongest one to never leave this ring, but if you try to by unleash your powers of your physical strength, then you'll pass." Jiro gets in position. "Whenever you're ready, student."

Well, Sonia heard Jiro there to get into the circle to get into a battle stands to be ready for him as Byakuya waits for her while drinking his tea calmly. As Ukitake watches by hiding, and for both Sentaro and Kiyone…ah yeah, they were still having some trouble getting up. Now then…

"(Okay, Sonia, you can do this. Just like you trained from the village, this should be simple enough, right-?) Wow!" Sonia sees Jiro coming at her to hold back in time. "Ah! Already?!"

Begin! I guess…A close call there, huh?

"Don't get distracted now, give it everything you got on me!"

For Sonia to hold on to dear life to not be push or hit by Jiro or his energy to course through his big body to be a bit harder than it looks, almost losing her grip to try slapping his body with her fast movement of her hands many times with no affect; only by awakening her Spiritual Pressure that can she push Jiro back to the ground to complete with her training of the first half 'as Ukitake kept on cheering for Sonia to do well while spying on the whole thing'.

"(Come one, Sonia, unlock the Spiritual Pressures. I know that you can do it.)" He said to himself while watching.

Trying to remember the time Sonia was playing tug-a-war with her Master Keigo Shu to pull with all her strength to use in battle of the good times back then when she was young to become a Belmont fighter, hard at first…but she was getting better over the years growing up to learn that trick to use on Jiro to be like her master was to grab hold of Jiro by his hips to then lifting him up, and then throwing him to the ground from out of the ring. And…boom! For the first time as Jiro to lose that type of challenge for Sonia to pass the first round. Nice one! For Byakuya finishes his tea to say this part.

"She has done it."

Unlocking the Spiritual Pressure from within you, completed. For Jiro was impress that Sonia has done well.

"Wow, did I do that?" Sonia was surprised. "(Is this the power of the Soul Reaper that I was meant to have…?)"

"Well done, student, I have to admit…you're the first one has ever pushed me off the ring." Jiro said to her. "Now climb up to the next cliff side for your next training to begin."

For Byakuya to use his Flash Steps to get to the top first.

"See you there, Belmont, and be warn for each test will get harder than the last." said Byakuya to get moving. "This is only the beginning."

"Wait, it is?!" Sonia gets to it next. "Wait up, Byakuya." She also says her good-byes to Jiro. "Ah…thanks for the lesson, Jiro, see ya!"

For that part of round, one down of the first test of becoming a Soul Reaper, round two will start up once Sonia gets up top for Byakuya to wait for her again 'starting to get use to it now too'. Ukitake follows her as both Sentaro and Kiyone struggled to the first one to miss out the fun, another climbing they go. As Sonia sees that this training of hers was different from her home back in the World of the Living to get through the Soul Society one now, for someone to heal her up next from Squad Six member Rikichi to recover Sonia after a few rounds she'll be facing with. Very kind to do what he does best as a medical member.

"Hello, Sonia, I'm Rikichi of the medical Soul Reaper lieutenants of Squad Six who works for Captain Kuchiki." He introduces himself to start healing Sonia a bit. "I heard all about you. Best of luck of becoming a Soul Reaper again and such and I'll help you out in each round you do, see you at the next top."

Sonia sees that another Soul Reaper enjoys working Byakuya to be a mysterious one to look at a book next while waiting for Sonia to complete with the next task at hand next inside a dark bubble on the battle grounds. Huh? A giant dome-like bubble?

"(I see another member like Renji who works for Byakuya…) Okay, thanks again, Rikichi." She then sees the dome in front of her. "Wow! What is that thing suppose to be? It's too dark to do anything inside of it. I can hardly see anything!"

True, you really can't! Wow! For within the dome as Sonia to hear out and then sees it coming from the entrance of it of another Soul Reaper of another lieutenant from Squad Eight, Tatsufusa Enjōji. Remember him too? He got his ass kicked by Chad in seconds the last time, ha! For he'll be testing Sonia of her fighting skills and reflexes next in darkness.

"Behold, the test of skills between fighting and reflex to do in the darkness against me." He said to be all tough. "For I'm the next step of your training, lieutenant of Squad Eight, Tatsufusa Enjoji. Or if you like, student, you can call me Enjō. Now for the rules in this one…"

For Sonia to see another muscle like of a Soul Reaper to be Enjo himself, for Byakuya explains the rules to her before Enjo could. Ha! The captain already knows…Funny.

"Within this dome, you must dodge the falling boulders from lieutenant Enjoji special skills from him using his Zanpakto on you, the rocks will be coming down for you to dodge of fighting and avoiding others as fast as you can but only in darkness." He said. "Do this without getting crushed."

And Enjo just let's that part pass…

"Ah…Yes, what Captain Kuchiki just said."

Well, Sonia sees that a little from the dome sort of clearly from the outside of the entrance.

"Ah! I have to do all of that in the dark?!" Sonia was freaking out. "(Some training session this turn out to be…!)"

For Enjo to enter inside the dome first to start things up using his Zanpakto 'as Byakuya waits for Sonia again and the same for Ukitake to still be spying', Sonia gets ready for round two. Once going inside the dome was hard to see where she was walking in to already only to hear Enjo's voice to have no trouble to see in the dark 'a little'. He's been practicing a lot.

"Now! Whenever you're ready, student, avoid getting hit by using your physical strength to destroy my attacks in plain darkness. Time to unleash my ability from my Zanpakto for soon you will get it. Here goes…Lighting Strike! Hōzan (Fallen-Mount)."

From his Zanpakto - Tatsufusa's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a red hilt, with a short piece of red string tied to the hilt. The tsuba is ovoid and has lines radiating from the center outward, with four circles adorning the outer corners. And his Shikai: It is triggered by 'Dance Madly'. The ability of the Zanpakutō is unknown. Same with his Bankai. Anyways, Enjo's ability can strike fast to make marking on his targets to cut, in seconds to hit it with red linings to show…and then gets cut down in a flash real fast, hard to know that he hits anything for that's all he can do to still be not as powerful as Byakuya's fighting moves. Just saying…For the next test, begins! As one bolder almost falls above Sonia to dodge that in time, by luck! Freaking her out to be very close to almost getting hit.

"OK! Seriously?!" she panics more to avoid more of the falling rocks to be coming down on Sonia to move away in time to have trouble punching and/or kicking the rest of them. "Hey! Wait! Slow down! Let me just-! Come on! Wow! That hurt-! Huh? Quit it!" Sonia hides in the corner in time. "I wasn't even ready yet!"

I think Enjo was doing all of this randomly to keep on attacking until Sonia can fight back since she already did the dodging part 'so far' to keep on going as long as she could.

"The more you hide and not use your fighting skills and dodging the rest of my attacks, the more rocks will come falling down!"

Still coming down on Sonia to dodge a few to hurt her from impact of sharp rocks to go into pieces. Ouch…! Trying to see how the rocks fall at different timings was hard to see a lot more times for Sonia; only to remember the same training she had with Maria when she uses her pet owl Howey to fly at Sonia to dodge his every move to pin down on her best friend so many times to train a lot like that; and she uses it to dodge a lot more rocks 'to get the timing right' and not to get hurt to attack the rest with punches, kicks, and such to get better at it for one big rock comes falling down for Sonia to smack it in midair. For Enjo to try blocking it back with his Zanpakto, only…it wasn't strong enough to send him flying in the skies. Like hearing the sounds of Goofy's screams.

"(Way a go, Sonia!)" Ukitake still cheers on from behind. "(So far, so good.)"

And then Enjo comes falling back down for Byakuya to move away in time 'and finishes reading his book now' to land…sort of safely on ground to be beaten by Sonia to come back out to win the second round with joy, and kind of felt bad for almost hurting Enjo like that.

"Alright! That makes two for me…" Sonia checks on Enjo after cheering. "Ah, sorry about that, Enjo. Will you be okay?"

Well, he was fine from the fall to give Sonia a thumbs up to say something to her before climbing up top again.

"I'm fine, as you did well too, student, now climb up to the next edge. For your third task is all set for you. I wish you luck…" he then passes out.

Sonia pokes a long piece of rock at Enjo's body to double check, he was good to be sleeping now.

"(If you say so then, good luck to you.) Ready, Byakuya-?" Sonia sees him already at the top to catch up to him again to keep up a better movement to be climbing up top again. "Wow, and I thought Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were faster, but this guy…he's something else." She starts to climb up a whole lot faster. "Hey, Byakuya! Wait up!"

For Ukitake tries catching up 'no problem at all', leaving both Sentaro and Kiyone again to be…lost in the dome to be very dark in there. Getting on the third edge of the cliff now of the mountains for Byakuya to work on something else and Rikichi to recover Sonia's injuries to step aside, for her third training in round three to appear. The lieutenant from Squad Eleven this time, Goteitaishi. Hmm…Nothing much about this guy, I guess he just a Soul Reaper who gets beaten up by both Ichigo and Ganju a while back…

"Oh, goodie, here's your next opponent." Said Rikichi to be pointing out.

"I can see that, Rikichi, thanks." Sonia said to be looking around in the next fighting fields she must do. "But what are these things sticking out of the grounds?"

Good question, for they were bamboo trees to be leafless and were all over the grounds all over and they were very tall, but for what test that Sonia must do next? Byakuya tells her from a few words to come out of his mouth.

"A balance test to try releasing your Kido skills."

And then Gote 'guess I'll call him that' appears to be standing on a lot of poles.

"I thank you for making it this far, student, time to face the third trial against me. Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, Goteitaishi." He said to use some of his Kido moves while standing on one of the tree poles after another. "I hope you're ready for the next round for this one you must-!"

"I think I already know." Sonia says it instead. "Besides calling you 'Gote' for short…I need to unlock one of my Kido type of abilities to be yours against a standing pole type of battle, right? To keep balance while fighting with one another without fall, only if someone uses their own Kido attack on either you or me will allow me to continue to the last top of the mountain, correct?"

Once Sonia got that part right for Byakuya to say something while working…

"What you just said, Belmont, you're correct."

As Gote to be surprised on what Sonia said was right as well.

"Ah…yes, you are correct and the nickname's fine too. Anyways, if you want to start on the pole now to unlock your Kido abilities, then we can get going? Please?" he asked nicely. "I need to move around from pole to pole you know."

"Oh, right. I'm ready." Sonia gets on a pole to keep her balance very well to learn that part from her early training. "Whenever you're ready then, Gote, let's go!"

As Ukitake, Rikichi, and Byakuya 'sort of' watches the third round for Gote to fire lighting-like Kido blast attack at Sonia to push her off. And…begin, I guess. For Sonia was good to jump from one pole to another for Gote to keep on firing lots of Kido lighting moves to be a bit shocking with one little touch to almost made Sonia fall 'to be stunned but she was still standing'; for them to go at it to be from one pole and another so many times to not stop firing or moving from side to side.

"Not bad, student, but you need to fire back at me."

"How can I if I never done any Kido type of abilities like Rukia and Renji have?" Sonia questions herself while still battling on a pole. "(That's easier said than done! Believe me!)"

For them to still go at it, Gote was trying to teach her the ways to reach from within herself somehow…

"You must think within yourself to know on how to unleash that power to attack back at me." He said to still be firing at Sonia. "Because if you don't, you will never be able to become a Soul Reaper at this rate. Sorry, but that's truth if you keep this up! Now fight back!"

Man, he sounded serious for Sonia to try to unleash any ability type she has of the Kido moves now before Gote gets the best out of her! But how? From the time of Richard and Sonia learning how to use different types of whips at their enemies 'during their training' it was hard for them to work together over the years growing up as step-brother and sister; knowing of the moments for Sonia had something to make from the water to come to her to be part of a special type of attack to use like a whip to be some special water as she uses it on Gote to strike back while standing or jumping on the poles of the bamboo trees.

"(Huh? Water…)" she sees it now.

For Rikichi and Byakuya to be seeing this, Ukitake to already know on what type of power that Sonia was using…

"(Amazing…Sonia is discovering a rare Kido element type, it's water…)" Ukitake said to be surprise and speechless. "(This is simply amazing…)"

This was Sonia's chance to strike back from jumping on to another pole, avoiding Gote's other attacks to miss, and for her to use a water-like whip type of Kido attack.

"Ah! She has done it!" he said.

For Rikichi and Byakuya sees it too.

"She's doing it…"

"…For her to win this round again."

Making this happen, Sonia whips out a powerful hit at Gote…one to blinding him with tons of water to the face, and the other to fall off the pole to the ground in defeat. At least he was fine to never seen something like that from someone of a half breed like Sonia was, but she did it. She has pass all three courses so far. With a special Kido power like that, Sonia seems to be have a promising future to become a half Soul Reaper again. Sweet!

"Wait, water Kido powers...?" She tests them out a bit to get the hang of it. "Awesome!"

Gote couldn't help but to laugh to pat Sonia on the back after that type of training that she just did.

"Excellent work, student, you've pass the third test of becoming a Soul Reaper!" he said while laughing with joy. "Such fun! Now to the top with you as the last test will be determined by another Soul Reaper to put all your moves to the test. All the way up there you must climb. As such, I wish you the best of luck."

For Sonia to see the last part of the mountain to go up to as Byakuya goes up already to meet her there, Rikichi finishes healing her for one more test to complete the first one of the day. Will she make it through it all?

"Best of luck to you too, Belmont." Rikichi leaves to get up there as well. "I'll help you out once more if you've pass or not…"

As Ukitake goes up there too, Sonia makes her way 'with Flash Step movements' to climb up the mountain top now to meet with her final round since she has passed all three that she had to mastered.

"(One more to go and I pass of becoming a Soul Reaper. This is, Sonia, no backing out now…)"

And for both Sentaro and Kiyone being stuck on the bamboo poles…I'm not going to ask how that happened, moving on! As Ukitake watches the rest and so did Rikichi and for Sonia to make it at long last to the final part, but wait. No sign of Byakuya to be found anywhere. Why is that? Weird…So when was her last opponent going to be? Where was he? Or her? Well, she finally hears a voice to make 'his' appearance to be fighting in a one on one battle for the last standing is the winner. And it was…

"From three tasks to complete, you've made it to the final part of your training. Now you must face with me." He said. "With your own tutor."

Yep, none other than Byakuya Kuchiki himself to be Sonia's last opponent to face with. Oh, boy! I don't think neither both Ukitake or Rikichi didn't see this part coming at all, you know?

"So, you're the last one I must face with by using my new skills that I've learned, huh Byakuya?" said Sonia to get ready to fight. "I should've known that you were tagging along just to keep an eye on me, you are the master of this type of training area like this place, aren't you?"

"I see that you're smarter than you look since you've lived in the World of the Living very well to learn about the Soul Reaper ways."

"I thank Urahara, Lady Yoruichi, Rukia, and Renji on that part. So with my reflex skills, fighting, Spiritual Pressure, and special water Kido that I've learn so far, I must now use them against you in the final round to pass the first part of my training." She was ready to go all out. "Whenever you're ready then."

For the two to make a fighting stands, the final round of the first testing of their skills will finally begin.

"Good, you know of your last test you must complete, Belmont, don't hold anything back. Pretend that I'm your enemy." Said Byakuya to be powering up. "Now, let us begin. Show me what you got and pretend I'm your enemy. Think of me as your enemy, Dracula Understood?"

Once Byakuya said that, Sonia understands everything…

"I do!"

"Then here we go."

A brawl type of fighting for Byakuya to go all out against Sonia to be stronger than he appears to be. Wow! He was fast for Sonia to somehow keep up the paste; for Rikichi and Ukitake were amazed on what was going on for a final round to be training from dodging, reflex skills, fighting, Kido power, and Spiritual Pressure for Sonia to master it all to use against Byakuya to do the same against her but ten times more to not stop for Sonia to lose her grip. In other words, the captain of Squad Six was too much for Sonia to handle to go down from one powerful Kido blast type of attack. Ouch! Only for Sonia to get back up without falling down in defeat; and no matter how many times Byakuya hits her to be stronger, the worse she would fall to do the same thing again to attack back and even dodge the rest of the hits to still go down and get back up again. Wow, she was determined that's for sure to make Rikichi worry about Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont to get hurt a lot more.

"(How long can she keep this up? She might get killed!)" he panics.

Same with Ukitake to worry about Sonia to might step in to stop this whole thing, before Byakuya could do something to her ten times worse. She might get killed by accident.

"(Sonia! I can't stand and watch this…!)" said Ukitake to be worried. "(Captain Kuchiki will kill Sonia if he keeps this up! I have to-!)"

Just as one hit from Byakuya powerful Spiritual Pressure mix in with his Kido hits Sonia to go down, only to get back up still! To Ukitake surprise, things might soon change in this next part here.

"No! (I…I…! I can't lose here! Not now, not ever!)" she said to stands back up and stays strong. "Must pass this test…"

Byakuya then grabs holds on Sonia from behind to make he surrender or be killed. Wait, he wouldn't-!

"Say you give up." Said Byakuya to make Sonia surrender the test. "Do it. You'll never win against me."

Well, this was Sonia's answers to say this instead to him.

"N…N…No!"

"What?"

To Byakuya, Ukitake, and Rikichi's surprise to hear Sonia say that out loud, Sonia wouldn't stop at nothing to pass to become a Soul Reaper to pass through for her to get back at Dracula, Alucard, the monsters, as well as saving Richard, and stop the curse too. All this to see her friends again from this whole nightmare to be over.

"I said no!" she said it again. "I want to pass this even if I die afterwards, Byakuya! No matter what happens to this whole mess to stop Dracula, his goons, and this awful curse to come to an end! I must save my step-brother Richard from the curse, myself too for I won't die like this, and to stop Alucard for betraying us so I may see Ichigo and the others again! Including your sister and your lieutenant. No matter what, I will become a half Soul Reaper as a human and some guts of a Belmont to be a proud one to be remembered by for centuries to come in the future! So others will know on who I once was!" Sonia said without falling down. "I will…win…this…Byakuya, no…matter what you hit me with…!"

For Sonia closes her eyes for the worse to happen to her next for Byakuya to give her the final hit. Only...it didn't happen for him to say this instead.

"Is that so, Belmont?" he questions her. "Well in that case, here's what I want to say to you…" Byakuya just pats Sonia on the head instead. "Congratulations, you've pass the first test of becoming a Soul Reaper. By not giving up, you've prove to do anything until the day you die to not go out in shame. I like that."

Once Byakuya says that part to Sonia, she has made to the first round to pass the first course of the test. To her surprise, she smiles to make it through as Rikichi congratulates her to be healed up once again. And for Ukitake comes out too and he was happy as well.

"Well done, Sonia." He said. "Oh, look. It's Captain Ukitake."

He smiles to wave to Sonia to be hugging her with joy.

"Sonia, this is great. You're close of becoming a true Soul Reaper in no time, you know?"

Seems that Byakuya knew that Ukitake was spying on them, but he lets it be to see that he really likes Sonia already 'as for him to make a new friend too'.

"I think she already does, Captain Ukitake…"

"Oh, you think so, Jushiro?" ask Sonia to be smiling back. "Thanks! This might be hard to do on the other two tests, but I'll give it my all."

For her to be laughing, Ukitake sees the cuteness from Sonia's kindness, head-strong, and smile to hug her to be loving her a lot more than just becoming friends. Aw…

"You're so cute! I just want to hug you all day, Sonia!" he said to be laughing after that and let's Sonia go. "Really, you're amazing, Sonia, I know you'll do just fine. I'm here for you if you need anything as Captain Kuchiki will too."

He acts tough to really mean well to make a new friend like Sonia was since she was a friend to both Rukia and Renji.

"I guess so." He said to bow down to Sonia to show Byakuya's respects towards her. "If you ever need anything, Belmont, just ask. Any friend of my step-sister in law and my lieutenant Abarai is a friend is also a friend of mine."

Byakuya was serious for Sonia to make a new friend and the same with Rikichi…

"Don't forget about me too! If that's alright…"

For Sonia to see Ukitake was happy as Rikichi was too and Byakuya 'to smile a little', she was happy back for Gote, Enjo, and Jiro to appear up top to congratulate the new upcoming half breed Soul Reaper as well.

"(Wow, there's so much to be going on for me to make it through so much to unlock, learn something, and to pass a test to not give up in battle. That's what Byakuya was teaching me. He's not a bad person once I get to know the guy. Rikichi's cool, so are the other three Soul Reapers, and Jushiro…Well…He's very nice to me…I think I can manage this whole thing just fine.)" she said to think about her other friends. "(Ichigo. You and the others stay strong, I'll be seeing you guys real soon, and talk to all of you later. Train well, and I will do the same.)"

For everyone to cheer for Sonia to start liking her from the Soul Society from the Rukon District to soon learn rumors about her all over the village to spread a lot faster. Now for one thing left for Rikichi to say next.

"So, should we go out to celebrate?" he asked.

And all seven do so just that. As Sonia tries out more of a Japanese restaurant of an old fashion style in the Soul Society to enjoy her meals and with Ukitake a lot more to be enjoying themselves; same with Byakuya to sit there to still remain calm and quiet again, along with Rikichi, Gote, Jiro, and Enjo to all laugh together for a fun time to eat, chit chat, and drink too for Sonia to be welcome in their world.

"Nice place, huh Sonia?" Ukitake asks her. "We should do this more often."

Something was on his mind right now for Sonia to ask Ukitake something.

"It is, Jushiro, we should do that. And hey, what's up?"

"Hmmm…I hope my two lieutenants Kiyone and Sentaro are doing fine on their own. They sometimes follow me around while doing their jobs. How odd…"

"What did happen to them?" Sonia asks too.

About both Sentaro and Kiyone, they were now stuck on top of the mountain to have trouble getting back down the hard way. Ouch, well this is what happens when they're running late to argue to not catch up afterwards but their captain did. Funny, huh? Later that night, Yamamoto himself brings the two to be sleeping back at Ukitake's headquarters in the end. So that was good. For them to be fighting a lot and they were tired out after today must've been hard. From Sentaro and Kiyone's words to keep saying at the same time…

"So tired…we've failed…Forgive us, Captain Ukitake!"

Yeah, like I said before - they'll be just fine. It's funny for these two, huh? With a lot more to come around as Sonia waits for her second training part to happen to slowly awaken her Soul Reaper powers later with more help to come besides Byakuya and Ukitake 'or his two lieutenants', someone wakes up to be heal back up from Squad Four's infirmary room. A familiar face who's none other than Momo Hinamori herself for she'll soon learn of a new visitor to see and such to join in the upcoming Dracula wars. Yeah! She's back! Next time you'll all see more.


	27. Lieutenants befriends with Sonia

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

First part of Sonia's training has been completed thanks to Byakuya to help her out with three other Soul Reapers and a healer as Ukitake to see the whole thing went well 'and some to be very scary almost', for both Sentaro and Kiyone to be told afterwards too. As Ichigo and the others back in the World of the Living were doing well a bit to have a good life for the past five days now. Hopefully, for them to talk to Sonia first before seeing her in the Soul Society again later…As she wakes up to be in a hurry to get clean up, eat, shower, dress, and such to learn about her next training; sadly, she gets a note saying to hang out with other Soul Reapers to be seeing her today at some fields outside of the area to be a very surprise, not as much as Momo getting a note that says something of Sonia who was the new arrival to go see today.

"Huh? What's this?" she looks at the note. "(A note to all lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad members. It says... _To the new half breed of a human and Soul Reaper name Sonia Yamamoto_ …!) What?! Head Captain Yamamoto has a relative?!" Momo continues to read the rest. "(It also says... _To this person that some of us are willing to aid Sonia to get use of the little training of becoming a full time Soul Reaper, they must also show her the time of her life today outside the Rukon District. For those who want to, meet her there on the field to do some, fun actives today._ Huh? Fun actives today?) I don't understand? What did I miss?"

Sadly, she does remember what happen to her to be lucky that Momo's still alive at all from Sosuke Aizen stabbing her. For Retsu and Isane saved her in time afterwards to heal back up 'which she did'. Upset that her own captain was a traitor too and almost cried, for Hitsugaya to show up to try cheering Momo up. Well, he was really acting like himself to have strong feelings towards her a lot.

"Hey, Momo, I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"Huh?" she turns around to see her childhood friend. "Ah! Toshiro!"

"Ah, Momo, it's Captain Hitsugaya, remember?" he corrects Momo. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"A lot…?"

Getting to the point at hand for Hitsugaya tells Momo on what happened afterwards for a long story to try making it short.

"I see…Well, let me explain on what you've missed out." He tells her everything.

From the three Soul Reapers betraying the Soul Society, Rukia feeling better, the Bount invasion happened, Dracula has been brought back to life to take over all worlds, and Sonia who's the niece of Yamamoto's to finally get the whole story now. As Momo was fine to be fighting again from recovering and be treated in time to be surprise from all of this. Dropping the subject to find Sosuke was not her captain anymore but an enemy 'to take some time on that', she believes in Hitsugaya's words.

"(Oh, no…So Captain Aizen's a traitor just like Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tousen too? How awful. And the last Bount who's the real Count Dracula's on the run, while Head Captain Yamamoto's niece name Sonia needs to become a Soul Reaper to get cursed by that monster? How awful.)" Hitsugaya then pats Momo on the head to get her off guard. "Ah! Toshiro! That's my hair! You're messing with it! Stop!"

He does to be messing with Momo, in other words – Hitsugaya really has a thing for her.

"Alright, I'll stop. Look, Momo, I need for you to watch over Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont for me for today with a few others. So if you wouldn't mind, please get going."

With Hitsugaya taking off after that, for he needed to do some paper work for some captain a lot more on Rangiku's end to finish up 'to be doing some of it for once' for her to do something after that with Momo to join in too real soon. Her as well, huh?

"Huh? You mean me?"

"Also, my other lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto will be there as well." He reminds his friend. "Best of luck to you. I place Sonia's trust in both of your hands."

Once he leaves for Momo to go to the area right away. For her and Rangiku weren't the only ones either, there were more…Such as of course Kiyone and Sentaro to keep watch on Sonia for their captain Ukitake to be out for a while to come back later; same with Hisagi, Yachiru, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika to go do just that right away to do some type of slow training with Sonia 'as she was still recovering a little to feel weak from the curse bite mark of Dracula coursing through her body or tries to' as she staying strong. Speaking of Sonia…She gets to where she thought she was going to train at next but another note from her uncle says this was only to have fun playing something fun while making new friends, and that's it. Bummer.

"(Ah…! Again, with this? Uncle Moto…)" she was a little disappointed. "(I know that I'm still recovering a lot and not just from yesterday's training, but still. Come on! How's recovering while playing with other Soul Reapers to be friends with? Even Jushiro said to me that whoever you'll be meeting with the other squads will make you happy to get through the day. What day?" Sonia then knows of the first two as they were spying on her to show up first. "No use in hiding, Sen and Kiyo, come on out."

Oops, they've been spotted for Kiyone and Sentaro to fall from the tree and land on top of each other. Oh, boy. They say that they were sorry to Sonia on their mistakes that they just made, 'or blame it on one another again'.

"Ah! Sonia! We're so sorry! Please don't be mad at us!" the two said together.

"Mad at you two for what?" Sonia questions them. "I take it that Jushiro wanted you two to keep an eye on me. (That figures.)"

Well, she got that part right for the two lover birds to start fighting with one another again to be pointless. Hey, Sentaro! Kiyone! Just get married already! Ha!

"Wait! You got it all wrong, Sonia. It was her fault!"

"No way, Sonia! It was his! All of it!"

Sentaro and Kiyone stare at each other to argue back and forth unstop to never end for Sonia to listen and sees this whole thing to be going on.

"As if!" angered Sentaro. "Its always you, dirty rat!"

"No, you!" same with Kiyone. "Always causing trouble, ugly troll!"

And they just kept on arguing non-stop repeatedly 'as if that'll never end for those two' and for Sonia to give them some space for a few seconds…Only to bump in to someone else to join with her, it's Momo for the two see each other for the first time in person. To her surprise to see a human in person like Sonia was one of them. Half human though.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I didn't watch where I was going."

"Oh, no. It was me! I'm so sorry!"

For both Sonia and Momo soon both looked at each other, for Sonia to see a lot more Soul Reapers for she was new and Momo to see a half breed one for the first time…

"Another Soul Reaper." Sonia looks at Momo. "You must be new…ah, what's your name?"

Momo senses by looking at Sonia for she was the person that she was supposed to meet up with today.

"Its you…the half human and Soul Reaper who's the niece of Head Captain Yamamoto." She then looked happy to see someone who looked pretty and such to have a new idol to look up to. "Hi! So, you're her. Sonia Belmont?" Momo shakes hands.

"Yes I am. Well, a proud member once of a Belmont to be a Yamamoto instead. So you call my whatever you like. (I guess.)" she said.

"My name is Momo Hinamori, a lieutenant from Squad Five. Nice to meet you, Ms. Sonia." Momo felt embarrassed. "Ah! Sorry, can I call you that? Please…?"

That doesn't bother with Sonia at all.

"Not at all, just don't call me Lady…" then something hit Sonia to felt something out from Momo. "Wait, you're a lieutenant from Squad Five when your ex-captain was… (Oh, yeah! Sosuke betrayed Momo the most to almost loss her mind and got herself stabbed to be close to death! Ah, man…)" she stops. "Sorry."

Well, Momo was a bit upset to 'try' to put her past behind her now the best she could. Wasn't going to be the easy one fore that wasn't the only thing that was bothering the poor girl…

"No, no, it's alright. You're new. Toshiro told me what has happened from your Uncle. Your old boyfriend, step-brother who's mind controlled, and yourself is cursed by that Dracula beast. I'm so sorry!"

For Sonia to be covering her neck from the bite mark, it was too late to hide that now. Guess for the other lieutenants are learning about this too from their captains. Damn, that sucks.

"(So much for covering this now…)" she didn't mind. "It's fine, Momo, really. And don't mind those two. They do this all the time when they fight with each other to be in love."

She meant by Kiyone and Sentaro were still fighting with each other for Momo to see that too. Just then, Izuru appears to see Momo 'as he sees Sonia for him to meet up with her'. Hard to talk to one another again after the last time they've spoke…from the fight they had when seeing Sosuke's fake death to blame Gin to be a traitor after all, remember?

"Momo?"

"Izuru?"

Sonia sees another one to be showing up now.

"You two know each other?" she asked. "Another Soul Reaper lieutenant I see."

For them to be looking at each other to say sorry to be forgiven afterwards for both Izuru and Momo to laugh together to work things out, he then introduces himself to Sonia 'for he finds her to be very cute'.

"Yes…I'm lieutenant from Squad Three, Izuru Kira." He said to be in love. "(Wow, she's really cute.) You're Sonia Yamamoto, right? From Momo, Kiyone, and Sentaro to be here…I guess we've come to the right place to see you today."

"Really now?"

"Izuru and I are good friends to become Soul Reapers back then with Renji too." Said Momo. "He must've know you a lot back in the World of the Living. I hope he and Rukia are doing well."

At least for Momo was feeling a bit better for Izuru and Hitsugaya to understand her mistakes in the end, as Sonia knows about Izuru once had a captain who was once from Squad Three Gin Ichimaru who used him to almost lose his mind. But thank God he really didn't, so that was good.

"So, you two know Rukia and Renji? Cool!" Sonia then asks Izuru if he was feeling fine for having his captain betray the entire Soul Society. "Hey, Izuru, will you be okay too? That Gin guy...Uncle Moto told me all about that like Momo's situation as well. That sucks."

For Izuru to might be upset about it, but instead he holds Sonia's hand to be grateful from her kindness.

"I'll be fine. Wow…" he was touched by Sonia's words. "You're no doubt the second person to worry about me. Momo's the same thing as well as Rangiku for both her and Ichimaru know each other; thank you Sonia, for worrying about me." Izuru then let's go of Sonia to feel shy. "Sorry."

"It's fine…Really." Said Sonia to be friendly towards Izuru.

Nice to meet someone else too like Momo for Izuru too, as Kiyone and Sentaro stopped fighting for tiring themselves out to see two more Soul Reapers to be joining in, and two more to make an entrance next from Squad Eleven of two more lieutenants…both Ikkaku and Yumichika as they'll meet with Sonia Yamamoto next to arrive as they were told from the letter; well that and from both Sentaro and Kiyone who were being annoying.

"Hey, Kiyone! Sentaro! Fighting with each other over nothing again…?" Ikkaku questions to then corrects them. "Keep it quiet!"

"No kidding." Said Yumichika to fix his hair in a sexy way. "Those two always do this to each other to be in love or something."

This made both of Sentaro and Kiyone blush, tot hen be looking at each other, and then made up a story by saying that they do not to hide their true feelings for one another.

"No we don't!"

Yeah, you two do…For Sonia to laugh as both Sentaro and Kiyone were with Sonia like Ukitake told them to be with her today 'as Momo, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were doing the same' for this girl to meet with a few more Soul Reapers to accompanying her. So much was going on in this so call training to be making friends as Yumichika was the first to be looking at Sonia 'only because she was pretty looking at he was'.

"Hmmm…Look at this, Ikkaku, this must be the half Soul Reaper and human that Captain Zaraki told us about. You're beautiful than I am, Ms.…?"

Sonia introduces herself to the two boys next.

"Sonia Yamamoto." She answers back. "Or Belmont. Either one of those last names are fine to call me by really, and you two are…?"

"Both lieutenants from Squad Eleven of both seats from third, that's me, and fifth. I'm Ikkaku Madarame and this here is…" Ikkaku sees his partner was acting silly from his looks again. "Is Yumichika Ayasegawa, please don't mind him. He's the fifth seat lieutenant. This guy always wants to think that he's beautiful than anyone or anything else." He sees himself in the mirror too. "Like me…Just a hairless person."

For Momo, Izuru, Kiyone, and Sentaro to see the two to be acting silly for Sonia to find that part to be really pointless to not be ashamed on who or what you are, just be yourselves like she was. As she corrects the gentlemen in her words of strong anger 'but in a good way'.

"Huh…?" Sonia says it to the two men. "Okay! I get it! So what?! If that's what you two are, then fine! Be that way! Don't let others treat you like an annoyance or something!" from Yumichika. "Hey, Yumi! That's a nickname I'm giving you by the way…! You are fine the way you are for I was born like this, not to be the most popular girl for any other guy to try hitting on me, got it?!" and to Ikkaku next. "And you, Ikkaku! Who cares if someone calls you bald. It still makes you as you! Because no one can tell you on how you look to change the way you are without hair, in fact I hate my blonde long hair to be the way I am today to still be annoying! You see? So you two boys just calm down already! God!"

For Sonia to say that to the other four to be surprise from her attitude and good looks too, so were both Ikkaku and Yumichika as well. Why was that you guys may ask…? Well…Ikkaku just stares at Sonia to see her pretty face up close to say this to her to act...strange suddenly.

"You know…Just hearing you say that sounds pretty hot, Sonia, and for you to say that about me…" he then smiles to act sexy towards Sonia next. "You're so my type!"

For Sonia to be shock about all this for her reaction to not be a pretty one.

"WHAT?! (Seriously?!)"

"Huh?!" surprise the other four Soul Reapers too.

Oh, boy…Seems that Ikkaku was falling for Sonia now, first time for him to as he was doing his lucky dance for a few seconds, and then tries to play it cool with her next.

"So, Sonia, are you seeing someone? I can tell you're a strong fighter like me to get stronger as a true Soul Reaper. What do you say we train together and hang out from time to time…?" Sonia shoves Ikkaku in the face and keep him away from her for acting like a big pervert.

"Ew! No thank you!" she said to see Yumichika acting all handsome-like towards her next. "Ah, Yumichika, don't tell that you…!"

Yep, he too had a crush on Sonia too. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika 'as well as Izuru to have a little crush on this girl'.

"My, my, Sonia, I must say besides myself to be very pretty, you are too." He said to kiss Sonia's hand. "If you want some training, I'll help you out to maybe…go on a date later to somewhere more beautiful like us?"

Sonia kicks Yumichika away from her next to be gross out by two guys to still like them as friends only. Ni kidding, for Izuru to at least respect her instead to like her hot looks.

"Oh, boy…" said Izuru. "So much for making my move."

"You two are sick to fight over one girl, and that's me!" she said.

Only for Yumichika and Ikkaku to both start fighting over one woman now to go back and forth to try winning her heart, but like that will ever happen at all 'because it won't'.

"Hey, Yumichika, back off, will you?!" Ikkaku fights back. "I saw her first!"

"As if she would go out with the likes of you!" same with Yumichika. "Beat it, Ikkaku, I love her beauty!"

"She's mine, you hear?!"

"No, she's mine!"

For them to be fighting with one another for one girl, another girl bumps into Ikkaku and Yumichika to make them stop, by hoping on top of their heads with her foot, for she was their other head lieutenant of Squad Eleven, Yachiru Kusajishi herself 'in her silly ways' as she makes her entrance next.

"Stop your fighting, Shiny and Yun-Yun. Neither one of you two will make a good couple for this girl." She said to move up to Sonia next.

"Ah! It's you!"

To both Ikkaku and Yumichika's surprise 'for the other four to see as well' as Yachiru was called for to help Sonia today, for her to see another member of their team.

"Oh, it's you from lieutenant from Squad Eleven. Yachiru Kusajishi." Surprised Momo.

Yachiru looks around to see Sonia and the others to appear.

"Momo-Chan, welcome back. And you, new Soul Reaper half breed girl. So you're the one Kenny told me so much about. Hi!"

I guess that's what Yachiru calls Momo by that nickname to Sonia surprise to be more than a little girl here…Seeing that Kenpachi Zaraki had someone like her on his team.

"Ah, hi…? (A little girl is the head lieutenant member of Squad Eleven itself with that Kenpachi guy as her captain?! Oh, boy…!)" she tries to be nice to shake hands with Yachiru. "Hi, Yachiru, I see that Yumichika and Ikkaku both work for you. I'm Sonia Yamamoto who's a half human and Soul Reaper with some Belmont pride, and the Head Captain of Squad One's only niece in the family. So either one of those two last names you can call me by if you want to…"

"Hmm…You'll be called Sonny." She shakes hands to sit on Sonia's shoulders to be light as a feather. "That'll be your new nickname. That's how I'll remember you by, trust me, Sonny."

"Sonny?!" Sonia was shocked to be called by that to go along with it. "You mean me?"

Well, for both Ikkaku and Yumichika tell Sonia about it too themselves to know of Yachiru's odd behavior to live with it 'and still find her to be annoying to them'.

"Just go with it, Sonia, trust us. Seeing that we all go by different nicknames that little brat's doing."

"No kidding. It's not pretty, but it's how our squad is the strong ones in our group, Sonia, for she can be…very strange and cute up close."

I guess Sonia goes along with it for Yachiru to smile to her new best friend.

"Yeah! I knew you would love that nickname of yours, Sonny." She said. "I hope we can become friends for all of us to help us you out today by having some fun. Along with Shiny, Yun-Yun, Izurun, Momo-Chan, Kiyo, and Sen." Yachiru then see two more Soul Reapers coming to be the last ones. "Oh, goodie! Here comes the last two to play with us, Hisa-Hisa and Big Busts."

I think she meant was from two more lieutenants, one from Squad Nine Shuhei Hisagi and Squad Ten Rangiku Matsumoto. So that makes all nine of the Soul Reapers to be helping Sonia to train to do something fun while making some friends, you know? What a nice group for Yamamoto to gather here…

"Who?" Sonia was lost.

Both Sentaro and Kiyone each say who the last two were for Sonia to be introduce for Rangiku was her cheerful self, and Hisagi was acting cool and all.

"That's lieutenant from Squad Nine, Shuhei Hisagi."

"And the other one is lieutenant from Squad Ten, Rangiku Matsumoto."

For Sonia to see from Rangiku having big boobs to her surprise to be very real.

"Damn! Those are real?!" she asked. "They're huge-!" Sonia covers her mouth in time. "Sorry…"

Seems that Rangiku cared less about her boobs and more about Sonia to meet with in person.

"You mean my ginormous boobs? Ah, I was just born with them. No worries. So, you're Sonia Yamamoto, right? Or is it Belmont to be the Head Captain's niece of a half breed human and Soul Reaper?"

The two shake hands and then for Hisagi introduces himself to Sonia next to learn about his ex-captain Kaname who betrayed him too. Oh, boy…

"Either one of the last names are fine, Rangiku, nice to meet you. And to you too, Hisagi." Sonia knows about his captain. "(Him as well, huh?) Sorry to hear about your captain betraying you too, Kaname Tousen was it? Three captains hurting you three and everyone else from the Soul Society, that really sucks."

Well, for Izuru to be himself thanks to them and for Hisagi to stay strong too, in other words there were not worried at all for Rangiku stays strong to hope that Gin was doing fine.

"No worries. We all get hurt at first, and then we move on." He said to place his hand on Sonia to be smiling. "For all of us, we have each other to keeping on going."

That was easy enough for Hisagi to be fine with it all, same with Izuru, Rangiku were all trying to, same thing with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Kiyone, and Sentaro were all trying to stay strong. For Sonia to see the brave faces on all of them for other Soul Reapers like Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai are the same by staying strong 'and the same for Ichigo as a Substitute Soul Reaper'; for this girl to be happy to see new faces to help her out only for Momo to look upset on others to still like her besides Izuru and Hitsugaya understood from her mistakes so far, Sonia on the other hand gets it to have Momo trust in her already, but what of the other nine? Surprise to see Momo feeling better now, they were all left speechless 'but Izuru to be fine and Yachiru to be confused'.

"Momo? You're healed!" said Kiyone, Sentaro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, and Rangiku.

"Hi, everyone..."

For them to say that to leave the others in silence after what she 'almost did' and losing Sosuke's trust, for Yachiru says this part next.

"Huh? Hey, are you guys upset for Momo-Chan thought that ex-captain Aizy was killed, but wasn't to fool us all to blame Gin-Gin Boy to killing him, but Izurun to stop her for Toshi to keep an eye to find out that the two captains and Kenny were traitors to feel very sad and almost died?" she asked. "Is that why everyone's all quiet?"

For Momo was about to leave for Izuru to say something to tell the others on the things to support his friend.

"Wait! Everyone, I can explain the rest-!"

But he was stopped by Sonia to say something to cheer Momo up instead to correct them all but Izuru and Yachiru, by stepping in instead.

"Momo, wait! You can stay! If Izuru has forgiven you as you do with him too and Toshiro-Kid, then I do as well." She said to be defending Momo to say this to Yachiru next. "Not you, Yachiru, you're fine." Sonia continues telling the other six Soul Reapers. "Look you guys, Momo didn't mean to do those things for she didn't kill anyone, but her ex-captain almost did to this poor girl. And now with Momo feeling better, some of you gave her a hard time. Shame on all of you if so! At least my Uncle felt sorry for this girl to tell me all about it, so I want you all to have a good look at Momo to think things through before judging a book by their covers, like hers. Now say you are all sorry." Sonia says it loud and clear to the six only. "Do it!"

Well, that works to Izuru surprise on how amazing and head strong to also be so kind hearted that Sonia really was, and Yachiru to laugh at those who were almost mean to Momo…For her to be amazed to this new girl to be so happy to see that this was really happening – and of course for Rangiku has already forgiven her, Hisagi understood too, as for Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kiyone, and Sentaro to say the rest in seconds, everything was good now to not worry Momo Hinamori no more, so all was well again.

"Amazing…" said Izuru. "Thanks, Sonia, you really helped out Momo there."

"You tell them, Sonny!" Same with Yachiru. "I already like this new girl."

For the six to feel 'almost bad there' for hurting Momo's feelings, for Sonia was the same with the other like Hitsugaya, Izuru, and Yachiru get it too. For Momo was now a fond to her new idol to replace the mean Sosuke now. Cool!

"Oh, Ms. Sonia…! Thank you!" she felt shy. "Ah, sorry. Can I call you that?"

Seems Sonia didn't mind at all to make another new friend.

"For you, Momo, you may. (This girl has every right to call me by 'Ms. Sonia'. How friendly.)" Said Sonia.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Sonia, I know we'll be getting along just fine both you and I!"

For the two to be laughing with joy and such to get along now for Momo to be her cheer self again, as everyone were gathered together to see Sonia to help her have some time and to make friends, what will they do next? I wonder…

"Well, that we've learn a lesson to be here for a reason to aid Sonia here…what should we do now?" Rangiku asks. "Huh? Anyone?"

For Yumichika had something for the other three to pull out with him too.

"I think we still have these that we brought back from the World of the Living. See?"

With the nine trying to think of something – it would seem like Izuru, Hisagi, Yumichika, and Rangiku had something to pull out of their bags to dump all over the grassy ground to see lots of game like gun items for others to play back in the World of the Living. For Sonia to see those things to play them once with Ichigo and the others a while back.

"Where did you get these things?!" Sonia asked to look at all the items. "I've play these with Richard and Maria a while back. Not to mention Ichigo had to show both Rukia and Renji how to play at some point… (For the two of us to explained to them, that was a day I'll never forget.)"

It was fun still, for the for from Izuru, Hisagi, Rangiku, and Yumichika explain how when, where in the World of the Living, and when it happened.

"Got the poker card at a gas station store that Ganju Shiba told me about."

"Same with this box full of chalk to draw on hard solid grounds on for Orihime to give to me."

"And this box with something called 'Twister' for Chad to give to me as a gift."

"Not to mention this flying strange type of disk thing to throw to one another."

Strange…for Yachiru, Ikkaku, Momo, Kiyone, and Sentaro to look at the rest along with Sonia too 'and the rest for Renji to bring back a ball to throw around and Rukia with some toy guns that shoots out water', for they were all amazed on what type of things they were to try something else. And to ask Sonia on what they should do next to have some fun today. Not much of training, but in a good way for the others to help her out to do so later afterwards to try having fun and to make some friends first. Now Sonia sees what her uncle was trying to do for his niece.

"Wow…! This looks like fun to play these things from a different world. Don't you think, Sonny? Let's jump rope."

"Forget that! Hey, Sonia, we can have a good brawling of a double team battle against others. Team up with me."

"I never play this poker card thing before. Let's try this one, Ms. Sonia."

"No way! I say we throw the ball to each other to keep it up without dropping it."

"As if, loser! I want to draw something of out true feelings in big words."

Soon for all nine to be fighting at one another for the other four to do the same thing to be arguing for Momo to stop to see on what Sonia had to say about it.

"Ah, Ms. Sonia, we should we do?" she asked. "I thought maybe you can decide since you've played with games like these, correct?"

I guess she had to stop the others from fighting to tell them settle down for Momo to know what was coming to cover her ears in time.

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" she gets their attentions now to tell them what to do. "Look, I think we should try out these things one at a time if you hear me out first. We'll do some of these fun things together. (Uncle Moto, I see what you want me to do now. To make friends here like these guys, and a lot more for Momo since she was hurt by her own captain. Well, not anymore. I'll make sure that everyone treats her well like they did before and I'll be there for my new friend.)"

Seems that the others and Momo too will hear them out.

"You do?" Momo asked.

"She does?" Sentaro and Kiyone question herself.

"Then please tell us!" Yumichika was smiling.

For the nine Soul Reapers hear Sonia out for her to tell them on how to play with the games as it'll be fun for them all.

"Well, I'll show you and we'll know what to play with first. One at a time. (I think I can do this!)" she said. "Listen up, everyone…"

And all ten of them do so just like that all day long in the forest for Sonia to make new friends to have fun with. She was happy too 'a lot more besides helping out Ichigo and the other to grow up as a Belmont'…

For Yachiru and Momo played jump rope first as Rangiku to jump up and down 'while trying to hold her chest from not popping out of her robe' as she and Sonia do it together to be good, and then stop to give their all to be laughing after that; soon Sonia teaches Kiyone and Sentaro how to draw other things with chalks to be fun and write nice things all over in different colors, and then Ikkaku and Yumichika to throw the disk to Sonia to go back and forth to get it as a high and far as each of them could to be fun to them for they were fast. Yachiru was winning a lot to playing hide-in-go-seek until Momo gets to home base to win against her for the first time afterwards, to then be playing tag to be it one at a time, as well as Hisagi and Izuru were learning how to play poker cards carefully to each win one end at a time. This was fun! The same with playing with water guns to shoot at one another in the lake to be laughing, to then be catching the ball to one another for no one to drop it, or they would be out to have the last person standing is the winner; and last to be a fun game of Twister to have some fun to keep themselves from getting hurt to have four players at a time. Ouch…

What a fun day for Momo was happy to have everyone to hang out with 'and a new friend who was Sonia now'. As Hitsugaya sees his friend/girlfriend looking happy along with his lieutenant Rangiku 'was doing well too', same with Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Kiyone, and Sentaro were having a good time. For him to be watching from afar, Ukitake was too on his other two lieutenants and Sonia to be really be liking her more than just a friends on his team. For Hitsugaya to be seeing Ukitake to wave to his fellow captain.

"Oh! Hello, Toshiro."

"Huh? Captain Ukitake?!" he was sort of shock to see him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Those two get along as friends and partners for two captains is a bit sweet and silly too, because of their first names are sort of the same to sounding the same too – Jushiro and Toshiro, you know?

"I could ask you the same thing, but seeing your lieutenant is there, I guess I was right." Said Ukitake. "And for Sonia to be getting along with Lieutenant Hinamori to help the others see that she's still a good person…she's cute when she acts brave to cheer people up again. I just love that about Sonia!"

For Ukitake to look happy as Hitsugaya could already tell just by looking at him, and a lot more to it.

"Huh? Well, for Momo to be herself again for the others to get it and for Rangiku too, that's all that matters. I'm glad to have her back." Said Hitsugaya. "And yes. This Sonia person's really good to become a Soul Reaper real soon, I can see why she wanted to be on your squad in the first place…" he soon figures something else out to be shock about it. "Wait…Captain Ukitake, that look on your face…Ah! Are you falling with a half breed?! (I can't say I never seen him with a woman before to fall for him, but he's falling for her!)"

Seems like it, no wonder why Hitsugaya's the smart one in the Soul Society and Captain of Squad Ten.

"Oh, so you notice? I guess you can say that…" he was then silly to give Hitsugaya a pat on the head. "I'm glad you were the first one to notice about me liking Sonia, Toshiro, how thoughtful of you."

"So, it is true! (I guess this girl's more than a human with a gift to reawaken her Soul Reaper powers, determined. I guess its like that in anyone who never gives up on anything. And the niece to the Head Captain himself. Incredible…)"

Ukitake just laughs to continue watching on the others for a while as well as Hitsugaya to do the same to try hiding his feelings to himself only, he does care to learn more about Sonia Yamamoto real soon.

"Since you're here, let's watch the rest until night fall, alright?" Ukitake asks Hitsugaya. "Sort of fun to be hanging out a lot, isn't it?"

"This is only for business here…Nothing more…" he said back to be shy about it.

Ha! Nice one. And so, the day turns into night for them to have a good time for Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru to hopefully spend more time with Sonia again the next time and help her train too. Same with Hisagi 'who likes her fighting spirit', Yachiru wanted to have more fun with Sonia again soon as she tells her captain Kenpachi all about it 'who seems to like her more than someone to fight with her'; Rangiku was looking forward to hang out with Sonia again after today, same with Momo who'll do her best to help her out more, and for both Kiyone and Sentaro walked Sonia back to the Squad Thirteen headquarters afterwards. As it was night time now for Sonia's uncle Yamamoto pays her a visit to show her something she can do to her surprise on a device that Mayuri has made for him 'and to everyone else'.

"Hi, Uncle Moto." She said. "I thought I was going to train some more, but I get it. I still need time to watch out for my curse and all…I did make a lot of friends today."

"Good to know, Sonia Dear." Yamamoto pats his niece on the head to be happy. "I knew you would like that cheering lieutenant Hinamori is a big step to her recovery. Good…Good. Anyways, I have something for you to talk to the human substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo with this device. Bring it in, Lieutenant Sasakibe!"

Sonia sees it being huge to have enough room to talk from the big screen from the World of the Living and to the Soul Society, for Chōjirō Sasakibe brings it in for his captain.

"Here it is, Head Captain Yamamoto Sir! All set to go!"

With it all set up and turns on the screen, this was Sonia's chance to talk to Ichigo for the screen to adjust itself in seconds.

"It's huge!" said Sonia. "This TV will allow me to see and talk to Ichigo from a different world? So cool!"

"It's not just a TV, it's a special device commutator to connect any Soul Reapers to report back from our world to the World of the Living. Thanks to our former captains of Squad Twelve and Squad Two to set it up back at some type of shop, allowing to hear back from lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki to give us the details. From which I mean by the Dracula's wars. Now you know where we got everything we needed to know about it."

That does make sense how everyone else was prepare for it all before Sonia showed up.

"I guess that would make sense there…" she said. "So I can talk to Ichigo and the others now?"

"Just Ichigo for tonight, the rest you can once a day until their arrival." Yamamoto moves aside to give his niece some private time. "It's ready, Sonia Dear, go ahead."

As the screen was turned on for it shows Ichigo back at his world and Sonia to see him again, the two were shock to be seeing each other again in person. Well…not in person yet, but they were happy to know that they were both alive and well so far with the battle to still be going on. Tell me about it.

"Ah! Ichigo!"

"Sonia…?" Ichigo was shock as well. "Wow…I knew you were alive. Look at you, a real half breed Soul Reaper you're becoming, huh? Just like me."

How will this go? A nice talk from him to see how Ichigo and his other teammates have been doing during the time when Sonia and the other nine Soul Reapers were having fun with her all day. I wonder what's been happening back in the World of the Living?

"Good to see you too, Ichigo." She said back. "How have you been lately?"

Not bad so far, huh? A little fun to be going around, and more on this one to lighten things up. And yes, I wanted Momo to aid in this war to try getting better too in my story. For Ichigo's version with Kon, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Hayame are doing too for they'll each hear their stories once we get to the them in the next chapter/episode.


	28. A Quincy and a Harpy in Love

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

OK! Now before we get to Sonia and Ichigo could both chitchat on the monitor…let see what was going on with him back in the World of the Living, it takes place in between on what Sonia was doing all day, a lot more going on with her friends. Yep, allow me to explain. As Yoruichi prepares to talk to Master Liberian to get someone to get to the Belmont Village to meet with Maria real soon, and Urahara back at his shop got the other six to set something up inside of the same monitor that he made first back at the Soul Society; the others do some bit of exercise-like training for the time being to still hang out with friends, family, go to school and such. For Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Hayame 'while both Renji and Kon were under cover' as they miss out Sonia to be doing well on her own and Alucard to have him betray everyone…that was still hard to get over, you know? It sucks!

For some of them to move on even for Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to try to move on to look forward to the even to soon be happening, as another school day has ended for Hayame to leave and for Uryu to start dating with his new girlfriend to ask her about something. Well, unaware that Renji 'while pretending to be a janitor to be cleaning up the place' overhears them talking to one another, it would seem that Hayame saw her parents for a short time to soon be leaving after yesterday again for another business trip for Uryu to see her looking down in the dumps lately. For him to have a father, no mother, and losing his grandfather, Uryu knew what Hayame was going through. Sad, wasn't it?

"Hey, Uryu." She said to her boyfriend. "So you've heard my parents seeing me for a bit and then leaving me again, huh? Glad you and the others met them the other day."

That they did for Hayame's mother and father knew that she loved her new home in Japan to be fine to be on her own again, for Uryu was happy to meet with them too as they were a couple now.

"They were nice. And for us hanging out a lot more while easily train after school a little but more at the gym, you know?"

"Yeah…Sorry, there's a lot on my mind right now besides what happened so far in the past few days and me a lone again without my family. Excuse me, Uryu…"

As Hayame was leaving, Uryu had to say something to stop her in time from going anywhere. And hey, they haven't even gone out on a real date yet, haven't they? Guess not…this was his chance to ask his first girlfriend out.

"Wait, Hayame-! I mean, Hayame, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"You do?" she stops to hear her boyfriend out. "What is it?"

Uryu was too shy to say anything as Hayame to give it a try to spit it out the best he could 'while Renji and Kon were spying on the two'.

"(Okay, you can do this. Just say it to her already!) Hayame, would like to…go…go…out…with…" Uryu had trouble speaking. "I was wondering…"

Soon Hayame knew what Uryu was trying to say it for him instead.

"Ah, Uryu, are you asking me out on a date?" Yep, she got that part right for the two guys to hear and Uryu's to turn completely red.

"Ah…yes?!"

He felt silly saying that part out loud to make Hayame laugh to give Uryu an answer…

"You silly, of course I want to go on a date with you. Say tomorrow since it's Saturday? All day? Just you and me…?" said Hayame to be sweet to Uryu.

"I would love that very much!" he clears his throat after that. "I'll pick you up then?"

Hayame hugs Uryu to kiss him on the cheek to make this Quincy feel happy.

"Then it's a date. See you then. (Thank you, Uryu.)" she said to be smiling on her way out. "Don't be late."

"I won't…" Uryu tries to be himself again. "Ah, right! I'll be there! See you tomorrow."

For them to be staring at each other for Kon and Renji were shock to be screaming…they almost did 'for the two to cover their own mouths in time to let it out', they knew that something like this would happen.

"Ah! Oh, come on! Hayame's dating with the likes of four-eyes?!" Kon was complaining to kick a paper ball off the ground. "Oh, well…I got other women who would one day love me. Cute, good looking legs, or big pillows…But still!"

For Kon to be arguing 'over nothing', Renji saw this coming for Uryu to be dating with Hayame now.

"Like that matters, I just didn't think that someone like Uryu would be dating with a human with a special gift like Orihime and Chad have." He said. "This is something else…"

Ichigo bumps into those two to see what they were doing, maybe for Kon but never to Renji to be spying around.

"Huh?" he checks it out. "Renji? Kon? What the hell are you two doing?"

Kon and Renji freak out to try to get on their feet to act normally to almost get caught.

"Ichigo?!" the two panicked. "This isn't what you think!"

"Ah…What do you mean? Start explaining."

And once Ichigo asks both Kon and Renji about what was up, they tell him back at his house. Along with Chad and Orihime to be very happy for Uryu and Hayame were going out, in love, and to be closer than ever. So what? It's good, right? And they're all making a huge deal to their surprise about it why…?

"Wow! So those two are really in love to go on the date for the first time besides studying and fighting on our side…?" surprise Orihime there. "So romantic…" she sits next to Ichigo. "Kind of the way we are taking things slow, huh Ichigo?"

For her to be right next to Ichigo made him blush a little to really be hiding his feelings next to her.

"Ah…yeah, kind of… (Ah, man! She's cute up close!)"

Kon was hugging Orihime to get some love from her huge hooters.

"It is such a cute moment for all of us…" he said to be grabbed by Ichigo. "Did I just made you jealous, Ichigo? (I think I did!)"

"Don't touch her!"

Yep, Kon did to get hit right into the wall. Serves him right! And it shows Ichigo's jealously there.

"Nice throw." Chad said.

"Thanks, Chad." Ichigo said back to his friend. "Look, the point is that its a big deal for someone like Uryu to go out with Hayame. I knew it! It's almost as big as Renji and Rukia who are also a couple."

This made Renji spit out the tea he was drinking out of his mouth to be thinking about her.

"What the hell does that have to do with them?! Says you two!"

Ouch…! Renji just said that about Orihime and Ichigo right there, but it was true. Rukia was sneezing to be thinking about Renji to be blushing 'while aiding Urahara on something back at his shop to set up in his room', but what was it? I think we might know what 'that' might be. I think she's missing out a lot that was going on right now.

"(Huh? Weird…Was I thinking about Renji?)" she asked herself. "(I hope he, Ichigo, and the others aren't causing too much trouble while I'm out. All this thing to chitchat with her real soon.)"

Cute, huh? Even for Ichigo doesn't admit his crush, even for Renji to do the same.

"Oh, shut up, Renji!" he got mad. "Look, this is big for Uryu and Hayame to going out tomorrow, you guys! Don't you get it?"

"What about it?" ask Chad.

Well, what were the five going on about anyway…? Hard to say to be big news a little, yes, and only for Orihime to say something else next to be a good idea to 'kind of' do.

"I know! Let's see how their date goes, for us to take turns. And all of us to be together…"

Seems like the good idea to do for Renji and Kon to agree, Chad, didn't mind, and Ichigo was like 'whatever and all that type of attitude'. So, they're going to be spying on both Uryu and Hayame to be enjoy their date? Oh, no…that's not creepy at all…Yeah, right! Well, it happens the next morning for Uryu to find the apartment that Hayame was living in 'it looked nice place since her parent were sort of rich' for him to make himself look good to go out with his first girlfriend. She tries to look her best to on her first date to dress cute-like as well like Uryu was to be at their best, but still be themselves.

"Hi, Uryu." Hayame looks at Uryu dressing up nicely. "Well, look at you."

"Thank you… (Wow, she's really cute in that dress.)" he was blushing all over. "You're very lovely today. Shall we?" With Uryu reaching his arm towards Hayame, she holds him to for them to begin their date by walking around the area in Karakura Town.

"Yes, let's have some fun just you and me. (He's so handsome for me to go out with a great guy like him…)"

"Whatever you want to do today, it's all on me. I incense." Said Uryu.

And off they go on a nice day to do anything they wanted to do for Uryu and Hayame have never been this happy together. So cute seeing those two looking so happy together in love…as well as Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Chad, and Kon all gather together to be spying on the from behind 'very carefully' without getting caught for either of the two to be caught at all. For a bird to be flying by for Uryu to stop to see nothing 'for the other five to hide in time and Kon covered in bird poop to his little foot to wipe it off', for that was a close call there.

"Uryu? Is there something wrong?" Hayame asks her boyfriend. "I don't think I felt out Dracula's monsters…"

The others got lucky for those two just see a bird to flying around the place.

"Hmm…Guess so, Hayame, it was nothing. Let's get going."

As Hayame and Uryu continue to walk together and Chad could clean up off Kon both soap and water, to get it off his foot for them and the other three to come out of hiding once they were gone.

"Man, that was close!" said Renji.

"More like too close!' same with Ichigo.

Chad dries Kon off afterwards to hug him a little 'without getting crushed'.

"There you go."

"Ah, yeah…thanks, Chad. (I guess…)" the plushie let out a big sigh. "You're telling me! It would've been over if that dumb bird left us alone, for me to step in this gross poo!" Kon was complaining randomly.

The five had to continue to watch on the two on their date together without losing any sights of them for one second, for Orihime to tell the boys just that.

"Come on, everyone. I don't want to miss this! Stay as a group or we'll go each to see the scene at a time." She tells the boys. "Follow me."

As Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Chad continue spying on the two lovers…and Kon to finally stop talking to catch up with them in time.

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!"

And the spying continues…Well, someone or rather something else was spying on all of them was one of Dracula's monsters to try killing them that was huge beast and by his master's orders. Oh, boy. That doesn't sound good there. Anyways, some fun time for Uryu and Hayame to do together to be walking around town to go shopping for each other in some stores 'as Chad watches them getting just random things they liked'; or seeing the nice water fountains go off at the park for Kon to see 'and then gets wet all over', while seeing some street performers while Renji spies on them from jumping from tree to tree, then seeing a movie together for Ichigo to sit through it all, and finally Orihime to watch them play a crane game together to win some dolls by luck and other arcade fun time. Both Uryu and Hayame are having the time of their lives to the other five to see for themselves, even for Rukia to be passing by to see them to not know what was really going on.

"(Huh? Is that…Ichigo? Renji? With Kon, Chad, and Orihime? What are they doing following both Uryu and Hayame around? Weird…)" she didn't know what was going on to sense something out to be in Karakura Town. "(Wow! This Spiritual Pressure…! One of Dracula's monsters! I better find out where's it coming from and fast!)" Rukia takes off into her Soul Reaper form and out of her Gigai to head on out.

Well, there she goes…Hopefully she'll find out the monster to be on the loose, for it to be spying on Uryu and Hayame where a lot of people are at, huh? Why? It looked like a type of mix animals…As for the five to keep on spying at some diner type of restaurant for Uryu and Hayame to have something to eat to enjoy their day so well to talk to each other now as Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and Kon tried to have a closer view to sneak up closer and quietly to go from one seat to another.

"Ah, man…! There's sitting so far away." Ichigo had trouble hearing them talk to one another. "I can't hear what either one of them are saying to each other."

"Must be admitting their love finally." Orihime took a guess there. "I sure hope so-!" she covers her mouth in time. "I really do…"

"You really think so?" ask Chad.

For Renji didn't want to wait for them to leave, he moves on in first to get a closer view to hear the rest.

"Forget this! I want to know what will happen next." He said to start crawling to another seat. "I'm going in."

Kon joins with him as well.

"Way ahead of ya, Renji. You guys coming or not?"

It looks like Orihime wants to see what happens next for Chad to follow her too and Ichigo last, to make sure that neither Renji or Kon don't screw up.

"Wait! You guys-!" he follows the others. "(Geeze, what did I get myself in to this?)"

I don't know, Ichigo, you tell me…With the five move in closer to hear Uryu and Hayame to be talking to one another on a fun time they were having on their first date, so cute…During the time, they have a lot on their minds to be a bit something else on the upcoming events to watch out for to see Sonia again soon and stop Dracula, no kidding! As the two talked to each other – Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and Kon quietly move in a bit closer at a time from behind to listen on what they were saying.

"So…um…fun day we're having, huh Hayame?" Uryu was being shy when he was talking to her.

"Oh, yes. Fun. I'm having a wonderful time with you, Uryu." She sees him acting all nervous and all. "Are you feeling all right, Uryu?"

"I'm fine! Really…It just hot in this place."

Not really, it was just Uryu himself…

"Feels fine to me." Said Hayame. "I think you're nervous to be the first time going out with a girl, isn't it?" She guessed that part right to his surprise.

"What?! Me? Nervous?!" he was hiding it.

"I think you are, but it's okay."

Seems that Hayame was smiling to not be bother from Uryu's shyness one bit.

"I'm sorry…It is my first time being with a girl. I never been this happy before to be with someone who gets me." Uryu was blushing again. "Sorry, Hayame! I hope I'm not troubling you-!"

Hayame then kisses Uryu on the lips to his surprise to be liking this kiss to be his first. Aw…For Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and Kon to be seeing this to be shock or loving this scene to be worth spying on. Finally, the two have kissed to be a great couple for one another.

"It's fine, Uryu, you're very cute." She said. "I do like you very much."

For Uryu to smile to hold hands with Hayame after to have this to say next.

"Wow…Thank you." Said the happy Uryu.

The others were like this from Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Kon.

"No freakin' way…!"

"Hooray! They finally kissed!"

"I saw this one coming."

"Get out!"

"No kidding!"

Nice moment there…but as for Rukia back outside of the restaurant to see one of Dracula's monsters to be stopped to be targeting her friends, she catches up to it at long last on the roof top of some building.

"Hold it right there, demon!" she said with her Zanpakto out. "Why are you following my friends?! Because either way, I'm here to stop you!" Rukia was shocked to see on who this enemy was. "What…? What are you…?"

From one powerful strike her with its claws to show itself as a type of Chimera who works for Dracula. From a body of a lion, with the head, another one having a eagle with wings on its back, and the last head of a dragon with silver armor of its skin-like parts all its body. For it can fly, strike down on its enemies in seconds, had a strong armor all over its body, can see from afar, and smell very well to find its prey.

From Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - Ortega first meets his old friend again after Cornell has made his through the Forest of Silence and reached the Castle Wall. Ortega confronts him there, tells him about what he has done and his part in Ada's kidnapping. Cornell has difficulties accepting this turn of events, and Ortega leaves without explaining his motives further, knowing it is not yet the time to battle him. Later in the game Ortega makes another appearance, as he manages to catch Cornell in a cage and then forces him to fight another werewolf, a huge brute now under Dracula's control. Cornell beats the werewolf, but finds that Ortega has once again taken off. The final showdown is however imminent.

Ortega decides to finally to take on Cornell at the top of the room of clocks, which presents a sizable battle-ground. After a heated exchange of words, Ortega displays the true extent of his new powers by transforming into a mighty, three-headed Chimera, and attacks Cornell with full strength. However, after a titanic battle, Cornell proves to still be the most powerful of the two warriors and defeats Ortega, gravely injuring him in the process. Ortega, now returned to his human form and recognizing that his life is quickly coming to an end, realizes the error of his ways and uses his last bit breath to tell Cornell where he can find Ada. He then throws himself off the tower, down to his death.

" **One of the Soul Reapers who are the group of enemies against Lord Dracula I see…"** said the Chimera as it begins to fly. **"I was order to try killing you all one by one, or rather all of you at once. So why not end your life first?"** Chimera comes charging at Rukia. **"Allow me!"**

Trying to bite down on Rukia 'to go into her Belmont form' to try defending herself from the jaws of the demon. As the two falls hard…as well as Uryu and Hayame sees the other five to be spying on them, since that gave their hiding out when Chad sneezes loudly to be seeing them. Well, that part was finally over.

"Chad!" Ichigo, Renji, and Kon got mad.

"Sorry…"

To Uryu and Hayame's surprise to not see them to be showing up at a time like this.

"Ichigo?!"

"Renji? Kon? Chad? Orihime?"

For Orihime begs for forgiveness to the two for it was her idea to not get mad at them, as she tries defending the other three and Ichigo the most. Well, it was Renji and Kon's fault in the first place. So yeah…

"Ah!" she was being honest from their mistakes. "Uryu! Hayame! Please forgive us! This was all my idea! Please don't be mad…!" Orihime also added this part. "Oh, and I'm also happy for you two in love."

Hayame and Uryu kind of get the whole thing to say this instead for Hayame goes up to Orihime to be smiling.

"Hey now, it's fine. You guys are like the other girls back at school. That's much different." Said Hayame. "Also, thanks, Orihime. I really do like Uryu a lot…"

As the two lovers were blushing 'with their faces turning completely red', Uryu adjusted his glasses to say this next part to the others to be rather calm than mad.

"Listen, everyone. We're not mad. For you, Orihime, we understand. Same with you too, Chad, to make sure nothing bad happens. Ichigo, well sometimes he does something foolish."

Once Uryu said that about Ichigo, he gets mad.

"Hey! What the hell does that supposed to mean?" he questions Uryu.

"It just what I'm saying, but you didn't do anything this time…" he points out to the other two. "Kon and Renji on the other hand...Ever heard of not spying to mind your own damn business!?"

Ha! Busted! For Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad all point out that it was Renji and Kon's fault in the first place, but mostly Kon's…Seems that both Renji and Kon were freaking out to be told from Uryu's mouth to be holding each other in fear.

"Well, excuse me, Uryu! This was all Kon's idea in the first place!"

"Me?! You're the one who wanted to tag along with me, Renji!"

Oh, brother…Some people never learn. Just then, Chimera appears to come crashing into the diner to have the seven and more innocent people were all in grave danger. For some of them see the demon as some type of wild animal, to be one of Dracula's monsters and it was ready to kill from the orders it was given. For Uryu to shielded Hayame from the impact walls to go down and window glasses in time.

"Ah, man…" Uryu checks on his girlfriend. "(This impact…No doubt I feel out a present of Dracula's goons who's trying to kill us again.) Hayame, are you okay?"

Looks like she was good to use her whirlwind type of move from her harpy moves to save a few people and the others in time.

"I'm good, Uryu, glad you are too-!" she stops to see some of the people from the diner lying dead. "What happened?!" Hayame then sees the demon. "Is that thing a real animal or a monster…?"

"Is not an animal…A monster, yes, but far from it as part of Dracula's henchmen."

Uryu was right about that part. Now they see the Chimera up close to be killing and eating some bystanders. So messed up, dude! It then sees the two to feel out their Spiritual Pressure of the enemies that Dracula wants dead, to learn from them thanks to Deku's doing.

" **Ah…nothing like a good meal and some blood to get my day going…"** Chimera sees Ichigo and the other six right in front of it to fight again. **"And now for some killing exercise to burn off more calories, starting with your four out cold friends and then you two lovers."**

Chimera was going after the out cold Ichigo, Renji, Chad, and Kon for Uryu uses his Belmont powers to shoot some Quincy arrows to stop it, but it was too fast, same with Hayame's staff to be unable to reach for the demon. Not good! Well, Chimera almost gets them until…a powerful shield blocks the demon away to shock its entire body in time. It was Orihime's doing! She was getting better at this with her Belmont powers to aid everyone by using her Shun Shun Rikka abilities. A close call for both Uryu and Hayame were relieved.

"Orihime!" surprised Uryu. "Nice save there!"

Good thing that Orihime can hold it up a lot more from all her training she's been doing.

"Thanks. I'm glad you two are okay as well." She said. "Hayame! Uryu! Draw this demon away from the innocent people while I heal the others! Get going now! (And please, be careful…Both of you, Uryu and Hayame. Let the power of your love stop this thing.)"

As Uryu and Hayame knew right away what Orihime meant there, they start running away from the scene of crowded people as Chimera chases after them instead. And it was a good thing too!

"(She's right…We can't put any more lives in danger. With Ichigo, Chad, Renji, and Kon are out and Orihime needs to heal them back up…I guess it's up to both Uryu and me now.)" she becomes a harpy to get her boyfriend to follow her. "Uryu, this way!"

Uryu holds Hayame's hand to go flying to make the Chimera follow them.

"I'm ready! Orihime, stay with the others and the bystanders!"

"I will." Said Orihime while she was taking care of her part.

For them to lead the Chimera all the way to the roof top of a building from outside of the city for Hayame and Uryu stick together to stop Chimera as a team now with the power from their love, what Orihime just said…With the Quincy's powers of the Belmont all good to go 'since they can still use it from within them to still be working' and the same with Hayame to power up from her harpy form and staff weapon to stop the demon who was ready to kill and/or eat again.

" **I guess I'll stop you two first and then I'll go after the weaker ones with the girl in the way."**

Not with them around, both Uryu and Hayame won't let anything bad happen to anyone or their friends. Like Hayame will fight on to not be alone anymore to still have her parents and Uryu to like Soul Reapers to save the lives more as a Quincy 'to finally have his revenge in the end'. They will fight on as they hold hands with each other.

"Ready, Uryu?" she asked. "We need to do a sneak attack from one end while the other stops the Chimera from the front."

"Then I'll take the front and you can back me up, Hayame, be careful." Uryu said back. "(At this point, we have to give it everything we got. But at least I won't be doing this alone for I have friends to protect, Soul Reapers to prove them wrong to be strong, and one day to get my other Quincy powers back. And I got Hayame by my side now. I'm in love!)"

For the Chimera to be armored up, having its wings to be flapping, and it roars too as a true lion, they were all ready for battle. As Ichigo was a bit weak to wake up and sees the fight as Orihime heals him first and then the other three, it begins.

" **Grr…! Prepare to die in the name of Lord Dracula!"** it said.

Here we go! This appearance is so far, the first time this type of Chimera has shown its real power in the series other than just chasing the both Uryu and Hayame, from building to building that is. It started to shoot huge laser beams from the eagle's head and wind powerful gust of wind from its wings, causing a great nuclear type of explosion. As Hayame could use her winds to stop it, Uryu tries to fire some Quincy shots to use his light saber to have the lion's jaws bite it down. The Chimera then rushes out at the two to defend itself from the armor of the dragon part to light up all over its body, finishing with a heave that throws them far away. A hard battle this was becoming for them to stop a demon to not end at all to keep on going for Chimera tries clawing Hayame to be using her staff to be pin down and Uryu sword skills to try saving his woman as Chimera had it shield up and it won't be defeated that easily.

"Hayame!"

Close call! But for how long…? Uryu tries pushing this beast-like demon back to keep clawing to biting down on Uryu for Hayame to see the horrors happen to her boyfriend getting hurt to be bleeding out a bit.

"Uryu! Stop, its killing you!" Hayame was scared. "It's too strong!"

"No!" he said back without giving up. "I won't leave you, Hayame! At this rate…I can't stop this thing for much longer…!"

Now what will happen next? For the Chimera to be smirking, it looks like the two were about to become demon food! As Hayame was worried about Uryu's safety than less of herself to both be in danger.

"(This is bad…! Uryu and I are powerful in battle, but we can't stop this demon with so many things it has to be this powerful to be stopped.)"

" **Any last words, lovers?"** Chimera laughs.

Before the final blow, some cold type of feeling was coming down on the three…wait-! Snow! With ice-skating skills to be using her Zanpakto with some Belmont powers to aid the two in time. It was Rukia who has to come to the rescue!

"I got something to say…" Rukia then uses her Zanpakto attack. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Wow! Rukia fast skating skills to use her ice powers to freeze up Chimera's armor of the dragon to freeze up and then breaks into pieces for the demon to be in pain, both Uryu and Hayame were saved. With one dragon's head was destroyed to know what the weakness was thanks to her.

"It's Rukia!" surprised Hayame. "Thanks for the saved there!" she then checks on her boyfriend. "Uryu?"

He seems to be fine to stop the bleeding after bandaging it in time from the arm.

"I'm fine, thank you Hayame. Are you?"

Seems that all was good for him to stay strong to make Hayame happy.

"I'm good."

Rukia then kept her guard up to keep the two lovers alerted.

"Uryu! Hayame! Chimera's weakness are the two heads!" she said. "Destroy those parts from it from its body and then it'll die out with one more left! I did all I could on the defense powers, the rest is up to you two!"

She was right as the Chimera looked weaker without its defense type of powers now, it was almost done for.

" **You bitch!"** the demon got mad. **"I can still stop you three even without defending myself…!"**

It kept on coming for Uryu and Hayame knew what they had to do to take out two more heads of their abilities next and fast by teaming up from their love and powers, as Rukia was on standby to protect the bystanders.

"(This is our only shot!) Hayame! Let's do this!" he said. "Try to keep up!"

"You got it, Uryu! Let's stop this Chimera!" she said back.

And here we go again! As Chimera uses its wings to blow them away from Hayame to use it back and having feather-like darts to throw at the beast and Uryu to stop it by shooting arrows for it to claw at them all…This allow Uryu to use his light saber to it the wings before it could take off in midair to get broken to fall and another arrow to destroy the eagle's head; leaving the lion's head and body part to be last to try clawing at the three, which gives Hayame a chance to use her other claws on her feet to break the Chimera's teeth and claws and for her to use the staff for one last hit for the two to come charging in at full force. For Rukia tells her to finish the demon off.

"It's weak! Kill it now!"

And she does to think about her new life with her parents to still love to see from time to time, a new life in Japan, cool new powers, saving the world, having new friends, and to love Uryu forever. One movement for Hayame to duck by sliding underneath Chimera to stab it right to the head from bottom to top to get hit to be split in two while saying his last dying words at his enemies.

" **WHAT!? No! Me defeated!? Who are you, humans?!"** he questions them.

Who were they you may ask…?

"We are Team Belmont!" said Uryu. "For Soul Reapers, humans, myself as a Quincy, and others with power to stop Count Dracula once and for all."

As Hayame moves away for Chimera to break in to pieces to be dead in seconds.

" **You'll never defeat Lord Draaaaaaaaaaaaaacula!"** And it was nothing more than like tiny broken shards of glass to turn to aches afterwards.

Ha, looks like they can beat the demons with their new powers even without Sonia around. Nicely done. As Rukia erases the other humans of their memories to have a gas leak explosion at the diner place to hide the truth, everything was back to normal now for the three 'as Hayame carries Uryu back down' with the other five to call this another job well done. While trying to be careful and still to train with a lot more to do real soon.

"Wow…! I did it…" Hayame was amazed on her work to be happy about it. "Yeah! I've beaten a demon! Alright! Did you see that, Uryu? We've beaten it and I gave it the finishing blow! Yes!"

This made Uryu happy to be bit hurt for Orihime to heal him up next, but lucky he didn't have his arm torn off. That would've been bad!

"You were great back there, Hayame. Ouch…!"

"Are you okay?" she checks on him. "Your arm!"

"I'm fine." He said. "Orihime will heal me back up and I'll be just fine, but we would've been Chimera bait if Rukia didn't back us up. A close call for the two of us to stop it afterwards with team work, and…love…"

Hayame hears that part from Uryu's mouth loud and clear.

"I know, right? Good thing she has the power-! Oh, you mean..because from our love we have manage to win?"

"You heard me. Hayame, I like you more than being friends, I think…I love you even more."

With that, Uryu kisses Hayame on the lips for Orihime loves it, for Ichigo was happy, and Rukia was surprise to get caught up on what the other two had to tell her on what has happened today. After the kiss, Hayame was left speechless.

"Oh, wow…Uryu, that was nice." She said to be holding him.

"Thank you." Said Uryu. "Say, we can hang out at your place afterwards. And the next time we go out, you can do the same with me at my place. How does that sound?"

The two holding each other were closer than ever now, cute!

"You know what? I like that idea very much." Said Hayame.

"Then it's a date. I'm glad myself and everyone else will always be there for you when your parents are out again."

You can say that again, Uryu. It's good to have friends and someone you're in love with by your side.

"(Thank you, Uryu, for making me feel better. And for that…I know that I'll be fine by aiding the others like we will with Sonia too. This is the best place in Karakura Town to make friends like these guys.)"

Same here, Hayame. And so, for Orihime heals Uryu back up and Chad, Renji, and Kon rests up to learn what happen the next day to be sleeping from getting knocked out, and a big huge wall piece hit Chad to be out cold too…Also, Rukia heard about everything from Orihime to be saying this to Ichigo to take her anger out on him instead. Yep, lesson learned. Don't be spying on people's businesses!

"Seriously?! I can't leave you guys alone for ten minutes! Ichigo, next time, don't drag your friends to spy on those two!" she said.

Ichigo got mad.

"Hey! I told you before, Rukia, if you're going to blame someone, blame Renji and Kon!" he said back.

That's true…

"Now, now, Ichigo, don't let it get to you." Orihime pats Ichigo on the head to try to make him feel better.

"Whatever…! Oh, I almost forgot, Ichigo, I was meaning to find you. Urahara made something for you to contact Sonia with. It's ready for you right now."

Once Rukia said that part…this was shocking to Ichigo to hear 'in a good way' to know that he'll sort of see and talk to Sonia with the monitor thing that Urahara has and Yamamoto too back at the Soul Society. For Orihime to tell the others about it tomorrow as both Uryu and Hayame walked back to her place to hear the rest about it too later, Ichigo had to have his chance to talk to his friend tonight at the shop.

"Sonia…?" Ichigo was left speechless. "You mean, Urahara has something that I can talk to Sonia with? What time do I do I have to be there?"

And that's where we left off from the last chapter to leave from here from Sonia and Ichigo to talk to each other for Urahara and Rukia has it all set up for him later that night. As the screen was turned on for it shows Ichigo back at his world and Sonia to be seeing him again, the two were shock to be seeing each other again in person. Well…not in person yet, but they were happy to look alive and well so far with the battle to still be going on. Tell me about it.

"Ah! Ichigo!"

"Sonia…?" Ichigo was shock as well. "Wow…I knew you were alive. Look at you, a real half breed Soul Reaper you're becoming, huh? Just like me."

How will this go? A nice talk from him to see how Ichigo and his other teammates have been doing during the time when Sonia and the other nine Soul Reapers were having fun with her all day. I wonder what happened back in the World of the Living? Well, we now know all about it.

"Good to see you too, Ichigo." She said back. "How have you been lately?"

"Well…I've been fine. And you?" ask Ichigo.

As the two asked each other different questions for them to start telling each other the story for Sonia's day was great and Ichigo's day was something else. Okay, the next chapter/episode will have the rest to continue on with the story, I promise. To leave things off for Sonia and Ichigo to say this at the same time to one another.

"Let me tell you…"


	29. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

And now…The talk with Ichigo and Sonia to chitchat on the monitor thing that Urahara had from the World of the Living for him and Rukia listening in too, and the same with Sonia for Yamamoto and Chojiro to do the same thing back at the Soul Society. From Sonia to be making more Soul Reaper friends to be part of her training to become one to have a lot of fun today, same with Ichigo for him, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Kon to be spying on Uryu and Hayame who were on a date and now they were in love. Oh! Also, for Rukia to jump in to help them out to stop Chimera who was Dracula's demons to almost destroyed them all, but it didn't. From hearing out on what they day were like from one another and before that for what's to happen next, it was still good for them to hear and see each other once again 'on the a TV-like screen'. Sonia was happy to see Ichigo survived from Dracula stabbing him and himself too for Sonia didn't die. Although she was cursed by trying not to turn into a vampire 'to not lose control of her humanity not even once'.

"Wow, now that's something else!" Sonia was amazed to hear one story. "From Uryu and Hayame have finally went out and stopped a Chimera together, huh? Not bad. But still, serves Renji and Kon right to make you guys spy on them."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo laughs. "And you training to become a Soul Reaper on the first step to also be making friends. Kiyone, Sentaro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Rangiku, Hisagi, Izuru, and Momo, right? I heard a lot about that girl from Renji and Rukia. Good kid, glad she's feeling better."

A lot to talk about for Sonia to keep on making friends, heal up a bit, carefully controlling the curse from her body, and becoming a Soul Reaper with some help to stay strong for Ichigo to hear about; and him telling her about within a few days for him and the others to continue training back at her adopted home of the Belmont Village. As well as stopping Dracula soon and his other monsters too. Sounds like a plan there. For them to be talking, laughing, acting a bit silly and such, it was good for them to be talking again as best friends/siblings' relationship that they were having. With Yoruichi to hear the rest at Urahara's place, and Ukitake does too back at Yamamoto's headquarters.

"Still, I can't believe you thought I was dead."

"Sorry about that…I didn't know you were a half human and Soul Reaper to have the ability to do that alone of the Senkaimon, to make your own portals. Maybe when your curse is gone, you can come and visit us."

Sonia hopes to see the others again to still hang out and all 'even after Alucard's betrayal was still hard on all of them'.

"Yeah, it's something…" Sonia said to try to stay strong. "Ichigo, when you see Master Keigo Shu, Maria, Howey, the Mayor, everyone else when you guys go, tell them that I said hi. And I'll save my Big Brother real soon. Or you guys will."

Ichigo knew what Sonia was going through right now…

"We'll save him. Because the next time I see Dracula and his son, I'll cut both their asses down for good this time…! For me and you!" said Ichigo to keep his word on it too. "I won't let you down, Sonia, we will rescue Richard and put an end to the curse for good."

With the time limit was almost up, they said their good-byes 'for now' to leave out a few more notes in mind.

"Looks like our time's almost up. Listen, Ichigo, let's try to stay strong and talk to each other again soon, alright?" she said.

For them to be smiling, they place their fists carefully on the screen from one side to another, knowing that their bound as friends will do all they could to end Dracula's curse as a team.

"Okay." Ichigo understood. "And next time, I'll bring the others by to see you other than Rukia, Urahara, ad Yoruichi all say hi to you."

Once he said that part – Rukia, Urahara, and Yoruichi all wave to Sonia to say hit to her.

"Hi, Sonia, you can do this."

"We'll be there soon and take good care of the village where you were once raise in."

"Stay strong, kid. Give my regards to the others."

This left Sonia happy to wave back for Yamamoto, Chojiro, and Ukitake do the same to give their backup heroes the best of luck to stop Dracula no matter what happens next.

"I will save my niece from the curse. The rest of you, don't die by the likes of the King of Darkness."

"As my Captain just said, best to luck to you all."

"Rukia. Ichigo. Yoruichi. Hello, I'm taking care of Sonia to be working and living with from my squad. She's a cute one."

For the other four to be happy to see that Ichigo and Sonia sign off 'for now'…

"You heard them, Ichigo, see you and the others later." She said. "Bye."

"Same here, later." Same with Ichigo to hope that Sonia will be fine. "Take it easy now. (And don't let that Dracula's bite mark make you in to his bride. Please…)"

Seems that there was a lot to be going on for Urahara and Yoruichi to prepare to talk to the Master Liberian on the upcoming move to the Belmont Village to get there…still working on it. For Ichigo heads on home with Rukia to have this part on her mind right now to see her captain to smile when he was looking at Sonia.

"(Captain Ukitake seems to be doing well I see, good to know. I'm sure that my brother will hear about Renji and I in the morning.)" she said to see Ukitake looked really happy to have Sonia on her squad. "(Sonia in Squad Thirteen just like me…And the way he said about her, is like…Captain Ukitake likes her more than his new lieutenant.)"

You can say that again, Rukia. You're right about that! Big time! 😊 But will Ichigo and the others knows that later like she did? Well, maybe Urahara and Yoruichi already have so far, while Ukitake himself take Sonia back to Squad Thirteen to rest up after talking to her friend to call it a night.

"Come along, Sonia, let's get you to bed so you can heal from the curse." He takes Sonia's hand. "Shall we?"

"Huh?" Sonia sees Ukitake to be so kind to her. "Ah, yes. I am tired. Let's go then, Ukitake, please lead the way." She takes Ukitake's hand to follow him. "Good night, Uncle Moto and you too, Chojiro, thanks again."

As Yamamoto waves to Sonia to get some needed rest for her next step in training to become a Soul Reaper 'and tells his lieutenant' Chojiro to watch over her in case her curse of Dracula's bite mark turns her into a vampire, hopefully not! He does so as Yamamoto hopes for the better that Sonia will get cured soon enough for her second step will be finding her own Zanpakto along with two more Soul Reapers to guide her. But who will it be…? As the Head Captain himself hopes that everything will all work out somehow.

"(I hope there's a cure for Sonia Dear to recover before the battle will accursed.)"

If any luck, we all hope so too. For Sonia to try sleeping to feel the pain hurting her neck of the curse bite mark from Dracula coursing through her blood veins to be sweating, tossing, turning, and all for Ukitake to stay by her bedside for her to get some sleep the best she could, it was hard enough while trying to fight back…The next day for Sonia to feel a bit better to start with her second training to become a Soul Reaper to head out to a valley to meet up with two Soul Reapers that her uncle told her about; and since Ukitake heard the whole thing to tell Momo about it 'since she came by to visit her new best friend' to not like the news about it one bit.

"Huh?! Captain Ukitake?! What are you saying?! Ms. Sonia went to go to the caves with a few others to help her in the second part of becoming a Soul Reaper?!" she was very surprise to hear.

For Ukitake didn't get what was on Momo's mind to worry so much.

"Well, that's what I just said…" he said calmly. "I don't think I see anything wrong about it so I'm sure Sonia will be well protected."

That wasn't the problem, for Momo to say this part next the Ukitake doesn't know about yet…

"But I heard rumors of two people from Squad Eleven, lieutenants Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa will be aiding her today. Also, they have a thing for her, but Ms. Sonia sees them as friends."

Okay, now Ukitake worries about it to ask Momo this next question.

"They do?!" he tries calming himself to say something else. "Listen, Lieutenant Hinamori, besides but lieutenants Madarame and Ayasegawa helping out Sonia, does Lieutenant Kurotsuchi know of her too?"

The three were fine, only for Kenpachi Zaraki himself could be trouble if possible.

"She's fine around them as friends just like me and the others…It's their Captain Zaraki that I'm more worried about. (And from the condition she's in, I hope that Captain Zaraki doesn't have to fight her once she regains her true powers.)"

Okay, now there's something for Ukitake to worry about Sonia now since Momo mentioned Kenpachi. But he wouldn't do anything that foolish to fight with Sonia at a weak state, would he…?

"(Oh, no!)"

I hope he'll keep his eyes on Sonia, somehow…Meanwhile, Dracula was keeping his eyes on Sonia to find her in the Soul Society, while seeing form another crystal ball of his to see the World of the Living. For he gets Deku to carry out the monsters for him to get Sonia back for him, and kill to those who stand in the way to have his bride, the same to killing off her friend in the other world with the other ones he'll send out one at a time.

"Deku, come to me." The Prince of Darkness calls out to his partner.

" **You called, Lord Dracula?"**

Dracula shows Deku the location and the monsters of his choosing to bring out to the Soul Society.

"I've found the location to Sonia since she has the power to go from one world to another, the place known as the Soul Society. Try to send in our best monsters to capture my bride to be brought back to me alive, and if anyone stands in my way to our goal to change the entire world, you know what to do, right?"

" **You would allow me to kill them? The strange spirits who can fight like Soul Reaper Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi?"** asked the bat demon.

Dracula smiles for that would be the answer for Deku to be asking his master that question.

"That's right. You do from that area, and I'll do the other." He said. "Now go."

Deku flies on out to get some monsters ready to go to use 'some' magic of a portal to summon by calling out their names to come popping out from one world to another – in other words, it was not good!

" **Hee...Hee…Yes, Lord Dracula."**

As Deku flies off to the Soul Society for Dracula to continue with his task 'and for Alucard to watch from afar', the rest was well under way. Even for Sonia herself to arrive in the valley area to wait for her escort to her second testing of becoming a Soul Reaper, a task of skills to search and to find something important in this one. Trying to get where she needed to be to see one member from Squad Eleven to already be there, another lieutenant Makizō Aramaki sees Sonia arriving to guide her to the place.

"There you are." He gets up from drinking a little. "I take that you must be Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont?"

"Ah, yes I am. Either one of those last names are fine to call me by." She then asks this next question. "(A Soul Reaper who drinks early in the morning, a lot of that going on.) So, who are you?"

Makizo gets up to put his booze away to introduce himself to Sonia.

"I'm a lieutenant from Squad Eleven, Makizo Aramaki. I'll be your escort for your next trial of becoming a full flesh Soul Reaper somewhere in these caves that we must go to next. Please stay with me at all times…"

For some Soul Reaper like him to drink a lot for a member from Squad Eleven, he sure can be lay back at times and still be caring.

"Are you okay?" Sonia helps Makizo back on his feet.

"Hey, look, Belmont, I was told by my Captain Zaraki from your uncle's orders to guide you through today's task of yours." He said. "Just doing what needs to be done…Now that's taken care of, please follow me-!"

Before any of the two could do that, someone pushes Makizo aside to crash into a tree by another member on his squad. None other than Ikkaku himself to try to make his move on Sonia again. Oh, brother…!

"Ah! Makizo! (That had to hurt…!) Huh? Ikkaku?"

Seems that Ikkaku was going to tag along with Sonia too 'since Makizo was in the same squad with him', to try making his moves on her again by showing her a nice bottle of booze to have a night out. Or he tries to...

"Well, well, hello to you too, Sonia." Said the smooth talker Ikkaku to see Makizo on the ground. "Ah, what happen to you?"

He just gets back up to get cleaned up and all for Sonia corrects Ikkaku from his little mistake there.

"Hey! You just came running out without looking!" Sonia corrects Ikkaku. "Geeze, watch where you're going next time, will you? You could've hurt Makizo." Sonia helps him out again.

"Yeah, you could've, Madarame!"

From Sonia's attitude for Ikkaku was blushing to pin her next to a tree for his Zanpakto handle wraps her body from behind, for this guy likes tough girls to fall for.

"My bad…But hey, I still like you when you're all hot and bad ass." He said. "How about after I help you out today, we can have a toast to drink to your victory. Just you and me."

Sonia shoves Ikkaku away gentle-like to say, 'no thank you'.

"Ah…I'll pass. Thanks anyways." She then sees some roses appearing next to Sonia. "Huh? Roses?" Sonia sees Yumichika hitting on her again. "Yumi?"

I guess Sonia calls Yumichika to be 'Yumi' for short.

"Not you too, Ayasegawa!" angered Makizo.

"Yumichika?!" shock Ikkaku to be see him making his move on Sonia like he was.

Yep, to both Sonia and Ikkaku's surprise 'to also get jealous again', and Makizo to find this while thing to be very annoying…Yumichika got Sonia some nice-looking roses to give to her to try winning her over from the hot looks and his too.

"Hello there, Sonia." Yumichika was acting all hot around her. "I got these lovely roses for you. Between the two of us being beautiful, what better way to admit my feelings than with you to smile for me? We should go out after finishing the second step of your training tonight. What do you say?"

Sonia likes the roses to place them aside to water them.

"Thanks, Yumi, I guess. But look, I got some more training to do. So if you'll excuse me… (What's up with these two trying to hit on me?)"

Looks like Ikkaku gets in to a fight with Yumichika to try winning over Sonia's love 'like that'll ever happen to either one of them'. I might as well say this part to make their silly fight a sort one…For Ikkaku pushing Yumichika back to have Sonia to himself from his cool attitude, but he sees that beauty matters the most to win a girl's affection from hotness. For them to be strong who were both fighting at each other to see if Sonia like them more than friends, but she left a few seconds ago for they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Sonia?" both Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't see her anywhere in the area.

Then Makizo tells them while guiding Sonia to her destination.

"While you two were fighting over that girl, she took off to the caves where her next training can begin." He said. "If you two are coming, then let's go. If not, sit around and keep arguing for all I care. (Weirdos.)"

Now they catch up to Sonia and Makizo to see how her training goes, for the other members of Squad Eleven soon follow a little at a time while staying from way behind…So form the valley of the woods, the four enter inside of a special cave 'to those who wish to become a Soul Reaper a bit early with a special gift like Sonia as a half breed'; for her training today on the second stage will be obtaining a Zanpakto deep in the grounds to reach out for the right one for her to wield by feeling it out to pull out to which is calling out from her powers. For Makizo to tell her how to do it from his words for Ikkaku and Yumichika were both lucky enough to witness and help her out 'just in case'. As these caves are very special to look like a crystal-like room to be in to have some background history about it from long ago.

"So, you two decided to tag along, huh?" Sonia asked to be amazed of the caves she was in. "Wow…Look at this, amazing…"

From each of the crystal shards to glow up in different colors 'and the first time for both Yumichika and Ikkaku to be seeing this all over from the inside and out' as Makizo begins to tell the details to Sonia next on what to do for her Spiritual Pressure shows from all over her body.

"Welcome, to the Cave of Many Blades that's part of the Soul Society. Like you are only, to those with a special gift to master your energy that'll lead you to find your sword known as Zanpaktos. You know what they are?" he asked.

Seems that Sonia does since Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi to fill her in already a while back to tell Makizo the full details within her own words.

"Hmm…Yeah, I learned a lot about it." Sonia starts to explain. "Let me see…The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of high-ranking Shinigami also known as Soul Reapers do have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are like their owner's. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. The only known exception to how a Zanpakutō is unique to the Shinigami carrying it is the Shinken Hakkyōken, in which it is a Zanpakutō passed down from one generation to another of the Ise Clan. Because they are bound to this blade, it is impossible for members of the family to create their own unique Zanpakutō. Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation. Zanpakutō that have merged with a hollow also gain the ability to protect their Shinigami through various means. (A lot to explain in one breath there!)" She takes a breather after that. "Well, am I correct?"

Seems like it for Ikkaku and Yumichika to be amazed by her beauty, toughness, and smarts too.

"Wow! Simply amazing you are, Sonia!"

"Truly beautiful from your words!"

Makizo clears his throat to keep the two Soul Reapers at bay.

"Anyways!" he gets everyone's attentions again to continue. "(Can those two see that this girl sees them as friends only? I mean, come on.) As I was saying…Within this room, the crystal shards all over the entire cave glows to those with a special gift of Spiritual Pressure for only a few of becoming Soul Reapers early can easily awaken theirs in seconds for the shards to shine in different colors; because they know that you, Sonia Yamamoto, are the one who has entered the place to reach out from the grounds of the caves itself to choose your own Zanpakto. How you may ask? You must let it speak to you to feel out which one it is and then you pull the handle like so to have that Zanpakto from your hands to know of its name to soon become powerful as your own. Soon to be in its Shikai form then the more you train, the powerful it'll become to reach to its Bankai form one day. So there you have it." Makizo laughs. "Now, do you have any questions about the two forms of a Zanpakto?"

"Nah, I got it, Makizo, thanks." Sonia stands in the middle of the caves to where the Zanpakto handles were sticking out of the grounds. "I know the rest."

Makizo sees that Sonia will do just fine while keeping Ikkaku and Yumichika away from her to do the rest alone.

"Okay then…?" he keeps his other partners of the same squad intact. "And you two, stay here! Got it?!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both sit down to wait for Sonia to do what needs to be done, while trying to give her some advice to search for a Zanpakto own her very own.

"(Well, here goes nothing.)" she reaches out her hands of her energy to flow to give it a shot. "Oh, Zanpakto…I am Sonia Yamamoto who wishes to use one of you to protect the good spirits from Hollows and other demons. Please guide me to whoever wishes to aid me. Please, I beg any of you! Call me out and I will free you from your imprisonment!"

Once Sonia said that with her hand out to glow all over the caves to light up for the handles of every Zanpaktos out there, she felt a pulse to try to find that one to be calling out to her. But which one was it? While Makizo waits for Sonia, for Ikkaku and Yumichika to do the same and they hope that she'll do just fine for one of them to try winning Sonia over, they were still comrades in the name of Squad Eleven to still be the best of the best.

"Is like it was just yesterday when the two of us became Soul Reapers to have some hard times both you and I." said Yumichika.

"Huh? You say something?" he asked.

"I'm just saying that because of Sonia's doing that she can to stop Dracula to become just like us for a Ryoka like her to risk anything to become a fighter again. From the curse mark however, I hope she doesn't become a vampire."

Making Yumichika worry about Sonia's condition, Ikkaku agrees with him too.

"Same here…" said Ikkaku. "Look Yumichika, you know that whoever Sonia likes, we just go with it to one of us, or neither. But what we can do is to make sure that we'll always have her back no matter what, you know? Even if she's cute, we won't allow that curse mark turn her in to Dracula's bride." He shakes with Yumichika on it. "We're still a team of Squad Eleven both you and I."

For them to make sure of it to fight but still be good friends, they know what will happens when it comes down on whoever Sonia falls for.

"Got it, Ikkaku, I know. In any case, we have to prepare for the worse…That is if it does happens. To still protect Sonia who's very lovely to us gentlemen." Ikkaku pull Yumichika's hair.

"You're such a pretty boy wanna-be weirdo!" Then Yumichika gives Ikkaku a nuggie to his bald head.

"And you're such a muscular manly hero!"

Lots to know about those two:

Ikkaku - Not much is known about Ikkaku's history. Ikkaku came from the streets of Rukongai. At some point, he met Yumichika Ayasegawa, and the two became friends. The two would frequently go from village to village, looking for opponents for Ikkaku to face in combat.

They had an encounter with Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi before they entered Seireitei. Yachiru told him messing with Kenpachi while he was in a good mood was a bad idea, but Ikkaku did not take the warning seriously. When face to face with Kenpachi, he, becoming alarmed by his Reiatsu, was happy to finally have a real challenge. Kenpachi attacked with enough force to crater the ground under Ikkaku, which somewhat alarmed Yumichika. Due to Kenpachi's strength, Ikkaku, forced on the defensive, held off his relentless strikes. The two continued to battle, with Ikkaku trying to overwhelm Kenpachi, though unable to wear him down, only succeeding in receiving wounds while Kenpachi remained untouched by his blade. Stating he was having fun, Kenpachi decided to finish Ikkaku with one strike, resulting in Ikkaku losing the fight. As Ikkaku became mad Kenpachi would just walk away without finishing him off, Kenpachi, telling him he had no interest in weaklings who cannot fight, states he did not have any obligation to finish Ikkaku off. When Ikkaku, thinking he was toying with him, demanded Kenpachi kill him, Kenpachi, losing his patience, grabbed hold of Ikkaku. Asking why he was screaming for death if he loved to fight so much, Kenpachi explained to him a philosophy to follow for people like them: only admit defeat after death, and when you survive, consider yourself lucky and only think about killing the man who failed to kill you. Smiling at him, Kenpachi stated it was not like he went easy on him; he was just lucky to escape death. He said Ikkaku should live and come back to kill him. As Kenpachi left, Ikkaku, asking him his name, was told he was Kenpachi from Zaraki.

Afterwards, when he had rehabilitated from his wounds, Ikkaku, searching everywhere for Kenpachi in order to challenge him, could never find him, until one day when Yumichika came to him with some news. He had heard Kenpachi had beaten the captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 in a single blow, which made him the new captain of this division. Taken aback by this revelation, having seen protecting others as not really Kenpachi's style, Ikkaku set out to find his old opponent.

During an address to his division, Kenpachi was greeted by Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had become Shinigami and joined the division. Ikkaku told Kenpachi he had come back just as he had suggested, which prompted Kenpachi to smile. Later, they were present when the division battled a caterpillar-like Hollow. After the division lost several members, Ikkaku, showing up to fight it, was stopped by Kenpachi, who decided to kill it himself. After the Hollow was dispatched, more came, which prompted Ikkaku and Yumichika to join in the fight. Initially against it, Kenpachi was persuaded upon realizing the two had fighting traits similar to his.

Sometime later, Ikkaku, while walking around the 11th Division barracks, was greeted by Renji Abarai, a fresh transfer from the 5th Division. When Renji asked Ikkaku to train him, the two battled. Impressed by his new student's eagerness to excel. Ikkaku asked Renji why he wanted to become strong so badly. After Renji stated he had someone he wished to surpass, they continued to train well into the evening, advancing as far as using their Shikai against each other. Ikkaku told Renji they had finished training, and if he wished to learn any more, he would have to figure it out on his own, for Ikkaku did not want Renji to end up mimicking his style. When Renji asked him if he had Bankai and why he did not use it, Ikkaku, stating he had his reasons, alluded he was chasing someone as well. Telling Renji his name, he instructed him to remember it, for the next time they fight will be to the death. Explaining to him why he gives his name to his opponent, Ikkaku left as Renji thanked him.

Yumichika - Yumichika was a friend of Ikkaku Madarame from a long time ago, before Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain in the Gotei 13. During their past, the two went throughout the Rukongai together looking for fights, until the day where Ikkaku challenged Kenpachi to a fight and lost to him. After a speech given to them by Kenpachi about surviving a battle and living to kill the one who failed to kill them, Yumichika brought the news to the still recovering Ikkaku. He had heard of Kenpachi becoming a captain and the two decided to join the 11th Division to serve under him. Both of them would prove themselves to Kenpachi and eventually became seated officers, Yumichika choosing the 5th seat as he found the number four to be an unattractive number and Ikkaku had already taken the third.

As the two continue to fight, Deku arrives to the Soul Society to see Sonia to bring back to his master alive and kill the other three to have the two monsters who were all set to go.

" **Ah…There you are, Belmont, I see you have three other Soul Reapers are here to protect you. But not after I'm done with them you won't be."** He makes a circle to have the demons appear by Deku's command. **"It's time to spring in to action,** **Slogra** **and** **Gaibon** **!"**

From out of the portal of Dracula's kingdom and out comes to the Sou Society of two demons Slogra and Gaibon – from Castlevania: Sympathy of the Night video game. From a bird-like demon of a bony body to carry a staff of a sword type and his sharp beak too; with his partner of a bat-like gargoyle name Gaibon to fly with long wings to move fast and breathes out fire for the two worked together to be unstoppable to stop anyone in any fight they face against. From Deku summoning them, they know that they must kill Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizo first before capturing Sonia.

In Symphony of the Night, Slogra has teamed up with Gaibon. They are the first bosses Alucard will encounter. He attacks with his spear, knocking away the player. When Slogra receives a lot of damage, his spear will break and he will start to attack by lunging with his beak. If Gaibon is not low on health, he will grab Slogra and throw him at the player.

In this fight, Slogra is by far the more dangerous of the two. His spear attack does much more damage than Gaibon's flame attacks, and he can also use a magical attack with said spear that does about twice the damage of Gaibon's ultimate flame attack. It is possible to get through the first half of this fight without taking any damage, however. To do so, one must attack Slogra, wait until Gaibon picks him up, and then dodge Slogra when Gaibon drops him on you. Attack him and repeat this process until Slogra dies and then finish off Gaibon, who is much easier to avoid without Slogra.

Slogra, along with Gaibon, are later seen in the Cave of the Reverse Castle as normal enemies.

Gaibon is the first boss battle of the game. After that, he is a randomly encountered enemy. During the boss battle, he teams up with Slogra. He spews fireballs at the enemy while Slogra impales them with his spear. If he gets low on health, Gaibon will turn red and start to spew larger fireballs. He will also step on the ground to shoot even more projectiles at the player. However, if the player breaks Slogra's spear first, Gaibon will fly and carry Slogra through the air, and throw him at the player for massive damage.

It is advised to defeat Gaibon after Slogra in this battle. However, when he begins dropping him at the player, note that although Slogra is stretched out, the hit-box remains the same. Therefore, the player can be under Slogra's beak, neck or head when he lands, and don't take any damage unless they are under him, the same as if he had been holding his spear.

" **Oh, yeah! Gaibon, it's time to get to work! You know what to do right?"**

" **That I do, Slogra! Get the girl after we kill these three Soul Reapers first in the name of Lord Dracula!"**

As Gaibon takes flight to carry Slogra to use their battle strategy to come flying at the four, as Makizo sees this to try to defend by using his Zanpakto.

"What the hell…?" he sees the danger to do something foolish. "Everyone! Get back!"

From a sharp fire speed of a powerful slash-like attack hits Makizo to go down in seconds to horrified Sonia to see that one of Dracula's monsters to arrive in the Soul Society to put everyone in grave danger now because of her 'due to the bite mark to be like a tracking device type of energy'.

"(Oh, no…! Dracula's after me to hurt the others…)" she runs up to Makizo's side to check on him. "Makizo! Makizo! Hang in there!"

The two demons try surround Sonia next.

" **Now's our chance, Gaibon, Belmont girl's our-!"**

Before Slogra could get Gaibon to capture Sonia next, Ikkaku blocks the two with his Zanpakto and Yumichika tries cutting them down to stay close without getting separated from each other. To her surprise 'while feeling the pain from the curse mark coursing through her blood veins to be down for the count', there will be some help while Sonia continues with her training.

"Ah! Yumi! Ikkaku!" she said to try to be strong. "(At a time like this too, I wish I can still fight.)"

It was up to both Ikkaku and Yumichika to stop Slogra and Gaibon together.

" **Well now, seems we must stop two more dead men here, Slogra. Together we shall win this battle!"** Gaibon was ready for anything.

"You okay, Sonia?" Yumichika asks her. "Move Makizo away from this battle and continue with your training. We'll keep these ugly things away from you. Leave this to the members of Squad Eleven, that's Ikkaku and me."

That was a very bad idea to do!

"Huh? But that's dangerous-!"

"It's okay, Sonia, your safety's all that matters right now. We know about the bite mark. And you won't become a vampire bride to that damn Dracula monster!" Ikkaku said to defend Sonia. "Don't worry about us, we'll win this battle for you. Just find your Zanpakto. We're doing this for us and our Captain."

For Makizo to be mumbling in his sleep to be a bit beat up 'but lucky to still be alive', Sonia felt something to trust in Ikkaku and Yumichika. And with that for her to move Makizo out of the battle field and to find her Zanpakto right away to stay out of danger, she does so while clenching on to her neck to keep the pain down to fade away, and hurry…!

"(Wow…These guys are something else…Well, either that or suicidal with feelings.)" she kept on going. "Good luck, Ikkaku! Yumi! Don't you two die on me, Makizo, Yachiru, Kenpachi, or your other members! Just…don't!"

As Sonia feels out one Zanpakto to be calling out to her and kept Makizo's out cold body out of harm's way…The battle of Slogra and Gaibon can begin against Ikkaku and Yumichika to put a good fight, as they got out their Zanpaktos to release the power to use against the two demons who work for Dracula 'while Deku watching from above to be flying out of danger and to be hiding too'.

"An ugly bat thing and some disgusting creature, how horrifying." Said Yumichika. "In any case, let's give these guys some hell, Ikkaku. I can trust Sonia to keep a secret of my powers." He summons the power of his Zanpakto. "Split and Cut Loose, Ruri'iro Kujaku (Split and Deviate!)"

Well, Yumichika calls his Zanpakto Fuji Kujaku as a nickname. For what reasons, I don't know why…Ikkaku does the same thing too.

"Then let's do a tag team battle, Yumichika, to take these bastards out. I'll knock the crap out of chicken freak, and you go for bat-boy. Sonia can keep our powers a secret, so I trust her too." He powers up next. "Extend, Hozukimaru (Grow!)"

And here we go for Sonia felt out for each Zanpakto handle to withstand the curse pain coursing through her body to stay strong, a something else coming from her bracelet around her wrist to be glowing…? Huh? For Ikkaku have a sword-like fight of a staff type of battle at one another to watch out for Slogra's shape beck too; while Yumichika try to slash at Gaibon to take flight to use his fire balls to push aside in a fast speed to turn them all to ashes. Not bad for a double battle of good and evil. From flight strike down to hit back to be something else and strong won't last for very long for these demons to lose against two Soul Reapers.

" **Winning we are, Gaibon."** Said Slogra to stay calm. **"These men can't stop us both for long."**

" **As always, only by stopping them both you and I, Slogra, may we win to continue on with our mission."** Same with Gaibon. **"Charge!"**

From one end to slow the demons down, they fought back to pierce or burn up both Ikkaku and Yumichika to get hurt…Only for Ikkaku could use something from an awesome skill as his last restore, but was he willing to do it in front of Sonia? Hmmm…For the two guys try to be strong to protect her no matter what, Sonia felt something from her bracelet 'given from her Master Keigo a while back when she was little' to bring her luck – only for this luck to come to her, to glow up and saying her name a lot 'Sonia' as she finds something to touch it to see a flash of light for time to stop. Freaking out to see it wasn't a dream, she was in a strange world like Ichigo was when he first met with his Zanpakto spirit, Zangetsu. Only this one was a demon like creature to come to her, a male type. It almost looks like one of those things from the Anime Series Blood (+) Plus – Chiropteran. A bat type to be a wise type of demon of strong words and kindness.

"Huh?! Wh-Wh-What happened?! Where am I?!" she tries calming down to pinch herself. "Ouch…Okay, I'm not dead and…this is not a dream."

"Sonia."

She starts to hear a voice getting closer from the strange realm.

"Who's there?!" Sonia calls out to something. "(It's that voice again.)"

"Sonia." The creature appears in front of her now. "You've found me at long last."

Sonia turns around to see the Zanpakto creature in front of her, to start freaking out! Well, at first to jump a few inches away from it, but…she felt the a feeling that this was the one of her training's to find it and Sonia must move up to see him more up close this time.

"(This thing's huge! But I feel like I can trust it. It's a Zanpakto spirit after all, right?)" she looks at the spirit to place her hand on his face. "Are you…? Are you the one who's been calling out to me? My Zanpakto?"

"That I am. For anyone who becomes a Soul Reaper, we appear in front of them from the weapon they soon to wield like you will, Sonia Yamamoto." He speaks up. "Though my appearance's strange, you will get use to for part Belmont fighter, half human, and Soul Reaper courses through you to have the will power against Dracula's curse because of it and a lot more."

This made Sonia very confused.

"Huh? (What did he mean by that?)"

Spreading his wings to open to feel free, he introduces himself to Sonia to place her hands on the handle of the Zanpakto that he was in to aid this new half breed Soul Reaper.

"From not to be related to the Belmonts, you still have the power to upgrade your friends to stop Dracula and his monsters. You still have a chance to save both the Soul Society and the World of the Living, the entire world even. For I am known as Eichikiba, I am also known as the Winged Demon of Darkness. For why I wish to aid you, no creature of my kind has no right to do things so disgraceful. I feel a strong bound from within you, Sonia." Said Eichi 'for I'm calling him that for a nickname'. "From the bracelet will still give your friends the power to win as you are too. Don't let Dracula's curse consume you."

"Don't let it…" Sonia grabs hold of her new weapon. "(What does Eichi meant by that?)" she tries to stay strong for the bracelet to glow up more and more brighter. "I'm still lost."

"Not now, but I will tell you more later. There's more about your true nature than its worth. But for now, grab hold of the handle and free me. Do it, Sonia! Trust me and let us make a difference! Together."

And for that as Eichi grabs hold of the Zanpakto handle to pull it out of the ground 'to glow up more and more to be free', Sonia recovers 'for now' to have her Zanpakto now who's Eichikiba. As Sonia passes her second phase of becoming a Soul Reaper, it has been done. The light makes Sonia come back to reality to shield Ikkaku and Yumichika 'before the two demons could strike back'; it also blinds Deku to be push back to a rocky wall to get hit for it was sper weak, and Makizo to wake up to feel better to see what was about to happen next.

"Huh?" Makizo was lost. "(Sonia…? She's done it, not bad.)"

" **WHAT!?"** shock the demon bat.

For Sonia to look at her Zanpakto 'to be a regular sword for now', she was lost but amazed on what just happened to her to leave Ikkaku and Yumichika surprise to try powering them up next from the power of the Belmont now. It was their turn!

"Okay? That was weird…Wait, I still can power up people of the Belmont power? But I thought-!" she tries to concentrate to the task at hand. "(Oh, right! Stop Dracula and his goons next, and then do more training later!)" Sonia tells the two men to keep on fighting. "Yumi! Ikkaku! Hurry and power up! Trust me and do it! My power won't hold up for much longer, I got my weapon now finish those demons off!"

As Slogra and Gaibon attack back for both Ikkaku and Yumichika to be powerful to kick the demons down to fall to try getting back up for more, they see that they were becoming stronger within every seconds. Wow!

" **You think that'll stop us? Think again, right Slogra?"**

" **And we will still beat you, Soul Reapers! You and me together, Gaibon."**

For Sonia was right for the bracelet to give the two Soul Reapers the boost they needed to give it a shot…

"Hmm…how strange, but I can trust in Sonia's words. Ikkaku, let's give it a shot."

And to Ikkaku's other powers, he can also release his Bankai.

"Alrighty then, Yumichika, I'll power up while I'm at it. Sonia, keep this next one a secret until I'll explain to everyone else later." He activates his Bankai next. "Bankai! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (Dragon Crest Demon Light!)"

No way! Even Sonia didn't see this coming from Ikkaku to summon something cool from his Bankai form - Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form and says Bankai. Its two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard guandao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Ikkaku usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion float behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot. Cool! For him to have Ikkaku's powers on fire all over his body, and Yumichika to have wings and plants all over his hair to grow while he could control the vines, the two to have the Belmont powers to glow from them both.

"(Okay, upgrade Bankai from Ikkaku there…not bad.)" said Sonia. "Okay, boys! Time to show those two demons who's boss!"

And powering up from Ikkaku and Madarame both say it one at a time.

"3rd Seat officer and lieutenant of Squad Eleven, Ikkaku Madarame."

"And 5th Seat officer and lieutenant of Squad Eleven, Yumichika Ayasegawa."

They say the last part together next…

"Powers from within! Activate!"

Wow, I guess it's still going on. For both Ikkaku and Yumichika attack Gaibon and Slogra as a team to push the two away from each other 'from Gaibon flying Slogra to stop', leaving Ikkaku's weapon to be huge to cut and burn the staff into ashes leaving the demon to get hit many times to be bleed all over and for Ikkaku to punch his beck right off. That had to hurt…As Yumichika to try cutting Gaibon down to avoid any more fire ball attacks to then slicing off his wings to come crashing down hard. To Sonia's surprise, there's a chance for them to fight back.

"Way a go! Now finish them off!" she cheers the two Soul Reapers on.

From Ikkaku's spinning weapon to fire up all the way to firing one more blast at Slogra.

"Think you can keep up with me?" he mocks the demon. "Well, think again…You're out of here!"

Same with Yumichika to wrap the vines all over Gaibon's body to start draining his Spirit Energy from the inside out, like sucking up water from a straw.

"Say good night, ugly, because you're going out beautiful-like." His weapon does the rest. "Because your other friends will soon join."

As Slogra and Gaibon reach out to one another to be dying to let out one last dying words for the to go out together, for they've lost for the first time and their fighting tag team was done for good too.

" **Slogra!"**

" **Gaibon!"**

Fading away to say these last dying words…

" **Forgive us, Lord Dracula!"** said both Gaibon and Slogra.

Well, that was done for both Ikkaku and Yumichika's powers went away afterwards 'until the danger comes back ever again to appear once again when needed'. Alright, Ikkaku and Yumichika! They did it! Deku heads back to Dracula's hideout until the next counter attack.

" **Blast, I've loss! (This isn't over yet, Belmont girl, Lord Dracula will have you…! And the others will die by our hands soon enough.)"**

There goes Deku to fly through the portal and out of the Soul Society to go back to the other realm of some kind…I don't know. And for Sonia to want to learn more about her new weapon, her bracelet of luck, and her last training to soon become a Soul Reaper to wait and Makizo to congratulate her on another fine job.

"That was something…" he snaps out of it after that. "Oh, right! Nice work, kid, you go your weapon to pass the test, and…we almost died today!"

You're still alive, right? So be happy for that.

"Thanks, Makizo, I'm glad you're safe too. And yeah, I got my weapon." She said to thank the other two men next while looking at her lucky charm around her wrist. "(The bracelet aided me and those guys, huh…?) Ikkaku! Yumichika! You guys did it!"

Once all four of them got out of the caves together, there was a lot to learn about Sonia now than to be more than special of a half breed and pride fighter like a Belmont member, a whole lot more! As Ukitake was happy to see that Sonia was well, he was relieved afterwards to wait for her return to know that Sonia sees Ikkaku and Yumichika as her best friends, and nothing more. Good to know…And no kidding!

"How pretty that was when you think about it." Yumichika throws a rose to charm Sonia with again. "Well done, my lovely flower. You've saved us in the end as we saved you first from any danger you were in. And the curse, you fought back lovely and brave-like."

Whatever make you happy then, Yumichika. For Ikkaku to be happy to check on Sonia to feel out her forehead, she was doing better now.

"You sure you're feeling well, Sonia?" he asked. "You had us worried there and not just from the training. Well, I knew you would pull through though. The power you've given me is awesome!"

"Ah, yeah…use it only to train against Dracula and his demons only." Sonia smiled a little. "And yeah, I'll be fine. I was worried, but I'll fight this curse. Just a lot more for you two and everyone else in the Soul Society to fight back is all. And for me to learn about my powers and becoming a Soul Reaper, I'm getting close." She said. "Also, Ikkaku. Yum…Thanks for saving me today. And you, Makizo, thank you for guiding me as well."

Makizo was happy to help than trying to fight back a little.

"It was nothing really…You saved me after I've saved you guys, right?"

True, they did to call it even now. For Ikkaku to smile back…

"All in a day's work. Whether you love me or Yumichika back or not, we want you to be happy to still love you always." Said Ikkaku. "That should make perfect sense there."

And for Yumichika to agree to still have trouble for Ikkaku's silliness again…

"We're still friends to help you out in this mess, Sonia, no worries." He said too. "But still, go out with style by being so beautiful like me-!" Yumichika gets hit from walking right up to a broken long branch to hit him below the belt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *My pride…! *"

That had to hurt! A lot to get hit like that to be in pain right now for Makizo to laugh there. Same with Sonia and Ikkaku 'in a silly way to see that Yumichika would be fine to scream and sounded like a chipmunk voice there for a few seconds'.

"Oh, wow!" Sonia was really laughing hard. "Your pride, huh?"

"Wow, Yumichika, so lame!" same with Ikkaku to be all over the ground. "By pride, you mean your penis, right? So worth laughing!"

Yumichika comes to and says this part to them.

"Oh, shut up!" he then smiles to laugh at himself afterwards. "(Still, if it's for her, then I'll hold up to any pain that I can take.)"

Nicely done for today of the second training for Sonia, huh? With mastering her Zanpakto next to know of its shape, power, and size from this Eichi on to do next and fighting back, can she in time before Dracula and his goons strike back? What did Eichi mean by her Zanpakto will guide her through this to stop the curse? Is there more about this girl as a a half breed, fighter, and her whereabouts of her mysterious mother? Hmm…who knows! For Kenpachi to watch the whole thing for Yachiru told her captain all about Sonia after what they've witness and from their own two lieutenants, the others will happen to them next.

"Wow…" Yachiru was amazing today. "See, Kenny? I told you! Like Yun-Yun ad Baldy to have something special thanks to Sonny's help and Mini Mustache to witness it all happen, I bet the rest of us will also stop Count Dracula real soon."

Kenpachi smiles to see that he'll do more than fight with Sonia Yamamoto after what he just saw with his own eyes.

"Maybe so, Yachiru, your new friend like Ikkaku and Yumichika too…I'm starting to like this girl, Sonia Belmont."

As Kenpachi was in a good mood 'for Yachiru could already tell', for she knows on what will happen next.

"Hooray! I know that look from you, Kenny! You'll get Sonny to help you out to become stronger like Ichi and then fight against Count Dracula soon, correct?"

Seems like it for Kenpachi gets out his Zanpakto to swing it around a bit, and then cuts down a huge tree in seconds just like that. Well, I don't think he'll be fighting against Sonia to become stronger at least to like her more than just her powers…Still, it's a good thing he's on the good team, right?

"That's correct…Sonia will help me and then Dracula's going down." He said to his own enjoyment.

Again, I hate to be on his bad side, right?! That's Squad Eleven members for you. More to come next time so stick around, all you Bleach and Anime fans like me out there! Okay.


	30. Sajin Komamura

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

As we've seen both Ikkaku and Yumichika have their powers upgraded of the Belmont next 'for Sonia having a powerful bracelet of luck that was given to her master Keigo Shun a while back' while still be a human of a half breed Soul Reaper, and some Belmont spirit she still has left of…it would seem that there was a lot more about Sonia Yamamoto than the curse to get rid of before Dracula sends out more of his demons after her; hurting her body so and learning about her new Zanpakto to have the spirit of Eichi to guide her one way to learn more about her mother who was still out there. What about her? Does she have something to do with the Dracula's curse to show up every century and such…? Who knows! For now, she has one more task to complete of becoming a Soul Reaper real soon to wait for that moment and train on other things little at a time to overcome the curse, somehow.

But that's not all, with Dracula making his move on Ichigo and the others back in the World of the Living…Deku does the same to send out someone made out of liquid to be ready to move out once the demon bat opens a portal from the hideout and in to the Soul Society place real soon. Again? As Sonia was training to learn some Kido move of water types in the lake to move her body 'like some type of yoga thing', while Ukitake watches her every move to her stunning beauty of hers to not keep his eyes away to see the whole thing.

"Amazing…" Ukitake was speechless.

Seems that Sonia was starting to fight better in her training little by little 'to avoid the curse from her neck as well', for her to move like the waters from the lake she was standing in. Under her control to do so well on it – offense, defense, and so on with many times of moves she can make with it and for Ukitake to admire it all.

"Huh? You okay, Jushiro? (I admit, this guy is very nice to me and kind of cute too.)"

Ukitake snaps out of it afterwards.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just seeing how you were doing from becoming a Soul Reaper again, having fun training and making new friends." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, besides Dracula has found a way to enter in the Soul Society to come after me and try to kill you guys." Said Sonia to be worried. "I have to get stronger so I can fight back again and before Ichigo and the others show up. We're going to need all of the backup we can get."

Well, that part could be a problem to hear that type of news from Ikkaku and Yumichika to tell Yamamoto about it since yesterday. For Ukitake to worry about Sonia a lot more to be safe from any danger now.

"Guess we have to…But listen, Sonia, it'll be alright. We're all here for you, as Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo are too. And don't for get about me. I'll always be there for you."

For Ukitake to say that to Sonia to make himself blush to show that he really does care about this girl. To Sonia's surprise, she sees that Ukitake was in love – for one time was her and Alucard at one point, but not anymore after what he did to her and the others.

"Huh? Jushiro, what are you saying?" she was lost. "(Ah, man!) Are you falling for me? You're very kind and it's sweet of you to say that, but-!"

Ukitake walks into the lake to place his hands-on Sonia's to admit it to be there by her side no matter what.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry what Alucard did to you. Did to not only you and your friends to betray you all to join with his own father in his wicked ways…" said Ukitake to feel sorry for Sonia. "But it doesn't matter now, because I want to know you even more. Please, let me try making you happy. I want to."

He was very serious about all of this to make Sonia to be left speechless from Ukitake's sweet words. I know…he's hot! Compare to him, Ichigo, Uryu, and Urahara to be one of my favorite hot males in this Anime series.

"Really? Not much of having a lot of perverted men or just friends, but you, Jushiro, you're so sweet…I don't know what to say-! Ah!" Sonia then trips to fall in the lake to get herself wet all over, and the same with Ukitake to get caught in the middle.

"Ah…Sonia…"

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Jushiro!" Sonia panics to help him out. "Are you okay?"

But instead Ukitake splashes water on Sonia again to be laughing with joy to her surprise 'didn't see this part coming type of thing'.

"Got ya." He said smiling. "Now we're even."

Thinking that Sonia was going to get mad…she splashes Ukitake back with more water to be laughing, even a lot more for the first time besides smiling and having fun with Ichigo and the other back in the World of the Living. Well, good for her.

"I guess we are." She smiles back. "Payback time!"

Aw, cute. Seems for them to be playing in the lake together from splashing back and forth for both Sonia and Ukitake to have some fun chasing each other, laughing, and getting wet to play around to have the time of their lives. A sweet moment for them to be laughing together to have Ukitake on top of Sonia 'without knowing about it', to stop and then be staring at each other for a few seconds. Hello!

"Wow…You're really cute up close…" said Ukitake.

For Sonia gets back up for Ukitake to lend her a hand to make that moment worth something for the two.

"Sorry about that!" Sonia felt shy after that part happened. "But still, thanks for cheering me up, Jushiro, I needed that."

"I'm glad that I can helped."

You sure did, Ukitake…As both he and Sonia got out of the lake to dry themselves off, she then sees something on the ground for both her bracelet and Zanpakto to be glowing up 'and since she was carrying her weapon until it gets upgraded'…Sonia comes across on what looks like…a dinosaur type of egg…? Huh? Well, it was too big to be a bird, alligator, fish, or any other type of reptile type of creature to just show up out of nowhere. So where did it come from? That was the big mystery here.

"Huh? (This is a very strange egg. And yet…I feel like it's part of something that I'm getting from my bracelet's reaction and my Zanpakto too.)" she picks it up to be glowing from some type of life that was growing for something was inside of it. "Hey, Jushiro, check out this strange egg that I just found."

Once Ukitake dries off as well as Sonia does the same, they looked at the strange egg to look important to hold on to than just returning it somewhere. Well, I don't think it does belong to any creature that anyone who knows of 'so yeah'…

"That is strange." He has a closer look at the egg. "It seems to be some life in it."

"That's what I'm sensing. I think I have a strange feeling to take good care of this, not a life-threatening type of feeling at least."

For Sonia to feel some good with in the egg to have the same power as her new Zanpakto was. Weird…

"If you say so, Sonia, then I trust you with it. I can help you out if you like…" just then Ukitake starts to cough up blood again. "(Oh, no…! Not now!)"

This was bad for Ukitake to feel ill at a time like this for Sonia to come running to his aid after placing the egg on the ground gently to be by her captain's side.

"Huh? Jushiro?" she was horrified to see Ukitake to be bleeding from his mouth. "Jushiro?! Are you okay?! Stay with me!"

Helping Ukitake out to try to stay strong to make Sonia worry to have one touch from her bracelet and his body to glow up for a few seconds…and then fades away after that to have Ukitake breathing normally after that 'only to be covered in his own blood was the only thing left'.

"S…S…Sonia…"

"Jushiro!" she stays close to Ukitake while calling out for help. "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help! Jushiro's ill! Please help him-! Huh?"

That's when it happens for members from Squad Four 'of the Medical Team' arrives to aid Ukitake in time 'well for treatment to already be healed in seconds' to be fine now. What? That fast? But neither of them didn't touch him but Sonia until the arrived to aid Ukitake for both Kiyone and Sentaro soon appeared at the scene in a panic.

"Ah! Captain Ukitake-!"

The two tripped on the ground really hard for them to be fighting with each other again.

"Kiyo? Sen?" Sonia was surprise to be seeing her friends again. "(That look like that had to hurt…Ouch.)"

"Hey, you idiot! Stay out of my way!" Sentaro argued with Kiyone.

"Shut up, you fool! You started it first!" same with Kiyone right back.

And here we go again, at least for lieutenant from Squad Four of information and medical organizer name Yasochika Iemura stops Kiyone and Sentaro from fighting from his strong 'and over doing it type of temper person' he can sometimes be. Oh, yeah…I remember that dude from the Rescuing Rukia saga, do you guys remember too? Iemura can be a bit too dramatic sometimes.

"Enough, you two! Can't you see that your captain's ill again?! Help out Ms. Yamamoto right away to get Captain Ukitake to get treated!" he gets their attentions now.

"Sorry…" they said at the same time and the two gathered to aid Sonia. "Sonia, let us help you aid the Captain."

With Sonia, Kiyone, and Sentaro picking up Ukitake carefully back at their headquarters of Squad Thirteen for Iemura leads the others to aid him in time in bed for the others to stay put. But still, how did Ukitake recover from his illness in time before the others arrived…? As Iemura reports in to his captain and two more lieutenants to join in and introduce themselves to Sonia next 'besides Retsu to already met with her'.

"Good evening, members of Squad Thirteen." Said the captain of Squad Four. "I've treated Captain Ukitake with some wonderful news." She sees Sonia to bow to her. "Please to meet with you again, Sonia."

"Oh, yeah…You're the medical member and captain of Squad Four, correct? Retsu Unohana?"

"That's correct. It's thanks to you, Sonia, that you've saved Captain Ukitake's life." Said Retsu.

Now that's a shocker to Sonia to hear that for she didn't get her powers back that quickly, did she? For this captain to be smiling, the other three introduce themselves to Sonia first.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves to you in the name of our captain." Iemura does the introductions first. "I'm the organizer of the group, Yasochika Iemura!"

And then two more do the rest – from Hanataro and Isane.

"I'm the lieutenant head liner to help out the injure ones, Hanataro Yamada." He bows down to Sonia to feel a bit clumsy. "It's nice to finally meet with a friend to Rukia and Ichigo's. I know them very well."

"And I'm the main lieutenant who aids Captain Unohana, Isane Kotetsu." Said Isane to shake hands with Sonia to explain better to her on Ukitake's condition. "Also, you did save Captain Ukitake's life just now besides the rest of us treating him, Sonia, so that's very good."

Still lost for Sonia as Iemura, Hanataro, Isane, and Retsu finish treating the small parts for Ukitake as the captain herself explains the rest of it to Sonia to learn more about herself. While both Sentaro and Kiyone listen in too from the other room to worry about their new best friend and the captain's condition.

"Excuse me? (What did Isane mean by that? Did I really save Jushiro?)"

Confused, huh? But I bet it has something to do with the powers of water within Sonia that made it happen.

"You see, Sonia, Captain Ukitake cannot die from this illness that he was born with, but it does weaken him to bed rest from time to time. From the symptoms he has shown so far, my guess would have to be a type of blood illness. maybe around the lines of cancer. It seems to hit him more often than normal and it doesn't look like it makes him throw up. it just takes his energy. Either that, or it's probably just that he has a very bad immune system, like a low white blood cell count or something around those lines." Said Retsu. "But your powers of Kido do seem to slow it down in his body now so I think it's slowly down thanks to your help."

To Kiyone and Sentaro's surprise to both say this at once…

"Really?! Sonia saved our Captain's life?!"

As Hanataro, Isane, and Iemura were also happy to hear about it too, leaving Sonia to be surprise on what she was.

"Wait…my new Kido powers of water saved Jushiro…" she remembers when they played in the lake. "The water in the lake, of course! (Who would've thought…)"

"Amazing…" same with Hanataro. "Cool powers you have, Sonia."

Iemura says it a little to hiding his feelings.

"Not bad, I guess…"

Then Sonia asks Retsu this next question to see Jushiro to be sleeping soundly and peacefully to look better now, better than before really.

"(Oh, good. Jushiro's going to be okay now.)" Sonia asks a question next. "Excuse me, Retsu, even though I'm human of a Soul Reaper and the pride fighter of a Belmont, this Kido ability of water is different from all of yours. Why is that?" she looks at her hands. "I want to know more on to fight back, I don't want to feel weak, but…I want to know…"

Retsu then tells Kiyone and Sentaro to leave Ukitake to rest up alone first.

"Just a minute, Sonia." She tells the other two. "Okay, you two, please let your captain get some rest, okay? And no shouting while someone's sleeping, please?" Retsu acts smiling too much to be freaky looking. "Is that clear?"

Kiyone and Sentaro leave in a hurry 'saying yes ma'am' to runaway in fear. Leaving Sonia to say this to herself. As much as Retsu's kind hearted, to show more than just a smile on her face…kind of scary sometimes without knowing it. She's still cool though.

"(Wow, I like Retsu already.)" she said to herself.

She has no trouble telling her other three lieutenants the same thing to head back to Squad Four now.

"Isane, Hanataro, and Yasochika, you three may dismiss from your duties now. I'll come back to Squad Four of our headquarters in a bit. If you all will be so kind."

"Yes, Captain Unohana!"

Once she said that and the other three listened in, they do so for their captain without any questions 'since they're use to Retsu's silly and strange to be scary kind of behavior'.

"Yes, Captain." Isane says this to Sonia next. "I hope I can get to know more about you, Sonia, see you later."

"Same with me too, Sonia-!" Hanataro trips again to gather his things to leave after that. "Sorry!"

"Nice meeting with you, Ms. Yamamoto." And Iemura to adjust his glasses.

Once the five leave the room and Sonia to go see Ukitake to be sleeping now as Retsu walks out of the place with her…

"Come, Sonia, I think there's someone who'll aid you to learn more about Kido. And there's nothing to worry about Captain Ukitake. You're making him feel much better now, he just needs some rest. Now come with me please."

That was good to know about Jushiro's condition now, right? Yep. As Retsu leaves Sonia out of Squad Thirteen area for a bit to take her somewhere within the biggest Soul Society type of library with lots of books to look up upon; for Sonia to figure the rest on her own as Retsu had to go back to take care of other ill or hurt Soul Reapers back at Squad Four to wish Sonia the best of luck, she begins with her search. While at the same time, it was nice enough for her to also give Sonia a special bag to carry the strange egg around to be unknown to everyone else on what it was or who it belongs to for Sonia to have. Not life threatening to say the least so that was good. Walking down the hallways to learn more about the Kido moves and such to get some books with few details 'or some' to have trouble reaching out for the one up top, that is…until Sajin shows up to get it for Sonia. Cool! I'm guessing that he just heard what happen to help her out.

"Huh? Sajin Wolf." Sonia was surprise to see him again. "Funny running in to you."

"Oh, Lady Yamamoto." Same with him to give Sonia the book that she needed to get. "Here you go. Learning about Kido abilities I see, takes me back on how I mastered some to become a Soul Reaper myself. Good times…"

Nice of him to help Sonia to learn more about Kido skills that she has.

"Oh. Thanks for the book. (But still, will this lead me to the answers that I need to find in here or what?)"

As Sonia was reading a few pages to have something odd with her water powers to be very new to her and to everyone else to, where was the answers that she needed to find? It was hard to explain some of the things from the book. As Yamamoto did order everyone to help Sonia, Sajin 'who's very loyal to the Head Captain himself' to aid his niece n matter what just like him. For Sajin to say about where he came from out of nowhere for her to hear all about it, to get Sonia's attention to be surprise on what she hears from this creature type on whatever he was. For a wolf-like creature.

"You know, it was some time before joining the Gotei 13, I left my family, ashamed of living in the shadows. Although it is currently unknown where my true originated, Head Captain Yamamoto still gave me the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though I wasn't Human. One day, while sitting on a grassy area, I was sensed by Ex-Captain of Squad Nine Kaname Tōsen who was once my former friend, and who didn't know where I was due to his blindness. It was only when I finally spoke that he realized he had talked in the wrong direction. Complimenting my ability to hide his presence very well, Tōsen noted that I had never been able to not feel someone's presence before, even though his eyes cannot see. Leaving me to be highly touched, for this was the first time that he wasn't looked upon as an outcast. For you see, Lady Yamamoto, I met Tōsen again during their time in the Gotei 13, and Aizen was introduced to me through Tōsen."

Wow…I mean, that was sad to have some good things to happen afterwards only for Sajin and Hisagi were both felt betrayed after what Kaname did to become an enemy now. For Sonia to hear the whole thing to had this to say next.

"(Well, that was something out of the blue!)" Sonia felt upset. "Ah! I didn't mean to call you Sajin Wolf! I just give out nicknames for some to remember people's names well, I'm sorry-!"

"Don't be." He said with a smile. "I don't mind you calling me that, Lady Yamamoto. I respect you like I do with your uncle too. I own him my life. Also, I told you my story because I was scared for others to hate me, but I soon realize that it was just me, not them. Like you are right now to learn about yourself, there's some good in you. I wish to help…If that's alright with you, please. In fact, your uncle and father in their family were the first to create Kido powers."

And that was new for Sonia to hear and wanted to learn more about it from Sajin himself.

"Huh? Wait! You knew my Father?" she asked. "For him and Uncle Moto to make Kido from their families before they were born?" He was right! As Sonia sees one page saying about the Yamamoto name of the Kido creation to learn a lot more about it now, to see what makes her water powers of Kido so different than the rest. "No way…" Sonia had to ask Sajin for his help. "So you don't mind helping me out, Sajin Wolf? I don't mind you calling me by Lady Yamamoto. That's fine."

And so, Sajin does to take Sonia on a tour all over the library to learn more about Kido skills and such that the Yamamoto family teach other Soul Reapers a lot from centuries ago and today still like her uncle and her father did too. Cool! So much to learn about as Sonia takes a walk to history to hear the words of a wolf-like xreature to tell her on what she needed to know, lots of it for Sajin to explain everything about Kido…

"Here's something to read about, right...here." he shows Sonia.

I'll explain the rest!

Tayla: Kidō (Demon Arts) is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō.

Kidō Mechanics

Most spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. Kidō can be used for practical purposes as well. No Kidō will last forever, and will erode with time, as with anything created by living things will die because all living things will eventually die.

Kidō Classification

There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. Bakudō (Binding Spell): Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers & Seals.

Barriers (Kekkai): Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate.

Seals (Fū): Somewhat like barriers, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient spiritual power, and are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are usually hard to break.

Hadō (Way of Destruction): Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination.

Gisei Hadō (Sacrificial Way of Destruction): A offensive spell like Ittō Kasō that requires the user to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves in order use it.

Kaidō (Turn Way): Also known as healing Kidō (Healing Spiritual Arts). These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform Reiatsu restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored Reiatsu and the healer's external Reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the Reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all.

Forbidden Kidō

A form of classification for Kidō spells which are considered illegal by Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment or worse. The Kidō spells which fall under this class are those which involve the manipulation of space and time and Kidō which sacrifices the self.

Incantation Classes

Eishōhaki (Destruction Chant): A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (e.g. explode in the user's face). The most skilled experts can use this technique to amazing effect. Nijū Eishō (Double Destruction Chant): a class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together to simultaneously save time and confuse their opponent.

Kōjutsu Eishō (Spoken-After Incantation): A class of Kidō Incantation where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell to power, it up. Kidō is commonly used in instances of surprise attacks, rather than all-out assaults, being most effective when one's opponent does not see it coming. Kidō is usable with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number.

And that's all! Now back to our story…Anyways, for Sonia to study a lot as Sajin to tell her everything for her father had a gift to teach everyone and his and Yamamoto's father, grandfather, great grandfather, and so on to train in the different ways of Kido; for her water powers of Kido were the very rare ones to learn it wasn't so bad to be a half human and Soul Reaper too. Just like Ichigo to still be human, a Soul Reaper from the very beginning, and a half Hollow himself, so she wasn't the only one.

"Wow…That was a lot to learn about Kido." Sonia tests her skills of water again from a drinking glass. "I never knew how different I was to be a good thing. I guess when it comes between me or Ichigo, we're the same as you guys are. (I just never knew how skillful my Dad and Uncle Moto's family were to start it all.)"

Sajin knows of it too from Yamamoto aiding him from back then the same as Kaname was from long ago, both worked together to become Soul Reapers and captains from long ago.

"And what both Kaname and I did to learn a lot from your uncle, it's amazing how we were the same as everyone else in the end. Good times…" he clears his throat after that. "You see, Lady Yamamoto, there's nothing to be afraid of. Not at all. You are just like me to still be yourself with a special gift to be very good with it. So use them wisely."

Nice way for Sajin to say that to Sonia to remember it well, to then asks him this next question…

"I don't know what to say after your help to teach me a lot about the history of Kido spells...Still, why go through so much to help me?"

Sajin then bows down to Sonia 'the same way he does with her uncle' for his loyalty is of the Yamamoto since he did save his life to pay back for his kindness in return.

"Please forgive me, Lady Yamamoto. But since your uncle saved me, I owe him a lot. And after what you're going through since you got here, it must've been hard, but I promise you that you'll never be alone again. I'll become your guardian and your friend. The least I can do to pay my kindness back to the Yamamotos. Please…" Sajin begged of Sonia. "And you're Mother's somewhere in the Soul Society, I can sense it. If you like, we can help you find her."

Wow…Okay, he was serious about all of this for Sonia's surprise to feel like that she will learn more about herself soon enough and finding her human mother in time, will she say yes? Well, things get worse for the two to be talking as Deku arrives back to cause trouble to summon out another monster – to get Sonia and kill everyone else who stands in the way. Not good!

" **There's the Female Belmont with a friend…Perfect! With this wolf creature will allow Lord Dracula's monster to fight back like he does after feeling out the surroundings of this building, we're all set to go."** The demon bat gives the demon a commanded to morph from a liquid and turns in to someone's appearance. **"Now, arise and complete the task to get Lord Dracula's bride and kill everyone else,** **Doppelganger** **!"**

A Doppelganger?! Not good! For it to take a form of Sajin Komamura himself to look, sound, and fight just like the real him.

Additionally, both Doppelgangers have a very limited artificial intelligence which can be exploited. Just running in their direction, jumping and attacking in mid-air will make the Doppelgangers take damage and get knocked back, allowing to repeat the process over and over until they die. The Stopwatch can also make either of the fights completely trivial, as using it completely freezes the Doppelganger. It is then at the mercy of Alucard's attacks, as it will not have invulnerability upon taking damage. On the other hand, the player should avoid using the stopwatch right after hitting the Doppelganger; if they do, it will be stuck in its invulnerability state for the duration of the effect.

Doppelganger is also vulnerable to the curse status effect: in the first fight hitting him with the Red Rust (which Alucard is automatically given) will prevent him attacking with anything but his knife sub-weapon.

And just as Sonia was about to answer back to the real Sajin…

"(Oh, boy…For someone like him to help me learn something today to ask for help like this, what should I say to him…?)" she speaks up after sighing. "Listen, Sajin Wolf, I-!"

…But that ends when something comes crashing down from the entire building, look out! For Sonia to see the danger coming down for the others were hurt and some to recuse and getting out in time, this demon's strong. For this enemy was that close of killing all the Soul Reapers, some type of shield was made, a Hadou move? Yep! It was Sonia's doing to use a quick move like that of a huge type of water energy bubble to save their lives and Sajin's in time, nice one!

"Oh, no…" Sajin panics. "Is everyone all right?!"

"Sajin Wolf! They're fine for others to be treated. I don't know why, but…" she shows him on what Sonia just did. "It just happened. (I can't believe I did that!)" Sonia then sees another demon. "Another demon of Dracula's here…It's-! Wait, Sajin Wolf?"

"What?!"

To their surprise and everyone else's to get out in time 'or seek shelter', for there was another Sajin being a Doppelganger to be him to carry out the job – getting Sonia to be brought back to Dracula and destroy everyone else who stands in its way.

" **I am Captain of Squad Seven, Sajin Komamura."** It mocks and sounds just like the real Sajin. **"I'm here to get Lady Yamamoto and destroy on those who are in the way."**

As the other Soul Reapers to be shock on another Sajin to ask themselves on who was who to one another, Sonia was like 'you're kidding me, right?' to correcting them all.

"Really?! It's the one who doesn't look like a darker type of color version, you idiots!" she said in anger. "I mean come on! Even Ichigo would tell right away let alone remembering people's faces and names until he gets use to it…"

Just as Doppelganger Sajin tries to grab hold of Sonia 'for her bubble type of shield to break', another sword clashes if it's to be stopped in time, the real Sajin makes a stand.

"Lady Yamamoto, are you okay?" ask Sajin.

"Wow, that was fast…Ah! Yes, I'm fine!"

For Sajin to look serious and faces with the copycat demon to release his Spiritual Pressure to be ready for battle, for the others get out of danger to know of a fight to be going down.

"Everyone, get away from here now. I'll handle this!"

"Yes, sir!" said all the Soul Reaper members.

As Sajin tells the others that in time, he does the same for Sonia to use her Kido moves to protect herself and back up the real Captain of Squad Seven.

"As for you, Lady Yamamoto, you got my back. I can fight this faker to not allow this thing to take you away. I will stop its master Dracula soon enough. Is that clear? Put your new moves to good use." He said.

"Huh? But, Sajin Wolf-!"

Sajin knows the case to fight alone to tell give it his all.

"Please do as I say! You can do this. I'll be fine." He activates his Zanpakto to release it in battle. "It just you and me, faker, let's go. Roar, Tenken (Heavenly Retribution!)"

From the glove appearing on Sajin's arm and his sword gets longer, he was ready to fight while his Doppelganger does the same thing too. For Deku smiles, knowing that his idea would work out to send out his best demon in battle.

" **Roar, Tenken!"**

Oh, boy! A double battle to be happening right now for Sonia to be as Sajin's back up and tries to protect herself too from the Doppelganger Sajin to be some battle for them to begin the fight…right now! For them to take things outside of the destroyed building 'sort of' to give it their all for Sajin was fast and strong like the other copycat of his was to be ten times stronger from the other one was; for Sonia to see this entire battle go down for Sajin gives it his all to protect a Yamamoto family members with all of his might to not give up to use her Hadou bubble ability to be shielded in time to know when to help out the real Sajin for the other Soul Reapers watched the whole thing 'and away from the battle grounds'.

"(Amazing…Sajin Wolf knows that Doppelgangers are very hard to beat if they're anyone they see to have the same fighting skills, voice, acting, and so on from his and her personalities. The Doppelganger is a demon that takes a form of another person or a thing, usually its victims. The idea of humans having doppelgängers comes from Egyptian mythology. It is said that if someone ever meets their doppelgänger, its intent is to murder him or her so it can take over their role in life. A doppelgänger is a look-alike or double of a living person who is sometimes portrayed as a harbinger of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger, while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death. The word 'doppelgänger' is a loanword from German 'Doppelgänger', consisting of the two substantives Doppel (double) and Gänger (walker or goer). In Ancient Egyptian mythology, aka was a tangible 'spirit double' having the same memories and feelings as the person to whom the counterpart belonged. This demon is one of Dracula's toughest demons that he has ever made by far.)"

What she said about Doppelgangers were all true to know so much about demons and such…No kidding. For the Doppelganger Sajin proves to be too powerful against Sajin from sword fighting, speed, strength, fighting skills from punching or kicking, and so on for Sonia to use some water blast attacks for the demon to break all of them down with its own Zanpakto fake in seconds! So now, the two release their Bankai form at the same time to use against one another.

"Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō **(Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination!)** " both the real and the fake said at the same time.

For two giant armors to appear for Sajin and Doppelganger's one to come clashing to be strong to hurt one another to have full control, only for the fake one was beating up the real one from the Bankai form's help 'who's the bad one' and the other was hurt for the real Sajin couldn't stop it for long as Sonia uses her water skills to water gun at the demon to try shielding Sajin in time before the other one could attack back.

"Sajin Wolf!"

Close call that was…Though she couldn't hold up for much longer to make Deku happy for him to win this one in seconds now, for Sajin sees that Yamamoto's niece understands about herself so far to learn more and fight back again soon enough. Little by little she will come back while fighting off the curse in Sonia's body.

"Lady Yamamoto…?" he was surprised and lost.

"Listen to me, Sajin Wolf, I wanted to thank you. Ha!" she fires another water blast to blind the fake demon long enough to get pushed down for the fake Tenken to catch it in time. "I'll try to be strong from the curse to get rid of, to become a Soul Reaper, use my special Water Kido moves wisely like you told me to, and…And I will not back down from Dracula's goons! No matter how many of them show up!" Sonia's powers from the bracelet glows up to aid Sajin. "Now…Go back out there and kick Doppelganger's ass! Do it! (Left over Belmont powers of mine, don't fail me now!)"

As Sajin understood for the fake one gets back up to attack for him and his Bankai form join to block their attacks to join by becoming one. Huh? Well, another Belmont powers to come for Sajin next!

"(Thank you, Lady Yamamoto, I'll do just that. Tenken! Please join me to stop the two imposters of ours once and for all!)" he powers up to be covered in armor like Tenken's Bankai form. "Captain of Squad Seven, Sajin Komamura. Powers from within! Activate!"

Wow! Cool, it would seem that Sajin has the Belmont powers to have his Tenken Armor of the Bankai form to cover his entire body to power him up ten times more. This will be enough to stop Doppelganger Sajin and Tenken too this time for Sonia for she'll use her Kido moves on the faker as much as she can.

" **I will stop you whether your appearance changes or not."** Said the faker.

Now the two duels for anymore. As Sajin moves in fast to sword fight against the fake Tenken to be very good at it! Sweet! From speed, many sword slash attacks, and so on to kick the other big one's ass so many times without stopping…While at the same time, Sonia sings from the second opening to the Anime series, Kill la Kill. In other words, Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont won't back down from any battle to be afraid of no matter what happens to her next, just like Sajin was in to have some back up.

Sonia 'singing': After severing what fate had intended for me…

I went beyond what I can do

in a confined world covered in blisters

I walk down the runway

Hiding that fact behind my smile

But you always

saw through me

It's the first time this has happened, so I'm at a loss

No one else can rock that outfit

An inexplicable fervor seizes my heart

So, after reining in the threads of fate

Now a new dawn breaks

All the while with numb fingers, I searched

for the answer to a brilliant world

But it reflected at me

from my teacup the entire time

The scalding temperature

is too mild yet painful

So, let's drink up all our own flavors

The inexplicable fervor that you taught me on that day

falls down my cheeks as tears

So, after the intertwining of our respective feelings

Now a new dawn breaks

I just want to protect this dear world

That's my one and only crazy desire

But my tiniest strand of hope is for you to be by my side right now

No one else can rock that outfit

An inexplicable fervor seizes my heart

So, after reining in the threads of fate

Look, the future will continue forever

The inexplicable fervor that you taught me again today

falls down my cheeks as tears

So, after the intertwining of our respective feelings

Now a new dawn breaks

Surely there's only one thing on my mind

Cool song, huh? Leaving Sonia to use her water gun type of Kido spell to blast the Doppelganger many times to back Sajin up 'as promise to get pushed back repeatedly'; it was some battle and for Sonia could make some slime of water to tie up the faker and Sajin to cut down the fake Tenken with it at the two and disappears for the Fake Sajin was done for now to give it the final blow.

" **Impossible!"** shock Deku.

"(I think I can get use to this yet.)" she tells Sajin to do the rest. "It's all yours, Sajin Wolf, finish it off!"

"With pleasure!" Sajin cuts down the faker a lot more to give it one more stab to the chest. "You had your fun copying me, but it's time for you to go away forever just like your master will soon too. Be gone!"

One hit kills Doppelganger in seconds to die out to fade into nothing just like the fake Tenken giant as well to say these last words…

" **Forgive me, Lord Dracula!"**

Well, another one has been taken care of thanks to Sajin in the end to have some new powers, for the upcoming battle that is. I mean, both him and Sonia did it together for the others to cheer and Deku to retreat once again. Ha!

" **Grr…! Not again!"** he flies off back to headquarters of his boss's. **"Soon enough, I will have Lord Dracula's bride to be brought back to him…!"**

Yeah, keep on trying, you annoying bat. With the place getting taken care of for the library to be fixed up, Sajin was happy to bow to Sonia again to be happy that he'll aid her like he was doing the same for her uncle. Okay…? I think we get the message, buddy.

"Looks like we did it, huh Sajin Wolf?" Sonia asked.

"No, we both did. Your powers will get better the more you train." He said back. "And thank you! Thank you so much for allowing me to help you out and to find your mother! And for that, I swear!"

Ah, Sonia, say something to this guy already.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, that's fine. But listen, Sajin Wolf, ease up on me. I wish to be like everyone else. And not too much of loyalty, but thanks for caring." She said nicely. "But still, I will become stronger again and finding my real Mom, I hope we will soon enough. So yeah, it's all good." Sonia then remembers about Ukitake's conditions. "Oh, Jushiro! I better go see how's he doing!"

For her to be taking off and other Soul Reapers try to hit on Sonia, but she couldn't run too fast 'yet' for Sajin gives her a piggyback ride to get her back to Squad Thirteen with his speed of Flash steps.

"I'll still respect you, Lady Yamamoto, either way. So for right now, I understand. And allow me to at least take you to your captain until you're ready to run again. (No worries, we'll all get through this nightmare of the Dracula battles that's about to come.)"

And with that, Sajin takes Sonia back in time to be waking up after resting thanks to her water Kido-like powers to heal him in time to be just fine 'and for both Sentaro and Kiyone to be happy about it'. So finding Sonia's mother, learning more about her past, keeping an eye on the strange egg which was connected to her Zanpakto, and free from the curse will have to wait – little at a time. For her to place her hand on Ukitake's head to see her again looking like herself now the he loves to see Sonia like that.

"(Thanks again, Sajin Wolf.)" she said to her friend and then checks on Ukitake next. "Hey there, Jushiro."

Ukitake soon opens his eyes to see Sonia.

"Oh, Sonia…Hi. Sorry to worry you and everyone else." He said to feel upset. "I should've told you about my condition."

"No, it's fine. Retsu told me all about it. Funny though, my Kido powers of water can heal you." Said Sonia. "Isn't that cool? It's also healing you from your illness to go away little at a time, isn't that great? I learn a lot today about Kido thanks to Sajin Wolf's help."

Ukitake sees Sajin to be waving to him from outside of his place.

"I see…so you've learned a lot today. That's good…Look, Sonia, I meant on what I said today about wanting to know you a lot more. Beautiful, headstrong, and so much more. So, I hope that's alright with you."

For Sonia to place her hands on Ukitake hand to be holding them, for she understands to have some friends and someone who really likes her a lot more than a friend.

"(I don't know what to say, Jushiro, but this…) It is. Really, I don't mind at all. (Alucard, you've loss your chance with me, I'm moving on now.)" she said to herself. "Forgive me."

"Sonia?" Ukitake checks on Sonia.

"I'm fine, no curse is bothering me today. (And it's all thanks to Sajin Wolf's words to help me see things with my eyes to remember that day forever.)"

Well, well…I guess it looks like Sonia and Ukitake are liking each other more and more to have fallen in love with one another. Hey, Alucard betrayed his childhood friend so it serves him right, you know? Yeah…So as Sajin gets Kiyone and Sentaro out of the room 'to give both Sonia and Ukitake some alone time', and to report back to Yamamoto himself, it would seem that Sonia will continue training with the movements of water to still do little by little. And for her friends, uncle, and Ukitake will help her out. So far so good, huh?

"That's good." He said with a smile. "(I have my little healer by my side.)"

Cute, huh? More demons to come for other Soul Reapers in the Soul Society to get stronger with Sonia's help of the Belmont powers for her to have a special gift. And so much more to come later with lots to uncover soon enough.


	31. Soi Fon and Marechiyo Ōmaeda

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

From one thing to learn about Kido abilities by using water for Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont to master it so far to stop three demons for Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Sajin to power up to stopping them. As well as protecting the half breed human and Soul Reaper to be training well to control water little at a time. Not to mention that Sonia and Ukitake are starting to like each other a bit more than friends…For Deku to fail twice so far to try to continue aiding his master Dracula, for Alucard and Succubus to hear the whole thing to know that something else must be done instead for another plan of some kind, back at the hideout that is 'while mind controlled Richard to be training alone next door'.

" **Ha! Ha!"** Succubus was laughing very annoying at Deku. **"Some help you are, bat! And you call yourself the smart one to aid our handsome lord. But you can't."**

This made Deku mad to hide from his shame from his mistakes a few times 'so far' for Dracula needed him for the team to be trustworthy like Alucard was.

" **Yeah, yeah, witch, laugh it up! But I'll have my revenge, you'll see…"** said the bat demon.

Good thing the fight stops right away thanks to Alucard to step in to break up both Deku and Succubus for behaving like children.

"Enough." Alucard spoke up. "Father's task must be done. Deku, take five. And you, Succubus, try to go out there to get Sonia and send out one of the best monsters to stop those other Soul Reapers in the Soul Society if you think you can do better."

Succubus didn't mind doing that part to do just that right away, as she uses her powers to enter from the lair and into the Soul Society. For this sneaky female type of demon, she'll do anything to please Dracula to win him over instead of Sonia 'fine by us'!

" **Is that so…? Alright, I do need to get out for some air anyways. Wish me luck, boys. (All of this is for you, my Lord.)"**

Is she serious about all of this to make Dracula fall for her or what…? What a freak! And off Succubus went to carry out the task, or will she? As Deku just stood in shame to hide his feeling above the ceiling of the hideout leaving Alucard a bit worried about something to keep to himself about it when Succubus left. Strange…Anyways, back to the Soul Society – Sonia shows her three friends Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi all looked at the strange egg that she got when she found her own Zanpakto. Looking at it a lot to still be confused on what it was, it was hard to tell what was what; for it was to try questioning themselves 'for even Sonia couldn't tell either'. Damn! Guessing is very hard to do.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Sonia asks her three friends. "It just showed up after I got my Zanpakto and out of nowhere."

As Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi looked at the egg carefully 'while sitting around getting warm every day until it hatches' for the three take turns on what could be inside the egg itself. Like what though?

"Very strange egg it is, Ms. Sonia. Maybe it was some type of bird that was left undiscovered in the Soul Society who dropped its baby out of the nest."

"I think it's an art work of some kind that someone lost in the village from the Rukon District."

"Or maybe someone's food that rolled away…?"

Guess none of the guesses didn't answer for Sonia to feel out that it was part of her new weapon and not life threatening, good enough to know at least.

"A type of bird, artwork, or some food isn't what I'm getting you guys, but I know this…I feel like it's part of my Zanpakto." She said. "That's when I'm sensing when I touch it. (And the only answer I can get out.)"

To Sonia, she may have a point on what she was saying. But to the other three were like…

"Part of your Zanpakto?!" shock Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi to then started touching the egg all at once. "Really?! Let me see! No, me! Me!"

Trying to touch the egg together to have a tug-a-war at one another to be questioning themselves for Sonia to stop them in time, and grabs the egg away from their hands.

"Hey! Momo! Izuru! Hisagi! Careful!" Sonia said to her friends. "(Too close.) Look, I don't know how I know about this either, I just do. Let just leave it like that for this egg will be care for and not harmed-!" she places the egg back down to see someone grabbing it. "Huh?"

And who would grabbed by someone else to try eating the egg whole…?

"Mmm…Eggs are my favorite."

Yep, it was lieutenant from Squad Two Marechiyo Omaeda. And damn, does he love eating for someone who can fight alright-like. For he was about to eat the special egg whole for Sonia, Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi had to stop him in time.

"Lieutenant Omaeda! Don't eat that! Stop!" Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi said together.

For Sonia grabs hold of the egg in time and away from Omaeda's mouth for him to see her for the first time.

"Huh? What did I do wrong?" he ask to see Sonia next. "Oh, are you that new girl?"

Seems that Sonia knows of his name now thanks to her three friends calling him out.

"And you must be crazy, Omaeda! I mean, come on! You don't eat something that doesn't look like food, more like a special type of creature in some sort of Easter egg, see?" Sonia then sees Omaeda acting strange right next to her to look confused. "Ah…Why are you staring me like that?"

Oh, boy…Seems Omaeda tries to make his move on Sonia to freak her out and the others to be seeing this happening as well.

"Wow, you're kind of cute up close, Sonia. I like that…"

Not good. For Izuru was shock about all of this and both Momo and Hisagi were worried of Sonia to have her face turn blue to be freaking out, she shoves Omaeda away with one hit from her hand to send him flying 'to not know her own strength so much'.

"Pervert!" she shouts.

And there goes Omaeda to go flying, serves him right! Right to the ground of the platform for the others were surprise to see that part, even for Sonia to keep the egg safe still.

"Sonia?" surprised Izuru even more.

"Was that really you slapping at Lieutenant Omaeda?" ask Hisagi.

"Are you okay, Ms. Sonia?" Momo checks on her friend.

Sonia will be fine, but for Omaeda to do something so stupid…even more when the others sees Soi Fon 'or Suì-Fēng' appearing before her own lieutenant. She wasn't too happy to see him.

"Ah…Captain? Hi there-!" He gets send flying back to the floors hard. "Ouch! What was that for this time?!"

"You have some nerve, Lieutenant Omaeda! You left crumbs of chips all over the floor back at Squad Two headquarters again!" she then sees the other four straying at Soi Fon to have a look at Sonia again in person. "I hope my partner of an idiot didn't give you any trouble."

Seeing that Omaeda was hurt 'again' to apologize to Sonia before passing out and such 'to make Sonia, Izuru, Hisagi, and Momo to stay calm' and not to mess with Soi Fon, they said this to her.

"(Damn! She's good, I mean way too good!)" Sonia stays cool. "Ah, it's fine, Soi Fon, thank you. Right, you guys."

"Yes! Thank you, Captain Soi Fon!"

For the other three nodded a big 'yes' on that too while putting on a brave face. Just then…Soi Fon looked at Sonia to make her worried, only to grab her hand to take her somewhere to do some 'special training to become a Soul Reaper today'. Huh? Just like that? For the three sees this, even Omaeda had no idea what was going on either…Well, that's what he is I guess.

"Hmm…You, Sonia. Come with me." She said. "Everyone else, return to your posts!" Soi Fon sets on Omaeda's foot on her way out. "You too, Lieutenant! And clean up your mess."

"Ah…Yes, Captain!" he runs off in fear. "Sorry about that, Sonia! It won't happen again!"

With the other members from Squad Two 'also known as the Stealth Force' take off and Omaeda cleans up his mess very quickly, for Sonia tells her friends that it'll be fine with Soi Fon working something out with her to tell them about the strange egg before leaving.

"Hey, wait! Soi Fon!" Sonia was lost. "Momo! Izuru! Hisagi! I'll be fine! Just keep the egg in check for me and I'll be back later! (What does Soi Fon want with me?)"

Strange…? As Izuru and Hisagi were still confused to see someone like Soi Fon who wanted to talk to Sonia while holding on to the egg for Momo to keep an eye on her best friend.

"I'll go see how Ms. Sonia's doing, you two. Watch over the egg please. (I wonder what Captain Soi Fon wants with someone like her? I better go find out.)"

Once she left, the boys were on their own now.

"Ah, Hisagi…?" said the confused Izuru.

"Don't ask, Izuru." He said back.

Yep, don't even ask, boys, it was Momo's turn to keep an eye on things this time. She's a good person, isn't she? To change so much now since Sonia arrived to make a new friend to love 'better than Sosuke Aizen was on the poor girl', that's for sure. As both Soi Fon and Sonia arrived at Squad Two headquarters 'unaware that the danger was appearing from below for Succubus has arrived' for the two girls to have some alone time for Sonia thought she was in trouble, for the people in the Stealth Force are tough and hardcore to kill if ordered from Central 46, or Yamamoto himself. What's going to happen next? For Sonia tries to stand strong, for Soi Fon had this to say this to her.

"Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont…I have one thing to say to you…" Soi Fon grabs hold of Sonia's outfit to say this to her. "Look at this! You can't walk around besides training to wear these white robes all day, do you? You're healing, but you're not going to be in bed all day. Look at you."

For Sonia to see herself in a mirror, Soi Fon was right. She needed some new clothes to wear. Well, that and she was happy that she wasn't in trouble or anything.

"Oh, I see… (Was that it?!)" Sonia goes along with the whole thing. "And here I thought between Hayame, Orihime, Rukia, and Yoruichi's fashion tastes are something else for them than myself to wear whatever-!"

"Wait…You know Lady Yoruichi?!"

Oh, boy. Sonia said her name for Soi Fon to be an idol to Yoruichi a lot to get her attention now.

"Huh? Ah, yes. Yoruichi did save my life to come to the Soul Society to get away from Dracula after cursing me and such." She answers back. "(I never seen this person act so upsets with someone before…Besides me in a band once!)"

Soi Fon almost corrects Sonia from Yoruichi to call her 'Lady Yoruichi' only…

"That's Lady Yoruichi-!" Soi Fon then stops. "Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone calls her by her full name already…" she then grabs Sonia hand to say this to her next. "Sonia, as a friend to Lady Yoruichi, I would like to give you better clothing to wear for you to fight as Soul Reaper like the rest of us, as well as give you some physical combat training of the skills with the Stealth Force moves. Please say yes, and I shall aid you in your battle and free you from Dracula's curse. Any friend to Lady Yoruichi's, is a friend of mine to protect."

For Soi Fon to say that to give Sonia free clothing for a Soul Reaper that she will soon become, while also getting some combat training done by the Stealth Force Captain of Squad Two. Seeing that she was all tough on the outside, but really a kind-hearted woman on the inside to not be so nervous around her anymore to be doing her job. You said it.

"(Okay, I think Soi Fon's a good person after all.) Okay, I'll do it."

Once Sonia said that, Soi Fon takes her to see everything at her Squad Two's headquarters to explain what the Stealth Force was all about before they got started from changing into better clothes and do some training next.

"Excellent! Come with me for I may tell you all about the Stealth Force." Soi Fon says it all. "Originally a separate branch of the Soul Society's army, the Stealth Force was traditionally tied to the Shihōin Clan. When the Supreme Commander would gain a title within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the Stealth Force would become attached to that division as well. The Stealth Force is generally commanded by a member of the noble Shihōin Clan, though the last member to hold this position was Lady Yoruichi Shihoin herself before she departed the Soul Society around 100 years before the main story line. Since that time, the Special Forces seem to be highly merged with the Thirteen Court Guard's Squad Two. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads is one of the three forces under the direct supervision of the Central 46 Chambers. If the Thirteen Court Guard Squads operate openly, the Stealth Force patrols and conducts surveillance in enemy territory and carries out top-secret operations, such as assassinations and the execution of Shinigami who have broken the law. If the Gotei 13 are considered an exterior guard, then the Onmitsukidō is an interior, covert guard. The Stealth Force is made up of five components: They are split into five divisions all excelling in specific specializations. The Stealth Force is led by a Supreme Commander (also known as "Sōshireikan"), who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Stealth Force; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 Chambers in matters involving the Soul Society and the Head-Captain in all military matters. The leaders of each of the divisions are ranked as Corps Commander (also known as "Gundancho"). Given that the Stealth Force is currently tied with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads' Squad Two, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position in said squad. The Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force generally also commands top division of the Stealth Force, which is the Punishment Force and it is known that the lieutenant is the Corps Commander of the Security Force and the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. It may be said that the order of the five divisions also goes in order of the top five officers of the Squad Two." She said. "Now come on, we must get you ready, Sonia."

(Yeah, but unlike the Thirteen Court Guard Squads Captains, the Supreme Commander has several bodyguards, though its current Supreme Commander Soi Fon has never been seen with any.) Just saying…Well, seems that Sonia has a new look to wear like Soi Fon does in battle without the uniform, jacket though 'it fits her very well' to have her hair up and looking cool with her Zanpakto that was attached to her suit to pull out when she needs it in battle; it would seem that for the people there were helping her out to train with punching and kicking next. For Soi Fon to not go easy on her, she gives it her all to try fighting back for Sonia to defend herself and attack at the Captain of Squad Two will all her moves to do very well at. Cool! She gets new clothes and some combat training, while trying to fight over Dracula's curse bite mark on her neck…Ouch. For Momo and Omaeda to watch the whole thing to be going on was good to see some process to be happening, even for Momo to watch from a roof top of a building.

"(Oh, thank goodness. Seems that Ms. Sonia's doing fine with Captain Soi Fon helping her out.)" she said to let out a sigh. "(Amazing to see her staying strong.)"

With Omaeda carefully eats his chip without leaving a mess, but someone was, or…something big to eat a lot of food to investigate and the same with Momo to sense something out to see too. What was it, a snake? Kind of big to be one…Well, hours passed for Sonia to take five with Soi Fon to be surprise on how strong she was becoming so far form new look and fighting skills like she was before to still have the moves. Awesome!

"You're good, Sonia, well done." She checks on the bite mark. "Must hurt a lot, doesn't it?"

Sonia couldn't hide it from everyone all over the Soul Society to know already know about Dracula's curse.

"Yeah…it sucks. I hope to find a cure soon." Sonia sounded upset.

Soi Fon had to try to say something to her new friend to hide her feeling to act tough around her new friend besides worshiping Yoruichi a lot.

"Hey! Don't say that! Your uncle's the Head Captain of all the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, remember? You'll be saved one way…! I will if I must or Lady Yoruichi will hate me. Or…I'll never forgive myself that I just might kill myself-!" Soi Fon calms down after that to ask Sonia for forgiveness. "Sorry!"

"It's fine…I mean come on, Soi Fon, thank you for worrying, but no committing suicide." Said Sonia to feel worried still. "I might if I'm not saved-!"

"No!" said Soi Fon. "You will not die by Head Captain Yamamoto's orders! Understand?! We will save you!"

Then Sonia says this to Soi Fon for they were both wrong by accident, to say such things to end their lives. Well, for Sonia to still live to come up with something.

"Well, if I become a vampire or try to, I need to be restrained. I won't become Dracula's bride! I know I won't! Alucard…Big Brother…"

Sad, huh? Yeah, even for her childhood friend turned against Sonia and her older step-brother became one under Dracula's control.

"Betrayed and losing a family member by that monster, I feel your pain, Sonia." said Soi Fon. "But listen, we will save you to hold off the curse without you transforming. I know there's a way. We're here to help you." She acts all tough again to be blushing. "I mean, yeah…like that. So, I will keep training you while having you guarded too. Is that clear?"

From acting so tough and kind hearted that Soi Fon was, Sonia gets it to understand her very clearly since she helped out today.

"(She's pretty cool for someone who's so tough to have a big heart.) Hey, Soi Fon, you're a good person. For being so brave, to really care to be doing your job. And thank you for helping me get through all of this."

That's true, Soi Fon was doing all of this for Sonia, a cool new way to be making another friend. And to her reaction once Sonia said that to her? Well, it was something like that…

"Ah…Really…? Well, I just need to make sure that Lady Yoruichi's friend that you are is safe. Like I am with her all the time, that's it!" she clears her throat to try to say something to be too shy about it. "Still-! That's kind of you to say that to me…I guess."

Well, 'I guess' that's one way for Soi Fon and Sonia to get to know each other a lot more there, you know? As those two are starting off their new friendship little by little, Omaeda senses something out 'to almost choke on some chips' to see a snake behind him to move away in time with the floor titles getting destroyed and the bag of chips but not him; it is a demon-like snake to look pink and huge! For Omaeda tries to hold off the demon with his Zanpakto to try not get eaten to be too powerful, a fire attack comes flying out at the thing to save the dude's life.

"Hado! Number Four, Byakurai (Pale Lightning)!"

It's Momo to the rescue! Nice shot! That Hado attack hits the snake to get electrocuted in seconds and saving Omaeda's life too. Though it was hit to retreat for Omaeda to use his Zanpakto to smash some sense in to it…

"Hey! Those were my favorite chips, you bastard!" he uses his Zanpakto to strike back. "Take this! Crush! Gegetsuburi (Five Heads!)" turning in to a spike ball to smash its head to flee for Omaeda couldn't find it from deep in the hole to make it to an underground the base. "Get back here-!"

"Omaeda!" Momo checks on him. "Are you okay? Thank goodness I came to you just in the nick of time." She sees the hole it was crawling back into. "What was that thing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Hinamori. By the way, thanks for the save there…" he calls out the other members. "Hey, you guys! Get over here! I think Dracula's monsters is on the loose again! Right here in this hole!"

Once Omaeda tells the other Stealth Force members to check it out too, as both Soi Fon and Sonia had their fun to both be training and talking to each other…only to stop to sense something out together.

"What is this feeling that I'm sensing?"

For Soi Fon to feel it out, Sonia took a lucky guess on what it was right away.

"(I can't be…!) Another demon working for Dracula's here!"

"Dracula? Demon?" This was news to Soi Fon.

"Must be after me again and its trying to cause more trouble on you guys." She answers back.

As Omaeda crawls 'or had trouble fitting in the hole to chase after the demon snake', one of the Stealth Force members reported to his captain about the danger that was happening…while the rest rush to the scene right away.

"Captain Soi Fon! There's trouble underneath us! Some type of snake demon almost ate your lieutenant until Lieutenant from Squad Five, Momo Hinamori came to the rescue! It's still underground to make its escape as we speak." He said. "Orders to presume it?"

Well, what do you know? Omaeda made a hole to get hurt continues the chase for the other Stealth Force members do the same thing, Soi Fon uses her Flash Steps to go in after it 'by following a trail of the demon's blood' with Sonia tagging along too.

"Move out, men!" she said.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Sonia, stay close to me!" Soi Fon said to her. "I don't want to let the enemy get to you if you're by yourself." She also says this to Momo on the way down the hole. "Lieutenant Hinamori, stay here in case it pops back up to protect Sonia if needed. We got this! That's an order!"

With Sonia winking at Momo to see her, Soi Fon, and the other Stealth Force members taking off from deep in the hole to join with Omaeda to get to the demon 'as the other members do too', Momo knows that her friend will be just fine with tons of other Soul Reapers protecting her, a whole lot of them from Squad Two. Yep! So, off they go.

"(Be careful, everyone. You too, Ms. Sonia, stay with Captain Soi Fon at all times…Don't become Dracula's bride.)" she prays for hope.

Down within the ground tunnels they go to see a trail of blood for Omaeda to stop for Soi Fon, Sonia, and the other Stealth Force members finally catches up to see him looking horrified. To stop just like that without chasing the snake demon anymore. Why was that…? Something wasn't right.

"Omaeda?" Sonia was lost. "Something wrong-?" she then senses an even stronger demon.

"Why did you stop, Lieutenant?!" Soi Fon asked.

Shaking in fear, Omaeda points out the danger.

"Captain Soi Fon…Sonia…Please forgive me, but I stopped because we're dealing with more than the snake-like creature…Look!" he points out with his finger to show them.

Soon they see someone down for the count for the snake to appear to show its true form to show the members of Squad Two and Sonia, on what Succubus summoned to kill, take their souls, and blood for her lord Count Dracula. For some the Stealth Force members were out cold, hurt, or killed all over the place, Succubus smirks to see what she must do to look like she was taking orders for Dracula to have Sonia killed 'to make it look like an accident' while carrying out the other task to please her boss to fall for this mess up demon.

" **(Ooo…This is perfect!)"** she said to be lovey-dovey to be thinking about Dracula. **"(The more souls and blood to gather for Lord Dracula, the more he'll love me. And if he thinks that I'll get Sonia for him to be married to, then he better thinks again. I'll have my monster to cause some trouble to accidentally murder her, and then…Dracula will love me to confront him in my arms…Oh, yes! My love and more power is everything than…That Belmont girl is…!)"** Succubus then gets her henchmen to get to work. **"Time for you to strike for power in the name of Lord Dracula,** **Scylla** **!"**

Well, now we know where the snake demon came from…from part of the body of Scylla creature to kill them all 'and Succubus wants Sonia dead'! Scylla, also referred to as Skula, is a mythological sea monster. Somewhat faithful to its origins, it is portrayed as a monster that has the torso of a woman, three dog heads protruding from its waist down, and several moray-like eels, called Scylla Wyrms, instead of lower limbs.

In Greek mythology, Scylla was one of the two monsters (the other being Charybdis) that lived on either side of a narrow channel of water, known today as the Strait of Messina. The two sides of the strait were within an arrow's range from each other, so close that sailors attempting to avoid Charybdis would pass too close to Scylla and vice versa. Creepy…For her to have three headed wolves, lots of long snakes down below her body parts, and her human part on top of a beautiful woman to be very dangerous.

In Symphony of the Night, Scylla is fought in the Underground Caverns as one of the area's two bosses (the other being the Succubus). Her appearance here is somewhat like her mythological depictions, except the lower half of her body are deadly moray-like eels, known as Scylla Wyrms. The fight is composed of two phases. First, Alucard will be trapped inside a room where he will have to face a single Scylla Wyrm. After defeating it, the whole area will suddenly start to flood, so he must then hurry in making his way to the upper part of that room, where he'll face the rest of the monster: Scylla. Even though the bestiary mentions her weakness to Thunder, that's true only for her human body.

"A Scylla!" shock Sonia. "This is really bad…!"

Scylla was acting pretty and deadly to hurt another one of the Stealth Force members badly from snake's grabbing, and wolf's biting too.

" **As you command, Succubus!"** she laughs to see her new targets. **"Alright, you three! I'm Scylla, your beauty of doom. Surrender yourself of your blood and souls to our Lord Dracula the easy way…"** Scylla had her wolves crush a rock with its teeth and the snakes too by using their bodies to tighten it. **"Or the hard way. Or both, because either way…no one lives to tell about me to get out alive."**

As Scylla threw a injured Soul Reaper for Soi Fon to save him in time from falling hard and Omaeda with Sonia helping pull the rest out of danger, it was up to the captain and her lieutenant to stop the demon as Sonia was their backup to attack from behind with her water type of Kido skills.

"Not going to happen, demon!" Soi Fon removes her coat to get her Zanpakto out to be ready to fight. "Lieutenant Omaeda, come join me in battle to stop this thing! Sonia, cover us from behind! We'll protect you. Trust me." She said to smile a little to her new friend.

Omaeda obeys his captain 'to be force to fight' with his Zanpakto out and ready to go in Shikai form.

"Ah…Okay!" he tries to be brave. "Stay put, Sonia, understand?!"

"Men! If you can still stand, this is an order! Keep Sonia safe!"

Those guys heard Soi Fon loud and clear, 'literally'…Sonia had no choice but to help from behind to still be not as powerful to fight yet but to use a type long range blast type of attack.

"You two, be careful." She tells them. "Scylla is very powerful to handle man armies in her way. From her snakes and wolfs can attack from long range and short. (And believe me, she's not the type of person who doesn't like flittering with men from her appearances…)"

Seems that way for Scylla would have to kill the two Soul Reapers from Squad Two to get to Sonia 'by Succubus's orders' to be ready to kill and take the souls and blood afterwards. For Omaeda would have to stop the snakes and Soi Fon would strike at the head as much as she can, by stinging her twice to death. You all know what that means then…For Omaeda's got his Zanpakto ready to give it his all.

"Crush! Gegetsuburi!"

Striking at the many heads of Scylla's snakes to try to eat him whole 'and he was still acting scared', Soi Fon was ready to give the kill to have her Zanpakto in Shikai form, for two hits and you're good as dead.

" **Ha! You think that you two can kill me? Do you?"** question the demon.

"I guess we'll just see, now won't we?" Soi Fon questions back at Scylla. "That idiot has your snakes, and I got your wolves and your ugly face…!" she activates her Zanpakto to appear on her finger. "Sting all Enemies to Death! Suzumebachi (Hornet!)"

Let's know about the two Soul Reapers of Squad Two, Stealth Force thing, shall we...?

Soi Fon - Suì-Fēng was born Fēng Shāolíng, Fon Shaorin into the Fēng house, one of the lower noble houses affiliated with the Shihōin noble house. She was in the 9th Generation of her family and as the youngest of six siblings she joined the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō as was tradition in her family. Upon joining the militia, she dropped her given name, Shaolin Fēng, and inherited the code name that her great-grandmother used, Suì-Fēng. Out of her five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second. The last one died on the sixth mission.

As a member of the militia, Suì-Fēng trained intensely in order to become as strong as the corps-commander, Yoruichi Shihōin, the person she had come to adore. Seven years later, her efforts finally paid off when Yoruichi took notice of her talent and promoted Suì-Fēng to become one of her personal guards. Initially, their differing personalities seemed to clash due to Yoruichi's laid back nature, however, Suì-Fēng dedicated her life to her master, happy to put her life on the line for her. In turn, Yoruichi took Suì-Fēng under her wing as her protégée, and they developed a close relationship as student and mentor.

Over 110 years ago, Suì-Fēng, in her capacity as a head of the guard, was highly protective of Yoruichi as well as her honor. She had a short temper when it came to Kisuke Urahara toward Yoruichi's intention of putting him up for promotion to be the new captain of the 12th Division because all she saw was his carefree attitude; being lazy and doing bad at his job. Suì-Fēng confronts Yoruichi, concerned that she is overestimating Urahara's capabilities. She explains that she believes it was a mistake to even appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, and goes on to say that he is undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi, without hesitation, admits to the fact that Urahara is not really a hard worker, she dismisses Suì-Fēng's criticisms and playfully insinuates that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, though Suì-Fēng denies it entirely and stalks off.

After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society while taking notes, she returns to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrives to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng is then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asks that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. Yoruichi explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend, but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng is at first confused about why she should attend, but Yoruichi tells her there is no need to keep secrets as she knows Suì-Fēng is attracted to Urahara.

Suì-Fēng denies this, so Yoruichi explains that she knows all about how Suì-Fēng having followed him around all day. Suì-Fēng admits that she was following Urahara around, but tells her it was to prove that he is lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng hands her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they are, when Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng is shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi unsurprised quips that Urahara never changes as well as praising Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills.

At first Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information, but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng is reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They are then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivers the message that the people Urahara has been looking for has been found, though Suì-Fēng comments on if he doesn't return in time that it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi. To which Yoruichi simply dismisses tell Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for the captain's proficiency test. She follows Urahara and his men to a remote area where Shinigami defectors are hiding and watches as Urahara enters the building by himself. She then bears witness to his advanced spiritual pressure and is amazed to find he single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda.

A day or so after Urahara takes over the 12th Division, Yoruichi is told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara has entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to be there. Yoruichi can't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she would have him removed seeing as she can't recall she nonchalantly tells her division members to not bother and to allow him to go where he likes. When asked if she has remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly says no. Suì-Fēng becomes distressed and prepares to voice her disapproval, Yoruichi tells her to calm down as its Kisuke they are talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.

Nine years later, when Yoruichi left Soul Society to help her exiled friend Urahara, she abandoned all of her titles. Suì-Fēng felt shocked and betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. She ultimately unified the Onmitsukidō as well as the Punishment Force after Yoruichi disappeared.

Omaeda – from the Rescuing Rukia saga...On the morning of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, Ōmaeda accompanies his captain as they walk through the 2nd Division Headquarters. While eating rice crackers, he complains about how annoying it is that drifters have entered Soul Society, referring to how there has been a mysterious death and now everyone is questioning whether or not Rukia's planned execution is legitimate. Figuring that the superiors already made their decision, he considers the issue to be a pointless conversation. Suì-Fēng tells him that she has no interest in whether it is right or wrong, as she only cares about executing her orders as a captain of the Gotei 13. She tells him that all who get in her way are her enemies and all enemies must be slain. Ōmaeda denotes that he understands, before Suì-Fēng promptly tells him that the same goes for him as well. She explains that he should know where his loyalties lie and should he get in her way he will become her enemy. Ōmaeda smirks and states that he will remember that.

Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng are among the group of officers who are in attendance at the scheduled execution site on Sōkyoku Hill. Whilst waiting, Suì-Fēng observes that the attendance is poor, informing Ōmaeda that only the 2nd, 4th, and 8th Divisions have arrived, noting that while the absences of the 5th, 11th, and 12th are expected, others are still not present. Ōmaeda stands amazed when the Sōkyoku begins to release. Shortly after the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki, Ōmaeda bears witness to the destruction of the Sōkyoku by the intervention of Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Suì-Fēng yells to Ōmaeda to stop them, but he is too surprised and caught off guard by the entire situation.

Ichigo successfully saves Rukia and hands her to Renji Abarai who runs off with her. Suì-Fēng immediately orders Ōmaeda to pursue them, which he does and is soon followed along by Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu. Preparing to engage Ichigo, he speedily releases his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi. Despite this, he is defeated in mere seconds after Ichigo punches through and destroys his Shikai with his bare hands, being swiftly knocked out with the same punch. Ōmaeda and the other defeated lieutenants are retrieved by Retsu Unohana, where he and Sasakibe are healed by Minazuki, Isane and Unohana directly.

And it's one big female demon vs. two Soul Reapers! Scylla has four main attacks. Scylla summons some dark type of bubbles out of the waters which turns into skulls; let loose a stream of water, look out, members of Squad Two! Don't get hit by this demon's attacks for Succubus just keeps her distance by flying from above.

" **(Ah, this ought to be fun.)"**

Soon, one of the dogs shoots a big water ball, which can be blocked with a shield. So Omaeda's attacks from his strong Zanpakto couldn't break that thing down to be hit a lot to fall to try to hang in there. If he doesn't chicken out 'like he always does'.

"Hey! Getting hit by this witch's bubbles!" he said to try to stay strong. "Cheater!"

Scylla's other dogs begins to howl, causing debris to fall. Incoming rocks! Omaeda duck and covering in fear, Soi Fon uses her moves to slash them all to turn to sand in one strike. And then gets him to hit the rest of the bubbles to burst after that.

"Keep moving!" she said to show that Sonia to use her Kido water moves to destroy the rest that were surrounding them. "We cannot let this demon win! Come on!"

"Oh! Right!"

Up both Soi Fon and Omaeda go up of Scylla. The key to dodge her attacks is to know when the dogs on her waist howls. When they do, that's when the attack initiates. The two Soul Reapers either needs to move out of the way of the stream attack, or destroy all the bubbles before they started howling, otherwise they will most definitely get hit. Which one of them does, for Omaeda does his part the best he could. From snake bite attacks, dangerous bubble blast, and wolves howling of doom to hurt Omaeda and Soi Fon were both unable to make a hit with her Suzumebachi move one for Scylla to mock the Soul Reapers.

" **Not bad for helping out one another to only slow me down, but noting more, losers!"** the she-demon laughs. **"But still, you have other things to worry about even more than the two of you or your men in black…like the Belmont girl. She doesn't look so hot."**

Oh, no…For Soi Fon to hear that part to make her stop 'and Omaeda to not get in his captain's way', that could only mean one thing. Dracula's curse on Sonia from his bite mark was taking hold of her entire body to feel week of becoming a vampire like Richard is, only to try fighting back to be very painful. Ouch…On the ground, Soi Fon had to do something only for the snake from Scylla to grab hold of her and the wolves trying to bite down at Omaeda to use his Zanpakto to keep the mouth open.

"Captain! Sonia's down!" Omaeda panics. "And I'll be down to be eaten!"

"Grr…Damn you, demon! And I know that, you idiot! But we can't do anything, now can we?!" she tries calling out to Sonia while trying to free herself. "Sonia-!"

Trying to see if Sonia was all right, she uses her Kido bubble-like water to trap herself inside without getting loose from the curse 'just in case'.

"No! Soi Fon! Don't worry about me…! (I must fight back…! Must not become Dracula's bride…!)" Sonia stays strong. "I can do this…! I can!"

As the other Stealth Force members stayed strong too, Soi Fon gave them an order for Sonia's sake to get through this mess and herself with her lieutenant.

"(Sonia…)" she gives her men an order. "Hey! Don't just stand here! Those who can still fight, keep Sonia pinned down until she fights through the curse! That's an order!"

Well, boys, you heard your captain just now for Sonia nodded a yes to allow it. They do so for her to stay strong from not becoming a vampire, to even bite on her own lip to bleed to withstand the pain of the curse that Dracula has given her. For Succubus sees that killing Sonia will be wonderful soon enough to tell Scylla to finish the job. However, Omaeda uses his chips to make the wolves mouths go on fire 'for they were the spicy types' to then uses his Zanpakto to throw a Scylla to throw in her face to get mad at, also it saves Soi Fon's life from the other hurt snake to die first.

"Captain Soi Fon!"

"Lieutenant Omaeda…?" she was lost. "Why did you save me?"

Scylla got mad to throw the weapon away to use her bubbles on the two get hurt to fall on their knees with no way to try fighting back this time.

" **Grr…! You'll pay for this, fatty!"** Scylla said in anger.

As Omaeda tries to be brave by shielding his captain to see lots of Soi Fon to know about caring for more than her members of Squad Two, Omaeda himself, Yoruichi, Sonia now, and the other Soul Reapers.

"Hey! Get out of the way now! Or you'll die!"

"I don't care, Captain!" Omaeda talks back. "You see what Sonia's doing on her own over there? She's fighting back to hold up her humanity. And…even if we get hurt or die, we at least take that ugly witch with us, you know? You're not alone besides having Lady Yoruichi, right? You have Sonia now, the other members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, Rukia's friends, the members of the Stealth Force, and me…" he was getting hurt a lot more now to still be standing. "And I don't care if you order me around, I'll take that more than dying thank you very much…"

Touching words there, huh? For Omaeda to go down and for Soi Fon to be touched by that speech to help him out and not feel so heavy to her, Scylla thought that she was winning to kill them to gather both the souls and blood by Succubus's orders now.

" **Now then…any last words?"**

As she uses snake and wolf to strike at the two, for Sonia to try fighting back while seeing the fight to still be going on, it happens…another new Belmont power up to make Sonia normal again 'but weak' to have the demon back away for Soi Fon to place Omaeda next to her as he heals up quickly…Also, because of Sonia was using her Kido of water to destroy the dark bubbles to be absorbed thanks to her. Cool!

"Huh? What the hell?" he was lost. "Why am I glowing…?" Omaeda sees that happening to his captain too. "Ah! Captain Soi Fon! What's going on?!"

Well, not only is there two more Soul Reapers to upgrade their powers next, but also another Bankai to come from Soi Fon to use now.

"Whatever it is here…I like it. Enough to crush you, bitch." Soi Fon activates her Bankai first. "Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben (Hornet Thunder Whip!)"

" **What the hell?!"** shock both Succubus and Scylla.

Yep, it was a giant missile type of Bankai form from Soi Fon. But what was it? Upon activating Bankai, a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the building she stood on, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination. While using her Bankai, Suì-Fēng's Reiatsu turns light-blue. Shocking to Scylla for she can't use her dark bubbles anymore, she panics for more to be shown next for the two Soul Reapers.

"Wow, Captain! Amazing…!" Omaeda gets ready now. "It's payback time!"

"Oh, yes, it is…" Soi Fon smirks to make Scylla afraid of them now than they were at her to be no more.

The Belmont powers happen for these two to morph themselves and their weapons.

"(Here we go again.)" surprised Sonia. "(At least the pain has passed…) Go get that demon, you two!"

And here comes the transformation, as Soi Fon had a morphing form and the Bankai still intact of a female-like bumble bee.

"Captain of Squad Two and member of the Stealth Force, Soi Fon!"

Same with Omaeda to have his entire body in armor of spikes to a shape of an armadillo.

"Lieutenant of Squad Two and member of the Stealth Force, Marechiyo Omaeda!"

And with that, the two were ready to battle now for Succubus didn't see this part coming. And now she knows why Deku loss a few of his monsters now was because of this. Yep, Scylla's going down!

"Powers from within! Activate!"

Cool forms! As the other Stealth Force members kept an eye on Sonia still even after going through the curse to almost had taken over her body, Succubus orders Scylla to retreat right away.

" **What are you doing, you idiot! Get out of there…!"** she starts to panic.

Soi Fon flies in very fast to hit Scylla with something to have a butterfly marking on it, you all know what that means…

" **Huh? What?"** Scylla sees the marking on her stomach. **"What is this…? Why can't I remove this tattoo?!"**

Now they have her. For the snakes try eating both Soi Fon and Omaeda as a group for the big guy to strike back by piercing their bodies for him to roll around 'like Sonic the Hedgehog' to run over those things to be dead in seconds, while Soi Fon uses her new Bankai to blast away the wolves one by one to pierce out their eyes to be good as dead, leaving Scylla to be trapped now. Sucks to have a body like that for a demon, huh?

"Nice!" Sonia was happy. "Without your other pets, your body is nothing to move around to have them all destroyed!"

"I know, right?" surprised Omaeda. "I can get used to having powers like these…"

Angering Scylla was unable to escape now, she tries to grab hold of Soi Fon to be mocking her to move so fast when flying to and grabs hold of the big Zanpakto to not get stabbed, only for the captain to touch her once more to leave a big cut on her shoulder only. Did Soi Fon miss? She was hit a little to fly away in time. So it was hard to tell who was really hit.

"Soi Fon? (Did she hit Scylla or not?)" confused Sonia.

The other men and Omaeda try to help out Soi Fon.

"Captain-!"

"Wait…!" she tells them all to stand down. "Not yet."

Scylla just laughs thinking that she was going to get killed…

" **Oops. Ran out of moves I see, that means I win and you all lose and soon to be dead!"** she laughs. **"I have to admit, that you two almost had me, but I fought back so there-! Huh?"** Scylla stops to hear Soi Fon laughing instead. **"Hey! I won, not you, bitch! Stop laughing!"**

Soi Fon laughs to smile and gets back up on her feet to look, fine. For it was Scylla's blood all over her and not her own. Close call! So that means…

"I'm laughing because my Bankai did more than cut and destroyed your body part type of goons…"

The demon was still lost for the others, Omaeda, and Sonia 'a little to sense it out' get it 'but not to Succubus yet'.

" **What do you mean?!"**

"That touch I did the first time…My Suzumebachi had some power to it in Bankai form like it was in its Shikai mode too. For you see, it's a double hit. For the first one marks my target to get killed, and the last one, you're done for."

Tayla: Let me make this easier to explain…Nigeki Kessatsu ("Double-Strike Finisher"): As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim's body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka ("Bee Crest Flower"), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng's second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; the mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. Damn!

So, in other words, Soi Fon hit Scylla twice for her to be dead in seconds now to shock the demon and Succubus to lose this fight for good, her body begins to give in to the poison.

"See you in hell, lady!" Omaeda mocks Scylla one more time.

Slowly, Scylla body begins to rot all over the grounds to fall in to tiny pieces in a gross defeat.

" **AH! This is an unfair death for someone as beautiful of a demon as meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

With this demon go into tiny bits, Succubus gets mad to see Sonia dead no matter what to please her lord Dracula to love her better to make it look like an accident, until the next time that is. She flies back to the portal of her boss's lair for a cowardly defeat and jealousy over nothing.

" **(Damn that Belmont girl and her friend…! I'll be back next time.)** she takes off after that.

What an annoying and stubborn bitch, you know? Well, seems that Soi Fon and Omaeda did well working together for the other Stealth Force members to help one another and Sonia from fighting a demon and a curse to clear the grounds underneath Squad Two headquarters 'even for Momo to see that all was well too'. Sonia giving the two heroes of today a thumbs up, she did pull through after all without becoming a vampire.

"Ms. Sonia-!"

Before Momo panicked, Soi Fon tells her the good news about Sonia's conditions.

"She's fine, Lieutenant Hinamori." She said back. "I was worried about her too. But without her words and protection, all of us would've been both snake and wolf food. Thank you."

Seems that Soi Fon's a good person to others after all for Momo was very happy to see that.

"You're welcome, Soi Fon." Said Sonia. "I just need some water to heal up, but I want to still continue training in order for me to become a full flesh Soul Reaper."

"Well, something tells me that you will." Omaeda added to see his captain acting weird to duck in fear again after their powers fade away for now. "Ah! Captain wait-!"

Soi Fon instead of punching Omaeda, she taps him gently on the face to his surprise 'for her to barely do that to anyone else'.

"I'm glad to see that you've done well in battle today like I did, we'll use these powers for good for the upcoming battle. Now then, Lieutenant Omaeda! I'll forgive you for making a mess all over the grounds from your potato chips, on one condition to do something for me."

The other bow with joy like Omaeda was doing too as he was grateful to have cool new powers, and to make his captain 'a bit happy' today.

"Oh, thank you, Captain Soi Fon! Just you name it! I'll do anything!"

This made her smile to come up with one thing while still going easy on the man.

"Anything…?" she repeated.

What did Soi Fon mean by that…? Well, one thing really. The next day, seems that Sonia was doing well to train herself to use from throwing punches and kicks to have weights for that training only in her new Soul Reaper uniform to keep and to wear in battle thanks to Soi Fon's help. As Omaeda agreed to eat at times to clean up his messes too, and use the weights to carry Soi Fon around as part of training for he didn't mind doing; while Momo joins with Sonia to use her legs as a work out along with Izuru and Hisagi to both be tagging along with them.

"So you just made a new friend with the captain of Squad Two, Ms. Sonia." Said Momo. "Amazing."

"I did, didn't I? Soi Fon's a good person once you get to know her a lot more." Sonia was worried about the curse mark on her neck. "Still…I'm more worried about yesterday to almost turning in to a vampire. What if it happens again?"

Momo places her arm around Sonia to try cheering her friend up.

"No need to worry, I'm here for you and so is Captain Soi Fon and her Lieutenant Omaeda. Remember? You're not alone to have everyone else too. Like Captain Ukitake, your uncle, Rangiku, Kiyone, Sentaro, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Komamura, Captain Kuchiki, Izuru and Hisagi too." She turns to those last two guys next. "Right, you guys? Ah, you guys…?"

t would seem that Izuru and Hisagi kept on working out with the weights to already be tired and they were sweating and hard getting back up for them both.

"Ah, no more…"

"Too much to handle…!"

The girls looked at each other for Sonia sees that they still need more training for some men to do.

"No worries, Momo, I get what you're saying. I'm glad to be here with all of you." She said. "But there's one thing that we do need to do besides me becoming a Soul Reaper."

"And what's that?" Momo asked.

"Besides having Soi Fon getting us in to shape from time to time, the others need to shape up the hard way too."

As the girls laughed for Hisagi and Izuru did too, Sonia will be just fine to get cured from the cruse soon enough, Omaeda kept on moving to give his captain a ride to still be happy for Soi Fon to let him off a bit with a warning after yesterday.

"Man, I never know that we can get stronger with Sonia's help, huh Captain?" he asked. "But it was all worth it in the end to do so much more in the future."

Soi Fon agrees to hide her true feelings from others.

"Just keep this between us after yesterday for Sonia and me, is that clear, Lieutenant?"

"Huh? Ouch!" Ouch! Omaeda gets his from the backside from Soi Fon strong grip to make his change his mind the hard way.

"You were saying?" she questions her lieutenant.

"OK! OK! I will! You don't have to rub it in… (But it was worth it.)"

Continue with the training for the others 'and for some', Soi Fon sees that Sonia will pull through to be there for a friend that she has made to impress Yoruichi with too. For the battle to come, and to use the powers to stop Dracula's other demons. For Soi Fon will be ready for anything and to help out a new friend.

"(Sonia, I'm glad to help out a friend like you are. We'll stop that curse soon enough.)" said Soi Fon to smile a little.

I guess some people with dangerous jobs in the Soul Society of the Stealth Force members can be kind hearted deep down, of course. With five Soul Reapers having Belmont powers from so far, will there be more to come? Well, for Alucard to watch the whole thing on what Succubus was planning behind Dracula's back, he knows on what might come to her soon enough as well as spying on Sonia still. Oh, boy. What's up with this guy? Seriously…Also, for Soi Fon to have a new Bankai form, ability, and she could can power up, that's pretty cool, huh? 


	32. Rangiku Matsumoto

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

So much for Succubus trying to show off Deku for failing 'to try to murder Sonia to make it look like an accident to have Dracula for herself to love' instead of Sonia. Well, of course! The poor girl's curse to try fighting back and not becoming a vampire to be Dracula's bride and she should know that Dracula likes Succubus powers to work for him, and he's not in love with her either! And yeah, she will make another move again real soon…Also, for Soi Fon to be so kind hearted to Sonia and Yoruichi too as she sneezes back in the World of the Living as a cat 'while hanging out at Urahara's shop'.

"Something up, Yoruichi?" Urahara asks her.

Trying to clear up her nose, she senses Soi Fon to be doing well, for that captain of Squad Two to be thinking about her favorite idol again.

"Oh, nothing. I guess someone's thinking about me." She said. "Maybe Soi Fon made more friends like Sonia who I've saved. How funny, huh, Urahara? At least that's how I see it."

"You think…?" Urahara was being silly to his friend again when he was acting like that to question her.

"Really…? (And this was once the captain of Squad Twelve from long ago.)" Yoruichi looks at Urahara funny.

Only four more days left for Ichigo and his team to move out to stop Dracula by training a lot more at the Belmont Village, it was getting close. For both Yoruichi and Urahara both hope that everyone else back at the Soul Society and Sonia were doing well for all of them to be training too.

"I hope that Sonia's doing well to pull through as a Soul Reaper to become one, and to fighting against the curse from within her." Said Urahara while staring at the skies. "For her to be training, we have to back here before going back to the Soul Society to join in the war against Dracula himself."

From everything that they've been through so far, Yoruichi doesn't blame Urahara to be thinking about that part.

"That we all must, whether we like it, or not. This is a fight that we must win. (And more to come.) Dracula's curse has to come to end soon enough after all."

You can say that again, Yoruichi. Oh! And you too, Urahara. Back at the Soul Society, for Sonia to think about on what happened a few days ago to almost becoming a vampire, well…she almost did 'but she didn't'. Talk about a strong will power she has. For her to worry about might happen again to have Ukitake lie on her lap to be feeding him grapes little at a time, to also tell him all about what happen the other day when Dracula's monsters try to get to her. Though sh was not a lone to have friends and family to worry about their safeties even more. A lot to be going on in her mind right now, must be hard.

"My God…" Ukitake was shocked to hear the whole thing. "Sonia, I'm so sorry to hear that happen to you."

"Tell me about it… (For me from almost turning int o a vampire there and for Momo to cheer me up, so why am I not happy?)" she sounded upset.

Seems like Sonia wasn't feeling any better for Ukitake to notice of the curse mark to not go away on her. Leaving some relax and feeding time to end afterwards, he wanted to do something to cheer Sonia up, somehow…Ukitake sits next to Sonia to try making her feel better with his hand on her face to happen out of nowhere.

"Hey, come on. Don't get upset. Your uncle and everyone else are working on a cure for you. You have family, friends like us, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, others in the World of the Living, Momo, and me like she said. You're not alone and your will power is strong to keep you to still be yourself. I do as Momo said too. If not, then why wouldn't you still be talking to me right now? There's still hope."

For Ukitake to make Sonia's heart race to be serious on what he meant there 'like Momo was the same with her', she started to blush to believe on what will happen to be cured from Dracula's curse for good.

"(Wow, Jushiro…) Damn, I never thought of it that way…Maybe you're right."

Ukitake helps Sonia on her feet for them to go for a walk around the area of the nice garden view of Squad Thirteen headquarters. Cute!

"Of course, I am, I care for others to get better. Like I am with you too, Sonia." He lends her a hand. "Come with me."

Sonia grabs Ukitake's hand to be taking her somewhere nice for a while.

"But where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Just a nice stroll around the headquarters to see everything from front to back. It's the least I can do for you. It'll be fun."

"Okay…" Sonia said to be smiling a little. "(Jushiro's right, I need to look on the bright side of things. I will be saved somehow. And I won't be alone either. To you, Jushiro…Momo…Ichigo...and my other friends…I have to keep on believing in hope until then.)"

How cute, isn't it? For Sonia was slowly fall for Ukitake now 'since her childhood friend/partner Alucard turned against her, Ichigo, and the others'. I can't say I blame her for that half breed not falling for Alucard to not love her right back. Or was he…? With those two to be having some fun time together – from outside of that area had Rangiku hearing about what almost happened to Sonia a few days ago; along with Sentaro and Kiyone were blurting all about it for her to overhear and feel bad for them to be chitchatting on what they should try to do for the poor girl even more to feel better, like what though? Also, Hitsugaya comes back from work to see his office was a mess from Rangiku tripping and falling to leave it like that, his reaction on that? Not so good.

"Grrr… (Again with this…?)" he hates when this happens all the time. "Rangiku!" Hitsugaya stops to not see his lieutenant was nowhere to be found. "Where did you run off to this time?"

Where else would Rangiku be right now? Outside the headquarters of Squad Thirteen to be talking to Ukitake's two lieutenants. That's where. So, sorry about this, Hitsugaya.

"So let me get this straight, you two." She tries asking Kiyone and Sentaro again. "Sonia hasn't been feeling like herself because of the whole curse thing? This Dracula's bite mark is freaky…I hate to be in that situation if that was me. Bummer…I take it that both your captain and Momo are trying to cheer her up too, correct?"

For both Kiyone and Sentaro to go back and forth on what happened to Sonia, a bit confusing to be fighting at each other on right from wrong. And still for Rangiku to get the picture once she puts all the pieces together.

"It's true, Rangiku! Sonia's trying to so hard to fight back from the vampire bite for Captain Ukitake to do his very best on, but with no luck!"

"The same thing Momo too, Rangiku! She really wants to be herself again to fight back as a half Soul Reapers to try everything too and still have some trouble!"

Kiyone and Sentaro then stared at each other in anger 'again' to fight over to try making their new friend Sonia feel better.

"Sentaro, you idiot! I explained to Rangiku first!" argued Kiyone.

"Kiyone, you dumb ass! I said it to Rangiku instead!" same with Sentaro.

"No, I did!"

"No, me!"

Really, you two…? Rangiku was lucky enough to stop the fight to pull both Kiyone and Sentaro away from each other.

"Hey, quit it!" she said. "Now you two are going to listen to us. We're going to cheer Sonia up and I know just the thing. Some girl time out to buy, go places, and have some fun. And you two are going to help me find go ones in the Soul Society for me to take her there, understood?"

Once Rangiku said that part – Kiyone and Sentaro get to it to aid Rangiku out while there was still time to help Sonia.

"Leave it to us!"

As they show Rangiku around other areas in the Rukon places 'to be nice looking', she thought about something to slip her mind. Really? Like finishing up the paper work for your captain…?

"(Hmm…Did I forget something…? I feel like I did but I don't know what it is…)" Rangiku didn't worry about it after that. "(Oh, well. It might come back to me later.)"

Well, something tells me that Hitsugaya knows of Rangiku's work to do, but never does it to drag her back to headquarters if he had to by finding his lieutenant first. Back at the headquarters of Squad Thirteen area of the garden spot, for Ukitake to hold Sonia's hand for them to be walking together to feel…at least a bit happy so far for someone to really care for her than a friend like this guy was 'unlike Alucard was to her', you know? I find those two to be a cute couple. For Sonia to smile again, it was a good start to be cheered up.

"Feeling better, Sonia?" Ukitake checks on her.

Sonia breathes in and out calmly to feel at ease for the time being even after that walk with Ukitake.

"After that lovely stroll with you, Jushiro, I'm starting to. Thanks…" she said. "I don't know what else to say except…"

With the two having a cute moment together, that's when Kiyone and Sentaro sneak in between both Ukitake and Sonia to have their fun time to end right there. Well, for right now that is.

"Captain Ukitake sir. Sonia." Kiyone surprises them.

"How are you two doing…?" same with Sentaro too.

This made Sonia jump a little to be in Ukitake's arms by luck. For her to blush when Ukitake did the same to like that part to happen.

"Hey! Sentaro! Kiyone!" surprised Sonia. "You two scared us! (Almost made me jump up high, until Jushiro hugged me…It felt nice.)"

Yep, those two were too overprotected of their captain and Sonia now. Soon Rangiku appears to hold Sonia's hand to be happy to see her new best friend was up to.

"Hey, you guys! What's up?" she said with joy. "Sonia, how are you feeling? Kiyone and Sentaro told me what happened to you the other day from almost becoming a vampire, I was scared that you would, but you didn't. A very close call that was!"

They didn't think that Rangiku would drop by, but she did.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, this is very surprising. What brings you here?" Ukitake asks her.

"Nothing much, Captain Ukitake. It just…I wish to take Sonia around the Rukon District and other areas of the Soul Society. You know, get out for some fresh air to have some fun. Just us two girls."

Sonia never thought of doing that type of thing so much 'only when she was uncovered as a rock star that one time'.

"What?! (A girl fun time?)" Sonia was lost to not like the sound of that idea. "Now wait, Rangiku. That sounds like a bad idea there. I don't like those types of things."

However, Rangiku just smiled to have her finger touch Sonia's nose to say this instead...

"Then…I'll show you!" Rangiku wraps her arms around Sonia to have her face near her huge boobs. "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Ah! Rangiku-!"

She let's go of Sonia to pat her on the back instead to almost had trouble breathing from Rangiku's huge hooters.

"Oh, sorry about that." Rangiku laughs to as Ukitake something. "If it's alright with you, Captain Ukitake, I would like to borrow Sonia on her a day and night off for today to take a break. Can we please…?"

For Sonia to feel nervous for doing something of a girls' day off, Ukitake smiles to let her have a good time. And thanks to Kiyone and Sentaro giving Rangiku the locations to where they could go to 'and to fight at each other' to have a good time.

"Go and have some fun, Sonia, and if anything were to happen…You know that I'll be there." He said. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, make sure that Sonia has a wonderful time today."

For Ukitake to smile for Sonia, Rangiku knows that she'll have a good time to do just that. One some of things for Sonia to do more girl stuff with her new friends like this girl from Squad Ten.

"Well, if you say so, Jushiro, then why not?" said Sonia. "Let's go, Rangiku."

"Come on then! We're going to have some fun!"

For Rangiku to grab hold of Sonia's arm to get going in to the other parts of the Soul Society to have a good fun time, as Ukitake gave his two lieutenants an order to do. As Kiyone and Sentaro to keep their eyes open from anymore of Dracula's monsters 'just in case'.

"Sentaro. Kiyone. You two know what to do. Call me if there's any trouble." He gives them an order.

They understood to do just that to watch on their two friends…

"Yes, Captain!"

…Or tried to like it was some race for them, for Ukitake will check on Sonia in a while to not leave those two alone. Unaware of the two girls were being followed from another woman, being Dracula's henchmen of Succubus again to have some girl fun while watching on Sonia to have her killed while still trying to get some blood and souls, for she has another plan involved while sneaking around. This again?

" **(Some girl fun time for the Belmont girl, huh? Well, I'll have my own fun while following them and then…it'll be the end for sure once I'm done. By midnight tonight will be her last.)** almost laughing in public to stop in time for Succubus to continue with the task. **"(Oh, right! The task at hand, sort of…Oh, Lord Dracula, soon we'll be dating by the time I'm done after today. What joy!)"**

Succubus can be…a bit odd for a demon-like woman to have some fun while still be a weirdo to be daydreaming too, you know? Big time. As Kiyone and Sentaro watched over Sonia for her and Rangiku to take her to places that other women do together, for fun.

"So, ah…Rangiku, where do we start?" Sonia asks her.

Rangiku gets out a popper to set off to begin their fun time just her and Sonia.

"Anywhere, Sonia! Let the fun both you and I starting…now!"

And there they go while Sentaro and Kiyone were both disguised themselves as citizens to dress up funny, and Succubus too as she hides her look very well 'for her illusion spells to be a pretty woman spirit'. Clever…Anyways, for Rangiku and Sonia to find some clothes to buy and some she got back from the World of the Living for her to have; with other beauty things of some good makeup to bathing things too, shoes, supplies, to also try out some food and drinks of their enjoyment. Sonia was liking this a whole lot better than back when she was acting like a rock star, but a bit too much. Trying to just be herself in her real home world was much different. It was something else for them to even go to a hot bath place to get their skins nice and smooth, and with Succubus to do the same thing while still enjoying herself to follow them to get the other men to fall for her, only to punch them aside really hard to get out of her way. She's a bitch.

" **(Sorry, losers, but my heart belong to Lord Dracula.)"** said Succubus. **"This girl fun time…I should do this more often when I get the job done like this all the time.)"**

She's like a spoiled rich girl to have whatever she wants, only that Succubus was evil. For Sonia and Rangiku to be having a fun time 'and for Kiyone and Sentaro to still be watching' for them to get everything fun done to buying and seeing places too; for the sun to set for them to do one more thing to hit a nearby bar on the streets. Drinking time for Rangiku for her to drink a lot, and Sonia drinks some but not too much…Oh, boy. I just have a feeling that this part will be something else.

"Alright!" Rangiku shows Sonia the place. "Next stop, is drinking time to end off a very nice day. Just the two of us, Sonia. You and me. You drink, do ya?"

"Sort of. I hope we don't overdo it after today." She said. "What if one of Dracula's monsters comes back here and attacks us? Huh? What then?"

For Rangiku to grab hold of Sonia's arm to go inside the bar for everything will be fine, I sure hope so!

"It'll be fine, Sonia, trust me. You need to lighten up a little. Now let's go have some fun drinking!"

Seems like those two girls were with Kiyone and Sentaro to go in there too.

"Hey, wait! Rangiku, don't pull me so hard!" she said to her friend.

With the four going inside the bar in the Soul Society, Succubus awaits to make her move while sitting around outside to have her own drink from Dracula's lair to enjoy under the moonlight night. Well, this was going pretty good so far for Sonia and Rangiku to have a great time together to be drinking sekai for Rangiku to keep on going and Sonia to be already drunk 'for it's been a while for her' to feel like wicked drunk, for Rangiku to be singing out loud and for Sonia to feel tired out.

"Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream-!" Rangiku burps to be really drunk right now to be laughing next. "Oopsy me. This is fun!"

"Ah, man…maybe too much fun…" Sonia was feeling ill to feel really drunk. "I never knew feeling this drunk can be so uncomfortable!"

Sonia to fall on the ground to have trouble getting back up, for Rangiku try to fall on top of her. And her face in Rangiku's big boobs again.

"Oh, come on now, Sonia, it's fine to get drunk a little."

"Rangiku!" Sonia tells Rangiku to move to fix her breasts away from the others to be drinking for no one to see.

"Sorry about that, Sonia, really I am." She said. "Sometimes when they hit someone's face, it's like getting covered in pillows. I can hardly feel them when that happens. So, clumsy me."

Sonia uses her water skills to become long arms to fix Rangiku's robes in time before her boobs popped out again, to also ask her friend this next 'big' question. Ha! Get it?

"It's fine, but still…" Sonia was still confused. "Tell me, Rangiku, your boobs are real, right? Then how did they get so big?"

"Oh, these? I was born with them by eating and drinking right for them to grow. You know?"

I guess that would make sense there…

"Well, at least it's not a boob job." Said Sonia.

"No way!" Rangiku said back. "Never with me, it's too gross to do. Those things aren't real for women who do that to themselves is mess up, you know?"

"Yeah, I've seen worse. Believe me."

For Sonia and Rangiku to finally get what was what to see if it was real 'and it was' to be laughing about it afterwards. Only for Sonia to feel ill to puke the bad stuff out by going to the bathroom to take care of it, while Rangiku waiting for her to drink some water next after drinking…a bit too much for it to be night time now. After Sonia got that out of her body… 'and Kiyone and Sentaro over did the drinking part too for them to pass out' again with that?! Anyways afterwards, Sonia sits back down to get some fresh air outside to sit with Rangiku on the grass fields together to talk about stuff, part of a girls' night out type of thing.

"Feeling better now, Sonia?" ask Rangiku. "I didn't mean to make you feel sick."

"No, it's fine. I guess I got too upset to make myself puke from the drinking. I think…But I am having fun." Sonia said to smile again.

"Now there's that happy face I like seeing from you. Looks good."

For Rangiku to say that to Sonia to have a fun day today was good for her to take a break.

"Thanks, Rangiku." She said. "And thanks for today. So tell me. How did someone as cool as you are join up to become a Soul Reaper?" Sonia was a bit shy to ask her friend that. "If you don't mind me asking you that. Sorry."

For Rangiku to act silly, goofy for a woman, and such to be a Soul Reaper, she does have her reasons why. And this one is very real to explain.

"No, no, it's fine. I can tell you all about it. You have heard of Gin Ichimaru who betrayed all of us like Aizen and Tousen did too, right?" she asked.

"Ah…" Sonia remembers it all. "Yep, Uncle Moto told me all about it. I take it that you knew Gin?"

"Yep." Rangiku sighs. "We knew each other since we were kids…" she begins telling the story to Sonia about herself and Gin. "Not much is known about my prior history, except that I came from Rukongai. As a child, I was saved by Gin Ichimaru from starvation. He found me by the roadside and told her that if I had collapsed from hunger I must have spiritual power. I soon recognize that he must have spiritual power too; Gin confirms that he too has spirit power and proceeds to introduce himself. I soon found his name weird. Following their meeting, we've soon became best friends and began to live together. Gin often left without telling me where he was going, usually leaving me to get upset. It was during this time that Gin asked me when it was on birthday was. I then replied that I did not know as I never counted days until I met him. Following the revelation, Gin told me that, that would mean that the day they met was my birthday. One day, Gin met up with me as he wrapped a shihakushō around himself. I then asked what he was doing with Shinigami clothes and where he got them. Gin simply replied that he had decided to become a Shinigami and change things, so that they would end without making me cry. And so, I've joined the Shin'ō Academy at the same time as Gin. It is unknown when I did graduate. Around a year, I think…While out at the market, I then met with my captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. The first time, I had to yelled at a shop keeper who was being rude to him, Hitsugaya turned around and was knocked down by bumping into…well, my bosom. Again, I then yelled at him for 'lying there crying about it and not standing up like a man', although it was her who knocked him down with my large breasts in the first place, but he shook me off and ran away. Later that night, I soon followed Hitsugaya home and was there when he woke up. I immediately told him to stop leaking his Reiatsu everywhere and to get some sleep. For me to further explained that his grandmother looked cold, which causes Hitsugaya for the first time to notice that the room was exceedingly cold and affecting his grandmother. I again then told him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring that power under control. I had to explain that if he stayed the way he was that his power would end up killing his grandmother soon. At first, Hitsugaya wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I of course calmly placed my hand on his chest and asked him if he heard a voice calling out to him. I explained to him that once he has found that voice, he'll understand how to control his power. And for me to noted to him that for that to happen he must become a Shinigami. So, yeah. After that for the whole Central 64 members were killed to have Rukia almost getting executed and all of us betrayed by Gin, Aizen, and Tosen…" she calmly breathes in and out. "Now you know about me and my past with that man Gin Ichimaru, who kept on running away from me with no reason why."

Sad story, huh? For Sonia to feel upset for Rangiku was betray too, reminded her of the good and bad times she had with Alucard back then. For them, Richard, Maria, and her pet bird Howey the Owl got along a lot to train from the upcoming battle with Dracula back at their village, and such to meet with Ichigo and the others for both Alucard and Sonia; only for Alucard to turn traitor to join with his own father to hate and not working for Dracula 'because of him having his mother Lisa killed' to do such a thing – so much for not for her and him to end up together now, huh? Sonia feels out Rangiku's pain to say something to hide her anger about her loss like hers to give advice. Or something like that.

"No way… (She's just like me. The way that Rangiku and Gin were together once, the way both Alucard and I once were…)" she then says something else. "Rangiku, why?"

She was kind of lost on what her friend was trying to say. Hey, I can't say I blame Sonia to see that Rangiku was like her almost.

"Huh? Why what…?"

Sonia punches her hand on the ground to let out the anger to Rangiku's surprise to get the whole thing out of her system.

"Why does people you know over the years to be on your side, suddenly turn traitor on you?! For a friend, family, or those you love?! I losa my brother from Dracula's curse because of him!" Sonia calms down to say something else from that point of view besides her problems. "It just…One minute you want to get back at that someone for not being there for the one you loved once to have her killed to have his only son left behind, and then the next thing for having revenge to then just…turns against you like that centuries later for, him…! To be with his so call father, and for what? To leave humanity behind to want the ones closest to him get killed? Like Richard, Maria, everyone else at the village, and me…? Alucard…It just not right I tell you!"

Rangiku sees what Sonia was getting at since Renji and Rukia told her and the others the whole story. Like her life was sad and Gin to be good and then becoming a villain, he's like Alucard. Who wanted to get back at Dracula 'his father' for leaving his human mother Lisa to die for accusing her as a witch to have a half breed son of part human and vampire; from one minute he was good and then the next thing to turn against the ones he was protecting to join with that monster to let both Sonia and Richard to suffer. So mess up! For Sonia to be start crying, Rangiku gets it 'even when she's drunk' to be there for a friend like her.

"Oh, Sonia, I'm so sorry. You and I are in the same boat together. Listen, what Alucard did was wrong to betray all of you. It hurts, I know. Like with Gin, I'm the same as you, and for Renji, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Uryu, and the others…it sucks." She said to move her hair out of her face. "I say this…save your brother from that sick freak call Dracula from the cursed that's worse than you are and then stop both king of vampires and his son Alucard. Give him hell after giving you hell times ten, you know?! Now you know why I took you out today. It was worth it, huh? Because it was for me too."

Sonia to be happy to hear that she wasn't alone to have everyone in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living, she soon cries to let it all out to finally let Alucard go now since he was the enemy. And to be thinking about Ukitake a lot lately to spend time with him more was all worth it, for Rangiku could tell that the captain from Squad Thirteen was in love with her, and with friend to never be lonely again.

"Oh, Rangiku, thank you…I will. We're done both him and I. He's the enemy now."

There we go. Hard for a childhood friend to turn against you to call that a break up 'sad but true', Sonia's moving on now and a lot more time with Ukitake for Rangiku was happy to make another friend like her. Hugging each other to have friends to help one another.

"(I get it now. Well, Sonia, I'll always be there for you. My friend.) It's going to be okay, Sonia, I'll always be there for you. It hurts, I know. Just let it out while my hugs make you feel all better." She said to be patting Sonia's head. "Sometimes, what hurts you the most to move on to hurt at first, will make you stronger to move on will do you some good like it did for me."

"Thanks again." She said.

From family, love, and friends is what keeps you strong to go through anything that's bad. And for Sonia, she's happy to have those things and a lot more to save too. As Ukitake wanted to check on Sonia and for both Sentaro and Kiyone to come to from drinking a lot tonight…that's when it happened. Boom! A huge explosion at the bar to hurt others or send them flying for one demon to appear, none other than Succubus herself to start draining the drunk males by kissing them, to drain their energies to have for herself and to gather for her boss Dracula. Not good! She was even killing people with the blood to be pouring out and some of their souls too.

" **Oh, Belmont Girl…Come out and play…"** Succubus does it again for a male and a female to get their souls and blood to her collections. **"If you don't, you know what's going to happen to the other innocent lives like these two. Come out or else!"**

For Rangiku and Sonia to try power walking back to the area to see the bar destroyed and others were all put in danger, as Sentaro and Kiyone try to attack 'but they were both too drunk', for Succubus to use her deadly plants to trap them and started to be drained from their souls that could kill them!

"Ah! Sentaro! I…can't…move…" cried out Kiyone.

"Neither can…I…! Kiyone…!" same with Sentaro.

Once the two girls arrived back to see the danger, Rangiku had to protect Sonia and the others as she got out her Zanpakto to stop the plant thing that was controlled by Succubus herself…

"Kiyone! Sentaro!" she was mad now. "Sonia, you can use your Kido moves, right? Cover me!" Rangiku releases it. "Growl! Haineko (Ash Cat)!"

Nice one! As Rangiku had her Zanpakto turn into ash to move and dry up the roots to save everyone else, including both Sentaro and Kiyone. They were tired, drunk, and weak, but they'll be fine. Now it was Sonia's turn to save everyone else.

"Right! Everyone, I'll save you!" Sonia uses her Kido water spells to save the other innocent lives to escape or get healed to know who they were up against another one of Dracula's goons. "Oh, no…Not you!" she warns Rangiku about their new enemy monster. "Rangiku! I got Kiyone and Sentaro shielded from this thing, known as a Succubus!"

Yep, both Sentaro and Kiyone are shield from Sonia's Kido shield of a type of water as Rangiku was confused about their new enemy.

"Who's that?" she asked.

So, Sonia explains all about what a succubus is…

"A succubus or incubus is a demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive woman or man to seduce the opposite sex. They draw energy from men or women to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. The word succubus is derived from the Latin succubare, meaning 'to lie beneath'. The male-form succubus, or incubus, draws its name from the Latin incubare, meaning 'to lie upon'. Although the terms succubus and incubus have their roots in Latin, entities with the same characteristics have appeared in the Sumerian king list from 2400 B.C., where the father of the hero Gilgamesh is identified as a Lilu, said to be a demon who disturbs and seduces women in their sleep, one of four types of demons to which 'the dark maid Lilith' gave birth to. Succubi and incubi are often said to appear to men or women in their dreams, though other versions of an encounter state that it sits on the chests of their victims while they sleep. The feeling of pressure on the chest, as well as other sensations, such as hearing voices or hallucinates, has causes the Succubus and Incubus myth to be linked to sleep paralysis. In other words, she's a big whore to do anything for her master, Count Dracula himself."

Ouch! Succubus just got burned! Ha! Already, she hates Sonia a lot to kill her than to bring Sonia back to Dracula because she loves him more.

" **Hey! I am who I am! And I'm not a whore!"** she flies down on land to see her enemies. **"How dare you, Belmont girl…!"**

"It's Sonia Belmont! Or Sonia Yamamoto! I take it that you're here to bring me back to your boss while enjoying your sick pleasures?" Sonia asked.

For Rangiku could tell that this Succubus won't be so easy to face with, she joins with Sonia to make sure that her friend doesn't get taken, or killed. For Succubus to act like she would accidentally kill Sonia, she'll do it for real.

" **Ha!"** the demon laughs. **"Well, I just don't like you. Having you killed to make it look like an accident towards my Lord Dracula, he will love me more than him making you his bride once I'm done while getting some blood and souls back to him for some power. We do need to rule the world soon enough."**

"Like I want that monster! Take him!"

With Sonia getting mad, Rangiku also discovered something about Succubus having a thing for Dracula.

"Only because he doesn't love her back but to be a solider member to him." Said Rangiku. "Too bad, so sad, you know?"

" **Shut up, you boob slut!"** angered Succubus. **"He does love me, I know it and I can prove it. While I have some fun like you two did today, I can do in my little game to watch up close for a little friend wishes to play with you two…"** Succubus opens a portal hole from Dracula's lair and to the Soul Society to summon another demon. **"Time to bright up this beautiful deadly night,** **Hippogryph** **!"**

And out comes out a Griffin type of half eagle and horse type of demon to appear to be moving fast and breathing out fire and who can fly too. Wow! Also, she headbutts to throw some sharp shards of eggs. The Hippogryph is a legendary creature which resembles a winged horse with the head and upper body of an eagle. The Hippogryph is closely related to the griffin. The Hippogriff is a mythological creature that is born from the crossing between a griffin and a mare. Their head, wings, chest and front legs are like those of an eagle, inherited characteristics of the father, and the rest of the body is like that of a horse, like the mother. Since the griffin is usually depicted as a creature which detested horses, hunting and killing them, it can be difficult to imagine how a Hippogryph could be conceived. The first recorded mention of the hippogriff was made by the Latin poet Virgil in his Eclogues (Rome, Italy).

The Hippogryph is a legendary creature which resembles a winged horse with the head and upper body of an eagle. The Hippogryph is closely related to the griffin.

" **Caw! Caw!"** said the Hippogryph. **"Lady Succubus, you wish for me to burn it all up? Because I can if you like!"**

For Rangiku to shield everyone else and Sonia to use the rest of her water Kido to move everyone out of the danger zone in time, they must fight against the bird demon as a team now while Succubus watches to be flying and sitting in midair.

" **Oh, yes, my little birdy friend. Make these two sluts go boom for me! If you would be so kind."**

" **You got it. Caw!"**

Here we go then…For Rangiku goes all out for Sonia to feel pain again from the curse to course through her body 'or tries to', for her to be on standby.

"Sonia, cover me-! Sonia!" she panics.

"No, it's fine…!" Sonia stays strong. "Just stop that Hippogryph and I got your back. I won't become a vampire! (I will fight back against this!)"

Yeah, Sonia's not becoming a vampire this time! For her to cover Rangiku from behind to take on the Hippogryph in a tough battle. So here goes! From using her Kido moves to fire some attack blast for the bird to fly fast to fire some eggs to fall at her to move away, to use her Haineko attack to destroy the rest to try hitting Hippogryph; blinding her a bit to land down to headbutting Rangiku to the stomach to send her flying to the grounds to be stomped to death next.

"Hado! Number 34! Kongobaku (Adamantine Blast)!"

Firing some blast to get some attacks hit to use her eggs to blow up the rest in time, with lightening coming out of Hippogryph's beck to then shoot out a fire blast at Rangiku to move away from sword blocking and Flash Stepping in time. Close call! Trying to use her Zanpakto again, only to be burn from more eggs to catch Rangiku off guard. She was hit! For Sonia to cool her off from the fire by using her water Kido spells, it was still hard to make one hit at this bird.

"Rangiku!" Sonia panics. "(This is really bad…!)"

From fire attacks, flying, egg bombs, and headbutting, this was bad here. How can Rangiku beat the demon now?

" **Caw! Caw! This is fun."** The demon bird uses her wings to blow away the water that Sonia fired to miss. **"Oh, clever. Trying to attack me while getting distracted, huh? Well, looks like that didn't work on me, missy."**

This was bad for Sonia to stay strong to shield Rangiku after too close of bring burned alive.

"Well, I did try at least to protect a friend instead of fighting dirty!"

"No…!" Rangiku tries to fight back while feeling weak. "Don't be a hero…"

As Hippogryph was about to finish to job for Succubus, how can Rangiku and Sonia stop the demon now…? Well, incoming attack from another Zanpakto to show up from behind.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade! Sōgyo no Kotowari (Truth of Pisces!)"

From powerful water waves to soak up Hippogryph to have her fire blast to be wet and the demon was unable to use it now to also made Succubus upset.

" **Ah!"** she couldn't breathe out fire no more. **"Caw! I'm all washed up! Lady Succubus!"**

" **Who the hell did that?"**

It was Ukitake who did to save the girls 'and the same to both Sentaro and Kiyone too' for his Zanpakto move was amazing to surprise Sonia with that move.

"Sonia, thank goodness you and Lieutenant Matsumoto are both okay." He said with a smile to see his other two lieutenants. "Oh, dear…Kiyone…Sentaro…you didn't have to drink, just watch on the two."

Feeling weak for the two to already be having hangovers to feel happy to have Ukitake to come to the rescue.

"Sorry…" the two said at the same time.

At least they were fine, right…?

"Jushiro, thank you for saving us-!" Hippogryph attacks them for Sonia to step in. "Watch out!"

"Sonia!" Ukitake, Rangiku, Kiyone, and Sentaro panicked.

For her to be send in the air for Sonia to grab hold of the bird demon to try attacking by her by using her bubble blast to stop it, to prove that she wasn't going to become a vampire to Dracula to prove her point.

"Take this, birdbrain weirdo!" she said to fight back.

Hippogryph moves around fast to avoid the bubbles to try to use her fire blast to hit Sonia many times to be missing.

" **Hey! Stay still, Belmont!"**

For Rangiku to see how strong her friend Sonia was to be powering up, another Belmont ability awakens within her body to power up and to fight back to aid Sonia while she was still distracting the bird demon. Having the power of Haineko to fuse all over her to become a cat to have sand-like sharp blade type of powers to be a cat.

"(What's this…?)" she feels it out.

"Rangiku! Another Belmont power and you're getting it! Transform to finish this beast and hurry!"

Holding on more to dear life, Rangiku does so to become like a cat with sand powers.

"(Well, what do you know? She's right…) OK! Time to show Dracula's demons who's boss once I'm done with it!" Rangiku powers up. "Lieutenant of Squad Ten, Rangiku Matsumoto! Powers from within! Activate!"

Cool cat looks that Rangiku has on her, for her claws to cut through Hippogryph's wings to fall for Sonia to land safely to be fine from her skills to be fighting again. So far, so good.

"Nice look!" she said.

"Thanks, Sonia, now it's my turn to finish the job here. Please excuse me. (With Sonia fighting back, I can do the same thing.)" Rangiku gets ready to fight Hippogryph again. "You're going done, birdie!"

For the demon bird gets ready to trample her enemy to death to fight on ground now instead in the air.

" **Oh, yeah? If Belmont girl failed to stop me, I like to see you try again! Wanna piece of me, pussycat whore?!"** Hippogryph moves around to get ready to fight.

For them to be walking in a circle to get ready to fight, and…here they go! Rangiku comes charging in to spill some liquid on Hippogryph to try headbutting Rangiku to use her claws to pull her away to throw down the ground to try stomping on Rangiku's face for her to use the sand to surround the demon to hurt her a bit to try fire blasting her again to use her tail to whip some sense in to the demon a lot to the face and her trying to blow Rangiku away using her wind from her wings; holding on strongly from it to have some sparks to start off from one match to use her sand skills to blow it right back the demon.

"How about a little fire, like this!"

One spark for Hippogryph was covered in booze to start burning up all over the body to be cawing a lot in pain to try running around to put the fire out, but she couldn't. Nice! As Sonia fires another water blast to hold the demon bird down for the final blow to be delivered next.

" **CAW! CAW! CAW! I can't lose here!"** angered Hippogryph.

For Succubus to move away from the last attack to be served from Sonia to tell her friend to finish it.

"Rangiku! Do it!" she said. "I got her!"

Jumping up in midair for Rangiku spins to fire off one powerful Haineko blast to land down on Hippogryph.

"Thanks, Sonia!" Rangiku fires away. "Time to eat my dust! Ha!"

With that of tiny many shards of sand-like swords to fall and stabbing Hippogryph a lot to burn into ashes from her attack to be burning her up alive, as this bird demon was not a phoenix, but she was a goner.

" **THIS SUCKS! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"**

Well, that was over for Succubus to take off back to her boss's lair to head back through the portal hole.

" **Ah, damn it! I was so close!"** angered Succubus again to take flight in retreat to give Sonia the dirty look. **"Belmont girl, I will be back to kill you for Lord Dracula to love me…Just you wait."**

What a bitch…For Sonia to be happy to be fighting back now from the curse to go through and see that her friends to come back for Rangiku to go back to normal now until the next time she can transform again.

"Wow…That was awesome!" she said with joy.

All was good for her captain Hitsugaya to appear to get Rangiku to be tired and still drunk to be pulled back to Squad Ten headquarters now. Well, she should've not left the many paper work she still needs to do 'after he got backup to aid the people to safety'.

"Rangiku! There you are. I've been looking for you all day." Said Hitsugaya. "Do you know how many paper work you need to finish? You left it lying all over the office again!" he drags her away. "Excuse me, Lady Yamamoto. Captain Ukitake. Let's go, you."

For Rangiku had no choice but to do Hitsugaya a favor before she passes out.

"Ah, come on, Captain! You're hurting me…"

She'll be fine. For Ukitake and Sonia to laugh to be looking at each other, they soon carry the drunk Kiyone and Sentaro back to headquarters of Squad Thirteen next. What a day, huh? Well, the next morning for Sonia to visit Rangiku to be resting up for the next three days to be drinking and fighting a lot to get well soon.

"Rangiku, hey." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine. Well, that drinking was intense…!" Rangiku felt of a hangover right now. "Ouch…! I drank a lot, just not that much. I'm surprise that I still fought. And you too, Sonia, you can still do it and fight through the curse. And the powers I have…Amazing. Can I get those powers again?"

On some things during the Dracula wars, maybe…Other than Rangiku having a hangover, she will be just fine.

"Only when we're fighting against Dracula or his monsters. Sorry..."

A bit sad, but Rangiku understood.

"I get it. As long as you can join us and for all of us Soul Reapers to use the powers like this, we can win this war." Said Rangiku to keep herself comfortable in bed. "So we haven't seen the last of that Succubus bitch, huh?"

"Not much, no." said Sonia. "Look, Rangiku, thanks for everything to help me fight back and your words…I now know that Alucard's the enemy to stop Dracula, him, and save Richard. There's still time. So if you, Jushiro, and my other friends even for Ichigo to join us to have friends, to the ones you love, and family is what makes you stronger the most." She puts the past behind her now. "As for Gin, I guess whatever happens to him, happens, right?"

Rangiku and Sonia holds hands to prove that strength in friendship does make you stronger.

"Right, you leave that guy to me." Rangiku remembers some good parts about Gin too. "(Someday, Gin, it'll be just you and me…someday…)" she then smiles to say this to Sonia next. "So you like Captain Ukitake more than just a friend, am I right? I know I am."

This made Sonia blush.

"Huh? Hey, Rangiku-!" Sonia stops to admit it. "Yes…He does love me like I do with him. I never felt this way more than I almost did with Alucard once. But now I know…"

Yep, she was falling for Ukitake now for Rangiku tells Sonia what do next.

"I knew it!" she laughs to be happy for her friend. "Then what are you waiting for, Sonia? Go to him. Go tell him on how much you love him back, hurry."

For Rangiku to find love one day 'to still feel bad for Gin Ichimaru deep down', Sonia understood to run off from Squad Ten and back to Squad Thirteen to do just that as fast as she could run back 'to start to feel better so far', so that's good.

"Okay, I'll do it then." Sonia takes off by using her Flash Steps moves. "See you later, Rangiku, let's hang out again soon!"

"Glad you had fun yesterday! Because I did too!"

For this for friendship, love, family, and fighting back can be the keys to have Sonia to move forward and for Rangiku to prove that part to be more than her looks, to still be caring to Sonia and her friends to be part of the team. Other than finishing up the paper work for Hitsugaya to get the job done, there will always hope left. Sonia now knows that it's good to get the pain out 'and to love someone else soon enough' to move on to a better future.

"(Jushiro has been there for me since I came here, so now I know. Rangiku's cool to be there for me. I am in love with him like he is with me in the first place. And for that, I will go on fighting. I'm glad I did something to Dracula's demon to kick ass and soon to get back at Succubus next time.)" she said to herself.

As Sonia comes back to Squad Thirteen headquarters for her and Ukitake to stare at each other to meet up with one another just like that, what next…? Well, back at Dracula's lair for Succubus to do her makeup in her special room for Alucard to have a word with her, looks like she was taking five 'for now' until next time. What a drama queen of a she-devil she is.

"Succubus, we need to talk." He said. "It just me only. Father has nothing to do with anything."

" **Oh, if it isn't Lord Dracula's good for nothing but skillful son, Alucard. Mmm…"** Succubus looks cute to listen in to Alucard. **"What can I do for you?"**

"Didn't my Father tell you to bring Sonia back alive for him while getting some more souls and blood?"

" **I have for those two, but that Belmont girl's hard to get."**

Alucard points his sword at Succubus's neck to make her stop talking, for him to be serious now to her surprise.

"As if." He said. "I know what you've been doing behind his back, and the rest of us. I know that they follow his orders like I am, but I don't like those who kill Father's target just like that. All because you're upset with him over love that he won't love you back."

Ouch, nice one Alucard. For Succubus to panic at first, to come up with a lie to escape with her sneaky ways.

" **Do you have any proof?"** Succubus asks Alucard.

"What of it?"

Succubus just laughs to move up to Alucard and then pulls his sword away gently.

" **If you can't prove that I'm trying to kill the girl, then there's no proof. So there."** She said back. **"I can be a clumsy demon to try getting the job done for my Lord Dracula. I know that he loves me, boy, so mind your own business. Now if you don't mind…I have to finish powdering my nose."** Succubus fires a root-like attack at Alucard to block it by using his lighting powers in time. **"Also, let me give you some future advice, boy, no one comes in to my room to be perverted, or I'll pull your heart out! The only one who can come to my room is your cute daddy. So the next time, you now know."**

For Succubus to attack Alucard to know that he would stop it in time, he leaves after that for he wasn't done with her odd behavior yet. He will have more proof to stop her somehow for not killing Sonia.

"I'll remember that the next time then, thanks."

" **Just answer me this, Alucard, you don't have feeling for that girl, do you?"** ask Succubus. **"I won't tell. Is not like I really care about her."**

Alucard ignores it to leave the room after that to say this to Succubus instead.

"I only care is to change the world for a better tomorrow than it is now to be in danger. Nothing more, all of this for my Mother." He said to be leaving next. "We'll talk more later, Succubus, we're not done."

" **Whatever you say then, bye. (You don't scare me one bit, Dhampir.)"**

For Succubus was off the hook to be laughing about to have some alone time now. Oh, boy…As for Alucard, maybe part of him does have feelings for Sonia Belmont/Yamamoto deep down to act so well to be hiding it. So, wait…is he really the enemy or still a hero to go uncover for some strange reason? Which one is it?

"Sonia…" Alucard said to himself.

More to come next time…


	33. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

From Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sajin, Soi Fon, Omaeda, and Rangiku all have their Belmont powers so far to help Sonia beat Dracula's monsters – the same with Uryu, Hayame, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Kon 'so far' also having some powers and hopefully the others will too. Not bad for them to get something like that as Sonia can fight back from Flash Steps, Kido water skills, and fighting to withstand the pain from Dracula's curse; while also waiting to unlock her Zanpakto to have the strange egg to still be taken care of. As Sonia and Ukitake to see each other for them to finally admit their feeling s for one another since Sonia was done with Alucard 'since he didn't love her back to betray the team'; for her to move on to stop the curse, Dracula, and save her step-brother Richard Belmont from the curse. Good for her…as the two were staring at each other to move up to have another sweet moment together.

"Hey, Jushiro." She said.

"Oh, Sonia. Hello." He smiled to be happy to see Sonia. "What brings you back here? Is Lieutenant Matsumoto doing well? I know that Toshiro got a bit mad for skipping her paper work again, but she gets back to it, she really mean well. It was still nice of her to take you to places to cheer you up yesterday, you know? Good to have a friend like her."

"Yeah, she is…Look, Jushiro, there's something I need to tell you. (Just say it, Sonia, come on!)" Sonia tries to admit her feelings to Ukitake the best she could. "Listen, I've been scared at first after losing Alucard for betraying me, my brother who I still need to save, Maria, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and everyone else from both worlds. I once liked him, but he didn't to use all of us, and for me to be making new friends and having you with me…Jushiro, I'm-!"

Before Sonia could say it to Ukitake, he says it first to her surprise that he was the one to fall for her first to slowly happen to grow a lot more to love each other.

"I'm in love with you, Sonia Belmont…! Or Yamamoto! Sorry." He laughs a little. "It doesn't matter what last name I can call you, right? Still, I meant what I said there."

And now they feel strongly towards each other in the name of love to make Sonia happy to hear the news.

"Jushiro…How did you know that I was going to say that?" asked Sonia.

"You were going to same thing too? Now that's funny for me to think about it and you then showed up." Ukitake smiled. "But I am serious about you. And you are in love with me too?"

That Sonia does say it to Ukitake anyways.

"Yes, yes! I am in love with you, Jushiro!" Sonia runs up to Ukitake's arm to be held. "(He's a nice man to say those things to me.) There, I finally said it. (And it felt great.)"

For Ukitake couldn't help on how sweet, strong, and pretty looking that Sonia was to be blushing and to go up to hug her to feel adored by her beauty. It's cute to see him look so friendly and sweet to his new lover.

"Aw, you're so cute, Sonia! I can't help but to hug you and never let you go!"

"Ah, Jushiro…?" Sonia was confused for Ukitake to do that to be liking it a lot. "You're a sweet person. I guess we're a couple now?"

"I think we are, yes." Said Ukitake. "And I know what comes next-!"

Not again…! Ukitake felt ill to almost falling down, for Sonia to catch him to be healed again from her powers for there's no illness to be happening to him ever again.

"Jushiro! Hold on, I got you! (Good thing my skills for healing Ukitake's illness comes in handy.)"

Seems to be working again as Retsu said that it was for the first time it happened, Ukitake kept on holding Sonia without letting go.

"Thank you, Sonia. Again for helping me out like this, here's what comes next." He said.

"Oh, right." She smiles to kiss Ukitake. "(From our love and for me to move on at long last, I know what I must do to stop Dracula and save Richard from the curse, so it won't hurt me either. Ichigo, I know I'll be seeing you and the others real soon. For I'm in love with Rukia's captain from Squad Thirteen now. Wait until I tell them all about it.)"

Yep, finally the two kissed on the lips for Sonia finally finds true love. And so, does Ukitake too. So cute! For Momo, Rangiku, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru heard the news 'to the three men who were heartbroken to still care for Sonia a lot' after both Kiyone and Sentaro told them for seeing the scene…it was nice to talk about it, huh? I know that Izuru liked her to still be friends, but for Ikkaku and Yumichika won't give up to still love Sonia 'for they will'. Unaware that Nemu was watching on the two and then heads back to Squad Twelve to report to her father/creator/captain there of Research and Development himself Mayuri Kurosutchi. What does he want with Sonia?

"Master Mayuri, I've learned and watched on Head Captain Yamamoto's niece." Nemu said to be bowing to Mayuri. "What shall we do next?"

For Mayuri to see how Sonia was doing since she came to the Soul Society was the easy part for him to answer.

"Good work, Nemu." Mayuri smiles creepy-like. "In that case, I have something in mind to have a word with the girl next for me to join with you. Get Akon, Hiyosu, Kuna, and Rin on standby for me to learn more about Head Captain Yamamoto's niece tomorrow morning. And to ask some questions too while we're at it."

As the other four members of that group gets to it to study on Sonia and Dracula to his demons a lot more, seems like both Nemu and Mayuri will be paying Sonia a little visit the next day. Oh, boy…I don't like the sound of that. Has he not learned anything after hurting and killing Uryu's grandfather/teacher? Oh, besides the four members for Akon's a normal human with horns on his head, Hiyosu has green skin like an alien to be yellow later 'for some strange reason'; Kuna with chains around her head to be the girl with glasses, and Rin just a normal looking little boy with smarts and loves sweets a lot. Just so you all know who they were to try explaining it quickly…Anyways, the next today has come for the sun to rise and for another training for Sonia to do for today; besides having her egg to be doing well and for Ukitake to leave a cute letter to Sonia for her to read 'he had to go to a meeting today', to wish his new lover to have a nice day. Well, that was nice of him you know to make Sonia happy.

"(Thanks, Jushiro, I'll have a good day if you are too. I'm glad that I've found someone to love me back…)" Sonia said to sound happy to get cleaned up and such to see someone standing outside of her room. "(Huh? Another Soul Reaper?)" she goes to check it out. "Hello? Who's out there? Another one I know of? You need anything or something…? Anyone out there?"

Nemu then shows herself to bow to Sonia in her surprise to see someone else to come for a visit.

"Greetings, Lady Yamamoto. I'm the Lieutenant from Squad Twelve of the Research and Developments, Nemu Kurosutchi. I've heard so much about you."

"Ah…Hi, Nemu, nice to meet you too." Sonia acts nice around Nemu to be a bit strange. "(Smile, Sonia, just keep smiling…) So, Nemu, what brings you here? Are you part of my training or something? Or do you wish to say hi?"

As Sonia asked Nemu to move away to make way for someone else to join with the girls.

"Here she is, sir." Said Nemu.

And that's when he comes in to freak Sonia out from his appearances again 'after meeting with him the first time', to examine her up close.

"(Ah! The Captain from Squad Twelve?!)" scared Sonia. "You again?!"

What a freaky way for Mayuri to examine on Sonia to look at her face, looks, from front, behind, touching her skin, hands, and such to make notes on his little note book paper to write down on his favorite pen.

"Head Captain Yamamoto's niece, Sonia. We meet again I see." He said while still writing things down. "My, my, I see that you've already met with my lieutenant, creation, and sort of daughter who was handmade here name Nemu Kurotsuchi. And you already know who I am since you've arrived to the Soul Society, correct?"

"You're Captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurosutchi…Wait!" Sonia realize something else. "Huh?! That girl…Nemu there…She! Is! Your! Daughter?! (Mind blown!)" she stares in shock to see Nemu was Mayuri's daughter.

Mayuri repeats on what he said about Nemu to Sonia again.

"Lieutenant, creation, and sort of daughter. Got that? She's a Gigai I made with a special Modsoul to serve me. Don't you get it? Now then…"

Nemu moves up closer to Sonia for Mayuri to moves up to her from the front.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Please stay still, Lady Sonia." Nemu said to her.

This doesn't look good on what might happen to Sonia from the way Nemu and Mayuri were both pinning her down.

"Nothing at all, I just need part of you to have for my research to study upon." Mayuri said with a freaky smirk on his face to then pull something out from his robe. "Now hold her still…Nemu, make yourself useful and keep her still."

What will Sonia now? She might be cut open like a frog from Mayuri himself! How can she escape from him and Nemu's grasps?!

"(To study upon me…?)" Sonia then headbutts Nemu with her head to hit her face and kicks Mayuri back to make her escape on foot. "No! You two aren't going to cut me up! Stay back!"

Looks like it's a chase now for Sonia to use her Flash Steps moves to run away from Mayuri as fast as she could. With Mayuri hitting Nemu on the head to get her on foot for her to follow.

"Idiot! I told you to hold her, didn't I?!"

"I'm sorry, Captain…" she said. "Do you want me to go after her?"

Mayuri places his hand out to do it on his own while giving Nemu an order…

"Allow me to do that. You just watch my back. I'm going after her. This is going to be fun! My...My...!" Mayuri moves in fast as well after Sonia.

Run, Sonia! Run! For the chase begins for Sonia to try out running Mayuri all over the place of the Soul Society where the Soul Reapers live in, as Nemu follows her captain from behind too 'for she can use the Flash Steps moves'. For the chase to be crazy as Yachiru to see Sonia running away from Mayuri and Nemu; while both her and Kenpachi to be passing by in the court yard to see what was going on.

"Hey! Look, Kenny, it's Sonny, my best friend!" Yachiru waves to Sonia to be running by. "Hi, Sonny! Playing tag with Scary Man and Lady Friend right now?"

Kenpachi sees this going on as he was lost while having Yachiru ride on his shoulders like she always does.

"Head Captain's niece outrunning Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant?" he questions himself. "Looks like that girl might be in danger. Is that what's going on, Yachiru?"

She sees it carefully next to Kenpachi to see and hear for herself.

"Ah…I think Scary Man's up to no good again to hurt Sonny. I don't like that. Kenny, we better keep an eye on them in case they hurt my best friend."

"But how strong is this one?" he asked.

"I've seen Sonny train and she's becoming stronger so far…"

Once Yachiru said that and for Kenpachi to feel out Sonia's Spiritual Pressure from using her Flash Steps, Kenpachi then felt something more than Yachiru having a friend, how strong she was becoming, and how she looks like to the Captain of Squad Ten up close. For Kenpachi to be smiling, he thinks that following Sonia to keep an eye on her would do him some wonders of fun.

"Why not…?" Kenpachi starts to run to follow from behind. "Hold on, Yachiru, we'll go save your friend. I think I like her more than just fighting with this one…"

Yachiru holds on to Kenpachi to be happy to help her friend.

"Yeah, Kenny! Thank you! Now mush!" Yachiru said with joy.

Guess it was spying time for both Kenpachi and Yachiru to watch over Sonia just in case Mayuri and Nemu might do something bad to her. I hope they'll jump in case she becomes a test subject! As the chase continues on poor Sonia to keep out running Mayuri 'who just won't stop' until he and Nemu catches her; from running from below the buildings, underground, in the waters, on top, on almost in midair without any stop for Sonia to try hiding to random places to finally found somewhere to hide in time from the danger. Close call there. Trying to stay still in corner spot of the walls in to one another until everything was all clear…Only for Shaft 'back at Dracula's lair' gives the mind controlled Richard Belmont a command to use the dark powers to go to the Soul Society to bring Sonia back to his boss alive, gather lots of souls, and blood for power. While bringing another monster to stop Sonia's friends, what will it be this time?

" **Richard, you're next to complete the task for our lord."** He said while moving his hands near his crystal ball. **"You remember what it was now, correct?"**

Poor Richard Belmont…For him to still be cursed to bow to Shaft to listen in and Dracula too on the orders he was given since both Deku and Succubus were taking five 'for the time being'.

"I do, Shaft Sir." Richard repeats the orders to him. "Find Sonia to bring back to Lord Dracula to marry her while at the same time gather the souls and blood to have power for us to rule over everything, as well as send in one of our monsters to cause some trouble at a place call the Soul Society. Correct?"

" **Very good…Choose well now. Get to it."**

"Sir." He takes off from a magical portal.

Now Richard 'under Dracula's curse' takes a shot at it, also…why is Shaft looking at his crystal ball to see the World of the Living? And Ichigo…? I don't like the looks of that at all. Back at the Soul Society, for Sonia to peek around the spots to make sure that Mayuri or Nemu weren't around to try sneaking away. Trying to make a move, until…a long mechanical arm grabs hold of Sonia's foot to make her trip and fall to get trapped now…Crap! Mayuri has caught up to her now with no way out to be pin down, this is bad here!

"(Oh, no! I've been caught!)" Sonia tries breaking free but she had trouble to. "Help me! Someone! Anyone!"

Mayuri moves up closely towards Sonia again to do what needs to be done for him.

"Now I got you. It was a nice chase, but it ends here, my dear. I'll go easy on you since your kind of cute." Mayuri tries pull something out of his robes. "This won't hurt a bit…"

"Don't cut me open!" Sonia screamed in terror to see something else to be shock about instead. "Don't kill-! Wait, huh…?"

Instead, Mayuri use some alcohol to rub the germs off Sonia's arm to get some blood test from her in seconds, to put a bandage on it, then clipping some of her nails, cutting of her hair off a little, getting some saliva with a q-tip, and such to have in his bag while taking notes after that.

"Now hold still…I'm almost done…these things are hard to do, also you need a blood test. Orders from your uncle and Captain Unohana." He was done after that. "And…done. There, that wasn't so bad, now was it? That's all I needed for me to study upon you, Niece Belmont. You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

To Sonia surprise for she had thought that she would be a test subject to get killed, but Mayuri didn't.

"Huh…? You mean you're not going to open me up and take out my body parts…? What the hell?!"

Mayuri stares at Sonia to question about his line of work to be saying this next.

"Wait…you mean that you thought that I was going to kill you or something? Is that it?" he then laughs to find this whole thing to be fun for him to be his brand-new self today than he ever was from before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, Niece Belmont, but it was funny to have the chase. Forgive me to not be so reasonable at first. Oh, man…! So, fun laughing like that, I haven't done that in ages until today. Thanks for the laughs. And for the record, I use to do experimental cutting on others, but after doing something a while back cause me a lot to overthink my evil ways. I did one time and that was it, but I can still study upon other living species, but to kill. Unless they're bad to try to kill us, you get what I'm saying?"

Seems like Sonia is getting the whole thing to still be lost on how Mayuri works a lot to then asks him this next question.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. You're a changed man…! I guess. You don't have to rub it in." she said. "But you could've ask for me to let you have some of those things."

"But where would be the fun in that if I couldn't chase you?"

"Seriously…?" Sonia asks Mayuri the next question about changing in to a sort of change man. "Well, answer me this, Dude Mayuri, I wish to call you that by the way. So, tell me what made you in to a changed man?"

Nemu then appears to have someone else from Squad Twelve Soul Reaper member to run back to headquarters to look upon Sonia's study to keep either her or Mayuri posted later. But for now, she does answer Sonia's question about the even for a changed Mayuri 'just a little' from a madman and into a researcher on bad villains today, who can still be crazy from here to there.

"Report back to neither one of us later…" she said to the other member to answer Sonia's question next. "You see, Lady Sonia, Master Mayuri and the others found an old Quincy who was killed by a Hollow for him to study upon it; for Rukia to almost got executed for her friends of the last Quincy name Uryu Ishida and as Ichigo's friend with Orihime Inoue for a human with powers for us to run into. Uryu fought against my captain to be twisted a while ago to get defeated in then end to heal up for him to wear make-up a lot due to his skin condition to be a spirit appears of a human from under all of that. After the whole Bount battle who invaded the Soul Society, he has changed from worse, to almost better to fight for justice." Said Nemu to hand shake with Sonia. "So now you know. Also, please forgive the two of us on the mistake for my Captain only wanted to have some fun. I hope both you and I can still be friends, being a Gigai solider to still have human feelings and such to also be a healer." Nemu then heals up Sonia's cut after that. "And you're all set."

"You don't have to rub it in, Nemu…My, my..." Mayuri said to feel embarrassed about that part from his past.

Ha! How can we all forget about that fight for Uryu stopped Mayuri to almost killing him? That was awesome. Well, he's 'sort of' a changed man to help to be on our side to stop the Bounts later and still an ally to be a very good thing. I hate to get on his bad side and such to still study on the bad creatures. Still, we know little about Mayuri to be like one of those mad scientists just like Victor Frankenstein.

"Ah, thanks." Said Sonia. "So that's why you changed. (I guess Uryu whooped Dude Mayuri's ass a while back, but…I rather keep that part to myself. Yeah…)" she changes the subject next. "Nemu. Dude Mayuri. It's nice to meet with you two for helping me get rid of the curse, hopefully. But what are the Research and Development thing? I mean, what are you, Dude Mayuri? Really."

A good question there, Sonia, who or what was Mayuri and what Squad Twelve was all about.

"That's a good question to ask there…First answer, the Soul Reapers' Research and Development Institute - 10 years ago, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute was conceptualized and created by first being Kisuke Urahara, then the newly-promoted captain of the 12th Division, who intended for it to be attached to the 12th Division. The institute is behind the development of many of the technologies that aid the Shinigami, and is currently headed by myself after that to take over. It was founded by Kisuke Urahara, during the time when he and the Visored were captains and lieutenants. The SRDI has close ties with the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 and both presidents of the institute have also served as captains of that division. Our mission…The main function of the S.R.D.I. is to research and develop new technology and spiritual tools. They have invented countless items. Throughout the day and night, experiments are conducted at the Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility to develop new spiritual tools and instruments. The department brings together the Soul Society's top technicians, who were recruited by myself. And the second function of the S.R.D.I. is to measure spiritual waves and oversee communications. The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. The Communications Research Section oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society, carrying out the other important function of the institute. If an incident occurs, things become hectic, but otherwise, it is usually slow." Mayuri pauses to answer the second part for Sonia next. "And who I am really…Little is known about the early history of myself but I was a loner a while back, except that 110 years ago, he was the only prisoner in the Maggot's Nest who was considered dangerous enough to necessitate confinement in a small prison cell, chained to the wall by his ankle. I would, however, one day be visited by Kisuke Urahara who was seeking my genius to become vice-president in the newly thought-of Shinigami Research and Development Institute, a request that would automatically get him out of there. At first, I did refuse, until Kisuke began teasing me with the fact that he had nothing to tinker with down there and that, as vice-president, I would inherit everything should something happen to Urahara. Let just say that I was a poor creature to be lost, hurt, and such to survive from my clever work."

Some odd way to learn a little about Mayuri on what he could remember and learn a lot more about what Squad Twelve was all about. Makes sense…And Nemu…?

"I see… (Weird!)" Sonia asks Nemu last about Nemu's history. "So, you're Dude Mayuri's creation to still be a lieutenant-like daughter thing, huh Nemu?"

She explains everything to remember in every word next for Sonia to learn all about Nemu.

"I was the artificially created 'daughter' of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He used a combination of Gigai and Gikon technologies to bring her into existence. For I was created as the seventh incarnation of the Nemuri Project, which aimed to create new souls from 'Konpaku cells'. When I was a child, I've told Akon that Mayuri did not call me by the original designation that he had given me, surprising him. Akon expressed that maybe I should ask Mayuri, but I stated that I've already determined that he would not answer me. After berating me for asking him when he clearly does not know, Akon theorized that Mayuri was embarrassed about his feelings and relayed what he had said about the Nemuri Project before clarifying that Mayuri would be embarrassed if I realized that I was growing up day by day is like living in a dream for him. I one day asked him if Mayuri would return to calling me by my original designation if I remained ignorant, but Akon claimed that remaining in such state would be impossible as I was Mayuri's masterpiece and would obviously evolve." She said to be bowing to Sonia. "So now you know about my Captain and me, Lady Sonia."

So now Sonia knows everything. And I mean everything, between from Mayuri, Nemu, and what Squad Twelve's all about. Makes sense there to confuse her a little a first to slowly get the rest. Seeing that they can be crazy and twisted, but they mean well to do what needs to be done for her understandings to get them both.

"I see…Now I see why you, Nemu, is related to Dude Mayuri." Then she thought about something else to ask them next. "Now what? You got what you want from me. Is there anything else you two want next?"

Mayuri claps to be please for Sonia to see him acting weird again to say this part next to do a favor from one thing to another, sounds odd.

"Ah, well…I wish to aid you. By studying your work with Nemu's help to find a cure for you from Dracula's curse. However, I wish to have something in return while me and my other members back at the Research and Developments to do just that." He said to tilt his head weird-like. "I wish to collect more data on Dracula's monsters. parts, blood, DNA, hairs, souls, and so on! You know, stuff like that! And to wish to know a lot about Count Dracula himself, the rarest and first of the Bounts. That I don't have. So for any monster to appear again, I wish to get and I shall have you under protection from Dracula's other goons in return of curing you."

"In any way we can help you that is." said Nemu to explain the sort note about it.

Mayuri and Nemu with the other members from Squad Twelve can save Sonia form Dracula's curse, and in return she needs to give them parts from the demons that Dracula sends out and the King of all Vampire too? Is that what they're asking of Sonia? Seems like it…So, what's her responses from all of this? She does want to get better as soon as possible to be suffering a lot from all of it.

"Wait…You can cure me?!" shock Sonia. "But only if I allow you to get things from Dracula and his monsters…? (Dude Mayuri must be out of his mind!)"

Seems like it for Sonia to say her answer to Mayuri and Nemu for her to change back somehow, but will she say yes to get cursed-free? Nemu asks Sonia again in a friendly kind of way to give them an answer.

"What will it be, Lady Sonia?"

Well, things get from bad to worse as the mind controlled Richard Belmont to arrive in the Soul Society to see Sonia as his target, while getting some blood and souls to collect along the way. By doing so to have dark magic 'for something was inside of him' to transport another demon to make a move by opening a portal from the powers given by Shaft himself. Not good!

"Target sighted. Now then, bring that Belmont Girl back alive and the rest to die. Starting with those two who are in my way." He summons the demon. "Time to spread the darkness out, Malphas!"

And here it was for Sonia was about to say her answers to both Mayuri and Nemu…

"(I might as well tell them…)" she tries to say it. "In that case-!" Sonia stops to sense danger to come. "Huh?! (I sense another demon!)"

In the Castlevania series, Malphas first appeared in Symphony of the Night and was called Karasuman (crow man) in the American version, likely to avoid religious controversy (note that Biphron, Ukoback, and Legion also had different names, although Beelzebub remained unchanged). He is the boss of the Clock Tower and fights in the same room where Richter faced Shaft Ghost in Rondo of Blood. Several Malphas appear as regular enemies later in Death Wing's Lair.

Malphas fights in three ways. After unfolding his wings on the ground, he will draw the essences of many demon crows inside him and unleash them in a massive wave. His second attack consists in taking flight and releasing a multitude of razor-sharp feathers in a spreading manner. Malphas can also fire energy spheres, although this attack is not seen as often. However, he is slow to attack and easy to knock off balance.

Malphas is described in the Ars Goetia as a mighty 'Great Prince of Hell', commanding forty legions of demons and being second in command under Satan. He appears as a raven, but if requested, will instead resemble a man with a hoarse voice. Malphas specializes in the construction of houses, high towers and strongholds, throws down the buildings of enemies, can destroy enemies' desires or thoughts (and/or make them known to the conjurer) and all what they have done, bestows good familiars, and can bring quickly artificers together from all places of the world. Malphas accepts willingly and kindly any sacrifice offered to him, but then he will allegedly attempt to deceive his conjurer, so he must be treated carefully. This character may also be partially based on the Japanese legendary creatures known as the karasu-tengu (crow tengu). Tengu were in some parts revered as Shinto gods, other times depicted as demons, or simply as supernatural beings traditionally portrayed with both human and avian characteristics. The earliest tengu were pictured with beaks, but this feature has often been humanized as an unnaturally long nose. He loves power and hearing himself talk annoying-like.

" **Malphas is in the house!"** he said laughing to be seeing his targets. **"Alright! By Lord Dracula's orders, Malphas will kill to get the Belmont Girl afterwards…Two targets sighted…Malphas is taking off!"**

Coming in fast to try attacking Nemu and Mayuri for Sonia had to drop the subject 'for now', to warn them of the danger from behind.

"(It's a Karasuman!) Dude Mayuri! Nemu! Get down!"

As Malphas comes out of the shadows to strike Mayuri to the chest to be bleeding to death to catch him by surprise to be down for the count, and more crows of his to attack Nemu to peck her to be surrounded. Sonia tries to avoid the rest of it only for some arrow-like feathers to shoot out to almost shooting her down by Malphas' doing and also trapping her.

" **There you are, Belmont Girl! Stick around why don't ya? Malphas has some unfinished business to deal with these two losers first."**

Sonia fires some water gun blast to destroy the feathers to rush to Mayuri's side to heal him up and stop the bleeding.

"No!" she dodges the rest of the feathers. "Dude Mayuri-!" Sonia sees more crows to attack only to be saved by someone. "Nemu?"

She tries using her hand-drill like attack to stop an army of crows as much as she could no matter how hurt she was.

"Please, Lady Sonia! Save my Captain! Hurry! I'll hold this demon off! I will protect you!" she said while still attacking.

Nemu was serious for Sonia to do just that to use a bubble to carry Mayuri's body somewhere safe during the fight, looks like Nemu must deal with Malphas alone for a bit. As Sonia tries to heal Mayuri to stop the bleeding, but wasn't breathing to use CPR to press his chest to get some air to then tries punching his heart a lot, until Mayuri started to cough up to be breathing again. To his surprise, for someone like Sonia who just saved his life.

"Huh? What? Who goes there?" he was lost to see a fight to be going on to remember of him almost getting stabbed to death. "Niece Belmont…? You saved me? But why? Don't get me wrong, but I'm a bit confused right now to almost dying…"

No kidding! Mayuri didn't think he was almost killed like that! A close call there if Sonia didn't save him in time.

"Yeah, I know. I just did because…well, I know you're a good guy okay? And Nemu wanted it too." She said to be ready for battle. "Look, Dude Mayuri, we'll talk later! We need to fight! I'll help out Nemu to take out that Malphas, while you cover us from behind. You're still hurt."

"Duck." Mayuri said to Sonia out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

To her confusion, shadow-like shadows pop out to grab hold of Sonia by the hair for Mayuri to use his ear to have a sword come out to cut some of them down. And his mechanical arm again to make a bomb to blow the rest up into bits 'and using some bottles to melt some from a type of chemical acid'. Wow, now he just saved Sonia in time!

"I did warn you, Niece Belmont, now we're even." He said to get out his Zanpakto. "My, my. Look. Both you and Nemu can cover me, but I want to fight. That bird-boy has caught my interest and I wish to do some test on his body once I stop him for you, we'll get back to that deal in a bit. Plus, you can't fully fight, yet. I'm going in."

"Ah…Right!" Sonia backs Mayuri up by using her water Kido attacks to fight with instead.

It would seem like Mayuri can still fight to cut down the other shadows to aid Nemu to beat up the other crows to try drilling Malphas to avoid the attacks to try cutting her down with his feathers. Lots of it! For Sonia to stop the rest of the shadows and Nemu to beat the crap out of Malphas, only for Mayuri to activate his Zanpakto to be in its Shikai form. Oh, here we go…

"Tear him up! Ashisogi Jizo's (Leg-Cutting Jizo!)"

One slash from Mayuri's sword makes poison to come out of it, for Nemu beat up Malphas a bit to almost got hurt, to kicking him back from the poison gas next.

" **Ah, what's wrong? Running away from Malphas, honey?"** the demon mocks her to then see some poison gas. **"What is this stuff? Gas?"**

"Nemu, you idiot! I got this! Aid Niece Belmont first and then come back here!" Mayuri has given his lieutenant an order. "You know what you must do once you see my Zanpakto!"

"Yes, Captain."

For Nemu to remember that command to push Malphas to get poison for her to run away to aid Sonia to give her something to inject with from cleaning, needle to stick in her skin, and healing up by her doing down in seconds, like a robot type of nurse. Wow, she's good.

"Ouch! Nemu!" Sonia complains to rub her arm. "What was that for? Forceful there…"

"Do forgive me, Lady Sonia, but it was Master Mayuri's orders." She explains. "With his Zanpakto releases deadly poison gas to slowly kill the enemy who breaths in it. I've injected you with an antidote to be unaffected like the two of us and the other Soul Reapers have to. Now, you'll live. Let's continue with the battle."

Nemu stays out of Mayuri's way to stay behind him to stop Malphas as she stops his other attack and Sonia as well from behind that come flying out. So that's what his plan is for the other two girls to do, clever.

"So you'll stop the crows who get summoned while I stop the arrows and other shadow attacks?!" Sonia asks Nemu about the plan.

For Nemu to stop them again to all go down in seconds for the demon crows that Malphas made, I think it'll work out from water attacks and material art moves.

"Yes. Please do. My Captain and I have got you covered."

Sonia goes along with it to stop the feathers to come flying and then using her Kido bubbles to trapped all the feathers in.

"I'm on it!" she said to continue just that. "(Whatever you do, Nemu and Dude Mayuri, don't you two get killed. Not like this.)"

And so, it begins for Malphas to comes out of the gas to still be fine and attacking to Mayuri's surprise and Nemu's to still have some fight from this demon 'while Richard was watching from afar' to continue the job.

" **Oh, cough! Cough! You almost got Malphas there! But Malphas has been through worse to survive a poison gas like yours!"** said Malphas. **"It would seem I have to stop you two first to get to Belmont Girl to let me shadows dance on your graves…fine with me!"** he summons more shadows, feathers, and crows to help him out. **"Malphas won't hold anything back to the likes of you two Soul Reapers to be dead in seconds!"**

Well, it would seemsthat Mayuri had a chance to fight again against Malphas after almost killing him, so it was payback time while getting his specimen. While Nemu coves her captain and Sonia too from behind.

"You don't say, bird man?" Mayuri mocks the demon. "Good…Then neither will I for me to study upon you once you're dead by my hand. So, I won't let you hurt Niece Belmont. Also, for Nemu, she can be useless but faithful to serve me to always have my back. Also, my Zanpakto…" he slashes to turn some small things to start melting from the poison. "Anyone who isn't injected with a serum from me, will kill you from breathing it in seconds. Now, let's play."

" **You want to play with Malphas?"** the demon questions Mayuri to power up by crushing the pillars of the buildings. **"Fine! Malphas will play with you and the girl too."**

And here comes the fight! Sonia uses her water Kido moves to stop the feathers as much as she could that kept on flying out to be turn into dust in seconds; to see how good Nemu and Mayuri were both doing to stop Malphas from playing dirty in battle; as Nemu was moving so fast to stop the crows many more times, as Mayuri cuts down the rest of the shadow powers from the demon bird. Too strong for them to fight in midair with in the poison smoke to have the demon killed to likely for the shadows was protecting him. So Malphas was playing dirty again! From the sword to try pulling away from Mayuri's hands to try trapping him a shadow ball to make Sonia worry about him again…

"No! Dude Mayuri-!"

"Wait, Lady Sonia." But Nemu stops her. "It'll be fine."

But Sonia was lost.

"What do you mean he will be fine?" she was lost.

As Nemu pointed out for Malphas was winning to be happy about it, something was moving within the ball of shadows to his surprise.

"Just watch."

And it happens…Mayuri uses his bomb type of moves to blow up the shadows to free himself for Malphas didn't care to keep on clawing the captain to death, for Sonia to be happy to see him alive and well, for Nemu to run up to kick Mayuri his Zanpakto again to shield another shadow attack the second time.

"Nice one, Nemu!" Sonia cheered. "(Wow! Not bad.)"

"Captain!" Nemu calls out to Mayuri for her body to glow up.

And not just her, so was Mayuri's too as something was going to happen to cancel out the shadow attacks, feathers, and crows to fade away after that in one big flash to keep this demon to fight on to see something happen for even Mayuri's Zanpakto to change.

" **What is this? Some light show to scare Malphas or something?"**

"Oh, no. Not that one or to my lieutenant…" Mayuri said to have his Zanpakto go from Shikai to Bankai form next. "This power that the two of us are getting, I like this."

Sonia knows that both Nemu and Mayuri are getting Belmont powers next to say her answers to them quickly.

"(Another one for them, huh? In that case…Dude Mayuri might be my only way to get free from this curse.)" she yells to Mayuri. "Dude Mayuri! You can help me out! Free me from this curse! And I'll give you enough demon parts to study on and maybe Dracula's too! Please!"

Nemu nodded a yes to Mayuri there to get a 'OK' from Sonia to make him happy to do just that. It's a deal! And now, it was time for Mayuri to power up his weapon first…

"Good to know, Niece Belmont. Now we can really get serious from these two new power ups, two for me and one for Nemu."

" **What the hell does that mean?"** Malphas was lost.

"This…Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo (Divine Leg-Cutting Jizo!)" Mayuri releases his Bankai form. The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. While in this form, his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. It emits its own red Reiatsu upon release. In this state, the creature seems to follow Mayuri's verbal commands. While using his Bankai, Mayuri's Reiatsu turns red. Mayuri achieved Bankai with the fifth Nemuri he created, which he used to modify his Zanpakutō.

For it to comes charging at Malphas to be push back to have trouble using all his shadow skills to try stopping it, but couldn't. Nemu then joins with her captain to power up to their Belmont powers.

"Captain, shall we?" she asked.

"Then let's do it." Mayuri goes first. "Captain of Squad Twelve and member of the Research and Developments, Mayuri Kurosutchi."

Nemu goes next to do the same…

"Lieutenant of Squad Twelve and member of the Research and Developments, Nemu Kurosutchi."

And then they say it together to have the Belmont powers from within them both. From Nemu power up from all over her body, and Mayuri with the lower body part of a centipede type from his Bankai form, as a type of double power. Gross! Oh, well...Anyways, they say the last line together.

"Powers from within! Activate!"

Cool looks, for the most parts. For Richard to worry now and Sonia to be amazed, for Malphas was in it. Nemu goes in to kicking and punching the demon first as he was tries to dodge the rest.

" **Come at Malphas! Both of you!"** he said while kept on fighting.

You think he can, Nemu was fast to hit Malphas at last to the fast for Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizo fires another poison gas blast to trap the demon and Mayuri himself to use his dagger from his head to cut him at the wing. Nice one! With the big creature resting and Mayuri to try squeezing the bird demon, to have him now right where Mayuri wanted Malphas to be.

"You were saying about taking the both of us on?" Mayuri questions Malphas.

" **Try holding Malphas long enough to fight back-!"** trying to summon more shadow powers to not be working for Malphas was out of juice. **"Huh? No! What? What's wrong with Malphas powers?! What did you two do?!"**

Starting to cough up blood for the poison to take affect within Malphas to not be protected anymore, it would seem that both Nemu and Mayuri has done it.

"Looks like from our powers, my Bankai to attack, Nemu to use her moves, and myself too…it was the only way to devour your powers to then give you the poison to spread throughout your entire body to be unable to fight back now. Allowing me to finish the job, while taking something from you too as I'll be researching your kind very well, Mr. Karasuman." Mayuri uses his long shape legs to stab Malphas to death and finishes the job.

" **No! Malphas can't lose…! Not like this! Have mercy!"** the demon begged for his life.

But in seconds, Mayuri stabs Malphas a lot to be bleed out blood as the captain places his Zanpakto back after using it.

"No. Mercy is for the week, like you are." he said.

From melting from poison on Malphas, to bleed out to death, and he was getting destroyed to be dead now with his claw to be cut off in good shape for him to have only.

" **MALPHAS IS DEFEATED! SO UNCOOL!"**

And it was melted to turn to nothing but a strange liquid now. Richard failed the mission to return until next time to get the job done – from capturing Sonia to bring back to Dracula, while getting the blood and souls too. But as orders from Shaft to tell that Dracula wants him back at his lair.

"Oh, well then. Better luck next time, Belmont Girl, this is only the beginning for me to strike back." Richard goes into the portal to escape.

With another monster stopped and both Mayuri and Nemu have their Belmont powers to go away 'until next time', they've done well today to have new powers up to like Sonia a lot. Now helping them out, to have something to study upon for Sonia to soon have a cure from the vampire's curse to get rid of soon. As Nemu gets another member of Squad Twelve to bring back to study upon Malphas' hand.

"Mission complete, Master Mayuri." Nemu said to also gives her thanks to Sonia. "And you, Lady Sonia, these Belmont powers are very skillful for us to use in the future again while we can research on other demons. Can we still be friends?"

Sonia and Nemu shake hands on it to see that she was alright for a Gigai solider who was handmade.

"Of course, Nemu, I hope to hang out with you a lot more than just studying my work." She said to then thanking Mayuri too. "Ah…So, Dude Mayuri, again thanks for the save and aiding me for freeing me from the curse-! Huh?"

Soon Sonia sees herself glowing up to have herself getting hurt from the curse to affect her body again, it stops slowly to relive the pain in seconds for Nemu to inject something in time than not feeling ill from the poison attack.

"Surprise." He said. "I see that Nemu has also injected you with a barrier of a type of anti-curse. It should free you from the pain of Dracula's curse until I make a cure, it will take some time. But it will happen. While I study any demon I come across and such to get what needs to be done besides having the collar around your next." Mayuri was serious about it to be there for Sonia.

Still…Sonia had to ask one thing to Mayuri next.

"If you knew on why I saved your life, why did you save mine?" he asked.

Well, the answer was this…

"I don't know…I guess you reminded me of me who was lonely once to make a lot of mistakes to make anew to still care. In some strange in sickening way…You're alright with me." Said Mayuri to pat Sonia on the head. "Remember our deal. Save some for Nemu to bring in the demon parts while I work on the cure, so keep the collar and that antidote will hold off the curse if it can. But I must warn you. Any attack to happen you must fight back, because if you let this curse take any affect…you will become a full flesh vampire forever with no way out of it, so try not to let that happen to you, not even once! It won't do you any good. Keep on living."

Nemu bows to Sonia again for Mayuri 'surprisingly' made a friend with her to get curse soon. And a lot more friends with Nemu now.

"Yes, please do." She said.

And for that, Sonia says this to the two next to be happy after making some new friends and getting help soon enough.

"Thanks again."

"Good to know. Nemu, let's get going. Come on." He said to take off. "Just do as I say before I change my mind. (I think she'll be fine for what I've learned about Niece Belmont today.)"

With Mayuri and Nemu leaving after that, Sonia gets how those two are different to have a heart and job to do. While on top from an anther building as both Kenpachi and Yachiru saw the whole thing on what Sonia could do as and to stand up to Squad Twelve members to not be in danger in the first place.

"Wow…" Yachiru was amazed on what she just saw. "You saw that, Kenny? Sonny stood up from both Scary Man and Lady Friend to be good people after all. And from that Dracula guy to send out monsters to have some hope to save her from the curse and change those two lives around. You know, Kenny? What do you think of her?"

For Kenpachi to smile to see Sonia fighting through the curse and can fight with some powers to be powerful to sense out just like Ichigo.

"(Sonia Belmont/Yamamoto who's the Head Captain's only niece, with some powers to fight back this Dracula's strong. She's going to become stronger just like Ichigo. But furthermore…she's hot!)" Kenpachi said to tell Yachiru to answer the question. "What I think of her, Yachiru? I'm going to have some fun with Sonia."

What did Kenpachi mean by that to have Yachiru look happy about it? Weird…as Sonia was thinking about some hope left to get cured soon to be her normal self again while also trying to become a Soul Reaper soon enough.

"(Dude Mayuri…Nemu…These guys from Squad Twelve as the Research and Developments are something else. In a good way. From a twisted, but caring after making a mistake once, to learn something from someone to somehow change for the better. I like that.)"

That's true, Sonia, so true. And as the day was about to end for Sonia to talk to Ichigo from the screens again to say about the upcoming event. For tomorrow early in the morning for him, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu to travel to the Belmont Village to meet up with Sonia's master, her villagers, the Mayor, Maria, and Howey as she tells Ichigo all about it for Urahara and Yoruichi to keep in mind to tell the others the same thing. Good to know. Seems to be all set for them to chitchat before heading out to meet up in a month next after their training to then be seeing with each other again besides talking from time to time.

"Sonia, hey. I think I'm ready for what's to come now. You know? Tomorrow morning to be at your adopted home." He said.

"Yeah, I know. It's time, Ichigo." Sonia said to stay strong for her friends. "Just stay strong for all of you, watch yourselves from Dracula or his demons, train well, and…" she thought about Maria's health for Richard to care about him. "I just hope that Maria will be helping us out too. I hope she's pulling through from Alucard's betrayal, Richard who's cursed like me, and who I really am. So much going on."

Oh, yeah…From everyone else hearing the news with Sonia, Richard, and Maria's Master Keigo Shu to get the news from bad to worse to be happening. Knowing that, they're going to need all the help that Ichigo and the others can get on their side and to aid Sonia with the other Soul Reapers in the Soul Society.

"We'll try our best to talk to her. Also, we heard that the Master Liberian will be joining with us too. Don't know why, I just heard that from Yoruichi herself…"

Once Ichigo said that part to Sonia, this changes everything. Wow! The Master Liberian/George Thomas will also be joining Team Ichigo? Awesome!

"George is coming too?" surprise Sonia to make her smile. "The Master Liberian himself…I think you'll do just fine."

For Ichigo and Sonia to both nodded at one another, for them to do fine from the World of the Living and the Soul Society. They were both good to go, Sonia will do her training to become a Soul Reaper, and her friends to become stronger with Maria's help back where she was raised in to be adopted.

"In any case, Sonia, we'll see each other soon." He said. "Best of luck to you. Don't give up."

"Same with you too, Ichigo. Tell Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, and the others that I said hi." Said Sonia. "(Again, we're going to need all the help we can get to stop Dracula and his goons for good.)"

For the two get it to do just that for both Ichigo and Sonia.

"Right!"

For them to say it at the same time, they were all set to go. From love, avoiding the pain, continue to train, making friends, living in a real world, trying to learn more, and such to be more to come. With some strange woman to be wondering around the Soul Society with George to be on a boat with someone with the Ferryman to be rowing his to the destination to get the heroes to stop Dracula and the curse to finally come to an end. Guess now we go to Ichigo's part next n the next chapter/episode, so stick around.


	34. Maria Renard and Howey the Owl

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

It's time...today for a brand-new day to happen back in the World of the Living. Why is that…? Ichigo leaves early from his home to meet up near the park with the others to hope that his family will be all right for Kon and Rukia to join with him too; for Orihime, Chad, and Uryu to leave to see his father again before taking off. Same with Hayame to hope that her parents will be fine to see them again later. For them to all meet up with Urahara, Yoruichi 'in her cat form', Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba…seems that everyone's there to wait for their ride to get the Belmont Village next to be their real training. For the sun to slowly rise to be morning real soon. So this was it, huh? So much to be going on next. For things to start off as Yoruichi tells Urahara about everyone's arrivals…

"It seems we're good to go now, Urahara, whenever you're ready." She said.

"Alright, now the first we need to do is…Roll call!"

The others had weird look on their faces to be confused for Ichigo gets mad a Urahara again over nothing.

"You're kidding me, right?!" he said in anger. "So stupid!"

"You're the one being stupid right now, Ichigo, just settle down." Uryu corrects Ichigo.

"No kidding…" same with Hayame to be hugging her boyfriend Uryu in his arms.

For Ichigo wanted to train to see Sonia in the Soul Society in the month while training and living for a while at the Belmont Village.

"Come on…"

Urahara laughs to move his fan to cool Ichigo off to get to the roll call over and done with.

"The sooner we do this, the better for our ride to be here in a few minutes. I promise. So, let's begin." Urahara calls out everyone's names one at a time to check off the list. "Now then, I now Ichigo's here to mark him in." He teases Ichigo to continue. "Now then…Rukia."

For one person to be called, the other response back from Urahara.

"Here."

"Renji."

"Yo!"

"Orihime."

"Here, and here!"

"Chad."

"Present."

"Hayame."

"I'm here."

"Uryu."

"Present."

"Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba."

All four of the Modsouls answer together to say it at once.

"We're all here!"

"I know that Yoruichi's here as well…" Urahara continues again. "Jinta."

"Here!"

"Ururu."

"Present."

"And…Tessai."

"Here as well, and we're all counted for."

Urahara claps with joy to be all set to go 'as everyone else were pack up for a month of two', for him to show them the boat and one more person to be join them.

"And finally, to be join up are two men. One is coming right now. Known other than…George Thomas! AKA the Master Liberian himself." Said Urahara to moving aside.

And appearing in front of everyone else being Master Liberian to make his return to help the others out by stopping Dracula for good. For Yoruichi told him on what happened a few days again who agrees to aid them after Dracula has gone long enough to come to an end, even if he must step in to battle once again.

"Rukia. Renji. Yoruichi. Ichigo. Long time no see, my friends. And some new ones." Said George. "I was told on what has happened to Sonia to be in the Soul Society right now to Alucard's betrayal to also have Richard under Dracula's spell. Not good…Anyways, I brought someone to bring up from the park of Karakura Town to get us to the Belmont Village, who should arrive right…" he sees the Ferryman arriving. "Now. Ah, perfect timing."

And from the boat rows in the lakes for the Ferryman himself to appears to make room for everyone to get in there alright and place their things in the far back. For this man look old to have some powers to be friends with the Master Liberian to guide people from hidden places; from back then of this man to also bring others back from hell below where no human has never gone before.

The Ferryman is a character (or multiple characters) in the Castlevania series. His role in the games is simple: he awaits for transporting the player across a river (seeing as swimming isn't an option). Sometimes he requires specific items, but nevertheless, he will take the player where the player needs to go.

The origin story - The Ferryman is most likely based on the Greek mythological character, Charon. Charon was the ferryman of Hades, who carried the souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron, which divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. A coin to pay Charon for passage, usually an obolus or danake, was sometimes placed in or on the mouth of a dead person. Some authors say that those who could not pay the fee or those whose bodies were left unhurried, had to wander the shores for one hundred years. This payment characteristic is similar to those versions of the Ferryman in Castlevania where the protagonist must present him with a special item in order to obtain passage on his boat.

In the 5th and 4th centuries BC, Charon is often depicted as a rough, unkempt Athenian seaman dressed in reddish-brown, holding his ferryman's pole in his right hand and using his left hand to receive the deceased. Other Latin authors also describe Charon as an old man clad in foul garb, with haggard cheeks and an unkempt beard, a fierce ferryman who guides his craft with a long pole.

In the 14th century, Dante Alighieri described Charon in his Divine Comedy as having eyes of fire. Elsewhere, Charon appears as a mean-spirited and gaunt old man or as a winged demon wielding a double hammer, although Michelangelo's interpretation, influenced by Dante's depiction in the Inferno, shows him with an oar over his shoulder, ready to beat those who delay. In modern times, Charon is commonly depicted as a living skeleton in a cowl, much like the Grim Reaper.

The Ferryman appears in Rondo of Blood as a minor character, transporting the hero across bodies of water in two occasions. He does not ask for Richter or Maria to give him anything in return, and, in fact, will supply them with items if they speak to him after he has transported them.

The Ferryman also appears in Symphony of the Night as well, but in two forms. The first form he appears in - that is, the first the player can see - is his Rondo of Blood incarnation, which is considered to be a cameo appearance. To see this, the player must go to the Outer Wall and descend to the lowest possible point, then go to the telescope. This will make Alucard look through it and see the Ferryman from Rondo of Blood rowing on the river.

The second incarnation in this game appears in the Underground Caverns, where he will ferry Alucard over damaging bodies of water after he obtains the Merman Statue and until he obtains the Holy Symbol, which allows him to swim without being damaged.

The second place where he can be found is in Stage 4'. To find him, the player must first make their way through the first screen of the level. Once on the second screen, the player must jump over a log and ride it downstream across the river until they reach a cavern. Here, the Ferryman will be waiting for them and take them just a couple of oar-rows forward to reach the next ledge. If the hero steps back onto his boat, the Ferryman will gladly present them with a full HP restoring item. If the hero climbs back onto his boat a second time, an increasingly bothered Ferryman will award them a Key instead. Yet, if the hero gets greedy and dares to step back onto his boat a third time, the Ferryman, now very upset, will throw an invisibility Potion at them to take them off his back. Any further attempts to step onto his boat will award the same results from there on.

The Ferryman, now more cheerful than ever, can be found in a flooded area of the Underground Caverns. Stepping onto his boat prompts him to say: "I'll take you to a place which might be interesting for you. Hehehehe!", and start rowing, leading his master, Alucard, across the uneven terrain of the cavern, dropping the ferry down ledges and using a special elevator to reach higher ground again, until they finally reach to the other side. Alucard will not find much opposition while traveling with the Ferryman, other than a few annoying bats. He must be careful of not falling off the boat, though, or he will take heavy damage from the water while being overwhelmed by the myriad of creatures that dwell underwater, all this while desperately attempting to catch up with the boat and climb back to safety. Alucard will have to ask for the Ferryman's services a second time in this location once he has finished his business on the dead end part of the cavern.

The Ferryman can be encountered a second time and in a much more important role, as he will now lead Alucard to a secret room where a very important item can be found: the Holy Symbol, which will allow him to breathe and sustain himself while underwater. However, this time around the Ferryman won't appear in his intended location unless Alucard summons him by having acquired the Merman Statue beforehand. Now, in a much more serious mood, the Ferryman will say: "I'll take you to meet your destiny...", and begin the voyage. Again, Alucard will have to defend against a swarm of bats while the Ferryman opens a gate midway through their journey, which will allow them access to the other side. This gate would have prevented the player from proceeding further if they had attempted to make it to the other side without the aid of the Ferryman.

"Greeting to all of you, friends of the Belmont family of Richard and Sonia. I'm the Ferryman, but my real name is Furio Amen, and I'm here to assort you all to the Belmont Village." He said to explain the rules. "Please remain seated always, place your things behind the back of the boat, and relax to leave the rowing to me, I shall row you all to your destinations. Enjoy the boat ride to be there in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"All aboard, everyone!" Urahara was being goofy again.

For Urahara to say that for everyone to get on the boat with their things in to be all set to go.

"We're sitting down already…!" said Ichigo.

That they were for George to get on board last and for Furio to row away.

"Whenever you're ready, Furio, row that boat of yours."

"Good…Now, time we take off from Karakura Town and to Belmont Village we go." Said the Ferryman.

And rowing the boat he goes…As Furio rows away for Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and George to see Karakura Town one more time until they left the park to be seeing the lake that takes them somewhere further away from home.

It was a nice ride as everyone hopes to see everyone again real soon. From Hayame's Mother and Father hope for the best, Ryuken to know that his son was doing things differently to hope that he's a worthy Quincy, Karin and Yuzu to worry about their bother as Isshin knows that his son will come back; for Tatsuki to see Orihime to wish her the best of luck for both her and Keigo hope for the best that Sonia was still alive somewhere 'to them' that their other friends will be fine too. As well as Lippie, his other kind, and the other demons to be friendly back in their world, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana to worry while of course…Don Kanonji to do his best to protect Karakura Town with Karin to aid him and Lippie with his other good demons. Hey, seems fair there, right? With all of this to happen to hope for the best for our heroes to do the rest now to finally begin.

A nice water boat ride this was to see the sun rising, the animals roaming around the lake waters, plants to pop out, to going through a tunnel to get dark until they got out to a whole new area to be in, and such to be out of Karakura Town in seconds. Magic by the Ferryman's doing. For them to be there in the village-like type of neighborhood to believe in monsters and such, for they've arrive to the Belmont Village. At long last. And what a view it was for them to be seeing all of this, and the villagers to see the new heroes/visitors to arrive at long last. Nice place they have there.

"Wow! Look at this, you guys!" Orihime was amazed. "Is like we're in a different world that's like from a fairy tale."

"It does." Said Chad.

"It's like a regular town of Ichigo's." surprised Renji.

"It has things like they do in the area." Same with Rukia. "But more with the old times to live in the woods with magic, I can feel it all around the place."

"I think it's lovely in a cool way." Said Hayame. "Isn't it, Uryu?"

Uryu was blushing for him and Hayame to be hugging each other to say the same thing, while adjusting his glasses.

"That it does, Hayame, I agree."

"Really? Let me see."

As Kon was trying to have a better look at the view, Jinta and Ururu look at each other try pushing him off the boat as they count together to do it.

"One…Two…Three!" the two said at the same time.

And splash! Down goes Kon to get soak in the lake to look like he was drowning, but he wasn't. Trying to swim back to shore, only for Ririn, Kurodo and Noba to grab some long sticks to do something for the little Modsoul. I think he's been torcher too much, huh?

"Ah! Help me! Help me! I'm drowning here! Ririn! Kurodo! Noba! Don't you three just sit there, help me back on the boat!" Kon begged of the other three Modsouls.

But…Kon was getting whack by the three like some piñata repeatedly for Jinta to be laughing and Ururu was clapping.

"You're on the shallow end of the lake, stupid!" said Ririn.

"And for that, this serves you right." And Kurodo.

With a couple of hits for Furio to lift Kon back up to be dried off after that for Noba aids him afterwards.

"Okay, you two. He's got the message." Noba said.

Kon was happy to get dried off too much by Tessai's doing next to make his day bad so far.

"I got this!" he said while cleaning. "Jinta. Ururu. Next time, you two learn your place."

"AAAAAH! I rather have a pretty girl dry me off instead of a man!"

Feeling ashamed and cleaned off now for Kon for Ririn and Kurodo to laugh at him, the boat comes to the harbor side to make a stop to arrive at their destinations at long last. For Furio and George get off first to get the things out for everyone to get off the boat next, one at a time.

"We've arrived." He said. "Glad to aid you all for I will join in battle to the Soul Society once your training's complete as I will aid the others to row my boat them from one place to another. Thank you for riding the Ferryman's boat, now please get up carefully to exit out to the Belmont Village you go." Furio bows to everyone. "George, I leave the rest to you now."

With Ferryman shaking hands with the Master Liberian to part ways, he aids the others to follow him to walk to the path and in to the village on foot now.

"Thank you, old friend, see you soon." Said George to tell the others on what to do next. "Now then, this way please, everyone. To the village. Just follow me to the path and don't part from each other." The Master Liberian leads the others for them to follow him, follow the leader 'I guess'.

"I'm going, hold your horses…!" Ichigo complain.

For Orihime looked happy to gently push Ichigo from behind to get going.

"Come on, Ichigo! We got to get a move on. I want to see the place." She said with joy.

"Orihime, don't push. I can walk."

For them to leave, Uryu and Hayame to hold each other, Jinta and Ururu to run up, Tessai, Urahara, and Yoruichi walked together, Chad follows, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba got going, and Renji tries to hold Rukia's hand.

"Ah…Shall we go, Rukia?" he asks her.

"Huh?" Rukia sees him to catch up to the others. "Good thinking, Renji, let's get going."

Keep trying, dude. Orihime's doing the same thing with Ichigo. For Renji to try his hardest, while Kon runs up to catch up to her and everyone else.

"Aaah! Hold me, Rukia! Orihime! Hayame! Come on…! Wait for me, ladies! Don't leave me!"

"(What was that all about?)" question Renji to follow the rest. "(Keep on trying, Renji. Soon enough, it'll happen like Sonia said it will for me.)"

And off they went up the path for George to lead them all the way to the village 'to look like a normal neighborhood thing of houses and other things of an everyday thing to do shopping from person to shipping wise. Well protected to have some type of barrier around their village to keep Dracula and his demons out; for their arrival for other that were farm animals, dogs, cats, hard working men, women 'for most', and lots of children to stare at the others to be strangers to them. But some to see them as friends to Sonia and Richard, if only if Alucard didn't betray them…At the welcoming gate opens to close once they all entered, for the Mayor 'with blonde hair, glasses, and black clothing welcomes them all' for George told them what has happened lately to have some hope left.

"Greetings, Master Liberian. Greetings to all of you, friends of Sonia and Richard Belmont. We thank you for aiding us all to stop Dracula and his hellish demons." said the Mayor. "For I'm the Mayor of this village, the Belmont Village. Within a month to be training to go into this Soul Society to fight the rest from there will do wonders for all of us real soon, so become stronger for all of us to save Richard. As for Alucard who betrayed us all, do stop him soon."

"One thing at a time, Mayor Sir." Said George to shake hands with him. "We'll do our very best, even for both me and Furio too."

They seem to know each other very well to be happy to meet in person again.

"But of course, so feel free to make yourselves at home. Shelter, food, bathing, fresh clothes, and our needs will be there for all of you. Any friend to Sonia and an enemy of Dracula too, is a friend of ours. Also, your secrets on your powers stays between all of us."

"Great, way to let us trust you all after saying something like that…" Ichigo gets hit in the head by Rukia. "Hey! Rukia!"

"Ichigo, show some respect." She said. "I mean, really."

I think for the people at this village are all trust worthy, scared from Dracula but good people to be warriors to spell makers too. Soon enough, that's where Sonia, Richard, Maria, and former Alucard's master and protector of the Belmont Village Master Keigo Shu appears to see the other heroes of Karakura Town to greet them next to help them in training of their Belmont powers next for the next month. Cool!

"At last you all have arrive to our village. I welcome you all, friends of Sonia Belmont…Or rather, Yamamoto. A proud half Belmont and Soul Reaper, truly amazing." Said Shu to greet each Team Ichigo one at a time. "Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo. Soul Reapers, both Rukia and Renji. Six Princess, Orihime, Strong Right Arm, Chad. Last Quincy, Uryu. Harpy half breed, Hayame. The four mighty Modsouls, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba. Former Captains from Squad Two and Twelve, Yoruichi and Urahara. Former Kido master, Tessai. Young trainees, Jinta and Ururu. And the Master Liberian, George. All of your help will mean wonders to stop Dracula and ending his curse for good if we all work together." He said to lead them on a tour. "Come, I wish to show all of you around before each of you can settle down to train a little at a time for today."

Shu has a very good point there to have everything for him to show them – bathing house, laundry room, boys to girls houses to stay in like a cabin, kitchen room, gym areas from outside and inside, gaming to movie room with TV of other channels, library room, and lots of different shopping areas. Lots of things that they have, you know? For Shu to show and tell all about it to finally getting settle in for a while…As Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu set up shop 'to make some money' while still in training. Yoruichi explore a bit more to be in her cat form, Chad checks out the gaming room, Renji and Rukia to find their rooms, George talks to Shu alone, as Hayame and Uryu sat down for a bit at the park of the place, as Orihime takes Ichigo to go on a date type to walk around the village for a bit.

"Okay, everyone!" said Urahara while working. "Let's take five and…get back to the real stuff in a bit. You heard Shu and the Mayor, make yourselves at home. While I get some money!"

Show off…As Renji 'tries to spend some time with Rukia', Orihime takes Ichigo on a tour. So far, so good for them.

"Give me a break-!" Orihime calms Ichigo down once she holds his hand.

"Come on, Ichigo, let's have a look around the place together. Let's settle in and relax before we can train." She said. "(This my chance to have Ichigo to myself! What joy!)"

"Huh? (Damn, Orihime, your hands are so soft…)" he hides his feelings towards Orihime. "I guess so. But let me walk this time."

I guess with that going on for Ririn see three couples having so far for others even for Ichigo to be liking Orihime a lot more than a friend to him.

"Grr…! Serious?! First Rukia and now Orihime?!"

Kurodo and Noba try to calm their friend down.

"Ah…"

Kurodo does it for Noba to say something first, or tries to.

"Take it easy, Ririn. I don't think you and Ichigo wouldn't work out." He said. "I'm just saying-!"

Ririn got mad to kick Kurodo down and Noba to get karate chop to the head by her. She was jealous over nothing!

"No!" she said in anger to feel ashamed. "I never said I like Ichigo like that…! I just…"

"Then you should know the difference between loving someone and being friends with them already!" Kon tells Ririn the truth. "Look at me! I have to get any girl until one of them loves me back in no time." He moves away from both Ririn's karate chopping and kicking just in time. "Hey! Grow up already, will ya?!"

Well, seems Ririn was heartbroken now to make her cry without admitting to the other three.

"You three boys will never understand on how I feel…I hate you all!"

Poor little Modsoul girl…seems that she runs off in to the woods of the Belmont Village a bit further from the barrier for Hayame to see what was going on to go find Ririn on her own, to hug Uryu to be back for him later.

"(Well, that's not good…) Uryu, I need to do something. I'll be back later." She said. "I promise! I need to help out a friend."

Uryu allows it that has something to do with the four Modsouls…

"If you say so."

Something tells me that he walks around the village to tell Ichigo about this soon enough. As Kurodo and Noba felt bad to go find Ririn from the path she ran off to and try to cheer her up, Kon does the same thing for Hayame to follow. Oh, boy…Unaware that there were two following them. Huh…? As Kurodo and Noba heard something to make them lose track and to lose directions on where Ririn went to and go somewhere else instead, but Kon kept going the right way as the same with Hayame to catch up to the little guy to go to the right path.

"Kon! Hey, Kon! Wait up! I'm coming too!" she said. "Why are you going after Ririn?"

"Huh? Hayame?" Kon was confused but he was happy at the same time. "What are you doing…? Not that I don't mind you coming along to keep me company."

Hayame just stay aside Kon so he wouldn't do anything perverted to her breasts, legs, or look under her skirt.

"Save your flattery for later. I saw Ririn running off to be upset and then Kurodo and Noba have both gone missing. So I wanted to help, I wish to tag along if that's all right with you."

"Fine with me, let's go!" Kon leads Hayame to follow him to find Ririn. "And just so you know, Ririn's not my type! I'm just helping out a friend because Ririn needs to get over her crush on Ichigo that won't happen. Sad, but its true."

Hayame understood to show that Kon cares for everyone.

"Right. (Don't worry, Kon, you are caring besides a bit of a pervert yourself.)" she said only to herself to keep in mind.

Searching for Ririn to be spying on the two on top of every single tree she goes on to and such to see how Hayame and Kon try to find her. Confused on why they were trying to help her out, for them to be hearing something to sound odd…Lost in the woods for the two, they soon see some animals to approach at some type of light up ahead to be a kind-hearted feeling to go to that direction for Ririn to follow Kon and Hayame since they headed to that direction. So where was Kurodo and Noba at right now?

"Look, Noba! I think I see her, up on that tree!" Kurodo calls up to Ririn. "Hello?! Ririn? Are you up there?"

Noba sees something else than just Ririn.

"I don't think that's her." He said.

"But it must be, she's coming down right now."

"She can fly?" surprised Noba.

For them to see the other male Modsouls' view of the two to see something else instead to let out a big scream…Oh, boy. As for the noise for Ririn to hear that from the direction she was following both Hayame and Kon were going 'to think if Kurodo and Noba would be all right', to then sees that it was a girl who looked upset while sitting near the lake with some animal friends of hers to be kind hearted. At least not too cheesy for her to be a princess like Snow White of Sleepy Beauty; Maria Renard was there to fight very well but after what she has heard of Richard to be under Dracula's spell, Alucard betraying them all, and Sonia was a Soul Reaper to be training, what was there for her to do now? Just standing alone with the animals, Hayame and Kon hide near a rock to see who it was to their surprise, same with Ririn to overhear everything.

Maria Renard is a character in the Castlevania series. She is a young vampire huntress and a distant relative of the Belmont Clan. She is only twelve years old at the time she makes her first appearance in the series, yet she has already mastered the use of magic spells, animal spirits for familiars, and the four celestial beasts.

In 1796, Richter vanished under the light of a full moon. Maria immediately set out to find her guardian and friend with no idea of where to start. After a year of searching, in 1797, Dracula's Castle reappeared as if to show her the way. While she set out to Dracula's Castle once again, unbeknownst to her, Alucard, the dhampir son of Dracula who had put himself under an eternal sleep after defeating his father with Richter's ancestor, Trevor Belmont, three hundred years earlier, was mysteriously awoken from his slumber. Alucard also set out to the castle with the intent of destroying it and preventing Dracula's revival.

Maria and Alucard would meet several times while pursuing their separate goals. Maria was surprised to find another "human" in the castle, but when Alucard introduced himself at her request and explained what his goal was, she decided to trust him and both went their separate ways.

Maria had trouble getting around the castle after that, as its very form seemed different than the last time she was there. When she met up with Alucard again, she asked him about it and he explained that the castle itself was a creature of chaos and that it could take many forms. With this in mind, she continued her search.

She later witnessed a battle between Alucard and a Hippogryph and was very impressed by the strength he had shown during the battle. She decided to ask Alucard to help her find Richter, or at least let her know if he ran across him. Alucard agreed, although she did not like what he had to say about him once he did encounter him. He had told her that he was in league with Dracula and claimed to be the lord of the castle. Maria was relieved that Richter was indeed alive and in the castle, but couldn't believe what Alucard had said about him, so she left in a hurry to find out for herself. She eventually found out that what Alucard was saying was the truth, but she knew he was being controlled somehow. She was not confident in her own ability to face and defeat Richter, however, and she decided to test Alucard's strength to determine if he was up to the task. Alucard was able to defeat her and she entrusted saving Richter to him. She pleaded for him not to harm Richter, but both agreed he had to be stopped, so she gave him the Holy Glasses to enable him to see through evil illusions.

Alucard faced off against Richter in the Castle Keep, but was now able to see the mysterious orbs that allowed the dark priest, Shaft, to control Richter, and in the middle of their battle, he destroyed them, thus releasing Richter from his spell. While Alucard chased Shaft into an inverted castle in order to prevent Dracula's resurrection, Maria helped the wounded Richter escape from the castle. They went to a ridge a safe distance from the castle and waited for Alucard to finish his task. As they watched the castle crumble in the aftermath of Alucard's victory, Alucard met up with them at that ridge in order to bid them farewell. He told them that his blood was cursed and that the world would be better off to be rid of him, and he departed to return to his deep slumber. This was unacceptable to Maria, who had developed a strong affection toward Alucard and could not imagine him not being a part of her life. After Richter assured her that it was fine, she set out to convince him to stay.

"Ooo…! Another beautiful woman-!" Hayame pulls Kon away in time with her leg to keep quiet.

"Kon, stay quiet. You're not supposed to go up to a stranger like her. She looks upset, we don't want to make it worse." She said to have a better look. "Just who is she anyways?"

"I want to know where Ririn is. I hope she doesn't scare that lady over there." He said. "Okay, Hayame. Answer me this, what is someone like her doing out of the village?"

Just as the two kept on spying, only to hear someone talking to them to be Maria's voice.

"Please come out. There's no use hiding from me."

Panicking at first for Hayame and Kon, only to see that Maria wasn't going to do anything to them to come out of hiding for Ririn to fall on top of Kon to save her from the landing there 'since the tree branch broke'.

"Ririn, there you are." Surprised Hayame. "You're okay."

"Get off!" Kon pushes Ririn off him. "Were you in that tree this whole time?!"

Ririn acts tough in front of everyone else.

"So, what if I was?! Huh?! None of your business! Why did you two followed me?!" she asked.

Hayame says something first before Kon can to move him aside.

"We were worried about you, Ririn. For me and Kon was too." She explains. "I don't know if Ichigo's right for you. He and Orihime are kind of…dating. And Rukia of course sees Ichigo as a friend/brother and sister type of thing. That's all. And he has you as a friend. Love can hurt sometimes, but life goes on when you find someone better in the future. Maybe for you Kurodo, Noba, and Kon will too one day."

"Really…?" surprised Ririn to hide her feelings too. "Ah…I get it, I guess. For me, Kurodo, and Noba that is, it does make sense. But for Kon, forget it." She hears Kon mumble something about her to get angry a little to overhear. "Come again, pervert?"

"I mean-!" he changes the subject. "…I guess when you put it that way, yes. But running away won't solve any problems."

Soon Maria speaks up to say something about running away to solve your problems 'speaking of which'…Besides Ririn feeling a bit better, it was Maria's turn now. You know, because of her friends and one betrayal from Alucard? Yeah, that.

"What's the point of not solving problems if it just happens to ruin everything?! I'm scared about Sonia's safety to almost losing her, Alucard has betray us all, Dracula and his army are trying to beat us to ruling this planet, and…that monster has Richard Belmont under his curse to fight against us to be the love of my life-!" Maria covers her mouth too late in shame. "Oh, no…I'm so sorry. That came out wrong."

Now Kon and Hayame sees the problem with Maria to try reasoning with her, and hear some type of roaring kind of sound. Could it be from something flying at Kurodo and Noba to make a run for it from back in the forest and screaming for their lives. Well, the three here a little bit of both. Anyways, you two…talk some sense in to Maria already!

"But wait!"

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true!" Maria talks back. "I was going to fight in this war to finally ending the curse, but we all just fight and die! All of us! So what's the point-?!" she was then smacked by Ririn.

"Calm down!"

Surprising both Kon and Hayame to say something to Ririn at the same time…

"Ririn-!" the two were shocked.

"Wait, Kon! Hayame!" she stops them. "I got this." Ririn talks to Maria while grabbing some water to place a cloth to clean her face with some animals helping her out. "Listen, you're Maria Renard, right? Sonia and Alucard-! I mean both her and Richard's best friend?"

Seems that she has heard all about Ichigo's friends from her master to know that they were real to see 'some of them' up close right now.

"Yes. Yes, I am, Maria Renard, the youngest daughter of the Renard Sisters. And you must be Sonia's friends that she's been training for the war, correct?"

"That we are. Ririn, of the Bount hunter Modsouls, that's me. And that's Hayame Yoko the Harpy and Kon another Modsoul fighter…and a pervert." She said laughing at Kon. "Look, Maria, there's nothing to feel ashamed about anything. We will save Richard and you'll have him to love and to see Sonia again, and not to mention getting back at Alucard after what he has done to all of us. He has the nerve to work for his so call father, that traitor! Is like how I was with Ichigo, but…I know that he has found someone else to love, and for me to make sure of that with someone else one day! I got friends to be good or stupid ones to care for me to see that running away doesn't help and neither should you, Maria. Your animal friends seem to know that too, look around you."

That's true. Maria does have some fighting powers to control the skills of an animal and a friend to be by her side. To see that she still has Sonia, Howey 'wherever he was right now', and Richard to soon be saved and to admit her feelings to him once he's freed. She must stop hiding from her fears, to fight back. No more running away. Seeing herself in a reflection of a lake, Maria knows what to do now.

"Wait…You're right, Ririn, I see that now…" Maria then stops to hear Kurodo and Noba's screams to come running with the strange noise to be someone familiar to her. "Howey!"

"Howey?" both Kon and Hayame were lost.

As Kurodo and Noba both trip in the bushes to fear the creature to be after them, only that Maria knows who it was. An Snow Owl. It was Howey, a powerful type of demon-like owl and a friend/pet to Maria as her partner with powers. Seems that he wasn't after the two Modsouls, he was just trying to find Maria on which he did to be happy to see Maria again.

"Oh, Howey? There you are." She hugs her friend. "Were you worried about me to try finding me with those two friends of Ririn's helping you out? Such a good bird you are."

Aw…touching moment for a friend of a human and animal are as best friends. Nice to see, only…to hear a monster-like sound to fear Howey to be on guard and wasn't him this time or the other animals 'for they hide in fear from the strange sound'.

"So that's Howey the Owl that you have there, Maria." Hayame said to hear a strange noise. "Hold on, that wasn't him making that weird noise?"

"No." answered Maria. "He just makes bird sounds only."

"And those screams weren't coming from both Kurodo and Noba." Kon pointed out.

Yep, it can't be them either. Then who could it be…?

"If it wasn't those two or Howey, then who's is it?" question Ririn to see something appear within the skies to roar louder. "Ah…you guys…?"

Out of the skies appears one of Dracula's monsters to send out to kill Sonia's friends while collecting lots of souls and blood. For one being Renon, the Devil. You know like the boss from Castlevania 64…He sounds like a mad-goat with a dark deeper voice to roar.

Renon, an enterprising demon with gentlemanly manners, had a unique take on the 1844. Historically, individuals from all walks of life have found their way into Dracula's stronghold. Their reasons were disparate: some were lost, others kidnapped, and even a few explored the castle's depths to confront Dracula. No matter their objective, those people needed supplies. Picking up one of these scrolls would summon Renon with a briefcase of goods at the ready. Renon resorted to mercantilism as 'it is shameful for a demon to be working, one needs gold even in Hell these days', suggesting that Renon was willing to sacrifice his commitment to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, sloth, to make a living. A goat-like devil with armor, a spear, armor on, and floating in the air with no legs looks freaky and was ready to kill, he stabbed and burned a lot of cows so far to throw them on the ground, gross!

Renon is a demon salesman from Konami's Castlevania video game series. He appears as a non-playable character in Castlevania (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, both of which were published on the Nintendo 64 in the late nineties.

Renon, an enterprising demon with gentlemanly manners, had a unique take on the 1844 reappearance of Castlevania. Historically, individuals from all walks of life have found their way into Dracula's stronghold. Their reasons were disparate: some were lost, others kidnapped, and even a few explored the castle's depths to confront Dracula. No matter their objective, those people needed supplies. While the odd Roast Beef found in broken pillars was enough to satisfy the most resourceful adventurer, Renon guessed that there might be a niche market he could exploit. Thus, he distributed several contracts throughout the castle and its grounds. Picking up one of these scrolls would summon Renon with a briefcase of goods at the ready. Renon resorted to mercantilism as "it is shameful for a demon to be working, one needs gold even in Hell these days", suggesting that Renon was willing to sacrifice his commitment to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, sloth, in order to make a living.

" **Well, now…Enemies to Lord Dracula I see…"** he counts. **"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and lots of animals, more to kill!"** Renon uses his spear to throw to the ground to create lightening out of the skies. **"By the orders of Lord Dracula himself, I demand you all to die to give your souls and blood to me!"**

From one snap of his fingers for lightening to crash down on the seven and the animals to set half the forest on fire 'since they were outside of the barrier from the village' for the animals to flee for their lives. Hayame goes in to her Harpy form, with spear of her own, and Belmont powers to take on Renon to stop him in a flight of fighting type of battle.

"(Crap! That devil's going to burn the entire forest down if he keeps this up! I got to stop him!)" she takes flight. "Kon! Ririn! Try to cover me!" she uses her spear to create wind with her wings to stop Renon while using his armor to shield himself. "Hey, goat face! Back off! You got no right to create a forest fire!"

Trying to create more fire of red and blue flames to surround Hayame with to be distracted.

" **Sorry, you were saying? I find this to be a little entertainment to me. But if you don't like it then that's fine! Let's spare fight instead for you against me, girlie. Think fast!"**

For Renon to use his spear to swing it around to blow Hayame away to throw it like a boomerang to push her aside to almost falling…a hole was made. To save Hayame in time to keep on flying, all thanks to Ririn's doing making an illusion to look like Hayame was flying to her doom, but she didn't. To then have water come at Renon to feel real, it was Ririn's doing again.

"You're up, Kon!" she kicks him in the air.

"Ah! Warn me next time…!" Kon gets his wand out to fire a big one while being thrown like a ball. "Right back at you, goat-man!"

Firing some blasters from the wand to hit Renon in the face a little, to see that the water illusion wasn't real to use his fire flames to try burning Kon a little to miss and Ririn a bit burned for Kon to use some water from the lake from his wand to save her in time, and Kurodo and Noba to be running away to put the fire out in time 'but Hayame uses her wings to create more wind to stop it'. Seeing the danger, Renon was hard to beat to cause more trouble all over the forest and their lives to stop the fire and the demon himself.

" **Nice try! But it's going to take more than tricks, wands, and bird power to stop me. And with what? Four lively dolls? I'm so scared."** Renon laughs to have his staff return to his hands. **"Come now. I can still fight you all."**

As Maria and Howey try grabbing a bucket of water to put the fire out of the forest as fast as they could, it was spreading too fast! The others will be burned alive or killed by Renon's doing if this keeps up. As hope was almost loss…That's when arrows come flying out to hit the water to make an explosion to go off, it was Uryu and his Quincy powers for his light saber does the rest for a whirlwind of waters to stop the rest in time to put the fire out.

"Who did…?" ask Kurodo.

"That?" same with Noba.

Hayame knew who it was to her surprise to fire other shots at Renon to shield himself to block the rest with his flames every second at a time.

"It's Uryu!" Hayame said with joy.

For him to appears to keep on firing at Renon without stopping.

"I thought I sense something outside of the village, I guess I was right. You okay, Hayame?" he asked.

Hayame fights Renon again in a staff battle to sword fight-like battle for the demon to use his armor of a shield spell to block Uryu's attacks.

"I am and the rest of us are thanks to you!"

Only…For Ichigo to step in from the strong winds from his staff to jump in from above 'and in his Soul Reaper form' to cut his armor in half for the spell was no more. Nice one!

" **Ah! Two more of you?!"** shock Renon.

Right on time, Ichigo. Both he and Uryu rush to the scene from the looks of it to even destroy Renon's staff to break it.

"Yeah, there's us two now, making nine." He said to point out his Zanpakto at the demon's face. "Having a forest fire to kill my friends and some animals, that's low for your level for a twisted demon if you ask me."

Ririn and Kon cheered with joy to be happy to see both Uryu and Ichigo to arrive at the scene.

"It's Ichigo!" Ririn was happy.

"And Uryu too!" same with Kon.

For the two Modsouls to cover Uryu, Ichigo, and Hayame to fight on against Renon 'while Kurodo and Noba protected the animals and Maria and Howey to be happy to stop the fire', but stopping Renon was the next thing to do.

"Looks like its five against one now, you demon." Hayame said to show her staff. "If Dracula wants us dead, he can come here and do it himself! While you die to deliver a message to your master."

Renon then had some sparks all over the others to make one final move to move up in the air to be flying, to then make one to be on fire to fly around to try burning them to death. Oh, boy…This demon was angry now.

" **Why you…! That's it! No one makes a fool out of me! Not unless it's my Lord!"** Renon was move around to attack the five for he was way too fast. **"Just try to stop me now, enemies to Lord Dracula! Go on! If any of you can! I like to see you try to touch me while I'm on fire!"**

Way too fast for Ichigo to almost got burned to duck, same with Uryu to move away for Hayame to fly her boyfriend out of danger and herself; same with Ririn and Kon couldn't attack at him, as Noba and Kurodo were trapped in a circle of fire all over the grounds. Only for Maria and Howey had to do something on what Ririn was saying from earlier – from her love to save Richard, seeing Sonia again, stopping both Alucard and Dracula. She powers up to ask for her animal friends for some help to power up; along with Howey for them to join forces to fight back again. Oh, here we go…

"Howey, let's do it."

As the owl nodded, the two get to work. As Renon comes at the nine for another fire blast attack to not miss this time.

" **Now, all of you burn-! What?"** Renon stops from a water spray from the lake to slow him down a little to see that it was Maria's doing. **"Wait…How did you do that?"**

Yep! Maria has the power to use abilities to any type of animals to fight as her powers and Howey to move fast as her offense moves for long range, and her to do magic and combat skills. So cool! It was there turn to fight now.

"You wish to know? Then allow for Howey and me to show you." She said. "My animal friends, help us stop the demon who works for Dracula. Lend me your strengths!"

And so, they do to cooling off Renon with more water for the others were saved. For Maria was a whale to splash the waters with a tail from every spirit to image it in her head, to moving fast like a cheetah to create sand to blind Renon's eyes long enough for Howey to fly in to moving fast to cut down the demon to fall once his wings were both cut off; for this demon was now in pain for Maria to kick the demon next with some kangaroo moves to pinning Renon down to be heavy as an elephant for his powers to lose the fire to make lightening 'by accident' to come down on him instead. And to be out of his control now since he was socked with water thanks to Uryu, Ichigo, Hayame, and Kon's team work to send the water splashing on Renon's body once more. Allowing Maria to glide 'or fly like an eagle' and away from the demon for him to be stroke by his own attack. Owned!

"It's a hit!" Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba said together.

" **What a shocking end for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

Lame thing to say before dying, huh? Well, Renon was down to disappear after that and Maria and Howey did well, to be back in the game again. Nice! At least the animals and the forest was saved for Noba and Kurodo both passed out to be tired after what they been through today for the two heroes of the day to aid the two Modsouls 'it was the least they can do'. For Ichigo to see Maria and Howey in person to know who they were from what Sonia told about her friend to the others a while ago.

"Thanks for the save…Ah, Maria and your owl friend, right?" he asked. "I take it that you'll be joining us in battle then?"

That would be a big yes on that part, Ichigo. Maria and Howey had a long talk to both the Mayor and Shu about her behavior for she was upset, they understand to allow her to fight on for the war to be done. Good to know. Also, the animals will be well protected from the barrier to be bigger there. Dracula will still watch on his enemies…As everyone were all settle at the village to relax, train, and such to meet with Maria hours later and the villagers were happy to see her feeling better now to see Sonia's other friends, their training will soon start in a few minutes to thank Kon and Ririn the most to befriend her and Howey to help the Modsouls as much as he could. Smart bird.

"I'm glad to welcome you all to my home. I hope that my training will be helpful for you two and your friends, Ririn and Kon."

The two smiled to do well today without their bodies to use sometimes.

"It was nothing, Maria." Kon tries acting like a lady's man again. "If there's anything you need, I'm here for you the most."

Ririn making Kon trip to then make it up by shaking and laughing about it, she says something to Maria next to be caring to see that everything was fine for Ichigo to still care for Ririn as a dear friend to him.

"It was nothing really. You reminded me of myself. I guess we both learned something today after fighting against Dracula's monster together too. Right, Kon?" she asks him.

"Yeah, what she said. Glad you're feeling better."

Seems that Kon was happy to have a friend like Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba deep down. Same with Ririn the most.

"Same here." Said Ririn. "See, Maria? If I can learn something, then we know that you can face with your troubles to not run away from them anymore. You'll see Sonia soon and Richard to rescue too like we promised."

As Maria to smile to see that there was hope, she says this to Ririn with joy.

"Yes."

Looks like all was good for everyone to get ready for some training to do…Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai for Maria and Howey to join in as Shu will aid them to control the Belmont powers. Soon for George and Furio to join in later on too. For some of them to have it…As Uryu and Hayame to see that another new friend or two to join with the others, seems that there was some hope left to keep going to for a better tomorrow.

"(I guess you can change a person to show them that we never give up on anything. For Maria and Ririn today, I'm glad neither of them loss hope to keep on going for better or for worse. Mom. Dad. Watch me, because I got a life for friends, power, and Uryu for who I love to save this world to not give up on anything.)" she said to herself to look at the birds to be flying by. "(Yeah…This is going to be a fun month training, and then the war to stop Dracula at the Soul Society. I'll be ready for it with my powers!)"

Uryu gently pulls Hayame's arm to get going to the training grounds to do outside with the others right away and since they were in their gym clothes to that they brought with them.

"Hayame, let's go. It's time to train." He said. "We'll do more dating you and I afterwards. We only got a month, remember?"

Hayame gets back to reality to do just that along with her boyfriend's side Uryu to get to it.

"Oh, right! Let's go then. (Sonia, we'll see you in a month. We got monsters, a step-brother of yours who needs saving, and the world to be saved real soon.)"

And for that…Team Ichigo with new friends begin their training back in the World of the Living at the Belmont Village. With some of the monsters that Dracula send out to kill, they got their work to be done, as a team of friends, family, or for love. For Furio, Maria, and Howey…we welcome those three to the team as George is now as well. It's about time we get to see Maria Renard at long last and what her powers were to be very useful in battle like her master Shu to have some skills of a Belmont to be a fan of to remember their skills from back then. Lots of it…Animal skills, like Vixen from the DC comics, I wish I had powers like that myself. Now that would be cool.


	35. Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Seems that for the next months to be about two days now…at the Belmont Village where Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba; along with George, Furio, Maria, and Howey all train together to learn more on how to control some of their Belmont powers. And the rest to get stronger too. For Master Keigo Shu shows them the ropes, while at the same time for the Mayor to have them to protect everyone else of their home from anymore of Dracula's attacks. Or his monsters! Even with the barrier up, you'll never know when he'll come back for more. So,we'll get back to them from time to time and more events to happen for them again later. They were doing good so far to have their powers with weapons to use – with only…Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Maria with Howey, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba don't have their Belmont powers activated 'yet'. Yet. Or do they? What about George the Master Liberian and/or Furio the Ferryman? Hmm...Maybe later.

Anyways, it's time we get back to the Soul Society for Sonia to be doing well with her training too while having less pains so far from the curse. From fighting movements, speed, Kido spells of Water things to heal, defend, attack, trapping, and firing to also wait for her Zanpakto to fully awaken as she practices swinging it 'and still wait for her egg to hatch any time soon'. But in the past two days, another one of Dracula's monsters, two of them were attacking the area of the Rukon District to hurt innocent lives. Who or what could they be…? For Dracula's fun to send out Richard again, as he contacts him through his crystal ball to ask his puppet for a favor.

"(Hmm…So this is what the Soul Society looks like, not bad, Sonia, nice place to hide in. Clever and a beautiful girl…)" he contacts Richard from his mind telepathy-wise. "Richard, listen well. I want for you to show yourself to Sonia besides capturing my bride for me the next time you see her."

Richard reads his boss loud and clear from the magic he had within him of darkness.

"Lord Dracula? Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I wish to say hello again to Sonia before bringing her back safe and sound to me. But…I wish to watch how her new friends fight against my minions. The two that you have with you right now to cause some trouble on the other parts of the Soul Society. Are we clear on that?"

Seems that Dracula wants that to happen to give Richard a plan to carry out for him to draw Sonia and her friends of the other Soul Reapers by getting their attentions. Not good!

"As you command, Lord Dracula." said the mind controlled Richard Belmont. "Leave the rest to the three of us."

For now, Dracula waits to be reading and drinking his fresh blood throughout the night then to talk to Richard again real soon.

"Very good. Until then… (It's time to give out a big hello to the people of the Soul Society. I've found it…And her.)" said the Dark Prince himself.

For Dracula to be pleased with this plan, as elsewhere in another room of his lair...Succubus overheard everything to be going on to anger her the more she sees of Sonia's face a lot to have her killed to love the vampire king instead.

" **(Grrr…! Belmont Girl!)"** she uses her thorns to stab a goblin to death in seconds from her anger. **"(I'll let my Lord Dracula warn to our enemies about us striking back for today, but the next time I go out, I will not miss…I better think of a plan to end her quickly soon enough. And not just him, maybe Lord Dracula's half breed son too…two accidents in one day, I can hardly wait.)"** Succubus laughs to fly off afterwards.

Not good…! For morning to finally arrive for Sonia to wake up early to have some breakfast to start off a brand new day for the other members of Squad Thirteen also ate too 'like Kiyone and Sentaro'. For Sonia to be happy to have her life to be going well in the Soul Society so far to also fall in love with the Captain himself of Squad Thirteen, Ukitake. I know, right? They make such a wonderful couple.

"Sonia!" he comes up from behind to start hugging and kissing her. "Good morning! How did you sleep, sweetie?"

"Jushiro!" Sonia was caught by surprise to be smiling. "Oh, you're such a cutie pie."

"Well, that's because I fell in love with the most beautiful girl ever…"

For the others to finish eating to give Sonia and their captain some privatize, but Kiyone and Sentaro to see…For them to be smiling at their friend to be happy to see their captain very happy to find true love.

"Ah…Kiyone? Sentaro? Why are you two staring at me?" she asks them.

For they go on to say it, for Kiyone and Sentaro like to keep Sonia safe and Ukitake as well.

"So, Sonia…you and the Captain…Are in love?!" Kiyone asks her.

"Huh?!"

To her shocking surprise to be blushing right now, Sonia was for those two to guess that part right on the dot.

"We knew that you were!" said the happy Sentaro. "We knew that would happen to our new best friend. I knew it all along."

Soon Kiyone and Sentaro started to argue back and forth 'again' on who was right and who was wrong for nothing.

"What are you talking about, Sentaro? I was right. It's a woman's intuition."

"Fat chance, Kiyone! I was right to see our Captain looking so happy, so there."

"No! I was!"

"No, me!"

Both Ukitake and Sonia looked at each other to then be looking at them to be fight at one another, and reminded them of themselves being in love. Ukitake tries to say something to his two lieutenants.

"Calm down, you two…You're both are like a marry couple in love." said Ukitake for the two say this together.

"No we don't love each other!"

Yeah, right…soon Ukitake then saying this to Sonia.

"Seeing them reminds me of us being in love."

"(No kidding…) Yep, Jushiro, it proves that they were made for each other." She agrees. "(Although they won't admit it, Kiyone and Sentaro are both good comrades and friends to me…For fighting a lot, they do care for one another.)"

That it was something like it, Sonia…Elsewhere in the Soul Society area of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad for one girl to have some time carrying for some children in the Rukon District, for she was known as Ayame. With long blue hair, in a red ribbon, and wearing a white and red komodo to be caring for everyone and animals too for all of them to love her 'for Ayame's important for something later on'; as Momo was just thinking about Sonia to see her today after checking on her squad members to do well without a captain. Getting over that Sosuke who was a traitor to break her heart, same with Izuru with Gin to take care of Squad Three to get over with, for he hopes that Momo was doing the same thing 'besides Hisagi too at Squad Nine to lose Kaname to care for the team now'. So much to be going on for them to be seeing each other and they both got a report from Yamamoto to have a look at the area where Dracula's two monsters were attacking everyone at the Rukon District, close to where Ayame was living in for them to get one more person to be running in to Squad Thirteen.

"Momo?"

"Hi, Izuru." She said while running. "I take it that you've got the message too?"

"I did." He answers back. "We're going to need some help on this one besides us two. But who else can we ask for? Hisagi's busy taking care of his squad members."

Trying to think very hard, Momo thought of someone who can help and can fight with them now to go to a different direction instead.

"I know! Izuru, this way!"

"Momo?" Izuru goes along with it. "Wait up! (I hope you know what you're doing, that is if she's willing to help us.)"

As Izuru and Momo runs towards the entrance of Squad Thirteen for them to ask for…yep, you guessed it! Its Sonia since she can fight in combat to use her powers of Kido spells of water so far from ignoring the Dracula's curse. Not bad…For Sonia to hang out with Ukitake, and then those two spotted both Izuru and Momo to arrive for Kiyone and Sentaro to see them.

"Captain Ukitake sir! Sonia!" Sentaro reports in. "Squad members from Three and Five, for both lieutenants Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori have arrived."

They see the approaching to the gates to see them.

"Momo. Izuru. How's it going, you two?" ask Kiyone. "Sounds like big news to come all the way here."

Sonia knew right away that Dracula and his monsters were up to no good again to see if that was true from her two friends.

"What's up?" Sonia asks them.

Just the person they needed to see to be very serious.

"Ms. Sonia, good. You're here." Momo was happy to see her friend with Ukitake. "I hope we're not bothering you two."

Well, besides for Sonia and Ukitake to be cuddling with each other to be blushing…it seems to be fine to take a break.

"Oh, no! It's fine! I guess you need my help with something?"

"More monster attacks are still going on from west of the Rukon District area." Izuru explains. "Besides your uncle had our squad members for both Momo and I to look from north, south, and east on the other moves they might do, we can't do this alone. Since you're getting better at fighting again, we thought that you can help us out on the west side of town. You to come with us, as your Captain Ukitake and his other members to help us out along the way. Please."

Yep, Sonia feels out more trouble to have another two monsters who work for Dracula to cause trouble again to get innocent people hurt or killed for their blood and souls. And to feel out another familiar power of a Belmont, she knew that having Momo and Izuru was a good idea and they couldn't do it alone on this one. So she had to take off to get Squad Thirteen to help other members of Squads Three and Five.

"(This feeling…Big Brother?)" she comes to her senses to lend a hand. "Alright, I'll tag along." Sonia hugs and kisses Ukitake before taking off. "You can do the rest on your end, Jushiro?"

"I'll do that." He kisses and hugs her back too. "Lieutenants Kira and Hinamori, you two watch over Sonia for me and we'll catch up once we have a look around." Ukitake then tells his two lieutenants on what to do next. "Kiyone. Sentaro. Prepared to depart in four locations to lend them a hand right away. I'll be joining too."

The two get right to it to alert the other members of Squad Thirteen to do just that.

"Yes, sir!" the two said it together.

With that taken care for Sonia, Momo, and Izuru headed out first with her Zanpakto 'just in case', to leave her egg behind to keep it warm, and with her new clothing on to take off.

"Momo. Izuru. Let's move out!"

There they go, for Ukitake hopes that Sonia will be all right to catch up to her soon in no time. But first, they must work. As he, Kiyone, Sentaro, and the other Soul Reapers from Squads Three, Five, and Thirteen for each of them go to North, South, East, and West for Sonia, Izuru, and Momo to do that part as a team. Having a look around the ruin parts to know that it was the work of some monster, or rather the two of them and some people were killed; while others see the scene was mess up to see and to feel sad 'even for Ayame places flowers on their graves' as it was a nice thing, and for her to see the three Soul Reapers to arrive at the scene.

"Oh!" she was surprised. "Three Soul Reapers have come to investigate. I sure hope you can stop whoever is causing all of this."

They see Ayame just looking and acting like her cheerful self to see some little children coming up to say hello.

"Hi, Ayame!"

"Hello there, children. You're doing well today, all of you." Said Ayame to get them away from the disaster that happened. "Let's play over here, the Soul Reapers are working right now."

They do so to like them for Ayame could be witness for Sonia, Izuru, and Momo to notice her to see something…

"Ms. Sonia, Izuru and I will have a look around. Please question the witnesses for we got from one of my squad members that she saw something the other day." Momo said to Sonia.

"I can do that, sure." She does so to have a word with Ayame. "Hi. A few of my friends and I heard that you might've saw something yesterday? Is that correct?"

Ayame to hear that part for her to answer in as much as she could. She gently gets the children to eat and then places the kids somewhere she can see them.

"Yes I am. Excuse me." She tells the kids. "Alright now, snack time. Come and get them." Ayame goes back to Sonia now to talk. "Lovely children, aren't they?"

Does remind Sonia of the other children back at in the World of the Living that she helped a while back.

"(Reminds me from back at the Belmont Village, I hope they're doing well.) They are, and I take it that you helped the out. Hard for them to find new homes in the Soul Society after passing."

"It is, but I do all I can is to help the way others have when I came here…Now you were asking me about the attacks by some monsters you say?" Ayame was surprised. "Oh, dear…Not Hollows right now, correct? I heard we had things that were a made-up story, but I'm shock to see and hear some that are very real."

Yeah, but we know that the Hollows will return once the monsters and Dracula are all gone…for good that is! And for Sonia to be honest with Ayame to say a yes to there to be more than Hollows.

"I'm afraid so, Ms.-?"

"Ayame's my name who aids others in parts of town, even the poor places." She introduces herself. "And you must be new."

"I'm Sonia Yamamoto, a Soul Reaper of Squad Thirteen." said Sonia to introducing herself too. "Those are my friends over there, Momo and Izuru. We've come to find the monsters of Dracula who are reasonable for this mess. Do you know anything about the other night?"

And so, Ayame does her best to remember what happened and to hear that Count Dracula and other demons were very real. For me to put it in more details on what - she says to Sonia was this…Three times now that Richard 'who was mind controlled' appeared to cause trouble to gather some blood and souls from innocent people for his master Dracula, with a little help from two monsters to be so strong; as Ayame witness some shadow figures but to not see them completely while saving the children in time, for Ayame thought they were Hollows attacking but only to be monsters instead. Fearing for the children of their lives to keep them happy and saved in a tough area to have some parents left 'or adopted' and for Ayame only hope is for Sonia and the others to put a stop to it all. Other than the right now to be happening from getting from bad to much worse. And that's about it.

"And that's all I've seen. I hope it's helpful to you, Sonia."

Well, Ayame's honest about everyone safety to heat scary stories about Dracula 'who was the real thing' with the curse and all. Guess we get that part.

"I think it was enough information we needed, Ayame, thanks a bunch." Sonia then sees some parts of the rubble to check out next. "Okay, now for some investigation time. Excuse me, Ayame. (Wow, she's a kind person that I've ever met who reminds me of Orihime.)"

Sonia joins with Izuru and Momo to investigate the destruction sight of town to be very bloody and a mess. As Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, and the other Soul Reapers see the same thing of corpses, burned buildings, things with claw marks, and something to be crushed all over for each four sides to see it all. As the children were getting treated and care for with Ayame to keep them away from the ruined area for the three to report to each other on what they've gotten so far.

"Claw marks, crushed up things…"

"Some corpses, and burned up homes."

From Momo and Izuru to say that a few at a time to know what they were dealing with for Sonia to say the rest.

"There's no doubt about it. Dracula has send his top soldiers of two monsters to cause trouble. He not only wants me, but also all of you dead for souls and blood to collect." She explains. "Once he has some energy, to rule everything from Earth and all the worlds. The same with the curse to last forever in the darkness of his powers with no sunlight, ever. I mean, you guys should know what vampires are to not like the sunlight to die and…things might get worse if we don't do something in time. To save Ichigo, my other friends, my adopted home, and all of you! Like Ayame!" Sonia tries calming down to avoid the pain coursing in her neck a little. "Momo. Izuru. It's amazing that you two can still lead your squads like Hisagi is since…you know, the whole three captains betraying you guys. Amazing…How do you guys do it?"

For Sonia to ask that question to both Momo and Izuru in learning more, they each tell her all about it. For some good, to the bad, and then the heartbreaking times to be used to hurt them both. Well, Momo the most to be brave as Izuru was fine to feel bad for his friend.

"Ms. Sonia…Oh, it's hard to say…But for Captain Aizen at one time-!"

Izuru stops Momo in time before she gets upset again.

"Don't, Momo!" he said.

"I'm so sorry." Sonia said to feeling bad. "I forgot."

Izuru tells Sonia instead.

"I'll explain for the both of us. You see, Sonia, Momo and I are close friends with both Renji and Rukia. And at some point, with Shuhei afterwards. For the three of us, we just do our best to lead is all." Said Izuru. "For us-!"

"All five of us knew each other at the Soul Reaper Academy back then." Momo speaks up to tell Izuru that was she was fine. "Izuru, I'm okay. I thought I was going to break down, but no. I have Ms. Sonia to idolize as the best friend I've ever had like all of you. So my old captain's an enemy now to face facts, a little…"

Sonia hugs Momo to sense out her pain to make sure she keeps on going as far as she could.

"Momo...I get it. (She's just like me.)" she said. "Alucard did the same to me, Maria, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to hurt all of us to even have my step-brother brainwashed. But I'm hanging in there! And you should too, right Izuru?"

Even if Sonia loves Ukitake more than Izuru to be in love with someone else, he'll almost care deeply for her to love and as a best friend.

"Thank you, Sonia, you're right. Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tousen will pay for what they've done to all of us. And you will too against Alucard." He said to continue. "Anyways, for Momo, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, and me to both go to Soul Reaper Academy from a long time ago…"

Again, I'll make each of these two stories 'a bit' short…

First, Izuru Kira was born into a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. On the day he first entered the Shinigami Academy, he visited his parent's grave. It is there that he met fellow student Renji Abarai when he fell out a tree onto his parent's burial marker. Renji was scolded by his friend, Rukia Kuchiki, for falling asleep in the tree. Upon entrance into the academy, Izuru was placed in the special accelerated class alongside Renji and Momo Hinamori. Later that day, the students engaged in using Hadō in their Kidō class, with Izuru excelling over the rest of his class. However, he was only able to defend against the aggressive nature and fighting style of Renji in their swordsmanship class. While the two were resting underneath a tree Renji and Izuru introduced themselves and struck up a friendship with each other; it was also on this day that 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, came to the Academy to inspect the freshman class. Two months later, the class was given leave to go to the World of the Living for a training session in Konsō. The training session was to be led by 6th year student Shūhei Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga. The fact that Hisagi was leading the mission caused a ruckus, which prompted Izuru to explain to Renji why Hisagi was so famous. Izuru then noted that he himself, as that year's top student, probably had more talent than Hisagi. The various students were then placed into three-person teams, Izuru and Renji were placed with Momo. The class then set out for the World of the Living to begin their training mission. As the training session was ending, the class was surprised when a Hollow attacked them and killed Kanisawa. When Aoga saw this, he went to fight the Hollow, but was also killed. Hisagi then called for all the students to fall back and run for their lives, while he held the Hollow off. When Momo stopped running, Izuru asked her why, to which she responded that she didn't understand why they were fleeing, despite Izuru and Renji trying to reason with her she went back to attack the Hollow and save Hisagi. Realizing there was no getting through to her, Izuru and Renji decided that they had to try and help her. Much to the surprise of Hisagi, the three of them appeared just in time to block the attacks of the Hollow. Izuru asked for forgiveness in not following Hisagi's orders, and then congratulated Momo when she used Hadō #31 Shakkahō. But to their surprise the small victory was cut short by the arrival of many more Hollows. They were then saved by the timely arrival of Captain Sōsuke Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, who effortlessly took out all the Hollows, while the three students stood amazed. After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, was sent to the 5th Division, where he stayed until Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division. It is known that Izuru spent some time in the 4th Division, as noted by Shūhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division. Izuru is a midst a group of Shinigami who witness the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki and the other Ryoka in Rukongai. He is later seen at a lieutenant's meeting being briefed on the injuries of the Gotei 13 by Yasochika Iemura.

And second, Momo grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo, finding him amusing, treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Shiro-chan (Lil' Shiro in the English dub). Momo was older than Tōshirō, which gave him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two were very close, and promised to protect each other. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants. Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy, on a standard field exercise to the Real World to practice performing Konsō, and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by a Huge Hollow. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Izuru. The group, managing to escape, ended up being surrounded by even more large Hollows, before backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division Captain Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. At that moment, Momo began idolizing Aizen. Later, Momo was assigned to Aizen's Division after her graduation from the Shinigami Academy. After Gin's eventual promotion to captain, Momo, through much hard work (as noted by Hitsugaya), made her way through the ranks to be Aizen's lieutenant. Both Momo and Izuru Kira presented Renji with the news of his promotion to the 6th Division as their new lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame told Renji that, due to his promotion, he was now closer to Rukia in status, and he should renew his friendship with her. Izuru informed him Rukia was being stationed in the Human World, and Momo urged Renji to go after her before it was too late. Renji, refusing, stated it was not official until the ceremony anyway, and he would rather surprise her with his new promotion after she returned.

And that's about it…For they know the stories about Dracula and other monsters to learn about for Sonia to understand them on that, and understanding them even more. For Izuru to almost going mad to go against the others and Momo to almost dying if Hitsugaya, Retsu, and Isane didn't save her in time. Scary! Same with Hitsugaya from Sosuke's attack as well like his friend. For Izuru to be happy the way he is to be saved in time and Momo too as she was happy to still have everyone to care and a new friend to look up to.

"Wow…" Sonia was surprised from their stories. "Amazing how you two can do all of this like Hisagi too. I get it now. Glad to have good people in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. (Like Ichigo, he never gives up on anything until the deeds' done to protect others to keep on going. I get it now.)"

For Sonia to be smiling 'and for Ayame to see that too', as Momo hugs her friend and Izuru to shake hands with her.

"Oh, Ms. Sonia, I'm glad you saved me to keep on going." She said. "And for you to be with Captain Ukitake, in love. Ooo…! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Momo."

Sonia was blushing and Izuru to always care for his friend no matter what to be heartbroken to find real love one day to still care for her.

"Sonia, if any way I can still be helpful, I want to more than friends. Also, I'm happy for you and Captain Ukitake ended up together." Said Izuru. "For Momo, Hisagi, Renji, Rukia, and myself are happy that we met you and we'll end Dracula's nightmare to freeing you from the curse too. First we stop his two monsters that he send out in the Soul Society."

Yep, for those two to be strong to keep on going with Sonia's help and Izuru and Momo too helping Sonia out, seems fair to call that true friendship for them to make it through worse times. I love that a lot. I wish I was friends with people like them in the Bleach Anime series! Ha! You know? That would be cool.

"(And we will too.) Izuru. Momo. Thanks for being there for as best friends we all are." Sonia then senses something bad and familiar to her to be nearby. "Huh? (Oh, no!)"

Soon…Izuru, Momo, and Ayame senses it as well. Same with Ukitake to tell Kiyone and Sentaro to stay put together as he runs off to help out Sonia and the others. For you see…Richard Belmont has arrived back at the scene of the destroyed town for Ayame to get the children in to an abandon building to still be standing.

"This looks bad…Come, children. Let's hide. Stay close to me…!"

Lucky for Ayame to do just that to hide with all the kids as Sonia, Izuru, and Momo were preparing themselves to fight.

"Ah, I finally found you again, Belmont Girl." said the mind controlled Richard. "And I see you've brought me a few more prey to get for Lord Dracula. Their blood and souls. Thank you so much. And for you to come peacefully back to him to be wed."

"Big Brother!" upsets Sonia to try to be brave. "Just because you're under Dracula's spell, that doesn't mean I won't back down from the likes of you. I will save you! And I won't become that monster's bride!"

Using a powerful whip with magic from one hit to the ground to make a crack from Richard's powers having lots of darkness from within his body.

"It wasn't asking you, I was telling you. And me as your brother, that's not me. I'm Richard Belmont, Master of the Demons to control. The one you once knew is long gone." He said to get two portals to open for two monsters to send out. "I'll prove it to you for us to fight while those two friends of yours plays…Let's dance, Werewolf and Minotaurus!"

Here come the ones who have cause up the mess so far…From Werewolf and Minotaurus 'or Minotaur Beast for short' or rather Minotaur's original student a while back as a junior for a big one! In Greek mythology, the Minotaur was a creature with the head of a bull on the body of a man. He dwelt at the center of the Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos of Crete. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. The term Minotaur derives from the Ancient Greek ?ta?, a compound of the name? (Minos) and the noun ta? 'bull', translated as '(the) Bull of Minos'. After he ascended the throne of the island of Crete, Minos prayed to Poseidon to send him a snow-white bull as a sign of support. He was to kill the bull to show honor to the deity, but decided to keep it instead because of its beauty. He thought Poseidon would not care if he kept the white bull and sacrificed one of his own. To punish Minos, Poseidon made Pasiphaë, Minos' wife, fall deeply in love with the bull. Pasiphaë had craftsman Daedalus make a hollow wooden cow, and climbed inside it to mate with the white bull. The offspring was the monstrous Minotaur. Pasiphaë nursed him, but he grew and became ferocious, being the unnatural offspring of a woman and a beast. He had no natural source of nourishment and thus devoured men for sustenance. Minos had Daedalus construct a gigantic labyrinth to hold the Minotaur. Athens was compelled by the cruel plague to pay penalties for the killing of Androgeos, Minos' son. Aegeus, king of Athens, had to avert the plague caused by his crime by sending young men at the same time as the best of unwed girls as a feast for the Minotaur. Minos required that seven Athenian youths and seven maidens, drawn by lots, be sent every seventh or ninth year to be devoured by the Minotaur. When the third sacrifice approached, Theseus volunteered to slay the monster. In Crete, Minos' daughter, Ariadne, fell madly in love with him and helped him navigate the labyrinth. In most accounts she gave him a ball of thread, allowing him to retrace his path. Theseus killed the Minotaur with the sword of Aegeus and led the other Athenians back out of the labyrinth.

And a werewolf is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (often a bite or scratch from another werewolf). A few references to men changing into wolves are found in Ancient Greek literature and mythology. The Neuri was a tribe which transformed into wolves once every year for several days and then changed back to their human shape. Lycaon was transformed into a wolf because he had ritually murdered a child. Virgil at one point also wrote about human beings transforming into wolves. The werewolf is a widespread concept in European folklore, existing in many variants, which are related by a common development of a Christian interpretation of underlying European folklore developed during the medieval period. From the early modern period, werewolf beliefs also spread to the New World with colonialism. Belief in werewolves developed in parallel to the belief in witches, during the Late Middle Ages and the Early Modern period. Like the witchcraft trials, the trial of supposed werewolves emerged in what is now Switzerland in the early 15th century and spread throughout Europe in the 16th, peaking in the 17th and subsiding by the 18th century. For these two can fight as a team together from strength and power.

" **Hey, Werewolf!"** spoke Minotaur Beast. **"It's time we get ourselves a Mooove on with this fight of these two Soul Reapers. You and me as a team again!"**

" **You bloody betcha, Minotaur Beasty boy!"** Werewolf howls. **"Time to get to work. In the name of Lord Dracula, let's fight and then kill while Richard gets the Belmont Girl."**

For Izuru and Momo were about to jump in to help Sonia, Richard makes a fire once he punches the ground to surround the two other Soul Reapers to be trapped from the two monsters. The circles of hell fire for only the two will survive and the others to be killed!

"I don't think so, losers. Belmont Girl's mine to take back, or die trying. So, you two goes play with the good animal friends if you wish to live."

He looked serious for Sonia to have no choice since she's been training on this so far.

"(This is bad…! I got no choice but to knock the crap out of Big Brother to save him now.)" she checks on the others for the fire to spread a bit further. "Momo! Izuru! Be careful against those two monsters!"

Momo and Izuru got their Zanpaktos out to do their best to fight against the demons who are standing before them while they were trapped in a circle of fire.

"We got this, Ms. Sonia. We'll come and save you next, right Izuru? I got wolf man."

"Just don't get capture please, Sonia. We're friends after all. I got it, Momo, and I stop the bull-e."

It was time for Momo and Izuru to take on Werewolf and Minotaur Beast as Sonia stops Richard on her own to be good fighter for her skills and Zanpakto to be useful still. Step-brother and step-sister to fight at one another won't be so easy to take him on like this.

"Okay then…In any case, Richard, give it your best shot!" she said. "I won't hold anything back!"

From some water to make the fire wet to burn out from Sonia to do that, Richard won't hold anything back either.

"Then let's dance…Because I won't hold back either!" said Richard to be ready as well. "Boys! Destroy those two for me."

And it begins in a two against two battles and one on one on the other for Ayame to witness it all while still in hiding to protect the children. For Sonia to be quick on her feet against Richard, Izuru takes on the big Minotaur Beast to get his Zanpakto ready to go.

" **Let's go, Blondie!"**

"With pleasure then…" he releases it. "Raise Your Head! Wabisuke (The Wretched One!)"

And the same with Momo trying to stop the fast and dangerous Werewolf to fight fire with fire.

" **Ready to die, sweet thing?"**

"Don't doubt me just because I'm a girl." And she releases it as well. "Snap! Tobiume (Flying Plum Tree!)"

I said it before and I'll say it again, let's get ready to rumble! As Richard and Sonia got to combat for this man to use his whip to be strong for Sonia's Kido powers of water to shield and dodge the rest, as for him to power up with his sword to cut in fast paste 'or from his light up body to give Sonia the beat down to move very fast' for her to be unable to attack, punch, kick, or fire a water blast to him. Damn! Dracula must've given Richard some dark powers of his own unaffected vampire killing things to use on the innocent people.

"Water tricks I see, but that won't stop me, Belmont Girl." He attacks again.

Sonia was giving it her all to fight back to be close to tiring out already.

"Like hell I will!" she kept on going. "(This sucks! Dracula must've boosted up with Big Brother's powers to use for evil, and I can't even lay a finger on him. He's like a whole entire person to be the dark side of Richard Belmont. How can I save him from the curse now?)"

Seems that Sonia won't give up like the others were giving it their all too: Momo to try burning Werewolf to claw at her attacks to almost got set on fire was something for him to absorb his own flames to use a punches and speed right back at her, or tries to fire a Kido attack at the wolf man with all that she has gone while dodging his sharp claws.

"Bakudo! Number 63, Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain!)"

Pinning Werewolf's body down to the ground, it fails for him to bite on them to break free and kicks at Momo so hard to the ground.

" **Not bad for a weakening you are, almost got me there."**

Well, Izuru tries to give it his all too to give Minotaur Beast his axe to become heavier with every swing he does to slow the monster down. It almost worked, only for Minotaur Beast to get stronger to punch Izuru aside and then throwing his axe at him to get pushed as he uses a Kido move to slow the bull down to come charging right at him next.

"Bakudo! Number 73, Tozansho (Falling Mountain Crystal!)"

The power was almost working, only for the axe of Minotaur Beast to come flying back to him and breaking free to then using his drill horn to upper cut Izuru to the face to go down for the count. Both him and Momo were in grave danger now by two monsters.

" **Mooving a grooving to defeat, human. Looks like I win again."**

As Sonia sees that here friends were in danger to try to stop fighting Richard from using his boomerang-like cross to hit Sonia a lot more to whipping her up. Soon, the curse started to affect her body again.

"Momo! Izuru!" she said while fighting the pain. "(No…! Not now…)"

"Seems that Lord Dracula's curse is working well on you. No use fighting it, Belmont Girl, give in and give up." Richard said to then be laughing. "If you don't, you can say goodbye to these two losers for my friends to snap their necks at the same time in seconds. What's it going to be…? Or rather…" one snap from Richard's fingers cause his dark fire to spread to catch the building on fire to have Ayame and the children to get trapped to be burned alive. "Surrender now and I might save them and the others from burning up."

Not good! As Ayame and the kids were crying and calling for help to be saved, Sonia couldn't let any of the two happen.

"Help! Save us! Save the children!"

For Ayame to be crying out and a lot of kids too, Sonia had to do something, like what though? With one woman appearing in red and having long blonde hair from her beauty, huh…? Well, she uses her red petals of flowers to go flying to save Sonia's life to be untied to have Mayuri's item slow the curse down 'a little' to do her best to decide on one of them to do, and one only.

"Hey! Who did that?" Richard was lost to see who it was. "A woman?"

But the question was, who was she…? Sonia felt something very familiar about her.

"Huh?" confused Momo and Izuru.

" **What the hell?"** same with Minotaur Beast and Werewolf.

Surprising there, huh? Another person to learn about later, but first…

"(Did she just save my life? Weird…Is like I know her from somewhere…)" she snaps out of it to know what to do first by using a tidal wave of water to stop the circle of fire and freeing both Momo and Izuru first and then slow Minotaur Beast and Werewolf down for a bit. "(How did I do that?) Ayame and the others!" she powers up. "Momo! Izuru! Hold up those two again! I need to save the innocent people!"

Sonia traps Richard in a bubble to keep him busy to save the other people with a water shield to not get burned. With the mysterious woman disappearing after that, Richard gives the two monsters another order to do right away.

"Werewolf! Minotaurus! Stop her! I want her alive!" he said.

They try to since the circle was removed, only for Izuru and Momo to use more Zanpakto moves to stop them. Long enough for Sonia to get the children to safety first with a hidden hole from underneath to crawl out of.

"Hurry! Get out! All of you in here!"

One child says about Ayame was trapped to be worried about her safety.

"But, Soul Reaper lady, Ayame's trapped!" he said.

Ayame was pinned down to be burned if nothing's done quickly. With Sonia getting one more child out to promise to save Ayame, he stops crying to leave the children out of the burning place right away.

"I got this, go now!" Sonia goes over to Ayame next to punch and kick many times at the pillar to be crush into pieces. "Ayame! I got you!" she carries her out of the place to be water shielded. "Just stay next to me and you won't get burned!"

"Okay, thank you, Sonia." She said back. "And for saving the children."

"It was nothing really. You're a good person."

As they got out of there alive for the children to be happy to see for Sonia to be smiling and Ayame too 'since she was only bruised up and not seriously hurt' for all of them to get out alive, for Ukitake arrives to put the fire out in time by using his Zanpakto with water powers too. Cool!

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade! Sōgyo no Kotowari!"

And the building had its fire put out at long last. As Sonia was happy to see her boyfriend arriving to the scene in time.

"Jushiro!" she said to be powering up next. "Oh, right! Its Belmont power time. Momo! Izuru! Finish those monsters off! Use these powers for the battle to come soon!"

With Sonia powering up too, she gives Izuru and Momo some power to use to stop both Werewolf and Minotaur Beast by working together on this one: for Momo, she has some fire blooming from a flower around her body. And for Izuru: his entire body is made of steel to move faster and harder to break all over. Awesome!

"Lieutenant of Squad Three, Izuru Kira!"

"Lieutenant of Squad Five, Momo Hinamori!"

And then, they say it together.

"Powers from within! Activate!"

And with this, the two demons join forces to stop Izuru and Momo since they were working together now in their new power up Belmont forms.

" **Werewolf! We need to get a mooove along to stop them and fast!"** said Minotaur Beast.

" **I know that, Minotaurus! Let's get them both you and me!"** and Werewolf.

As they try to strike together from fast paste to have claws and an axe, they both break in seconds from Izuru strong body to break the claws, and Momo's burning body to set the axe on fire. As Izuru cuts, punches, and kicks the bad bull a lot to go down. Same with Momo to burn up Werewolf was on fire with her to getting hit many times to the stomach to go down. Soon enough, both Izuru and Momo put their Kido moves in to one with one powerful attack to use on them.

"Momo, join with me." He said.

"Let's finish this, Izuru." She said too.

And…fire away, you two!

"Hado! Number 31, Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon!)"

And one hit gets the two to go down for the count as Sonia tries something she feels from with in her as her spirit Zanpakto Eichikiba appears before her again to lend her some powers for her weapon to soon be fully awaken.

"Quickly, Sonia, use this attack for your powers are slowly gorwing for the final stage of becoming a Soul Reaper. Say these words…"

He tells her for Sonia to use it to make two slashes from her Zanpakto to create a cross-type of water form to fire away.

"(Okay then, Eichikiba, I'm on it!)" she gets ready to aim. "Everyone, get back! I got this! (Time for me to use my new move on my enemies to show them what I'm still made up.) In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Making the waves move for a powerful cross-like water shoots out to aim at both Werewolf and Minotaur Beast to meet both of their ends and Richard to fail once more.

" **We're moooving to our deaths!"**

" **Some doggie days isn't my thing!"**

Thanks for the tip there, Eichikiba. Those two monsters are dead for Ukitake, Momo, Izuru, Ayame, the kids, and Richard to see for the first time for Sonia's Zanpakto spirit makes a leave after that. Nice! Sonia can use that move against her enemies for now on like she did just before, but only better. Now it was Richard Belmont's turn to be saved with a help from Sonia's powers in doing so. Also for Momo and Izuru's Belmont powers to go away until next time to use against Dracula and/or his other goons again.

"Awesome!" Sonia gets back to the trapped Richard next. "Now then, Big Brother, it's time to save you-!"

"I don't think so."

Out of nowhere, a voice appears for the others to hear. As Richard was set free from Dracula's doing from afar to have that much power to do so. Not good! For Sonia to feel some pain from the curse coursing through her body for Richard's to be affected the most; as Ukitake, Ayame, Momo, and Izuru to see who their enemy was. Also, it bad enough not to have Richard Belmont saved from the curse or getting mined controlled again!

"Lord Dracula!" Richard bows down for forgiveness. "Please forgive me. I've failed you again."

Dracula needed Richard for his powers to harness the Belmont to keep him as his slave for a while longer to forgive him.

"No worries, Richard, you're forgiven than the others are when they failed me. But I wanted to see how the Soul Society was before my eyes. It looks nice…" he said to show his hologram images to his enemies.

"You…! Count Dracula!" angered Sonia.

"Dracula?!" shock Momo and Izuru to hear.

"So, he's our enemy. Count Dracula himself." And Ukitake too. "The King of Darkness and the Vampires himself. The legends about him are all true…!"

Ayame was sock as well to shield the children from the fear they were all in.

"Dracula…!" she calms them down. "It's all right, young ones. The Soul Reapers will protect all of us. We were saved, right? So they'll do it again if they have to."

She was right about that, they will. For Richard to make his leave by making a portal back to Dracula lair.

"Richard, return to me now. I need to have a talk with Sonia and her so called friends."

"Yes, Lord Dracula." He takes off. "Until next time, Belmont Girl, you will be his bride to surrender and the rest to die."

With him fleeing again to make Sonia upset to have the curse pain go away slowly, to be upset even more to have her brother leaving again.

"Big Brother!" she said in sadness.

"Sonia!"

With Momo, Izuru, and Ukitake rushing to Sonia's side, Dracula talks to them all 'and other Soul Reapers with other innocent people listening in all over the place'. It was a big hologram of Dracula's doing to hear him talking from some type of magic he was using.

"Now then, Sonia, let's talk. I'm sorry that you had your step-brother pay you a little visit, but I must have him for more reasons than you think. And you to marry me soon." He said to be laughing a little. "You can't stop my curse for long. I know that you're a Soul Reaper and I know about this place to soon make my next move."

Man, what a bastard he was!

"Dracula…!" Sonia got mad to question her enemy's motivation next. "Why…? Why do you hurt others, my step-family of the Belmonts, my Big Brother, and me…To make your son Alucard turn against us…! Why do all of this?! I never love you and I never will! My heart is with him!"

Ukitake steps in next to hold Sonia in his arms to be mad of his rival/enemy who must be stopped.

"And that's me!"

"Oh, Jushiro!" surprised Sonia. "(That's right, I'm with him now…)"

Dracula got a bit angry to learn more of his rival who was standing in his way to get Sonia to love him instead.

"Ah, a captain of a Soul Reaper I see…" Dracula then asks Ukitake this question. "Tell me, good sir. What is your name?"

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of Squad Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." He said back. "And no matter what you try to do to my Sonia, I will protect her and I will stop you."

Dracula laughs thinking that it was a joke.

"You? Stop me? That's a laugh!" he said. "But I do like to see you try, Ukitake. I'll remember your name very well."

Izuru had his Zanpakto out as a warning.

"Watch it, Dracula! Just because we're getting power ups to stop your monsters, that doesn't mean we'll let you live on from the curse to overcome you this time!"

"Is that so…? I see why you have such good friends, Sonia, I like that." Said Dracula. "I'm here to say this, I will have the power of the Belmont to rule your world, Earth, and everything else to live on forever without any Belmonts stopping me now since I have the last one. And with Sonia losing those powers, I doubt all of you Soul Reapers will try. For I will fill the world in darkness to take over all for a better tomorrow; with chaos, destruction, pain, suffering, death, and cruel humans…They cause the trouble all over, and I have every right to fix it. To become a God myself! And that includes avenging my lover Lisa that they killed centuries ago, but my son Alucard, for he chose this path with me since I showed him the same way after all. Soon enough, I will fill everything in darkness for my army of vampires will roam again with no more sunlight to all of the worlds, the Soul Society and the World of the Living for I am the last Bounts that the silly woman who created us from my DNA after all, and looked up happened. A shame. I would've let them join me if Jin wasn't so suborned or his lackeys, there lost."

So that's what Dracula's up to. And being the real and last Bounts out there, it still sucks! Or so it would seem, because I have a feeling that he was planning far more than those things. True, the world is bad enough with mean people all over, but destroying life to make a better one by any means is still wrong to do! Will Alucard wake up to see the truth of it somehow…? Guess everyone knows of that now, even for Ichigo and the others back in their world hears about this from the screen that Urahara and Yoruichi were showing to all of them. Soon, Momo says something to stand up for her friend Sonia and forget about her ex-captain Sosuke Aizen to move on to a better tomorrow, little at a time.

"No!"

Once she said that to catch everyone's attentions and for them to hear more, even for Dracula.

"What was that now, girl?" he asked.

"I said no. Period!" Momo stayed strong. "I may have loss my captain who I've trust once, and so did everyone else to be heart broken. Captain Aizen, Captain Ichimaru, an Captain Tousen…! Thought I'll never forget the good times to turn to a bad one now, I have new good ones with Ms. Sonia to care for. Along with her love for Captain Ukitake, my friends like Renji, Hisagi, Rukia, Izuru, Toshiro, and everyone else…And you, Dracula, I wish nothing more than to see you dead!" she swings her Zanpakto around in the air to prove her point. "That was a warning. When we meet in person, I will not miss."

Izuru, Sonia, Ukitake, and Ayame smiled.

"Nice one, Momo." Said Izuru.

"Thanks."

As there was more left on what Momo was saying, then they can still have a chance to stop Dracula soon enough. For him not to be scared about all of this, he lets it slide 'for now' to clap for the show to give them some of the credit.

"Not bad...Not bad at all…" said Dracula. "Well, I'll still be sending more of my pets to play with you and to get you, Sonia, soon enough. And for you, Ukitake, I wish to see you and that girl dead by my hands the most. And for Ichigo and his friends back in the World of the Living, I'll make their deaths quick and painless somehow. So more will come later. Be back next time, for each of you to hopefully be ready for my arrival. Until then."

The hologram was gone now to not see the last of Dracula there for him to laugh for his show was great. To still have more demons, Deku, Succubus, Death, Chainsaw Killer, Shaft, the Mind Controlled Richard Belmont, and Alucard to still have a lot of work to do, with a lot more vampires to be ready to feed. As Alucard had something else on his mind to be shock from seeing the strange woman in red today, to sense something about her…I hope Ichigo and everyone else back at the Belmont Village will be ready soon too. For Ayame to stand up to be brave about something, for Kiyone and Sentaro to arrive at the scene and for her to tell them something…while getting her friends back home to visit them again soon. Good people, you know? I like her. As Sonia will be ready to keep on training and friends, with family, and Ukitake to love – this was only the beginning of the real battle to begin again.

"Ms. Sonia?" Momo checks on her friend.

"I know, Momo, we won't let Dracula kill any of you and for him to marry me. I promise." She said. "I know you're brave than you look to move on without Sosuke."

Momo gets it for her to smile to be herself again.

"Yes. I will fight on."

"And so will I." Izuru said.

For Sonia to be a bit upset to be unable to save Richard Belmont again today, Ukitake embraces her to be held in his arms to feel better for him to protect his lover and the people he cares about.

"Jushiro, I'm going to keep on training." Said Sonia. "(To stop Dracula, free myself from the curse, save Richard, and stop Alucard too.)"

Ukitake understood to be helpful to Sonia and everyone else for the battle to soon come, another meeting for Yamamoto to gather everyone again because of Dracula's encounters and warning, I bet. For him to be staring at the skies for what's to come for Dracula was a mystery to him for some strange reason. Why was that?

"(Its strange, but…Dracula felt something familiar to me like from someone I knew from long ago…Rukia. Renji. Ichigo. Please be ready for all of us to fight against this monster soon.)" he kept Sonia close in his arms. "We will, Sonia, I'll be there to protect you and put an end to his nightmare. For no other Belmont like your step-brother will ever face this of the curse ever again. In the name of the Soul Society of all of us at the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, we will fight back."

"Right!"

Sonia will be ready for anything from here on out from slowly becoming stronger now 'and her Zanpakto to be fully awaken soon enough'. More to come next time…


	36. Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

(Belmont Saga: Part 2)

Some chapter/episode that was the last time, huh? Something else…From Dracula making his appearance to warn everyone from the Soul Society and the World of the Living of his upcoming ruling to all the worlds to change everything from bad to worse and to have Sonia and Richard Belmont powers for himself to complete it all. So much! Sonia getting some powers of Soul Reaper to a new attack to stop her enemies with 'even Alucard' for her friends and Ukitake will be there for her to fight on; as Ichigo does the same thing for both Renji and Rukia to tell the others on what they got back from the Soul Society to see the hologram of Dracula was all real for them, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, and Maria with Howey had a word with one another after training 'for today' to question themselves on what they should do next. No kidding, what's going to happen next? Does anyone know? Let's not forget about the strange blonde woman in a red dress who aided Sonia and the others too, who is she? Anyways, back with Ichigo and the others real quick back at the Belmont Village. As for Master Shu, Furio, George, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba discuss on other things like it too in the other room so they get the whole mess like the others were.

"Damn that Dracula…!" angered Ichigo. "Trying to threaten us to try changing things and hurting others just like that…?"

"I still can't believe that monster's going this far." Said Orihime.

"That he is…" same with Chad.

"Dracula's a madman!" Kon was screaming his head off.

For Ichigo to punch a wall to know that he can't let Dracula win or see Sonia be put in danger again.

"Damn it! What can we do now?! Just wait until he comes after all of us or what?!"

Feeling upset for poor Ichigo and everyone else, all was not lost…well, for Howey to peck at Ichigo to keep him calm from Maria's doing.

"Please, Ichigo, calm yourself. Getting upset won't solve everything." She said for Howey to come back to her. "See? Even Howey knows of it too."

"Ow! Really?"

Ha! Ichigo just got pecked by an owl.

"Look, Ichigo, she's right. Well…they both are." Hayame said to agree with Maria and Howey. "This is only the beginning of everything we're fighting for against Dracula. To end the curse that is. But we need more time, we're getting close if we continue to train for twenty-six more days to go by fast."

For others to agree with that too, even for Uryu to take Hayame's word for it as well.

"If Hayame and Maria said so, then I also do. If we just stick together."

"Seriously?!" Ichigo was lost.

Well…I can't say I blame him for getting all worried to protect his friends, for they're worried about him more than their lives.

"Hey! We told you on what we just heard back from Captain Kuchiki himself, Ichigo!" said Renji. "So what else are you worried about. We'll be fine to fight again soon."

What else was Ichigo worried about besides protecting his friends? He was almost killed by Dracula to force Sonia to curse her with the bite mark to slowly become a vampire 'even though she's fighting back', to thought that she died to have the power to be send to the Soul Society to be a Soul Reaper and half human. You know? Is that what Ichigo was worried about? To see someone else die, betrayal like Alucard was, and Richard Belmont who was cursed? Rukia might know to cheer her friend up because they needed Ichigo to fight back. A friend/sister she was to him, I like their friendship very much.

"Ichigo, answer me this. Are you afraid on what happened when Dracula attacked us the last time?" she sees the reaction on Ichigo's face to be right. "I get it. Someone who's dangerous to fight again was hard for the first time, almost dying like that and worried about us and for what we thought of Sonia was dead…we got lucky. So that's what I call luck, Ichigo. And because of that, we're still alive! Meaning that we all can stop Dracula as a team, we can't give up by hiding and worrying! Ichigo, we need you in this. So please…Please save your anger when we stop Dracula together. It will happen. I promise you that, you won't be alone. Nor will Sonia."

You know that Rukia knows what's on Ichigo's mind to try saying something about. And…Yes, she was right. For the others were looking at Ichigo, he had his head down to hide his shame for Orihime to be there by his side to feel better 'a bit better' for she understands.

"Ichigo, Rukia's right. We won't go down at the likes of Dracula. And we'll save everyone for Sonia will do the same for us." She said to hug Ichigo. "Trust in us as we trust in you."

This made Ichigo blush to feel happy with Orihime hugging him from behind.

"(Orihime…)" he snaps out of it to say something next. "Thanks, Orihime, I'll be fine." Ichigo said to her. "Everyone, sorry to have you all worried about me, instead of me worrying about all of you. I guess we'll just continue to train until we see Sonia again to stop Dracula, for good this time. You guys still in?"

For Ichigo to say that 'and for Orihime to be very happy to hear', she and the others were happy to see Ichigo in good spirit. There's hope left. For Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Hayame, Kon, Maria, and Howey were all in to answer back so to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Thank you, Ichigo. (He's so kind hearted…)"

"We're all in this together, Ichigo, good to see you as yourself again."

"Hell yeah, we're in."

"I hate vampires who are bad compare to Soul Reapers."

"Right."

"I'm so glad I moved here!"

"I'm going to be number one after this!"

"Of course. Now that's the fighting spirited that we needed to have to keep on going, the way all of you did for me and Howey too."

Howey was nodded his head admit it too to be pleased about it as well. With everyone still in, so the training continue…

"In that case, let's continue training then and chat with Sonia again later." He said to get ready to become a Soul Reaper. "Think you guys can keep up with me with your Belmont powers?"

Ha! Nice one…Looks like they get back to training right away together for Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Urahara, and Yoruichi to do the same thing with the others – as both George and Furio looked at each other to see that all was calm 'for now' to talk to one another of the event to come back, for Dracula's warning was only the start. Things might get worse later.

"George, you know that we don't have much time left, right?"

"I do, Furio, that's why we must hurry. (Sonia, we'll be seeing you sooner than you think.)" the Master Liberian said.

I guess we don't have to worry about them for a while, huh? We'll be back with the again later. But for now, let's see how Sonia was doing back at the Soul Society to be training very well, to overhear on what the captains meeting was all about; as Yamamoto tells Soi Fon, Retsu, Byakuya, Sajin, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ukitake were all there in the room 'as Sonia listens in too by her uncle's side'. From Dracula's warning he gave out since yesterday, there was no way for all of them to ignore on what just happened, you know? This was serious. As each other Soul Reapers told each other about everything and for Sonia to fill in the rest, Yamamoto says this next on a backup plan to think of what to do for the upcoming battle.

"And that's about it, Uncle Moto." Said Sonia. "This is why we need to be careful on what's to come."

She was right, as her uncle says something next for his niece and the other captains to listen in on one last thing to say before ending the meeting…

"Very well…Then if Dracula wishes to fight to the death to try taking our lives and home, let him try! Keep on training, Sonia Dear, to become a Soul Reaper real soon." He said to clear his throat. "As for everyone else to all of you captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads along with your lieutenants, the same thing too until Rukia and Renji from Squads Six and Thirteen return with Ichigo and the other team with both Ex-Captains Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin arrive here. For any other monster who attack us first, can kill them on site. So, all of you be well prepare for anything." Yamamoto's words made that perfectly clear on that part. "That is all. Meeting adjourned." He says one last thing to Sonia to be doing something to go into another building with her boyfriend. "Sonia Dear? May I ask what you and Captain Ukitake are doing right now?"

"Just some business to know more about Dracula. Something that's on Jushiro's mind and such, I feel something…A bit off about him than his original energy of his. I don't know why though." Sonia thought about that for a while since she was cursed. "I bet it's nothing, Uncle Moto. Excuse me." She takes off. "(It's not just for me to worry about it, Jushiro knows of something and I wish to learn more about it...)" Sonia then bumps into Nanao on her way out. "Ouch! Sorry about that."

Almost losing her glasses, Nanao gets it back on her face to get her note book that she carries around as well to see Sonia for the first time.

"It's nothing really." Nanao said to be looking for someone right now. "I need to find someone, he has to be here somewhere."

Talking to herself to look around every building she goes into, I bet she was looking for her captain Shunsui. Gone off drinking again or something…?

"(OK…? I hope she finds what or who she's looking for.)"

Anyways, Sonia leaves Nanao be to following Ukitake to look for something in the record books of Soul Reapers? And what does that have to do with Count Dracula about the histories of Soul Reapers that's on Ukitake's mind right now? So confusing. With the room was like a huge library room to have so many books and on the many shelves it had in the hallways to find one little thing for the two. That's something else. As Sonia enters in the room for Ukitake to wave to her on where he was.

"Sonia! I'm down here!" he waves to his lovely girlfriend. "I'm somewhere down this way to find the book about Count Dracula!" Ukitake kept on doing it to get Sonia's attention many more times.

She hears him to go down there to join in.

"(Jushiro, you're so funny and cute when you cheer me up.) I'm coming!" Sonia rushes to the other side to catch up to her boyfriend to see what Ukitake could find about Dracula. "Nice place you have here, Jushiro, I hope with any of these books to find us the answers we know to learn about Dracula, and maybe ways to weaken him to know that spell to destroy him for good."

"You know of a spell, right? From the Master…Liberian himself, correct?" Ukitake ask Sonia.

That George did say it all to Sonia, Rukia, Renji, and Alucard a while back...With any luck for it to happen later…

"Yes, if whatever is on your mind right now to find something, I hope it's here-!" Ukitake then pulls Sonia somewhere private in the corners to kiss and hug her. "Jushiro!"

Seems it was making out time for Ukitake, and Sonia didn't mind at all since they were alone right now.

"Sonia, you know whatever happens now, I will protect you from Dracula, he won't have you. I won't see you turn to a vampire either."

He was right for Sonia to embrace with her man.

"I know…the curse, Dracula himself, Alucard, the demons, saving my Big Brother, and protecting both the Soul Society and the World of the Living." She said. "All of this…we can't give in to the evil from this monster."

"We will win by training hard and stopping other monsters if we have to…" Ukitake said to kissing Sonia.

Enjoying their few minutes together, it soon stops when they both hear someone clearing their throat to be in the same room they were in in. Huh? And hiding very good for both Ukitake and Sonia to not notice either.

"Who's there?" Sonia demanded to know.

Soon, that someone started to talk to sound familiar to Ukitake.

"Who me? Just taking a break from being a captain here, you know? Drinking, sleeping, and then so on for that meeting to go on and for the battle to come, I have to make the best out of it."

And sitting on top of the shelves of books, it was none other than Shunsui himself to be drinking and sleeping on the job again. Yep, he's back again. Ukitake's closest friend, a student of Yamamoto, Captain of Squad Eight, and…I guess we now know who Nanao Ise was searching for 'again'. Sonia remembers the man at little when she first arrived in the Soul Society to now seeing him more in person.

"Ah! The captain from Squad Eight, Shunsui!" Sonia was shock to be blushing. "Ever heard of eavesdropping is creepy and perverted?!"

Ukitake laughs to pat Sonia on the head.

"It's fine, Sonia, Shunsui's only playing. How goes it, Shunsui?" he asks his friend.

"You know each other?"

Once Sonia asks her boyfriend that, Ukitake does. For him and Shunsui were best friends. As he comes down with a bottle of Sakai to get drunk a lot to have some fun.

"That we do, Sonia, I see you're a couple now. Nice catch, Jushiro." Shunsui smiles to be shaking hands with Sonia. "I never knew that Old Man Yamamoto would ever have a niece left in the family. That's good…Our teacher sure is something else."

Good thing Ukitake already explains of her uncle Yamamoto told her that he use to be his student to train from long ago, like Shunsui to learn more about him…I can explain about Captain of Squad Eight and his lieutenant Nanao herself 'and you'll see why I'm bringing her up too in a bit'…

Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to chase the ladies, although being told by Captain-Commander Yamamoto that he could see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). At some point in Shunsui's Academy days, Shunsui trespassed into Yamamoto's room. After being chastised by Yamamoto, he asked about the painting in his room, and Yamamoto replies that it was a monster that caused strife when it was around. While there, he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake, who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami Academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto. He and Ukitake are the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It was stated that the four of them have been captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 100 years, as of 110 years before the current time.

Nanao was notable for being in the Eighth Division when she was a little girl, and enjoyed being read to by former Lieutenant, something they did regularly each month around the time of the first. Eventually, she worked her way up from being Shunsui's subordinate to his lieutenant. Being young back then…Hmmm…Does she love Shunsui as in love with him, or what? He is a lady's man. Hard to tell really. For Nanao to might have some strong feelings for Shunsui that he might be already aware of.

"Well, I guess that makes sense…Please to meet you too, Shunsui." Sonia said hi back to remember someone she met with. "Oh! I just ran in to your lieutenant a while ago, Shunsui. I think she was looking for you."

Once Sonia said that, Shunsui knew who it was on the dot. To also hear that voice of Nanao to come into the book of records building to finally finding her captain. To be to busy to have no time for fun to tell the same for her captain to get back to work.

"Captain Kyoraku! I found you at last!" she said in anger.

"Oh, boy."

Shunsui knows that he was in for it now. Ha! Nanao comes marching inside of the building to have a word to her captain as both Ukitake and Sonia were caught in the middle of their conversation.

"I've been looking all over for you, Captain, you were supposed to finish your paper work once the meeting was over. But instead…You're drinking and relaxing at random places again to avoid me." Nanao said to adjust her glasses.

For Shunsui to smooth talk to his lieutenant to make Nanao to forgive her 'like he always does'. But he drags Sonia along to try flittering with her to make Ukitake worry about his friend again.

"Now, now, Little Nanao. Don't be mad. I was just saying hello to my dear friend Jushiro and his new girlfriend Sonia Yamamoto here, Old Man Yamamoto's niece, remember? Look how cute she is."

Sonia hated perverted for Ukitake to ask Shunsui calmly makes him stop.

"Knock it off, Shunsui, please!" he asks nicely.

Nanao sees Sonia to know who she was now to meet with her in person for the first time too.

"I see…Sonia Yamamoto and a Belmont I see of a half Ryoka. Nice to finally meet you, I'm sorry about my captain." She said to hate seeing Shunsui to be a pervert to other girls like Sonia. "He's too much to go near any pretty girl."

And Sonia can see why…

"Little Nanao might be jealous of us, Sonia." said Shunsui to try kissing her. "I might make my own lieutenant my girlfriend…unless you want to me be mine instead."

Sonia slaps Shunsui to the face to soaking him in water a little for Ukitake to laugh st, for she has a boyfriend already.

"Shunsui, don't even think about it!" she said to talk to Nanao. "And I can see why, Nanao, he sure is good with the ladies to win over…As if!"

"Tell me about it."

As the two girls laugh together, they soon become closest friends for Nanao to already like Sonia. As Shunsui dries himself off with Ukitake helping him out.

"Serves you right, she's with me." Ukitake then had something else to ask of his friend next. "Listen, Shunsui, both Sonia and I wish to look up more on Dracula. And…we ask for your help."

For Nanao to lead the three there, that was the paper work that Shunsui was supposed to do to lend a hand right away.

"Nanao?" Shunsui was lost.

"Come, Captain. We have to report this back once we leave them out the information about this monster we're facing with, right?" she said. "I know of a book we can look up on. Two in fact. Come with me."

For Nanao to know what Ukitake and Sonia needed to find, Shunsui tags along too for he wants to learn more about Dracula as well.

"Well, you heard the lady, you two. Let's follow the pretty leader."

And so, the three do so for Nanao to take them to the right spot. Good to know, smart girl she is. Unaware that it was Succubus's turn again to stop the three to gather their blood and souls while trying to kill Sonia to make it look like an accident to Dracula 'again' since she loves her boss a lot more that Sonia does. Oh, brother…it never ends, huh? Killing some of the Soul Reapers while using some petals of her dark magic to put the rest of them to sleep from guarding around the building, she flies to make her entrance a sneaky one to be ready to attack with another demon ready to send out in a bit.

" **(When the time's right, then I'll be ready to attack again. With Sonia too.)"** said Succubus.

As she follows the four throughout the building of books…Well, they fought out about Dracula's background story how he came to be the Prince of Dracula of all vampires…

The man later known as Dracula was originally born Mathias Cronqvist. Sometime during the mid to late 11th century, he served in a company of knights alongside then Baron Leon Belmont. With Mathias's brilliant military strategies, and Leon's skill with a sword, their company was unstoppable. Little is known of Mathias's early life or his family, save that they seem to have been longtime practitioners of Alchemy and had advanced further into the study than most alchemists could have ever dreamed. Mathias was very well educated, and quite skilled in the art, though he never told Leon or any of his other compatriots of his knowledge, with the notable exception of Rinaldo Gandolfi, whom he had met at an unspecified time. Mathias married a woman named Elisabetha who he was deeply in love with. While away on a campaign against heathens in the east, Elisabetha died due to illness. Upon returning and learning of her death, Mathias was overtaken with despair so profound that he became bedridden, presumably worrying Leon considerably, as Mathias was the strategist and tactician of the company.

During that time, Mathias grew angry at God for allowing Elisabetha to die such an early death while he was away risking his life and fighting in God's name. He thought it was unjust and unfair for God to take away what mattered most to him, when he had given God so much, and when Elisabetha was such a pure and blameless woman who has not deserved to die. Mathias began searching for ways to become immortal and show God that he didn't have a final say in everything, and that he could defy God's decrees by existing outside them, and scorning God in his eternal life. He learned about the Crimson Stone, considered to be a treasure among vampires. Through some means, the stone came into Mathias's possession, and he planned to use it to ascend to immortality.

Through his acquiring the arcane relic, an evil deity known as Death bound himself in servitude to Mathias, as Death would only follow he who controlled the Crimson Stone. With the stone, Mathias could not only control the powerful spirit creature, but also absorb the souls of slain vampires and add their powers to his own. As an effect of this, humanity would be lost, and he would become a vampire himself. The young Knight then had all the resources he needed to plan his scheme to become an immortal. Mathias eventually met a powerful Vampire Lord named Walter Bernhard, who had somehow obtained the Ebony Stone, another vampiric treasure that locked his forested realm and castle in eternal night, thereby making him the most powerful vampire. The only thing of value that Walter desired was the Crimson Stone, which was believed to be lost for ages, but was secretly held by Mathias.

The vampire was bored due to his own immortality, and to distract himself from that, he enjoyed playing life and death games with brave humans. To raise the stakes of the game - to make the human more interested - he would steal that which is most precious from his target. Mathias suggested targeting Sara Trantoul to Walter, the fiancée of Leon Belmont. The knight would make an interesting player in Walter's game, because according to Mathias's stories, his combat prowess was second to none. Walter, who didn't realize he was being tricked, ordered his forces to invade Leon's domain to capture Sara.

All went according to Mathias's ingenious plan; Leon went to Walter's castle to save Sara, and due to a series of planned events, could defeat Walter. When Walter was dying, Death appeared and took his soul and granted the vampire's power to Mathias, who had materialized in the castle. It was only in his final moments that Walter realized what was happening, and what Mathias's true intentions were. Due to absorbing Walter's soul, Mathias became the most powerful vampire, though the Ebony Stone eluded him, as it was destroyed in Leon and Walter's battle.

Mathias then declared that he had never spent a better night, and gave Leon his gratitude. A confused Leon demanded an explanation, to which Mathias replied that he needed a powerful vampire's soul, and he knew that Leon had it in him to destroy Walter so that he could take the soul. Leon sensed a rage from the Vampire Killer, which he used to kill Walter, and asked in disbelief if his best friend had abandoned humanity. Mathias confirmed this and revealed his motive. He admitted that everyone involved in the ordeal were just pawns in his plan to become the most powerful vampire and curse God forevermore because of God's cruelty. Mathias then offered Leon eternal life as he too suffered over the death of his beloved. Leon refused, because eternity without the one he loved would be empty, and Mathias's twisted plan had cost Sara her life. Mathias believed that Leon out of all people would be the one to understand him, but when that wasn't the case, he became a bat and flew away, and the two would never meet again.

Mathias went in hiding in foreign lands and he continued to curse God. Eventually, he named himself Dracula, Lord of the Vampires and King of the Night.

At some point during Mathias's unholy life, he built a magic castle in the province of Valachia where he would recruit humans and other beings who had turned their back on God, or were shunned by the light. Mathias granted some of them the forbidden knowledge of Devil Forgery and allowed them to practice their rites in his castle.

One day, he met a kind woman named Lisa, with whom he would eventually become romantically involved. She reminded Mathias very much of Elisabetha, which was mostly the reason why he had fallen in love with her. Lisa loved Mathias very dearly despite his views on life and they would eventually have a son together named Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş, who would be later known as Alucard.

Eventually, rumors started to spread that Lisa's medicinal practices were a form of witchcraft. This caused her to be arrested and sentenced to death by the authorities. Lisa was captured and crucified, an event Adrian witnessed but was prevented from intervening in. As the execution would have traditionally occurred during the daylight hours, Mathias would not even become aware of it until hours later, and when he learned of this, it drove him over the edge. Eventually, he changed his name to Dracula Vlad Ţepeş and plotted his revenge against mankind for ruthlessly taking away what mattered most to him. Sad story there, huh? Yeah…For Nanao to tell that to Sonia 'for her to understand more about Dracula now', same with both Ukitake and Shunsui too.

"This would make perfect since. For Simon Belmont stopping Dracula-like powers from back then…And centuries later…" Sonia remembers the other half of the story. "Alucard met up with three more heroes. Alucard told me once from a long time ago for him to stop his own father to avenging his human mother Lisa with other heroes who made history." She sees the name in the book. "Trevor Belmont, the Vampire Hunter. Sypha Belnades, the white mage, and Grant Danasty, the sneak thief. They traveled together to get Dracula's castle to stop him in the end."

For the three to see that, Ukitake was shock for he remembers that year when 'it' happened to someone he once knew.

"No…That year with those people during the time…" he was shock. "It can't be him!"

Seeing some photos to know of an old Soul Reaper from long ago for Sonia was worried about Ukitake to be panicking about someone, or something.

"What's wrong, Jushiro?" Sonia checks on her boyfriend.

Nanao points out on what made Ukitake's face turn blue, a male type of Soul Reaper of an old photo in the book of histories.

"Is it this man here you're shock about seeing, Captain Ukitake?"

"It is…" he answers. "How can I ever forget about my old captain from Squad Nine?"

This comes to Sonia for a surprise.

"Captain from Squad Nine? From centuries ago?"

Shunsui might've heard about him too since he and Ukitake were kids back then to train in becoming full grown Soul Reapers one day, and then in to captains' centuries later.

"Hmmm…" Shunsui knows of the Soul Reaper after seeing the photo. "I thought I've seen his face a while back. Yes, it's him! Old captain from Squad Nine, Shinjero Inkia."

Shinjero Inkia who use to be a captain from Squad Nine centuries ago that both Shunsui and Ukitake recall him when they were kids. For both Nanao and Sonia, this was news for them to know more about the Inkia former captain from centuries ago.

"Okay, who's this Shinjero Inkia person?" ask Sonia. "And what does he have to do with Dracula?"

I might as well explain that next part as the two captains of Squad Eight and Thirteen tell about it to the two girls to listen in, so please pay close attention…Shinjero Inkia was a former captain from long ago of Squad Nine who was a captain once, during the time both Shunsui and Ukitake both trained hard to live a good life to becoming Soul Reapers themselves one day for Inkia taught the young ones a lot in their younger years of training. Little at a time while saving souls to bring to the Soul Society and stopping Hollows for so many years for others to care for this man a lot. Respected by all and such to care about Inkia and his amazing skills on what he does best.

It was during that time too, he aided Trevor, Sypha, Grant, and Alucard to work together to stop Dracula for the curse was true and the stories about the enemy to be one hard battle; however almost dying from blood loss from Dracula biting Inkia to be saved to still be human 'by luck' the war was over until the next century for Dracula to appear from long ago for him to be gone…and Alucard to be put to sleep until next time, as Trevor and Sypha got married to be a family, and Grant going his own way to live a good life with someone else he does falls for later. That was good, but for Inkia to slowly lose his mind over power to be close to death, he learned, studied, and research a lot about vampires to try to become one 'during the time that the Bounts were being made'.

It was then that the Bount thing ended by Central 46 to destroy it all for both Inkia and Rao Tao did it for one to escaped but the captain, for his punishment he was sentence to death by getting burned alive 'the way Rukia almost was' to work for his aches to be hidden with the tombs of the Soul Society deep underground to never come back to life in that body ever again. Or his soul to be on the loose from becoming a Hollow. Sometimes they do that just in case. For his dying words were something like placing a curse on himself to get back at the Soul Reapers and their world, to all of the worlds to have power to try to change everything somehow, but it never happened. From then on, Shunsui and Ukitake became Soul Reapers centuries later, to know of the face and power that felt and looked the same as Inkia's was, but was that true? For Sonia and Nanao to hear the whole story, it could be an important clue for later about both Inkia and Dracula for some odd and strange reason.

"So, that's why the Bount project was stopped. It wasn't just because of making other living vampire types by Rao Tao's doing…But it was to bring back Dracula himself by a madman." Shock Nanao. "That would make perfect sense there why this Inkia person was executed afterwards, the other project failed to have that monster roam freely again. All because of the never-ending curse."

"I never thought it would be a reason, but to have some powers like Inkia did for some Soul Reaper to Belmonts too like Big Brother?" Sonia took a guess on that part. "I heard the other part from Urahara, I just…I never would have imagined something else far worse. Could this be connected somehow?"

Before anyone could answer anything else, Succubus makes a move to summon another demon to attack the four right away while she was flying to watch the show.

" **Right where I wanted them all to be…Time to play fetch on these Soul Reapers and the Belmont Girl,** **Cerberus** **!"**

Out of the hole from Dracula's lair and into the Soul Society appears a giant three headed dogs of evil. With red skin sharp claws, teeth, armor with blue and yellow on it, and three elements to attack at his enemies.

For when he talks, Cerberus's other heads talk the same as the middle one being the main part of his body. Fire, lightening, and ice were the blast that he can also fire. n Greek mythology, Cerberus (in Greek Kerberos, 'demon of well'), was the dog of Hades. He was a canine monster with three heads (although sometimes it's said that he had fifty or a hundred), and with a many-headed serpent in place of a tail. Cerberus guarded the door of Hades and ensured that the dead did not leave and that the living could not enter. He was son of Echidna and Typhon, and the brother of Orthrus, a two-headed hell hound. The myth of a supernatural guard dog watching the gates of the underworld dates to ancient Indo-European mythology. Other such watchdogs of the underworld include the bloodstained dog, Garmr, of Scandinavian mythology, who serves a role much akin to Cerberus, and their more benevolent cousins, the Welsh Cwn Annwn, who were the spectral guard dogs of the paradise other world, Annwn. Concerning his name, it is unclear if there is an association with Cerbere (Naberius) from the Dictionnaire Infernal, although in 1583 Johann Weyer considered both to be the same demon.

Anyways, it appears to growl and gets ready to strike with a fire blast type of attack by Succubus's orders.

" **Prey to play with before their deaths, huh Mistress, Succubus?"** the demon hound fires away. **"I'm on it!"**

One fire blast for all four of them to sense for Nanao to warn them all too late.

"Everyone, get down!"

One blast like that sends the others flying for the building was half destroyed for Cerberus to look mean and ugly for a bad hell hound to cause more trouble. Even for Sonia too as Succubus was laughing at her to watch her die 'to make it look like the demon did it to disobey orders from Dracula'. That bitch!

"Everyone all right?!" Ukitake checks on Sonia to be fine.

Shunsui was okay too, as Sonia sees her enemy once again with Dracula's curse coursing through her veins again.

"You!" angered Sonia while trying to fight the curse and tries to be ready to fight.

" **Nice to see you again, Belmont Girl, so I may watch you die by my hands."** Succubus laughs. **"Between you and those handsome gentlemen must face against Cerberus here alone or together, because if you don't…"** she snaps her fingers to show her deadly roots had Nanao held captive and tied up to crush a bolder in seconds. **"She dies with the snap of my fingers."**

Not good to have Nanao as Succubus's hostage to have Sonia, Ukitake, and Shunsui to worry about her safety and theirs to protect Sonia 'a little' while stopping both the she-bitch and a demon.

"No, Nanao!" Sonia got upset to get mad a Succubus. "Dirty move there!"

However, Shunsui steps in to try stopping Cerberus alone while Ukitake and Sonia both cover him from oncoming long-range fire attacks from the three-headed dog.

"She'll be fine, Sonia, I got the beast and we'll get Little Nanao back." He said to getting his Zanpakto out. "Just cover me and slowdown that Succubus lady for me, okay?" Shunsui says the same to Ukitake. "You too, Jushiro! Both of you lend me a hand here!" he then releases his Zanpakto to be ready to fight. "Let's play tag, Fido…Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer! Katen Kyokotsu (Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness!)"

Having two blades in his hands and ready to fight against Cerberus, he comes slashing at the demon hound to block the two blades by using his body of full armor. They were both tough! How can Shunsui stop the demon himself? A big battle was going on for Nanao worries of her captain's safety than herself.

"Captain Kyoraku…What are doing…? Forget about me and save yourself…Protect Sonia…"

No one's leaving anyone behind! For Succubus was loving this as Cerberus protects himself to bite down on one of Shunsui's twin swords.

" **You're good, Soul Reaper, not bad."** Said the demon hound to claw at Shunsui to rip his sleeves off. **"But if you think a good sword fight and biting to clawing down will stop me, I got a lot more tricks up my sleeves too. Time to play dead. Help me out, brothers!"** The three heads of the hell hounds started to fire lots of fire, lightening, and ice blast attack of all three at the same time. Very fast to get burned, frozen, or shocked.

For Shunsui tries to avoid hitting the rest to cut down; for Shunsui was tiring himself out for Ukitake to use his Zanpakto Sogyo no Kotowari to burn out the fire and Sonia to water out the ice with her water kills of Kido and Zanpakto to cut up.

"Sonia, stay close to me!" Ukitake said.

"I will, Jushiro." She said back. "I'm more worried about Shunsui and Nanao than I am about myself."

Well, when it comes to friendship for Ukitake to know about his friend Shunsui to save one of his members of Squad Eight and Nanao sometimes, he knows what he's doing.

"He'll be fine. Trust me. When it comes to caring for us as Shunsui can be silly sometimes, he still means well."

With both Ukitake and Sonia dealing with more blast attacks to soon have Cerberus biting down on Shunsui's arm to soon get burned a little, hitting the feet to be trapped in ice, and electrocuted to be weaken for Cerberus to pin his body down to the ground next. Not good! With the hell hound freezing up the path to not let the other two get to Shunsui, what now? Will Succubus finally win to getting the job done?

" **Got ya!"**

" **Well done, Cerberus, good dog."** Succubus said while clapping with joy. **"And now…make this captain play dead…"**

Not good!

"Shunsui!" both Ukitake and Sonia said in horror.

No matter what Shunsui try to do getting his Zanpakto back but it was too far away from him to reach, Cerberus was about to finish him off.

"(I can't get my sword…!)"

For Nanao to see Shunsui was in danger to try pulling herself out of vines as hard as she could without stopping. Seeing that her captain was always silly to be relaxing a lot, flittering with other girls, drinking, and skipping out on his paper work, he always pulls through in the end for his squad and herself to get through the day. For this was one of them to be useful in battle too as much as she could do. Finally breaking free, she had one Kido move to use on Cerberus to fire from behind to save Shunsui's life and fast!

" **Let see how tasty you are when I burn my new chew toy up."** Cerberus growls.

Just then, this happens…

"Bakudo! Number sixty-three, Sajo Sabaku (Ethereal Binding Chain!)"

It was Nanao! Using a Kido type of Kido move on Cerberus to trap all four of his legs to get Shunsui out of there to check on each other. Cool, one saved the other to do the same in return.

"Nanao?" Shunsui was surprised. "You saved me…"

"Captain, are you all right?" she asked. "We got to go now."

But there's no stopping for Ukitake and Sonia to cut down the ice for they must stop Cerberus right away and Succubus too with no running away on this one.

"No, Nanao, we have to fight back no matter what it takes. I saved your life and for you to save mine, now we do it together."

"But, Captain-!" Nanao stops to see both Shunsui and her bodies were glowing up. "What…What is this?"

Strong Spiritual Pressure was coursing through both Shunsui and Nanao to have another Belmont abilities to be happy for her to tell, and to shock Succubus to try using her claws to free Cerberus right away.

" **No…! No! Not another!"** she tries to try freeing her henchmen faster. **"Hey, dog! Get to it already! They're about to attack back!"**

Sonia tells the two to power up.

"(Wow, this is something else…) Shunsui! Nanao! Power up!" said Sonia. "Another power up is happening that can stop that thing and stop Dracula to get more answers about this Inkia guy later! I promise!"

And with that, Nanao understands to use her own Zanpakto to fight back by Shunsui's side.

"I understand, Sonia, and we will too. Captain Kyoraku, I'll back you up."

And with that, power up of another Belmont happens for the two from Shunsui to have a puppet-like skeleton to control with his weapon.

"Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku!"

To Nanao to join in to have her body glowing up. For some with no special moves to still be fighting, they have their bodies to glow up, it was the best I can come up with just so you guys will know about that part.

"Lieutenant of Squad Eight, Nanao Ise!"

And with the powered up, the two say the last part together.

"Powers from within! Activate!"

As Succubus frees Cerberus to try using his triple element blast at the two and goes charging in at them.

" **Make a fool out of me, will you?"** Cerberus growls. **"It's time for you two to die together-!"**

For Cerberus to charge at them for Nanao uses her sword to stop the beast to cut down the armor in half, allowing a blast to be fired…only for Shunsui to have his puppet to control and absorbs it all within its body to power up, to fire another blast-like attack.

"Sir!"

"I'm on it, Little Nanao." Shunsui gets ready to control his new skills. "From freezing up this bad dog to learn his place." He does it to freeze up Cerberus' entire body. "And this from both a little flame and some spark to course through into one…and boom!"

Combine of fire and lightening, hits Cerberus hard to get shocked, burned, and two of his heads melted off but the middle to be injured now.

" **AH! My two heads!"**

Ukitake uses his Zanpakto to have Succubus all washed up.

" **Hey!"** she got mad.

"That should keep you busy." He said with a smile to turn to his girlfriend next. "Finish it, Sonia!"

For Sonia to fight over the curse pain 'and surprised to see Nanao and Shunsui were kind of close together' as they've weakening Cerberus to finish the job next.

"Yes, Jushiro." She said to get her special attack ready to go. "Both you, Succubus, and Cerberus here are all washed up. In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Firing her water attack at Cerberus to get hit and then slowly disappearing too.

" **This shouldn't never happen to a demon dog like me!"**

Well, Cerberus was gone. And as Nanao, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Sonia had Succubus now and trapped…she panics to make a quick retreat back to Dracula's lair until she makes her next move again.

"You're next, missy." Shunsui said.

" **Damn it all!"** said the angry Succubus to fly away in time. **"I'll be back, Belmont Girl…!"**

That's good that was taken care of 'with some repairing to do for the building now'. For Nanao tries to stop Succubus but it was too late for Shunsui to say that to her too.

"She's getting away!"

"Let her go, Nanao." He said.

"But Captain Kyoraku." She was lost. "Why? We almost had her after stopping Cerberus."

And with their powers shutting down 'for now', they call it a day for Shunsui knows that they'll win this somehow soon enough.

"True, but now that we know a little between on what Inkia might've done before dying, this is a chance to tell Old Man Yamamoto the news. And with the new powers we've got, we can't lose. Don't you think so, Little Nanao?"

Trying to kiss Nanao to push Shunsui's face away with her hand.

"Captain, out of all of the things to not take seriously…you're an idiot!" she then calms down to smile and says this to him next. "Still…you did save me and then I did save you afterwards that to be good in battle both you and me. So, thank you for that." Nanao turns to Sonia next. "Sonia, let's do our best to beat Dracula as much as possible. It would seems that my captain has this type of paper work to complete right away."

I guess Shunsui doesn't mind doing that part at all. For Ukitake and Sonia to laugh together and seeing how amazing Shunsui and Nanao was today, everything will be fine to still stop Dracula and not be afraid from his threats. After having the place all cleaned up 'with no books getting destroyed', all the Soul Reapers were unharmed, and telling Yamamoto about what the four had found out today, they call it a day. For now, that is…For Shunsui, Ukitake, Sonia, and even Nanao all gather together to have themselves a drink 'and not too much for Sonia this time' to have a good time to celebrate and hanging out a bit more once and a while besides doing their jobs.

"What a day, huh?" the drunk Shunsui said. "I'm glad I made my Little Nanao smile…"

She tries to control her captain's drinking problems.

"Just be happy that I've given you a comment there, Captain Kyoraku…Sorry that this is bothering you, Sonia."

Sonia was fine to have her boyfriend a bit drunk too in a happy kind of way he was in, same with Shunsui to be so relaxed.

"It's fine, Nanao, really. I got some issues with Jushiro here, but in a good way." She said.

Ukitake then laughs to be smiling, hugging Sonia, and the falling on the ground together.

"My adorable Sonia's fine after today…And she said that we'll find out more about Inkia's plans, it has to be him." He said laughing.

"There, there, Jushiro!"

With Shunsui laughing too for Nanao sees the other two were having some trouble right now.

"Captain, please!" she said in a panic.

"We're fine!" said the drunken Ukitake. "I got Sonia to saved me from my fall…! See?"

"Ah, Jushiro!" Sonia tries holding and pulling her boyfriend back up gently. "You almost hurt yourself, be more careful next time."

Ukitake gets back up with Sonia to kiss her, since learning more about Inkia's other plans, it would have to wait somehow to discover on other things…

"I know, Sonia, I'll be fine. All of us will. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Sonia said back.

For Shunsui to serve more drinks to Ukitake a bit more and Sonia to call it a night on her end…

"Then here's to another victory until next time!"

Nanao to be seeing this that those two were made for each other as herself to care for her captain a lot more than Shunsui's lieutenant just the way it was right now, and nothing else to change about it. Still, she's cool when she powers up her body to fight from the Belmont powers, huh? Super cool. To end this all, for her to be saying this to herself…

"(For both Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake to get along so well since they were young, it's good to know that there's some things left to be good or bad to solve some problems. Even from something from one person to learn about. I'll do all that I can to help. Even for Sonia to fall for Captain Ukitake and for my Captain to help them out by stopping Dracula and the curse too, it's to have love for us girls and a thing call friendship to aid one another. No matter what.)"

For love, friendship, family, and what 'or' who you're fighting for is all that matters the most. As the four have a fun night together, who knows what tomorrow will bring to be ready for it, because each of them will be ready to fight back. Yeah…


	37. Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Cool! Last time we got to learn more about Dracula himself and his past, along with Lisa and Alucard too, with the other legendary warriors who stopped the Prince of Darkness from back then…Not bad so far. And yet, the making of the Bounts of Rao Tao's doing was also trying to bring back Dracula was all of the old captain's doing 'from Squad Nine', Inkia. As Shunsui and Ukitake knew of him back then to have his plans put in to action even before his death to have some Soul Reaper powers, a Bount, and vampire within this new Count Dracula? Could that be true? Hmmm…Well, besides having both Nanao and Shunsui for those two to get Belmont powers now like the others, who knows on who else will little by little. For Sonia to fight back, that's all that matter the most and less of the curse thanks to Mayuri's help to find a cure and studying more on the monsters too.

One night for Sonia to be sleeping at Squad Thirteen after training hard today to have more control from the curse from within her, to then hear someone calling out to her to wake up from. A dream maybe? Showing the woman with blonde hair in a red color dress to have the same power as she did, but it was a bit different.

"(Huh? I feels someone like me, but who could I it be?)" she looks around the room to have a look outside next. "Who's there? Hello? Anyone…?" Sonia finds no one to feel out where the strange energy was coming from. "(It's moving away fast. I…I have to see what or who it is out there and fast!)"

I guess Sonia takes off in her Soul Reaper uniform and carrying her Zanpakto to find that someone throughout the entire Sereitei to see who person was. And by luck, someone was spying on her for one for it was Yachiru and the other…her captain herself of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki himself. What did they want with her?! At a bad time like this? And…in the middle of the night?!

"Kenny, look! There she goes! Sonny!" Yachiru smiled to point out. "I wonder what she's doing at night time? People should be sleeping…What do you think, Kenny?"

For Kenpachi to be smiling, he wanted to find out himself by following Sonia on where she was heading to.

"Don't know. But whatever that might be, this is my chance to have a good talk with this Sonia friend of yours in person. Let's go have some fun, Yachiru." He said smiling to have Yachiru ride on his back. "Hold on tight."

"Yeah! Kenny's going to play with Sonny! This is going to be fun!"

I can't tell if Kenpachi meeting with Sonia alone with Yachiru tagging along is a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know! For Sonia to follow that person all the way to the Rukon area to where the outside place of the huge water fall was at 'as the strange woman stops to wait for Sonia's arrival', and for Deku to fly around to have another shot to capture her and gather the souls and blood too. Soon to strike again with another monster to bring out soon while still spying around.

" **Alone at night time, huh Belmont Girl? Well, this time I will get my chance to shine for Lord Dracula to complete with the task. Unlike Richard and that dumb bitch Succubus." s** aid the little vampire bat. **"I show them all on what I can do. As for Lord Dracula's son…I couldn't care less about him. Still, I got more things to take care of."**

Whatever Deku is thinking about for his next counter attack, it won't be good…Not at all. For Sonia to arrive near the waterfall to find the mysterious woman to look around to feel the same Spiritual Pressure she has. Looking around a bit more to see someone standing near the rocks of the lake to Sonia to finally catching up to this woman.

"(There she is…)" Sonia remembers seeing the woman who aided the others from the last battle. "(I've seen her once. She saved me, Momo, Ayame with the other kids, and Izuru when we had trouble stopping Big Brother, Werewolf, and Minotaur Beast.)" she then calls to the woman to get her attention. "Hey! You there! You're the one you aided us from the other day, didn't you? I didn't thank you for that! But still, who are you? You are on our side against Dracula and his goons, aren't you? Show yourself!"

And so, she does, she was known as Rosa who wasn't just an ordinary woman with powers to be so beautiful. Her skin is different from any other human or Soul Reaper to be wearing an old long red dress, with long blonde hair, red shoes, and some nice pink lips to look like a sad woman to trust in Sonia a lot to show herself to her only. And…for some reason, Rosa looked upset.

"You've come. I'm glad." She said to walk up to Sonia. "Do not be scared, I'm a friend to you and the others of the Soul Society. It's been ages since I came back to this place."

"Excuse me…? (This isn't her first time in the Soul Society?)" Sonia was lost.

What Rosa said was odd to drop the subject there to get to more important things.

"Please. Listen to me well, Sonia, this is an important message that I'm delivering for you to tell the other Soul Reapers about it. My name is Rosa." She said.

And once Rosa said that to Sonia, she wanted to learn more about this strange woman as much as possible.

"(Rose, huh…?)" Sonia then heard Rosa calling out her name. "Wait…I never told you my name!" she demands to know everything else. "Who are you?"

"It's okay, I know all about you, Sonia, but you must listen to me first. This is about Dracula." Rosa then gets Sonia's attention to listen in to hear on what she must say first. "Listen well…Count Dracula has been brought back from the blood of many human sacrifices, a soul of a virgin woman, the energy of a Belmont, and last was a human flesh of a greedy man, part of them was a greedy Soul Reaper during the Bount project that Rao Tao did. The one you call Inkia, former captain from Squad Nine. He has something to do with Dracula's resurrection return to take over all the worlds for the curse to course through everything to never be destroyed again. Only you, Sonia, with the other Soul Reapers, humans with powers, a Quincy, and a Master Liberian's help may break the spell to destroy Dracula for good. And to save your step-brother as well. So, you must beat the curse to have a brand-new power to do just that to create a spell."

Seems simple enough to learn and study a lot on what Sonia needs to do so far, she sees that to try awakening her Soul Reaper powers again.

"So, Jushiro and Shunsui were right about this Inkia person who had something to bring Dracula back to life for good…" she gets it now to tell Rosa something else. "And then what?"

"You'll know the rest afterwards soon enough. With the Belmont powers given to your friends, use them well until the moment is right to use the finishing blow against the Prince of Darkness. And…save Alucard while he's still the half human he is. And remember, I'm here to aid you no matter where you might go to anywhere next." Rosa was about to leave now to portal the entire Sereitei area alone. "Now if you would excuse me, I must be off for now."

Sonia wanted to learn more of her new friend who knows a lot about her.

"But wait! Rosa! Come back!" she couldn't catch up to her. "I want to know more about you, please!"

"Some other time, I promise. For now, there's another monster who has entered in the Soul Society…Stop it while there's still time! Until we meet again." The mysterious Rosa takes off after that. "(Soon, Sonia, I'll explain to you everything about me. I promise.)"

Well, there goes Rosa 'for now'. Sonia misses her chance to use her Flash Steps to stop her. But still, what she said to Sonia could be important to keep in mind. Bummer, huh? For Sonia to be lost to try to get back to Squad Thirteen 'and something was up to get Makizo up to see that both Yachiru or Kenpachi weren't around to get both Yumichika and Ikkaku up to alert the other two as they go on a search right away; and Sonia finding her way back to feel out a very strong Spiritual Pressure to draw out to almost make her fall 'due to Dracula's curse coursing through her a little' while fighting back.

"(What the hell?!) Ah!" Sonia tries to get back up on her feet from this power. "Where's this energy coming from?! Is like the gravity's losing control in this one area…! It…It must be someone who's too powerful! Show yourself!" she calls out on whoever was doing it. "I know you're out there!"

First Yachiru steps in to have no effect to the power coursing through the area to say hi to her friend.

"Hi, Sonny! How's it going?"

"Yachiru? What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!" Sonia tells her friend of the danger. "Get out of here!"

"But it's not Mr. Vampire's monster this time, it's my captain from Squad Eleven…" she said. "It's someone else I know of very well."

Once Yachiru said that part, Sonia knew right away to have a very bad feeling about what's to come next.

"Ah…Who…?"

"Sonny, allow me to introduce you to my captain, Kenny." Yachiru move aside to make run for her captain to appear. "Come on out, Kenny, Sonny's here."

Yep, Kenpachi makes an appearance in front of Sonia at last for Yachiru to look happy for her captain to meet with her new best friend. For Kenpachi to be super strong to remember him since she arrived in the Soul Society. Freaking out from his powers were beyond anything or anyone else to feel out by far, he looked happy to see on how powerful she was slowly becoming to be able to fight again for his type of fun. But not just for his fun to be fighting…

"Who…Wow!" Sonia was freaking out to be seeing Kenpachi. "(Not that guy! I didn't know he was Squad Eleven's captain that Yachiru works for…! Crap!"

"Ah, what's wrong? Kenny fun and he's very a nice guy who wishes to plays." Said Yachiru.

For Yachiru tries to tell Sonia that, Kenpachi tries to have a better look at the new Soul Reaper. Allow me to explain who Yachiru and Kenpachi are before continuing any further…

Here's Kenpachi Zaraki. Not having a name to go by for as long as he could remember, he eventually chose to take his surname from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which was District 80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District 80 was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers (whereas area #1 was the most orderly and law-abiding). As a young boy living in the streets of the Rukongai, Zaraki, coming upon the dead body of a Shinigami, took his Asauchi, later imprinting his soul upon it to make his own Zanpakutō.

Sometime later, as a young man, Zaraki, coming upon a young girl, named her Yachiru, in remembrance of the only person he ever admired, after she showed no fear of his sword. Yachiru came from District 79, Kusajishi, where her parents were murdered, seemingly not too long before Kenpachi arrived. On that day, he took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles.

Later, he had an encounter with Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa before they entered Seireitei. Yachiru warned Ikkaku messing with Kenpachi while he was in a good mood was a bad idea, though Ikkaku did not take the warning seriously. When Kenpachi and Ikkaku meet face to face, the latter immediately became alarmed by the former's Reiatsu, but was happy to finally have a real challenge. Kenpachi attacked with enough force to create a crater in the ground under Ikkaku, which somewhat alarmed Yumichika. Due to Kenpachi's strength, Ikkaku was forced on the defensive, holding off Kenpachi's relentless strikes. As the two continued to fight, Ikkaku tried to overwhelm Kenpachi, though he failed in doing so, only succeeding in increasing his own wounds while his opponent remaining untouched by his blade. While Kenpachi mentioned he was having fun, he decided to finish Ikkaku with one quick strike, resulting in his loss of the fight.

Ikkaku became mad Kenpachi would just walk away without finishing him off. Kenpachi, plainly telling him he had no interest in weaklings who could not fight, noted he did not have any obligation to finish Ikkaku off. Ikkaku, thinking he was toying with him, demanded Kenpachi kill him. Kenpachi, losing his patience, grabbed hold of Ikkaku and asked why he was screaming for death if he loved to fight so much. Kenpachi explained to him a philosophy to follow for people like them: "Don't admit defeat and seek death. Die first, then admit defeat. When you lose, but don't die, it just means you were lucky. At those times, think only about survival. Survive, and think only about killing the guy who failed to kill you". Kenpachi, smiling at him, stated it was not like he went easy on him; he was just lucky to escape death. He said Ikkaku should live, come back, and try to kill him again. As Kenpachi went to leave, Ikkaku, asking him his name, is told he is Kenpachi from Zaraki.

Sometime later, Kenpachi killed Kenpachi Kiganjō, the captain of the 11th Division, in a single blow in front of over two hundred members of the Division. As per the 3rd Captain Qualification Trial, Kenpachi became the new captain of that division. By killing the 11th Division captain, he became the official and uncontested holder of the title, Kenpachi, as well as becoming the 11th person to hold the title.

The following day, during Kenpachi's first addressing of his division, he was greeted by Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had already become Shinigami and joined the division. Ikkaku told Kenpachi he had come back just as he suggested, causing Kenpachi to smile. Later, they were present at the battle of the division against a caterpillar Hollow. While initially the division lost, Ikkaku showed up to fight it, but was stopped by Kenpachi, who decided to kill it himself. After the Hollow was dispatched, more came, prompting Ikkaku and Yumichika to join in the fight. Though at first he was against it, Kenpachi was persuaded upon realizing the two had similar fighting traits, and, as such, would like to fight by his side. After this, Kenpachi allowed them to participate in his fights.

Shortly after joining the Gotei 13, Kenpachi was forced by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to learn Kendō because he had not learned any formal swordsmanship training, having bypassed those normally necessary qualifications due to the way he attained his position. Central 46 ordered Yamamoto to stop the training after one day, as they became concerned that if Zaraki realized his full potential and rebelled, he could become an unstoppable force. Kenpachi hated using Kendō because his battles would end too quickly with it, so he only used it if his own life was in danger.

And the next one is Yachiru to learn about her now. Yachiru first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakuto, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she was from that district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Of course, for Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika told them and their captain to Sonia already. And…Now that you all know, back to the story…Kenpachi finally sees Sonia a bit more than on the first day was, freaky…!

"Well, now…Sonia Yamamoto. AKA Belmont Girl." He said to be glaring at her. "I was wondering on how powerful you've gotten since you've arrived here and befriended Yachiru. I love fighting with strong fighters, and for you…I like to see a pretty one in action." Kenpachi points out at Sonia. "And you're one of them that I wish to face against."

"Huh? Whoa, hang on! Kenpachi, I don't think I can beat you, I can sense your powers all the way from the hill top!"

Sonia tries to use her Flash Steps to outrun Kenpachi for him to catch up to her in seconds…! Wow! For Yachiru to be laughing as she was enjoying the show. She knows what's going on to make sure that her friend was having fun.

"Is that so…?"

"Ah!" Sonia was lost. "But how did you…?! Yachiru!"

Yachiru was smiling and giggling to have some fun with the whole thing, only for her friend Sonia was freaking out from Kenpachi.

"I just follow your movements too well to not lose sight from your skills. Clever, isn't it?" Kenpachi moved fast next to Sonia. "Now, show me what you got, woman-!"

From Kenpachi trying to grab hold of Sonia's shoulder, she grabs hold of his arm to send him flying to the ground. A reflex type of move, nice one! Catching Kenpachi off guard, he fights the way he was 'than not powering up' for him to be laughing with joy and Yachiru clap with happiness from seeing that type of fighting move.

"Sonny smack down Kenny! Well, done!"

Sonia freaks out to not think that she would have it in her to fight back against someone like Kenpachi.

"I'm so sorry, Kenpachi!" Sonia tries telling the Captain of Squad Eleven. "You just came at me out of nowhere." She moves away from Kenpachi's oncoming sword slash attack. "Hey!"

"Don't worry there. I can take it, give me some more, Sonia, I like that in a woman like you are. Let's do some more." He kept on going. "(I'm starting to like this girl more than her skills…)"

Kenpachi was really enjoying this for Sonia to try running for her life from this type of Soul Reaper. And Yachiru finds this all to be fun, why…? Well, she does for her friend and her captain to be fighting/playing with each other. From running around, Sonia defends herself with some fighting skills, Zanpakto, Flash Step moves, and Kenpachi uses his Zanpakto to try cutting at her 'but not too hard' to be some fight for his way of having fun. Good kind or the bad kind?

"Yachiru! Make your captain stop!"

"He won't bite, he just wants to play with her cool fighting technique thingy is all." Yachiru said to be watching.

"But I'm afraid he might chop my head off!" Sonia panics.

Kenpachi coming in too fast from above, to duck away in time to make his lick his lips for her. Mess up…!

"Damn, woman, I love it when a woman like you can withstand my powers and can kick my ass." He said to be laughing. "I might be falling in love here!"

"What the hell?!" shock Sonia.

Wait, in love?! In Kenpachi's way to show his own feeling of it to Sonia, kind of weird if you ask me! Going up to Sonia again to punch and kick as many times to get out of the danger, Kenpachi kept on going all out.

"Engarde, baby!"

A close one there! Got to pieces of Sonia's hair though. From a chase type of fight for Sonia to run away and defend herself against Kenpachi…For him to have something else powerful from underground to pull him out of nowhere to his surprise. Huh? What happened? Something was down below to make Sonia move away from the many arms, for Yachiru to run over to her captain's side to get pulled in too.

"(What just happen to Kenpachi…?)" Sonia reaches out to Yachiru's hand. "Ah! Yachiru! Grab my hand!"

"No, Sonny! Kenny fell and he might be hurt. I have to go help him-!" she gets drag down below too like Kenpachi did. "Ah! Kenny!"

Now Yachiru's been dragged under like Kenpachi. In some odd hole that was made underground within the Soul Society of the Sereitei area. But how? For Sonia to move around from lots of creepy looking hands to be up to grab anything near them for Sonia couldn't cut them all away alone; but with help she could for Makizo 'for him to get some Belmont powers of power up Spirit Energy like Nanao did', Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the other Soul Reapers from Squad Eleven have come to the rescue for her to cut down the rest 'even for both Ikkaku and Yumichika to be using their new Belmont powers very well'.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Makizo! And everyone else!" Sonia was happy to see them all. "Thanks for the help there."

For Ikkaku and Yumichika were also happy to see Sonia 'to still have feelings for her'.

"Sonia, I guess we made it in time to save you." Ikkaku tries to act all smooth and sweet to Sonia. "I'm just glad to see you're not hurt."

Yumichika cuts in to get to Sonia and away from Ikkaku. Here we go again…

"I'm happy too, Sonia, happier to not be apart from you for one second…"

Makizo then steps in to say something to stop the two from being perverted around Sonia again 'they kind of were'.

"Hey! Lieutenant Madarame! Lieutenant Ayasegawa!" he steps in. "This is no time to be flittering! We have other problems right now besides Yamamoto's safety! Where's Captain Zaraki and his Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

For the other Squad Eleven members to start worrying about the two of their whereabouts, for Sonia pointed out to all of them and the other three on where both Kenpachi and Yachiru are at. Down below…and for her to feel out more danger from undergrounds to be one of Dracula's monsters to be down there too. At a time like this…? Really?

"They fell down there after your crazy captain try to kill me…by fighting! And Yachiru just watched!"

For the others to start worrying of their captain and lieutenant's safety to start digging up the hole to find their way in to save them both, Sonia didn't think that they were super loyal to someone like Kenpachi was. Makizo had to make sure to keep everyone in line to remind calm.

"Ah! Captain! Lieutenant! Hang on, we'll save you two!" he was panicking the most. "No one panic…Everyone don't you dare panic!"

Yumichika slaps Makizo to snap him out of it to get back to work after that.

"Calm down, you wuss, and get to work already." He then says something to Sonia next about Kenpachi more like they did with themselves and Yachiru a while ago since they first met. "Sonia, having Yachiru's goofiness can be…hard of understanding to like you as her friend. As for our captain, he's a great and most powerful fighter of Squad Eleven. He fights on those who are strong for his fun to become stronger like he is, just like Ichigo too."

"(Ichigo has fought with Kenpachi?!)" Sonia was shock from hearing that.

Well, that was one battle that Ichigo doesn't want to face with Kenpachi again! Lucky for Sonia to push that guy back. Then Ikkaku explains the rest to her.

"Lucky you, Sonia, as hot as you are to us and for Captain Zaraki to be having a crush on you too. He doesn't get much around women, but you're his type…" he then stops to be upset about that. "AH! What am I saying?! Now I have both you, Yumichika, and our Captain to try winning Sonia over!"

Sonia yells at them boys too as she says something about that part.

"I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND THAT'S JUSHIRO THAT I LOVE!"

Makizo saw that part coming to have Yumichika and Ikkaku not to give up on her.

"Enough flittering, Sonia's right." He said. "We need to go down there to help out those two-!"

"Wait a minute!" Sonia stops Makizo in time. "(I knew it…Dracula's send out one of Dracula's monsters again. Yachiru and Kenpachi might be in grave danger.)" She gets suited up to try to save them by jumping down into the hole. "Makizo. Ikkaku. Yumichika. I need you boys to listen to me carefully. I need all of you to find another path while the rest stop the hands that are popping out, got it? I need to go down there and save those two before they're killed for their blood and souls to be taken, so don't wait up!" she jumps all the way down there.

For Makizo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika leave the rest to her now to save both Yachiru and Kenpachi while some find another way down below the grounds of a hidden area…while the rest fight off the many arms without getting dragged down to say the least. For Ikkaku and Yumichika has got that part covered to stay strong thanks to the Belmont powers to be using for a fight like this one; to also trust their fates in Sonia 'to still have some feelings for her'.

"Just because that Sonia has a thing for Captain Ukitake from Squad Thirteen, that doesn't mean I'll lose to him, Izuru, Captain Zaraki, or to you, Yumichika."

"Is that so, Ikkaku? I couldn't agree with you more. Sonia's too perfect to fall for a girl like her, and yet she is our only hope to become stronger in our own way. So I have to agree with you."

And the fighting continues from above ground, but down below for Sonia to light up the entire place was like she was in a crypt shrine of the dead bodies, old temples, and such to see while searching for the other two to be somewhere. And no sign of Dracula's monsters to be where she was standing at, but on the other side maybe…? Searching as far and long as Sonia could to have a look around in a dark place, to fall on top of lots of bones that were lying on the grounds and down into the pits to find an old battle arena type of room. But seeing lots of demon bones scattered around…not a good sight to see to be gross out about even for her.

"Huh…?" she sees it to get out of to dusting herself off. "(Gross! Man, back then people aren't too good sealing the dead bodies to look like this, a room of a never-ending corpses to me.)"

Looking all over to finally see Yachiru trying to get a ton of rock rubble off Kenpachi to be out cold, for her to look upset to do as many as she could to be crying. Sonia arrives to lend her friend a hand.

"Sonny…Sonny, please help me save Kenny…"

Sonia sees that Yachiru cares for her captain to be like a father to her to aid to girl from using her strength to push all the rocks off Kenpachi to make things go easy for him to be still be alive. What luck! Sonia even heals up Kenpachi after that for him to come to in seeing her do that for him after he tried to fight and too strong for Sonia to handle, but she did.

"He'll be fine, Yachiru. Lucky that I came here in time, huh?" she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…Thanks for the save. Kenny and I fell down hard to shield me under the rocks." Yachiru cleans her face up. "Thanks to you, Sonny, Kenny can play with you again. Before the rocks came tumbling down, he said this to me… _I never fought anyone as strong for a woman, as Ichy was for a man to really get his game going._ Whatever that means. He wants to do that again! After we get out first, huh? Baldy, Yun-Yun, and Maki-Maki must be worry about us, even you too, Sonny."

Seems that Sonia understands that Kenpachi enjoys the fun to control his powers well, to be dangerous but caring for Yachiru to know that. And she gets it now...Good to know for Sonia and Yachiru to lift up Kenpachi's body to try getting out of the area, there was just one problem…How will they get out?

"(I see now…) Okay, Yachiru, let's get out of here…" she couldn't find a way out at all. "Wait…Where is out?!"

Hard to know where to go to only for something to be flying above the two girls to see Deku to see them to summon another monster to go after them next.

" **Ah, Belmont Girl, we meet again. And with your friends in the way, I cannot allow for them to live. I serve Lord Dracula to gather blood, souls, and you as his bride to be…"** he uses his powers to get one demon to come to the Soul Society world. **"Time to cause some chaos,** **Granfaloon** **! AKA** **Legion** **!"**

A big ball-like demon with thousands of dead corpses covering the entire thing to make a weird sounds only.

The origin of Legion's or 'Granfaloon' design is a biblical account of many demons who possessed a man. The New Testament outlines an encounter where Jesus healed a man from Gadara possessed by demons while traveling, known as 'the exorcism of the Gerasene demoniac'. Thus, from the concept of being 'composed of many' came the design of the shell composed of many human bodies. The origin of Legion's design is a biblical account of many demons who possessed a man. The New Testament outlines an encounter where Jesus healed a man from Gadara possessed by demons while traveling, known as 'the exorcism of the Gerasene demoniac'. Thus, from the concept of being 'composed of many' came the design of the shell composed of many human bodies.

As Sonia felt the danger coming towards her and Yachiru to face off with Legion to save themselves and Kenpachi to still be out cold.

"That ball dead body thing looks like it wants us dead." Said Yachiru to point it out.

"And me to go back to Dracula…!" Sonia stays strong. "Not happening, bat boy."

Well, this made the little vampire bat of Dracula's servant get mad over nothing.

" **It's Deku, a Vampire Bat who has the brains and gathers information for Lord Dracula, stupid!"** he said in anger to give his monster an order. **"Legion, get rid of those two pests and capture that Belmont Girl alive. That's an order!"**

For the floating Legion does so to headbutt at the two girls to duck away in time to be fast and powerful, it was also annoying to make a weird creature-like sound. Yachiru had one idea to do to try cutting it down.

"Ah! Yachiru, get down!"

For Sonia to worry, not for her friend to have an idea.

"Sonny! Help me out!" she cuts some bodies down for the true form to be hiding under it all. "Look, ball dead body is falling apart to get weaker. Hiya! Wee!"

She was right! Sonia sees that to duck away to try hitting the other bodies off, it was working to keep Kenpachi shielded with her Kido water bubble spell, the two girls get to work on defeating another demon right away. They work together to put both of their friendship and fighting skills in to action.

"(Oh, right…The corpses are its shield, taking the rest out will weaken it.) Alright, Yachiru, let's go head on for Kenpachi's sake." Sonia joins in to fight. "Come on!"

Yachiru smiles to wait for Kenpachi to play again, to join with Sonia to battle head on first.

"Okay, Sonny! Charge!"

With Sonia uses her water blast type of attacks to fire at the bodies and Yachiru whacking away with her Zanpakto in a silly kind of way to get rid of all the corpse off Legion's body. So quick, so strong, and so cool how these girls were doing it 'for Deku to fly away from the danger in time to be hiding'. For all the bodies to drop on the ground like dead flies, it worked to leave Legion's true form of a ball with many arms to move around to open or close from the tip ends of it. Thinking that they were winning, Deku laughs to tell both Yachiru and Sonia that this was only the beginning of Legion's true powers to be shown that Sonia doesn't know much about this demon, too much of its true nature that is. I don't like where this is going…

"Oh, are you kidding me…? What now?!" Sonia demanded to know.

" **So, you think you two ladies have won, didn't you? Well look again!"** the bat tells the demon to go all out now. **"Legion, it's time to send your army on the pest and weaken the target as much as possible. No holding back now."**

And so, it does by Deku's orders. Legion makes another weird sound to get his corpses to walk around to stop Yachiru and captures Sonia as group. For no matter how many hits that the two fires at the bodies or to cut down, they just keep coming back for more like a group of zombies to have stronger skins that can't be cut not even with a Zanpakto; even for Legion to fire out from its many arms of powerful solar beams to destroy anything in seconds for Sonia's Kido or Yachiru knocking it out of the park like a baseball weren't working at all. For Legion to come floating in closer, the bodies grab hold Yachiru to beat her to death.

"Oh, no…!" Yachiru was freaking out to worry about Kenpachi than her own life. "Sonny! Protect Kenny! This monster's a bully who won't stop until all of us but you are dead…! Help!"

"Yachiru!" Sonia couldn't pull her friend out of the pile for Legion to almost zapping her and getting pulled away next. "(This bad to let this all to end like this…)" she cries out for help to avoid the pain of Dracula's curse and her powers to fuse as one. "Kenpachi! Wake up! We need you! Your members of Squad Eleven, Makizo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru need you!"

Shouting as loud as she could, it happened…Something of a huge light comes shooting out from Kenpachi's eye once he removes his on-eye patch to release his uncontrollable Spirit Wave to come out so brightly to almost blinding Deku's eyes to have the corpses and Legion a bit push back. And for the first time for Sonia to see Kenpachi feeling better, getting back up, smiling, laughing, and cutting down the corpses in seconds to turn to ashes and saves Yachiru. She smiles, hugs her captain, climbs on his back, and she too charges up a bit as well 'with pink-like colors for her'.

"Kenny! You're okay! You saved us two!" she said. "Look, Sonny, Kenny's back! We saved him, and now he's saving us."

Legion firing another shot for Sonia to try using her Kido type of water to block the rest in time…

"Watch out!" she jumps in.

Only…Kenpachi also steps in to push the blast back to make Legion retreat backwards for a few seconds after getting almost hit with its own attack.

"Ten points, Kenny!" Yachiru made a funny peace sign after that attack was made.

"Damn, I'm even impress myself." He said to check on Sonia. "Hey, Sonia, I like your fighting style, sexy…And with this power, Belmont powers, right? I think it's starting to happen to me and Yachiru now since Ikkaku and Yumichika has theirs too."

"And some of it for Maki-Maki." Yachiru added. "We get Belmont powers from Sonny's help. Yeah!"

Guess they were besides Kenpachi was the first to wake up and fight back. Yep…This is going to be something else for this guy to stop Legion as more and more corpses to come back up to stop the three by any means it can try to do, lots of them again. For Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Sonia must give it everything they got at the many armies and stopping one demon who's controlling it all, to also see that Kenpachi was a softie to care and to still be himself.

"(This is getting crazy…Still, I'm glad that Kenpachi's feeling better, but can we stop these many corpses and Legion together? I didn't think this fight would get this default…) Kenpachi, wait. Are you sure you can still fight or what?" ask Sonia.

For Kenpachi to be smiling to not care at all.

"Nothing to worry about, Sonia. You heard Yachiru, we can stop these things. Messing with you and the rest of Squad Eleven was a big mistake…Dracula's going down from messing with you! He sounds powerful enough for me to fight with him or his vampire army than these guys are!"

"Yeah, but…" Sonia tries to break it to Kenpachi. "But I'm in love with someone else…"

"It's fine." He said back. "I know, with Captain Ukitake, right? Well, make sure he keeps you happy while I keep my other men in check…I love you the way how I show it and nothing else, because that's who I am. Sonia, I will protect you from the curse and from these things."

For Sonia to see that and hear it from Kenpachi, he was right. To see how Yachiru was herself with her captain around, Ikkaku to be the best, Yumichika as well in a beautiful way, and Makizo to be trying, she sees what Squad Eleven was all about now. Kenpachi likes Sonia, but in his own way to have feelings to still be his old self to enjoy fighting with strong people. And with that, she gets it to fight back now to powering up the two while she fights the army of corpses and then stop Legion for good.

"(So that's what Squad Eleven's all about. Strength, bonding, caring, and trying to be the best out of everyone else…Kenpachi's one of them to lift up Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizo's spirits. The way I was to stop Dracula, and then I meant with friends like Ichigo. And a lot more here in my real home…I understand, we have to fight back.)" Sonia was ready to fight. "In that case, Kenpachi. Yachiru. Let's finish the job right here and now."

They agree to power up from the Belmont skills to come up with a plan too…

"In that case, thanks Sonia. Yachiru, you two stop those rotten dead things while I go head-to-head with this Legion thingy. We're going to be having some fun!"

"Right!" she joins in with Sonia. "Let's play with them, Sonny, this time we'll win!"

For Sonia to smile, Legion and its army attacked at them, both Kenpachi and Yachiru were powering up, and Deku didn't like on what was happening next.

" **Another one!?"** the bat was in shock.

Here we go for another power up for the two, from Kenpachi…

"Captain of Squad Eleven of the strongest living Soul Reaper, Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Then Yachiru joins in too as she was having a lot of fun right now.

"Lieutenant of Squad Eleven as well, Yachiru Kusajishi! Yeah!"

And then the power ups have been updates for them, the Belmont skills that is. From Kenpachi to be having electric powers all over his body, and Yachiru's to be glowing 'like Nanao and Makizo have' to be powerful all over her body to hit anyone with of Spiritual Pressure to be rising. Cool!

"Powers from within! Activated!" they say it together.

Remember for Kenpachi doesn't have a name for his Zanpakto, it's still part of him to hear its voice and such to control his powers from time to time. And here we go…! Kenpachi laughs to go head to head with Legion trying to smack him with its many arms and fire blast the captain head on for him to be laughing all the way to cut away to also be shocking its entire body; causing its army of dead corpses to fall a lot more for Sonia to use her water skills to stop the rest, but for Yachiru to move fast to pushing them down.

"Yachiru?" surprised Sonia. "(Damn, she's fast! And so is Kenpachi…)"

She whacks some of them with her Zanpakto 'like a rag doll' to get one on hold to hit it in a golf course.

"This is fun!" she aims to swing and shoot. "Four!"

For one corpses to go flying all over the underground place to bounce off from wall to wall hitting the other ones thanks to Yachiru and Sonia dealing with the rest, and the other throwing off Legion's powers; as Kenpachi steps in to give the demon some shocking type of slashes at a time to be moving so fast.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with me? How sad…Talk about your shocking turn of events for you!" he kept on attack away to cut down the other fire blast to destroy from Legion's doing. "Now this is what I call a fight."

Kenpachi to power up to hit Legion a lot by using its many arms to get cut, pulled, and another to fire through its body from Kenpachi to pull back. Nice one! It was hurt! For the other corpses to melt away in seconds to let Yachiru stomp on them all, leaving Sonia to finish the job for the two as Deku makes a cowardly retreat to get the job done next time.

"Finish it, Sonny!" Yachiru cheers her friend on.

" **So, close! I'm outta here! But I shall return again!"**

With the bat returning to base, Legion meet its end as well for Sonia to finish it with her special attack to use again.

"In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Firing away a power water-like cross shape at Legion to let out its last cries of odd sounds it was making, it was no more now. From getting shocked, soaked in water, and burned to become nothing after that. Only lots of other dead bones all over the place still to be some freaky crypt in the undergrounds of the Soul Society. So far, Kenpachi and Yachiru now have powers to use against Dracula and his other army. Nice! Looks like all went well for the three, even for the rest of Squad Eleven arrived now to finding a way out thanks to them and stopping the corpses hands too.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted. I couldn't be gone a few more rounds against that thing. Whatever it was." Kenpachi said.

"It was a Legion…Some type of-!" Sonia drops the subject. "Oh, forget it. It'll be too hard to explain to you guys. But hey, you were great, Kenpachi, thanks for the save there."

"Kenny was amazing, wasn't he?" Yachiru said with joy. "I told ya he only likes to play."

For him to be happy to have something to use 'for the time being' the next time he fights will all be worth it to him.

"Either way, I did save you both to handle the ones in my way and I did finish the job too. Still, I'm going to like these powers while I still have it!" he said to look happy in an odd way. "Sonia, I hope that somehow it'll bring out the fun and to aid you from the curse. Want to see more of the Soul Reaper powers that you have from within them. I want to do like we did last night, it was all worth it, wasn't it?"

"Ah…yeah, that it was…" said Sonia.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Makizo, and the other members rush in to their captain and lieutenant's sides to see how they were both doing, and Sonia too for the other guys find her to be hot looking.

"Captain! Lieutenant! You two are alive! Thank God!" Makizo was crying a little.

For Kenpachi didn't care of melodrama, he was proud to see his squad members fighting back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Quit your complaining."

For Yumichika and Ikkaku hold Sonia's hands to fight a little and say they're thanks to her.

"Thank you so much for aiding Captain Zaraki, Sonia with your powers." Said Yumichika. "Simply a beautiful fight that was."

"Showing that we got plenty of others to kick Dracula's ass soon enough when he tries to invade our home, bring it on!" Ikkaku said too. "Oh, and that Yachiru, glad she's alive too…"

For her to give the three other men a hard time, no kidding…And for Sonia to smile, she has one thing in mind to give them they're thanks for trusting them all a bit and be open minded now.

"It was nothing, boys. Anyways, I thought about something for me to say my thanks and all…" she thought of one. "Anyone likes to party? Or something?"

With them hearing that word and looking at each other…the next night it did happen for Rangiku, Momo, Izuru, Hisagi, Kiyone, Sentaro, Sonia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Makizo, Kenpachi, and the entire Squad Eleven members to do just that. For a new friendship to happen for Sonia little at a time to have friends like them; with more to come with Belmont powers of their own too, taking time to last until the battle is over at long last. From eating, drinking, dancing, and such for Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizo were out of it to be completely drunk, Yachiru and Sonia were having a lot fun 'and her to be careful not to drink too much', to grow a lot more to hang and help out one another.

"I love a good party like this one. Amazing…" Yachiru laughs to hit her glass with Sonia's. "May our friendship and fighting fun time have a lot more to do, Sonny. For Kenny, Baldy, Maki-Maki, Yun-Yun, and everyone else we know of. Last night was super fun."

Sonia smiles to pat Yachiru on the head to agree on 'some' of the parts there.

"I have to go with that one, Yachiru, it was for some things. And Kenpachi, odd…but he's alright in my book."

"Good to know!" she said.

Kenpachi pats Sonia on the head too by showing his respects as well.

"I can live with that. Wait to see me fight with Ichigo again when he comes around." He said to grab a bottle. "You're good drinking?"

"The rest is all yours." Said Sonia. "(I guess for others like Kenpachi, Ichigo, Dude Mayuri, Shunsui, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumi, Yachiru, Byakuya, and others are good when you get to know them better. And for Squad Eleven, they're alright to me too. It's good to have friends, and us to win from the curse and stopping Dracula.)"

You said it, Sonia. As the part continues all night long to have fun and relaxing time for Kenpachi to say this last thing before ending this chapter/episode until next time.

"Ha!" Kenpachi laughs. "You know what, Sonia, you're alright too."

The old saying goes…never judge a book by its cover. Yachiru, you're fun. And Kenpachi, you rule. As Rosa watches from afar to see Sonia again real soon, there was more to her than knowing about her and hanging out in the Soul Society again to stopping Dracula, but can she really be trust worthy? I hope so.


	38. Carrie Fernandez

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

I guess we'll be taking a little break from the Soul Society for a bit, as Sonia continues with her training, fighting off from the curse, taking care of the egg, hanging out with her friends, her uncle Yamamoto, and her lover Ukitake. So far, the egg was warming up very well…As we see how Ichigo and the others were doing back in the World of the Living. For training hard, every day until the battle to soon start: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime 'with her Six Six Princess friends', Chad, Uryu, Hayame 'for them to be in love', Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, George, Furio, Maria, and Howey. They were all doing well with some of their Belmont powers, weapons, and other to upgrade as the Mayor aids them with the other villagers. And a lot more thanks to Master Keigo Shu's training to be pay off for the others to give it their all.

So far, so good if I do say so myself about them to see Sonia real soon. As well as stop Dracula, the curse to finally come to an end, the other monsters, save Richard, and stopping Alucard too. Little at a time…Besides stopping Dracula's other demons, there were some good ones likes wondering ghosts for some to be around the Belmont Village, for one strange girl with strange powers protects one little boy from a Hollow to stop it with…her beam-like blast from her hands? Who was she? She goes by, Carrie Fernandez who was a fighter to stop Dracula, but who are the Fernandez you may ask?

Carrie Fernandez, a descendant of the powerful witch Sypha Belnades, was born in 1840 into a family of Spanish immigrants who were traveling through Eastern Europe. The patriarch of the Fernandez clan fell under the influence of Dracula. They were slowly wiped out through him or by the people who feared them. Many were executed for showing talents of witchcraft (including Carrie's parents). That memory stayed with her and led her to grow bitter toward adults and God. Though she became an orphan, she was adopted by a kind adoptive mother. Her strange talents came to her foster mother's attention and a search through records uncovered her link to the Fernandez family. As Dracula's baleful influence once again permeated Europe, the people of Wallachia grew uneasy and fearful. Dracula's minions had begun to send waves of forces into nearby villages. When they came to Carrie's village, the girl's adoptive mother selflessly protected her and was killed in the process. Carrie's anguish upon witnessing her mother's death awakened her latent magic powers, allowing her to destroy the creatures and evade capture. Embittered and disillusioned by the wanton murder of her foster mother, as well as the murder of her original parents, Carrie turned her back completely on God and adults. Two years later, after hearing rumors about Dracula was back, Carrie intrepidly traveled to Dracula's stronghold. During her travel, there were two holy knights from back then traveling too that she meets up with, Henry Oldrey and Reinhardt Schneider (look up on these two if you want to learn more), and she joined them in their quest to stop Dracula, having resolved to use her magic powers to vanquish him and his minions, and thus destroy his evil. Carrie began her quest vowing that to this present day many centuries later…

"Whatever awaits, I have no regrets!"

Brave girl…so how is Carrie still alive in today's day? Hmm…a look alike ancestor or something? For the children to come out of hiding for the boy to introduce to a new hero around the village and a friend for them to play with. She was both strong and sweet that's for sure. For this girl was being watched by three enemies seeing their target, bet they work for Dracula, they were three women and one giant monster.

"(At long last, I've found you to be useful for Lord Dracula…)" the strange woman turns to her two other helpers. "You, use those new powers of your wisely under my orders to have that girl by any means." She talks to the monster next. "And you, kill anyone who stands in our way. Gather their blood and souls afterwards. We shall attack tomorrow when the children are playing with the young Fernandez. So be ready."

A witch, a strange vampire girl with magic powers, and a giant Golem. Looks like from the video game, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. The golem was conceived long ago in Jewish folklore. During the Middle Ages, it was a symbol of one's own great holiness and power to create a golem, and many prominent rabbis were rumored to have created many golems. A golem is built from the dust of the earth, much like how God made Adam. There are multiple ways to activate a golem: By inscribing one of the many names of God onto its forehead. By inscribing one of the many names of God on a slip of paper and placing it in the golem's mouth. By inscribing a specific religious command using one's own blood on calfskin and placing it into its mouth. By inscribing the Hebrew word emet ('truth') on its forehead. It is always the wisest decision to never give the golem the ability to speak. If it can speak, then the golem is given a soul; and if it is given a soul, the Golem becomes anarchistic and cunning, in a sense. The golem becomes a wicked, foul creature. Another good idea is to always allow the golem to rest on the Sabbath (Friday for Muslims, Saturday for Jews, Sunday for Christians), or else the golem will go berserk and become destructive of everything around it. If either one of these mistakes are made, or if for any other reason, there are also a few ways meant to deactivate the Golem. If activated using the word emet, one must erase the 'e' to form the word met ('death'). If activated using the calfskin parchment, the parchment must be removed from its mouth. If activated using the slip of paper, the paper must be removed and destroyed. In all definitions, a golem is meant to be a servant to the one who created it. While there are many forms of golems throughout Castlevania, they all really stay true to the original myths surrounding it.

But who were the other two girls? And what do they want with Carrie? The next morning for Rukia to be picking up something from her Soul Pager on some Hollows that were getting killed from a spirit to be wondering around the village lately, looks like there will be some work before resting and training again.

"(My Soul Pager's going off…But I don't feel out any Hollows, but a ghost. Yes. To take them all out?)" looking around to see everyone else was training or resting. "The others seem to be working hard or feel very tired. I guess I'll have to find out, with someone else to help me who's not one of them two.)" Rukia goes to find Ichigo to wake up from his long 12-hour nap as hard as she could. "Ichigo? Get up, Ichigo. We got ourselves a ghost who's killing Hollows for us. Let's check it out together while you had your break, come on."

Ichigo just moves around in his bed to be talking in his sleep, for this was getting to Rukia to find this to be very annoying.

"Not now, sleeping…come back later…"

Rukia let Ichigo had it with a good kicking and screaming to get him out of bed.

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGO!"

Nice one! This made him scream, to get kicked, and pushed off the bed to get Ichigo up now.

"Ouch!" he said in pain. "Rukia? What the hell did you wake me up for?!"

"It's almost noon and everyone's already awake but you!" she answers back.

"But I did so many things all day yesterday! Don't we deserve a little break?" ask Ichigo to see Rukia's Soul Pager going off. "Wait, you said some type of ghost was killing Hollows? Really?"

Finally, Ichigo was paying attention.

"Yes, really."

"But at a time like this?" he asks her again.

Let me put it out in good terms here: Hollows do come out from time to time, however due to Dracula's powers and his other demons are overpowering them to come out less, for some living things are stopping them. But a ghost besides Soul Reapers? Now that's odd. For Rukia doesn't get it to let Ichigo know that part.

"Look, it is rather odd since Dracula is release to stopping him, I guess the Hollows are scared to hide out a little as some villagers are the same. Some of the kids have been playing around somewhere in those woods." Rukia shows Ichigo from outside of the window. "They say that a human girl with powers of a Fernandez has been spotted in the past few weeks. Those are like good wickens who are opposite to the witches for they use their powers against evil; from firing beams, rings, knives, holy water, cross throwing, and such are the young girls the strongest ones." She explains to her partner. "I never thought I would see another one today in person. I feel this one out during the war and event to be going on."

For Rukia to explain to Ichigo on what the Fernandez family were, he read a few in his history class back at his high school to know a little and from Maria too for her to tell the others about it a few days ago.

"Oh, yeah…kick ass. The real Fernandez girl." He gets himself up to eat, shower, get dress, and get to work. "Alright, give me a second to freshen up. And the others?"

"Let's leave this task to you and me." She said. "I think the others need a break than we need to work from time to time. I told Maria and she with Howey will help us out if there's trouble, we should be good for now. Like when we first met, huh? Good times…"

For the first time they meant to becoming partners, friends, and a brother and sister type of bounding, it's good for them to work so well together. And their Belmont powers too. Ichigo understood to get everything done in time within thirty minutes for him and Rukia to place from a human body to a Gigai to become Soul Reapers and get to work right away.

"It sure does." Said Ichigo to be all ready to go. "(Good times back then…) Okay, Rukia, lead the way and I'll follow."

Cool! Another Rukia and Ichigo team up type of chapter/episode for today here. As Maria sees them off to have Howey to fly around to keep an eye on the two 'and some other birds too', the hunt starts now of the ghost and Carrie as well. The Hollows were all taken care of 'for now' to see who was stopping them all comes next; going deeper within the woods to follow the trail where the ghost was coming from only to see a child to be getting a ball as Rukia and Ichigo come across a lot of other children to be playing with some girl to show up out of nowhere 'Carrie herself'. Feeling out her that Rukia could tell that she was a Fernandez before Ichigo could sense out next. There was no danger to be happening but for all of them to be having fun.

"Ichigo, are you seeing this?" Rukia whispers to him.

"Is it the girl who's having odd powers really another Fernandez?" he asked. "I thought there weren't any more but during another Dracula war from long ago."

Seems like Carrie had some powers to still be a normal looking fourteen-year-old girl to have fun with the kids. From the Soul Pager to be going off, Rukia doesn't see any more Hollows or the ghosts who stopped them all. Hmm…so weird.

"Well, she is one. Just doesn't pose as a threat. With no more Hollows around for now and the ghost to be nowhere, I am picking up the demons to be wondering around."

Only one thing to guess on who they were for Ichigo.

"Let me guess…more of Dracula's baddies? How many are there?"

Rukia double checks to be sure.

"One…Two…Three…" she makes sure of it. "Three from the looks of it, but they do seem powerful. We have to be on our guard to get these kids out of here and that girl."

Before the two of them could do anything, a little girl sees them hiding. Wait? A human like a child can see and hear Rukia and Ichigo as Soul Reaper? For her to scream for Carrie to race to her friend's side to have the other kids to worry 'for them to see them as well', looks like they have some powers of sensing as Carrie has it more to seeing them the most to keep them all safe. She doesn't know who Soul Reapers are just yet.

"Crap! We've been spotted." Panicked Ichigo.

Carrie gets her weapon and powers up at Rukia and Ichigo while getting the children to hide behind her.

"Children, stay behind me. Halt! Who goes there?!" she demands to know. "Show yourselves! If you work for Dracula, then prepare to die!"

Rukia and Ichigo come out with their hands out to prove to Carrie that they were on her side to bring no harm to anymore. That's one way to show who's not the enemy at least, even around the children who couldn't fight but to sense things.

"Sorry, my friend didn't mean to scare you." Said Rukia.

"Hey!" this angers Ichigo to take the blame for nothing. "I didn't-!" she steps on his foot to feel the pain. "Ouch!"

Well, that shut him up. From Ichigo's silly noises to make the children start laughing to be happy that they were friendly enough to be trusted.

"Guess the kids like your orange friend there."

Carrie smiled to see that they were fine for the other children to have a look at the two Soul Reapers to be amazed of some type of super heroes to them. Looking happy to want to be one, like Carrie was. They go off asking question like: 'Are you two some type of super heroes?' 'Are you friends with Ms. Fernandez?' 'What kind of super powers do you two have?', and so on…Ichigo finds this annoying to still be caring to keep the kids calm by acting type.

"Slow down, you bunch of ankle biters. (I'm surprise they can see and hear us like this…)" surprises Ichigo. "Then keep a secret from your parents who are not from the Belmont Village. We're Soul Reapers. My friend Rukia is, I'm a substitute one, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The children understood for those to keep a secret for super heroes like them. From Ichigo, then Rukia introduce herself to Carrie.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper who comes from the Soul Society. We stop Hollow to save the souls also known as Wholes, as well as stopping Dracula too for a friend of ours, Sonia Yamamoto Belmont." She said. "Ichigo's a human with Soul Reaper powers too who aids his home here. And you're a Fernandez, am I correct? Are you one of the last ones?"

Carrie hears the word Dracula to see that both Ichigo and Rukia were on her side to be fighting against the Prince of Darkness and to finally tell the others on who she was to dress up old, and still had some Fernandez blood with her.

"Enemies to Dracula too? I see…I heard about the Soul Reapers from long ago, I just never thought I would never see one…or two until now. Amazing…" she said. "And yes, the last Fernandez alive, I am Carrie. Please to meet with you two, Rukia and Ichigo. What can I do for you guys?"

Now it was time to get down to business for Ichigo and Rukia to learn about Carrie and alert her and the kids of the danger to be coming, three times the trouble that is.

"We're here to alert all of you to get out of this area. We're here to help." Explain Rukia. "If you don't, one of Dracula's three monsters will arrive to kill or take all of the children away. Some of them have gone missing while the adults have been finding them all dead. I thought to be the Hollows doing for a ghost stopped them, only to have three demons to have something to do with the children's disappearance. Carrie, answer us this. Have you felt it out to see something like that to happen lately?"

Carrie then looked serious to find the missing children to feel out another family member of her kind with the two enemies. Really…? She does explain who the two monsters, leaving the last one to still be unknown.

"Yes…I'm here to protect these kids to find the other one. I…I feel out another Fernandez, but she's not alive to be in some evil spell done by Dracula. The other two though I saw them once to learn of a Golem. I think you've already heard about those things, and its master who's a witch that serves Count Dracula, she goes by the name of Actrise." She sees that the other two know about a Golem and then explains all about the witch. "Actrise is a woman whose ambition lies in power and beauty, her own naturally. To fulfill her wishes, Actrise pledged herself to Dracula's service by slaying 100 children, among which was her own daughter. She uses her dark magic to summon crystal shards to impale her opponent. She's not to be mess with."

Sounded serious for Actrise to do that to her own daughter, so mess up! And to the rest of the missing children, that's ten times worse too. For Carrie to learn about the first two enemies to also learn more of her other family of the Fernandez 'to be under Dracula's curse like Sonia is a little and mind controlled on Richard Belmont; Ichigo sees that this type of enemy was a monster to not call herself a mother for having her own daughter get sacrifice for Dracula. I know, right? Rukia, Carrie, and the other children see Ichigo make his hand into a fist from the anger he was in.

"Ichigo?"

"Is your partner okay?" Carrie asks Rukia.

Nope, it doesn't look like to be both sad and mad.

"Damn…a witch who kills children for that bastard Dracula…And to her own daughter…?!" he cuts a rock with his shadow-like Zanpakto's powers of a Belmont. "Damn! Having people who serves that man isn't human but the real demons themselves…! How could he do this?! I…I won't allow Dracula to beat us. Not like this!"

Those words touch both Rukia and Carrie's hearts to hear of Ichigo's kindness for the children to be amazed on what they were hearing to have real super heroes to come to their rescues.

"Ichigo… (I know how you feel, believe me.)" she then senses something to alert Ichigo for the danger to be drawing in. "The demons…Ichigo! Brace yourself! They're coming!"

From a strong punch coming in from above done by a Golem for Rukia to use a Kido move to create a shield to save the children in time, Carrie fires another blast attack too on another one to be a crystal form, and Ichigo blocking some type of crystals to cut some down. A close call for the children were scared to see the enemies – Actrise, Golem, and the Fernandez girl 'who's under Dracula's spell to be bitten and cursed to serve him' make their appearances as Carrie tells the children to hide behind them.

"(They're here…) Quickly, children, get behind the bushes and stay put."

They do so right away for Actrise to be giggling to her sick pleasures of carrying out the job for Dracula to capture the children, kill anyone for their blood and souls, and bring Carrie alive as well…Wait, what?! That too?

"Ah, the two Soul Reapers who are the enemies to Lord Dracula. I see you have met with the young Carrie Fernandez and the children. Just what I needed." She said. "I too have another Fernandez on my side, the cousin of yours, my dear."

Oh, no…Shocking to hear Carrie had a cousin, Carrie's Cousin with no name to be a vampire now with dangerous powers. She doesn't speak as much, she has the powers like Carrie to a bit of Actrise, and a vampire too to be floating in midair.

"Wait…my cousin…?!" shock Carrie.

"Cousin?" same with Rukia and Ichigo.

Seems like it for Actrise fires another blast from her wand for Carrie to shoot another beam to destroy her crystal attack just in time. For Carrie's Cousin to become Dracula's servant too, and it was sad how her life came to a sudden end afterwards, to really be all vampires but Richard, almost, and Sonia trying to fight back.

Tayla: All I know is this about Carrie's Cousin as a Fernandez Warrior - Camilla Fernandez was Carrie's cousin, who was captured during her assault on Dracula's Castle. The evil witch Actrise had her made a vampire and used her as an obstacle to Carrie's quest. Since a cure to her vampirism was not an option, Carrie was left with no alternative but to destroy her turned cousin.

"Is that all you got? You silly girl. She was partners with Richard Belmont a while ago to stop Lord Dracula, but we stopped them both, use their powers, and the rest…brought our lord back to life afterwards to make good use on our enemies. Worked like a charm." Explained Actrise. "And what better than to have this young woman to become a beautiful vampire warrior, not a beautiful as I am but close. With your little friends and your powers to gather for Lord Dracula to sacrifice, he'll become a God to this world real soon. With one Fernandez on my side, we just need one more to have for our lord, you'll at least die as a hero." The witch laughs.

Carrie was too worried for her cousin to really be under Dracula's spell to reflect other attacks from her to almost hitting the kids. So mess up! Now Ichigo and Rukia step in to defend them all against the three.

"Enough!" Ichigo gets his Zanpakto out. "If you want these kids and Carrie, you have to get through us first."

"We're here to stop you and Dracula in the name of Sonia Yamamoto Belmont herself!" and Rukia with her weapon too.

Actrise didn't get scared at all but to laugh for her sick and twisted ways, knowing on how she was going to win to have some backup to carry out the plan. I don't like where this is going at all. Not one bit.

"Don't you two worry, I got other things to do than to play. But Golem would play with you as Cousin here and I will play with the children and Carrie to take with us. We'll be good to them…Oh, Golem, sweetie. Go play with the Soul Reapers! Let us ladies do the rest of work!" she gives the demon a command. "And don't let them get in our way!"

Golem goes hand to hand in battle for Rukia and Ichigo to use their Belmont skills against the giant rock, as it tries to block their path of no getting to the children or to Carrie at all. This one will be hard to crack open. 'And I don't mean that as a joke'. With them fighting and Carrie holding off her cousin to have a blast power type of battle to happen for them two were fast as Carrie fights back for the children.

"Ms. Carrie…?" one child asks her.

"Run, children! Get out of here from the bad guys now! We'll save you all! (And fight back, even if that's my cousin is now a vampire, I have no choice!)"

And so, they do just that to run as fast as they could without looking back and to be scared to scream for their lives. Those poor innocent children…With Carrie fighting against her long gone Cousin by fighting against her from blast and crystal one attacks, ring hits, lighting bolts and such; allow Actrise to float by to get the children by using her spell to put them all to sleep and then trapping them all within statue-like crystal forms. No! Making Carrie worried to fire a blast at her own cousin to try saving the children in time…This girl was good. For Ichigo to try using his shadow swords to push the Golem down a bit with every hit to keep on standing, and Rukia to avoid the punches to get her rob almost caught to break free; she freezes up the rock-like monster with her ice skating moves to use her attack as well cutting the Golem in two.

"Stand back, Ichigo. I'll handle the rest." She uses her moves. "I hope you in enjoy our little game, but play time's over, rocky. Sugi no mai, Hakuren! (Next Dance, White Ripple!)"

From Golem to be cover up in ice to get cut down to pieces by Rukia's doing, Ichigo destroys its arm to fall apart to stop one demon.

"Nice move, Rukia!" he said. "Come on, I think Carrie needs our-!" Ichigo stops to sense something coming from Golem again. "What?!"

Rukia senses it too for the danger to be coming back up…

"But I destroyed it…! That's impossible!" she said in shock.

Same with Carrie to worry about the children to be seeing one crystal shard put a frog to shatter in two to break and die.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Save the children!" she kept on firing at her cousin. "I can't stop my late cousin for much longer!"

As Carrie's Cousin overpowers Carrie to have something go through her to miss, she trips to get capture by her. As Golem comes back up 'for one arm to be missing' and something to be glowing from the inside of it to also capture both Rukia and Ichigo to both get trapped in a rock cage that it made when it punches the ground. With them trap now with no way out for Golem to keep Ichigo and Rukia stuck from its powers to go haywire now to fight with one arm missing; Carrie was trapped for her Cousin to use a crystal powers to seal hers to be absorb next.

"Crap!" Ichigo tries cutting the rocks but it was too strong. "I can't break free, damn it!"

"Carrie! Get out of there!" Rukia tells her.

But neither of the three couldn't for Carrie was trap too and all of the children to be out of it in a deep sleep spell by Actrise doing…This was bad here.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Carrie had trouble breaking free. "I…Can't get out…!" she then sees herself turning invisible for some strange reason. "Huh? Why am I fading in and out a lot lately?"

Good question, what gives? For Actrise was proud of her two other henchmen to tell them to keep an eye on things 'only for Howey to fly back to get some help right away' and fast. Well, Actrise drops a bomb to tell the most shocking truth of Carrie on what her body was fading a lot, Rukia to feel out a ghost, and why other kids had powers to see, hear, and sense spirits like she is.

"Good work, you two. Now Golem, watch over these two and then you can play again. Funny thing about these guys, they can always put themselves back together again when they fall apart." She said. "And for a cousin to take out another one who's nothing more than a ghost with magical powers, and to be wondering around to still be fighting on other things thinking that you're still alive, huh? Your spirit is to offer us some power for Lord Dracula, my dear, but you're long gone in this world to have no more Fernandez left on Earth. One dead and the other one being…the undead all thanks to me."

For Carrie to hear that to be true as she had trouble remember on how she died, but had a long Soul Chain on her chest with no body. Sad thing when someone dies before they even know of it, it's hard to remember how you died.

"(No…! Impossible!)"

With Carrie feeling upset, Rukia gets it now.

"Wait, that's why you're turning invisible a lot for us to see you still, Carrie. You're a ghost. Dead. For my Soul Pager was going off and the children to like a friendly ghost like you are." She said. "That explains how you're still wondering around to kill Hollows from left and right."

All of it and Carrie still had trouble to remember. Not good for Actrise to step up the spell to kill the children and Carrie to gather the power and souls for Dracula with some blood from Rukia and Ichigo to be next, as she begins making a spell from the ground of a symbol to start things off.

"Now, now, you'll become power for Lord Dracula once we're done with you and your friends, my dear. This spell takes time to step up. A big of Earth's ground, some crystals here and there, some blood of a virgin vampire such as your cousin, a Fernandez powers with the rings, and the charging them up for me to do the rest." She starts things up with her magic. "And you wish to know how you were killed, Carrie? And you didn't notice it either. Well, I would thank my dear old friend Puppet Master when I made him…you were a victim to search for Lord Dracula to have him dead, allowing me to have my monster find, kill, and turn you into a doll…but sadly your soul escaped for Lord Dracula said that he wishes to have you alive to have power the way I did to the other one-hundred children with my daughter a few months back, that's right. And it felt so good. Just finding you while completing with the task wasn't easy, but with some help from you Cousin, it made things worth the fun. And Golem to be my protection. Sadly, the Belmont Village won't allow me to get their kids but for them to come out to you for me to have, and it worked, didn't it? I choose beauty to stay younger forever over my daughter, the other children, and so much to have it all for anyone who stands in the way will die by my hands. Like Puppet Master had his faith to end, I'm glad he killed some of the women, like that bird girl and Sonia will be next. For I'm the prettiest one of all, not them! Or anyone else either."

How sickening is this woman? All of this to keep on doing her job, for Carrie to slowly remembers when Actrise told the story and heard rumors of her cousin's fate too. Sad and gross to see, but it did. Now like Actrise once human child was with the other kids, they too will be killed next. For Actrise, she only cares about herself to have power and loves her looks to stay young forever. Upsetting Rukia after hearing the whole thing, Ichigo tries to use all his powers to get out of Golem's trap, and still couldn't. Nor could Rukia either.

"Why…? How could you do that to your own daughter…?!" ask Ichigo to get mad. "Why choose yourself over your own family?"

"Excuse me, young man?" Actrise mocks him. "What was that? I couldn't hear your mumbling over your anger problem. Care to repeat that to me again…?"

With Actrise banding the rocks by using her wand, Ichigo spits in her face to be disgusted for him to show the bad witch who's boss.

"I said you're not human anymore to sell your soul for Dracula to keep your looks to kill innocent children! And killing Carrie and her cousin…you make sick to my stomach than any Hollow that I've ever face!"

Actrise hating being spit on, she gives Golem another order…

"Why you little, brat! Golem, here's another game to play with these two…!" she calms down while talking. "Playdoh. Turn these two into pancakes and gather their blood for me while I begin the magic right away. And you, woman…" she turns to Carrie's Cousin next. "If your cousin tries to escape, hold her down for me thank you."

With Cousin grabbing hold of Carrie by the neck to make sure she's stays put and Golem begins to slowly push the rock down on Ichigo and Rukia…for them to be holding on to dear life to keep the rock up…Actrise begins to light things up to have the power she wants from the children and Carrie too.

"The children, no!" upset Carrie for she couldn't break free. "Do something, you two!"

Well, they kind of had their hands full right now!

"Ichigo! Keep pushing!" Rukia said.

"I'm…trying to...!" said Ichigo. "Where's some back up when you really need one?!"

For the crystals to kill the children trap in the it to a deep sleep and Carrie to be become the powerful life, how will the three get out of this one…? For something does come down on Carrie's Cousin's face to let Carrie go free to make her fire a blast to stop Actrise to free herself in time that causes the spell to break for the crystal to break free to save the kids; and another crystal to break on Golem to stop, allowing for both Rukia and Ichigo to push the rock back up to get themselves out to the cage in time. For Ichigo fires off a warning shot to stop the three mix in with his Belmont powers.

"Now's our chance!" said Rukia.

"Payback time…Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Fires a blast to keep Actrise, Carrie's Cousin, and Golem blinded to see anything for a few seconds, allowing Carrie to float and fade away from them in time.

"Thanks for saving me, Ichigo and Rukia. Let's go save the children next."

"I got them." Maria said for her and Howey to appear in time to save all the children for the wolves to defend them right away from the three enemies as a pack by Maria's orders of her spell.

"Maria? Howey?" surprised Ichigo.

Two more heroes have come to the rescue! Yeah!

"Hello, Ichigo. Rukia. I felt a ghost nearby for the children to go missing thanks to Howey and for us to come and help you out. For shame to have a witch to do something like this and to her own daughter, how dare you!"

Howey screeches in anger at the three demons since the planning was destroyed to have the children and Carrie saved to stop them next. For Actrise to be angrier now for her plans to be ruined, to take her anger on the four to complete with the task one way or another.

"Grrr…! That's it! I will get this done by any means! Woman, bring me the girl Carrie back to me…! Golem, go play rough on those two girls! Go!" said the witch to have her eyes set on Ichigo to use her crystal shards at his face. Hitting his hand and getting a cut on his cheek bone was a close call to be a warning shot so far. "Lucky move, boy. Once I'm finished with you, I will get those children back to complete with Lord Dracula's mission. Now shall you dance with me, the most beautiful witch of all?"

Now it was fighting time. As Ichigo shows his Zangetsu at Actrise to tell Maria, Carrie, Howey, and Rukia on what they needed to do.

"You want to play, ugly? Then you got it." He tells the other girls. "Rukia, keep Carrie safe with you to stop her cousin, put her out of her misery to not be control by Dracula anymore."

Maria and Howey understood to go charging at Golem to give it everything it has. As Rukia does her part to aid Carrie too.

"On it." She says to get Carrie going for her to fight on her side too. "Carrie, stay with me. I know losing your cousin is a lost and your death too. But we can't let these slow us down, at least fight for the children and we'll deal with the problem afterwards." Rukia said to her. "Please…trust me…trust us…"

Seems that Carrie must now. Clearing her mind to see that there were two good lives to have them gone now, and the children to be talking in their sleep - saying that they still care for her as their friend. Things to say like: 'Don't give up.', 'Please fight back.', 'You can do it, Ms. Carrie.', and so much more. For Carrie's Cousin to approach to her again, she uses her rings to push her back and then joins with Rukia.

"Then let's fight for the children! (Ichigo, give this Actrise a good beating for me.)"

With two fights to be happening, so did Ichigo against Actrise to hate when he calls her ugly and such.

"Ugly…? Me?! I'll show you ugly once I turn you into a crystal and then…see you shattered! By my own beautiful hands." Said Actrise. "You think you know about family to use for power and to have something of beauty to love forever, do you? Then I'll prove you wrong in battle, boy, whenever you're ready."

"Then I won't hold anything back to prove that you're…wrong!" he powers up as well.

Once more before the battle could start off 'and since the children were well guarded too and still fast asleep', Maria and Howey begin to power up for their Belmont powers too after training together – this should be fun.

"Ready, Howey? Let's do this." She powers up with her friend to begin to battle. "Power of the four sisters of Renards, Maria Renard and her friend Howey the Owl! Powers from within! Activate!"

Having the power of all the animals to turn to and Howey to become a type of white light of a phoenix bird, they were ready to go up against Golem 'and for Rukia and Ichigo to like their powers too'.

"Show that rock thing who's boss, you two!" Ichigo cheered them on.

And…here we go! Maria goes into her hawk form to confuse Golem to be throwing his long rock punches to stretch out a lot and pull right back to its body to have one over and over, leaving Howey to cut it down with his becks and claws many times, leaving Maria to become an octopus to trap the Golem to remove the legs next to get destroyed from Howey's light beam blast; leaving its body and one more arm left to keep on punching the ground to trap Maria to go as a rabbit and then a cheetah in time to see a red stone in it to keep on recovering, as Maria goes to a snake to pull that out to trick Golem to try chaining her, but it chains itself up instead, allowing her to go as a elephant next to get crushed. Also for Howey to use his wings to break the stone apart for it to die to be nothing left but ash now. Good work! Once Maria and Howey had their powers go down 'until next time' for them to be hugging each other after that.

"We did it, Howey!" she said with joy. "Well, done. Now let's go aid the children while we wait for the others to be done. (I can't wait to show my new powers to Sonia later, and to Richard …when he's saved soon.)"

And he will too, Maria, don't you worry. Now it was time for Rukia and Carrie 'to be able to be herself for now and fought back', to fight against her Cousin for this one can't be saved by the curse, but to be set free in spirit. It's the least she can do to save the children and in her family name.

"Come on! I'm not afraid of you! I'm scared of dying to not save my friends to be out the danger, and I'll accept my fate just to see the enemies to Dracula go down!" said Carrie to firing some blasts first. "Rukia, cover me!"

She understood to see Carrie to be herself right now to not worry about her staying as a ghost, in fact…every lighting blast that her Cousin fires at goes through her body gives her an upper hand to fire back, and use her ring weapons to bring in the hurt. Also, to destroy her own crystal-like shields too little at a time. To create a mist type of attack to fire at Carrie to be hard to move away with more lightning bolts moving in fast! So now, Rukia steps in to stop the two attacks as one of her own.

"Bakudo! Number 39, Enkōsen (Circle Lock Fan!)" she gets the mist and lighting blast to use her ice moves to freeze Cousin's arm with the wand to be useless now. "Carrie, it's all you now!"

For Cousin to try flying away from Rukia and Carrie to give chase to hit her with more beam blasts repeatedly to weaken her to fall, and then she does it…turning into a ghost again, Carrie reaches her arm out with her rings to stab her own cousin with it, right into her heart! It was the only way to set her free from being a vampire forever for the curse to take in to stop her bad self for good.

"I'm sorry…" Carrie said in sadness.

For her to see her Cousin was saved to change back to then be disappearing too for Rukia to witness the whole thing herself, the Fernandez says these last words before she leaves the World of the Living…

"Thank you, Carrie."

And that was it. A bright shine of light to appear, to slowly fade away after that for Carrie's Cousin was free and her soul to move on at last. As Rukia felt bad for her to try to say something.

"Carrie, are you going to be okay? You've been through a lot today." She asked.

Well, from remembering how Carrie died, to help the children, to be fighting back, wanting Dracula to be defeated, and such to see her cousin die first for her to be wondering soul, she wasn't scared anymore. But rather happy. To have one thing left in her cousin was a scarf to hold on to and to treasure it forever.

"It's fine…I remember what happened to me, Rukia. I see why Ichigo's mad at that witch, and I wish to aid your friend Sonia in the Soul Society. If I'm dead, I can least say goodbye to my friends to see them safe and sound." said Carrie. "And for my Cousin, she'll live on within me now when I move on. I may have been adopted with a different Mother, but I love her enough to care for anyone in my family the same or different. I wish I could stop Dracula with you, but there's no other way around it, huh?"

Rukia checks on Carrie's Soul Chain.

"I'm afraid so. You may have your chain, but your body is now an old doll handmade, you have to move on or the next month, because if you don't...you will become a Hollow."

"I see…" Carrie said. "But I wish to see Actrise defeated first."

She was right, sad way for Carrie's journey to come to an end but it was true…She gets it, only for them, Maria, Howey, and the children to be waking up to see Ichigo and Actrise to fight off at the last two. Using crystals to shield herself, to shoot out more of them to hit Ichigo with to try using his shadow blades to destroy all of them at a time as he was fast; as Ichigo tries to cut the shield down and then at Actrise to get hit to use her other blast attacks to stop him. Almost getting stabbed again to cut the rest of them down and Actrise shield in time before she could hide herself, Ichigo had an idea to run up to her next to strike back.

"Hey, ugly, I meant to do this to your face besides spit on it. Like your crystal, it's very sharp!" Ichigo throws one at Actrise face to get hit in the eye.

In pain, she drops her wand for Ichigo to cut that in two and it's now destroyed and her last shard turns against Actrise to give her deep cuts in seconds all over her body. That had to hurt! Nice one, Ichigo! With her bleeding out, her magic powers were gone, and her wand too that gave her all the magical powers, she becomes weak to turn ugly from her face and was dying slowly. I guess from having the powers given by Dracula has some down side to it, huh? Well, it did. Serves her right too.

"Ah…No…!" she sees herself in the reflection of her shard of her looking ugly. "No! My face! My beautiful face!" slowly dying to say these last words next of her failure. "It can't be! You've defeated me! You, a boy with Soul Reaper powers! Me! Me! Forgive me, Lord Dracula! I died in an ugly defeat!"

From one flash of light, turns Actrise into a crystal and then, fades away. A nice way of winning for the children to be cheering with joy to dance with Carrie with her as she was very happy too. As Maria, Howey, and Rukia sees how well the battle was to winning it in the end and for Ichigo, it was another victory to slowly stop Dracula next.

"Actrise, you're nothing but a child. And going out in style, looks don't matter to me or should anyone else." He said. "Rest in pieces in hell for all I care." Ichigo waves to Carrie next and the others next. "Carrie, nice job. And Maria, you and Howey have a very cool Belmont powers there."

This made them happy and the kids liking Ichigo to go all over him to be acting rough on him a bit too much to still care deep down. Aw, what a caring guy. As Carrie says her goodbyes to be sad of crying, hugging, and saying not to go, Carrie says this to all of them to give them all little rings of her own.

"Listen, my little friends. I know it's sad to see me leave because I'm a ghost type of super hero, but with these rings…it'll protect you to always see me every day. Just dream happy thoughts and to play nice around the village. Alright?" she said. "No more running off. You all have each other to always have fun and there are more super heroes like me to help out. Like Ichigo, Rukia, and Maria too. They'll always be there for all of you." Carrie hugs all the kids. "No matter what, I'll be with you all in spirit."

For the kids to cry to then get happy to see that they'll always remember Carrie forever to smile to say things like: 'OK!', 'Sure thing.', and 'We'll miss you.'

"Ms. Carrie, we'll be good." Said a little boy.

"We promise to rely on your other upper hero friends for now on." And a little girl.

Carrie nodded to Maria and Howey to make sure that the children will be just fine. And for Howey and Maria's other animals' friends will make sure of it.

"Be good in the Soul Society, Carrie. And tell Sonia we said hi when you see her please."

"I will." Carrie said to Maria. "Ichigo. Rukia. Please stop Dracula for me, by any means for me to aid your friend in the other world, do the same in this one. And thank you for showing me that I had a good life of living to help the kids out after stopping the other three so far. And with this scarf, I'll have my cousin to remember her by."

"And stop the curse too. We will, we have two friends to save." Rukia said. "Everything going to be fine, Carrie, good luck to you."

For Carrie to shake hands with Rukia and then Ichigo for him to perform the Konso for her to close her eyes to have her spirit go from the World of the Living and in to the Soul Society. This was it…All the children wave and say goodbye to their friend for her to do the same and was ready to go now.

"See you later, Carrie, you were great today. And we'll be seeing you at the Soul Society real soon to fight with Dracula. Take care."

"I will, Ichigo." She said. "(I'm ready. Let's go, my Cousin.)"

"Now to perform the Konso." Ichigo does it to Carrie in seconds.

And with that, there goes Carrie's spirit to be saved and into the Soul Society of the Rukon District to make herself feel right at home. Meeting with new people there, they help her out by making her feel more at home. Cool. As Maria and Howey get the children back home to each village and well protected for Maria's animal friends to keep them all safe and to still play together from then on out; allowing Ichigo and Rukia to go back to the Belmont Village next to rest, train, and hang out with everyone else to finish the war to soon come against Dracula real soon. For their friendship to fight for family, siblings, and the ones they love – Ichigo with Orihime and Rukia with Renji.

"Talk about a long battle that was in long day, yet again, huh Ichigo?" she said to her partner.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo answers back. "We got those we're fighting for. Even to the ones we love. Like you and Renji…"

Rukia's face turns red and Ichigo said that to her, for she does have feelings for Renji without admitting it. Oh, boy…

"Hey! Ichigo!"

"What? I'm just telling you the truth." He has done it now.

"Well, I guess I would say the same for you and Orihime too." She said back. "I already know that you have feelings for her…"

And the fight happens again…

"Watch it, Rukia!" he was blushing. "That's none of your damn business!"

"Then you should know that it's none of yours either!" so was Rukia. "So keep your feelings to yourself!"

"You do the same if you know what's go for you!"

With Maria and Howey both looked at each other to then go back with the others 'while both Rukia and Ichigo to be glaring at each other over nothing of them liking someone', it soon ends when Orihime calls out for her boyfriend. Hope to soon be one for Ichigo and Orihime are so cute together.

"Ichigo!" she calls him out. "Come on, let's do some more training!"

Same with Renji too calling out to Rukia.

"You up for a warm up, Rukia?" he asked. "I want to test out my Belmont powers some more."

And with the two of Rukia and Ichigo's friendship/brother and sister caring for them to have, they still like each other to drop the subject. Seeing Orihime and Renji and their friends too, was enough to do what needs to be done by working together 'like they always do' and what they've done today for Carrie.

"Hey, Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

The two tried to say something, but couldn't…only to laugh and then getting back to everyone else to rest, train, have fun, even with them to the ones they're in love with, and talk about on what they've did today. Those two are good as best friends, aren't they? They sure are…from the very beginning that started it all – to slowly becoming friends to owe each other on things to be the best team ever.

"You know what, Rukia, for some Soul Reaper that I first met to be odd sometimes, you're still alright to me." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, same with you too, Ichigo." Rukia said back. "You're very strange for a human with powers, to be use for good."

And more to come next time to get back to Sonia back in the Soul Society next time, Ichigo and the others won't be back for a while. Maybe from time to time, promise…So, yeah! :D


	39. Tetsuzaemon Iba

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

From what happened in the World of the Living, we cut back to the Soul Society again for Ichigo and Sonia to be talking to one another on the screen to tell him on what's been happening to everyone else who were getting stronger, the warning message from Dracula, and for Ichigo with his other friends heard it too; and to bring even more bad news about Richard knowing about Carrie and her Cousin to meet their ends. From one being of a vampire for curse to take over and the other to be killed to still be a fighter in the group. Sonia was shock to hear the whole thing to remember hearing about a Fernandez Warrior who aided her step-brother and got captured. She wishes that she could've done something for the two if she wasn't stuck in the first place, as well as taking care of her egg from the Zanpakto while still training.

"No way…Ichigo, are you be serious right now? Why didn't Master Shu tell me about this?!"

"Believe me, he told us after Rukia and I perform the Konso. Carrie will still be helping us out, somehow." He explains. "Look Sonia, it sucks, believe me. But what's worth, it was Dracula's fault, not your brothers. We will save him still. I need you to be brave. Keep on training like we are and…" Ichigo got embarrassed to say something to Sonia. "And…don't let the curse take over you either."

Sonia knows of the whole issue to deal with carefully.

"I know, Ichigo, you guys be careful too. I hope Uryu and Hayame are happy together, Rukia and Renji are doing well, other than liking each other more than friends, Chad's taking care of himself, Kon to not cause too much trouble, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba to get stronger; Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, also, tell both Maria and Howey I said hi to them. And with George on our side, this is great. And Furio too, nice of him to show up again. And for you and Orihime…" Sonia laughs. "I hope you two started to cuddle and make out-!"

This made Ichigo blush to be spending time with Orihime to get really shy about it.

"Ah! Shut up, Sonia! That's none of your business!"

"What? It's true…Tell her you want Orihime to be your girlfriend soon, will you?" she said to Ichigo. "Uryu and Hayame already are and for Renji will soon to Rukia, you need to do the same."

"And what about your new love life since you're over Alucard?" Ichigo asks her.

It was hard to get over, but she was done to let that go now.

"I'm fine. I found someone that I love now… (Jushiro…)" Sonia daydreams about him.

That's right, they don't know about it, huh? Even for Ichigo who wanted to know who it was.

"You do? Nice." He was happy to hear. "So, who is he?"

"I'm not telling, Ichigo, maybe when you finally admit you love Orihime, then maybe…"

The two laughed for Ichigo to be patient with Sonia, he can wait until they finally meet in the Soul Society real soon.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Look, Sonia, I better get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" said Ichigo. "And I can't wait to meet with your new boyfriend soon."

"And you do too, Ichigo. Good night." She said.

"Later."

With them calling it a night for Ichigo to be tired and then passing out in his bed, Sonia gets back in hers to hope that Richard Belmont was doing well to soon be saved.

"(Big Brother, be strong for me. I will save you. I'm getting close to my Soul Reapers powers…and a curse to get rid of too like yours.)" she said to look at the night sky. "(Eichikiba, I hope you'll help me release you in battle soon. And this egg…Did this come from the weapon itself? What am I supposed to do with it once it hatches?)"

Good question, what will she do with it once it does? Back at Dracula's hideout for Succubus to hate looking at Sonia to have her killed, for the mind controlled Richard will go next to send out another demon, she had something to give to the two for them to use and getting the job done. Either that or she'll come flying back again later. Still, she is one sneaking bitch who can't take a hint of her boss not loving her back. You know what I mean? And whatever she was about to give to Richard could only mean trouble for Sonia.

" **Oh, Richard, could I speak to you for a moment before you head on out again?"** she asks while acting like her cute self to be flittering with men.

Like he cared to still see what was on Succubus's mind.

"Kind of busy taking care of a task for our Lord, remember? Make it quick."

Succubus gives Richard something for his next monster to use for battle that was…some type of sword that doesn't look too friendly at all, but rather…dangerous.

" **Here you go, a gift from me for you to give to your monster."** She explains on what it was. **"Any creature will do to wielding it with wickens from within their souls.** **The Demon Sword** **. Once a monster uses it to kill their enemies who get in your way, with it can increase your monster to become twice as strong. Powers, physical strength, not afraid of dying, and such, it does all the tricks. It helps me in training a lot, so I was like…why not lend a hand. So take it, and do this for Lord Dracula."**

With many veins on the blade, like a flesh from someone's body, bones on the hand, an eye in the middle, and having lots of energy coursing through the weapon…it was too powerful. As Richard takes it to give to one of his monsters to use for today's mission, he'll do it for Dracula to care less about Succubus's odd behavior to not fall for her seduction.

"Fine, I'll make use out of it. But I'll take the credit on this one." He said.

" **Glad I could help, now go have fun…And let the Belmont Girl's death be a good show to be one, little, and very surprising accident to happen…"** almost giving out her evil plans away to act like her happy self in time. **"Ahem…Anyways, get going now, Richard, bye."**

With Richard taking off with the Demon Sword, Alucard walks in to see what Succubus was saying just now. Good hearing he has…

"What was that, Succubus? You were mumbling something from earlier." Ask Alucard

" **Me? Say something…? Ha! Nice one, Alucard. I only said to Richard was this..."** She lies to come up with something else. **"And give those Soul Reapers a good soul and blood stealing while you're at it is all. You need to lighten up, Alucard."** Succubus laughs and then flies around the castle. **"Now if you would excuse me, I need to take a nice hot bath. So, no peeking…"** she winks.

Like Alucard would do something like that to Succubus herself.

"As if."

Okay, something's up with Alucard because he doesn't seem to be doing much to be against the others to still join with his father. Something was up to watch over Sonia from time to time and Richard Belmont too. The next morning for Sonia to be sleeping well, Ukitake 'to get healed in time from his girlfriend's powers from his illnesses to smile as he wakes her up with a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, Sonia, time to get up." He said to be happy to hug Sonia and kiss her too. "Hi, cutie."

"Hi, Jushiro." Sonia wakes up to hold her boyfriend. "I like waking up by your side." She gets the egg to see it doing well. "How did you sleep, my little friend?"

Ukitake laughs to see Sonia to get better overcoming the curse a little, training hard, using her Zanpakto to master little by little, and the egg as well that came from her weapon.

"Too cute! Just seeing you do so many things like this."

"What about it?" she asks with a smile on her face. "I thought it would be best for my Zanpakto Eichikiba. That stands for Winged Demon of Darkness. Or that's what he told me. I've seen it, but I have no idea about the powers to awake it yet or this egg. I hope it'll come around soon."

Tayla: Funny thing about Zanpaktos of Shikai and Bankai is this…

Shikai

Shikai (Initial Release) is the second (or first upgraded) form available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, for the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. The Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.

The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a Kaigo (Release Call), or release incantation. Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of the Zanpakutō, activates Shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutō has a different incantation.

The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai.

Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō, and it is a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, for most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is required to achieve the rank of lieutenant, for it is a requirement which most captains look for.

Bankai

Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Prior to Ichibē Hyōsube giving this form its name, it was known as a Shinuchi (True Hit), and when a Shinigami achieved it, they would possess an "Evolved Zanpakutō" (Shinkashita Zanpakutō). To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. Despite the Zanpakutō spirit being subjugated for their Shinigami to learn Bankai, the Zanpakutō also becomes stronger and learns Bankai at precisely the moment their Shinigami learns it. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger.

The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining it. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, only have a member capable of Bankai every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society.

Tayla: Now back to our story…Just wanted to explain about the forms of a Zanpakto. But the egg part of the weapon that Sonia has, it's a mystery there.

"I take it that your uncle told you all about Zanpaktos, correct?"

"He did." Answer Sonia. "And this egg…you think I'll reach to Shikai from my Zanpakto and then Bankai?"

Ukitake hugs Sonia to laugh again to make her feel happy, while explaining the rest to her.

"Oh, Sonia, I can't resist your cuteness…And in time, it will happen." Ukitake said. "From one thing to another for your Zanpakto to call out to you again, like it was with mine to have it only in Shikai mode. Some have the same or have both forms to make them stronger. So there's no need to worry if yours is in one mode, because it's good to be yourself."

For Sonia to feel out both the egg and her weapon to see that something might come around for her until then, something good to trust in her boyfriend's words.

"(Listen to my Zanpakto…)" Sonia gets it. "You're right, Jushiro, I'll listen to what my weapon needs to say. I'll do my best."

"At a girl." Ukitake kisses Sonia's head.

Just then…an alert goes off all over the Sereitei of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad of another break in the Soul Society of one of Dracula's henchmen, the Mind-Controlled Richard Belmont to appear again. But that's not all, last night a Soul Reaper goes missing to report it to all of the captains and lieutenants to find someone; even for Kiyone and Sentaro rush in to the room to tell both Sonia and Ukitake that right away.

"Captain Ukitake! Sonia! Urgent news!" Sentaro said.

"It's not good at all!" Kiyone said.

Before those two can argue at each other 'yet again', Sonia stops her friends to ask them what the situation was.

"(Again with this…) Kiyo! Sen! Focus! What's wrong?"

Thanks to Sonia's words, they snapped out of it. As both Kiyone and Sentaro say it together on what the problem was to stop an enemy of Dracula 'and also to save Richard' and saving the missing Soul Reaper, whoever it is.

"Right! Lieutenant from Squad Seven, Tetsuzaemon Iba! Another enemy has appear as one of Dracula's minions and Captain Sajin has send us a rescue mission for him right away! He could be in grave danger!"

Once they said that, it wasn't good for Sonia to hear about Sajin's lieutenant to go missing.

"Sajin-Wolf's lieutenant is missing because of an enemy…?" shock Sonia. "(Dracula!)" she takes off to stop her brother and goes to rescue Iba right away. "You two stay with Jushiro! I have to go!"

And taking both the egg and her Zanpakto, she uses her Flash Step to sense out Iba right away.

"Sonia-!" Ukitake was a bit too weak to do anything until he fully heals to be ready for anything. "(Please be careful.) Kiyone. Sentaro. Get everyone else to have a look around and then the two of you too. We have to find Lieutenant Iba."

"Sir!" said both Kiyone and Sentaro.

With Kiyone alerting the rest of the Soul Reapers to start searching and Sentaro does the same thing too while checking on Ukitake. At least the Captain of Squad Thirteen will be fine 'thanks to Sonia', as she rushes all over the Sereitei to find Iba to check around the area somewhere and her brother too without giving up; from every of the other captains and lieutenants do the same thing from up, down, left, and right without giving up. Sonia doesn't stop to go even further down the court yard next, as Rangiku joins with Sonia.

"Sonia! Wait up!"

"Rangiku, hey!" Sonia was surprise to see her friend. "Have you see any enemy or Iba to be found? Sajin-Wolf told me about his lieutenant. I've seen him a few times with Hisagi and Ikkaku. A nice guy."

Sonia seen him a few times in her training and hanging out with her friends to tell each other on how cool Sajin was to be liking Iba, a nice guy to be a cool fighter. Rangiku understands how she felt to finding him right away.

"He is a good man, Sonia, let's keep on searching. This way!" Rangiku leads while Sonia follows her and explains who Iba was. "Iba was originally the fourth seat of the 11th Division and Ikkaku Madarame's superior, but transferred to the 7th Division because getting promoted to lieutenant in the 11th Division was more difficult, if not impossible. It is rumored that he wished to become a lieutenant not out of personal ambition, but to please his mother, Chikane Iba. As a result, his former compatriots in the 11th Division look down upon him, as they deem the other divisions weaker than they are. Despite this, he has a habit of hanging around their division's headquarters. Despite having left the 11th Division, it is clear he still enjoys a good fight, and during his duels with Ikkaku reveals a maniacal grin much like his sparring partner."

I guess that makes much more sense there and more about Iba by far, not bad…As the two girls kept on running all over the place to try to find Iba to be anywhere, Sonia felt out Richard to be nearby in the courtyards by going down there and see, while Rangiku kept on searching from above.

"Now I know more about him there." Sonia then felt something nearby to be a strong one. "(Big Brother…)" she takes off. "Rangiku, I know where they are! Go search up high and I'll go in low! (Dracula's trying to mess with me again to send out Richard to try to capture me as my weakness, and by using a hostage is mess up to do too. If I don't hurry, then he'll lose both his soul and blood. I won't let my Big Brother stay affected by the curse no more. For Carrie's Cousin, I have to try to save him.)"

Hopefully if Carrie's Cousin couldn't be saved, then saving Richard would do some good 'even for Maria's sake too'. Sonia was fast for Rangiku was unable to stop her friend to also be worried not only about Iba's safety, but also for Sonia's too 'even due to the curse'.

"Hey, wait! Sonia! (Ah, man…Just be careful, alright?)"

Well, Rangiku kept on searching alone again to leave the other side of the area to Sonia now. As Sonia went in deeper of the huge maze of the entire courtyard to see someone tied up in the air on some pole lamp, she found him at least to use her water skills of it as she makes it sharp to free him to be unharmed or injured anywhere at all.

"(Good, I've found him to be the first important thing to do.) Iba!"

"Huh? Sonia?" he was in a daze to see her looking well. "What happened?"

She unites the rest of the weird ropes to free Iba.

"That's what I like to ask you. Do you remember anything?" Sonia asks him.

With Iba explaining to Sonia on what happened from late last night…He was on patrol all over the Sereitei to have some drinks a little to then hanging out with his friends, until something came up from behind and took him, tie him up, and the hung him around until someone found him. Doesn't know who it was to see that person, how he or she snick up to hide their Spiritual Pressure, and such to let himself get kidnapped like that.

"And that's what happened."

"Hmm…" Sonia thought about something else to ask to Iba next. "I see…Then answer me this, Iba, since you're unharmed and that's good. Did you feel out the aura power of Dracula? Anything at all?"

Iba tries to remember well from the odd energy of Count Dracula to feel a bit familiar to have some human too and some demon to be around that person too.

"Oh, yeah!" Iba remembers. "One was human…and with him…was one of Dracula's goons. In fact, from that feeling to sense out…"

He stops for both Iba and Sonia feel out the two who were be nearby where they were in already. Not good. For Sonia to feel out that her step-brother is back to still be in Dracula's control to kidnap her and destroy anyone else who's in his way for blood and soul to collect, to get out her powers and Zanpakto to get ready.

"That they're still here…! And they are…! Iba! Get ready to back me up!" she said. "They're here!"

"They…? Huh? Where?" Iba asks while getting ready just in case.

"There! (Big Brother!)"

And on top of the wall side from behind Iba and Sonia to see as Richard Belmont has appear to carry out the job and for the two to get ready to fight him.

"Hello, Belmont Girl, we meet again. I won't be caught by you so easily this time. I will bring you back to Lord Dracula and to kill anyone who stands in our way to achieve our goal, along with some blood and souls to gather from them. For me to be a demon master, I won't be stopped like the last time with one Soul Reaper to back you up." He said to show the Demon Sword. "Allow me to introduce you to a weapon-like demon known as the Demon Sword to give this next demon a hand to defeat any of your friends in seconds." Richard uses his powers to open a portal for one of the monsters to come fighting out. "Now it's time to kill, Lesser Demon!"

And out comes a creature who could fly and fire off laser type of powers from his eyes to be both fast and dangerous with his claws to also summon other weak demons, who sounded like a fruitcake 'if you know what I mean, to still be powerful to battle'.

They are flying demons who patrol their territory and wield powerful magic. Some can summon demonic allies. The Lesser Demons can summon allies, and are temporarily invincible during this process. The first such demon encountered is a boss demon which can summon a Mudman, a Slinger 'as some skeleton in armor' or an Ectoplasm 'to be some undead spirit combine into one'.

With the Mind-Controlled Richard to throw the sword to Lesser Demon to grab hold and he was ready to fight.

" **Ooo…Hello, enemies to Lord Dracula. How are we all doing?"** the demon questions the two.

For both Iba and Sonia to be seeing Lesser Demon who sounded and acted a bit different from the other demons that Sonia herself has face with so far…

"Ah, hello…?" Iba was lost. "Is this thing serious?"

"Don't look at me, Iba." Sonia explains. "Lesser Demon are only good for are summoning other weak ones to sound like…this one is…" she then sees something in Lesser Demon's hands. "It's that weapon that I'm worried about to feel more alive…! Demon Sword is bad news to upgrade this one."

She's right for the Demon Sword was bad news to be using in battle – sort of the thing boss from Donkey Kong Country 2 second boss part, sort of. To swing it around to summon a few weaker demons for the Lesser Demon was ready to fight.

"Alright, you know what to do. Get the Belmont Girl by any means and kill that Soul Reaper." Richard gave the demon an order.

Iba didn't like to be made a fool for getting kidnapped so easily.

"You were the one who picked the wrong Soul Reaper to fight with, you bastard!"

" **With my new toy? I love it…Thanks, Richie boy!"** he demon swings a powerful swing to make a wind to destroy the wall to make a hole in seconds. **"Super strong…Now then you two! Time to get you, girlie, and you mister, to die for me. Time for some killer exercise…Oh, boys…get that sunglasses person!"**

With the three other demons going after Iba for him to fight them with his Zanpakto…From avoid drowning in mud to death, getting almost stabbed by the walking skeleton, and a strange demon who was trying to create a powerful energy wave to paralyze the man; as Sonia fights against Lesser Demon to fire both his beam-like attacks and swings his sword around. For her to use her Zanpakto to stop any slash type of strikes to laser type of blasts. Both fast, for the Demon Sword was making Lesser Demon twice as strong now.

"Iba!" Sonia was worried about him again.

"I'm good-!" he said while fighting with three demons. "Just try to stay strong, Sonia, I won't let you get capture! Watch it, ugly!" Iba cuts one of them down for a few seconds. "Sonia! I'm coming to help you out, when I can-! Wow!"

A close call there for that dude. For Sonia tries to do the same to use her water Kido moves at Lesser Demon to fly, use his powers, or cut them all down into a puddle. Nothing was working! The Demon Sword was too powerful to stop the demon himself as Richard watches to know that he'll get his job done thanks to Succubus's help 'or so he thought'.

" **Oh, yes! I just love how this weapon can give me a boost to win this battle! No way you can beat me now, Belmont Girl…"**

Sonia however did give up as she tries to push Lesser Demon back to get away to use one water move to hit his face.

"How about a little water, demon!" she fires one.

That move blinds Lesser Demon to have trouble firing anymore of his beam attacks to go all over the place to try opening his eyes.

" **Ah! You bitch! I can't see! I'll get you!"** the demon kept on going.

For Richard to get out of the way before getting hit, makes one demon melt completing. Allowing Iba to do the same to cut down the skeleton one once its sword was melted. And the same to be pushed and blown up too. Three were killed thanks to this guy's sneaky skills to love to battle. While trying to keep his hair from burning off from Lesser Demon's out control attacks to be shooting out.

"I got them all." He ducks in time. "Hey! Watch it!"

"You idiot!" Richard tells him. "Use your powers with the Demon Sword to finish the job now!"

And Lesser Demon does so while trying to dry his eyes out to swing away to still be too powerful for Sonia to avoid, only for Iba to arrive and uses a Kido move on that demon to stop him and his new weapon.

"Bakudo! Number Eight, Seki (Repulsion!)"

One blast gets a hold of Lesser Demon to have his sword in his hands to try breaking free, but he was having trouble to.

" **Hey! You cheated! Take this!"** he fires another blast.

But Sonia and Iba uses their Zanpakto powers to push the beam blast back to shoot right into Lesser Demon's chest to get hit like so, leaving Sonia to finish the job with her special attack to wash this bad demon away and the evil sword too.

"Step aside, Iba, I'll finish this!" she fires away. "In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

One water attack of huge waves come up to wash Lesser Demon completely away with one hit…

" **Crap! I'm dying…! But at least I'm going out in style!"**

And the demon was no more now…Only for the Demon Sword to fall after that for Richard has failed again. Another victory for Sonia and Iba to win this battle easily, a bit too easy if you ask me. As Succubus watches the rest through a crystal ball back at Dracula's hideout to snap her fingers, 'to also have Alucard spy on her again'…it happens. For Richard doesn't see this one coming at all from the weapon to be moving in the air to be more than a sword, it was a real demon that was really part of a weapon!

"Ah, Sonia…" Iba tries to tell her. "Good winning and all, but…why is the sword moving on its own!"

Sonia knew that this would somehow happen, and it did.

"(I should've known…!) Look out!" Sonia pushes Iba in time from the incoming sword to try stabbing them. "(The Demon Sword absorbs abilities than just give any demon who uses it for upgrade attacks, it's alive to do other harmful things to turn against their own owners once they're dead for it to out for blood until its task is completed. Stopping the Demon Sword won't be so easy for neither Iba or me, or anyone else to do! Still, we cannot allow this dangerous toy of Dracula's to escape or try killing the others will be next!)" she knows that stopping the Demon Sword was the only way now. "Iba, we have to stop the Demon Sword now before someone else uses it for other bad things!"

Trying to duck away a lot more times for both Iba and Sonia to try not to get killed by the Demon Sword, this wasn't part of Richard's plan for Succubus to use him to get to Sonia to watch her die. Well, he doesn't know of it yet from her, and then he takes off to let the weapon do the work for him if it does.

"Ah, that stupid bitch played me! (I never liked Succubus anyways…)" he makes another portal to retreat for now. "Belmont Girl, you deal with that thing so I may get to you next time without anyone else tricking me."

There he goes again for Sonia to miss her chance again to save her older step-brother in time. Feeling the curse course through her body a bit from Richard, she had to try it the next time he shows up.

"No! Big Brother, come back!"

"Duck!" Iba saves Sonia to push her away from the Demon Sword to get try stabbing them and uses his Zanpakto to block the rest of the attacks. "Sorry, Sonia, but you have to worry less about your step brother later and more about your life from this thing!"

No kidding! How can both Sonia and Iba stop the Demon Sword to be swinging and stabbing at the two or anyone else if it was having free will? It was too strong and fast to stop it with another sword or any Kido attacks to cut or slice away on all of them. I guess saving Richard Belmont would have to wait again until next time; for Sonia and Iba couldn't let the Demon Sword go any further or attack it for it was too smart for them in battle to also be floating for Sonia to use some water hit of a gun-like blast to knock it to the wall to get stuck.

"Did it work?" she checks to see it getting out and attacks them again. "This is one weapon that I wish not to have right now!"

Moving away again to keep on coming for the Demon Sword, Iba steps in to try trapping the weapon-like demon with the same Kido move again.

"Bakudo! Number-! Ah!" but he gets cuts many times from the Demon Sword's fast movements it was doing to him to protect Sonia. "Run away, Sonia…! Go!"

"Iba! But I can't leave you like this! That sword will end your life!" Sonia panics to have her arm with a deep cut to try slowing it down but couldn't.

"You must…! Otherwise, Dracula will get you for sure! Come at me, sword!" Iba tries out running the weapon.

This was too hard to watch the have Sonia be in pain again from the curse of Dracula while seeing the dangers of Iba to be risking his life for her. No! She couldn't even use any more water Kido moves, what is there for any of them to do now? Sonia to lose hope of seeing someone killed and another love one gone again to almost give up hope, only…the egg was glowing as was her Zanpakto too, with another Belmont powers about to happen, only for Sonia's third and final step of becoming a Soul Reaper happens today. As her Zanpakto spirit Eichikiba appears next to Sonia to aid her again, as her half Soul Reaper powers are finally awakening.

"Sonia, can you hear me?" The strange creature appears for Sonia sees and hears him too.

"Huh? Eichikiba?" she was surprised to see that time has stopped again to talk to her Zanpakto.

"So, you can hear me. Good." Said Eichikiba.

"More like see and hear you really…I guess that means the egg and my weapon, have my powers of a Soul Reaper finally awaken?"

With her asking that and wanting to know more about the egg, Eichikiba tells her on half about it from his background story, but everything 'at least for now'.

"It is. For that egg shall be the other part of me to roam around anywhere by your side to soon become whole. While my true form you see in front of you is the real me. I have another half to have my powers for you'll know soon enough." He said. "Listen to me well, Sonia, you're fighting against Dracula to stop the curse and protect those you care about and love, and that's the final test. Time…It takes a while to develop everything to learn and to fight back without giving up, and you are, Sonia. For me to be the rarest by any Zanpakto to wield me, I've chosen you to stand up and know your ways with a pure heart. You're not alone. If you can hear and see me now, that means your Zanpakto is ready to save you from any danger you're in, even from Dracula's curse…I won't let that monster have you!" Eichikiba roars on how proud he was. "Now, Sonia, take the sword and wield it. Unleash my powers."

Sonia knows of it now…From training, getting new clothes, learning developing her own Kido skills, searching for a new ability, finding her true Zanpakto, and now to this was the third and final step of training from becoming a Soul Reaper in time, and she has done all of it.

"(Unleash your powers…?)" Sonia grabs hold of her Zanpakto to feel it all out to heal quickly to fight back a lot more now than ever. "Yes, I see it now, Eichikiba…I can feel my weapon. I see that I'm still me and a proud Soul Reaper. I can still win to be free from this curse, stop Dracula's never-ending battle, save my Big Brother, and all the worlds in time. I can do it!"

A lot of powers of the shadows and light, like Ying and Yang to be like that was part of Eichikiba's powers – darkness and light to take hold of to save Iba before the next attack might kill him from the Demon Sword's doing. Hurry…!

"Yes, Sonia, yes! You got this! You can do this! You know what you're fighting for…Are you ready?"

"I am!"

"Then say my name and strike at the sword while powering up your other Soul Reaper friend. Do it now!" said the Zanpakto spirit. "Do this to stop Dracula once and for all! Give him a message he won't soon forget!"

Sonia does so as Iba was powering up for another Belmont powers to have from within his body like Yachiru and Nanao has to fight and fire more Kido and other powers moves away, here we go…first move!"

"Lieutenant of Squad Seven! Tetsuzaemon Iba!" he charges up to say the last part next. "Power from within! Activate!"

With him moving away in time in fast paste for the Demon Sword to miss, it comes flying back to be held by his hand to be pushed away again, and for him to fire one attack to charge up for, leaving Sonia to finish up with hers to activate her Zanpakto too.

"(Eichikiba…Please, give me strength…)" she prays and releases her Zanpakto. "Show Them No Mercy! Eichikiba (Winged Demon of Darkness!)"

Now her Zanpakto looked awesome! It was a sword-like fan to use to throw, dance, create wind-like blast, and can still be god at sword fighting with it, nice. Like the old Bount Yoshi – it's more without the armor or double weapon type of thing to be both beautiful and deadly, Ying and Yang things was part of this spirit's ability. Sonia was amazed to have something like this out 'at long last', for Iba to get back to the program right away.

"Ah, Sonia…I like your new Zanpakto, but…can we finish this now with my new powers and yours too?"

"Amazing…" Sonia loves he Zanpakto to get back to the program. "Oh, right! Let's go, Iba!"

Creating winds to blow the Demon Sword off to try to cut Sonia's weapon and Iba to aid her to have a double sword fight to be outmatched, of the stabbing as Sonia uses the chains next to tie it up allowing Iba to fire one more Kido move on it to hit this time.

"I'll go first, milady…" he fires away. "Bakudo! Number Thirty - Shitotsu Sansen (Triple-Flash Beak Slash)!

Direct hit! Iba did well for Sonia to hit the Demon Sword a few times to use some water Kido to blind the eye part and then for her to use the many slashes to cut away at it to finish the job. From there, Eichikiba heard Sonia's call to have enough power of both light and darkness of his to destroy the Demon Sword itself for good; as it blows up to be spinning in the air, and then catches itself on fire to fall to be nothing more than tiny pieces left to die out. Nice one! Iba and Sonia high five each other to do another find job to stop not one, but two of Dracula's demons for today.

"Alright! We nailed it!" said Sonia to see her Zanpakto spirit again. "And thank you, Eichikiba, we make a good team."

He nodded a yes to leave for now until Eichikiba is called upon by Sonia again to battle for later.

"I will always watch over you, Sonia, use your weapon wisely now. Until next time…"

"Ha! Now that was team work, Sonia! You and I were awesome!" he said with a big smile on his face.

As Eichikiba was gone 'for now' and Iba could tell that Sonia saw the spirit of her Zanpakto to smile…Rangiku and a few more Soul Reapers arrived at the scene to see that Iba was fine and they arrive too late for the battle to be over with now.

"Sonia! Oh, I see you've found Iba. That's good." She said. "Anyways, what happen here? Another monster of Dracula's?"

Sonia and Iba looked at each other to say this to her Rangiku next…

"Don't ask!" and then they laugh.

Well, for Iba to be good to powering up for more of his special Belmont powers to be use for later, this guy can do more than Zanpakto skills, you know? He's cool. With that to call off the search to finding him and the enemy to escape to stop not one, but two demons today; for Succubus got mad to fail to see Sonia die, to try keeping her cool afterwards by leaving Richard be after that mess. Only for Alucard to show up in her room to say something to her out of nowhere.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your makeup time again, Succubus."

" **Huh?"** Succubus acts like she didn't know what Alucard was talking about. **"Well, if it isn't my sweet Lord Dracula's son. Or rather, his half son. What brings you into my chambers for today?"**

"The battle for Richard to use Lesser Demon to have something to boost up his powers, a Demon Sword to also move on its own to get beaten too. You were watching just now, weren't you?" he asked.

Succubus plays it cool from her charms to get away with any guy to fall for her lies.

" **I did, and we failed once again to capture the Belmont Girl for our lord, a shame really…That man needs to find better demons to use next time."**

"So what was the reason you got upset?" Alucard asks her again.

" **Because I hate failing...?"** she makes up another lie.

"Not quite…I have proof of you giving that demon to Richard to use for another to die for it and almost went out of control in the Soul Society." Alucard explains a bit more. "You strain of hair and lipstick marking on your finger had a lot on the blade's handle, to the smell of your perfume to know it was your doing. You're not trying to kill Sonia to have Father lose his bride to be, aren't you? Are you jealous, Succubus?"

Once Alucard said, told, showed, and asked Succubus another question for her to be shock about, she hides it by laughing to find it all to be one big bad joke.

" **Me? Jealous?"** Succubus kept on laughing. **"Now why would I do something behind our Lord's back?"**

Alucard then got mad to know of Succubus's trickery to grab her by the neck, pin her to the wall, and held her up with one hand to give her a little warning.

"Listen to me, you bitch…I know that you want Sonia dead since she was bitten by my Father and she's his, Father doesn't love you. You're nothing more than a servant to him. You got that?!" he said in anger. "Because if I see try murdering her again to make it look like an accident, then I'll...!"

" **Then what? You'll tell your Daddy on me? Is that it?"** Succubus questions Alucard. **"So what if I am trying to kill the Belmont Girl instead of bringing her back alive to Lord Dracula? And why did you get so picky…? Sounds like you're jealous of your father liking your old child friend. Am I right?"** she laughs again. **"And what more proof do you have on me, boy? Nothing! That's what. Now don't bother me again if you want to know what's good for you."**

Alucard leaves the room to have one of Succubus's statues destroyed by his sword in seconds to be cut in two. Giving her a warning, he won't go easy on his commander the next time something like this happens. That is…if Alucard does have enough proof then to catch Succubus in the act this time.

"This isn't over, Succubus…! I'm on to you."

Once he leaves, Succubus had to do something and fast for her to get Dracula to love her instead of Sonia one way or another…

" **(Is that so, boy? Well, we'll see who's jealous after I'm done with her and you…)"**

What did she mean by that…? Something was up with Succubus to do something different and alone now. As back at the Soul Society for Sonia to hang out with her friends, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Kiyone, Sentaro, Hisagi, Izuru, and Momo to tell them on what happen and to celebrate on becoming a full time Soul Reaper now with her new Zanpakto too. As her uncle Yamamoto says this to her earlier after the battle was won…

"Congratulations, Sonia Dear. You're now a full time Soul Reaper to complete all three tasks to becoming one. And for saving Lieutenant of Squad Seven Iba, I shall give you a medal of honor." He said to put it around Sonia's neck. "So now, may your powers keep on growing against the war against Dracula, saving Richard Belmont, our world, the World of the Living, and to get rid of the curse. Keep on training for that moment until then."

And with that, for him and all the nine-other captain clap with joy, and for Ukitake to hold Sonia to kiss her too, for Iba was happy to get a medal of honor…she then hangs out with her friends to get back to right now after the flashback to be having fun – only for all ten of them to stop partying to see a glowing light. And something to move coming from Sonia's egg as Eichikiba did tell her about the egg that was another part of him to roam around freely.

"Huh? It can't be…" Sonia see this. "No way… (Eichikiba was right, the egg is part of his other half.)" she tells the others. "Look, you guys. The egg's finally hatching!"

All of them gather together to see a miracle to happen. But what will Eichikiba's small form will look like? As the egg hatches up to crack, break, and finally open all the way. They see that Eichikiba's other half looks like…something like Mini Mew from Tokyo Mew Mew Anime series, only bigger, sounded like a girl, can talk a lot more at times to act cute and like a kid almost, and to fly, fuzzy pink, with a tail, big eyes, a big mouth when 'he' opens it, being fuzzy, soft, and with pointy ears too. Cute! He looks at the others to say hello and to be in Sonia's arms once he was born.

"Hello, friends! Hello!" he said a lot with joy. "Hello, Sonia, hello. Here at last as part of other big me!"

To Sentaro, Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika's reactions were like this…

"That is what's in the egg?!"

Same with Rangiku, Momo, Kiyone, Yachiru, and Sonia 'the most'.

"The Zanpakuto's other half is cute?!"

For this little one to be giggling and looked happy to be born today to meet with friends like Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont.

"(I don't believe this…)" Sonia was left speechless. "(This thing is really Eichikiba's other half to be a pink little cutie…? I'm so lost right now!)"

And more to be explained to introduce a new character and part of the story the next time. This one will be all about the little guy that appears to be Eichikiba's another half the light one. Really…? Stay tune.


	40. Eichikiba and Kiwi

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

At long last, Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont has finally awakened her Zanpakto Eichikiba's true powers of light and darkness to stop a weapon-like monster, the Demon Sword. And another Belmont power of Iba to help her out too after she save him. And now, she's a full time Soul Reaper. Cool! As she and her friends: Momo, Rangiku, Kiyone, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sentaro, Izuru, and Hisagi celebrate with their friend, it finally happens…the egg of Eichikiba's other half of her Zanpakto, for it turns out to be a cute little pink fuzz ball; with eyes, ears, wings to fly, a tail, with red spots on his face, sounds like a girl almost, acts like a kid, and can have a mouth when it opens. Aw, too cute! To the other ten didn't think that Sonia's Zanpakto spirit side to have a cute version from the other tough one, but…it does. All the other half did was to be happy to fly around and saying 'hi' to everyone else.

"Hello! Hello, Sonia! Me know a lot about who you are! And these are friends. They are! I should know!" he said a lot. "Hello to all of you, hello!"

"Ah…Hi…?" Sonia was still confused and shock to see that this was Eichikiba's other half to be cute and friendly. "Are you really Eichikiba…?"

He just laughs to be flying around and such for Ikkaku to grab hold of him with his hand.

"Hey, bubby, cute Sonia asked you a question. Are you her other half of the Zanpakto Eichikiba or not?"

"Ah…Yes!" the little guy puts his big mouth on Ikkaku's head to be nibbling on it, and not biting to not have any teeth.

"Hey! My head's not food!" Ikkaku tries to pull him off.

With the boys helping Ikkaku out, to get the little guy off the head unharmed.

"Well, would you look at this thing." Surprised Izuru to have a look at the cute one. "Must be but the lighter version of this Eichikiba creature. Amazing…"

"I never thought I would look like this." Same with Hisagi.

"That's kind of cool." And Sentaro.

"It's pretty just like me and my sweet Sonia…" same with Yumichika to like the cuteness from the little one too.

Ikkaku on the other hand, he has been drooled on to get cleaned and still liking the new creature. For Sonia couldn't help but to pat the other half of Eichikiba to be held in her arms. In love, smiling, for him to be enjoying a lot of attention, and such to both be happy to be with each other in person at last.

"That thing try to nibble my head! But…if Sonia likes him, then I do too." He said to get Yachiru off his head too. "Not you!"

She laughs at Ikkaku to hate her doing that to him the most and then goes sees Sonia's other new friend.

"Ah, lighten up, will you, Baldy?" she said to be patting the creature's head like a cat. "Wow, Sonny! This other Zanpakuto's cute self is really great."

Kiyone, Rangiku, and Momo gather around with Sonia and the creature too as they find him to be very cute to be held and such.

"It's really neat!"

"Super cute!" Rangiku kisses him and then hugs him within her breasts almost. "Hello, little guy, we're friends of Sonia's…"

He pulls out of there to say hi back to all of them.

"Hello, friends of Sonia. Please to meet with all of you." He said. "Friends of Sonia, is friends of mine too."

Momo hugs the creature next to love his adorableness.

"Aw…Ms. Sonia, I love this Zanpakto form of a cute little one. Aren't you a sweetie? Yes, you are…" she squeezes him to enjoy the feeling like a toy sound would make. "I wonder on what should we call him in this form?"

"Eichikiba is Eichikiba." The creature said with joy.

Good question there…hard to say that name for the other form, but for the little one might be a bit different to give him a nickname of some kind. Even for Sonia to have trouble coming up with something for him.

"It's not that…I think we do need to give you a little nickname."

Making the creature sound upset at first to not be called by his real name, for the other half that is.

"Don't like Eichikiba…?"

"Oh, no! Not that, I want to give you something easier to call you by, but…that might be a while to figure out. What do you guys think?" Sonia asks her friends. "I got nothing."

From Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Izuru, Momo, Rangiku, Sentaro, Kiyone, and Yachiru try to come up with so many different names for Eichikiba's other half.

"I was thinking more like Furious Fuzz-Ball!"

"Too ugly for a name. I want to go with Blossom."

"I go with peaches."

"I was thinking more as Mini-Eichi for me…?"

"No, no. Maybe Chibi-Ball?"

"Giggle Ball?"

"The Mighty Cutie Pie?" Sentaro and Kiyone looked at each other in anger to argue with the same name on who said it first. "Huh? Hey! I said it first, not you! No, me! Me! ME!"

Then Yachiru tries coming up with a name, only…she was bad at coming up with pet names 'besides nicknaming everyone else', then she was to find the location on places.

"Mr. Poopy Face Butt-Hole!"

Everyone stopped to look at Yachiru to say on what just came out of her mouth.

"Mr. Poopy Face Butt-Hole?!" said Momo, Rangiku, Izuru, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sentaro, and Kiyone.

For the little Eichikiba didn't like either of the names to still feel sad, only for Sonia to try cheering him up to be held gently to feel a bit better. This wasn't going to be so easy to do…

"Okay, you guys. Look, we'll keep on trying while showing this little guy a good time. First thing in the morning we'll show him around, ask him what this form of his does, introduce him to everyone else, and have some fun. Maybe then we'll come up with a name together. Just not a toilet joke, Yachiru."

"I understand…" she said.

"Then that's our next task. We'll give our new friend a fun time of his life and then come up with a name, okay?" Sonia said to everyone.

And all nine of the Soul Reapers were in to make sure that Sonia's new friend is felt right at home.

"Right!"

I sure hope they all know what they're doing to give Eichikiba a fun time to make himself feel right at home in the Soul Society and for him and Sonia to get along a lot more. A little worried than having a nickname, he was new to still be a little kid just a few minutes after he hatches, and that's how old he can get in the form he was in, still being Eichikiba's light self. As his darker one is on Sonia's side to still be powerful…Trying to sleep back at Squad Thirteen for Sonia to rest up fine, only for Eichikiba to do the same with a lot of his little mind to look upset to really love his master/friend like Sonia was, for him to wake up early to go floating around the place to see everything and the sun to rise for a brand-new day.

"(Does me know that doing good thing for Sonia? And friends? Can me do right thing?)" the creature asks himself.

Must be hard to be in a new world of Eichikiba's other half, isn't it? Kind of is…As Ukitake wakes up next to see Sonia's little friend just sitting alone and looking sad to try to bring a smile on his little face. This guy is not also hot in the Anime series, but Ukitake is very kind-hearted person, isn't he? No wonder why Sonia fell in love with him.

"Why, hello, little friend. You look like an odd-looking rabbit to be very cute." He laughs to pick the creature up. "And a spirit lighter version of Sonia's Zanpakto I see."

Little Eichikiba started to smell Ukitake to know who he was to know a lot about Sonia.

"Close friend to Sonia?"

"Oh, yes. She's my lieutenant of this Squad Thirteen and I'm her captain…Well, I'm also her boyfriend too. I'm Captain Jushiro Ukitake." Ukitake introduces himself. "Do you have a name, little one?" he sees the creature looking sad to try to make him smile again. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I guess you're trying to get use to this world we live in, the Soul Society of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad in the Sereitei area. You see?"

The creature sees the entire area to have good eyesight to sense out the surroundings of other living souls and Soul Reapers from afar, up close, and nearby.

"Oh…Really?" the creature said to be amazing while also jumping around. "Me like! Me very like!"

Ukitake was happy to see the creature to sound and look happy now to be dancing, flying all over the place, and filled with the joy again.

"And there's a lot more to show you too if you allow for Sonia, me, and everyone else who are friendly to help you. Like your personal tour guides."

"Me? Get tour with friends? And Sonia?" the creature asked.

Sonia the wakes up to see that the little Eichikiba was looking happy today thanks to her boyfriend's help.

"Jushiro? How my friend doing?" she asked.

"Sonia!" the creature flies at Sonia to be held. "Good morning! Good morning!"

"Ah…Good morning to you too." Sonia was surprised. "I guess you're feeling better now, am I right?

Ukitake pulls Sonia closes to him to be held in his arms.

"I think we had a nice talk to get him more open minded and no longer shy thanks to my help."

That might be a good idea to do, for Ukitake to bring that part up for Sonia to like the sound of that. And for the creature to discover a lot more around this new world he entered in 'from within Eichikiba's eyes too'.

"Sounds like fun." She said. "You like that idea too?"

The creature does to be in both Ukitake and Sonia's arms to be held and wants to take a tour.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fun!" it said a lot. "Let's go!"

And a tour around the Soul Society, Sereitei, Rukon District areas, other things outside of it all, and the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squad too. What a tour that the lighter half of Eichikiba to have a grand tour for today. Sonia does so as she and Ukitake show the little guy all the headquarters they were in right now for Kiyone and Sentaro to make him feel more welcome at his new home, same with showing the creature spirit to Yamamoto to be amazed to see to his surprise, same with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe.

"Hmm…An odd spirit of a Zanpakuto's other half, isn't it, Captain Yamamoto?"

"Yes, it truly is Sonia Dear's proud Zanpakto to become her partner in battle." Said the Head Captain himself. "And yet, it's different from our other ones we all have so far. Lots more to one day learn about this one. For the Dracula wars to come and…the battle with Aizen real soon."

Chojiro overhears Yamamoto to say something about learning more about Eichikiba's background story one day.

"What was that, Captain?" he asked.

"Ah, nothing…just thinking out loudly again is all."

You sure about that, old man? Soi Fon and Omaeda to be seeing Sonia's Zanpakto spirit in person too.

"It is as cute as Lady Yoruichi in her cat form…" she said. "Well done, Sonia. Keep up the good work as a true Soul Reaper you really are."

"Cool weapon, Sonia…" Omaeda was impress while eating. "You say something, Captain Soi Fon?"

But she hits him with a kick to stay down to be embarrassed about it.

"Shut up!"

Soon for Retsu, Isane, Hanataro, and Iemura sees this strange creature too for a lot of people to be heal love to get something cute to come to visit.

"Truly beautiful, isn't it?" she asks her other three lieutenants.

"It is, Captain Unohana!" Isane, Hanataro, and Iemura said together.

Same with Byakuya while having someone to come aid him at his House of the Kuchiki's…

"Interesting…" he then calls out to that mysterious someone to help Byakuya out on his or hers first task. "Excuse me but, I have a mission for you to do for me please."

Seems like this 'person' will do so right away. As Izuru, Momo, Hisagi, Rangiku, and Yachiru were happy to see their new friend with Sonia to be having fun to be on a tour around the place and meeting with new people to look happy again to eat, drink, see other things, and get use of his surrounds much better now. As Sajin sees this too with Iba down the streets.

"A flying little creature that belongs to Lady Yamamoto." said the Captain of Squad Seven.

"Tell me about it, Captain Komamura." Iba said back. "We both stopped two demons the other day."

I think we know about that part already…Seems that Shunsui, Nanao, and Hitsugaya sees this too since the others told each one of them all about Sonia's new weapon of her Zanpakto, powers, skills, now a full power up Soul Reaper, and with a spirit of the cute and god half of Eichikiba.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day. Way a go, Sonia." Said Shunsui. "I drink to that." Nanao pulls the bottle and cup away from her captain's hands.

"Captain Kyoraku, do you do more than just drink?"

"Maybe working harder and less lying around to random places…" Hitsugaya added. "Rangiku is as worse as you are."

He has a good point there, but like Shunsui cared at all.

"Ha!" he laughs. "I do take care of things in the end while having fun, don't I? You two need a vacation occasionally. Sonia's becoming a full Soul Reaper while withstanding Dracula's curse to get rid of next."

Both Nanao and Hitsugaya 'kind of' agree with Shunsui on that part there…Same with Kenpachi to be smiling and to see how stronger Sonia was getting.

"Hell yeah! You go, girl!" said Kenpachi. "If anyone's going to hurt you, they have to deal with me first. And for me to fight with Ichigo again at any time. And like hell Ikkaku or Yumichika will make that girl fall for any one of them."

Got that point for them to be friends instead. And for someone else to be seeing this too the most to like to study upon it under Sonia's permission to go easy on the little creature was Mayuri. For he and Nemu see it in person.

"Niece Belmont has come through so much. And her own Zanpakto spirit to be the other half of it, amazing…I wish to study this thing while also curing Niece Belmont herself. I'm getting close…" he looks as his paper work to tell his lieutenant something next. "Nemu, shut up and listen to me! This is a direct order!"

"Yes, Master Mayuri?" she listens in.

"While I find a curse for the girl and study more on Dracula's monsters, I want for you to keep Niece Belmont safe from any harm for the item of mine to ease her a bit from the curse to soon get cured. Don't you dare let her die on me, or else…! Are we clear?"

Nemu goes to do that right away while Mayuri continues with his work.

"As you wish, Master Mayuri."

There she goes, and there goes Mayuri back to his headquarters too. For Sonia and the creature were having a great time together. For helping other people as well to make the children happy too; to even play with her other nine friends and for Sonia to hang out with Ukitake and Shunsui for some drinks for a little while. Seems that the little Eichikiba was enjoying his new home within the Soul Society to even learn how to play some games. You know…catch, fetch, swimming, hiding, dancing, throwing things, and training from time to time and then so on to look and sound happy. A nice day for the odd Zanpakto's other half in physical form to have some fun to become Sonia's new weapon and be ready for anything that'll soon come at any one of them…As the sun slowly sets in the Sereitei for Sonia to watch it happen while sitting on a tree for her and the little creature to enjoy it all.

"Fun day today, Sonia! Fun day!" said the little creature.

"You had fun? I'm glad to hear that from you. It was fun for you, me, and for everyone to really like you." Said Sonia "Tell me something, little guy." Sonia hands the creature a kiwi fruit for it to eat to love the sweetness from it when he eats it.

"Yes?"

"What do you do in you little form?" Sonia asks her friend. "The other you can give me the power through my sword of light and darkness. I have the Shikai form so far, maybe the Bankai later if I continue to train…And I wish to know about your little form on what you can do, that is if you know what it is. Do you?"

The little creature explains to Sonia the best that he could to not be afraid to say what he does know of his skills. From feeling out things to have trouble seeing or hearing, hear things from afar, see from far distances, flies fast, can trap things within his mouth of another dimensional hole on weak enemies, detects things to alert others on the strong enemies' locations, and smelling things to track down like a dog. For him to tell Sonia all of this too trusting his master/friend to feel fine to be around others or what type of nickname it'll be called for later to live in a while new world now and not from another dimension like Zangetsu was in.

"That's all me knows of other half me who's stronger." Said the tiny creature. "That's good to have, is it?"

Sonia smiles to pat the creature to like getting a massage to like his powers in this form.

"It's fine, really. I like your skills. You can even track down demons and Hollows?"

"Me can!" he answers back.

"That's amazing. I like it a lot." She said. "I knew getting use to your new home will make you feel better. Even for the war that's soon to come."

Sonia tells the creature about what has happen to her so far. From the Belmont story…Alucard, Maria, Howey, Richard Belmont, Dracula's curse, the monsters, Ichigo and the others, and who she really was to get where she was right now to becoming a Soul Reaper while fighting off with Dracula's curse to try turning her in to a vampire. With Carrie's Cousin dying from one and Richard to still be mined controlled. From betrayal, heartbroken, waiting to be free, seeing her friends again, seeing her other family, and such for the little Eichikiba to get everything now to know more about Soul Reapers, Hollows, the World of the Living to all be real for him to feel and believe in Sonia a lot to be half human and a Soul Reaper. Remember how Sonia felt when she learned about Soul Reapers and the Soul Society to not believing in it at first? Hard from back then, but not anymore.

"Rare thing…Human. Soul Reaper. You, Sonia, you are one." Said the creature. "Sonia needs help. Save step-brother, stop traitor friend, and bad Dracula! Dracula bad, really bad."

"He is. But I…no wait. We'll be ready to fight. In a few more weeks to go. (I'll be seeing all of you guys again. That will be fun, Ichigo, I know it.)" Sonia thought about them again. "From saving Big Brother, myself from the curse too, stopping Alucard, the monsters, Dracula himself and ending the curse for good. Though it won't be so easy to do. Between me having the power to go from the Soul Society and the World of the Living back and forth, I must wait until I recover to do all of that. It's hard right now because of Dracula liking me too much for me to hate my enemy a lot. Gross!"

Little Eichikiba had one thing to say to Sonia to ask her about the vampire bite mark to get hurt throughout her entire body almost every day from it, to get better so far to slow it down.

"Does curse pain hurt Sonia?" he asks her.

For Sonia to cover her neck, she hates to admit it all but it was true…

"It does…but I pull through thanks to the Soul Reapers here who help me out, my friends, and my Jushiro." She tells the creature on one important thing. "No worries, I only love Jushiro now than I did with Alucard. Well, I almost loved him. Sometimes I just wish he would've work something out with either me or Master Keigo Shu…" Sonia then looks at her friend again. "Sorry, I overdo things when I talk about it long enough. I hope that doesn't bore you."

"No." he said to fly in the air. "Me is me and you are still you. That's all."

Hearing a noise in the trees for Sonia to be on guard to not have the creature not looking so scared, out came a familiar face to show herself…it was Ayame herself to be having a Kuchiki uniform type of women clothing on her. As she sees Sonia again after she was saved to thank her new friend.

"Ah! It's you! The girl who cared for the children and I saved from the fire!" surprised Sonia. "(Also, the message came during the time from Dracula that I almost forgotten about her…)"

Little Eichikiba smells Ayame to purr on her arm to trusting her to be patted back.

"Hello, friend of Sonia's!"

"Oh, hello, little one." She said back to then be saying hi. "We meet again, Sonia Yamamoto. I forgot to say thank you for saving me the other day and the children too."

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing really, Ayame." Sonia then sees her dressing up differently than she was before. "Those looks like royalty clothing you have on. What are those?"

And her answer was this.

"The Kuchikis."

"The Kuchikis?!" shock Sonia. "You mean like Rukia and Byakuya are?! But you're not…! I don't understand."

The creature asks a question for Sonia instead.

"Why dress like princess?" ask the little Eichikiba.

Ayame almost forgot to tell Sonia, Momo, Izuru, and Ukitake on what happen to her the last time they met once she got the children back home safely 'to still visit them', for the Soul Reapers to offer her a job. For Byakuya allowed her to be a full member of the Kuchikis to work and serve them and even him too like a maid servant.

"Oh, I'm not a princess. I'm a maid of the Kuchiki house hold. You see, Sonia, Captain Kuchiki took me in after the bravery I did to save the kids and you and your other friends liked me." She explains. "After seeing what I can do…I don't know. But it just happened to take me in afterwards for me to live and work harder than ever, with my own room and clothing too as I'm getting treated very well there. It's fun. Even for Captain Kuchiki to be something else…He's a nice guy."

I guess that all makes sense for Sonia and the creature to understand that part for Ayame to be useful in the team now during the fights right now and in the future later.

"That he is to be a guardian of mine." She agrees. "That's cool, Ayame, you can do a lot more for me and the others."

"I can also create herbs, antidotes, and other things to keep every Soul Reaper up and ready for battle. I've been training a lot."

"So cool!" said the creature. "Huh, Sonia? Is it cool?"

"(It sure is…) So, what are you doing here, Ayame?" Sonia asks her. "I'm glad you told me what happened to you, but…you're here than just chitchat right?"

That Ayame does to tell Sonia why she came to see her again, something very important…Only to have something come up at Ayame from behind for Sonia and the little creature to feel something out for the tiny Eichikiba to fly around-like crazy to alert the two girls of the danger to be coming at them.

"Ah! Red alert! Red alert! Bat demon coming this way!"

"Huh? Where?" Ayame tries to look around the area. "I don't see it-!"

Then out of nowhere to make a growl-like sound of a beast to be…a male who been bitten to become a vampire. Wow! He was fast to try biting on Ayame's neck! Only for Sonia to feel it out in time to push her new friend away before she could become another vampire next, a close call for it must be destroy now as Dracula finally made his move in the Soul Society of his own kind.

"Are you okay?" ask Sonia.

"Yes, I'm fine…!" Ayame sees the creature. "Ah! That thing's a vampire?! I almost loss my blood!"

Sonia could tell that the creature's skills does come in handy to warn them in time from the oncoming vampire to know that Dracula was sending out his kind now…Vampires are undead, supernatural beings, whose origins come from Slavic and ancient world folklore. Believed to have originated from the reanimating corpses of restless souls of the dead, heretics of established religion, users of black magic, or even those that have sold their souls to be the incarnate of dark gods and divas, they are known to feast upon the blood of living beings, are endowed with dark powers, like superhuman physical prowess, shape shifting, flight, teleportation, elector kinesis, psychokinesis, and immortality. They can grant vampirism to others by feeding their own blood to their victims, and can only be slain by sunlight, with anointed and holy items, or by destroying their hearts.

"(That was too close. Dracula is getting impatient to try to stop me or anyone else now! Damn him!)"

With the Male Vampire making a move to try getting the blood and souls from the two girls and kill anyone else who stands in Dracula's way.

" **Ah, two more lovely prey for me to feast upon and gather the blood and souls for Lord Dracula…"** he said to have his mouth drooling. **"I will kill that fur ball once I get both of your blood and souls, for I'll go gentle to each of you…who wants to become a vampire first?!"**

Ready to fight, Sonia gets out her Zanpakto to fight to have the little item 'given by Mayuri' to stop the curse from spreading for it to hurt a lot…to be brave without becoming a vampire either. All she cares about was to protect both Ayame and little Eichikiba.

"Here it comes…Ayame! Little guy! Get behind me!"

They do just that to hide behind a tree while watching the whole battle go down.

"Okay, Sonia. Please be careful." Said Ayame.

"Go, Sonia!" little Eichikiba cheers on. "Win! Win! Win!"

And Sonia gets out her Zanpakto to use for battle.

"Show Them No Mercy! Eichikiba!"

With her move fast to stop the Male Vampire's flies claw like attack to cut a rock and tree to miss her hair a little, to have some grabbing hold type of skills to try chaining him up and his mouth to blow him away by using the fan next, to try cutting the vampire; to avoid the vampire's physical strength to get push back to be pin down a bit to get bitten again to use her water Kido to pull the Male Vampire away from her neck. Only for Ayame to throw some type of bottle to break to make some smell to save Sonia's life in time. It was some type of holy water to weaken the vampire. Nice one!

"I can also make a special weapon items to throw at enemies!"

And then Nemu appears from jumping out from the trees to try driller the vampire with her quick hands kills of it and Belmont powers.

"Huh? Nemu…?" Sonia didn't think that she'll be seeing her again.

"Quickly, Lady Sonia." She kept on fighting. "I got this and you must finish the job so I may then take the corpse of a vampire back to Master Mayuri. Hurry."

"Ah! Right! Let's do this Nemu!"

As Nemu uses her skills to give the Male Vampire a beat down to destroy both his long sharp fingernails and fangs with her fast skills to weaken it due to the holy water, as Sonia moves it to hack and slash the creature with her fast skills 'for the little Eichikiba to power up her Zanpakto' and the other half to really put the pain on the vampire.

"Finish it, Sonia! Fight! Fight!" he said.

Sonia uses her final attack to end it all.

"On it!" she fires her water Kido-like attack once again. "In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Direct hit with the water powers to wipe the Male Vampire out to get completely burned to die from his powers to fade to keep his leftovers in check.

" **No…No! I've lost…me…a vampire, to a Belmont Girl and Soul Reapers…! I've failed Lord Dracula…May the vampires like succeed in our goal!"**

And one last burning type of feeling of pain, the Male Vampire was dead. Nice one! As both Ayame and the little Eichikiba to cheer with joy and Sonia did great today, this allowed Nemu and the other Squad Twelve members to get to work on the vampire's corpse right away to study upon it.

"Lady Sonia, good work today." Said Nemu. "Now please have your friends safely return to the Sereitei while the rest of us bring this dead vampire back to our headquarters."

Sonia, Ayame, and the little Eichikiba do just that as Nemu reports back to Mayuri to get what he needed with his other members too…Nicely done for today for no one to get hurt to head on out of the forest to get back home, while Ayame had to say on why she arrived to see Sonia today 'besides getting rescued'.

"Oh, that's right! Sonia, I forgot to mention why I followed you by Captain Kuchiki's orders. Listen, with the Dracula wars about to come…we need to get more help. The one call Ichigo Kurosaki and other friends back in the World of the Living, and a few more members from the Rukon District." She said. "I've already send out the message to a certain someone for you to meet with soon that this Ichigo person knows of."

That was good to know to get Sonia's other friends to soon arrive and a lot more in the Soul Society too. Cool! This makes Sonia and her little friend to be happy to hear on what's to come next.

"Really? Alright, I'm looking forward to see whoever they are later and Ichigo with my other friends again real soon." She was happy to hear that. "I'll explain to you who they are once we head back, Ayame, thanks for telling me."

Ayame was happy that she was helpful for her new friend.

"You're welcome."

The little Eichikiba was also happy that everything works out to do his job to help Sonia and her friends and get use to the places and people to be in.

"Helpful! We won fight today! Sonia did great. Friend of Sonia useful too." He said to eat another kiwi in his mouth. "Mmm…Kiwi fruit. Me love!"

Sonia and Ayame laugh together to know that having the little Eichikiba around would be great for everyone else, and that's when it happened to finally find a good nickname for the little creature.

"Hey, I know of a good nickname to give you." Sonia pats her little Zanpakto spirit. "Since you like kiwis a lot, I think I'm going to call you Kiwi for short."

Kiwi, huh? Nice nickname for him. I like it for Sonia to come up with something like that to be liking it for the little guy, and Ayame to really like that name very much.

"Kiwi? I love it?" she said with joy. "I'm so happy to be helping out my new friends…What do you think of the new name, Kiwi? Do you like it?"

For him to be smiling to be happy to be helpful and loved to like his new life for his other half too for Kiwi to be in some use.

"Kiwi? Me nickname…?" he flies around to be loving it. "Name's Kiwi! Me! Kiwi! Love, love, love a lot. Sonia came up with good name for Kiwi to like name. Kiwi, me!"

For the creature to rub his body next to Sonia's face to be purring, for her to be smiling, hugging him, and to have a new friend even for Eichikiba to be useful for the battle when needed. And to soon learn more about the vampire who was sneaking through the Sou Society by Dracula's doing, the others better watch out from any danger that might happen again.

"OK then, Kiwi it is. (And for that, Eichikiba, I hope that nickname will be helpful for your other cute half. And for me to fight back, I will do just that. With my friends and more back up to come around. This will be something else, same with having Ayame around too on what she can do.)" she said to herself. "(Still, the vampire attack is on the beginning. I'm sure of it.)"

"Yes!"

Ha! You can say that again, Kiwi, to agree with Sonia. As Mayuri, Nemu, and the other Squad Twelve members study on the vampire that try to kill Sonia, Ayame, and Kiwi back at their headquarters, to also be alerted for Yamamoto to be much more careful the next time. As Ukitake, Momo, Rangiku, Shunsui, Kiyone, Sentaro, Yachiru, Hisagi, and Izuru to be happy to hear Kiwi having a cute nickname and to have useful skills in battle; as they have fun and continue to train on to wait for Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, The Master Liberian, the Ferryman, Maria, and Howey to arrive in a few weeks. As outside of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad – Ganju Shiba to be riding on his Bonnie along with his other friends Kenji, Mitsuru, Sadatomo, and Taichi as they returned to tell Kukaku Shiba 'along with Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko and Jidanbō Ikkanzaka who came for a visit to see that there was big news to be told.

"Hey, Sis! Sis!" Ganju gets hit from Kukaku's Sakai bottle to the head.

"I can hear you in the other room, Ganju, so shut it!" she said. "Anyways, what do you want?"

Ganju hands her the paper to each of the others to read it all.

"This came in from the Sereitei asking for all of our help to stop Dracula." He said. "The curse is growing to ask us to help them stop that monster and the demons! Ichigo will be there soon with everyone else again in a few weeks."

For the twins and Jidanbo to hear everything to say something like…

"Say what?" said Koga and Shiro.

"Count Dracula's back…?"

And for Ganju's four friends…

"Not monsters from that King of Vampires!"

And from there the war about to get even more serious if nothing else is done real soon!

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in it, for I owe both Ichigo and Rukia a lot." He said. "Please tell me that you'll help us too, Sis. Please?"

For her to be grinning…but in a good way, to be happy to fight among the Soul Reapers' side and Ichigo this time to not miss this fight.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I'm in this battle too, sounds like fun!" she laughs to drink to that. "So, where do we even start?"

I say, the more the merrier from everyone they can get to battle, you know? Cute and fun for this chapter/episode, huh? More later…And once more, Eichikiba and Kiwi are the two important characters now in my fan fiction story of Bleach! Cool!

"Yeah!" Kiwi cheers with joy.


	41. Tōshirō Hitsugaya

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

As Eichikiba's other half of his true dark form, makes an egg for Kiwi 'a nickname given to Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont' to be useful in battle to like his new master/friend and those who love her within the Soul Society. And having Ayame back to work for Byakuya Kuchiki in Squad Six, it was great to also be getting others to join the battle like Ichigo and everyone else back in the World of the Living to be training; some familiar faces to soon arrive that we all know of…Well, the bad part about the war against Dracula was also seeing vampires to be around the area to look out for, and to study upon for Mayuri to get to it while still making a cure for Sonia real soon from her curse. And fast! Same with Richard Belmont too once he gets rescued anytime soon.

While back at Dracula's lair for Succubus to be making her move to gather some blood, souls, use another monster 'just in case', and have a backup plan in mind to kill Sonia and do something to Alucard too. As Alucard leaves to do something important somewhere else, Succubus comes up from behind him to look calm this time after threatening on her lies the last time they spoke to one another.

"Succumbs?"

" **Hello, boy, just thought I fly around the place."** She said. **"I was getting bored to bump in to you down the hallways like this."** She then places her hand out at Alucard to feel a dark energy that was about to be shot out at him.

"What is this? Are we on the same side?" he was lost.

Succubus uses her vines from underground to trap Alucard in seconds to fire a beam to hit him to make him pass out, allowing her to carry his body somewhere for her to use his powers on something…not so good on what she has in mind.

" **(Sorry, boy, but you need to be taught a lesson as a bonus for finishing up the Belmont Girl too…But not without a little test run first. Lord Dracula thinks that his son and I are doing the job together, so I'll get off scout free for me. Time to take off back to the Sou Society because if this doesn't work, then I know what will.)"** Succubus said to fly out from a magical portal without any other creature seeing her. **"For now, I need to bring him as a perfect alibi."**

With Succubus taking off to have nothing to worry about at all even if she fails again 'while holding the out cold Alucard hostage' to head back to the Soul Society, someone was spying on her to be up to no good, Death himself to keep the suspicious of Succubus in mind, and Alucard to be kidnapped by her too. Thinking carefully, it was a good thing that someone was on to her besides Alucard himself, for things could get worse anytime soon. Back at the Soul Society, Momo and Sonia were training together as Kiwi was flying all over the area to catch up to their speed and strength while enjoying the show to look and sound happy for the little guy. Since he likes his little nickname his master Sonia, the powers, other friends, and a new world to see than his other half could not do. With Hitsugaya seeing the two girls and Kiwi to be spending more time 'and watching Momo a lot', for Ukitake to be happy to see him again to chitchat again – one who has a crush on someone and another to be in love.

"Those two are closer than ever, aren't they?" Ukitake said to Hitsugaya.

"Huh?!" he tries to act like himself while hiding his feeling from Captain of Squad Thirteen. "Oh, yeah. You seem close to your girlfriend Sonia. And with her spirit of her Zanpakto to aid her in battle, we'll have a chance to beat Dracula soon enough. And for Momo…" Hitsugaya was scared to almost lose her from Sosuke and betraying her. "(I don't want anything happening to her again…)"

Ukitake smiles to pat Hitsugaya on the head to know what he was thinking about right now.

"For me to love Sonia a lot, I'll protect her…And Toshiro…?"

Hitsugaya tries to correct Ukitake to say his name right.

"Please address me Captain Hitsugaya-! Ah!" he freaks out to have Ukitake smiling at him. "What is it…?"

"If you're worried about Lieutenant Hinamori after what Aizen did to her, I know your pain to love someone like her. You two make a cute couple." He said with a smile.

Knowing the Captain of Squad Ten, he won't admit his feelings for Momo to hide it very badly.

"What?! Captain Ukitake…! Shut up!"

"I know you very well, Toshiro, you do care for others to be shy to admit it." said Ukitake. "You do love her. And for me and Sonia…" he asks all lovey dovey when thinking about Sonia. "I love her cuteness so much! Such a sweet woman she is, I can't get enough of her."

Hitsugaya 'kind of' gets the whole point of Ukitake's love for Sonia, and for him to be shy to still love Momo a lot.

"OK! I get it!" said Hitsugaya. "You love Sonia, that's good. And…maybe I do love Momo a lot…" he then changes the subject to go down where the girls were to talk to them.

What did Hitsugaya want with both Momo and Sonia 'with Kiwi to tag along with Sonia always', on an investigation mission while making sure that the other areas in the Soul Society to get a type of magic spells to cast in the area for protection since a vampire arrived the other day to be ready in case Dracula does that again. As he tells them about the situation with Ukitake listening in too, they need to help him out by any means before Ichigo, Kukaku, and everyone else will be arriving real soon.

"So that's what we need to do next, Toshiro Kid?" said Sonia. "Guess Dracula is getting serious to get me as his wife…But that won't happen!" she gets freaked out.

No kidding! It won't!

"You said it, Ms. Sonia!" Momo agrees with her friend. "We won't let Dracula win or take you away, you belong to Captain Ukitake!"

"That's true…" he said.

For Sonia to get shy when Momo said that part to have Ukitake blush to be happy to hear that part.

"Aw, thanks, Hinamori."

"In love Sonia is!" same with Kiwi.

Getting back to the main point for Hitsugaya to say the rest about their mission for today, by clearing his throat…

"Ahem! Listen well, Sonia, you will not call me Kid-!"

"Wait, wait." Sonia corrects Hitsugaya to give him a nickname. "It just a nickname, I know you're not a kid. Of course not! You got the wrong idea, Toshiro Kid."

I think he gets it since Sonia calls Ukitake by his first name all the time.

"Whatever…I still think you should still address me as Captain Hitsugaya…Same with you too, Momo." He said.

"Hey, Toshiro…" she gets upset a little. "Come on! Everyone calls others by nicknames a lot! Get used to it!" Momo stops for she excepts the job with both Hitsugaya and Sonia. "In that case, I'm in. I want to help Ms. Sonia in any way I can. Please."

I guess it's been settle now for the four were good to go. Before they do, Ukitake had to give Hitsugaya something important before he, Sonia, Momo, and Kiwi take off.

"You'll do fine. You two take care of my Sonia." He kisses his girl. "Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya, I wish to give you something before you leave with them."

"And what's that?"

Another gift giving for Hitsugaya to give from Ukitake to be kind yet again, with so many random things.

"These nice treats here. I thought you might want some. Go ahead, help yourself."

Hitsugaya must say something to get out of this again to feel weird to have odd gifts from Ukitake's kindness, as Rangiku arrives to see how her captain, Sonia, Momo, and Kiwi were doing today…

"Hey, everyone. Hi, Captain Hitsugaya. What are you guys doing?" she asks them.

This gave Hitsugaya a chance to make an excuse to put Rangiku at his place to get the gifts from Ukitake.

"Oh, perfect, Rangiku. Listen, could you organize the presents with Captain Ukitake while Momo, Sonia, and her Zanpakto spirit join me in a journey around the Rukon Districts?" he places her right next to Ukitake instead of him. "Thanks. I'll leave the rest to you. Let's get going now."

With Sonia kissing Ukitake goodbye as she, Kiwi, and Momo follow Hitsugaya to the areas they needed to go to, for both Rangiku and Ukitake looked at each other to be confused and such to still get the gifts back at Squad Ten's place.

"Ah, okay…?"

"Your captain is something else that's for sure." He said to wave goodbye back to Sonia. "Be careful out there, Sonia! I love you!"

Yeah, I guess Ukitake does these things through kindness a lot, and to Hitsugaya for Rangiku to take care of the rest. It's the same old thing…As Hitsugaya, Sonia, Momo, and Kiwi investigate the area where the Male Vampire appeared at to know how far the village was to make sure that the spells were place around the buildings to protect everyone else; once Kiwi felt out the evil from one end to another to have the other Soul Reapers who do Kido spells to master them 'like Tessai is' to make sure that everyone will be safe once they get back inside to safety if any of Dracula's monsters or vampires come around again. Makes perfect sense there. For Momo and Sonia to do well to aid Hitsugaya to be so busy a lot, the one thing that those two were close to ask Momo more about her and Hitsugaya's relationship.

"Momo, thank you. I'll do the rest myself." Said Hitsugaya to gently push Kiwi away from the spell casting parts to not be played with. "Kiwi, if you would be so kind…You're in the way."

The little Zanpakto spirit moves away to show his repeats to the captain.

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Respectful in a cute version of this light to darkness beast thing…I see." He said to himself. "(Not bad for Sonia to have a weapon like that.)"

True, so true…For Hitsugaya to be all talk, demanding, pushy, smart, and kind hearted to be very bashful and all for Sonia to see more of him up close and to learn more of Momo's childhood friend for her to ask this question. Since both Sonia and Kiwi looked at each other to already tell about those two.

"So, Momo, tell me something…Do you love Toshiro Kid?" she asked.

"Huh?! Me?!" shock Momo.

Momo's face turns completely red. For part of her in a childhood friend does like Hitsugaya a lot more than best friends…For Kiwi to be singing and dancing to be happy.

"In love! In love!"

"Well, yeah…you two seem to be very close."

True, that Momo and Hitsugaya are for Sonia could tell to hear more about her friend/boyfriend to tell her best friend/idol about him next.

"For me and Toshiro…I use to call him Little Shiro. We need each other growing up at the Rukon District and for us to become Soul Reapers. Hitsugaya comes from the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai. There, he lived with his grandmother and me. As a young child, Hitsugaya was a bit of a brat who liked to eat watermelons and poke fun at me a lot. I do call him "Shiro-chan" and he retorted by calling me 'Bed-wetter Momo'. The two of us are close friends and Hitsugaya, despite being younger and much shorter than his friend, always felt that he needs to protect me. Even at a young, untrained age, Hitsugaya could hear the calling of his Zanpakuto spirit, Hyorinmaru. Despite this, he never told anyone and couldn't accurately determine what was happening other than to assume it was an ever-recurring dream. When Hinamori left to become a Shinigami, he portrayed himself as happy to see her go, though it was more of an act than his true feelings. Her next-door friends feared him, even though he had never done anything to them. His grandmother, 'Granny', and myself were the only ones in the district that weren't afraid of him. His personality was supposedly 'cold as ice' or at least thought to be, and he often wondered if it was due to his appearance or attitude. When I had been in the Shinigami Academy for 5 years, he noticed how he hadn't grown an inch. He noticed that Hinamori's hair grew longer and she visited less often, seemingly having a goal in her life now. He also noticed that Granny was getting skinnier. While out at the market one day a shopkeeper, whom he was buying items from, was treating him disdainfully. He then meets Rangiku Matsumoto, who yells at the shop keeper for being rude to Hitsugaya and reproached him for his poor customer skills. When Hitsugaya turns around, he is knocked down by bumping into Rangiku's bosom. She then yells at him for 'lying there and crying about it and not standing up like a man', although it was she who had knocked him down in the first place. He then shakes her off and runs away. Later that night, he has a vivid dream of a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. This dream is markedly different from the previous ones, where he had only experienced sensations, but nothing substantial to what the meaning might be. This time, however, the reason behind the dreams not only materializes, but tries to tell him its name. Hitsugaya cannot hear him, however, as his voice is muffled by strong winds. He then wakes up in a cold sweat. Upon waking up, he sees Rangiku and is surprised to see her in his home. She immediately tells him to stop leaking his Reiatsu everywhere and to get some sleep. She further explains that his grandmother looks cold, which causes Hitsugaya to notice for the first time that the room is exceedingly cold and affecting his grandmother. Rangiku then tells him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring their power under control. She explains that if he stays the way he is, his power will end up killing his grandmother. At first, Hitsugaya isn't sure what she is talking about, but she calmly places her hand on his chest and asks him if he hears a voice calling out to him. She explains to him that once he has found that voice, he'll understand how to control his power. She then notes that for that to happen he must become a Shinigami. Soon after, he tells his grandmother of his intentions of becoming a Shinigami. Much to Hitsugaya's surprise, she is happy for him. She tells him that she had always felt that he holds everything in because he didn't want to leave her, but doing so was only hurting him and in turn, seeing him that way, hurt her. Hitsugaya then leaves to follow his own path with his grandmother's blessing. With Hitsugaya's natural talent, he quickly entered the Shinigami Academy and graduated early despite his age. I continued to call him 'Shiro-chan' out of habit and felt she needed to protect him. Because of a promise that I had made, for I only began to call him 'Hitsugaya-kun' after he had achieved his Zanpakuto's Shikai and was recognized as a Shinigami. Highly capable and knowledgeable, he quickly became the youngest of the captains within the Gotei 13 in the entire history of Soul Society. He is also a friend of Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the West Gate Keeper, who taught him the 'city rules'."

Such a strong, sad, caring, and heart warm story that was. For both Sonia and Kiwi to understand everything now about Hitsugaya and Momo too, it makes sense for her to care deeply for each other…Slowly as childhood friends, comrades in battle, and in love with each other.

"Good story. Me Kiwi like."

"I know, it is. (So that's how and why Toshiro Kid became who he is today. A smart captain to care for others with his skills to control them, the power of ice. That's cool, and I'm not saying that literally…)" Sonia made a joke to then say something next to her friend Momo over the weeks and a month since she arrived in the Soul Society. "Hey, Momo, you changed a lot since I came here. From all the trouble you went through, again I'm so sorry that had to happen, but you're growing stronger every day. Like me. We're a lot alike."

Momo seems to notice to go say her sorry's to the others, make up from her mistakes, training hard to become stronger, and changing a lot for the better since she meant with Sonia to look up for now as a friend and idol like before, but much better.

"Yeah…you're right, Ms. Sonia, I did." She said with a smile. "I guess a lot has changed so much for me to pull my own weight. And…" Momo thought about the good and then bad times she had with Sosuke once. "Still, Captain Aizen's really gone, isn't he?"

"(She still calls that guy her captain? Bummer…) You miss the good version of him back then, didn't you?" Sonia asked. "I get it. Like what Alucard did to me, Maria, Howey, Ichigo, and to the rest of us back in the World of the Living, part of me does miss the good side of him. If I must stop him if he's really my enemy, then I have no other choice."

Sonia was upset about doing that too, for Kiwi to get her pain and Momo to know of her role to happen when she needs to stop Sosuke soon enough.

"I know of my role will happen too…Stopping my cap-! Sorry, my ex-captain one day. I get it. And it's hard for the two of us, but we're hanging in there." Said Momo. "Ms. Sonia, do you miss Alucard to still have feelings for him? I know that you and Captain Ukitake are meant to be, I'm just wondering…"

From back then maybe, but not anymore to fight back to get some answers out of Alucard when she and him must fight one day soon enough.

"No, it's fine. For me and him once had…or tried to have a relationship than friends, but that was all in the past. I don't mind, but I will get my answers from him soon. Momo, let's both you and I do our best to win. I know that we can if we stay strong. We are friends after all, right?"

The two shake hands and hugged each other for Momo was getting better and Sonia was hanging in there.

"Friends until the end!" Kiwi cheered.

"Right! Best friends forever, Ms. Sonia!" Momo said back to be happy. "Let's stay like this forever."

"Yes, let's do that and keep on fighting." And Sonia to then getting back to work. "Now let's finish aiding Toshiro Kid, there's still time to protect everyone."

High fiving and all, the girls get back to work.

"You got it! (And Ms. Sonia, thank you. I'll do my best to keep on fighting and face my nightmares real soon, with you by my side.)"

Also, Kiwi flies around to aid Momo, Sonia, and Hitsugaya too.

"Wait for Kiwi! Wait for Kiwi!"

From finishing up and gathering the Kido spells for the other Soul Reapers to do so, Hitsugaya to think on how it will work to give them the spots, Sonia and Momo digging holes for them, and Kiwi to double check to feel out the energies to work, for it was seems fine to protect them all. It was strong. From North, South, East, and West sides were all cleared to be ready now for Dracula, his demons, and vampires this time for any of them show up again. Now that's what I call team work there, you know? As Momo and Kiwi check around a few more villages 'in case they've missed any' Hitsugaya makes sure that a tree was a shield type of spell to be an old one; only for it to break down to come landing on him – for Sonia jumps in to use her bubbles to push it back, allowing Hitsugaya to use a Kido move to destroy the rest of it in seconds.

"Hado! Number Thirty-One, Shakkaho!" and the tree was blown to bits after that.

"You okay, Toshiro Kid?" Sonia checks on him.

Well, he's not panicking to be standing all calm and such to not have a scratch on the captain. So that was good.

"Thanks for the save, Sonia, but I could've gotten that part taken care of alone."

Sometimes, Hitsugaya could at least say that he would be fine, because he was almost crush to death! Still, he's caring like Byakuya is too without admitting it, those two are 'almost alike'. Sonia to see that from the two that she met with to tell at least one of them to be more open minded in life than hiding the feelings a lot, she's been there before.

"(Little knowing is all likes to hide his feelings really bad…)" she tells him. "Hey, Toshiro Kid! What gives?!"

Like he would try answering back to Sonia to ignore that nickname of his…

"I wish you wouldn't call me by that nickname…What's that problem, Sonia?" he asked. "You might as well tell me now."

Guess Hitsugaya could tell that something was on Sonia's mind to be questioned and to be smarter than he looks. For her to be a bit surprised to see from Momo's point of view and Rangiku's to tell him anyways.

"Listen, do you ever relax sometimes from all of the work you do a lot? You're smart, amazing as a captain of the Soul Reapers, and a great leader to the people in Squad Ten, and at times you look like you're trying way to hard. I don't think that's good for you. I was like you are at one time to complete the Belmont's task to stop Dracula before slowly knowing about friends, family, and love. When Alucard turned against all of us, my older step brother is brainwashed by Dracula's curse, and me hanging on by a threat so far…Both Momo and Rangiku told me all about you and themselves to learn so much. Do you care for others to hang out and have friends? And…Do you love Momo?"

This made Hitsugaya blush all over to at first get nervous to really be in love with Momo to hiding it from Sonia, but she could tell. For a captain of Squad Ten can't lie his way out of this one when it comes to love.

"Huh…? WHAT?! No!" he tries to hide his feelings. "Me?! In love with Momo…?"

"Seriously?" question Sonia. "(I guess it does show that this guy has feelings to care for others…) Look, Toshiro Kid, that tone of voice and the way you're saying that you don't, could only mean that you do care for Momo a lot. And I get it, really. I was almost the same with Alucard, and then…" she felt a bit upset. "You guess you heard on what happened…And now for my and Jushiro to end up together, it just the way love works sometimes. I'm sure you care for others, Momo, and wishes to relax from time to time while carrying out the job. I understand completely, there's no use hiding it from me, or to anyone else."

Hey! She has a very good point there for Hitsugaya to take Sonia's advice very well one he thinks it over…From him solving the Rukia execution thing, to see Ichigo and the others, saving Momo's life, and learning the truth about Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname's schemes to make their escape; as well as stopping one of the Bounts after sending Yumichika, Rangiku, Izuru, and Hisagi that one time. You know? Hitsugaya has done so well to show that he cares to fight back and save the woman that he loves, to see how trust worthy Sonia is to have gone through so much. A lot to also cheer Momo up a lot lately to make him 'sort of' happy.

"(Now that she mentions it, I probably do…)" he smiles a little to say something to Sonia. "Sonia, about Momo…She was almost killed by Aizen himself. I'm sure that your uncle told you what happened?"

"He did. I sure hope we do stop him, Gin, and Kaname. It must've been hard on her a lot. I'm glad she's still alive." She said to see her best friend and Kiwi working hard. "Momo's a good person."

And then…this happens for Sonia to hear Hitsugaya say something to be well open minded to her…

"And for me to ask you that, please…Sonia, please make Momo happy to be her best friend. Someone to look up to like you are." He said to ask with his hands holding hers. "You're a good person for you to be free by Dracula's curse with your step-brother too, like Captain Kuchiki, I too will always protect as a guardian. Not just that, but I too wish to be your friend."

Touching, wasn't it? For Sonia knew all along that Hitsugaya cared for others deep down, she allows it for Byakuya was the same thing. Two men who were smart with some different personalities, and with big hearts to be shy to say the truth to know that they care.

"(Called it!) Yes, Toshiro Kid, I'll allow it. Both you and Byakuya are good people like Momo, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, and everyone else I've met with so far." She said to shake on it.

Well, that's another person to be more open minded with Sonia too.

"Thank you."

She then says something afterwards to 'kind of' rub it in Hitsugaya's face to knew all along that he cares for others and to be in love with Momo.

"You're welcome…" Sonia smiles to be laughing a little. "I knew it. You do love Momo."

"Don't push it, please." He hides his feelings again.

Ha, he was hiding it again. Well, guess another day to help others to be placing spells was going smoothly…only for Momo, Hitsugaya, Sonia, and even Kiwi to stop to feel out another demon who works for Dracula to make a scene as the little Zanpakto spirit got scared. To also alerted everyone else too.

"Red alert! Red alert! Kiwi senses another monster! Bad one coming!"

Kiwi was right for Momo had her Belmont powers all set to fight with her Zanpakto out, the other Soul Reapers guarded the innocent people in their homes for the spell to work, Hitsugaya got his Zanpakto out, Sonia does too, and Kiwi flies away from the danger to stay close to his master/friend of his.

"Toshiro…" Momo was worried.

"It'll be fine, Momo, all the spells have been set up. No one else will get hurt." He said. "Sonia, I need for you and Momo to be ready to fight. And don't let the curse pull you down either."

She'll make sure that she won't got down that easily.

"Right!" she felt on who was ready to fight again. "Show yourself, Succubus! I recognize your sanky energy from the last encounters! So there's no use hiding and come out already!"

Kiwi pointed on where Succubus was at, standing on the tree 'to do what looks like to carry out Dracula's mission to gather blood and souls for him' and still try to murder Sonia to look like an accident. Not really her big fight, to all be something different in between this battle for today 'and with Alucard's body lying out cold still'. What could she be planning for him and Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont? For she shows herself to the four to play her role for the time being.

" **Not bad, Belmont Girl, you've guessed me right…For someone to soon be dead to complete the task for my dear Lord Dracula and some souls and blood, I say we begin to fight with two more Soul Reapers and an ugly flying rat to join in for the kill, how fun. (All according to my plan. Just keep on playing, Succubus, a little lost to make that bitch lose her guard.)"** with the snap of her fingers to open a portal to send out another monster from Dracula's hideout and straight into the Soul Society. **"Now…time to dance! Start the fireworks,** **Olrox** **! Prepare for battle!"**

And out it comes out into battle, of a gentlemen type of demon in a suit. Olrox's character is not clearly defined and much of it must be guessed.

The Enemy Data states that he is a Vampire Lord wielding considerable powers of Dark Magic, who rules the upper part of the Castlevania. He has no dialogue, but his posture and his formal greeting to Alucard, Dracula's son and the primary protagonist, he seems poised, regal and courteous, yet ruthless in battle. He is also one of the only bosses of the series able to assume a mightier form, aside from Dracula and Death the franchise's most prominent villains. He resides in a large and luxurious wing of the Castle named after him: the Olrox's Quarters, which include lavish corridors, dungeons, a villa and a courtyard with a bloody fountain. Whether the 'upper part of the Castle' under Olrox's control only includes Olrox's Quarters or a larger part is not explained. It could be assumed that he shares control over the Castle with Richter Belmont, whom Shaft brainwashed, or even that he is the real ruler with Richter as but a puppet-king. Given his second form, his status as an extremely powerful Vampire Lord and the large part of the Castle built for him, he seems to be a very close and high-ranking follower of the Count, and even related to him in some ways. However, he never reappears in any other game and his role is never fully explained, leading to much fan-speculation.

So beside sounding and looking nice, Olrox was still dangerous to be around with.

"What a strange demon this one is…" Momo was confused.

As Olrox bows to his enemies to be ready to give it everything that he has for Succubus's orders to carry out and he was ready to kill.

" **Lady Succubus, your wish is my command. It's time we dance into the hellish fire, my enemies."** He said to be on fire as his powers. **"Give me everything you all have on me. That is…if any of you don't want to get burn!"**

As Succubus watches on the tree top and Kiwi to keep his distance, the three battle it out against Olrox without getting burned to death. But hey, the spell works to protect everyone else in the entire village leaving the other Soul Reapers to use and Kido spells to get rid of the other magical fires in any way they could.

"OK, it's a fire type of demon…Olrox needs to be taken down while he's in that form right away." Sonia tells Hitsugaya and Momo. "Let's go! Show Them No Mercy, Eichikiba!"

Sonia can use wind and her water Kido skills to take out the dark fire. Soon both Momo 'using her Belmont powers mix in with her Zanpakto to absorb the fire' and Hitsugaya unleashes his Zanpakto too, since he has the power of ice.

"We're right behind you, Ms. Sonia. Snap! Tobiume!"

"We can still win if we work together and we will. Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring!)"

Still an awesome type of dragon form made of ice that Hitsugaya has, you know? And they all attack Olrox to use lots of dark fires from be popping out of the grounds to look like dead skull, for the three use their Flash Steps to avoid every blast to be coming out one by one; with other fire balls of demon-like heads to come shooting out of Olrox's sleeves from his special jacket for Hitsugaya freezes them up, Momo absorbs them all, and Sonia washes down the demon himself to get completely soaked in water. Trying to chain him up next, he moves in a fast pasting skill to not be touched to try melting them with his sharp claws.

"Look out!" Kiwi warns them to try to stay away from the fire. "Too hot! Too hot for Kiwi!"

No kidding! Well, for them to have a plan allowing Sonia to use her fan to blow Olrox away for Momo to step in time use her own Kido skills.

"Here's some of my own fire power!" she fires at the demon. "Bakudo! Number Thirty-Three! Shakkaho!"

Direct hit to slow the demon down a little.

" **Ooo…That burns."** the demon made a joke to laugh. **"Is that the best you got, my dear?"**

"No, this is!"

Hitsugaya freezes Olrox's body to go down with the fire of his to fade with no more forest fire. Nice team work there…But was the battle over? Well, not for Olrox to be laughing as Succubus knows that this demon has a lot more than dark fire to have his true form to be shown once he grabs hold of Momo's Zanpakto to absorb some mix fire to feed upon. Not good!

"Ah! Momo! Get out of there, Olrox's about to show his true demon form if he keeps on feeding on your Zanpakto's spirit energy!"

But Sonia warns Momo too late to get grabbed by Olrox' arm to become bigger and she gets trapped by him now.

"I can't, he won't let go of my arm!" she was struggling.

" **Come to me, my fire…My fire!"** he voices changes into a green-like demon who was taller and uglier to fight again to be twice as strong to also have Momo in his hand to use as his hostage. **"Now I got all of the fire power for me to win! Grah!"**

One stomp from Olrox's foot when he walks around made lots of sparks go flying to hit the other Soul Reapers 'to some getting burned and almost close to death'. For Sonia to use a Kido water type of shield to save herself and Kiwi, and Hitsugaya with his ice of his Zanpakto, they must stop Olrox again while also saving Momo to be feeding on her weapon.

"Help!" Momo cries for help. "Ms. Sonia! Toshiro!"

This makes Hitsugaya get worried and upset to see his childhood friend/love of Momo is in danger to now go in to his Bankai form.

"(Momo…!) Put her down, you bastard!" he powers up. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring!)"

Cool for him to have a dragon form with an icy-like tail, with wings, and the three powers to fade like a timer. He goes charging in for Sonia had to try to help him out or he and Momo will both get killed.

"Toshiro Kid! Wait! That won't work on him! Stop!"

With Hitsugaya charging in at Olrox…only to show Momo for him to almost hit her 'after seeing her get stabbed by Sosuke a while back' which makes him stop.

"Watch out, Toshiro!" Momo warns him too late.

" **Burn, baby! Burn!"**

Olrox uses his eyes to shoot out a fire-like laser beam to send Hitsugaya flying to get burn at the chest. For Sonia to see him get hurt, and the demon to make lava-like hands pop out of the ground to control and traps her within the fire-like circle type of dark spell for no water or wind will get her out of this one.

"I'm stuck!" she tells Kiwi to stay away. "Kiwi, don't! The fire will trap you too! Stay where you are!"

"But, Sonia…Me worried." He said.

For Olrox's insane laugh and Succubus's sick enjoyments to tell her demon to finish the two Soul Reapers off first.

" **One pest down and two more to finish off, oh goodie."** She said. **"Go ahead, Olrox, finish off the boy however you please and drain that girl next."**

For the demon to walk over to Hitsugaya to still be holding on to his sword in his Bankai form to try getting back up to try freezing the demon and save Momo…Olrox steps on him to try crushing him to death. For Sonia, Kiwi, Momo, or the other Soul Reapers couldn't do anything about it with so much powerful fire to be spreading everywhere in the area.

"No…Ah!" Hitsugaya was in pain.

With Sonia trapped to try not to think about the curse to be coursing through her body again, she could do was to watch the horror go down.

" **Ha! Now I got you, boy! Once I melt you completely like a little water of a dry out lake, I will make sure to gather the rest of the fire from your friend here. Then the souls and blood will be all mine to give to Lord Dracula!"** the demon laughs insane-like to stomp on Hitsugaya while playing around. **"This little boy went to the market…This little boy stayed home…! This little boy had roasted beef…And this little boy had none."** Olrox does it again very face to stomp Hitsugaya's face as his final strike. **"Any last words?"**

"Stop! Don't!" Momo was thinking about from Sosuke's fake death, almost losing her mind, and almost dying right now to be in danger and her friend too. "Leave Toshiro alone! Can't you see that he has enough?!"

Like the demon cared to still be powerful to fight back.

" **Like I give a damn, I just enjoy the fun of killing with some fire power! Thank you again, missy."**

As Hitsugaya had some power left and ice too as he tries to lift Olrox's big foot away from his face to fight back or dies trying. All to save Momo's life the most than his own.

"Momo…don't say that…" he said in pain. "I will protect you…"

"But, Toshiro…"

A moment of their past to knowing each other to be growing up as kids from long ago and becoming Soul Reapers together, for Sonia to sense it all out to care for them both. Getting angry to say something to both Olrox and Succubus for Kiwi, Hitsugaya, and Momo to hear the whole speech to go don next…

"Enough, Succubus!" Sonia said in anger to try cooling off the lava with her Kido water spells a lot. "(I will save you two…) How long are you going to keep me from suffering so much?! By hurting my friends?! Putting other innocent lives in danger?! Trying to kill me to please Dracula to love him more than he loves me?! Which by the way I hate him so much!" she said. "Is bad enough to get cursed like my Big Brother is, but this whole thing of you pleasing your boss won't accomplish nothing if he only sees you as a henchman of some kind. So why can't you take a damn hit already?! Wake up and smell the roses because it won't happen and reality sucks, but that's how life is! It hurts…I know it. But still, you have to let it go."

Good point for Sonia was like both Hitsugaya and Momo as well, for Kiwi and Hitsugaya were touched and Momo to be crying in tears from her friend's words. With Succubus getting a bit mad to cut down a tree in anger by using her long finger nails to not listen to the truth. Ouch…

" **Oh…Shut up! Just shut up, you…You don't know nothing about me! (I hate to listen to the Belmont Girl's words, and yet I have to for my other plan to come to action in a bit…)"** the demon tries to bite her tongue to play it cool. **"What I do to please my Lord Dracula is mine alone, you understand me?! Olrox, hurry up and turn them all to ashes for me."**

"NO!"

Nice one!

" **Ah! Gross! Get off my face, you little rat!"** angered Succubus.

Kiwi headbutts Succubus in the head to blinding her, as she had trouble getting the little guy out of her face to fall. Allowing for Momo to absorb the fire to free Sonia and for her to bite down on Olrox to let her go free too, that had to hurt.

" **AH! Damn you, Soul Reaper!"**

Mom uses her Belmont powers of Tobiume's fire to trap Olrox in a whirlwind of her own fire power, just to hold him off for her to carry Hitsugaya to safety. And…he was glowing up which could only mean one thing, right…? Yep! Another Belmont power was going to be awaken with Hitsugaya next for the two girls to see.

"Toshiro, you're glowing just like me…" surprised Momo. "Ms. Sonia, the Belmont Powers…"

"You're right…" she tells Hitsugaya to use them now to stop Olrox while there was still time left. "Toshiro Kid, hurry. Use that power to finish the job."

He was lost at first.

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it already!" Sonia said to catch Kiwi from getting thrown away in time. "Kiwi!"

A bit dizzy for Succubus to shake him off, but Kiwi will be fine to have his fuzzy body to land softly out of danger.

"Kiwi fine. Bat girl's getting away."

Meaning that Succubus retreats again 'or so it looks like to make her escape from them'.

" **Ugly rat…! I'll be back…Just finish up the job, Olrox, right away!"** she flies away.

"Hey!" this angers Kiwi. "Kiwi not rat!"

And from there, Hitsugaya trusts in Sonia's words, Momo was safe now, and the fire to put out for him to reach out for more ice to appear out of nowhere like wind to freeze up to fire healing the other Soul Reapers. Now Olrox was done for as the Captain of Squad Ten powers up for some ice dragon to become alive under Hitsugaya's control to have an ice-like ax as his new Belmont Power type of weapon. Now that's cool, and I mean that literally too, huh all you Hitsugaya fans?

"(In that case, I will use this to protect my friends and Momo too. For I am a Soul Reaper.) Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" he was ready to go. "Powers from within! Activate!"

"It up to you now, Toshiro!" Momo cheers him on.

Well, for Olrox to power up with his left over fire against Hitsugaya and his new ice dragon to attack the demon 'like a real monster battle to go down'; from punches, kicks, clawing, biting, hitting a lot of throw downs too, and so much for the two to be twice as strong for Hitsugaya to hang in there for the fire to go out and so was Olrox to lose his grip to get down on his knees to then getting dragged by the dragon to send him flying with a couple of ice shards to fall right into his chest to get stabbed. Nice one!

" **Ah! I'm hit!"** he said in pain to start freezing up all over his entire body. **"No…It's too cold…! So cold…!"**

With the dragon fading away in to snow until Hitsugaya uses his powers again for later, he then leaves the rest for Sonia to do.

"Okay, Sonia, you know what to do."

"On it, Toshiro Kid, time to make Olrox from freezing up in to wiping out." She uses her skills for the finishing blow. "In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

From water to come in right into Olrox to get wiped out, covered in water, and destroyed for good in the end.

" **I'm melting! MELTING! AH!"**

And that was it for no more burning passion to kill or no more Olrox. Nicely done…With the spells to work, the others were saved, and the Soul Reapers get treated afterwards. All in days' work for Momo to heal Sonia, Kiwi, Hitsugaya, and herself to call it a day and to report back for Squad Ten to do next, lots to tell on what happened to explain of almost having a forest fire.

"We did it!" Kiwi cheers with joy. "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

You said it. For Sonia felt Succubus was nearby to try seeing on where she was hiding in, allowing for Momo to see that her friend was doing well.

"Ms. Sonia, we did it."

"That we did, Momo, Toshiro Kid saved you and you saved him too." said Sonia. "Hey, Toshiro Kid, don't you have something to say to Momo here? (Just say it already.)"

For Hitsugaya to try to say it to Sonia, it was hard too for the two of them to be blushing at one another…

"Well, about what I did for my new skills like yours…" he couldn't say it. "You see, Momo…" Hitsugaya gets hit in the back. "Hey!"

"Spit it out!"

With Sonia saying that, Hitsugaya says something nice to Momo at least.

"Alright! Look, Momo, I'm glad you're saved and…I hope we can win this war together…Both you and I!" Hitsugaya was blushing. "Because…I like you a lot besides being friends-!"

Momo smiles to run up and hug Hitsugaya to be shock for this to be happening. Sonia and Kiwi were happy to see this, and for the captain himself 'he smiled a little' to enjoy this moment right now. The two finally admit in their own way type of feelings of love for one another to be kind of cute.

"I know, Toshiro, I agree. Let's do it." She said back to kiss him on the head a little. "(I guess love does make you do crazy things.) Also, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome…" he said quietly.

Sonia and Kiwi moved in a bit closer to overhear Hitsugaya say that he was welcome to Momo just now to be happy to get kiss a little and a hug.

"What was that, Toshiro Kid…"

"Ah…" he changes the subject. "Quit it already, Sonia, would you?! Not now please… (Also, thank you for today.)" Hitsugaya clears his throat after that to tell the other members on what to do next. "Alright, everyone clean this place up! We need to make sure that there aren't any more demons. Let's move out!"

And do so right away for the four and the others called it a day. As Sonia and Momo looked at each other to see that Hitsugaya does care for others while still acting like himself; and for him to smile quietly for the girls to help him get through so much after today's battle, you know? All in a day's work. Afterwards to head on back to the Sereitei…only for Kiwi to say something to them again about Succubus to be coming back for them to be nearby. Again?!

"Red alert! Bat lady's back! Red alert!"

"Huh? Kiwi…?" Sonia sees Succubus again. "(Really?) You!" she was shock to see the out cold Alucard before her very eyes. "Alucard?!"

As Sonia was standing there looking confused to see her friend/enemy in the hands of Succubus while Kiwi was growling at her, both Hitsugaya and Momo got out their Zanpaktos to fight her if they must to save their friend.

"Succubus!" the two of them said together.

" **Sorry, but that fight was just a warm up to have something for you, Belmont Girl, to finally stopping you and Lord Dracula's outcast of a son. Care to see what it is…? (Because you two will die either way after this next shot by yours truly.)"**

Showing her energy-like ball to be covered in darkness to appear in Succubus's hand to fire something at Sonia to be the same feeling that Alucard had as well, can Hitsugaya and Momo stop her in time? What's going to happen from that energy ball once she aims and fires? Well, Kiwi was getting goosebumps to not like this at all, and a lot more for Dracula to be watching the rest in his crystal ball. I guess Death told him for Succubus was trying to kill both Sonia and Alucard, for what's about to happen next has something to do between both Byakuya Kuchiki and Succubus herself…And Ayame too. What's about to become of the sad demon to not be loved, you'll have to soon find out, a battle between the real world and in a nightmare along the way. Oh, boy!


	42. Byakuya Kuchiki

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Tayla: This is a tale about the good and the bad to talk about today…

The Good – Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six and the Head Kuchiki Clan member: Byakuya was born into the Kuchiki Clan, and grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Kuchiki family. Yoruichi Shihōin would often visit the Kuchiki Manor to play a game of tag with Byakuya. On one such occasion, approximately 110 years ago, she is presented to a training Byakuya by his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. Upon seeing Yoruichi, he attacked and insulted her. Yoruichi playfully teased him, complaining about his greeting after coming all the way there to see him. Byakuya, expressing his displeasure at seeing her, stated he would be the head of the Kuchiki Clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. Yoruichi, stealing his hair tie, exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki Clan could get his hair tie stolen by a girl at play, she is worried about its future. She used Shunpo to escape from him, leaving an angry Byakuya, claiming his superiority, promising to make her see the error of her ways. Fifty-five years ago, Byakuya married Hisana Kuchiki, a commoner from Rukongai, breaking the rules by accepting her into the noble Kuchiki Clan. Five years after the marriage, she became sick and was near death. Hisana asked Byakuya to find and adopt her biological sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby, as her final wish. She made him promise he would not tell Rukia she is her sister. One year later, Byakuya, finding Rukia at the Shin'ō Academy, immediately adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan. By adopting her, Byakuya respected his late wife's final wish, but had broken the rules of his clan again. He later swore upon his parents' graves he would never break the rules again, no matter what. Less than 49 years ago, not long before Rukia joined the Gotei 13, Byakuya became the captain of the 6th Division. Gin Ichimaru, becoming captain of the 3rd Division at the same time, would often start conversations with Byakuya when they crossed paths.

&…

The Bad – Succubus, the female-like demon to lure men of them appears of beauty to become deadly: A succubus or incubus is a demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive woman or man to seduce the opposite sex. They draw energy from men or women to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. The word succubus is derived from the Latin succubare, meaning 'to lie beneath'. The male-form succubus, or incubus, draws its name from the Latin incubare, meaning 'to lie upon'. Although the terms succubus and incubus have their roots in Latin, entities with the same characteristics have appeared in the Sumerian king list from 2400 B.C., where the father of the hero Gilgamesh is identified as a Lilu, said to be a demon who disturbs and seduces women in their sleep, one of four types of demons to which 'the dark maid Lilith' gave birth to. Succubi and incubi are often said to appear to men or women in their dreams, though other versions of an encounter state that it sits on the chests of their victims while they sleep. The feeling of pressure on the chest, as well as other sensations, such as hearing voices or hallucinates, has causes the Succubus and Incubus myth to be linked to sleep paralysis.

Powers and abilities -

Succubi or Incubi take on the appearance of very attractive men or women. They possess the ability to create illusions — ranging from taking the appearance of loved ones to creating illusory dream worlds or sensations — to soothe their victims, lulling them into a false sense of security. The powers of a Succubus or Incubus reside in its claws. When these claws are damaged or destroyed, it is rendered powerless.

Tayla: And that's who both Byakuya and Succubus are. Why did I bring the two up you may ask? Well…besides Byakuya Kuchiki himself to sense out danger for Ayame to notice 'since she was working there', for the she-devil Succubus herself has put Alucard in a deep sleep from her powers to kill him like that; for she was about to do the same thing to Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont next. As Kiwi was fearing out the worse from her dark powers, both Momo and Hitsugaya had to protect their friend and fast. Either get killed, Dracula trying to take her away, or almost becoming a vampire, they must do by the orders of Sonia's uncle Yamamoto himself. Hurry!

"Alucard…!" shock Sonia to see her child friend/enemy in the hands of Succubus. "Hey! Whatever he has done, he has nothing to do with you, witch! Leave him be! I'm the one you want!"

" **I doubt it, Belmont Girl. Between the boy and you, the two have something that I wish to do to end your lives. But first…"** Succubus moves in fast pasting 'while holding on to Alucard's body', as she flies down to use her illusions to make a lot more of herself to strike both Hitsugaya and Momo down in seconds.

"No! Impossible!" Hitsugaya was hit.

"Ms. Sonia…Get out of here now!" same with Momo.

For them to be down and Kiwi to get push back by Succubus's long nails to stretch out to be moved away where Sonia was standing in.

" **Two down and one more to go. Beat it, rat!"** Succubus pushes Kiwi away with her speed to get close to Sonia. **"That's what happens when you mess with my beautiful face."**

"Ah!" the little creature was hit to feel dizzy. "Sonia, run…Bat lady's after you…"

"No! Kiwi! Toshiro Kid! Momo!" Sonia tries to get out her Zanpakto to stop Succubus for good only to get hit from the dark energy balls to feel weak suddenly and from the curse mark. "Ah-! "(She's got me…! Alucard…)"

With one hit, Sonia was down to be fast asleep like Alucard was too. As Succubus uses her flower-like petals to be both beautiful and deadly type of blades to cut down some of the Soul Reapers to keep them down as the she-devil uses her other magic spells to trap both Alucard and Sonia's souls to be somewhere within her dimension to finish them off. How so you may ask? She'll be trapping them into her Nightmare World of bad dreams to die in there to be in real life, is like dying in your sleep of some kind which was still very bad.

" **Now then…Belmont Girl and Boy, I shall bring your souls into the nightmare world of mine to show you things to end up dead once I'm finally through with you in my domain. And if anyone tries to get near us, the barrier will make sure to keep the low lives on the outside and the three of us to stay safe on the inside."** She begins the spell to do so to begin the killing with her other illusion spells. **"(Lord Dracula, I'm doing this all for you…for us. Once Belmont Girl and your half breed of a son of yours are killed in action by dying in their sleeps, and then you'll love on to love only me afterwards. Let's see how she watches her once childhood friend to suffer before her very eyes. And I don't care what Belmont Girl must say about my love, she's only trying to mess with me to finish the job once I'm done, well…that's not going to happen.)"** Succubus laughs. **"Now then, alone at last with them. Let's begin…"**

Not good…both Sonia and Alucard were in grave danger from Succubus's dark magic now into some dome to have everyone else push away but Kiwi to not be affected by it, but the other Soul Reapers, Hitsugaya, and Momo couldn't break through no matter what they tried. As well as both Rangiku and Ukitake arrived to see the danger was getting bad to try stopping Succubus somehow to save Sonia before it was too late.

"Captain!" Rangiku checks on Hitsugaya. "What happen here?! And…" she also sees the big dome-like energy. "What is that?"

Momo could cut down the energy with her Zanpakto or Kido spells no matter how many times she tried to.

"No! Captain Ukitake! Rangiku! Help!" she begged. "Ms. Sonia's in there with Alucard!"

"Its Succubus's doing!" Hitsugaya said to feel upset to not protecting Sonia like he promises to do. "If we don't do something now, that demon will kill both Sonia and the traitorous Alucard in their sleeps from her illusion spell."

"Sonia in danger! Sonia in danger!" cry out Kiwi.

With Ukitake to feel upset to have trouble breaking the dome-like energy too, he didn't want to see Sonia get killed or turn to a vampire either. With so much to be going on, it was one fine mess after another today.

"Sonia! Sonia!" Ukitake panicked to wonder about something else. "Wait…Why is Alucard stuck with Sonia if he's our enemy? He's not on Succubus's side?"

"We don't know…" Momo was lost. "We just saw him out cold when she came back. But we'll worry about that later after we find some way to save Ms. Sonia and fast…Please…Someone…anyone, do something."

Kiwi wanted to do something, but he wasn't strong enough to stop it alone…As Byakuya felt the danger out, it was his turn to make a move for him to go to the area right away as Ayame tags along too. Since he might need her help from her other useful skills to try saving Sonia yet; for Byakuya senses her spirit energy was trapped by Succubus's doing along with Alucard to bring to justice while destroying one of Dracula's demons of the she-devil along the way.

"Ayame, please follow me."

Once Byakuya said that to Ayame, she follows her boss right away to know on what was going on.

"Right behind you. So I take it that Dracula has made his move again, Captain Kuchiki?" she asks her boss.

"One of his minions has who's know as Succubus who has both Sonia and Dracula's son are in her dream realm." He answers back. "If we don't do something now, the two will die in their sleep. Sonia must be saved by Head Captain Yamamoto's orders and Alucard place in custody."

Which leaves Succubus left to deal with…

"And of this member who works for Dracula? (Oh, Sonia, please be careful.)"

The Captain of Squad Six will know what to do if both he and Ayame are be able to make it to the area in time…For inside of Succubus's domain of the dome-like dark energy on the inside to look bigger to be trapped in one small spot, as both Sonia and Alucard were in a darker time back then for the village to look destroyed, the people were in a big mess to protest about something; destruction to go around all over for the two to see, and such much more to be one of Succubus's powers of illusion. Bu what for? As Sonia and Alucard to meet with each other again on the worse time to not fight with one another right now, for Alucard hiding something on Sonia to still work for Dracula…still? Well, since Succubus has turned against Alucard himself, to have no choice but to stop her for his father's orders somehow once they both get out of this mess first.

"Huh? Where am I…?" Sonia looks around to feel Succubus's energy. "She has trapped us…A nightmare realm of hers from the looks of it."

"What…?" Alucard feels that too and to fall victim of Succubus's magic. "Damn, she's got to me. Has she loss her mind? Wait…" he then recognizes the old area that he and Sonia were in right now. "Wait, I know this place. I remember." Alucard stops to see Sonia was with him in Succubus's illusion world. "Sonia!"

"Ah!" same with her to keep her guard up against her old childhood friend to once care but was now Sonia's enemy. "Alucard! You traitor-!"

Before Sonia could attack, Alucard reaches his hand out next to Sonia to stop for this was no time to fight. Not at a time like this, that's for sure…For now, they must call it a truths until they can get out of Succubus's world alive and well.

"Wait, Sonia!" Alucard stops Sonia in time. "I know we're in a tight spot right now, but let's hold up the fighting. Please? We need to get out of Succubus's domain or we will die. Who knows what type of illusion she'll use on us back in my Mother's past that we're in right now."

He was right, so Sonia holds up to stop Alucard later…after they both stop Succubus. No kidding! Having a look around a fake world from long ago for Sonia to overhear on what Alucard said about on what world they were in right now.

"Fine. (Guess I have no choice. Alucard does make a good point, Succubus comes first.)" she said to herself to overhear Alucard say something else to get Sonia's attention. "Wait…Alucard, you said that this place was the past about you Mother. You mean Lisa Tepes? Your human mother?"

That's right…Meaning that this was the day she was executed as a witch and she was burned alive on a stake after giving birth to Alucard, her son when Dracula left her behind…That sucks.

"The same, yes. Just be ready when Succubus tries to kill us. For now, we need to work together. And then one day when we face each other again, we will fight and I might tell you my reasons why I'm working for my Father. I promise."

Alucard may be doing something bad, but he goes by his words to make sure that Sonia and he will face each other again. And get some answers out of him on why he was working for Dracula for Sonia knew that he had his reasons – but that will have to wait until the next time…when they get out this mess alive.

"If you say so, Alucard." She goes with it.

I guess both Sonia and Alucard had a look around to find Succubus right away…to see the mess up scene to look and feel real, only to be a ghost type of feeling to look through the past as Sonia already knows about Alucard's past and how he loss his mother from every human who burn her to death. Sad but true…Soon to see Lisa tied up on a cross to be burned for Alucard to fall for something that wasn't real to think that it really was Lisa herself, but it wasn't for Sonia to not be affected by it 'which was good'. But still, it wasn't so good for Alucard to fall prey from Succubus's dark powers of illusions to become sad and guilty to then try to make Alucard do something bad…Not good at all!

"Mother!"

Sonia sees Alucard rushing to Lisa's side to see that something didn't feel right at all.

"Huh? Mother? Alucard, wait up!" she follows him. "(What's going on? Lisa died from getting burned alive, didn't she? So how is Alucard falling for Succubus's illusion?)"

Good question, how was he…? For Alucard to see his mother to get killed to let his guilt get to him as Sonia watches to be shock from not going any further, like some type of barrier to trap her away from her friend/enemy. Lisa wakes up to see her son standing before her.

"Alucard? Is that you?" ask Lisa.

Alucard arrives to his mother's side.

"I'm coming, Mother! I'll save you!" he said to see Sonia who couldn't move up any further. "Sonia?"

But Lisa stops Alucard to protect her son like she did before.

"No, Alucard! Stay away!"

Alucard stops them for both him and Sonia to not do anything for Lisa. Or rather a fake one by Succubus's doing.

"Mother..." he started to worry.

"It's all right!" she said. "If my death can save others, I gladly surrender my life."

Has she lost her mind? For what Sonia remembers hearing from Alucard that Lisa surrendering to saving her son to die for it, Alucard was scared to lose her again. Again, the guilt of the illusion was affecting with his mind badly.

"No! I won't let this happen!"

No matter what Sonia was trying to say to Alucard, but he couldn't hear her voice.

"Huh? What are you doing, Alucard?! This is what Succubus wants you to think!" she couldn't cut down the shield to watch the horror. "(No. She's separating me from Alucard to make suffer while doing the same to him to die first. Damn her!)"

That she was for the Lisa right now was nothing more an illusion.

"It's too late." Said Lisa. "...Just stay with me. Hear my last words to you..."

"Yes, Mother..." he listens well.

For this was Succubus's plans to make Alucard mean to killed Sonia with the other mean fake humans by turning in to Lisa of looks and sounds to fool the poor half breed of a vampire and a man.

"Humans...You cannot live with them. You can only hate them, do them harm."

Once she said that, Sonia kept on trying to reach to Alucard a lot more times without giving up.

"What? No! Alucard, don't listen to her! That's not your mother!" said Sonia. "(I knew this was Succubus's doing!)"

Even Alucard was a bit surprise to hear Lisa say that to her own sound to care for all life.

"What?!"

"Theirs is such a hard lot." Said Lisa. "Release them from their pain. Begin with the ones who killed me. Even the one you turned again, for she'll kill you next."

Now she tells him…

"No... (Sonia too? Not like this…)" he thought about it to find this whole thing to be a big mess. "It wasn't like this...And Sonia can't die this way…"

Sonia to worry about Alucard turning bad than he already was with reasons to hiding it all, he didn't do anything for Sonia could already tell that he might be some good in him from the very beginning. With unanswered questions. Good so far, but we still need to know why way later. But for right now…Succubus goes in deeper to keep on fooling with Alucard's mind to be Lisa to make him kill the humans by breaking him down some more.

"Alucard? What's wrong?"

Sonia sees that Alucard was coming around again.

"(Does he know? He just has to…Otherwise, would Alucard really be a fool to fall for Succubus by acting like his dead mother?)" she prays for hope to happen.

"No…! No, this isn't right. My mother never said such a thing!" he said.

Succubus wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What do you mean?" the fake Lisa questions Alucard some more to make him do it. "I am your mother! Do as I say! Release them! Kill them! Kill that bitch!" she said about Sonia.

Sonia then says something to have the curse of Dracula coursing through her to try to bleed out to try stopping it 'and Mayuri's item too' as she uses a seal type of marking spell 'that she learned from Master Keigo Shu a while back when she was training as a Belmont' to stop Succubus's dark magic of illusions for good.

"(Here's my chance, even if it hurts…!)" she was doing it while withstanding the pain. "Alucard's right! He told me, Big Brother, Master Shu, and Maria all about you, Lisa…Unless that's who you really are, because she died centuries ago. The real Lisa Tepes! The real her would never turn again any monsters or humans, because she died to protect her only son Alucard to fight back, by straighten up his father who's Dracula himself, because he loved her more to try filling the void with mine to be by his side once he rules all worlds in his way. A sad vampire king he is! Lisa didn't care to let Alucard know that she will always love him, even after she was killed to never go against the humans. (Meaning that Alucard does have a reason to not kill any of us, or me. His chance to strike back again Dracula maybe? I hope so, but more on that later...)" she gets back to the subject at hand to try breaking the shield. "You, Succubus, that's low to try to kill us both to make Dracula love you, because he never will. Take a hint already! Now come out and face us, you selfish bitch!"

She was right for Alucard to see some good things and bad from Lisa's past that felt and look real to hear her voice when she died saying, 'I love you, Alucard.' And then he comes to from the illusion to break and he too stops Succubus from messing with his mind no more.

"Sonia, she…she's right…" he uses his sword to stab through the fake Lisa. "No! You are not my mother! What kind of demon are you, Succubus?! No more hiding!"

And with Sonia's help, Alucard breaks the rest of the spell. Forcing Succubus to reveal herself with laughter. Even though she was close of killing the two, she had to deal with them in her world alone now was her last plan to do next.

"Well, Alucard, not bad." Sonia was pleased to help him out. "Alright, Succubus, we'll finish your madness right here and now. So that way both Alucard and I will settle the score with each other later."

Alucard goes along with it for Sonia did save his life today.

"What she said."

With Sonia having her Zanpakto out and Alucard's sword to point them out at Succubus, was it finally over?

" **Damn! Damn! Damn!"** she said in anger. " **Both of you were strong enough to break my spell, eh? I like that. For you boy, and for you, Belmont Girl, I guess if you can't get something done…"** Succubus gets her powers going with her claws out and she was ready to kill. **"You have to do the rest yourself."**

"Sonia, get ready." Said Alucard. "You deserve worse than death for this, demon."

"Then let's do this!" Sonia said back.

And with that, the two faced off against one of the top generals of Dracula's.

" **(Lord Dracula loves me…! I know it!) Then give it to me, little boy and Belmont Girl. Don't neither of you two be shy..."**

With Succubus still strong enough to fight, there was no way for neither Alucard or Sonia to stop her in her world…Only for Byakuya to arrive at the scene with Ayame to find a way through the dome as Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Momo, and the others waited to see what happens next; for Kiwi leads the two away by getting through the dark illusion world. Since Kiwi and Eichikiba were the same of both light and dark powers, Kiwi can touch anything dark to get through anything to get any fighter to face against the evil from within it.

"Captain Kuchiki?" surprise Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Momo, and Ukitake.

"You. Zanpakto of Sonia's." Byakuya points to Kiwi. "Use your kills on the dome. Both Ayame and me wish to go in, save Sonia, arrest Alucard, and destroy Succubus. Can you do that?"

Kiwi understood to make his mouth big of the dimensional hole to absorb while lending Byakuya and Ayame a hand.

"Right…Friends of Sonia, stay calm man and lady, touch my tail to enter through. Stop bat lady and save Sonia." He said to begin the magic. "Kiwi help. Kiwi can do this."

"Then let's go." Said Ayame.

As the others watched and waited 'while sensing everything out back outside, Kiwi gets to work as both Byakuya's soul and Ayame's go into Succubus's world. For she fights off with Alucard and Sonia to be harder to beat from her magic, not even Sonia's Zanpakto or Kido water spells won't stop this demon, even for Alucard was having some trouble finding the real Succubus. She was both fast, strong, and tricky to not get touched…

" **Now, my clones, let's finish this-! Huh?!"** Succubus moves away in time from an attack to try striking the many Succubus clones out.

"Bakudō! Number One. Sai (Restrain)!" Byakuya arrives to the rescue.

Yep, both he and Ayame have arrived to put a stop to Succubus for good. As Ayame treated Sonia right away and for her to aid Alucard to recover a little too.

"I got this, Captain Kuchiki, you stop that monster." She checks on Sonia. "There, there, Sonia, you're safe now."

She was surprise to see Byakuya and Ayame to get through Succubus's barrier.

"Huh…? Ayame? How did you and Byakuya get in?"

"No time!" said Ayame. "Let me treat your wounds first to get you out."

"And him to." Sonia finishes healing Alucard, for he didn't think that she would do something like this since they were 'kind of' enemies still.

"Sonia? (Why is she still helping me?)" he asks himself.

"But Sonia…He's the enemy is he not?" Ayame asks her.

No time to argue for both Sonia and Alucard would fight again another time, for they were both even now helping each other out. As Succubus got mad for she could've killed Kiwi to have this type of power, and didn't to try getting to both Alucard and Sonia again for Byakuya to step in her way to put an end to her scheme for good. Surprising to get out of a Kido spell in seconds to not be restrained that easily…

" **I take it you're another captain of the Soul Reapers? Not bad looking…Maybe I can make you fall for me to do my biding since the Boy didn't…"** Succubus uses her love charm to hypnotize Byakuya. **"Now…kill for your lover…"**

Well, it doesn't work on Byakuya to already be in love with someone else. Nice!

"That won't work on me." He said. "I once love someone close to me from a long time ago, and now another woman too. As I go by the Kuchiki code of honor, I will finish you right here and now. Putting Sonia in danger like that, I'll never forgive you, monster." Byakuya gets his Zanpakto out to battle. "Succubus, prepare for a painless death by the Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki. Scatter! Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms)!"

From his flower petals of sharp blades to fly around to cut Succubus, she does the same with her own flower power to kill Byakuya by force.

" **I have to get you for me to kill those two, is that it? Fine."** She was ready to fight. **"If I can't make a man do my biding to kill, then what's the point? Time to die, Byakuya, by me! A Succubus of beauty and death in the name of Lord Dracula!"**

So, what did Byakuya mean by him loving someone else now? I get it that he did love Hisana once, but…who's the other girl? As both he and Succubus throw lots of sharp sword-like petal at each other 'without stopping' for Sonia, Ayame, and Alucard to see the fight going down, a Soul Reaper and a demon were going all out. Then an energy blast was fired, for Byakuya to cut down with his Zanpakto in time; then uses his Flash Step to confused Succubus to make more clones to fire more energy blasts at him to make a big smoke to stab him with her fingernails and claws of her wing tips…he got out of the way in time to cut her down from above. He was way too fast to move, for Succubus to get cut down for one of her wings to come off, so she wasn't going to fly away anymore.

"Wow!" Surprised Sonia. "Byakuya's fast!"

"(That man just moved quickly to watch Succubus's movements to find an opening!)" same with Alucard too. "(At this rate, we might have a chance to stop her.)"

But will it…? As Succubus fired off more petals for Byakuya to push back by using his own, she might be losing.

" **Stay back!"** she gets mad. **"Just because you love someone, that doesn't make you better…Doing something for the man you love does, like me with Lord Dracula!"**

"And by killing Sonia and Alucard will make you feel any better?"

As Byakuya questions Succubus the way Sonia did with her from earlier, she felt left out for Dracula to not love her back…feeling upset to not wake up back in to reality to face the facts, she runs on over to Ayame to use her as her hostage to make Byakuya surrender. No!

"Ayame-!" Sonia gets push back to not use her finishing moves against Succubus yet. "Byakuya!"

He rushes to Ayame's side for Succubus to save herself thanks to her dirty tricks again.

"Ah! Captain Kuchiki! Help! Save me!"

"That's low even for you, Succubus! I wouldn't let my Father marry with the likes of you!" angered Alucard.

Good point…With Ayame pleading for help, how can Byakuya save Ayame without having Succubus win to hurt Sonia or her? For the clones to grab hold of the captain to be trapped to be stabbed a lot from her claws to shoot out one at a time 'in the most painful way', she was winning.

" **So what?! If I play it by my rules, I can get whatever I want to please Lord Dracula! And with this girl as my shield, you cannot touch me. Oh, ladies…"** she commands her clones kept on stabbing Byakuya a lot in the most painful way as possible **. "Love is to please someone, not who you are fighting for. Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if the Belmont Girl doesn't love Lord Dracula or for the boy to join by his father's side, neither! It's about everything you grasp upon to grab what's your all along. And I'll do whatever it takes for me to win, to please him…"**

This was too painful to watch even for Ayame to say something about it.

"Stop it! Please stop!" she said. "Can't you see that Captain Kuchiki has had enough?!"

Like Succubus cared to slap Ayame in the face to have her clones pin her body on the floor to strangle her to death next.

"No! Ayame!" cried out Sonia. "(At this rate, we're all going to die!)"

"Stop this!" same with Alucard.

" **Shut…up! How dare you question me! Finish her off!"** Succubus sees Ayame slowly dying while making Byakuya watch. **"Well, Byakuya, where's this power of love? You did say that you love someone to love another girl now? You mean her?"** she points out to Ayame. **"Then I'll make sure that you two will see each other of your love in hell to then be with my love next. I will…"** Succubus and her clones stop to see stronger spirit energy coming from Byakuya to have two things to happen to him. **"What…? What's happening now?"**

As Sonia, Alucard, and Ayame 'catching some air to be freed'…Something does happen for two things on Byakuya Kuchiki himself – for the others back outside to feel that part to be a good thing. Belmont powers for Byakuya to have and then making his Zanpakto go from Shikai to Bankai mode now.

"You mess with the woman I care for and a friend of Rukia's…then you'll suffer even more. Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)!"

Oh, boy…here it comes. Byakuya traps Succubus's other clones in the corner to get cut a lot from the many petal flower-like blades to destroy them all, allowing Alucard to carry Ayame out of safety for her to be safe now as she uses her powers to heal Byakuya back up and free from Succubus's claws to move away in time.

"Thank you for saving me, Captain Kuchiki!" Ayame waves to her boss.

Looks like Byakuya has now fallen for Ayame, cool! With Sonia to notice for her to tell Byakuya to finish the job right away.

"Byakuya, hurry! Finish her off!" she tries to head him out too. "Allow me-!'

"Its fine. Thank you, Sonia, I'm glad you're safe and so is Ayame. I guess you already can tell that I like her more than my new servant maid, correct?" he sees Sonia nodded a yes. "I know about the Belmont powers that I have, allow me to stop this monster and you can use your powers to get us out, please. I must."

Anything that Byakuya does alone to win his battle, then Sonia allows it to trust in him to break the dome on her end to get out was the best thing she can do now. Good point…

"(Wow, he's good…) Okay, just her a beat down for me please." Said Sonia. "Power up then."

Byakuya nodded back to have his Belmont Powers start up too to create a beautiful plant-type of woman to appear made of cheery blossom of a real living tree to be powerful too. Awesome! For Alucard to see that Sonia was aiding her new friends to be the demons and Dracula little at a time, here comes the final strike. For Succubus to not give up, she will not lose from her denial.

"Captain of Squad Six of the Kuchiki member, Byakuya Kuchiki." He powers up to get ready to fight. "Powers from within! Activate…!"

Oh, here we go. For Succubus to give it her all without her clones to stop Byakuya with her other powers.

" **A plant-like being to control with lots of other flowers I see…Just like mine, but much deadlier!"**

With the two going all out for throwing long claws to Zanpakto sword fighting and flower petal shooting. For both Byakuya and Succubus were both as strong as they appear to be – from energy blast attacks, claw striking, petals to be showing, powers to come and go for the Belmont powers of the beautiful flower woman absorbs the power blasts to fire more flower petals to catch Succubus by surprise to get hit, and for Ayame to see Byakuya giving it his all, to see more to her boss to be more open minded now. It's love, right?

"(Captain Kuchiki…I never thought he would be more about becoming a Soul Reaper, he's also very kind hearted too.)" she said to soon find Byakuya to be very cute too. "(He is fighting for all of us and for me...)"

That he was as Sonia breaks the moon to finally getting out of Succubus nightmare world of hers for good.

"Hurry, Sonia, use your powers to get us out of here while Succubus is weakening!"

She hears Alucard loud and clear.

"No kidding! I got this, Alucard." She powers up and uses her water attack to do so. "In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

One hit, destroys Succubus's world for the dome to start breaking.

" **No! No! No! My world, my plans, all ruined because of you, Belmont Girl, the Boy, and your Soul Reaper friends! Lord Dracula would've love me!"** she sees Byakuya having his powers to grab hold of her. **"I…can't…lose!"**

"It's over, Succubus, be gone." He said and swings his Zanpakto combined with the Belmont powers.

One slash destroys the dome freeing Byakuya, Ayame, Sonia, and Alucard at long last for Kiwi has done well to help them all out. For Ukitake, Rangiku, Momo, Hitsugaya, and everyone else looked happy to see that it went well. For Byakuya saved the day for the powers to fade until the next time he uses it. Well done, dude. Alucard takes off first to head back to Dracula's lair before the other Soul Reapers could restrain him.

"(Sorry, Sonia, but we'll talk again.)" said Alucard to see his friend one more time.

Hitsugaya gave the others an order to follow Alucard 'even though he escapes in time'.

"Don't you guys stand there! Follow Alucard!"

"Sir!" they all said to chase after Alucard.

Yeah…like that'll happen…Kiwi was happy to be hugged by Sonia after today and so was Momo, Rangiku, and Ukitake too.

"Sonia! You okay!"

"Ms. Sonia, I was so worried about you." Momo was very happy. "But you're free now."

"And thank Kiwi for that to have powers to go into anything from light and darkness." said Rangiku to pat Kiwi's head. "Good job, little guy.

This sure made Kiwi very happy. And Ukitake to hug Sonia with joy to love her a lot, and for her to smile he was doing that.

"Sonia!" he said. "I was so worried about you! I'm glad you were saved, my beautiful girl!" Ukitake kisses Sonia.

"Hey! Jushiro, stop!" she laughs. "Oh, you." Sonia sees Alucard taking off to see him again the next time they have to fight. "(Alucard, we're even now. But still…was I right? Are you really fighting for us still? Please tell me the next time we meet…)"

Byakuya pats Sonia on the head to be happy to see that Rukia's friend was fine to do his duties as a proud Kuchiki member.

"Nice work today, Sonia, you did well." said Byakuya.

"Thank you again for saving my girlfriend, Captain Kuchiki." Ukitake said to him.

He does care deep down, only…it ends for Succubus to be bleeding all over and was unable to fight back anymore to try standing on her feet, she had to hurry on back to Dracula's lair before Alucard tells on his father of her madness.

"Oh, no…The Succubus!"

With Ayame warning everyone, Succubus uses her leftover powers to make a portal to leave in time.

" **Grrr…! Mark my words, Belmont Girl, this isn't over!"** she escapes in time to fire one last blast at the other Soul Reapers to slow them down to leave in time. **"You haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words, all of you! I will be back even if I must come back as a ghost! Just you wait and see…"**

But before Sonia could go after Succubus, it was too late for Byakuya says so for the demon to flee and the portal hole to close.

"It's fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" ask Sonia.

"From the way I've defeated her from my new-found powers, she should be dead in ten minutes, unless of course her boss had something to say for disobeying his orders." Byakuya could tell to also see Sonia feeling weak. "The curse must've took effect on your body. Sonia, go to Squad Four to go heal up. Captain Ukitake, I leave that part to you." He leaves the scene after that. "Come, Ayame, I wish to have you do some paper work with me when we get back to headquarters."

Ayame follows Byakuya for the two soon started to date to slowly get to know each other even more.

"Coming! Get well soon, Sonia, we'll see you later." She bows to everyone else and leaves with Byakuya. "Will she be okay, Captain Kuchiki?"

"She'll be fine, she's stronger than she looks."

Well, you heard the man. For Kiwi, Momo, and Rangiku to look happy to see one demon to be done with soon, Alucard escaping, and more to watch out for as Hitsugaya tells everyone to fall back for now. While Ukitake carries Sonia to Squad Four to be treated right away.

"Captain Ukitake, take care of Sonia. And get well soon please." He said to get the other Soul Reapers, Momo, and Rangiku to leave the area now. "Rangiku. Momo. Let's get out of here. (What was up this Alucard person…?)"

Seems that he was on to him like Sonia was too for Momo and Rangiku to head on out to see Sonia later.

"We'll be back to check on you again, Ms. Sonia."

"Hey, Sonia, rest up so we'll hang out soon."

And from there, Ukitake smiles to carry his girlfriend to get check right away at Squad Four with Retsu's help right away and Kiwi flies to follow them.

"Come on, my princess, let's get you check. I'll tag along with you want." He said.

"I'll be fine though." She then rests in Ukitake's arm for her head to be on his chest. "(Well, I guess a quick check up wouldn't hurt…This feels nice, my Jushiro…)"

A touching moment and Kiwi to look happy too.

"Sonia's fine. Me knows it." Said Kiwi.

I guess when it comes to be very proud for Byakuya to see more on Rukia and Renji to be friends with Sonia, to smile a little on how a good person Sonia was to keep on carrying out his duties 'and still cares for others deep down'. Now back at Dracula's place for surprisingly Succubus beats Alucard before he could say anything to Dracula for only they were in the room alone.

"Succubus?" surprised Alucard to see her who was still alive. "(Crap! She beat me here!)"

Although weak and couldn't fight for a while, she won't die that easily.

" **Like Lord Dracula will believe in you since I'm a good actor to keep dark secrets from him…"**

"Dark secrets of what now?" a voice was heard.

From in the shadows, a light to be shown a little as Dracula shows himself to not be so pleased with Succubus lately. Looking scared, to bow to her boss/lover to beg for forgiveness.

"Father!"

"Alucard, I'm glad you're not hurt nor is Sonia. I'm happy." He said. "Death told me all about you trying to kill my bride to be. Because you loved me? You work for me, Succubus, or haven't you forgotten your place already? How sad…"

As Alucard stands by his father's side 'to still play the part', Succubus was scared, worried, rejected, and such for Sonia to hate a lot. Now showing her true colors, she crawls to her master's feet to hug Dracula. Confessing everything to ask for another chance, or tries to.

" **Lord Dracula, you must understand…I did disobey you a little, but I was doing this for you. Don't you see? She's trying to kill you, she doesn't love you. Maybe from your son once, yes and now that other Soul Reaper captain, Jushiro Ukitake! I had feeling for you since you saved me centuries ago, for I use men to do my biding, but never to you. I would follow you until the day we die…"** Succubus kisses Dracula's hand. **"Can you tell when I say that love is beautiful for you and me to be together forever…And your son, I wasn't going to kill him but to teach him a lesson is all, I swear. He's fine, see? Oh, Dracula…My Lord Dracula…I love you so much…"**

Oh, really? She was trying it kill both Sonia and Alucard and no matter what Succubus said to show her love for Dracula, he didn't care one bit. Before Alucard could say anything else, Dracula speaks up.

"Enough." He places his hand on Succubus's head. "I no longer need you no more...now burn."

One power up from Dracula's hand causes Succubus's face to burn up, melt, screams out in pain, and then covered in fire of magic to be suffering like this. And to Alucard's eyes to witness it all, it was almost too painful to see Succubus getting her final justice.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! LORD DRACULA, WHY!?"** she questions her boss in pain.

"I never liked women who hurts others…Its time for us to say good-bye." He opens another portal to leave to somewhere unknown to push Succubus into there to die. "You're lucky that I wanted to make your death painless as it is."

Once Succubus falls while still getting burned alive, she cries out once more to go deeper in the hole and it looked like aches to be nothing else of her now. For Succubus was dead afterwards. Kind of sucks, but it does serve her right in the end, doesn't it? And her last cry echoes out – 'Don't-!', and that was it. With Dracula done with that and patting his son on the shoulders to remain calm again to say this…

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Alucard, but it had to be done. From getting me to love her, having you killed, Sonia too, using the Demon Sword without my permission, and she was reckless to lose to a Soul Reaper…All of this, we need more souls, blood, and my bride whatever it takes."

"Yes. (Soon enough, I will stop you, Father.)" said Alucard to go along with Dracula's plans. "I understand, Father, it's quite alright."

And with that to leave him, some other demons, other vampires too, Deku, Chainsaw Killer, Death, Shaft, and the Mind Controlled Richard Belmont were left to fight…Dracula sees Sonia to be healing was his chance to send out one of them to go after her by his command.

"Good to know…Now then, Sonia's weak for I'll sweep her off her feet and come to me alive. While you, my Son, rest up until further notice please." He said to point out another member to do that task without failing. "Oh, Richard, come to me. I wish to give some of my powers to boost you up before heading out."

Richard bows down to do so without fail this time.

"Of course, Lord Dracula."

Him again…? Well, this time whatever was controlling Richard more 'besides Dracula's bite mark curse on his neck', it was another demon from inside his body for it was his turn now since Succubus was no more to make his move and to carry out the job. For Alucard to see this part happen, he doesn't do anything but to complete the task at hand 'without Succubus nosing around anymore'. Alucard didn't think that she would die like that to worry about Richard next if he wasn't saved in time.

"(Richard?)" he was shock. "(Sonia, be careful…!)"

I hope we'll soon learn a lot more about Alucard's real goal of playing the bad guy act soon enough. As Richard was ready to fight with a power boost from Dracula's dark magic, this wasn't going to be easy to attack Sonia while she was weak due to Succubus's powers to get hit and Alucard too for they were out for the count. Knowing to that, how will the other Soul Reapers from Squad Four fight off against this warrior who was brainwashed? This was bad here…an Richard Belmont still be saved, cured, and such to stop the evil on whatever it was in control, some…ghost like being from the looks of it to trap his soul from the inside of this body. Not good at all.


	43. Retsu Unohana and Richard Belmont

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

So, we know about Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont, The Master Liberian, Ferryman, a little from Maria and Howey, and a little from Richard Belmont, but for the rest about him? Well, here's more from this other Belmont hero to be under Dracula's curse and who's being controlled by a demon. What is that thing…? Anyways, about Richard himself:

Richard Belmont fights similarly to his ancestors Leon, Simon, Trevor, and Richter. He, too, can maneuver around foes very well both on the ground and while in the air plus he has the convenience of an always-available double jump. Like Sonia is to be more than a human and a Soul Reaper with some Belmont skills to train for, Richard is more limited in terms of combos-since he has only the whip-but he borrows the 'finisher' mechanic and can thus expand the number of combinations, which are more insane than anything Leon showcased. And he can evade enemy attacks with the very same one- or two-step guard dodge. Exclusive is his ability to at any time use one of five typical sub-weapons, which he can switch between and furthermore enhance with a crashing effect. Since Richard's quest is not governed (outside of collecting new whip extensions), he'll instead have to increase his potency by collecting life-, heart-, defense- and attack-up icons.

(Main Weapon: Vampire Killer Whip

Weapon Power-Up: Attack-Ups increase the whip's strength

Alternate Weapons: Flame Whip; Circle Tip; Wind Whip; Ice Whip; Abyss Whip; Holy Whip; and Square Tip

Sub-Weapon Power-Up: Item-crash for all five sub-weapons

Starting Abilities: Richard can double jump; execute whip-and-attack combos; and guard dodge

Gained Abilities: None

Armor: None)

And…I guess that's who Richard was – as well as the Mind Controlled Richard Belmont to obey Dracula's orders to go and capture Sonia to bring her back to his master while gathering the blood, souls of others, and kill anyone who stands in his way. Not good…He already arrives in the Soul Society the next day. Also, Sonia gets checked in the Squad Four to get treated fine without turning into a vampire as both Kiwi and Ukitake waited for her in the waiting room for Hanataro to aid the girl to look well from his healing skills that he can do.

"You seem to be just weak from Dracula's curse, Sonia, from the looks of it." He tells her while looking at Sonia's medical charts. "A bit drained from your energy when you were trapped in Succubus's domain, it must've been scary for you and that other guy who she worked with, huh?"

Like Sonia had to hear Succubus's name repeatedly to deal with her so many times.

"(Don't remind me…!) But I will be able to still fight, right?" she asked to fight off the curse mark from Dracula's doing.

"Other than feeling tired, you're still you."

At least she's not a full vampire. This makes Sonia happy to be able to fight in a bit once she rests up, for Retsu to appear to say that to her once she comes into the room. As she was the captain of Squad Four to make sure that her patients and everyone else was doing well from both her kindness and strong will 'that she doesn't even know about it herself'. Still, you gotta love Retsu on what she does best.

"Well done, Hanataro, your healing skills never seems to be amazing every day to helping out others." She said to her lieutenant.

"Oh, it was nothing really...Captain Unohana…" said the shy Hanataro. "Just doing my job."

Shy guy to still have a good heart for a clumsy person Hanataro was, huh? Sonia tries to get going after getting checked.

"And that's a good thing."

"So Retsu, thanks for the treatment and all, but I need to continue with my training." Sonia said.

But just before she was about to leave the room, Retsu calmly stops her from good anywhere else to have one more thing to take care of…And what would that be?

"Now, Now, Sonia. We just need to do one more thing from Captain Kurotsuchi ask me to get another blood sample from you today." Said Retsu to set up the blood text. "We want to make sure that we can study upon to find a cure somehow."

Sonia didn't like getting blood out of her body, but what other choice did she have for her and Richard to get cured from Dracula's curse? Well, lucky to have Mayuri on the good guys' side, right? Oh…big time!

"(And yet, besides giving Dude Mayuri other parts from the monsters we've face with, I got to give him some of my blood to find me a cure.)" Sonia looks away from the needle part. "Just make it quick…!"

For Sonia to have this part, Retsu calms her down a bit with her strong words to look and act so calmly again.

"Oh, Sonia, there's nothing to be afraid of, this won't hurt a bit. See?"

With Sonia feeling a bit freaked out from that part…the needle goes in her arm, some of her blood gets drawn out, place in a tube, and Retsu gets Iemura to deliver it to Squad Twelve right away 'where Nemu awaits for someone to deliver it by Mayuri's orders'. Well, they are prepared for a pick up.

"That was fast… (And yet, Retsu looks scary when she's like that!)" Sonia said to get bandage up afterwards with Hanataro's help.

"All done."

Retsu was happy to see Sonia looking well now to offer her a drink and cookies before leaving 'in case she was feeling light headed'.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, Sonia? You're a brave girl when we do this." She said. "Iemura, please deliver this to the Research and Development of Squad Twelve please. And Isane, make sure to watch over this place until he returns."

Both Iemura and Isane will get down to it right away for their captain.

"Yes, Captain Unohana, I'll deliver the blood."

"And I'll keep on watch until then, Captain Unohana."

Those two are very busy…For Iemura to have no trouble giving it to Nemu for her, the other members, and Mayuri to find a cure to work on and Isane watches from outside of Squad Four headquarters…Sonia eats a little drink up to perk back to her normal self before leaving after her check up to end it for today.

"Please excuse me, you two." Retsu leaves the room for a bit.

For Sonia to be lost from her strange ways to be strong and calm to sound scary to not notice…

"I don't get it! What's up with Retsu?!" Sonia was lost. "She's a good person to heal others with care, but I can tell that she's more than a healer, but she's a fighter too as a captain of the Soul Reapers." She turns to Hanataro to ask him that. "Isn't she…? Tell me, Hanataro!"

He had no trouble to explain all about Retsu to Sonia to listen in on who she really was.

"She still cares, but not to be on her bad side. Captain Unohana's really a caring woman to save the lives and be strong for all of us in Squad Four. For me to help others like Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and their friends; Iemura to gather data, Isane to fight for all of us, and so does the captain too." He talks about Retsu's past that Isane said to him a while back. "You see, Sonia, she likes you a lot to be her friend. Approximately 110 years ago, Captain Unohana was present for a promotion ceremony that took place at the 1st Division Headquarters, along with the rest of the assembled captains. She witnessed the arrival of the newly appointed Captain of the 12th Division, Ex-Captain Kisuke Urahara. Her lieutenant now was Seinosuke Yamada. I bet you can tell that he was there and a proud family member of mine…And then 9 years later, Captain Unohana was present at an emergency meeting called by from back then being Captain-Commander Yamamoto that one time and to where he decided to create an investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division members. When he gave out orders, Head Captain Yamamoto ordered Captain Unohana to prepare the relief stations for casualties, but she interrupted him and asked if it wouldn't be better for her to tend to the wounded there."

Something must've happened back then…Well, it does explain how Retsu created the Medical Center of Squad Four afterwards with proud members as doctors, nurses, fighters, and so on since then, even Hanataro' other family member a long time ago to work for her now. Sweet…! For Sonia to hear that Retsu likes her to become friends too since Retsu works for her uncle, friends with Shunsui, and friends with her lover Ukitake; makes good sense that Retsu wants nothing more but to save others, heal them, and fight back is she has to. From some Kido spells, shielding with it, and her Zanpakto can heal others…just not much to fight from using it other than to swing it around was all, just saying. And yet, Sonia sees that Retsu smiles to save the ill or injured ones in time to get better the next day, and for Sonia to get lots of checkups until she was cured, for that makes a whole lot of sense.

"(Wow, seeing Retsu acting both tough, caring, and a hard worker, she means well. I think I get what Hanataro meant about his captain.)" Sonia then says something to Hanataro next. "You know what, Hanataro? You're right. Restu is a caring person. I see she wants to put her life on the line for others to get better, even for me."

"Yeah, Captain Unohana's something else alright." he laughs.

She sure was to have Sonia given her blood sample for her to give to Mayuri right away helps out a lot. From Isane keeping guard until Iemura's returns 'unaware that Richard Belmont was around the area'; as Iemura himself gives the blood sample in a tube to Nemu for her to her captain to try finding a cure for Sonia as he sees something on the girl to have something very rare to be more than a human with the Belmont pride and a Soul Reaper. Huh? What could it be then...?

"Master Mayuri, what is this we're seeing here?"

With Nemu lost to see something odd on the computer screen, this shocks Mayuri to be very interested of it all to get to it right away.

"Never mind that, Nemu! We got other business to worry about. Now I wish to know more about Niece Belmont's strange powers from her blood, so we need to study it more..." he tells the others to get to it. "Make yourself useful, Nemu, and everyone else in this room. Find out what you can about this girl's powers right away.

For Nemu to use a lot of chemical testing while Akon, Hisoyu, Kona, and Rin to get to their computers to study on what Sonia's other gift was for a half breed human and Soul Reaper.

"On it, sir!"

"Leave everything to us!"

"Then let's get to it."

"Roger that!"

When the members of Squad Twelve Research and Development get to work, they do so right away. And they are to find some more answers on Sonia's blood. Must been very important...As Sonia was finish getting check in the other room, Retsu comes around the corner to see how both Ukitake and Kiwi were doing while waiting for Sonia to finish up; as well as getting the good news too 'only for Iemura to sense someone to come around from behind', leaving her boyfriend and Zanpakto spirit back at Squad Four.

"Look, Sonia's boyfriend. It's Nice Lady." Kiwi said while flying around.

Ukitake sees Retsu to be happy to see a good friend like her.

"Oh, Retsu, it's you." he looked worried about Sonia's condition. "Please tell me! How's Sonia? How's the love of my life?!"

Retsu just laughs, hits Ukitake on the head to calming him gentle-like, and asks him this question while patting Kiwi.

"Jushiro, you love Sonia a lot, don't you?"

"Ah, yes. Yes I do. Why you ask?" Ukitake was lost.

For Retsu to know that part from the very beginning since Sonia arrived in the Soul Society, she sees that Ukitake has fallen in love with her being herself with a pure heart. Knowing that, she can see on how worry he was and Kiwi too. She just had to know that herself.

"Just as I thought, you do love Sonia. And I can see why." she said.

"Love..."

For Kiwi to say that while flying all over the place with joy, Ukitake was blushing for Retsu to notice between him and Sonia to be very close.

"Oh! I guess its because she's a caring girl and for me...I just never been so happy in my entire life!"

For Ukitake to have his eyes as heart shapes, daydreaming of Sonia, and be blushing a lot to prove that he does love Sonia to also give people the power to win against anyone from anything in battle. No kidding...Love is a powerful thing.

"In life we fight to those we love. Such as friends, family, pets, those who are always there to help you, and the one you're in love with that special someone." explained Retsu. "For you to fight for Sonia to become stronger again, you're a good name, Jushiro. Though curse with a little illness, you still fight on for this girl; like everyone else does even for me to save as many lives as I can to love my job and to care for others too to keep on fighting. Even to those who fall against the evil hurting them, for me to keep it that way too and not give up."

"I can see why too." said Ukitake to understand Retsu. "(For one hundred years later, this girl does prove her point to everyone, even for me and Sonia.)"

You can say that again...However, things get worse for Ukitake, Retsu, Sonia, Hanataro, and other Soul Reapers in Squad Four senses someone 'or something' coming as Kiwi shouted to alert everyone, as the Mind Controlled Richard Belmont was coming with the demon to be using his body.

"Ah! Red alert! Red alert! Related to Sonia but evil!" the little spirit said. "He's coming!"

"Speaking of the evil..." said Retsu.

Well, she looked like she was prepared for this and Sonia to get out of bed to get ready to battle 'for the curse to slow her down from the item to take affect a bit more'. So, that was good.

"Sonia?" Hanataro was lost. "What's wrong?"

"That's danger... (Big Brother's back again!)"

As everyone tried to get Isane and Iemura back inside, only to come in to be all tied up and beaten for those two were down for the count. For the door to make a huge hole by Richard's doing for him to walk right in and whips away everyone else in seconds to be defeated. All but Sonia, Kiwi, Hanataro, Retsu, and Ukitake stayed in to fight.

"Lieutenants Iemura and Kotetsu are down!" Hanataro panics.

Kiwi tries to bite the strange item-like magic ropes that were weakening Iemura and Isane, but with no luck. As Richard attacks Kiwi next for Sonia to jump in to save her little friend in time to stop another whip lashing with her Zanpakto.

"Kiwi! Show Them No Mercy! Eichikiba!

Chaining Kiwi to safety and cut down the whip in time for Richard makes a new one in seconds.

"Sonia!" Kiwi was happy. "Sonia saved me in time! Kiwi!"

That she did...for everyone gathers together to be ready to fight against Richard Belmont who was ready to carry out to job to capture Sonia and kill everyone else.

"Belmont Girl, we meet again." he said while pointing out his whip. "I will bring you directly to my Lord Dracula whether you want to or not. As for everyone else will die, as I'll have their blood and souls to gather up. Unlike that bitch Succubus was against you, I won't be so easy to beat. Thanks to my lord, he carried out the deed and killed her."

Now they know the news on what happened to Succubus afterwards for Sonia to feel out a little due to the curse.

"(No way...! Succubus was terrible, but did Dracula had to finish someone off like that?! All she wanted was to be loved by that loser!) Dude! What's wrong with that man?! Unforgivable!"

As sad as it was, it did happen to feel a bit sorry for Succubus, almost...Now Dracula was going down for killing off his own henchmen like that. No kidding!

"Sonia-!" Ukitake felt weak to be coughing up blood. "No...!"

"Jushiro!"

This was bad!

"Got ya!" Richard attacks.

With Sonia trying to rush over to her boyfriend's side, Richard tries making his move to make the capture - as Hanataro uses one of his defense type of Kidos spells to save the two.

"Sonia! Captain Ukitake! (No choice, I got to save everyone no matter what it takes because that's what Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo would do!)" he uses a Baukto Kido move. "Bakudō! Number 61! Rikujōkōrō (Six-Rod Light Restraint!)"

Stopping Richard in time to hold him still 'and have trouble getting freed', allowing Sonia to carry Ukitake to safety and Hanataro and Kiwi aiding Iemura and Isane to a safe spot to get healed right away.

"(Not bad for a healer to also do defense Bakudo moves too.)" surprised Sonia. "Nice moves, Hanataro. Jushiro, please be okay..."

Ukitake smiled to feel tired but he'll be fine from Sonia's touch to heal was making him feel better, but he won't be able to battle for today.

"I'm okay, Sonia...I'm glad you are if Hanataro didn't jump in." he said.

For the two to be staring at each other, Richard Belmont's dark energy was really strong to be release 'from the demon's doing' to break the Bakudo spell to now be free. That fast, huh? He tries using his ax throwing skills to attack again.

"Like your little magic tricks will stop me-!" Richard was about to attack but only to be stopped by Retsu's Zanpakto to smack the weapon away. "What the hell?!"

Nice moves there, Retsu Unohana of Squad Four! This girl looks mad enough through her eyes to fight on in order to protect her members of Squad Four. Seeing Isane and Iemura get hurt by Richard's doing, now that was uncalled for! As Hanataro, Kiwi, Ukitake, and Sonia to be seeing that move happened. So smiles again to look serious on what's about to happen next...I have a feeling that a fight's about to go down.

"Retsu?" Sonia was lost and Kiwi to tilt his head.

"Thank goodness both you and Jushiro are both all right, Sonia. I'm happy. Now listen to be very well." Retsu explains the battle plan. "I need you as my backup, I shall stop this man myself."

In other words, Retsu was about to fight with Richard to have Sonia worried about her step-brother's safety.

"Huh? But wait-!"

Retsu looked serious to be smiling still to stop Sonia in time.

"Now, now, I know this man's your step-brother, but there's something pure evil inside this man to weaken his body. I will save him for you to finish him off. Please, Sonia, there's no use complaining for nothing..."

And she was being scary again without knowing it to place the trust on Retsu now to save Richard now, so...Sonia was on standby.

"Ah, okay! Kiwi, stay behind me..." she said.

"OK! Save Sonia's brother, nice lady."

That's one part taken care of, Retsu tells her other lieutenant Hanataro on what he needed to do too.

"Hanataro, this is a direct order from me, your captain." Restu tells him. "Go heal up Captain Ukitake, along with Isane, and Iemura too. Keep them protected at all times. Sonia will make sure of it."

"Yes, Captain Unohana! Right away!" Hanataro begins to heal the three right away with everything he has. "(I can do this. I know that Captain Unohana will do the same thing to save Sonia's step-brother, because she's serious when she acts like that.) Sonia, it'll be okay. She knows what to do to save Richard from whatever's inside of him. Just wait until you can finish it off while I heal the others."

For Kiwi to try to be brave, Sonia understood to leave the rest to Retsu to save Richard now. For Hanataro to know that, he has seen her fight before.

"(Good luck...)"

For Ukitake to heal up quickly from Sonia and Hanataro helping him out, the battle begins for Richard laughs to sees that Retsu was a Soul Reaper type of nurse, but not really...

"Ha!" he laughs. "So what? You mean to tell me that you'll be fighting against me, lady? You're more like a doctor than a fighter to me! How sad."

For Retsu's Spiritual Pressure to rise up throughout her entire body, Richard was wrong to doubt this Soul Reaper from Squad Four.

"Shouldn't you wish to rethink that, young man? I know who you really are from within the Belmont. But answer me this question, why fight for that monster Dracula? What will you gain for using a human's body with power? Does he want the last remaining Belmonts to die?"

Good question, for Sonia to sense something that was controlling Richard's body, Retsu was right.

"Why not? I was weak to not have power and this boy who's the last and real Belmonts was a good choice to gain so much power for my Lord Dracula." he said to show his real aura. "If only you would learn about my true self if you're about to face with the demon of fear and darkness because I won't hold anything back since you brought this upon yourself." Richard was ready to fight. "Now, are you ready to die?"

Trying to whip at Retsu, she jumps away in time to grab hold of it and pushes Richard aside. Wow, she was fast! Trying to release a powerful spirit wave to fire out to get away in time from almost having her robe get burned; with lots of axes to be thrown at her next to use her shield type of Kido spell to block the rest, to then use her fighting skills to push Richard back with many hits from her hands to fire her Hado attack next once she moves away from behind.

"She's going to hit him!" said Ukitake to remember Retsu's special move.

"You're wide open now...Hado! Number Thirty-Three! Sokatsui!"

And boom! Direct hit to push Richard back for Ukitake was right about Retsu's special fighting moves to surprise Sonia after seeing that part.

"(She's fast!)" she said.

"You see?" said Hanataro. "When it comes for this hard worker and caring Captain Unohana, she'll get anything done."

He's right about that part, she was so far to weaken Richard...Only for him to come back up for the demon was mad now to fight back with more power from within his body. A darker one that is.

"Clever...you're strong, woman. But let's see how you can beat me now in my true form..." Richard powers up to become a full flesh monster of a fish-type creature - all green of a two legged fish with claws, scales, teeth, muscles, a tail, and such to still fight like a Belmont warrior. **"Let see how you can save the boy now if you don't kill him by killing me!"**

"Big Brother?" shock Sonia to see it was a demon controlling Richard. "What are you?!"

This was known as the Richard Demon Form. This battle was kind of like the second fight with Trevor Belmont in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness here, only with Richard Belmont as a demon from a evil spirit controlling him as he attacks Retsu at full force to use his whip ans his body to glow up to strike her many times with speed. So fast for her to dodge and block so many hits! Then another fire up power for Richard to come charging at Retsu to literally be on fire to almost getting burned and hurt a lot. Making Sonia worried and Kiwi, as Ukitake stops his girlfriend.

"Sonia, don't!" he said. "It's fine. Retsu's not giving up. She wants to fight that demon who's hurting your brother by any means. Both with power and kindness."

"She's right, Sonia, stay here. Captain Unohana has given you an order." and Hanataro too.

For Kiwi to bump in to Sonia's head to understand that, she should too.

"Nice Lady's got this, Sonia! Listen to friends!"

"But that demon in Big Brother will kill Retsu!" she said.

Well, she wasn't going down without a fight and saving someone from the looks of it to save herself that's for sure. From tail hits, holy water splashes, whips, more punches, kicks, claw strikes, teeth biting, and one power up that Richard does to blow Retsu away to be ten times more of an energy blasts that Richard has. Calling it the Holy Power.

 **"Holy Power!"**

No, Retsu! No matter how hard she was getting pushed to get back up to be glowing all over to heal herself while trying to hit slap type of move on Richard's body over and over again. For Sonia to stay strong, this captain from Squad Four wouldn't go down that easily.

"Is that the best you can do, young man?" ask Retsu to keep on powering up.

Wow, for Hanataro to be smiling and Ukitake could tell that Retsu was fighting back to shock the demon for she wasn't going down at all.

 **"What?! Impossible..."** shock the demon. **"How's that even possible? What are you, woman? Answer me!"**

Kiwi's hair soon stands up to sense another Belmont power coursing through Retsu's body to sense some good from the Captain of Squad Four.

"Sonia! Nice Lady has power! It's happening!"

"Another Belmont Power's coming." she said. "(Whatever you're going to do to fight back, Retsu, then please use them to save my Big Brother like you said...)"

Pray hard, Sonia, because something about to happen that's for sure. As Hanataro and Ukitake sees this too, the demon controlling Richard won't be losing to Retsu, or tries to.

"If you wish to know who I am, young man, I am the captain of Squad Four, of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. Part of the medical/supply division. Retsu Unohana. This is my Zanpakto..." she releases it. "Purify the Fleash! Minazuki (Flesh-Drops' Gorge)!" Restu's Zanpakto spirit appears to be a big green manta ray type of creature to boost up her powers to fight and heal. "And with this I can fight back from the evil like yourself to get rid of. Sonia, watch this. Because I don' fight without a coast, and this is one of them to save someone's life from someone like Dracula."

For Retsu's Zanpakto spirit floats by her side to give her type of power, it was about to happen right before the demon's eyes who's inside of Richard's. Oh, boy...this thing has done it now. For Sonia to understand the Captain of Squad Four, she knows what's going to happen next.

"In that case, Retsu, I get it. Power up!"

 **"Like I'll let you have the chance to do that!"** attacking in fast speed and tail whipping again to get it cut off of his body in seconds. **"What the hell?!"**

Restu did release her Zanpakto to cut it off in seconds to injured Richard there in the demon form of his to powering up next. For someone who heals more and fights a little, Retsu was not to be mess with to save a life and still give it her all for someone like from Squad Four. Beside saving lives, she puts her life on the line to make sure of it one hundred percent too. We can see that now.

"You should've think before attacking me. Now it's my turn..." she powers up all the way. "Captain of Squad Four of the medical division, Retsu Unohana." Retsu was ready now. "Powers from within! Activate!"

Cool! Retsu looks like a white mage 'a style from the remake of Final Fantasy one', with a white robe, powering up with healing and defense powers with some offense spells too. And her Minazuki looks great to be glowing up in a purple type of color. Now they were ready to battle against the demon controlling Richard to try setting him free, some how...Sonia sees this to recognize on what this new upgrade Belmont power was...

"The White Mage mode?" Sonia was shock.

This was new to Ukitake, Hanataro, and Kiwi to hear about it.

"White Mage mode...?"

"Captain Unohana has a white Mage with her Zanpakto spirit?"

"What is it, Sonia? What?" Kiwi asked.

So, Sonia explained to the three boys...

"It's... (I haven't seen any of those since Sypha Belnades, only for her to use all red, black, and white mages with magics. Only for Retsu here...)" she was left speechless to try to talk. "It would seems that the Belmont powers that you guys get from two different worlds with the pure heart on what you're fighting for can save someone's life; if any case Retsu found that cause for her powers to grow as a white mage power of healing, shielding, and sother strange spells from Sypha is one of them. Amazing...She can still stop the evil and save my Big Brother yet. (Please do it!)"

Everything that Sonia said there was all right. Nice history lesson...But like the demon controlling Richard won't be stopped like this.

" **Like your new powers and looks will stop me! I will destroy you all but the Belmont Girl in the name of Lord Dracula!"**

Using his speed-like moves again to trick Retsu 'unaware that he was watching his every move' to see what he was about to do next. Trying to strike really fast again...He was stopped with – Minazuki's giant tail that was holding him back from the waist? And she was that strong to do so, amazing...Trying to use his dagger to cut free, someone had lots of roses to hurt Richard's arm to lose his weapon to the floor and the power ups to go down too when trying to use his Holy Power attack. Well, not this time. Sonia sees her mysterious friend again to be none other than Rosa.

"It's you again! Rosa!" she said.

"Rosa?" confused Hanataro and Ukitake.

Even Kiwi making his tail as a symbol sign of a question mark for he didn't know about it either.

"Who Rose?"

Well, whatever Rosa did to stop Richard's powers with was working to weaken his entire body.

"Sad to use a host of a human body without knowing his true life of justice and humanity." said Rosa to point out her sword. "You, monster, have no right to do anything from Lord Dracula's insanity because I won't allow it on anyone else or to Sonia."

With the others lost and Richard still trapped...

" **Hey!"** angered the demon. **"You're no the boss of me..."** Richard stopped to sense something was different about the mysterious Rose character to feel out her powers **"Wait...You're like Lord Dracula is, another vampire he turned in to!"**

It was true, from the pale skin, little fangs on her teeth, and the way she was floating made perfect sense. For her to be staring down and the others were shock to hear about her 'even for Sonia too', Retsu had the chance to stop Richard for good and for him to use a holy water item on her. Or tries too only to use something to make it fade in to nothing.

"Sorry, but friend or not, this is my chance to heal the sick. This poor man will be set free from your powers."

" **You can't stop me! I'm controlling a Belmont! Me!"** the demon attacks again.

Using his punches, kicks, to hit Retsu to make an energy shield strong enough to absorb hits to blast the man away like another Kido blast-like attack right back at him. It was like a defense spell to reflect like an attack to weaken the victim, not to release your energy. That was new.

"I'm sorry but, you heard Sonia just now. I wish to save your life." she said. "And by doing that, I must heal the host you're controlling and take the evil out!" Retsu grabs Richard's whip to pull out of his hands and finally restrains him with some light up ropes. "And with these temporarily powers, I will use them for good."

So cool for the others to see Retsu fight like this, huh? Making the demon worry even more now since Richard was too weak to fight back, Retsu goes on her knees to hug Richard's body to start glowing up from her healing powers for Hanataro knows what will happen next.

"This is it. Captain Unohana's healing Richard to save the good for the evil to drive out of it." he said to the others.

"Save the man! Save him please!" said Kiwi to be cheering on.

The demon tries to power up Richard to take over again, but couldn't.

" **What?! You cannot win, woman! I won't allow it! Stop! Stop hugging him!"** said the weak demon. **"No! If you keep on using your healing powers, then I will lose this body...!"**

She just kept on going.

"I don't care. If its the only way to save this man, then so be it. As I said before, we'll do the same to heal everyone else and stop Count Dracula too. I am a healer of Squad Four and captain after all." she said with a smile. "Now please, Richard Belmont. Can you hear my voice? If you do, then release yourself from this evil for Sonia's sake now. Release it!"

With Minuzuki aiding her master as she and Retsu power up to heal Richard all the way to remember the mess he was in and getting to right now, to see his little step-sister looking at him again. From her, Howey, Alucard 'the good one', and Maria to wait for him back at Belmont Village with everyone else, he needed to come back. For he was starting to come through one again.

"S-S-S- (Wait, I remember...I remember who I am and what I'm fighting for. Master, my people, my pride as a Belmont, my friends, Maria, and..." he says Sonia's name for his true self was coming back to his normal self. "SONIA!"

With one hug of healing touch allow Richard's soul to come back and his powers to reject the demon out of him to be set free at long last.

"It's finally done." both Rosa and Retsu said at the same time.

That it was. Richard Belmont was back to normal, though weak for him to be fine for later to fight again once he recovers. For Sonia to see her older step-brother again, it was a miracle for Retsu to save his life after all and fight back somehow. Allowing both Isane and Iemura to be free too because of this.

"Big Brother...?" Sonia was left speechless to run over to Richard's side. "You did it, Retsu, he's back! Oh, Big Brother-!"

Just then the ghost type of parasite who goes into human bodies for power finally shows himself. Without a body, he was nothing. A weak demon to be stronger inside of someone else to control.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** angered the demon named Jinpa Evil Spirit (who looked like a grim reaper with a dark long hood, bright up evil eyes, long creepy arms, lots of bones, with sharp teeth, and many wings on his back). **"What have you done?! Damn you, woman! Both of you! You've ruined everything!"**

Trying to attack the out cold Richard for Sonia to run to his rescued, as Retsu uses another barrier spell to stop Jinpa from attacking, someone else fires another attack from his Zanpakto that he gathered from healing the blood from Isane and Iemura, same with Ukitake as well. It was Hanataro to the rescue!

"Fill! Hisagomaru (Gourd)!"

One slash to release from the healing and blood to gather, equals a powerful slash attack to really get to Jinpa to have a hole in his chest making his body to melt a little. Surprising everyone else from that move, it was a close call there.

"Direct hit!" said Kiwi.

"Sorry about that, but I had to do something for my Zanpakto would've loss it." he explains. "It releases a powerful spirit energy to hit its target twice as strong or big to go down in seconds, as you can plainly see." Hanataro laughs to be shy about it."

"Ah...Yeah, cool. (Not bad, Hanataro. And I thought all you did was be clumsy.)"

For Jinpa was down, Ukitake tells Sonia to finish the demon off for good and for Richard too. Do it!

"Sonia, hurry. Finish the demon!" he said.

As Sonia pulls Richard's body out of the way, she does so to end the nightmare for good. As well as a message to give out to her enemy.

"Dracula! I will not become your bride and Richard Belmont's no longer under your spell, so go ahead and try to stop us now. Because either way, for us, our friends, and Ichigo will stop you for good, with Alucard too." she powers up to release the attack. "In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Incoming water-like Kido attack for Jinpa was nothing more but to say these dying words...

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Defeated by three women and a dumb weakening boy!"**

Wiped out for the demon to be gone now and Richard was finally freed, to make Dracula mad to lose his Belmont warrior now 'for his powers were off the scale to burn something to scare the other demons back at his lair'. And with two generals down, there are four more and Alucard left. Even for Isane and Iemura both wake up to look at each other on what happened...With Retsu's powers going away for now 'until the next time to use her Belmont powers', she checks on Richard's conditions on how he was doing.

"Hanataro, thank you. But see that Isane and Iemura get treated next."

"On it, Captain Unohana." said Hanataro. "We both did great today, didn't we?"

As Rosa leaves again to make Sonia confused about her new friend to show up and leave like that, it was still unknown to her or to anyone else who she was to be a vampire victim like she was and the same Richard. Weird...Ukitake sees that his girlfriend made another mysterious friend.

"Sonia, this Rosa person is a vampire?" he asks her.

"Yeah, she is. I'm as surprised as you are too, Jushiro, and yet..." He hugs Sonia.

"I'll be fine. And more importantly, she didn't attack us, but we still have to be on high alert on her." said Ukitake. "You never know just like Alucard did to Rukia, Renji, and you too. Don't forget."

Sonia still had an odd feeling to know that Alucard and Rosa were both on her side for sure.

"(So, Rosa's a vampire to fight with us against Dracula. Is Alucard like that too but with reasons...)" she thought to herself to say this to her boyfriend. "Ah, yeah...If it does happen...Ah, Big Brother!" Sonia runs over to Richard's side to see how he was doing. "Big Brother! Big Brother?! Please be all right! Retsu...?"

Retsu looks at Sonia to be smiling in a good way that she was helpful to help to say this to her for the other five to hear.

"Nice lady?" said Kiwi.

"Sonia, there's no need to worry. I just heal your brother. A bit weak from the demon's power from controlling this poor man, but he'll be fine after some rest to fight again real soon." said Retsu. "Just let him stay in Squad Four and leave the recovering to all of us."

With Isane, Hanataro, and Iemura were in with their captain all the way through until the very end.

"Yes, Captain."

"We'll lend Richard Belmont a hand."

"Understood!"

They'll get to it for Ukitake, the other lieutenants, and Richard all healed up again for Kiwi to fly around with joy. As Sonia sees Richard opening his eyes to see his Sonia again. Kiwi moves around to point out to his master/friend.

"Look! Look!"

He was back to normal again, for the curse to go away and no longer a vampire or a demon who was controlling Richard Belmont.

"S...Sonia...?" he was dazed and confused. "Sonia?"

She runs over to her brother side to be surprised, crying in a happy way, and she was smiling.

"Big Brother? I'm right here. Please be okay."

Richard smiles a little to remember on what happened to him, who was cursed by Dracula, being controlled by a demon, and such to see the actions within his own eyes...All of this to come to this and was happy to be alive and free.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine...Silly sister of mine." he said with a smile to touch his sister's hands. "What? Did I miss? Do you know where I am right now?"

Sonia cries with joy to have Richard back now 'with a lot to explain to him later on'. And Kiwi to be very happy now and Hanataro to cheer really loud 'to feel both shy and happy about it at the same time', everything was back to normal.

"Oh, Richard!" Sonia hugs Richard and cries. "(I'm so happy that I got him back. Related or not, I will never let him be taken away again...)" she turns to Retsu to hold her hand and says this to her. "I don't know what to say, Retsu, except...well, thank you so much. I guess from fighting what you got even with or without power and saving the injured ones can be helpful, you are stronger and a real life saver."

And she still is.

"It was nothing, Sonia, really. I just wanted to help out and I did. Now let your brother rest and then we'll tell him everything once he recovers." she calls upon her other helpers. "Everyone, you may come out now. Please see that Mr. Belmont gets treated right away.

"Yes, Captain!" said all of the other lieutenants.

As Richard gets carried away 'for Isane and Iemura helps him out too' to say this to Sonia before heading into the other room with his thumb up to say this to her.

"Sonia, hey. We'll talk later. I need some sleep, a real good one this time." he said laughing a little to get hurt. "Come visit me soon, okay?"

Hanataro goes to help out Richard too as he bows to the others before leaving the room.

"I'll get to it, Captain Unohana. And Sonia, he's going to be just fine."

"Thanks again, Hanataro." she said back.

Retsu understood to get someone else to clean up the big mess for today.

"Thank you, Hanataro, see to it please." said Retsu.

For him to bow to get to work, and then tripping. He gets back up to laugh and continues to work. Hanataro's a good person, isn't he?

"(I'll do all that I can to help out no matter what it takes. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sonia, and everyone...just you watch me.)"

Well, good for him. With Retsu getting to it for Richard to heal, Sonia takes Ukitake back to Squad Thirteen headquarters as the captain was healed up to have so many good things to happen. With Kiwi to follow them...

"Come on, Sonia, let us leave the rest to Retsu."

"Okay." Sonia helps out Ukitake. "(Thank you again, Retsu. I know that my Big Brother will be fine in your hands. It's good to have someone back as a family to always be there. With one curse gone, I need to recover from mine next. Somehow...)"

Sonia's brother was healed, her boyfriend was fine, Retsu came through, and the demon was destroyed. A good day to happen today with the Captain of Squad Four to have the new powers of the Belmont. For that to happen allow Sonia to tell Ichigo all about it an hour later from the communication screens; as Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Hayame, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Maria, Howey, George, Ferio, and Master Keigo Shu to hear all of it to be happy to hear that Richard Belmont was saved. No more under Dracula's spell to be freed, even for Maria was happy to hear the most and seeing him real soon. Within a week...that's good! Ichigo was left speechless to have trouble saying anything but this to Sonia.

"No...freaking...way..." Ichigo was left speechless. "You saved Richard's life? He's back? Ah!"

"Richard!" Maria moves in Ichigo's way to be very happy to hear the news and Howey to be flying all over the room with joy. "That's wonderful, Sonia! I'm so happy to hear. So is Master Shu himself, the Mayor, and all of the other villagers too. Even Howey." she sees Ichigo on the ground. "Oops. Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't see you."

Howey lifts Ichigo back up. Funny for Maria to make a clumsy mistake like that.

"What do you mean you didn't see me?!"

Sorry, it was an accident.

"What Ichigo is trying to say, Sonia, is that we're happy to have Richard back to help us in battle real soon." said Rukia.

"And with each other of getting stronger powers, we'll beat Dracula, Alucard, and the other demons soon enough." and Renji. "Also, that Succubus was defeated too."

Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba were dancing with job.

"We can't wait to see you real soon, sweet Sonia!"

She just laughs to be happy to talk to everyone even Maria and Howey.

"Same here, within one week to go." she said. "Master Shu, watch the others for me please."

He will do all that he can for Sonia, her friends, and everyone else in the village to protect.

"That I shall."

Even for Ichigo to smirking in a good way knowing that he and Sonia will be able to see Sonia again in person this time, and so will she.

"Sonia, it's great that we'll be seeing you real soon. Your powers, Zanpakto, a little soul to company you, and a lot to grow so much stronger. Us too." he said. "Until we see each other, we'll talk again before that.

"Yeah, we will, Ichigo. It'll be great to see all of you again." Sonia said. "Well, see you soon. Be safe."

For her to hang up after that, Orihime tells the others that Master Shu had something to say the Team Ichigo before continuing on with their training.

"Everyone, come on! Shu has something to say to us!"

"Let's go." Chad follows her.

Hayame and Uryu to be holding hands join with everyone else too.

"Then let's head in to the other room."

"And see what Shu has to say."

For Ichigo and Sonia to be thinking the good and bad times they've been through so far to almost ending the curse and war against Dracula soon...within a week the war will begin. He hurries to go to the other room next to join with the others as well, knowing that he won't lose to Dracula again.

"(Sonia, we've been through so much to stop now. Let's continue to grow and then fight back, my friend.) Wait up, I'm coming." he said.

Well, everything would've been good if Dracula didn't have his plans ruined since he loss the Belmont warrior to control, he did get the blood, some type of item, the hair from Sonia, and such to complete something, for him to leave his throne to head out with the others to help him get Ichigo and everyone else in the World of the Living. Huh? So soon for a counter attack.

"Is everything, ready, Deku?" he asks his little bat partner.

He flies around the room to double check again.

" **Yes, Lord Dracula, the spell's completed. And I've send her out to do something at the humans like your requested me to do."**

And he wasn't the only one who did something – so were Death, Chainsaw Killer, and Shaft to be tagging along by their master's side.

" **We're ready to go, Lord Dracula, I've disable the barrier spell from the Belmont Village."** said Shaft. **"And you just give me your word when I should release my spell."**

" **And it doesn't matter if that bitch is dead and that Belmont's freed from the curse with Jinpa who had helped us, we still have everything we need to take over the world. Yes, all of this for our Lord Dracula to rule everything as he pleases."** Death said to be laughing.

With Chainsaw Killer getting his weapon out, I guess Alucard stays behind to watch on things through the crystal ball back in the Soul Society.

"And what do you wish for me to do, Father?"

The Prince of Darkness just pats his son on the shoulders to say this, after calming down for losing so far...

"You just stay here and watch over Sonia for me. We will make our next move once we dealt with the World of the Living first." he said to be ready. "The time has come for us vampires to rise again and take over everything after centuries of planning! As well as adding in the human to be place into deep sleeps for the feast to continue on forever, along with the ever lasting trap of their entire world turning in to complete darkness!" Dracula laughs to bring his strange pendant and then chants out his dark powers to release on Karakura Town and the Belmont Village. "I call upon the darkness from the dark shadows. Rise out and spread, rise out to show them your dark side to cover everything from the light to feed upon and grow stronger. Stronger throughout the human's fear and hatred, stronger within the fears and anger struck upon it all! Rise, my shadows to make my monster grow stronger...starting with the World of the Living! Rise..."

Not good to have a spell like that, because the sun begins to be covered in complete darkness real slowly to star things off with planet Earth as Karakura Town, other parts of Japan, other countries, the United States, and the Belmont Village to be covered in darkness completely. For the more it grows, the powerful Dracula, his vampires, and the monsters will become in battle. Also with no sun to weaken any of them will be bad. For Alucard to see that something was about to happen that was ten times worse now.

"(No, Father, why? Why go this far?)"

Same with Rosa to sense this out for her eyes began to bleed out.

"Ah, no...!" she tries to stop it. "(Not now...it's too soon for Dracula to use this type of power and in the World of the Living of all places! Sonia, your friends are in grave danger!)"

Still don't know much about this woman but her to be an enemy to Dracula, a victim of him who's cursed too like Sonia is, and knowing that half breed human and Soul Reaper too, so who is Rosa? Also, one woman passes out to be weak and such to be a mess with red hair, and a purple dress to cross from the Belmont Village and the barrier just like that. What's about to happen next for Dracula to counter attack? This was really bad here.


	44. Shaft's Imprisonment

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Jinpa and Succubus are dead and they were both defeated, who were once generals who work for Dracula himself. With Richard Belmont free from the curse and who was once controlled by a demon, Sonia couldn't been any happier to have her older step-brother back. A bit of recovering, but he'll be back to fight to finally ending the Dracula's wars and curse for good. Even for her to heal too. As she trains back at the Soul Society...Dracula had his own plans to do to cover the World of the Living in darkness for the monsters and vampires to roam free? What?! I don't like the the sound of that at all. For him, Deku, Death, Shaft, and Chainsaw Killer headed out, Alucard guards the hideout to know that something is about to happen next; besides having Rosa help the Soul Reapers out as a another cursed victim vampire...there was a lot more to be going on right now.

So besides those things and a mysterious woman passing out at the Belmont Village, Master Keigo Shu has gather everyone from Team Ichigo in a meeting to talk about for in a week they'll see Sonia again in person. While the others all over the village were doing fine and the Mayor too; Shu tells the others on what's to come next: as Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Maria, Howey, George 'the Master Liberian', and Ferio 'the Ferryman' to all hear on what the young Belmont master training has to say...For it was important.

"Is everyone here?" Master Shu asked.

Seems like it for all of the fighters who'll be in the war for Howey to move his wing to point that out.

"It would seem that we're present, Master." Maria tells him. "We wish to know what's new. Is it about the war to begin within a week?"

"From that yes it is, however...we better get to the Soul Society soon enough. There's something else that's far deadly to be spreading quickly for both Ferryman and the Master Liberian has told me directly this morning."

For the two men to be nodding a yes on it, was true for Ferio and George to bring the bitter of bad news to Team Ichigo.

"He's right."

"Dracula has made his move once again."

That didn't sound good for Ichigo and the others to over hear, as it was shown from outside 'as the villagers see the darkness slowly covering the sun all over the village, Japan, and the rest all over the world. It wasn't a normal type of dark-figure at all to feel out that this is all Dracula's doing.

"What the hell...? The sun is fading away!" shock Ichigo. "What gives?"

"Its Dracula's doing, correct?" ask Rukia.

"Seems like it." said Renji.

Kon started to panic to run all over the room to act crazy-like.

"AAAAAAAAH! The Sun's dying! We're going to die!" he was running non-stop. "I don't want to go out like this-!" Kon gets hit by Ririn. "Ah!"

"Calm down, you idiot!" she said.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Hey, hey, let's just calm down for a second and talk about this." said Kurodo. "Look, whatever that monster Dracula's doing this time, we got to put our heads together and try to figure something out. We're a team, aren't we? So we can fix things without any violence."

Kon rubs his head to do the same thing too as he talks back to Ririn.

"And that's by talking and then fighting, Ririn, don't hurt me!" he said to get hit again. "Ouch!"

Well, Kurodo did try for both him and Noba to look at each other to see that was pointless for Noba to say this...

"Or not..."

So much for that speech for Chad to separate the two gently to push aside.

"No time to fight, Kurodo's right about one thing...we need to think before we can do anything." he said.

For everyone to look all over the village outside to see it wasn't good on what's happening right now to be very real. For Orihime to worry about this, she stands by Ichigo's side to hopefully get through this mess somehow, someway.

"(All of this. Dracula has made his move for any vampire or monster to roam free in our world. Without the sun, the darkness is spreading quickly.)" she said to herself. "Ichigo..."

For him to be holding Orihime's hand to tell her that there was nothing to worry about for Ichigo won't allow this to happen.

"Damn you, Dracula...! Listen, Orihime, we're going to be fine as long as we stick together."

"We will?" she was surprised to hear that part. "(So determined you are, Ichigo. He's right. As long as we stick together, we'll be fine. All of us.)"

With seeing the window of the skies outside, Master Shu continues to finish speaking to all of them...

"That's why panicking won't do us any good. We must be ready for everything, we'll move out early to the Soul Society first thing in the morning to be ready for anything...Team Ichigo, Maria, Howey, Ferryman, and the Master Liberian...Answer me this, are you all ready to face anything on what's to come?"

From Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hayame, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Maria with Howey, George, and Ferio were all in to tell that to Shu himself to hear all of their answers at a time.

"I'm ready for anything."

"Yes, sir."

"You bet your ass we are!"

"Ready."

"Yeah..."

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Right!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

"Me three..."

"And me four as well."

"We'll do what we can to win this war."

"Stop the curse."

"The monsters too and the vampires are all going down!"

"That's our job like stopping Hollows."

"For Sonia and Richard, both Howey and I are in." said Maria to see her friend owl nodded a yes.

"For centuries, I will finally see Dracula defeated."

"As well I too, George."

All twenty of them were in to get ready to go for Master Shu had nothing more to say but to get ready to leave from the World of the Living and in to the Soul Society early tomorrow 'instead of one week left', to make sure that happens. For he calls this meeting and end afterwards to rest for today since they've trained very hard.

"Very good. Then starting tomorrow, we'll leave here to the Soul Society. For now, rest and relax until tonight." he said. "Now then, meeting adjourned. (With any luck, Sonia, we'll be seeing you and Richard real soon. I'm glad he's back to his normal self again.)"

And from there, they leave to relax for a while with a lot on their minds for both George and Ferio try to be prepare for anything that's about to come...same with Kon to give it his all, Yoruichi with Urahara too; Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba will do their best again, same with Chad, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu too. Let's not forget about Maria and Howey to be thinking about their only two closes friends to see again 'not Alucard was counted for anymore'.

"(The curse from Dracula has become much stronger now...With us beating him, his vampires, monsters, and Alucard...I hope it'll all finally end afterwards.) You and me both, Howey." she said while petting Howey's head.

Hard to see everything completely turning to darkness for Lippie and the other good demons from the other world to sense it out too, it wasn't good...For Rukia and Renji to report in on what was in and hanging out as well. For Renji tries to say something to her on how he really felt besides being closes friends. Far from it, but to be in love.

"(Come on, Renji, just say to her already...!)" he tries to tell Rukia how he really feels out her. "Listen, Rukia-!"

"Renji, you know what's to come soon, right?" Rukia tells him something first. "With the fight and everything else. A legend which is real for us to be facing with. With one of the last Bounts of the legendary Count Dracula."

Renji sees that Rukia was a bit nervous to be fighting back again with her powers since the Bount event, to do much better than the last time.

"Oh, yeah...that. (Damn it!)"

"But still...!" Rukia stays strong with the items in her hands given to Sonia a while back to be the ice skating boots. "We have to at least try to keep on fighting both you and I for out squads and Ichigo from the Soul Society, World of the Living, and the entire world."

They have to try. Even for Renji to go up to Rukia 'to be blushing-like crazy to try saying something to her'.

"That we do...and...Rukia...?"

"Yes?" she had her hands to be held by Renji. "Huh?!"

He tries to tell Rukia on how he felt about her 'or tries to'.

"Listen, Rukia, I get it. You're scared. I am too...Not just about losing the others, but I...I had some feeling for you more than friends, and..." he had trouble talking think. "I might be in love..." Rukia moves her hands to pinch Renji's cheeks.

"Snap out of it!" she said. "Relax, we'll be fine. Nothing going to happen to me, not ever again. And we will protect everyone, even our captains and our friends. It's going to be okay." Rukia smiles at Renji. "Besides, we don't want to live in a world of darkness filled with monsters too much, right?"

"Ah...No."

"Then lighten up, we'll be fine." she said.

As Renji runs to hide behind the bushes to watch on Rukia to be staring at the darkness from the skies, he touches his face to slowly getting Rukia to notice him little at a time to see that he does love her. It was getting there, good!

"(We'll make it like you said, Rukia...I will protect you...)" his face turns red again. "Wow! She pinched me! An odd feeling, but I'll take it. Because in battle, she'll notice me even more...I can't wait."

When it comes to love, Renji's trying his best to win Rukia over even more...Speaking of lover – Ichigo sees Orihime to have a lot on her mind to go and check on her. As well as to try to admit his feelings towards her next.

"(Okay, Ichigo, you can do this...)"

"Oh, Ichigo." she spotted him. "I didn't see you there. Are you lost too?"

For him to freak out at first, Ichigo catches his breath to try not to blush so much.

"Lost? Me? No, no! Nothing like that at all, Orihime." said Ichigo. "I was...um...wondering around to see you sitting alone near the bunch. So, I wanted...to check on you?" he felt silly there. "(Ah, damn it! That was terrible!)"

Orihime just laughs to know that Ichigo was worried about her.

"You're silly, brave, strong, and kind heart. But that's what I like about you, Ichigo, very much."

"Really? Well, whatever..." he tries to act tough again. "I just wanted to be sure if you'll be okay in this fight. You, Chad, Renji, Uryu, Hayame, Sonia, Rukia, hell...even Kon too, and everyone else. You've been training well, done so much since you've gotten your powers."

Orihime has to stop the Lizard Man and Medusa alone with her Six Six Princess friends aiding her too. She has come through a lot for the past few months.

"Oh, you realize it too, Ichigo?" she was shy to be left speechless. "Thank you for noticing! For you to stop Death Dragon, Actrise, Renon, Spider Queen, and such to help out Sonia, she's a very good friend to have. She helped us out a lot as we'll do the same for her too. But still...I just fight to protect my friends and you-! Ah!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo tries to catch her to fall on top of her to have his head land on top of Orihime's big breasts a little and panics. "Huh...? Ah! Sorry!" he tries to get back up. "I didn't mean to!"

"No, no, I fell! It was my fault!"

"No! I did it, you must hate me now-!"

For Ichigo to panic more than Orihime was, she places her hand on Ichigo's face to calm him down again.

"Why would I hate you? I could never..." Orihime smiles.

Ichigo then looked calm to be on top of Orihime in a sweet moment to place his hand on hers to touch. So cute!

"(Orihime...I not only want to protect my friends and family, but also you...)" he looked happy to see that Orihime liked him back to be more than friends. "Listen, Orihime, I just wanted to tell you...to be careful in battle. Please."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry about me, Ichigo. You be careful out there in battle yourself." she said back. "I wouldn't be happy if you or our friends got hurt like Sonia."

"I won't, neither of them won't..." Ichigo had his chance to make his move now. "(Here's my chance!) Listen, Orihime...I'm not good talking to someone like this...to you only! But, if you like after this battle's over that you and I can...maybe go eat, drink, watch a movie, ah...Crap! This hard asking you out!"

For Ichigo had trouble 'for this was his finest crush to ask a girl out on a date', Orihime smiles to get gently lifted up by Ichigo back on their feet.

"(Ichigo...) Ask me out you say? Sure, why not?" she said. "Wow, you did pretty good asking me out on a date like that. It's nice."

Well, that was a yes there. Yeah!

"Really? Thank you-! I mean, okay. Sounds cool." Ichigo acts happy to being cool again. "But you know, I want to take things slow between us. Fighting Hollows, fighting side by side, going to school to hanging out, and such...It's no secret. It just you and I are dating for the first time. I hope that's fine with you."

"It is." she answers back. "Also, Ichigo?"

"What's up?"

Orihime hugs Ichigo for the two enjoy it to let go of the shyness for the two.

"Ah, you're sweet to me. And I really like you a lot... (There! I said it!)"

Once Orihime said that, Ichigo looked a bit happy to get so excited to shout it out throughout the entire village for everyone else to hear it all.

"Wow...Orihime... (She likes me...All along that I was able to save her, I knew...)" he gets happy. "Orihime Inoue likes me...SHE SAID SHE LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAHH!"

Alright, that's one thing to be done and told in a romantic kind of way, huh? Touching...With that taken care of for Orihime and Ichigo to laugh together after that, it was time to see Uryu and Hayame to have their moment next 'right outside of the village where the out cold woman was lying on the ground'; as they had their moments to train, study, learn, and control the Belmont Powers, for they were all set to go for tomorrow as they were holding each other and kissing for a sweet make out for them to enjoy every moment of it – touching holding, kissing, and moving their hands smoothly around their skins. It was nice for Uryu to finally have a girlfriend, huh? So sweet...and I love it!

"A nice time for us to make out like this, huh Uryu?" Hayame said and she was happy.

"Yeah...It is nice just to have you in my arms, Hayame, having a girlfriend like you is wonderful." he said to look at the skies and his weapon. "With all of this mess to be going on, I hope we'll make it through somehow. Enough to stop Dracula, enough to bring the light back, enough to protect everyone and you, and enough to have my powers of a Quincy to last a bit longer."

Worried about losing it for who knows how long it'll last, Uryu has to try and Hayame knows that he still can.

"Hey, come on. Don't say that. You need to be positive to keep on going until that power goes out and then try to find a way to get your original Quincy powers back afterwards."

Hard to go through for Uryu wanted to keep on fighting and such to be the best of the last Quincies on Earth. Hayame wanted to make her boyfriend feel a bit better...but it was much harder than it looked. It was not just the powers he was upset about, it was more than just his pride.

"It just...I want to go back again before I ever loss it all. I hate this!" he got mad to punch something. "Will it be enough? Will it be powerful to at least stop Dracula?"

"Uryu..." Hayame felt bad for her boyfriend. "Please stop. Look at me."

Uryu calms down a little from Hayame to be hugging him.

"Ah, Hayame...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. It's scary and it does hurt to not have anything to fight back to see your friends get hurt, other than myself to fight back." she said. "It'll be okay, Uryu, we'll make it." Hayame kisses Uryu on the cheek. "Now come on, we better head back with the others to hang out before tomorrow morning."

Uryu smiles for him and Hayame to know that it'll all work out somehow to still have each other.

"Right, let's go. (And with all said and done, Hayame's right. I'll try to one day have my Quincy powers to come back for real, I just got to make the ones that Sonia let me borrow does count the most.)" Uryu sees Hayame tripping on something to catch her in time. "Hayame!" he catches her. "Are you hurt?"

Looks like Hayame was just fine.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks, Uryu." she said. "It looks like I tripped on a rock or..." Hayame sees a woman who was hurt. "Oh, no! It's a girl!"

The two helped out the mysterious woman to see if she was hurt.

"Hey, are you okay? Say something!" Uryu tries to check on the girl to see that she was hurt to lose some blood. "Hayame, we better go get some help to help this woman right away. Place her body gently down and stay with her while I get someone."

But before neither one could do anything at all, that's when it happens for Hayame to turn away for a few seconds and Uryu almost leaving his girlfriend alone...the odd woman gets up looking like...a vampire?! A female one at that who was bitten and has become one of them now to be ready to kill and drink the blood from them next.

"(Huh? She looks like a vampire all of a sudden.) Ah...Uryu!" she warns Uryu.

Uryu runs over to Hayame's side from the Female Vampire's shape claws to cut down the tree, rat, and them next. Looks like the version from the boss that you have to fight with in Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness video games. She doesn't talk, but make odd noises more to be very deadly when fighting her in battle.

"Watch out!"

That was too close! Though it cut some of Uryu's clothing off instead of him or Hayame to be alive after that move. She wasn't done with them yet. From laughing insane-like covered in blood, and was ready to strike again like the male one did back in the Soul Society.

"Thanks, Uryu, it would seems that this woman has died long ago..."

"And turn herself into a vampire. I notice it too, Dracula's behind this." said Uryu to be ready to fight. "Hayame, back me up! We can't let this beast run loose back at the village!"

From Uryu having his Belmont powers ready for his Quincy skills of arrows, bow, and light saber sword, so was Hayame with her staff and harpy form to back up her boyfriend.

"Then let's stop this vampire bitch while we still can." she said back. "I'm ready, Uryu! (And no matter what happens, we will make it through this war together. All of us will.)"

The two give it their all against the female vampire to be moving fast to claw or bite them to miss, to even fly all over for Uryu's shots were missing her. For Hayame goes in the air to stop her summoning of bats to take out to almost getting strike down; for the vampire becomes mist to move around and send more bats at them to cut or smack to death to be so many of them bats just coming and going 'for they were unaware or the others about the barrier breaking down was Dracula's doing' during the fight. Will there be an end to this creature? Well, Uryu and Hayame avoid getting clawed or bitten to death – for the Female Vampire try to grab hold of Uryu to try biting him, as Hayame uses her gusts of wind to blow her away for a few seconds to keep their distances to come up with something.

"Damn, she's too fast! Dracula sure has his work cut out to make more vampires!"

Good point, Uryu, he has...

"There has to be a way to stop this one..." Hayame then has a plan. "Uryu, let me borrow your sword."

Uryu allows Hayame to borrow it to tie it and her staff to create a cross to have one distraction to finish the Female Vampire off.

"Oh, I get it now." he was surprised to get Hayame's idea. "Hayame, I love when you think of a good plan. You know what to do then."

Hayame does so to create more wind to send the vampire flying the skies to turn to mist to get out in time, allowing Hayame's harpy moves to come up above to place the cross on her to burn...It works and then she uses her wing to smack the vampire down to the ground real hard.

"It worked!" she kept on attacking the vampire. "Too slow, lady! Have some of wind from your crappy mist move!"

Nice combat battle for Female Vampire and Hayame 'in her harpy form' were both fast to give from claw, power, and such to hit one another to be close to lose some hair to get cut a few here and there...trying to bite Hayame to move a lot for this vampire doesn't stop – for this girl had the monster where she wanted this vampire to be in, to then get pushed back up.

"Duck and cover, Hayame!" Uryu warns his girlfriend in time.

Hayame does so by fly away in time to trap the Female Vampire unable to move from the cross shape that was holding her back, for Uryu fires his arrows at the beast beast. Direct hit to cause this vampire turn burn up in pain to cry out and turns into ashes like the male one did...this Female Vampire is long gone now thanks to Uryu and Hayame's love and team work to stop another in the World of the Living in the end. After that fight, Hayame unties the two weapons to give the other back to Uryu.

"I knew that would work." Hayame runs up to hug and kiss Uryu. "We did it, Uryu! Here's your sword."

"Thank you, Hayame, you were amazing there." he said to be pleased and happy. "Now with that taken care of, we need to tell Ichigo and the others right away. Let's head back to the village. Huh?"

Uryu was the first to know that something was right once he steps back inside of the barrier for Hayame to notice it next...

"What's wrong, Uryu?" she sees it. "Huh? The barrier's down! But how?"

Looking at it carefully, all it took was a dead animal, some blood, and darkness powers to disable the spell. All this was the Female Vampire's doing...

"All of this happened for one person to do it when this woman was killed by Dracula to become a vampire...all of this and then his powers broke through-!" Uryu looks around the forest. "(If that's the case...where is he right now?) Hayame, be on your guard. (I don't like where this is going...)"

That doesn't look good at all...But where was Dracula? He could be anywhere outside of the Belmont Village for Uryu to try sensing out, same with Hayame too for them to sense nothing so far but to look empty and quiet all over the area. With the barrier destroyed for others to have a look at 'same with Ichigo and the others', so did Master Keigo Shu to notice that there was trouble to be taken care of. But that was only the beginning of something far worse than just a spell to be disable. Far from it...

"Master Shu, something's wrong." the Mayor panics. "People are starting to worry...!"

So he has notice too for Shu to try to do something about it.

"I know, Mayor, I'll put up a new one right away. (I don't understand...This can't be broken after a fight. Uryu and Hayame must've stopped a vampire, but what for? What does Dracula have in mind? He would've attack everyone by now, but he didn't...I don't get it.)"

Having a look around for Uryu and Hayame does the same like Shu was to have something bad to happen for Dracula to appear behind the master himself, same with Deku to be flying above, along with Death and Shaft to be ready to strike, and the Chainsaw Killer to appear in front of the two lovers from outside of the village. For Hayame to see that it was all part of their plan, she warns them all by shouting as loud as she could to warn them all.

"(Oh, no...)" she says it. "Everyone! Get out of the village! It's Dracula and his army!"

It has began from a counter attack at the Belmont Village...The Mayor sees this try to get everyone out of there.

"Run for your life! It's Count Dracula!"

As Master Keigo Shu turns around to see Dracula attacks him with his sword to use on this human to cut down.

"Dracula!" shock Shu.

"You should've sense our presents coming a little earlier, Master of Richard and Sonia." Dracula attacks. "Now die."

Getting out his whip and sword to move from Dracula's attack 'from a huge hole was left on the ground', Shu defends himself against the Prince of Darkness alone.

"It's you...! Why are yo doing this!" he kept on fighting. "Answer me!"

A sword to so fight with power for Shu to risk it all to stop Dracula as much as he could, allowing Deku to appear in front of the Mayor and all of the other villagers with their animals too. As he had something up his sleeve with some back up to unleash upon them all.

" **None of you humans aren't going anywhere. Lord Dracula has order me to keep you where you all are for the fun to start off."** the vampire bat summons his family to aid him. **"Now come, my Vampire Bats! Surround them all! No escape."**

Lots of Vampire Bats started to attack the Mayor and the villagers for Ichigo and the others to be seeing this mess, to try to do something about it right away.

"Ichigo!" Chad tells his friend.

"Damn...Dracula's here." Ichigo goes into his Soul Reaper mode to get Kon into his body. "Kon!"

"Right!"

Ready to fight as everyone gets their Belmont powers all set to go for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were in their Soul Reaper forms, Maria with Howey, Orihime, and Chad were ready to fight as Kon joins with them; same with Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba in their human-like bodies of theirs. Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu join in to fight while Yoruichi went to get Ferryman and the Master Liberian to do something from both of them quickly. She moves out using her Flash Steps type of move. She tells the two men of the danger to be going on at the river lake side to alert them right away.

"Lady Yoruichi?" Ferio was surprised to see her. "What's wrong? Is like you saw a ghost?"

"There's no time, you two! Start making the Senkaimon entrance and get the boat ready now before-!"

Before Yoruichi could say the rest, something appears to be none other than Death himself. Dracula's right hand man! For he laughs with evil to make his move and was ready to strike at the three.

"The Grim Reaper himself...Death." shock George in horror. "That means that Dracula and his army are invading the village!"

That it was...For him to create dark fire to burn Ferryman a little to be down for the count to use his water powers to save himself and shield George in time for his magic was not strong enough to stop him.

" **Nice try, but you two are no match for me."**

Yoruichi steps in to give the Grim Reaper a beating with her fighting skills as Death blocks it all by using his scythe weapon to be stronger than he looks, it does give both George and Ferio to make their escape right away.

"Go, you two! Run! Get to it!" she said. "I'll handle it!"

Having no choice, George helps out Ferio to get going and fast.

"Lady Yoruichi, be careful. We'll come back for you and everyone else! Let's go, Ferio."

Helping Ferio get away for George make a run for it, Yoruichi doesn't stop fighting with Death until they escaped far from the fight. Just in time to say the least...For this Soul Reaper doesn't give up without a fight.

" **A former Soul Reaper I see...You would make a perfect sacrifice for Lord Dracula."** said Death while blocking Yoruichi's attacks.

"As if I would become Dracula's sexy slave, I rather die!" she kept on attacking to use her special move on Death. "Have some of this! Taketonbo (Bamboo Dragonfly)!"

From grabbing hold of Death by jumping in from above, coming up from behind, grabbing hold of his robe, and sends Death flying from Yoruichi's special move. She was fast! Thought that would slow down Death, he disappears to reappear again to get out his weapon to make his move to strike back at a long range distances on Yoruichi.

" **I'm faster than you are, woman. Not die!"**

"What?!" Yoruichi was struck down in seconds from Death's quick move to cut her up badly to go down and was bleeding to be too weak to move. "(No...! Death was too quick, that I didn't sense his attack...coming...)"

No, Yoruichi was down...! I hope she isn't dead.

" **That's one down."** cleans off the blood from his weapon. **"Now I leave the rest to you, my lord."**

Seems Death's job was clear to let Ferio and George go unharmed 'for now' to take care of one problem. This was really bad! As Uryu and Hayame tried to go help Ichigo and everyone else by heading back to the village that was getting destroyed little by little...a powerful swing of a chainsaw by the Chainsaw Killer strikes at them, hitting Hayame staff to break 'to try shielding herself with' to bleed out from the leg in pain. Screaming, and almost lost it, was saved by Uryu to use his light saber to try cutting the monster away from his girlfriend in time. But she was hit to still fight but unable to fight anytime soon.

"Hayame!" he helps her out. "Let me carry you."

Chainsaw Killer gets back up to dust himself off and was ready for more as his weapon-like arm approaches at the two lovers to finish the job 'by Dracula's orders'. A soulless monster this thing was.

"Uryu...Uryu, start running...He's getting back up!"

And they started to outrun the Chainsaw Killer to give chase on Uryu and Hayame to be carried by her boyfriend to stay away from the monster's many swings and strong strength from him to slice, cut, kill, and such without fail to be a bit fast, but still too big to go any faster. Which was good, but outrunning or hiding from it would do them any good like a hidden hole underneath a tree was their once chance to get out alive. However, they were unable to go back to the village for now.

"(This is bad...Ichigo, stay alive. You and everyone else, please...)" worried Uryu to check on Hayame to keep her close to him. "Hayame, you're hit!"

"Uryu, I'll live. I just need to clean this wound." she said to see that Uryu takes care of that with cold water place on a little hand towel. "What are you doing?"

He cleans Hayame's wounds carefully recovering it to have trouble walking only fly for a while, but Uryu did stop the bleeding for her to live.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I need to make sure your leg doesn't get affected or it'll kill you. I'm a doctor from my father who works at the hospitl." Uryu gets it done. "There we go. One more hit on the wrong side, then it would've made you lose your leg completely and bled to death."

"Oh, thank you." Hayame covers Uryu's mouth to see Chainsaw Killer approaching in the area. "Uryu, we need to get to Ichigo and the others. They need us." she said quietly.

But how? Neither of them couldn't get out to stay trapped with a real monster who's trying to cut them in half.

"I'm afraid we're stuck here...Sorry, Hayame, but our only way back to the village is to wait for an opening and make run for it. But one wrong move, and we will die."

With Uryu hate that idea to be hugging Hayame in his arms, it would seem that they had no choice now. Either wait or die by Chainsaw Killer's hands.

"I hope we can... (Don't you die on us. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Kon, and everyone else. Please.)" she prays for hope.

And pray for something good to happen would be hard for Master Keigo Shu faces against Dracula a lone; while Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Kon, Maria, Howey, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu helped out the villagers to stop the Vampire Bats while making sure that all of them and the Mayor all got out safely. Alright to stopping the demons, but not against the Vampire Bat himself.

"No...Dracula! This ends here and now!" Shu whip Dracula to not feel anything.

"Is that all you got, Shu?" he taunts the man to be yawning. "You've gotten soft. How sad."

Trying to fire a powerful fire ball type of attack at Shu, he was hit to the chest. But still, he needed to stay strong. As he does to use lots of holy water for Dracula to break all of the bottles with his mind powers to fail; allowing him to use from cross-like boomerang throws which allow Dracula to use his cape to make that weapon to melt, the same of the dagger that Shu throws at his enemy to melt in his hands in seconds while walking up slowly at the Belmont hunter. This monster was taunting with the poor man! Soon Shu moves away from Dracula trying to grab hold of him with one hand to try whipping him down to use his power blast-like attack to electrocute the demon, to then using his sword to finish the job, but failed from Shaft's ice attack to freeze both the whip and the sword of Shu's for it all shattered in pieces.

" **Sorry I'm late, Lord Dracula, I had to complete the spell. But I've made it just in time."** he said.

Shocking to the others to see this, same with Shu to mess up to stop Dracula to outsmart his rival of one of the Belmont ancestors to be defeated by their greatest enemy.

"No, not you, Shaft! (How can we win now?! Not even I can't stand a chance against Dracula himself!)"

Dracula comes up in front of Shu to give him the finishing blow.

"Again, you're too slow."

Having Dracula's wing-like bat from his back to make a move to cut Shu really bad to be bleeding out all over from the chest to go down. No, Shu! Ichigo and the others got some of the people out to see their hero down, even for Maria and Howey didn't like this either.

"No! Master Shu!" she was terrified. "Damn you, Dracula!"

With the Prince of Darkness cleaning himself off after that, he didn't care of Shaft to be late just as long as the deed was done let alone asking for some help.

"I'm glad you've arrived, Shaft." said Dracula. "I don't care why you're late, using that move on this weak human was a sneaky attack you did. I could've finish this fight with the snap of my fingers."

Shaft understood to bow for forgiveness from his boss to never do something like that ever again.

" **Understood, sir, I'm ready to do what needs to be done next. May I...?"**

Dracula allows it to have the snap of his fingers go off and allows Shaft to use that special move right now on the heroes.

"Go ahead, I must see this." said Dracula to get out his item within his hands. "We got the villagers to keep hold of with enough to have killed for some blood and souls, as for these humans and Soul Reapers...trap them. I like to see them witness the horror of their once odd world to change when we're done here."

Shaft laughs to do what needs to be done to use his favorite move of all.

" **Oh, yes, Lord Dracula, as you wish."** said the wicked Shaft to power up next. **"Now then...which one of you wish to take me on first...?"**

As Dracula steps on Shu to make him suffer even more, this made Maria angry to become a dinosaurs allowing her to become strong and fast to go charging at her enemy in order to save her master with Howey flying in fast by his human friend's side. For this is what Dracula wants them to do, or tries to...It's a trap!

"Dracula! (No more! I will no longer lose anymore of my friends!)" Maria was mad. "You and Alucard will pay!"

"Maria! Howey! Stay down!" Shu tries to warn them.

Soon Shaft appears in front of Dracula to stop Maria and Howey and fires a attack from his powerful magic type of crystal ball.

" **Got ya...Time to be crystallize!"** he fires away. **"Starting with you two."**

It was too late for them to get out in time...for Shaft uses his power of strong crystals to turn both Maria and Howey into stone-like crystal type of statues. Shocking for Shu, Ichigo, and the group to see for them to be trapped in Shaft's spell.

"Oh, no...!" shock Orihime.

"What happened?" same with Chad.

"It can't-!" Ichigo runs up to Maria and Howey to sense that they're alive but stuck to break free. "Maria and Howey...No!" he gets mad to point his Zanpakto out with his Belmont powers all charge up. "Dracula! What the hell did you do to them?!"

No kidding! If they're no dead, are they trapped forever? Dracula explains who Shaft was to everyone for them to hear it all: In 1792, Shaft resurrected Dracula and aided him in his plans to kidnap several young girls, including Annette or the other Maria Renard's ancestor like her as a little girl from back then. Richter Belmont encountered him at least once in his adventure, and Shaft was defeated after conjuring several monsters previously fought by Simon Belmont. Shaft's final fate depends on the protagonist's actions. If Richter or Maria failed to rescue Annette, she took the place of Shaft Ghost, and Shaft Ghost survives, arriving before Dracula is killed and protecting him long enough for him to escape. If Annette is rescued, Shaft Ghost is fought properly and destroyed. Shaft would come to exist only as a spirit transferred and kept in a crystal ball. In 1797, Shaft kidnapped Richter and brainwashed him, knowing no one could defeat him because he was the strongest of all vampire hunters. He was instrumental in using his evil powers to control Richter, turning him against anyone who would seek to defy the Count (unbeknownst to Maria and Alucard). Maria guessed that he was under supernatural coercion and helped Alucard see past Shaft's deceptions. Alucard was able to save Richter instead of killing him and put an end to the dark priest's ambitions. Damn...This Shaft guy's really mess up!

"And now you know. Shaft's very useful on my side with his magic spells, including my favorite one...turning any living creture into beautiful crystal-like statues. These two are the perfect ones that I have. Nice collection, wouldn't you say?"

For Dracula to be touching Maria to be trapped to have Shaft do a lot more to turn to statues next.

" **It's because of my amazing skills, I can a lot more on the rest of you to see a brand new tomorrow. By Lord Dracula's orders, I'm placing each and everyone of you humans and Soul Reapers to be frozen by my magic."** Shaft does another shot to trap Chad next. **"You first, big boy."**

"What?" shock Chad.

And Shaft gets him to show the others.

"Chad!" Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Kon said in horror.

Chad was like Maria and Howey were, trapped as crystal-like statues for him to do the rest. The only thing that Shu could do now was to warn them all to get out right away.

"No...Get out of here now! Hurry!"

"Shaft, complete my collection." Dracula snaps his fingers again to give Shaft an order.

And so he does to go after the rest of them...

" **Yes, my lord."** he fires away. **"Now hold still..."**

With Shu down for the count, Urahara gives it his all with his Benihime Zanpakto to slow down Shaft 'for that wizard to use his crystal balls to blast fire from it', to have a battle to save everyone else.

"(This is bad...!)" Urahara tries to be strong. "Ichigo, you and others get out of here now! I'll save Shu and stop Shaft as long as I could! Hurry!"

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu having no other choice but to leave the rest to Urahara to try saving the others and Shu too for them to make a run for it since the were no match against neither Dracula or Shaft. Trying to stop Shaft to make more crystal-like statues, he traps Urahara inside a crystal ball for him to move in fast to finish the rest of the parts. No! It turns Urahara into one! And the rest to fall next...

" **Like one Soul Reaper will stop me! Now, all of you become my statues!"**

Soon enough for Shu to witness it all...they all turn into statues. Tessai to call out to his boss's name, Jinta to push Ururu away in time, only for her to see the horror to get caught in it next, Ririn next, Noba to be unable to teleport out of there in time, Kurodo ducks to get caught next, along with Kon to be too slow to dodge it, only to reach out in fear.

"Oh, no!" he was slowly turning into a crystal statue. "Ichigo...Rukia...Orihime...Anyone, help me..."

This was really bad...Renji to go charging in to stop Shaft first before stopping Dracula and saving Shu's life.

"Why you...you bastard!"

"Renji!" said Rukia to worry about him.

"Are you idiot, Renji?!" same with Ichigo. "You can't stop Shaft alone!"

As Renji to try avoiding the other crystal balls to try trapping him from Shaft's doing, he slashes at him to use his lightening powers to stun his entire body with one powerful zap.

" **You fool. Time for you to join with your friends."** Shaft crystallizes Renji into a statue.

This was bad for Rukia to try using her Kido to stop Shaft from hurting her other friends while reporting back to the Soul Society of the danger that was about to come for them next.

"Renji! Ichigo! Orihime! Get back!" she uses her Soul Pager while stopping Shaft with her Shakkaho blasts to keep on firing. "This is Rukia Kuchiki, a lieutenant from Squad Thirteen reporting in from the World of the Living. If anyone can hear this, Renji and I are under attack with the people in the Belmont Village and Ichigo to be unable to stop Dracula and his demons for all of us to be out numbered. Please be fully prepare on what's to come in case anything were to happen to us to stop Dracula the best that any of you remaining Soul Reapers and Sonia can do-!" Rukia was trapped to slowly becoming a crystal statue next. "Oh, no...! Ichigo, you have to survive! Ah!"

Rukia was now trap like the others for Shu to see that they were about to be defeated to their dooms, even for Dracula to use a whip-like weapon made of blood to separate Orihime and Ichigo to trapping them next.

"That leaves two more to go. Shaft, get the girl, I need to deal with Ichigo myself."

Shaft does so for Orihime couldn't use her shield to save Ichigo or herself to reach hands until Orihime becomes a crystal-like statue completely. No!

"Don't go! Orihime, please!" Ichigo does his best to reach to her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" she does the same thing.

But it was too late, Orihime was trapped with everyone else now. Only for Uryu and Hayame to outrun Chainsaw Kill in time to aid Yoruichi to still be badly hurt, and both George and Ferio put all of their powers together to make their get away next, leaving Ichigo sad and upset to fail everyone even to his new girlfriend too.

"No...ORIHIME!" he was crying. "Rukia...Kon...Renji...Chad...Everyone...I'm sorry."

As Shaft traps the Mayor and the other villagers too thanks to Deku's help too have the other vampires to surround the entire left over village.

" **Lord Dracula, it's done. Everyone has become statues thanks to your work, Shaft."** said the little evil bat. **"That'll leave us with one more to go."**

Ichigo was alone now to try saving everyone, stop the other three monsters, and try saving Shu 'since he knows that George, Ferio, Yoruichi, Uryu, and Hayame weren't caught in this mess yet' to have some hope left since Rukia got the message out to the Soul Society.

" **You'll use your Doll before I can trap the half Soul Reaper next, correct, Lord Dracula?"** ask Shaft.

"That I will." he walks on Shu's body to approach to Ichigo. "Tell me, boy, just how strong have you gotten since we last saw each other? I hope you can entertain me for a little while longer before joining with everyone else."

Ichigo powers up from both Soul Reaper and Belmont powers to stop Dracula again, or hold him off as long as he can.

"I don't care if you're the last Bount...Trying to change this world...or mock me a lot...I won't forgive what you've down to the people here and my friends!"

Using his shadows to grab hold of Dracula's body, he uses his arms to push them all aside to be nothing to him and then using his item, to summon his Doll.

"Not bad, but not strong enough...And you do remember these, do you?" Dracula shows it. "Unlike Kariya and his men to use their Dolls in battle to take a life and change the world, revenge isn't my thing but for one for my beloved Lisa. You must understand why I must take over everything after centuries of planning, for power..." he summons his Doll. "Let me show you mine. Zeige Dich (Show yourself)! Wicked!"

Like in the video game of Castlevania: Sympathy of the Night, of a bat-like monster type of demon who was big as a house. From his other form from the beginning of that video game, but to be Dracula's Doll in this version. It doesn't talk, but it was mean and nasty to face with long claws, stand on his two feet, little wings, long horns, sharp teeth, and a long tail who can fight in physical form as his strength to use in battle.

"No way...That's Dracula's Doll...?" shock Shu. "Don't do it, Ichigo!"

Well, it was too late to talk to Ichigo now, but he must do it to save the rest in time to get his friends out of safety somehow even if he becomes a statue like everyone else.

"I have to, Shu, it's the only way! Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo swings his sword to also use his shadow powers to stop Wicked as much as he could. "Take this!"

Fighting back as long as he could allowed Ferryman to start his boat for George to aid Uryu and Hayame to aid Yoruichi in to use a few more things to get out of the World of the Living and in to the Soul Society somehow...But with what? Ichigo was no match against Wicked to claw, bite down, fly, and tackling Ichigo to give him a beat down to be no match against him or Dracula either to use a type of dark paralyzing type of spell to hold his body up.

"Thank you, Wicked, now stay down. I'll handle the rest." he said for his Doll to obey him and then taunts with Ichigo again. "How foolish for you to train just to try to stop me and my army. Well let me tell you something, Ichigo. For this new century, I will rule all for a better tomorrow for power and to change it all from the cruelty over the year no more."

"All because of your wife and your son to join your side...?" he ask in pain. "Think what you're doing...!"

"Oh, I think I do starting with your world of the entire are of Japan...Shaft! Do it!"

Once Dracula said that, he throws Ichigo to the ground for Shaft to use one more crystal spell to turn everyone to statues one more time to spread all over one country, the start of a whole new chaos to to soon happen.

" **Yes, Lord Dracula. Now, everyone turn into crystals!"** Shaft releases it all. **"Spread."**

One hit causes the ground to turn everyone into statues for some of the animals and plants were unharmed for Ichigo's family, friends, and everyone else back in Karakura Town were trapped and for him to slowly become one too. No! For everything in Japan has been completely crystallize by Shaft's powers, no way to break free unless someone kills him to destroy the spell. For Ichigo to fail from becoming one, he felt out hope left for him and the rest of the team to still beat Dracula somehow in the Soul Society.

" **Yes! Yes! Yes! It's done, Lord Dracula! Japan's our leaving the entire world to go after next."** said Deku to fly around with wickness of evil in his fun to releasing a portal hole. **"Go, vampires, be free. It's darkness in this area! Soon, the whole world will slowly be ours. Go roam free for fresh blood and to kill!"**

For all of the monsters to do just that, Ichigo and Shu sees it all to be too late to stop Dracula at this rate right now.

"Yes, now go my children and feed with any human to have. Thanks to me." he looks at Ichigo in his defeat. "As for you, boy, it's over. What's done is done, so face reality and go to a deep sleep like the others. It's game over."

With Shu seeing through Ichigo's eyes, he knows what's about to happen next for the Substitute Soul Reaper to say this with a smile. Now the rest was up to Sonia and the other Soul Reapers.

"(Sonia, the rest is up to use now. Help Yoruichi, Uryu, and Hayame. Stop Dracula.)" Ichigo tells Dracula this next part. "You know what, Dracula? You know how the old saying goes that I do remember hearing a lot..."

"And what's that?" he asked.

Shu does one more move to make it count of a powerful ray of light to fire in the grounds to be his last energy left.

"(It's all or nothing...Ichigo, I hope I can do more by getting them out of here...And away from Dracula...!)"

Trying to make a move, Ichigo says this...

"We made have loss the battle today, but...The war isn't over yet." Ichigo said with smirk. "(Sonia, fight back for all of us...see you once all of us get free again.)" he said to himself and then becomes crystallize.

No! He has gotten to almost everyone now...! With Dracula finally winning the battle, to leave him, Deku, Wicked, and Shaft confused on what Ichigo meant there, that's when Yoruichi moves in fast 'as George uses his spells to shirk the crystal of everyone for her to save', makes a run for it with enough strength she had to getting out of the area and for Shu to use his finally move in time.

"(I got them!)" she runs back into the boat for Uryu to fire some shots at the other monsters.

Leaving Shu to go out with a bang.

"(Now's my chance...) Dracula, you will be defeated some how and they will be back to fight again!"

One powerful light sends Dracula, Deku, Chainsaw Killer, Death, and Shaft flying out of the village a bit 'only for the bats to get destroyed instead'. Only to leave the other statues to stay safe and Shu to lie on the ground bleeding, weak, and was slowly dying do to the other hits he took from Dracula's doing was unable to saved in time; but sees Yoruichi to go down to give the crystal of everyone to George as she makes a Senkaimon portal for Ferryman to row his boat to the Soul Society right away.

"We did it." George takes care of them. "This is awful...Lady Yoruichi..."

"It's fine. Keep going..." she uses her powers to go out cold. "Let's head to the Soul Society...now!"

It works to get there to see the awful scene before leaving to the tunnel for Ferryman doesn't stop rowing at all.

"The human will live as long as Dracula doesn't crush them in their crystal forms." he said. "And still, we must stop Shaft to free them and stop the monsters once we get there, as well as make something to get everyone else out of this mess." Ferio kept on rowing away. "Hang on! We'll make it there in no time!"

As the other monsters, some vampire bats, and vampires roam free within the darkness world of the World of the Living now 'part of Japan', this made both Uryu and Hayame were upset to have their friends capture but them to do what they need to for Sonia and the others now, for soon enough Dracula will arrive in the Soul Society for the real battle to began. Soon the whole world will be covered in darkness, more monsters to roam free, and everyone else to die or become statues next. For Hayame cries in Uryu's arms to feel upset of this mess.

"Oh, Uryu...What are we going to do now?"

For him to feel upset, it was up to them to help out Sonia to save everyone else.

"We'll find some way, Hayame, we will..." he makes his hand into a fist of rage. "(Dracula...! You will pay for this! All of it!)"

And hopefully soon...With Shu standing a bit to see that the five got out alive, he falls down to take his last breath of defeat and cries to know t hat he had his fun to leave the rest to Richard and Sonia to stop Dracula now. All of it! As he gives out one last breath and speech to say something and to know that the fight will end and the curse for good too.

"Count Dracula...I hope when Team Ichigo are free from Shaft's spell...! And Sonia to be curse free and Richard to fight again...I want you to rot in Hell for all of eternity, even if I go down with you...the Belmont Legacy will live on forever...You will be beaten...!" he coughs up blood. "Sonia...Richard...Maria...I love you all like you are all my own children, and Alucard...I know what you're really up to, all for you mother Lisa...Give Dracula one for me...Master Keigo Shu, master of the Belmont fight skills...I'm proud to teach them all well, now they're ready...Ready for anything to win... (Goodbye.)" Shu then dies with one last breath to let out.

That sucks...for one to die, it had to be Master Keigo Shu himself to only risk his life to let the other five escape alive. As Chainsaw Killer, Deku, or Shaft loss track of them to call that a lost to finish the rest off and let them take their friends who are trapped.

" **Oh, come on! We lost them!"** the little bat hits Chainsaw Killer's head to have no affect. **"They would've been crystallize too if that Soul Reaper stayed dead, Death! Nice job!"**

" **I've tried but they've out smarted me to make their move. Please forgive me, Lord Dracula."** Death bows for forgiveness from his boss.

Only for Dracula to say this with his hands up.

"It's fine, Deku, let them go." he said to get his henchmen some attention. "They got lucky, but the next time they'll be gone for good. It'll be a little warning to give the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads by seeing and then, they will all die. All but Sonia will fall into my hands. Death. Monster. You two have done well."

Dracula said for them to bow to him and then talks to Shaft next.

" **Thank you, my Lord."** said Death. **"The next time, I'll cut the Soul Reaper's head off for you."**

"Good, good. And Shaft, I hope that your same spell will spread further all over the world besides Japan, for the humans to see and then have the taste of their own medicine soon enough. Can you make it happen?"

" **The sooner for me to train my powers a lot more, the better."** he said. **"I'll have it done in 48 hours."**

"Make it 24 if you can. Deku, it's up you now to send out the monsters to the Soul Society this time. And..." Dracula whispers something in Deku's ear to something secret-like for the little one. "Can I count on you?"

Deku was more than happy to do it right away to take over since Jinpa 'who used Richard's body' and Succubus have failed to do so.

" **Oh, sounds like fun! Of course, Lord Dracula. If it's alright for me to have Chainsaw Killer by my side for protection?"**

"Until he's needed in battle, you may. But make sure to have Sonia brought back to me and the rest to die with their blood and souls removed." he said.

Seems that Deku can finish the job now with Chainsaw Killer to protect the little demon.

" **Understood. I won't let you down."** said Deku.

What other secret did Dracula have in mind for Deku to do alone...? For him to sense Shu was killed, they leave back to headquarters for the time being.

"Good, that fool Shu's finally dead. A sad way to go, but what's done is done. Come, we shall return to continue on with the plans...with the Soul Society next." he said to lead them back through the portal. "(This time, victory will be mine.)"

Not good...As Dracula, Deku, Shaft, Death, and Chainsaw Killer returned to the castle leaving the Belmont Village destroyed with the trapped people and the dead Shu. So sad for everything else in Japan and Karakura Town was the same with vampires and bat roaming free to kill others who were left standing or turned into crystal-like statues. This was really bad even for Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo, Don, and the others who were all trap and stuck within a living nightmare darkness; as Alucard sees it from the crystal ball to hate this to keep to himself to do something about him as a bad guy 'but he really wasn't', and Rosa horrified to put a stop to Dracula with everything she has from within her. Soon enough Yoruichi, George, Ferio, Uryu, and Hayame have arrived and badly hurt for Ganju, Kukaku, and the others to see the problem in their area...Same with Sonia to sense it out, along with the other Soul Reapers getting Rukia's message to sound bad; making this girl upset to have her friends in danger. For Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Hisagi, Kiyone, and Sentaro were hanging out with Sonia to see that something was wrong with their friend 'besides the curse glowing throughout her entire body'.

"(Oh, no...It can't be...!)" she gets to feel out the other five and the rest trapped. "(Yoruichi, George, Ferio, Uryu, and Hayame are fine, but...Ichigo, Orihime, Maria, Chad, Kon, Rukia, Renji, and the others... And Master Shu is...No! Dracula, he didn't...!)" Sonia breaks down in tears.

"Something's wrong with Sonia!" both Kiyone and Sentaro said to try pushing each other to reach to their friend.

So did the others to check on her.

"Ms. Sonia? Is there something wrong? Ms. Sonia?" ask Momo. "Please answer me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonia let out a big scream.

For the other were lost on what Sonia was feeling right now.

"Are you okay, Sonia?" Izuru asks her too.

Soon getting a message from their Hell Butterflies, now they know on what happen to sense it out even for Yamamoto himself. Every other Soul Reaper, Ayame, with the others to help them out - Ganju, Kukaku, and Jidanbo too. For Ichigo and the rest were cursed and stuck in crystals leaving only the five left to be hurt but alive for them, Richard, Sonia, and every other Soul Reaper to stop Dracula now. But can they...?

"It can't be...!" shock Yumichika.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and the gang are..." same with Ikkaku. "They can't lose! Not like this!"

"Ichi and friends are hurt..." said the sad Yachiru.

"No way..." Hisagi was horrified.

"But it is." Rangiku stays by Sonia's side with Momo helping their friend out. "They were invaded by Dracula and his army to trap the humans and them leaving the World of the Living filled with darkness to let the vampires roam free...and we're next."

Sonia was scared now, what's for them to do? What can anyone do...? For her to scream for the fear that Dracula has caused to her so much, it was personal now.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...My friends...DAMN YOU, DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACULA!"

That's not all, something big was also glowing more due to Sonia's curse to come back as well. Again, this was really bad here.


	45. The Master Liberian and the Ferryman

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

Previously on Bleach, what an epic of danger that was to be going on! Allow me to make a list to explain it better:

Dracula and his army invaded the entire Belmont Village to destroy their magical barrier

Uryu and Hayame fought against a Female Vampire, only to get out matched against Chainsaw Killer to be hiding

Deku summons his other Vampire Bats 'and to those who are male to female vampires' to feast on the humans

Almost the entire World of the Living is covered in darkness to make the demons more powerful to roam freely

Death cuts Yoruichi to go down and to be close to dying

Shaft imprisons the Mayor, the villagers, the entire area of Japan, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Tessai. Jinta, Ururu, Maria, and Howey with his crystal-like statue spells

Dracula having Wicked as his Bount Doll to use it on Ichigo and Master Keigo Shu

Shu uses one lest attack to allow Yoruichi to save the others with George at the Master Liberian to save them to turn small – saving their lives

Yoruichi, Uryu, Hayame, George 'as the Master Liberian', and Ferio 'as the Ferryman' barely escaped to the Soul Society in time 'with Ganju, Kukaku, and Jidanbo to find them'

Shu died after that for Dracula, Shaft, Death, Deku, Chainsaw Killer, and Wicked return back to their hideout

Shaft soon makes his spell bigger to rule everything of planet Earth to be covered and take over real soon while making their move to the Soul Society was next to gather souls and blood while still capturing Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont

Alucard was on to his father to soon put a stop him 'and so was Rosa too '

And...that's it, to make the long story short, sort of...For Sonia to sense this all out from the other side 'to also react to her curse mark to glow', she was horrified to see her friends crystallizes and trapped, but still alive to have trouble getting them out; while the other five came here to be injured. Breaking down as Rangiku, Momo, Kiyone, Yachiru, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, and Sentaro get the news from their Hell Butterflies' same with the other Soul Reapers to get Rukia's last report before turning all crystallize. A sad defeat to come up with plan 'b' next due to Team Ichigo members were out for the count. The same with Richard Belmont to still be resting up. But still, this is not good leaving Sonia's friends to worry about her condition to come this far and her friends to be in danger.

"No...Ichigo...Maria...Everyone...They are trapped from Shaft's dark magic...Uryu, Hayame, Yoruichi, Ferio, and George got hurt because of him and Dracula attack the village...and Master Shu's dead...!" said the upset Sonia. "Half the village and Karakura Town are frozen with vampires of all kinds to be roaming free! Why are you doing this, Dracula?! Is having me to also hurting Big Brother was bad nothing? DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACULA!"

From the bad news and such for Sonia to take in so much, something happens...her curse mark couldn't hold back to weaken the body to spread almost all over while her friends try to aid Sonia's time of need.

"It's going to be okay, Sonia, we're here for you. Momo, Hisagi, and I are worried about Rukia and Renji too." said Izuru. "You're not the only one who's upset."

Kiwi flies around to see his master was not feeling so well to make his small hair to stand up to sense out danger.

"Sonia, Kiwi's here! Me sense danger on other friends..." he soon felt something was up. "Sonia...?"

"It'll be okay, Kiwi, we won't leave her side." Rangiku said.

Sonia's spirit energy soon rises up to turn from some blue color and in to a darker one due to Dracula's curse.

"You're not alone, Ms. Sonia, we got you...Sonia?" Momo sees that something was very wrong. "You guys, something's wrong with Ms. Sonia...Look!"

The nine of them and Kiwi sees Sonia's curse taking over her body to slowly turn a vampire to become Dracula's bride. No! Making the others worry for this form was painful to see 'and on Sonia the most', Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't want to see their true love becoming evil to try to do something.

"Sonia, my love! No! I won't let that bastard Dracula take you away from me!"

"Or to the beautiful me as you are too, Sonia! I'll save you!"

The two men stop to look at each other to be fighting over Sonia's love again 'at the worse time to be going on'.

"Hey, Yumichika, the hell? I'm going to marry Sonia, not you!" argue Ikkaku.

"As if, Ikkaku, you're too UGLY! I'll be the one who'll marry Sonia instead." Yumichika said back.

The two stared at each other all because they were in love with the same girl.

"Why you-!"

"Say that again!"

Soon Kiyone and Sentaro try to run up to Sonia to try saving her at the same time.

"Sonia!" they trip on each other to argue.

Again, worse timing to be fighting here...

"Kiyone, you idiot! You made me fell to make fun of me again, didn't you?!" said the angry Sentaro.

"I think you did that to me, Sentaro! And it hurt, you almost broke my nose!" the same with Kiyone.

With them growling at each other, those two will never learn...Not now, Sentaro and Kiyone! Sonia then shows her skin, eyes, and teeth to be changing a little 'while the two guys fight were going on with four people' for the others to fear of Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont becoming a full vampire. Someone do something! Yachiru steps on Ikkaku and Yumichika's faces to stop them as Kiwi pushes the two men away little by little.

"Stop it! Sonny's not well, remember?!" she points out. "Look. She's changing!"

"Red alert...!" Kiwi panics.

Even Hisagi and Izuru had to keep Kiyone and Sentaro separated from each other.

"Stop it, you two!" said Hisagi.

"Can't you see that Sonia's affected by the curse because of the sadness and anger she's in?!" same with Izuru.

At least they stop fighting to worry about Sonia to look like she was about to attack them...but the spell from the necklace and Mayuri's item slows her down, allowing Sonia to still be herself to fight back with everything she has. She wasn't going to become Dracula's bride from the curse or become a vampire at all!

"No! (I won't turn against my family, friends, Kiwi, or Jushiro...I won't let it take over me...!)" Sonia fights back to use her Zanpakto blade to cut her hand a little to stop the power to fade away. "Damn you vampire...Get out of my body! I won't become your bride, Dracula, do you hear me?! (Never!)" the curse bypass through Sonia's body in time to feel happy again. "Yes! (Ah, man...that worn me out, but...it was worth it...)"

Not a deep cut that was, but it was enough to let out an energy for Sonia to still be herself again and got rid of the vampire in time. That was way too close there...! I mean, really too close on that part it was almost scary. For her to pass out next for her friends to worry and Kiwi, as both Momo and Rangiku catches her from falling down.

"Oh, no! Ms. Sonia!" Momo was scared of losing her friend. "Please be okay...Don't leave me..."

For Rangiku and Kiwi check to hear Sonia...and she was still breathing normal for her curse to calm down once her necklace and item recovers her body after that came and went, painful but she was still her real self. This made Kiwi very happy to hear to be dancing around.

"Sonia okay! She's going to be okay!"

"Momo, there's no need to worry. Sonia will be fine." said Rangiku. "She's still breathing. Let's bring her back to the Seireitei right away. All lieutenants and captains have to be in a meeting soon with some backup to arrive. From the Shiba Clan and Jidanbo to carry the five injured people and the others to do something with the whole crystal thing."

It says so from the Hell butterfly that Rangiku was getting on what it says for the Soul Reaper to translate. But Momo was happy to hear the news about her best friend to cry with tears of joy.

"Oh, thank goodness..."

Rangiku then carries Sonia back to the Thirteen Court Guard Squad right away.

"Come on, let's take Sonia back for treatment and find out what really happened. Let's go!" she tells everyone. "(Hang in there, Sonia, you're going to make it.)"

Good idea there, for Kiwi stays by his friend/master's side as Rangiku carries Sonia back to the Sereitei area for Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. For both Kiyone and Sentaro to get very serious now and started to worry about their friend/lieutenant partner too.

"You'll be okay, Sonia." he said.

"We'll be right behind you, Sonia." she said too.

A bit too close to keep Sonia company like that, Sentaro and Kiyone...way too close...As Momo follows everyone else from behind to worry about her friend, so was Yachiru to try cheering her up with her child-like words. For she knows like her captain Kenpachi to put up a lot of pain in battle, Sonia can make it through the curse until she has a cure.

"Don't you worry your little head, Momo-Chan, Sonny will make it. Takes more than that dumb Dracula's curse to take our best friend down." said Yachiru. "I can feel it. Something from her body is fighting back from the bad thing with the good."

If Yachiru's silliness knows about one thing about knowing others, she can sense that no one will die in seconds, or at all. For she was smart and brave to keep on smiling. For Momo to feel it out to walk next to Sonia 'while Rangiku was carrying her', there was hope left.

"(Yachiru's right...No way Ms. Sonia would go out like this. We're here for her, like she is with us. My friend."

With Momo holding Sonia's hands, all was good 'so far'. As the nine Soul Reapers helped out Sonia while Kiwi kept her company to get back to the Sereitei area where Jidanbo let's Ganju and Kukaku go inside the Thirteen Court Guard Squad place 'while Bonnie, the other four of the wild pigs, Kenji Yamashita "Top", Mitsuru Ishino "Fever", Sadatomo Saionji "Dumbell", Taichi Miyamoto "Hawk", and Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko 'or I call them Ko And Shi for short' waited for the two from the outside of the place until further notice since they move the Shiba house near the area once again, a bit further to walk there to say the least for others to see that from afar! Yep...That type of thing. For the captains and lieutenants to have each of their own meetings were about to begin on the out come – since Uryu, Hayame, George, Ferio, and Yoruichi 'who was hurt the most' were all treated at Squad Four right away; the other fifteen ones who are trapped from Shaft's cursed was carefully taken care of thanks to the Research and Development's doing. Arriving to the gate for Sonia Kukaku and Ganju to go in there first, Soi Fon rushes outside of it to be by Yoruichi's side for her men and Omaeda couldn't stop her feeling upset to see her idol getting badly hurt in battle.

"Who's there?" question Jidanbo to see who it was. "Oh, Captain Soi Fon from Squad Two of the Stealth Force, you look upset."

"Soi Fon?" surprised everyone else.

"Strong woman...?" same with Kiwi.

No matter how the other men try to hold Soi Fon back, she kept on going to see Yoruichi's conditions...As Uryu, Hayame, Ferio, and George see Sonia hanging in there, they were lucky to get out of the village alive.

"Captain, you have to stop this!"

"Move it!" Soi Fon throws Omaeda down with one hit to see Yoruichi was out cold to be crying even more. "Sonia..." she worried about her friend too. "Tell me, what's her condition?"

Uryu had to try to answer to Soi Fon the best he could, with Hayame helping her out as well.

"Seems that she's tired, but she'll pull through." he said. "We try to get out only to have Ichigo, our friends, Urahara, Maria, and a few others who are trapped in Shaft's spell. But we'll be fine."

Good news so far for Soi Fon needed to know about Yoruichi next...

"(Good. I'm glad you're going to be fine, Sonia, see to that.) And Lady Yoruichi?" she asked.

For her to still be breathing, it'll be a while like Richard Belmont to recover too as Hayame tries to bring down the bad news.

"(For a place like the Soul Society, it's nice...)" Hayame was a bit amazed to worried about that later. "Ah, you're a captain, Soi Fon, right? Listen, your friend Yoruichi will be fine. She risk herself to try to save us from Dracula who attacked everyone else and the village. Sonia's master was killed in battle, and for her...that monster's powerful goons got the best of her with one hit. She might not fight for a while. I'm sorry."

"We all are." Uryu, Ferio, and George said.

Hard to hear the news from one end to another to see two friends of Soi Fon's out for the other who got hurt the most. Breaking down and crying with tears to not leave Yoruichi's side at all.

"No...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lady Yoruichi!"

Sonia comes to a little with her eyes open to see her friend Soi Fon was crying to soon pass out again, only to be sad like she was. Heart breaking, huh? Lucky to have Yoruichi alive and such, but still. Damn...! Death's a beast after what he did to poor Yoruichi like that. And seeing how upsetting it was, Omaeda and the other Stealth Force members walk her back to the Sereitei.

"Come on, Captain, let Lady Yoruichi get treated from Captain Unohana and her men." he said to tell the others something. "And you nine be at the meeting in five minutes. We need those two old men with the captains and you two Ryokas with the other lieutenants like us. So hurry it up. As for Sonia, Lieutenant Hinamori will carry her the rest of the way in, we'll allow it. In case you were wondering...Head Captain Yamamoto told me that you're okay to come in. So, yeah." said Omaeda to get the others to work. "Let's head on back inside now, Captain Soi Fon, this way."

Momo was grateful to bow to that and allows herself inside to carry Sonia the rest of the way in with Kiwi, George, and Ferio to follow them. Well, those two will be just fine to get to the other people who are crystallize in a bit once Mayuri and Nemu do some research real quick, they work very fast.

"Oh! Thank you." she takes off. "I'll catch up with you guys in the bit."

"Please do." said Izuru. "Uryu. Hayame. Those are you names, correct? Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia's friends. Welcome. Well, not a good welcome call, isn't it? Please follow us."

Ans so they do for Jidanbo to continue to guard around as Ganju's gang waited outside – while Uryu and Hayame carefully walked 'after they were heal by the Squad Four members to get bandage up a bit' followed Izuru, Hisagi, Rangiku, Kiyone, Sentaro, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika in the lieutenants' meeting for Omaeda will be waiting for them once he sees his captain inside the building first. As Uryu and Hayame hold hands to get treated and hopefully to fight again soon to talk to the other Soul Reapers, they were happy to be alive and Hayame's first time in the Soul Society to see Sonia was hanging in there after a long wait to visit their friend again. Just...not at the best time right now.

"Uryu..."

"Yes, you saw Sonia too. She's going to be okay." said the happy Uryu. "That curse must've take a toll on that poor girl. But don't worry, Hayame, we'll fight back to aid our friend in no time."

And for the others? Those two weren't trapped by Shaft's spell to worry about their friends.

"I just hope Ichigo and everyone else will be fine..." she said. "I hope somehow they'll get out of that crystal thing."

Uryu adjust his glasses to have fate no matter what happens next.

"And they will, Hayame, Ichigo always pull through. His skills, his love for Orihime, friendship with us, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, and those who are on our side. Richard's pulling through too like we are." said Uryu to hold Hayame close to him. "We're going to be okay. The rest we'll leave to both the Master Liberian and Ferryman to do, only their magic can save them now."

If Uryu was right about it, then Hayame will believe in it as well. They'll break free soon enough to find some way out. As for Maria and Howey, its hard for Sonia to take in and such, and it won't be good when Richard hears about this and Master Keigo Shu's death either. Still, they both need to be strong.

"You're right, Uryu, we'll leave it to them. Let's just get back to business. Also, this place of the Soul Society's amazing."

It is, isn't it?

"Once we save the world, we'll take you on a tour, Hayame." he said.

"Really? I love that idea."

For them to hold each other and to be strong as lovers along this path, Uryu will make sure to use the last of his Quincy powers to stop Dracula for good and to keep Hayame safe too.

"(Damn, that Dracula...! The only things I hate more than Soul Reapers and Kariya was to stop him...I hate that Prince of Darkness the most. He will pay for this, by my word and honor of the last Quincies alive! All for my friends, my Grandfather, and for the woman on who I love.)" he said to himself.

You said it, Uryu. For him to keep his word and Hayame to hang in there, they'll still fight on for Sonia, their friend and with her. And now the two meetings can begin...starting with the captains for Momo carefully places Sonia's body down on something to lie on for her and Kiwi to sit by her side; as Yamamoto, Soi Fon 'to try calming down', Retsu, Byakuya, Sajin, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ukitake enter in the room. Along with George and Ferio to bring in their words ans evidences to show and tell about Sonia's friends on a situation on how to save them all while there was still some time left. For Yamamoto to try to stay calm to see that his niece was going to be fine as she was finally waking up to see where she was at right now.

"Huh...? Where I am...?" she sees the others. "W-What's going on?"

Kiwi was happy to hug Sonia and Momo tries to help her friend out.

"It's okay, Ms. Sonia, you're in the captain's meetings room. They ask me to come with you."

Sonia sees everyone to worry about her as she sees the other two men who are joining in with Momo and Kiwi in this one.

"Momo? Kiwi? Uncle Moto? George and...Ferio the Ferryman?" she was surprised and was right on what happened back in the World of the Living. "So, what I felt did happen. (At least they all came here, but Master Shu...He's gone.)"

Fifteen of Team Ichigo were trapped in a spell imprisonment type of thing, five hurt but alive for Yoruichi was getting treated now like Richard was, and one was killed in battle of that being Master Keigo Shu. A sad end for a fighter with honor of the Belmonts to die for it to try saving the others. Ukitake goes running up to Sonia to hug his girlfriend to worry about her the most.

"Sonia! Oh, my poor princess. I'm so glad you're okay." he said while hugging her.

Sonia felt happy to have her friends, uncle, Kiwi, uncle, and lover by her side to hug Ukitake back.

"Oh, you...I'll be fine, Jushiro, but thank you for worrying."

Shunsui then started to laugh out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding me, Sonia, Jushiro wouldn't stop talking about you since that power curse was unleashed. I try to tell him that everything would be fine, and I was right." said Shunsui. "Now he owes me a drink later."

For some of the captains to laugh for Ukitake to know that he did overact to care and love Sonia a lot for Shunsui was right after all. They sense Sonia's curse to course through her entire body, didn't they?

"Alright, Shunsui, maybe later we will."

"(Does he do more than just drink?)" questioned Sonia.

Soon, Yamamoto clears his throat to begin with the meeting right away...

Captains' Meeting:

"Sonia Dear, you had us worried very much." he said. "I just don't want anything bad happen to you."

"Me?" Sonia tries to be herself without showing any fear. "Don't worry, I won't let Dracula's curse take a toll out of me, not one bit." she shows her cut on her hand to be heal up thanks to Retsu's healing skills. "Thank you, Retsu."

"No trouble, Sonia, we're happy that you're still you."

For Yamamoto to feel something out for Sonia to still be her and not part of Dracula's army the way Richard when Jinpa was controlling his body. Looking at his niece, he believes in every word from Sonia.

"It's good that you are not a full vampire. Very good...Now let the captains' meeting begin." said Yamamoto to be happy to see Sonia was unharmed. "Are meeting is about the attack from the Belmont Village in the world of the Living for Dracula to create the darkness to cover the entire area in one state, more will happen if nothing's done soon enough. Stopping him, the vampires, monsters, and freeing the humans too. The one call Ichigo Kurosaki's friends escaped with a Quincy, a Ryoka with harpy powers, ex-Captain of Squad Two Stealth Force Yoruichi Shihoin, Master Liberian, and Ferryman to make it here alive. However, like Ichigo has been cursed from Shaft's powers right now the same with ex-captain of Squad Twelve of the Research and Developments Kisuke Urahara, four Monsouls, and other Ryokas. With Karakura Town and the entire area known as Japan is under sedge, we must act quickly before Count Dracula is able to break through our world next, the Soul Society."

Once Yamamoto said that part to shock Ukitake and Byakuya to hear the bad news about Rukia and Renji's conditions 'as Soi Fon tries to be strong for Yoruichi the most'.

"Not Rukia!"

"Renji...Rukia...!" Byakuya got mad to tighten up his hand in to a fist to hide his anger.

For the others were shock about this mess, George and Ferio both explained better to everyone on what type of spell it was that Shaft cast a spell on to be removed carefully in order to save everyone else as soon as possible.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves to you, Head Captain Yamamoto sir. For I am the George Thomas, the Master Liberian himself."

"And I am Ferio, also known as the Ferryman. Please to meet with all of you, Soul Reapers."

For Mayuri to say this part next...

"Ah, I've heard about you, Master Liberian, the know it all to make magic to aid the Belmont and friends centuries ago to stop the Dracula wars, the last survival during those times. Oh, yes, quite amazing stories it was to hear. My, my..." he said. "And a Ferryman who gives travelers a ride from the underworld of its waters, how odd to have these two are working together."

He makes a good point, but Ferio was different from any other Ferrymen out there. Once the two elderly but powerful men introduce themselves, Yamamoto had to ask them something on what went down back at the village. George tells them that Dracula, Deku, Death, Shaft, Wicked, other monsters, and vampire invaded the Belmont Village to hurt the others to imprison them in a crystal all over Japan like Team Ichigo, only for Master Keigo Shu was killed to help Uryu, Hayame, George himself, Ferio, and Yoruichi escaped with their imprison friends to still be alive to get to the Soul Society. For George to use some spell to keep the rest of them safe, Ferio to row the boat out, and Yoruichi uses her skills to open the gates with her remaining powers. Hard to believe on what has happened for all of them to be free somehow...Ferio then explains on how they can fix it 'to make the long story short' – combining his water magic and George's other spells he has and studied from his book which can slowly melt the crystals to free Ichigo and everyone else to take time to do, a type of heated liquid type of melted spell of some kind for Retsu has heard of this skills from long ago.

"Oh, yes..." she said. "I've heard of this skill. It's a powerful and safe process to free them all. I think you two fine gentlemen can do it."

The others were impress that with Ferio and George's combined magic can get it done 'for Sonia to know that can happen to have some hope left'. This was good. For Sajin was amazed to hear about that part to be done.

"Hmmm...seems possible for us to be ready for Dracula's strike soon in our world. So who knows what will happen if we don't act now."

"If these know that it'll work, then it will. I know it..." said Sonia.

Strong words for Sonia to know that her friends and Maria will come back to fight together once again.

"Sonia Dear." surprised Yamamoto to move on to something else next. "Regardless of my niece's conditions to find a cure for the curse, get to it soon, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri will get to it for him to discover something within Sonia's blood.

"I will do so, I'm getting close. You'll soon see too, Niece Belmont. I may have discover something great."

"If you say so..." Sonia understood Mayuri's words there. "(Glad to have some process to turn out well for me so far. And did he just say that he just discover something great? Whatever that is, I hope it'll help us in any way. I'll take anything to use on the journey that I've been through so far! So, why not?)"

Yamamoto had more to say on the next term from the event to the meeting itself...

"If anything else for Dracula to attack back at the World of the Living to cover the sun in darkness, we must act now. He will invade in the Soul Society next. While the Master Liberian and Ferryman work on freeing Ichigo, Urahara, Tessai, and the others to freeing them, we must be on high alert from anymore vampires, Dracula, Alucard, and other demons who intrude in our home. Lives are in grave danger! All Soul Reapers must use their fond powers of this Belmont abilities to make yourselves stronger; and more to try awakening theirs with Sonia Dear's skills to lend you all a hand. So, don't be reckless with it!"

The others get it loud an clear coming from Yamamoto himself to be serious and scary from the sound and looks from this old man.

"Uncle Moto..." surprised Sonia. "Lighten up, please..."

"Just as long as I can still fight with those things, why the hell not?" said Kenpachi to look happy to fight them real soon.

Even for Soi Fon to keep on fighting for her squad, friends, Sonia, and Yoruichi.

"Sonia, please answer me this question...Who was the one who try to kill Lady Yoruichi?"

Sonia knew how Soi Fon felt to answer back right away since she looked at Ferio and George to feel out the same aurora of dark energy from anywhere to be on Dracula's side.

"(Ah, man...Facing off against Death soon won't be so easy to defeat this time, I'm sure of it.)" she sighs to tell Soi Fon. "If you really want to know, it's Dracula's top henchmen on his team to show up all the time to be an outcast. Death himself, the Grim Reaper, opposite to you Soul Reaper guys."

"She's right." both George and Ferio said at the same time.

Hearing the name Death for Soi Fon has learn lots of stories about the outcast of Soul Reapers who has been banned from the Soul Society long ago for aiding Dracula since the beginning of time. You know...selling his soul to become the Grim Reaper to turn against humanity because of it? For Soi Fon, she knew right away on who she needed to kill with her own two hands and one Zanpakto of hers, Suzumebachi. Note to self: don't get on her bad side, ever!

"Death...!" moving her weapon really fast and kicking in anger to release her rage. "I see. Thank you, Sonia, we will win this war. For all of us, your friends, and for Lady Yoruichi. She will make a full recovery. When the times right for us to fight against Dracula's monsters, I will take on Death to rip the skull out of his body, and crush it with my foot!" Soi Fon calms herself after that. "Forgive me, Head Captain Yamamoto, Sonia, and the rest of you. But you all see what I must do...Death is mine to kill with my Belmont powers to do so. (Get well soon, Lady Yoruichi, so we may fight together on the same side real soon.)"

Well, you heard the woman there for the others don't question Soi Fon on that part at all.

"Scary Lady..." Kiwi hides behind Sonia's back.

"Yes, but Captain Soi Fon really means well, Kiwi, you'll get use to her."

Since she and Sonia were friends.

"Really she is... (Just don't piss this woman off.)" Sonia kept to herself.

Moving on to the next subject for Yamamoto to say next to everyone else.

"Anyways...! Captain Soi Fon, if Death does appear, have someone help you out. Never go in battle alone again the Grim Reaper. But revenge to someone you truly care about, I understand how much it hurts. Believe me." he said. "As the Shiba family and the Gate Keeper Jidanbo will also be aiding the rest in battle, so will the two of you, Ferryman and Master Liberian once you've freed everyone else first. Yoruichi Shihoin, the same with the two Ryokas of the Quincy and the harpy girl will also join once they make a full recovery. I'm sure they're getting the same news as well with the other lieutenant members right about now in their meeting like we're having. As for all of you, fight together if you must and fight back if you do have the Belmont powers, use them well as I said before; and let's not forget about Sonia Dear's curse of Dracula to be free and protecting her from that monster at all times, is that clear. Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squad, raise your voices to protect Sonia Dear as well do the same as her uncle." he speaks up louder. "Sound off!"

For the other captains say it to swear on their lives to protect Sonia at all times – as well as the other four Momo, Kiwi, Ferio, and George to do the same by Sonia's side 'and for her to fight back to give it her all'.

"I shall fight for Sonia who respects Lady Yoruichi as I do too!" said Soi Fon.

"I shall do the same thing." Retsu said.

"And so will I." and Byakuya.

"Me too." Sajin joins in.

"Count me in as well." same with Shunsui.

"I will since she's a good friend to Momo." Hitsugaya speaks up.

"For her, yes. And for me to still kick some demon ass!" said the happy Kenpachi.

"I do owe Niece Belmont a lot for being such a good experiment to aid and for saving my life." said Mayuri to love his work.

"I'll do anything for the woman that I love. (Sonia...)" Ukitake said to soon tell Yamamoto about their relationship soon.

Kiwi flies around the room to prove that he can do anything as well for his new friends.

"Kiwi will do anything for Sonia." he said. "Me in! Me in to fight!"

Sonia holds Kiwi in her arms to see that he was being serious about this whole thing.

"(Kiwi!)" she hugs her Zanpakto spirit. "Oh, you. Thanks for always being there for me, even if you're the good side of Eichikiba."

"Welcome!"

For Momo to stand by her best friend side to do the same thing to join in battle without running away, getting killed, or become a victim anymore.

"I too will fight for Ms. Sonia." she said. "She's my best friend in the whole world to set me free. As well as Toshiro, Rangiku, Izuru, Renji, Rukia, and everyone else I know and care about. So, I will continue to fight on as a Soul Reaper! (And that's goodbye to you for good until I face you again in battle, Captain Aizen.)"

Sonia smiled for Kiwi to be happy to hear that Momo was back to her normal self once again, even for Hitsugaya to smile quietly.

"Yeah!"

"Good to know, Momo, thanks." Sonia smiled.

"Yes, not bad Momo. (I will still protect you...)" Hitsugaya still loves Momo no matter what.

And last as Ferio and George both looked at each other the outcome to soon happen to be ready for Dracula's counter attack to not let that happen again in the future. But rather be ready for anything to fight back if it does. You know? For them to say this next part together as the Master Liberian and Ferryman had Team Ichigo and friends who needs saving first to get to it right away with their magic to take affect against Shaft's to fade away for good.

"In that case let's get to work, Ferio. Brighten!" George starts it up. "If you all excuse us, we need a better room to do this in. Sonia, be strong for we will get everyone back to fight for this spell also heals them too."

For Ferio to join in as well with George to mix his spell with the water one of his, it begins.

"But we promise to everyone else and to you, Sonia, we shall defeat Dracula and his wick ways for good to restore light again in the World of the Living to save the many lives. And those who become vampires." he said to leave the room with George. "Now then, we'll be off. Good luck to you all. No need to worry about us for we live to do things such as this."

And off they go, for the other guards of Soul Reapers take both George and Ferio somewhere with more room to use the spell on the crystals to begins – with a long process to not rest until it has been done. To free Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime 'with her Six Six Princess friends', Chad, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Maria, and Howey. I hope they'll do well in their team work. Sonia prays to hope for the best for the men who have been around for a long time now.

"(Good luck to you both, and thank you.)"

For them to leave for the meeting to go on, Sonia was in good hands...During the meeting with the captains, how was the other meeting the the lieutenants, with Uryu, Hayame, Kuukaku, Ganju, Jidanbo, and Ganju's gang are doing? Let's find out.

Lieutenants' Meeting:

From Uryu and Hayame to be with the other lieutenant Soul Reapers in the other room to have the meeting, Kuukaku speaks up for Ganju, Ko, Shiro, Bonnie, the other wild pigs, Ishino, Kenji, Sadatomo, Taichi, and Jidanbo 'who was outside to watch and hear from the window' for they were listening in on the upcoming battle. Lots to talk about.

"Alright! Listen up, you maggots!" she said. "Its time we get down to business since we want to be part of the battle against the Prince of Darkness, Count Dracula." Kuukaku turns to Jidanbo to see how he was holding up. "How's goes it with you, big guy? You can hear us from outside?"

He puts his thumb up to let Kuukaku know that he was doing well while still on guard duty.

"I can see and hear loud and clear from outside, Kuukaku. There's nothing to worry about."

"Ah, Sis...?" Ganju was lost. "Since when were you in charge of this type of meeting in the Seireitei?"

Oh, boy...Ganju shouldn't said that to his older sister to grab hold of the big guy by the neck for being questioned.

"Boss!" horrified the four members.

"Now that's Ms. Kuukaku for you!" both Ko and Shiro said together.

The others stayed out of this to watch the whole thing pass.

"Hey, Ganju! What was that? You dare question your sister who's trying to prepare for battle or what? How dare you?!"

"Ah! Sis, stop! You're killing me!"

The Shiba family, ladies and gentlemen. If only Kaien could see them now years later if he was still alive today.

"Death is too good for you to learn a painful lesson, Ganju! Now you listen up. Besides Jidanbo aiding us to fight against Dracula, the vampires, and demons to come in our world, you and your friends need to do the same thing. And what better way than here it from a Shiba family who had a brother who became a Soul Reaper back then, huh? And I'm in it too whether you like it or not. So do as I say!"

"Okay! You win!" he said in pain to use his hands to tap on ground to give up. "I give, and you win! Lead us, don't kill us!"

And point taken...

"That was..." Uryu was left speechless.

This almost made Kuukaku mad again to turn to Uryu and Hayame next.

"Excuse me, Quincy boy? Do you have anything to say too?" she asked.

With Uryu a bit confused to get nervous from saying anything, Hayame steps in to talk some sense in to Kuukaku in a normal confrontation to try to calm this woman down after what she try to do to her little brother.

"Wait! Wait, Kuukaku!" she stops her. "Kuukaku Shiba is your name, correct? Sorry, Uryu was surprise on how strong you've gotten and for the Head Captain himself to allow you to help us out in this upcoming battle. Even for your brother Ganju."

Good things the others told Hayame on who was who 'for Renji and Rukia did the rest as well' to learn all about them. And for Hayame's words, Kuukaku laughs to not hurt Uryu to pat Hayame on the back to like his new girlfriend.

"Ha...ha! Ha! Well, now. Hayame Yoko, correct?" Kuukaku shakes hands with the two. "Uryu, you got a nice girlfriend. I already like her. I can't wait to see Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia tell me all about their story on what they've went thought so far. I hope that I get a chance myself with one of the demons soon enough. Isn't that right, Ganju?" she kicks her brother to wake him up. "Hey! Ganju, you better not be dead, I'm the only one who can do it!"

Nope, he was still kicking.

"No! I'm up! And yeah, Uryu's smart...And a nice girlfriend. I'm kind of jealous."

Looks like everyone was on broad to agree upon one another and to have the family of the Shibas who are helping them out on this one like from rescuing Rukia and the Bounts that were stopped.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks." he tells Hayame. "These guys maybe too much, but they're good people, Hayame, don't mind them."

"I won't." Hayame laughs. "I think I find them both funny in a good way. Nice to meet you both, Ganju and Kuukaku. Rukia told me how awesome your brother Kaien Shiba was. Amazing..."

She nodded a yes on that to make Ganju smile too.

"Well, you know...us Shiba family are well known." he said.

"We also make sand and fireworks happen as well. So we do kick ass." said Kuukaku to get back to business now. "Time to get down to the real business here, losers and weidos. For us to stop Count Dracula and his monsters before he turns us to vampires, turn the entire Soul Society into darkness, and not to mention try to protect Sonia Yamamoto Belmont from becoming his mess up bride. Also to get rid of the curse at once. While two magical elderly men save Ichigo and the others form their stone spell, we got ourselves powers to use and stopping any other goons of Dracula to take people's lives. You know, souls and blood...all that crap. And we me around, my stupid little brother, his friends, my two helpers Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, and Jidanbo Ikkanzaka will also be joining us. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Ganju had something to say to the other Soul Reapers as well.

"What she said!" he had something else to say next. "Some of us will aid on others who are hurt, some of us will fight back, and all of us will try unleashing the Belmont powers that we can use against Dracula and his goons. And its not me and my gang to be back up and Jidanbo to take out the bigger enemies, we must be strong to know what and who we're fighting for. Our lives to the whole universe needs to be saved to get Ichigo and the others back. Like Yoruichi, Uryu, and Hayame are still kicking to join in battle as well; so until then we need to up our gang and keep on defending ourselves against those freaks!"

As Yoruichi was recovering well to make it through 'which was good news', Uryu and Hayame look at each other to agree on what they had to do as a team.

"(Not a bad speech there, Ganju, glad to have you fighting with us and your sister.)" said Uryu to say something to everyone else next. "That's why we have to protect our friend Sonia until she gets cured to become a Soul Reaper to fight back. The way she saved Richard Belmont, we have to do the same for her, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and the others. All of it. And with these powers, we need to make this battle count."

Hayame speaks up too while holding her Uryu.

"And we will too. From going through so much to training hard, we cannot give up. Not even once against those things! Any help we can get from at all, then we all can stop this nightmare to finally ending this curse for good. For some of us to heal, we will be ready to fight again, as well as Ichigo and everyone else too once George and Ferio frees them from Shaft's spell. So, if you guys are ready to fight, then so are we. Once my leg heals up first. Its getting there."

And for that, Kuukaku smiles to show and to prove to everyone else that they can do it like the others who have been getting the Belmont powers so far.

"Alrighty then. You guys heard the Quincy boy and his girlfriend, we have to fight back to get the Belmont powers from Sonia, save her, stop this curse, Dracula, and protect this and the other worlds. Even the World of the Living. Do I make my self clear?!" she said.

For Kuukaku to say that, so did Ganju.

"You heard my sister, she means well. For we all want to power somehow and we will get it to fight back." said Ganju. "So, are you lieutenant Soul Reapers with us or not?"

From the other Soul Reaper lieutenants were in as well: from Chojiro, Omaeda, Izuru, Isane, Hanataro, Iemura, Iba, Nanao, Hisagi, Rangiku 'for her to tell Momo about this too like she will with the captain as well later', Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Ukitake were all in.

"I'm in."

"So am I!"

"Same here."

"I'll fight."

"I'll heal all of you as much as possible."

"Me too."

"I will fight for all of you guys with my new powers."

"I'll do all that I can to help."

"Anything to stop monsters like Dracula's."

"No one's invading our world in darkness."

"Fight! Fight on!"

"It'll be greater to get even stronger."

"That and go out all beautiful-like."

"Lady Sonia will be cure soon enough."

"For all of us as Soul Reapers!"

"We are ready for anything!"

Looks like besides Yoruichi, Urahara, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Kuukaku, Jidanbo, Ganju, Ayame 'for them to give them items and such to hear the whole meeting to be going on'; Yamamoto, Chojiro, Isane, Hanataro, Iemura, Hisagi, Kiyone, Sentaro, Richard, Ferryman, Ukitake, and Master Liberian 'and maybe Alucard' are the only ones left who haven't unlock their Belmont powers yet to be the next ones in doing so. Some how...And with that, as Uryu and Hayame will get treated a bit with Ayame's help and other members from Squad Four, everything was all set to go. For the captains' and lieutenants' meeting to come to a close – as both Yamamoto and Kuukaku says this to the others.

"In any case...lets be on high alter until the event happens." said Yamamoto. "Protect Sonia Dear, become stronger with the Belmont powers if you haven't unlock them or you have, stop Dracula, end the curse, restore the World of the Living, stop the monsters, vampires, await for the others to get better, with Ichigo, and prepare on what's to come real soon."

For the Head Captain himself to say that, so did Kuukaku Shiba says the same thing.

"Uryu. Hayame. Do what needs to be done to get better, the same with Ichigo one him and the others get out of the Shaft's magic for the two old men to do so." she said to everyone else. "My brother, his gang, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, Jidanbo, and myself will help you train at all times and back you up as well. For the curse of Dracula will be stopped! I don't know how yes or what it is, but whatever that is, then it'll be useful to use. Make it count.

And then they say it together to ending the meeting...

"So with that, the meeting is now adjourned. Good luck to you all."

For the captains' and lieutenants' meeting is done 'for the time being'...As Momo tells the others on what she heard about today, same with Rangiku with the others on what's what. And for Sonia to feel like herself still from the curse to not affect her 'thanks to Mayuri's item as well', she was a strong person to still fight back. For Ayame to hear about what has happened from the mess to go down back in the World of the Living, she needed to do all that she needed to do for Byakuya and the others 'like Sonia' to fight back.

"(Right...Uryu, Hayame, Richard, and Yoruichi needs my help. Once they're better, I'll make anything to aid the others. All of this for the nightmare to end. And for Sonia to be cruse free from this Dracula monster.)" she said.

She was strong, as Alucard had to do something on whatever he was doing to join his father's side and the same with Rosa to go back to see Sonia in the Soul Society again. Leaving George and Ferio to get to work to free the others from Shaft's spell. From Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Kon, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Maria, and Howey to soon get set free. One who lived on forever to know a lot about his enemy Dracula; and Ferio to lets people ride on his boat to travel them from the other side of the waters to continue with his job with the nightmare to continue on every centuries for Dracula to come back. Only for this year will finally be his last.

"Ferio, between you and I working on this...you know that we can't stop until they're freed." said George. "The only thing I want done besides the darkness to fade, vampires to be stopped, and the people to be free. I also want to see Dracula defeated."

Ferio agrees with his old friend.

"And you think Ichigo and Sonia can do that once each of them are better and ready to fight?" he asked.

What other choice was there since the spell to cast has to be done? And it will.

"I know that they can stop Dracula somehow. They're our last hope left."

"Then let's make sure that Ichigo and the rest are set free."

As the two magic elderly men kept on going, it would seem that everything will happen little by little. As Dracula will make another move soon enough to keep his eye on the Soul Society while seeing that his new world back in the World of the Living 'through his crystal ball' for he was enjoying the show of his. With himself, Deku, Death, Shaft, and Chainsaw Killer were the only ones left to fight 'same with Alucard', Dracula also has a few more monsters to use with his army of vampires to join in as well. Not good at all...Later that night back at the Soul Society, Sonia senses Rosa to be nearby the area again to follow her; for she leaves the area of Squad Thirteen for now to follow her mysterious friend throughout the Sereitei area at night time.

"(Its Rosa again.)" she continues to follow the path to see her down the main gates. "Hey, Rosa, is that you? You heard what has happened to the others, correct? That means you can help us and then I'll learn more about you, right? We're stuck."

"Sonia..." Rosa was happy to see Sonia was still herself to stop as she was stopped by someone. "I'm afraid that part will have to wait for now. We have company."

For her to say something like that, someone had his or her Zanpakto pointed out at Rose form behind for Sonia to see...it was her uncle Yamamoto to make a scene to know who the woman in a red dress was to finally be relieved.

"Not so fast, Rosa Yamamoto. My sister-in law."

Sister-in law...? Sonia was lost.

"Wait! Uncle Moto, what are you doing to Rosa? She saved me. Don't kill her." Sonia begged of her uncle.

"Sorry, Sonia Dear, but I have my reasons why I fear of Rosa to stopping her after she has done to my older brother centuries ago." he said. "Do not move any closer to my niece."

For Rosa knew that she was going to get caught by the likes of him soon enough, she puts her hands up to say something shocking for Sonia to learn about her mysterious friend of a female vampire.

"Its been a long time hasn't it, Genryusai?" Rosa says something to Sonia next. "Sonia, its fine. I devered nothing more than getting what's coming to me...I am after all your long loss mother. Rosa Yamamoto. And since I'm a vampire to begin with a half human to fall for Soul Reaper, you are not only a human and a Soul Reaper..." she says the net part to daughter. "You are also a vampire. Yamamoto knew all along on who I was, and so did your own father too."

No way...! Well, that's something we all didn't see coming at all, huh? And how does Sonia feel about all of this?

"(No way...! Rosa who's the victim of Dracula is also my mother to be half human, Soul Reaper, and vampire too? Me?)" she had to ask her uncle about it. "Uncle Moto, is what Rosa saying all true?" Sonia questions Yamamoto again. "Answer me!"

"I'm afraid it is, Sonia Dear. That's why I want to curse to be gone before it turns you into a full flesh vampire of evil by Dracula's curse. Your mother left the Soul Society to let my brother die because of the Bount event. And for that she must die-!"

Before the Head Captain could strike at Rosa...

"Wait!" Sonia stops her uncle in time. "Uncle Moto, don't. I want to hear the whole story for myself. Don't kill her."

For Yamamoto wouldn't listen to anyone else to carry out with the job right away, but for Sonia as his only niece was a different story. And he does lower his weapon for he doesn't want to make her cry.

"Very well, Sonia Dear, I won't kill your mother. But that doesn't mean she won't be left off easily, punishment will happen to bring her justice. But for now, Rosa, start talking. I wish to know the rest as well." he said. "Tell us everything."

"Thank you, Uncle Moto." she said to turn to Rosa. "Listen, Rosa, if you're my mother and I'm half a vampire, then tell us everythng on what really happened. You really didn't work for Dracula to cause the Bount project and Dracula's rebirth to cause my Father to die, did you? (Please tell us the truth.)"

As Kiwi was flying above the two Soul Reapers to hear and see what was happening for Rosa to be have to tell them all about it now. For the next one will tell everything about the Yamamoto's past, the Bount project, Draula, Rao Tao, Inkia, Rosa herself, and everything else? Is Rosa really an enemy to Dracula to help out Sonia a lot and her real mother? Or does she work for him to have an awful reason why she left her husabnd to die? We'll know all about it soon enough.


	46. The Yamamoto's Family Secret

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

What are Bounts? Remembers that from the last saga...Let's put the stories together to make it short of the details before we hear Rosa's story on what really happen to her for Yamamoto and Sonia wanted to learn all about it. Even for Kiwi too. Anyways...

Bounts:

Bounts are spiritually aware beings that were artificially created due an experimental accident that occurred in the Soul Society. Scientists, including Ran'Tao and her team were trying to investigate a way to achieve eternal life and decided to create artificial Souls in order to do so. Due to the questionable ethics in using Human Souls, the scientists used their own Souls and those of fellow Shinigami as a base in order to create these artificial beings. However, during the experiment, there was an accident that caused an explosion and traces of the experiment were flung far and wide. The remnants of these artificial Souls combined with Human Souls that were in the process of being reborn into the World of the Living and when these beings were born, the Bounts were brought into existence.

Bounts are beings that were born of Humans but due to their creation, have special powers that ensure they experience lives quite different to their peers around them. Due to originating as experiments involving Shinigami Souls, the Bounts have many abilities that other Humans around them do not.

Soul Absorption: A basic ability of the Bounts is that they are able to absorb or consume the Souls of other beings around them. They usually live by a rule of only absorbing Souls of deceased Humans but they can also absorb the Souls of living Humans which provides them even greater strength as well.

Immortality: As long as a Bount is able to consume Souls, they can use them to extend their lives and effectively live forever.

Empowerment: By consuming the Soul of a living Human, Bounts gain a massive boost in strength that further enhances their unique abilities.

Humans often created myths about "Vampires" often mistaking the Bounts for them.

Throughout history, the attacks of Bounts on Humans, and their ability to stay young forever has led to myths being created about them. A common myth that is often attributed to them is the tale of "Vampires" that has resulted from the presence of these supernatural beings among Human society. Bounts were often persecuted by the people around them when they noticed they were not aging and thus they sought to access Soul Society as they felt it was their true home. This led to conflict with the Quincy and many Bounts were eliminated with the help of Shinigami that were sent to take advantage of the situation. In the present day, due to previous genocides and their inability to procreate has led to Bount numbers being greatly reduced until only a small tribe remained.

History:

Centuries before Ichigo Kurosaki was born, an organization of scientists that prelude the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, was working on an experiment to try and achieve immortality. The leader of this group was Ran'Tao. They were using the slow-aging souls of Shinigami as a base for these experiments and encompassing them with Human Souls in an attempt to succeed in their objective. They created a base of artificial souls and were experimenting on these with power generated by the Jōkaishō however, one of these exploded causing massive devastation, destroying a tenth of the Seireitei. As a result of the explosion, the artificial souls were dispersed and affected the Souls that were in the process of being reborn into the World of the Living.

The Souls that were affected were thus born as into the Human world as Humans with very special abilities These were the Bounts and some of them were almost clones of the Shinigami whose Souls were partially used as the base in the experiments, like Yoshino Sōma was the counterpart of Ran'Tao herself. The Bounts tried to live among the Humans in the World of the Living but this didn't last long due to persecution resulting from the fear of their powers. When people began to realize that the Bounts did not age, they would persecute them, like Yoshino was hunted as a witch by residents of the village she grew up in.

The Seireitei heard reports of increased births of Humans with special abilities in the World of the Living. Shinigami like Ran'Tao were sent to investigate these reports and when she seen the Bounts suffer discrimination she felt guilty due to causing their predicament. She decided to help them and brought them together in hidden communities built into mountains so they could hide from those that hunted them. She did this hoping that the Seireitei would agree to help them although she was sure that it would take years to convince them to do so. She convinced the Bounts to stay together in the communities she created for them and gained their trust in her endeavor. The Bounts happily worked together to build a new home for themselves as they waited for protection from the Seireitei.

When Ran'Tao returned to the Seireitei, she was immediately summoned to by Central 46 in order to hear judgment on her previous experiments. Considering the Bounts to be abominations, Central 46 decided that they wanted to eliminate and bury all evidence of the experiments that Ran'Tao and her colleagues worked on and this included the Bounts. Stunned, Ran'Tao argued against this decision, that as their creators, they should be protecting the Bounts not abandoning them. Central 46 highlights that due to having powers, the Bounts may become a danger to the Souls in the World of the Living and it is their duty to protect the balance of those Souls and Ran'Tao realized that rather than just hide the existence of Bounts, they intended to exterminate them. To her further horror, she realized she had inadvertently made this job easier by gathering many of the Bounts together, in one place, making them an easier target.

Despite the ruling of Central 46, Ran'Tao felt she had a responsibility towards the Bounts and, without permission, returned to Human World in order to save them. At this point, the orders of Central 46 were already being carried out and her hideout was in the midst of being attacked by Shinigami. Many of the Bounts were cut down due to this surprise attack and by the time that Ran'Tao arrived, most had died or had fled. She managed to find one young Bount called Eugene Currier and fled from the Shinigami with him on her back. She gave him an amulet to help draw out the dormant powers within himself and sent him to flee with other survivors while she drew the attention of those pursuing them. Her Shinigami powers were sealed for this treachery and she was exiled as well but she worked secretly for years, in hops of one day helping the Bounts.

The Bounts that escaped from the genocide committed by the Shinigami wandered aimlessly with nowhere to call home, living like vagabonds. This life was dangerous for them as their Reiatsu would attract Hollows and they were frequently attacked as a result. It was during one such attack that Eugene's anger and panic caused Ran'Tao's amulet to activate, helping him to summon his Doll Messer and to merge with it at the same time. He fought alongside his fellow Bounts who had the ability to create the own Dolls naturally, defending his people from the Hollow attacks as he grew older. But a divide had happened between the Bounts and he began to be viewed with suspicion and fear by his fellow Bounts but he stayed with them regardless of this growing divide.

Finally, the majority of the Bounts decided to gain the help of the Quincy in order to gain access to the Soul Society. Most of them felt that remaining in the Human World was futile as they were a irregularity there and thus living in the Soul Society would be the best option for them. Others, like Eugene, opposed this decision, believing that they would become subservient to the Shinigami should they go to the Soul Society but they were overruled. The Bounts had the ability to use their seals and create Senkaimon that led to the Soul Society but they lacked the ability to manipulate Reishi and thus their portal would not convert their bodies into spirit particles upon entry. They needed the help of Quincy to do this and thus it was decided to seek out their aid.

The Quincy refused to help the Bounts and a conflict broke out as a result of their disagreements. They had many battles, that resulted in the loss of many Bounts. The Seireitei saw this conflict as an opportunity to finally destroy the Bounts once and for all. They joined the battle on the side of the Quincy and slaughtered many of the Bounts involved. Eugene was injured during this ad had to helplessly watch as his comrades were massacred in front of him. Eugene lamented the loss of the weak Bounts and then abandoned his idea of using his powers to create a paradise. He took the name Jin Kariya and decided to focus all his efforts on the idea of gathering all strong Bounts together and destroying the Soul Society for causing their creation and all the misery in their lives.

The first step in his plan was to help those Bounts who had not yet summoned a Doll. Due to their creation involving an accident with artificial souls based on Shinigami, all Bounts had abilities similar to Shinigami in that a Doll was a extension of their own powers, much like a Zanpakutō. Some Dolls could be summoned naturally, usually by older Bounts, but some required aid as in the case with Kariya who had originally used the amulet given to him by Ran'Tao to summon and merge with his Doll. Thus, Kariya knew there was a way to help Bounts summon their Dolls and he worked extensively with Ugaki in order to establish a sure way for Bounts to call forth their own Dolls. He used this method to sort the weak Bounts from the strong although he still felt sadness when some Bounts were destroyed after their Dolls deemed them to weak to be their master.

Despite his setbacks, Kariya managed to gather the remaining Bounts to him with the promise of power and strength. Those who followed him had managed to master and control their Dolls so had proven themselves able for the task at hand which was to invade the Soul Society and destroy it in revenge against those responsible for their centuries of suffering.

Powers & Abilities:

Due to their origins and their consumption of souls, Bounts of sufficient power were able to use a multitude of different special abilities that extended beyond their immortality. There were also drawbacks to consuming souls and it seemed to render them infertile as a species as only Yoshino was able to reproduce of all the Bounts. Additionally, consuming the soul of a living person, while greatly expanding their abilities, also had the side affect of aging them at higher rate. Still, many Bounts decided they could live with this drawback as the powers it granted them enabled them to complete their goals.

Bount Seals: These seals are called Hankyō Hyuraizā and often appear on items that empower the Bounts in various ways. The seals often appeared on items that contained a Bount's Doll in its sealed state. The seals can also be used in powerful spells that can complete a ritual or open doorways to the Soul Society. Jin Kariya made much use of this technique. His first one was the birth of the Bitto. The following Bount seals:

Zeige Dich, Noin Raven meaning Pursue the Plan, Noin Raven.

Zeige Dich!, German for Show yourself, is used by all the Bounts to summon their Doll from the object that the seal appears on. This seal resembles the Bount Crest.

Space Manipulation: The Bounts are able to manipulate space after they have sucked a number of souls. Jin Kariya was said to have long had this ability, while Gō Koga had recently gained the ability. The following Spacial Commands are:

Andere Welt anschliessende Port, tauch' dich sofort auf!, incorrect German meaning The portal which connects to another world, appear now!. This opens a Senkaimon.

Mache sogleich das Tor fuer unsere Bounto auf!, German phrase meaning Open at once the gate for our Bounts. This allows the Bounts' souls to pass through the Senkaimon. In order for the portal to open faster, it needs a Quincy arrow to be shot through the portal.

Dolls:

A Doll is a representation of the power within a Bount similar to how a Zanpakutō is the physical representation of the power within a Shinigami but with many differences. This is due to the original experiment, that resulted in the accident that caused the creation of Bounts, using Shinigami Souls as a base for creation of artificial Souls. Initially, the Doll is dormant inside the Bount and can only be summoned and then controlled when they are ready to wield the Dolls powers. Some Dolls were naturally manifested by their owners while others had to be summoned using either a special ritual or a special amulet designed by Ran'Tao. When not in use or in combat, each Doll is usually sealed within a specific object that is often unique to the individual wielding it. When a Bount calls upon its Doll to release its power, they use the phrase "Zeige Dich" which is a German phrase meaning "Show yourself" and then call out their respective Doll's name.

Each Doll is unique to its user and has its own unique seal depending on the Bount that wields it. Some Bounts, if powerful enough, have the ability to merge with their Dolls thus turning themselves into the seal for their Doll. Doing so, drastically changes the appearance of the Bount in question but also greatly enhances the ability of both the Bount and the Doll by creating a stronger being. While many Dolls are dormant in their sealed state, some are never fully sealed and their nature allows them to remain functional while not actively utilizing their special abilities in combat. Most Dolls act and attack independently of their Bount masters but some are quite versatile in that, despite being able to do this, they can morph themselves into weapons, and shields, that can be used by their masters in combat. Some Dolls exist as specialized weapons and must rely on their Bount counterpart in order to wield them in combat or initiate any special abilities that they may possess.

Bounts and their Dolls mostly have a relationship that is akin to masters and their slaves but the relationship is tenuous at best. If the Doll that has been summoned senses that its creator is not strong enough to wield its power then it will turn on the Bount and kill them. Also, if a Bount is severely injured or weakened, a Doll can turn on them and destroy both their masters and themselves during a battle. This is also true if the Doll is injured enough in battle as well, they can go berserk and attack their masters, killing both of them in the process. When the seal of the Doll is destroyed it can kill both the Doll and the Bount that controls it so in a sense, both Doll and Bount are reliant on one another. However, some Bounts and their Dolls have developed a deeper level of respect for each other than most and even when either party is injured greatly, will continue to fight on, together, despite their injuries, even if their seal is destroyed.

Bitto:

Jin Kariya and Ugaki were also able to create a unique form of Doll known as the Bitto. They are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bounts to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir (which takes the form of a red, blood-like liquid). After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. However, should the soul not be consumed, the liquid would turn rancid and become like poison. Kariya created the Bitto by sacrificing Yoshino Sōma, the only Bount capable of reproduction, in an elaborate ritual, producing a large swarm of them.

Members:

Count Dracula/Dracula Vlad Ţepeş – (His Doll - Wicked)

Jin Kariya - (His Doll - Messer)

Sawatari – (His Doll - Baura)

Yoshi – (Her Doll – Nieder)

Go Koga – (His Doll - Dalk)

Yoshino Sōma – (Her Doll – Gothe) - – She was a good Bount

Ugaki – (His Doll - Gesell)

Hō and Ban – (Their Doll - Guhl and Günther)

Mabashi – (His Doll - Ritz)

Ryō Utagawa – (His Doll - Fried)

Cain – (His Doll – Waineton) – An old one who made a mistake from long ago

Ex-Soul Reaper member from Squad 11 - Maki Ichinose [His Zanpakto - Shine Brightly! Nijigasumi (Rainbow Mist!)]

And that's it. Other than we learn about the old captain from Squad Nine Shinjero Inkia on his background story to bring back Dracula somehow, things is getting way out of hand...Its time we learn more about the last and first Bounts to be as Rosa was a witness for Sonia, Yamamoto, and Kiwi to hear on what happened during the time before this woman fell in love to start a family; and then when they thought Sonia was dead 'but really she wasn't' that cause Rosa to leave Yamamoto's older brother, three sons, and the Soul Society in the first place.

"Sonia!" Kiwi flies to Sonia arms.

"Kiwi." she wanted to hear some answers from her own mother. "Rosa, if you really are my mother, then tells us why you left Father, my brothers, and everyone else in the Soul Society. Please..."

For Sonia beg of her real mother to tell her everything, even for Yamamoto wanted to know more about it the most.

"If you wish for us to believe in you, Rosa, then you shall tell us your reasons why you left us. Or so help me, I won't hold back just because you're my sister-in law."

"Uncle Moto..." Sonia tells her uncle to stand down.

"I will not kill her yet, Sonia Dear." he said. "I'm only making a good point. A very good one at that."

Ah, okay...? I guess Yamamoto does have a good point 'even if he's not threatening someone with a sword near your neck type of point'. And with that, Rosa tells Sonia and Yamamoto of her story for us to finally know what happened to her before and afterwards. Also on why she was helping her daughter a lot.

"Very well, I will tell you everything on what happened. For his sake...Sonia, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me on what I'm about to tell you. I'm so sorry to leave you and your Father to end up dying because of me...If Dracula...!" she says that to her daughter and then to Yamamoto. "And you too, Genryusai, I don't care if you hate me forever, but I do have a very good reason why I ran away when I became a vampire from the very beginning before I had a family and a life once."

Tayla: And now it's time for me to step in to explain the story of Rosa the best I can make it out to be...Rosa was a lovely country girl to work on a farms to support her family from the late 1800's before the 1900's began; for she was a the most beautiful girl in the village for men were upset with her beauty of kindness, a hard working woman during the time, and so much to make plants for everyone else to keep them happy. She had many friends, but no man that she love to still care for all of them of course. That's when one year a deadly plague 'with no cure from back then' was taken affect throughout the village to kill everyone even for her family to be nothing to save them, Rosa would give anything to save them even offer her soul to the devil. Well, that didn't happen...but instead Death and Dracula made a deal with Rosa – become a vampire to join him to lift the plague in time to saving everyone; as she take the deal with her own blood she saves all of the villagers and her parents in the time the next day. However, at the coast of slowly becoming a vampire 'like Sonia was but much different'. Because of the price for saving everyone in the village, all of them and her own family sees Rosa as no longer human, but a vampire to try chasing her out of her own home without realizing it was really her. How sad...Feeling like she should take her life since she couldn't get out of Dracula's deal, she would rather run away from him to never finding her; for a Soul Reaper saves the girl from a Hollow to take her in at the Soul Society to have a brand new home 'since she has powers to see and hear spirits on the day she was born'. Yamamoto's older brother was head captain of Squad One falls in love with Rosa for them to start a new life together, get married, had kids of three boys and one girl, and keep the whole vampire of Rosa and still a human thing a secret for only her children, Yamamoto, and his brother know all about it, and no one else did. To have a good life over the years to go by quickly...Also, the whole Bount thing from Rao Tao and Inkia went down during the time to be top secret for word didn't get out so much just so you all know about that part. And from there as Sonia Yamamoto was getting older of soon becoming a Soul Reaper like her three elder brothers were, that's when it happen of the flood that took her away...Only to be transported into the World of the Living to start a new life and forgotten her memories due to her powers. Thought they've loss her forever, Rosa tried to do something to find Sonia with her powers...it gets worse when Death threatens her life 'by Dracula's orders after Inkia was sentence to death from his crimes', Rao was banned out of the Seireitei, the Bount project was destroyed 'or so they thought'. He wanted Rosa to come back to work for Dracula to soon be brought back to life, if not...let her husband suffer from a powerful pledge that he made to force Rosa to leave. For her boys to leave as Soul Reapers to worry about their sick father and their mother to be at her breaking point; she had no other choice to give something for Death's master to come back somehow; to make a run for it after that, but not without putting her own husband out of his misery – by drinking his blood to make it look like he has died in his sleep from the illness. Not becoming a vampire to have a strong will to know what Rosa was really doing, in the end to look at his wife to embrace with a hug and kiss, he was gone for good. Sad, huh? Leaving Rosa upset to mess with the plans of Dracula to be brought back to life for another century to pass 'which it did' only to leave some parts out to still staying as a vampire...she flees the Soul Society again to live on her own for years taking care of herself and villages to aid form time to time for a kind hearted person she is, and with luck to sense Sonia was alive to wait around seventeen to eighteen years later to return one day, somehow to train for the event one day when Dracula comes back, which she was right to predict it would happen soon enough. While Rosa was training to control her vampire curse to its powers for good to have some human from within her, Yamamoto wanted to find her to be question to alert the Soul Reapers to keep an eye on her if that day ever happen. So he doesn't want her kill or arrested, he just wanted answers to help out Rosa 'for his brother's sake'. Who knew...I guess he just angry to have Rosa leave without an answer. And from then on for Rosa to feel out on what Dracula's been doing since he was brought back again to see that Sonia become a Belmont to come back home and re-awaken her Zanpakto and such whole fighting off the curse with a strong will, sadly it wasn't strong enough to save Rosa's humanity to lose it more since she thought she loss her daughter, and in the end she didn't. Only to aid her a lot more to seeing her a lot until the time was right to tell her everything, and that time was right now...And that's it.

Now back to our story...With Rosa told Yamamoto, Sonia, and Kiwi on everything that I've described from her words on what really happened, they understand it now. All of it. Sad as it was to finally be told to see that Rosa was against Dracula to left curse through the rest of her life to still be alive today. That is very sad. With Kiwi left crying with tears coming out of his big two eyes to show emotion than his true form does of Eichikiba, Sonia believes in every word from Rosa to prove that that was her mother, her real one.

"Rosa...I mean, Mom, is that all true?" she asked. "(Then that means...)" Sonia felt something familiar to have a rose crest on her hand like Rosa to have one on her neck down from her bite mark. "That rose crest on your neck, its a symbol of the Yamamoto royal family to have to those who are born in it, or..."

Sonia saying that part, Rosa says the rest on the other thing when someone falls in love with a member of the Yamamoto family.

"For someone to have it when they get married to one, just like I did. As you can plainly see..." Rosa shows Sonia her rose crest too. "You are my only daughter in the family, and I am your only mother who still loves you. Me."

It was there for Sonia to remember everything back from her past: herself when she was young before becoming a Belmont, her mother, brothers, father, uncle, other things that happened before she loss her memories...everything to make her cry in a good way to for a mother and daughter to hug for them to both be crying. Rosa and Sonia make this family moment count.

"(I remember...I remember everything...)" Sonia hugs Rosa. "Oh, Mom!"

Sweet and touching, wouldn't you say? A mother and daughter bounding for them to reunite at long last for a hug and knowing the whole truth now. For Yamamoto to see that his sister-in-law Rosa was telling the truth for Sonia to believe in every word to not blame the woman at first to now know about everything. The truth that Dracula has done the whole mess from the very beginning.

"So, that's why you never came back...Damn that Count Dracula...! If it wasn't for him, none of this entire mess wouldn't be happening in the first place! If only I would've stopped him."

"Uncle Moto, its alright." said Sonia. "Look, we heard from Rosa...Sorry, I mean my Mom to learn the whole truth. None of us didn't know about it, but now we do. And with her help, we can still win this war yet."

Now he knows to take back everything he said about Rosa to try to apologizing to the sad victim of Dracula next after sighing.

"I see that I may have mistaken from misjudging you, Rosa, and I should've thought better. But I didn't. Hearing her side of the story, I now know the truth." he walks over to Rosa to be forgiven. "Rosa, will you ever forgive me?"

Seeing that Yamamoto didn't mean no harm to protect Sonia to forgive the man on that part for Rosa to reach her hand out to the Head Captain himself.

"Well, if you say so, Genryusai, however..." she then pulls out her sword to point it next to Yamamoto to catch him off guard. "Prove to me that you mean it."

Now she's turning against Yamamoto? What was going on? Leaving Sonia to be confused from seeing this part happening, she tries talking to her mother to stop her 'thinking that she was being controlled by Dracula'.

"Mom? (What's she doing?)"

I think she was being serious right now, and not because of Rosa was being controlled by Dracula at all. Nope, it was far from it. It was like she wants to put Yamamoto to the test.

"I'm sorry, Sonia, but I have a reason that I must fight with my brother-in-law. And no, I've fought off Dracula's curse but to become a full flesh vampire only. I must prove in combat that I can be more than a trouble since I was a victim of Dracula's for you to understand. And I will take you on, Genryusai, so take out your Zanpakto and fight me."

"But you'll end up getting killed...both of you!" she said to Rosa to then trying to talk to her uncle. "Uncle Moto, stop her-!" but Sonia sees that Yamamoto was going to fight after all. "(He's really going to do this.)"

And not just because of Rosa looking like a bad guy, nope. At least Yamamoto wasn't as dumb as he looks so old from the leader of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad...for he knew that combat would be the best choice to prove on who was right and wrong in a sword to sword battle.

"Sonia Dear, its alright. I know what Rosa wants. In order to prove if someone's telling the truth, only by fighting will show them the whole thing than just words." he said. "I have to do this."

"Then I'm going to help you fight too, Uncle Moto." Sonia joins in to aid her uncle. "Mom, I'm sorry about this, but I want to prove to you that I can fight this curse. I did and I won't let it get out ever again after what Dracula has done for to my friends. Please..."

Looks like Sonia was in to aid Yamamoto for he allows it.

"Very well, Sonia Dear. Then prove to me on the training that you've done from becoming a Soul Reaper. Don't hold anything back just because she's your only mother."

Seems like Sonia knows about that part to give it her all for she and Yamamoto were ready to fight. First Rosa takes her Zanpakto out to be strong since it was only in Shikai form since she's still a Soul Reaper and a human who has become a vampire.

"(Sonia, you've grown. Good.) Very well, you two. Come at me and give it your all. For one wrong move, then I might end up killing you two. Think of me as one of Dracula's servant. Give it your all. Sonia. Genryusai. I want to see what you two have got." she releases her Zanpakto. "Slash and Hack into Pieces! Ketsueki (Blood!)"

In combat, Rosa wields a rapier, which she will use to occasionally attempt to slice her opponent. She also has a variety of demonic related abilities, such as mid air hovering and summoning fire roses. She can also create a small shock wave centered around herself, which expands outwards. If caught unprepared, Rosa can easily overwhelm an opponent. Recently vampirized woman with a death wish. She can spit fireballs, hurl thorns and cause sonic explosions; if the hero is far away, she'll use her sword for a spinning slash. Kind of cool that I cam up with that Zanpakto thing name and such, what did you guys think? For Rosa can create flowers like roses, fireball attacks, thorns that explodes, and her sword to make blood come out very deadly-like. And next was Sonia and Yamamoto's turn to release their Zanpakto.

"Show Them No Mercy! Eichikiba!"

And its Yamamoto's turn to release his.

"All Things of this World, Turn to Ashes! Ryujin Jakka (Flowing Blade Young Flame)!" he was all fired up to be ready to go all out. "Come, Sonia Dear. Lets show Rosa what we both got in a family battle."

By the way, here's details about Yamamoto's Zanpakto on what it does: Yamamoto's Zanpakutō is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and has greater offensive power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great, even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it, even in its sealed form. After Yamamoto was killed, Ryūjin Jakka, now scorched and shattered, was returned to the 1st Division barracks. That sounds hot to really get burn from it, ouch. Anyways, time for the Yamamoto family to give it their all – Rosa vs. Sonia and Yamamoto.

"Good, now put your backs to withstand my attacks. Here I come!" she charges at the two.

No holding anything back, huh? Here we go! A daughter and uncle battle against the mother of Sonia's and wife of the late Yamamoto's older brother starts right now. From swinging her sword to send out powerful water-like blood to try trapping or blinding the two as Yamamoto almost gets stuck, for Sonia to use her chains to free her uncle in time to cut the rest down in seconds; but with incoming thorns for Yamamoto to burn them in time before it exploded to save his niece next, but not a lot of fireballs to avoid as Sonia does the same to blow them away by using her fan really fast to create powerful dust of wind. It did put them out, only to have Sonia to get distracted form lots of blood to move like some type of liquid, in a freaky way. Trapping her and blinding Yamamoto for her to use her powers of a vampire to strike back at them as Kiwi cheers them on to win this, even though Rosa was on their side. But still, they can't lose...

"Go, Sonia! Me know you can win with uncle! Fight mother!" he said to move around in the air. "Go! Go! Win! Win-! AAAH!" Kiwi freaks out to almost getting hit by a thorn bomb to move away in time. "Too close for Kiwi...Now win, Sonia! Win for Kiwi!"

From fire against other fire and ying and yang 'light and darkness mix in to one' for Sonia and Yamamoto don't hold anything back against Rosa. From sword clashing, power, fighting for the uncle and niece don't hold anything back against the mother of the Yamamoto family from her curse as a vampire to be that powerful. From bomb throwing to fire power to be too much for Yamamoto to almost lose it, only for Sonia's powers from half dark and light 'for Kiwi to witness everything with his own eyes' that this fight will not end – at least to be prove a lesson on who to trust or not to trust. Soon enough – Ukitake sense something for him to rush to Sonia's side right away. Shunsui, Nanao, Momo, Kiyone, and Sentaro follow him to know that something was going on with Sonia to feel her out.

"Jushiro, hey. What's the rush?" Shunsui asks his friend.

"Captain?" confused both Sentaro and Kiyone.

The others catch up with their speed to see what was on Ukitake's mind.

"If you wish to join with me, Shunsui, then you may. And everyone else in fact." he explains. "Something's going on with Yamamoto Sensei and Sonia to be fighting with someone."

"What do you mean?" ask Nanao.

"They're both fighting with a vampire."

Once Ukitake said that part, they all knew that they had to hurry right away for the other five to join with Ukitake. Even for Momo to join with them to worry about her best friend the most like Ukitake was with the love of his life.

"(Wait...Ms. Sonia's fighting with another vampire?)" she felt worried.

With the six rushing over...Kiwi hopes for his friend Sonia to win against her own mother Rosa to seem to have the upper hand from her skills to absorb all the fire from Yamamoto's Zanpakto to trapping him to destroying it in time from Sonia's Zanpakto to finish the job. As well as combining with her uncle's powers to fire at once once Yamamoto makes Rosa lose her sword with his Kido move.

"(Wait...When did he-?!)" shock Rosa. "(He's too fast!)"

"Bakuto! Number twenty-one! Sekienton (Red Smoke Escape)!"

From one weapon down, Yamamoto using Rosa's own bomb attack against her to explode, and then a smoke bomb type of move to go off for her to go down. This also allows Sonia to finish the job for Kiwi to say that out loud himself.

"Do it, Sonia! Do it!"

"You know what to do, Sonia Dear!" shouted her uncle.

And so, Sonia does it to use her Zanpakto move of Eichikiba and fires her attack just not to kill Rosa of course 'since she wasn't evil', just a little power move to show her mother in person.

"(Thanks, Uncle Moto.)" she fires away. "In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Firing off a attack to destroy the thorns from the grounds and pushing Rosa's sword back to her, looks like Sonia and Yamamoto has won this round to prove a point to see that this fight was serious. For Rosa was on their side to see that they were ready to stop Dracula no matter what happens now; and getting all of the help they can get like her to prove her powers were strong enough to end the whole curse thing and the war for good.

"My goodness...Such power..." Rosa was left speechless. "Sonia, your powers of a human and a Soul Reaper."

"Now you see that I won't become a vampire anytime soon, Mom." she helps her mother back on her feet. "Here. You've put up a good fight." Sonia sees Kiwi coming down to hugging her best friend. "Ah, Kiwi, you watched us? I hope this wasn't a lot to scare you."

Kiwi nodded his head a no there to getting patted by Rosa to be loving it too.

"I see that this is your Zanpakto half spirit form of his good self, amazing."

"Hello, Sonia's mommy!" he said to be flying around with joy. "Hello!"

As Rosa was smiling to also feel something else out from Sonia besides her Zanpakto's spirit of Eichikiba as Kiwi, something far more to be a good thing and not a bad one that her daughter or anyone else were aware of 'yet'.

"Ah, Mom?" Sonia checks on Rosa. "Is there's something bothering you?"

But she drops it to talk about the fight they just did.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Sonia, nothing at all. Again, I'm just surprise from the fight we just had. It looks like you can withstand the curse after all to get cured soon."

"That I am, Mom." said Sonia. "Dracula's my enemy as of yours as well to stop him and live on since he has cursed you the most. Dude Mayuri, the captain of Squad Twelve is helping me get a cure from this cursed, while the captain from Squad Four, Retsu and her other members are checking on me. I'm not alone in this battle to still have the Belmont powers to give them power."

Rosa has heard a lot about the powers from her husband from long ago.

"So I've heard, yes." she said. "In any case, keep at it since they're helping and giving you things to stay alive." Rosa then tells Yamamoto something next. "Genryusai, now do you see that I'm on your side and have always have to leave with a reason?"

Yamamoto does to finally get it from words and fighting for the Head Captain of Squad One misjudge Rosa a lot to learn that he was wrong, for he was happy that she was the victim of Dracula's. And not the enemy.

"Yes, I now know everything. I was wrong about you, Rosa. I see that my Brother never gave up on you. Kaito Yamamoto." he said to shake hands with Rosa. "Apologize accepted. We welcome you back to the Soul Society. And more on the formality later once this war is over."

So, Kaito Yamamoto as his older brothers' name, huh? For the brother-in-law and the sister-in-law are understandable to one another to make Kiwi happy, its good to have another friend on the team, huh? For Sonia was happy to finally see and knowing about her real mother on what happened...the other six finally show up. Ukitake, Shunsui, Nanao, Momo, Kiyone, and Sentaro to check on things and if everything was well 'and it was'.

"Yo! Old Man Yamamoto? You still breathing?"

"Captain!" Nanao got mad at her captain. "So rude...!"

Shunsui laughs to really care for his teacher/head captain.

"Come now, Little Nanao, I was just teasing. And he's still standing, see?" he shows her lieutenant and then waves to Sonia to see that she was doing well. "Oh, hi Sonia."

So they notice for everyone was happy to see that no one was killed and Rosa was not their enemy. For she gets that a lot to be use to it by now.

"Shunsui? Nanao? Kiyo? Sen? Momo? Jushiro? What are you guys doing here?" ask Sonia.

"Hello!" Kiwi said hi.

Soon enough, both Kiyone and Sentaro move up a bit too close to Sonia to check on her on how she was doing. Saying things like: 'how are you feeling?', 'are you hurt?', 'what happened?', and so on over and over again. And then they started to argue of course for Momo to break them up.

"Sentaro! Kiyone! Please!" she said. "Give Ms. Sonia some space."

But the two pointed fingers at each other to blame for nothing again.

"But its not my fault! Its his!" said Kiyone.

"No! Its Kiyone's fault here!" and then Sentaro.

For them to be glaring and argue by yelling at each other again.

"Huh? No, it wasn't me! It was you! Knock it off!"

As always, those two will never change to fight and love each other a lot for Kiwi to move around in both Kiyone and Sentaro's faces to calm them down for Sonia to speak up next.

"Okay, you two. Just calm down. Uncle Moto, Kiwi, and I are just fine. See?" she said to introduce them all to her mother. "Also, this woman...She's a friend who's a vampire but who has been cursed like me, but she has avoid becoming evil. Rosa, these are my friends and my boyfriend Jushiro Ukitake, captain of Squad Thirteen. And everyone, my real mother Rosa."

For them to be seeing Rosa in person to know that she was a friend to all of them.

"Ah, hello friends of Sonia. And Captain Ukitake." she shakes hands with Ukitake. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. You two make a wonderful couple."

"Oh, yes. Thank you..." Ukitake smiles. "Sonia, your mother's beautiful."

Momo sees her as well.

"Wow, Ms. Sonia. Your mother's a human, Soul Reaper, and vampire? But she's against Dracula?" said the speechless Momo. "Amazing... (They look so different to be mother and daughter, but their powers are almost the same for some strange reason.)"

Rosa shakes hands with Momo next.

"A friend to Sonia's I see, a lieutenant from Squad Five, Momo Hinamori, correct? I'm Rosa, Sonia's mother. Nice to meet with you." she said.

"Oh!" Momo bows to Rosa. "Nice to meet with you too."

"I think she's cute-!" Shunsui gets hit by his lieutenant. "Ow! Nanao!"

She wasn't too happen even if Shunsui was commenting Rosa and playing around to be a lady's man.

"Don't even think about it, Captain...!"

Yamamoto then uses his staff to tap the grounds to get everyone else's their attention to listen in.

"Excuse me!" he clears his throat. "There's a lot to talk about Rosa. To make the story short...She's a vampire victim of Dracula to run away, gain control from the curse, and fight back on our side. She has proven that she's trustworthy to leave my older brother because of that monster, well not anymore! With the help from the Ryoka, Ferryman, Richard Belmont, Master Liberian, Yoruichi Shihoin, the Shiba family, and Ichigo Kurosaki with the others to have them set free real soon. I think we have a chance to finally win-!"

Before Yamamoto could say anything else, both Sonia and Rosa sense something big to feel it to be really strong. So did Kiwi to move around and flying to feel the danger to be drawing near...within the Soul Society to show up that was pure evil.

"Ah! Sonia! Red alert! Red alert!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded to know.

As Momo was surprised to feel it out, with both Kiyone and Sentaro to hold each other in fear, and everyone else trying to find out what was going on.

"Captain?" Nanao was lost.

"I know, I sense it too." he said. "And you, Jushiro?"

For him to be holding Sonia, it doesn't look good at all.

"That I do, Shunsui, and its bad." he answers back.

It was from there, that deep within the grounds, a building appears to show itself...huh? A castle of some kind? Wait...It was Dracula's Castle! From the old looks, how big and tall it was, with dark energy surrounding the entire area of an empty valley for the animals to flee in time or get killed, ad such by Dracula's doing; as he, Deku, Alucard, Chainsaw Killer, Death, Shaft, the rest of the remaining monsters, and vampires were al ready to go into war. For the entire skies turn to darkness of black and red colors for the vampires to roam freely with the sun being blocked off. And that was really bad. For Yamamoto, Sonia, Rosa, Kiwi, Sentaro, Kiyone, Momo, Nanao, Shunsui, and Ukitake to see this happening and they weren't the only ones either.

So was Uryu and Hayame were seeing it all as well, George and Ferio as well while still trying to say Ichigo and the others without stopping. As Richard and Yoruichi were recovering...For Ganju, his four friends, Jidanbo, Koga, Shiro, Kuukaku, and both Carrie and Ayame were also seeing this, so was Go Koga from far away. Hey, he's still around! But what about Rao Tao? Hmm...Well let's not also forget about the others to also see the terror – Chojiro, Soi Fon, Omaeda, Izuru, Retsu, Isane, Hanataro, Iemura, Byakuya, Sajin, Iba, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Makizo, Mayuri, Nemu, and the other Soul Reapers with the villagers fearing the worse to be going down. Not good at all...Kiwi sits on Sonia's shoulder to know that they all have to be ready for anything that's about to come.

"Sonia, tell me. Do you feel him?" Rosa asks her daughter.

"I do, Mom, Dracula and his army has arrive." she answers back. "From the darkness spreading from the World of the Living, and the now the Soul Society. (All to get to me and hurt the ones I truly care about. I can't let this happen...! I won't.)"

Momo stands by her best friend's side.

"Ms. Sonia, he's coming, isn't he? (Dracula...)"

"Dracula's here?!" shock both Kiyone and Sentaro.

Looks like it, and who else was seeing this through the crystal ball than Alucard to get a first glimpse on what will soon be happening? Even for Sonia to know that she had to get her next answer about him soon enough.

"This looks bad...!" Yamamoto tells everyone on what they have to do next. "Quickly, everyone to the Sereitei. This is a life or death crisis situation that has turn to the worse! We must hurry!"

Well, you heard the old man, everyone! Get going! And they do...Looks like everyone must be ready to fight back somehow to have a talk before doing so 'with Rosa tagging along. With Dracula arriving with his army and the castle to be his strong hold – can Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Maria, and Howey be free from Shaft's curse to join with the others? Can Sonia be free from her curse? Which side was Alucard really on? What was on both Mayuri and Rosa's minds to know that Sonia was far more than a human mix Soul Reaper who was cursed as a vampire? Lots to talk about and so much from the event to start off next time. The showdown against Count Dracula himself.


	47. Chōjirō Sasakibe

Bleach – The Heart of the Matter

By Tayla Drago

The story about Count Dracula's Castle to be more than just a very big palace, its also his power that lies form within...Or so the legends has been told. Let me explain:

Dracula's Castle, also known as Demon Castle or Castlevania, is Count Dracula's lair and symbol of his magic. It houses an army of his supernatural minions, and tends to collapse when Dracula is defeated. Yet, it is able to restore itself and reappears intact in later games, even the ones where Dracula has not yet revived himself. The exact location of the castle is impossible to determine. Being an entity of chaos, it has the ability to reemerge in different places whenever it revives. Still, the vast majority of times it has reappeared was in Europe, in Transylvania. If one takes into account the events from the original 1897 novel that inspired the series, as well as real historical landmarks where Vlad III Drăculea was known to inhabit, that may be indication that the castle from the series was at some point located somewhere in Transylvania or in northern Wallachia, where one of the voivode's real castles, Cetatea Poenari, is located. Nevertheless, due to its supernatural nature as symbol of Dracula's magic and its ability to revive in different regions, the castle in the series cannot be considered the same as the historical landmarks. It does not exist in the earthly plane but is, in fact, a spiritual world atop another dimension.

The appearance of the castle also varies; in artwork for the original Castlevania it appears to be on top of a mountain, while in Symphony of the Night it is located off the shore of a lake, and in Curse of Darkness it resides by the ocean (maybe the Black Sea).[citation needed] In Symphony of the Night, Maria Renard remarks the castle is different from how she remembers it (she had fought in it five years earlier during the events of Rondo of Blood). Alucard, who had probably once lived there, notes the castle is "a creature of chaos", hinting at the castle's origins and explaining its constantly changing nature. It is possible the castle originally belonged to Walter Bernhard. His castle had the familiar strange keep structure present in Dracula's Castle. If this was the case, the castle dates back to at least the 11th Century. In 1094, the castle appeared more like a traditional medieval castle than the more elaborate Gothic architecture seen elsewhere. One factor in favor for Walter's castle being Castlevania is that, in Curse of Darkness, the abandoned castle is the place where only a Belmont's blood can gain access to the infinite corridor. Seeing as Leon Belmont was the first Belmont proclaimed at Walter's castle, the abandoned castle could be Walter's original castle.

A factor against the theory of Walter's castle becoming Castlevania is that at the end of Lament of Innocence, Mathias Cronqvist (Dracula) leaves the castle in the form of a bat and it is not known where he went, or if he ever returned. The Japanese instruction booklet for Castlevania: The Adventure outright states Dracula to have built his castle himself at the outskirts of Transylvania. Koji Igarashi has also expressed that one of the reasons for the change of the franchise's Japanese title from "Akumajō Dracula" to "Castlevania" was due to there being no Dracula, nor his castle, on a given game, indicating that the castle seen in Lament of Innocence might indeed not be the same castle that Dracula uses later down the chronology. Following Dracula's defeat in 1999, the castle was sealed into an eclipse, and was visited by Soma Cruz in 2035. In 2036, Celia Fortner and her cult built a castle immensely similar to Dracula's to foster the growth of a new Dark Lord. As her plan was left in ruins, the castle completely collapses. The castle ultimately returned due to Olrox effectively taking over as the Dark Lord, until Death put an end to him.

Castlevania was constructed sometime before 1455. Lisa of Lupu visited the castle in 1455 and became the student and wife of Dracula shortly after their first meeting. After Lisa was killed by the Church within Targoviste in 1475, Dracula returned to Castlevania to summon an army. He dueled with his son Alucard within the castle and then gathered an army of demons. In 1476, Dracula teleport Castlevania directly into the center of Targoviste. He unleashed his army of demons and destroyed the city in short order. Dracula's army was then deployed across the whole of Wallachia with the goal of exterminating all humanity.

Castlevania is the home of Vlad Dracula Tepes. It is strongly implied that the castle was built by Dracula himself. The castle is both a technological and supernatural marvel. From its exterior, the castle can be seen to incorporate electricity and advanced mechanics in its workings. The Belmont family has noted that it also uses steam power and electric powered lights. Not including technology that is centuries beyond what the outside world possesses, Castlevania is also operated with supernatural elements. Dracula's study is shown to have glass that reacts to his magical abilities. Also, the whole castle is capable of teleportation; a "traveling machine" as Dracula puts it. Dracula can make Castlevania teleport to any location. This teleportation can be done softly or in an explosion of fire, as was the case when he teleport the castle into Targoviste. During peacetime, Castlevania is Dracula's home and laboratory. In wartime, it is a weapon of such danger and potency as to be legend. When Dracula attacked Targoviste, his castle's teleportation was like dropping a bomb on the city, destroying the city church instantly. Immediately afterward, Dracula released his army —which was housed inside the castle— directly into the city; completely ignoring any defenses Targoviste had.

And that's about it to explain from Dracula's Castle and such. Speaking of the building, from inside Alucard had other plans to take care of to do on his own without drawing a crowd 'or a herd of demons to follow him'. I just hope he was really on Sonia's side this whole time.

" **Son of Lord Dracula, funny running in to you in the hallways."** Deku flies next to the Dhampir to look confused. **"What are you doing? Can you see that we're about to cause tons of fun and chaos in the Soul Society and then the World of the Living afterwards? I know you don't want to miss out all of the fun like me."**

Yeah, what was Alucard 'really' up to tan just being part of his father's army in the first place? If he wasn't the real bad guy, than what's his goal.

"Deku, I thought someone was following me. I have business to prepare to set up the vampires in the area that we're in. I have n time to chitchat." he said. "(I have to play along just a bit longer before I can strike back at my Father...)"

As Alucard walks around Deku, he knew that something was up to make sure on what the Dhampir just said was true.

" **Hmm...Now hold on just one second!"** he flies at Alucard again to double check. **"Show me, Lord Dracula told me to double check with everyone to set up for the upcoming battle to gather souls, blood, and the Belmont Girl. Without any screw ups."**

And so, Alucard does to show Deku the room to get to it as prepares the spells to place at on the locations to place the vampires at like he said for the Vampire Bat to believe in him.

"See? Now if you please excuse me while I go train before the rest of us march in to war." Alucard walks off after that.

Deku sees that Alucard was telling the truth to for him to leave the Dhampir be for now.

" **I see. Very well, you're good then. (Good to know that this one's trust worthy than Succubus was.)"**

With that part being taken care of, Alucard does it quickly to sneak away from Deku to go somewhere else next without him sensing out. For Shaft to summon the other monsters to send out as the last ones to take care of the job by any means.

" **Deku, you may tell Lord Dracula that everything's all set on the monsters as you can plainly see..."** he shows the little bat on his work to summon the rest with greater power than the last ones. **"And here they are. Darkwing Bat, Lady Warrior Medusa, three zombies, Akmodan II, Beezelbub, double Doppelgangers, The Creature, and Galamoth. All ready to fight. As for us, we'll make sure that Lord Dracula has all the back up he can get with our help."**

What are Zombies? The original version of the Zombie from Castlevania also appeared in the rearrange version of that game, Vampire Killer, and as a retro throwback enemy in the Origins downloadable content in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. They are the reanimated remains of a visitor who visited the Castle long ago. Zombies are only found in the Castle entrance hallways. They walk at a brisk pace in a straight line along the floor. They will knock their opponent back if they hit them, while continuing along their path unphased.

In the original Castlevania and Vampire Killer, the zombies will spawn at either edge of the screen and from beyond walls. In Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, the Zombie's will spawn from the ground and return to the ground when reaching an end of a hall. In Castlevania, they often appear clumped in close groups of 2, or 3, while in Vampire Killer they are more evenly spaced. They drop and continue in the same direction if they meet an edge of a platform. If they reach a wall while it is visible, they will switch direction, otherwise, they will pass off the edge of the screen.

Deku was very pleased to see to see how Death was doing next about the darkness to be release from the sun to stay block that way.

" **All set, Deku, the entire Soul Society. And with the villagers scatter all over, we'll find enough blood and souls from them to give to Lord Dracula."** said Death himself. **"I got some reaping to do."**

So it would seem like it. For if anyone tried to escape, Death will be ready for them either way with no place to run or hide 'and that's not good at all'. And with Deku seeing that the three has done everything right, the vampires were all set to go, and and the other monsters to go cause trouble to get the souls and blood if they need be and Sonia to be brought back alive to Dracula. Deku tells his master the good news.

" **Everything's good to go, Lord Dracula. Alucard has found the good spots for the vampires to wonder for blood, the monsters are in place to cause trouble on the other Soul Reapers, and the darkness has been cast with no sunlight bothering you now."** he said to see the rest of the Soul Society through the crystal ball. **Whenever you're ready, the rest is all yours to get your bride to be and rule everything that you wish to claim."**

"Very good, Deku, now leave me be for me to prepare..." he said.

And for that as Dracula was pleased to sense Sonia and Rosa out knowing that he was ready for anything which pleases Deku very much.

" **Of course, we leave the rest to you. I'll keep my eyes on the other monsters once we're ready to move out to be your eyes."**

Guess for Dracula to take care of the rest was up to him now for Deku to guide the monsters 'with Chainsaw Killer to be his bodyguard', the vampires to be ready to spread out; while Death and Shaft waited for further notice as Alucard did too 'while taking care of something else'. That doesn't look good one bit...As for the other Soul Reapers for Yamamoto to alert Chojiro right away of the danger that was happen to sound the alarm right away; while he, Sonia, Kiwi, Rosa, Momo, Ukitake, Shunsui, Nanao, Kiyone, and Sentaro rush back to the Sereitei area.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe!" the Head Captain calls upon Chojiro to come to him right away. "Lieutenant Sasakibe! We have a code red! Dracula has arrive in the Soul Society with his monsters to cause trouble with his castle! Sound the alarm to alert all the Soul Reapers to prepare for battle, send out lots of Hell Butterflies if you have to! Repeat, sound the alarm for a code red! Code Red! We all must prepare for battle with the Ryokas Master Liberian, Ferryman, the Shibas, and both Yoruichi and Richard Belmont once they recover. Along with Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara, and the other Ryokas!"

"Right away, Head Captain Yamamoto. I'm on it." he takes care of it. "I will not fail you or fail the name of your family one bit."

Here's the history about Chojiro...When he was younger, Sasakibe routinely visited Yamamoto at his school, always referring to him as "Eijisai-dono", a reference to the scar on his forehead. This annoyed Yamamoto and he apologized for doing so, but insisted that it would be wrong to use Yamamoto's real name. During one of his visits, Sasakibe told Yamamoto that he wished to be his right arm and compensate for anything that Yamamoto could not do. He declined an offer to become an instructor as he thought that he would simply end up copying Yamamoto. Though he failed to defeat him, he left a permanent scar on Yamamoto's face. When others began to call Yamamoto by a different name as a result of his new scar, Sasakibe continued to call him "Eijisai" as he could not change the way he called him because of a scar he inflicted. He declined to act as a substitute captain when a position as captain became vacant due to his loyalty to Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

Anyways, Chojiro does it right away to send out all the Hell Butterflies f the danger that;s about Dracula, his army, and the castle in the Soul Society area. As well as the alarm to go off all over the Sereitei to be ready for war.

"Sonia, be ready for anything." said Rosa.

Even Kiwi agrees to this whole mess.

"Be ready for anything! Kiwi will too! Kiwi will!"

She was aware to make sure that everyone else will make through this battle that's about to happen and free herself from the curse soon enough.

"Yeah, I know. We have to be ready for anything that'll soon come. (Not just for saving my life now, but the others are in danger.)"

As the alarm goes off for all the Soul Reapers to join in and such, saying this throughout the speakers for Sonia and the other Soul Reapers, Rosa, Ayame, Carrie, Go Koga, Jidanbo, Ganju, Kuukaku, George, Ferio, Uryu, Hayame, and Kiwi must be ready for. Even for both Yoruichi and Richard once they're healed. And let's not forget about Ichigo and the others to get heal from the other two men to join in battle too and fast! Getting the message across all over the Sereitei and the Soul Society, saving the people comes first to fighting off monsters and vampires for someone to speak out the message.

Soul Reaper Messenger: _Attention! All Soul Reapers of Captains and Lieutenants, prepare for battle. Code Red! Code Red! This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Enemy has been spotted outside of the Sereitei to put the many innocent lives in grave danger, known as Count Dracula, his vampires, Alucard, and any other demons who are around must be stopped. Mission has given to save the many lives from them to be killed on site. As well as having anyone else who can join in battle, including the Ryokas as well are allowed. Both the Soul Society right now and the World of the Living's are in grave danger from the ever lasting curse. Anyone one else who has recovered, please join us. And those cannot, get well to leave the rest on those who can. One more thing, protect Sonia Yamamoto/Belmont at all times. Do not let her turn to a vampire or let Dracula's men get to her at all! That's an order left by the Head Captain himself! Now, everyone, move out!_

Well, you heard the other Soul Reaper just now. Nicely done getting the message out, Chojiro. For both Uryu and Hayame felt better to fight again more than Yoruichi or Richard 'just yet' as they try to get ready to fight.

"Uryu." she talks to her boyfriend.

"I know, Hayame, I think we're good to battle again." said Uryu to lend his girlfriend a hand. "We better get ready-!"

"Hold it!" Kuukaku stops them to push Uryu aside.

Oh, great. Now what is it to stop those two for fighting? For Uryu to get push back a bit hard to hurt, Hayame helps him out to be confused.

"Ah, Uryu! What gives, Kuukaku-!" she stops to rethink that part. "I mean...Kuukaku, what seems to be the problem? Both of us want to fight back with Sonia until Ichigo and the others are set free from Shaft's spell."

Lots of reasons why then just Kuukaku's toughness to act rude to really care for the others to come up with a better plan than letting those two go on there own. Well, she does care deep down to make new friends from them and aided Ganju to owe them that much.

"Listen, Sis-!"

Before Ganju could say anything, his older sister says something to stop him from talking.

"Don't, Ganju, I stopped them because they were about to do something stupid. We have to stay together. Sonia wants that. She's a good kid. We talked to her earlier today."

She was right for Ganju and his other four friends knows about Sonia for sure as a special type of Soul Reaper and human she is.

"Oh, yeah...She was kind of cutie, huh guys?" Ganju said for his friends to agree with him.

"You know it, Boss!" said Ishino, Kenji, Taichi, and Sadatomo.

Dropping that subject for Kuukaku to kick Ganju harder than she did with Uryu to pushing him a little.

"Shut up! We got no time to be a pervert, Ganju! We got to fight back for these two to join with us, and that's that. You, me, and Jidanbo are going with these love birds. Sonia will meet up with us. If they're safe by our hands, then Sonia doesn't have to worry about a thing. So lets get going."

The two Shibas and Jidanbo will be sticking with Uryu and Hayame throughout this entire battle.

"Oh, right...Right! (I'm kind of jealous that she already has someone else in her life. Oh, well.)" Ganju gives everyone an order on what they have to do. Ishino! Kenji! Taichi! Sadatomo! I want you guys to gather the other members to get everyone out of the village right away to lead them all out to safety. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, you two ask Ayame on the areas where the most people are around and tell these guys on what they have to do. And Jidanbo, I know that you'll be joining my Sister and me. But make sure you tell the other three guards to be on look out in case those demons or vampire break in to the Sereitei. Are we all clear on the task at hand or what?"

Everyone gets to it right away.

"Yes, I'll get to it." said Jidanbo.

Both Koga and Shiro do their parts right away.

"Yes, Mr. Ganju sir!" the two get to work.

And of course his friends take off in a hurry for Ishino, Kenji, Taichi, and Sadamoto to get on their boars as Ganju kept his Bonnie with him at all times.

"On it, Boss."

"You can count on us, Boss."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"We know what we must do, Boss."

The four get on their boars to move on out.

"Then what the hell are you guys waiting for? Get to it! Move out!" he said. "I'll help out Uryu and the others on the front line."

Getting on the other four boars, the four head on out.

"OK! Lets go!" all four of them said.

And away they go, with Jidanbo waiting for Kuukaku and Ganju to get going. Along with Bonnie, Uryu, and Hayame to join with them. Well...they had to stay with them so they wouldn't get hurt and leaving Sonia to not worry so much. While both Shiro and Koga go to talk to Ayame right away at Squad Six where she was with Byakuya to help the others out.

"Lady Shiba, leave this to us!" said Koganehiko.

"We'll lend a hand too, Lady Shiba." and Shiroganehiko.

Those two were in a hurry...And now, Jidanbo quickly tells the other gate keepers to be on their guard at all times. For Higonyūdō, Danzōmaru, and Kaiwan get the message to allow Jidanbo to aid the other two Shiba siblings, Uryu, and Hayame.

"I've done the rest to alert the other three of the Gatekeepers. The rest I shall aid you, Ms. Shiba." he said to get his two large weapons all set to go. "Whenever you, your brother, and two friends of Ichigo are ready...I am too."

And for that...both Uryu and Hayame sees Kuukaku's point to be useful for them to have more company on their side.

"I guess we're good to go then."

"Yeah, lets stick together for Sonia's sake."

For Kuukaku to save the thanks 'to mean well', she hears Jidanbo loud and clear.

"Got it. Thanks, big guy. Ahem!" she gets Uryu and Hayame's attentions. "Hey, you two. Hurry up and get dress because I'll lose my patients."

"Yes, sir!" Uryu and Hayame get ready to gear up.

Man, she should've been captain of the Soul Reapers instead, you know? She then gets her brother to get kick on to Bonnie to start moving out right away as soon as possible.

"And what are you sitting around for, Ganju? Get your ass moving!"

"Okay, I'm on Bonnie now. We're good to move on out!" he said to try not to look scared. "(Sis can be very scary...!) Alright, Uryu! Hayame! Sis! Jidanbo! Let's head on out to fight some demons! Bonnie, let's go!"

For Uryu in his Quincy uniform and Belmont items all set, Hayame in her harpy form with the Belmont staff in her hands 'as both Kuukaku and Ganju got their fire work items', they headed on out with Jidanbo to walk slowly to follow them as Bonnie follows the others on where they were heading off to first to stop some demons.

"Alright, team back up of Ichigo's, forward march!" Kuukaku said.

From Hayame was ready to fight to feel much better getting treated in time.

"Alright! Its time to save both the World of the Living and the Soul Society." Hayame was all set. "(Everyone, please get better so we can all fight and hang out again. And Sonia, we'll be seeing you in a bit.)"

Same with Uryu to use this special Quincy power to good use until it runs out 'as Sonia and Alucard told hm' to make the best out of it.

"In the name of the Quincy Pride, I'll make these Belmont powers from it count to stop Dracula for good." same with Uryu too. "(I have Hayame by my side. I will not look weak to fight for what's right...And Ichigo, please. You and everyone else get free soon. Otherwise, what would life feel like without you protecting Karakura Town? Don't you dare make Sonia cry anymore than she has already suffer so much.)"

With those lovers to be holding hands and follow Ganju, Kuukaku, and Jidanbo to be ready to go. Looks like everything was all set to go for all the Soul Reapers move out...however, the ground started to shake all over the area to feel out a strong energy coursing through for everyone of them to feel out, even for Sonia and Kiwi.

"More red alert!"

"Kiwi?" Sonia was lost to then feel some pain from her neck to fight off the curse better than before. "No...! (It can't be...Right now? He has to do this now?)" she had to tell everyone of the danger that was about to happen who was with her still. "Jushiro! Uncle Moto! Mom! Everyone! Listen to me! Watch out for the grounds to be popping out! Its Dracula's doing! He's doing this to try to separate us and the others for the demons to kill each of them for their blood and souls to give to that bastard! If we don't fight back and for me to aid all of you with the Belmont powers I still have left to give, it'll be game over for all of us!"

Yamamoto had trouble believing in it to know that his niece was right.

"Head Captain Yamamoto...!" Chojiro worried. "Lady Sonia's right."

"This can't be! Everyone on your guard!"

But it starts for Rosa to warn everyone too late to send Chojiro, Yamamoto, Sonia, Kiwi, Ukitake, Shunsui, Momo, Nanao, Kiyone, and Sentaro 'with Rosa too' were all getting pushed away from one another for some of them.

"Get back!" she said. "Its happening!"

For the ground to be popping out with rock that were pointy and fast for the others to move away in time, only to be away from each other by Dracula's doing. As Shaft uses his spells to place the vampires to roam freely, Death watches from on top of the castle to send the demons to battle to face with anyone who can fight with power, as Ganju's gang got everyone else and Ayame's friends in time, while the other Gatekeepers stayed put; Deku and Chainsaw Killer moved out as well to watch the show and get Sonia, and Alucard does something on his own without anyone else to notice a thing during the time. Everyone now was ready for battle as George and Ferio continue to use the spell to free Ichigo and the others as quickly as possible. And from the darkness in the skies for the dark energy to pass by for the monsters and vampires were ready to cause trouble; with Sonia, Kiwi, and Chojiro stayed together to move away from the danger to lose the others...Alive and well, but they have to get to everyone and fast as Dracula's words spoke out for everyone to hear the horrors from the Prince of Darkness for others to fear and hide to save their own lives in time, and to be saved in time soon enough.

"Yes...Yes...Yes...At long last, I've risen up again after many centuries to get back to the humans who took everything from me to destroy those who have taken the one I love. And now with you as her replacement, Sonia, there's no escaping from me now. We will find you! So go, my brothers. My Sisters. Monsters of my creations, and cause chaos all over with the blood and souls that I must have to become whole once I have gain so much to have this much power that any other Bount like Jin Kariya would never had! Do what needs to be done, kill if you have to...I have plenty more who'll fight by my side to get Sonia and take over all worlds. Slowly with the Soul Society and then rest of the World of the Living will happen afterwards which I'll be ready for. All of it! Nothing couldn't been done before, and it has. At long last it has for me! For I am, Count Dracula. The Prince of Darkness and the King of all Vampires! And if you, Rosa, think you can out run me to fighting back from the curse that I've place upon you from long ago, I will stop you if you wish to turn against me. So beware, Yamamoto family, other humans, Richard Belmont, Ichigo's friends, Master Liberian, Ferryman, Momo Hinamori, and Jushiro Ukitake. For those who stand in my way to have Sonia will have to get through me! I'll have all of your heads!" Dracula laughs. "Just try to stop me! I have my Doll Wicked and more power to gain! What else can I lose? Nothing, that's what. For I am ready to fight back to take over the light to cover everything in complete darkness."

Wow...Some speech that Dracula made, huh? Didn't sound like himself at first, huh? So weird...From vampires, zombies, lots of other demons and such were being creepy to spread all over the Soul Society to do what they were meant to do from being created unless the Soul Reapers and the good guys can stop them first. As Sonia checks on Kiwi to look find to be covered in dust only to shake off of him, they soon see Chojiro to show himself to them.

"Sonia! Sonia OK!" he said to hug Sonia. "Yeah!"

"Kiwi, you are too! That's good. And where is everyone else...?" she then see Chojiro. "Huh? Chojiro?"

Looks like he was unharmed to check on Sonia and Kiwi's conditions and was on guard to make sure that the Head Captain's niece was safe.

"Lady Sonia, are you all right? And your Zanpakto friend?" he asked to checking on the two. "It looks like you're not serious injured so that's good." Chojiro then senses something to get his Zanpakto out for battle. "It looks like we have a demon to deal with first before we can do anything else."

"Demon...? Ah!" Kiwi senses out the danger. "Red alert again! Danger! Danger! Approaching giant flying bat!"

Soon Kiwi freaks out for Sonia to sense it too and gets out her weapon of Zanpakto to aid Chojiro in this fight.

"You're right...! Its the Darkwing Bat!"

In most games, it is shown to be composed of a company of bats. In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, it was revealed that the Giant Bat is one of three integral parts of Dracula's powers, the other two being the Flame Demon and the Succubus. Dracula even takes the form of a giant bat or a bat company in many occasions. There have been several names and identities for the giant bats that have appeared throughout the games, including Phantom Bat, Zapf Bat (made out of treasure), Darkwing Bat (specializes in wind attacks), Bat Company (multitude of bats that move to form the shape of other things), Twin Bats (two giant bats in tandem), among others.

This bat was a vasious on to put up any fight to be fast, acid spraying, wind making, and spinning to the wing as his weapons to use.

" **Ah! Looks like I found the Belmont Girl first to bring back alive to Lord Dracula. How lucky I am. As for the Soul Reaper..."** Darkwing starts to fly really fast to spray acid at the two and Kiwi to move away in time. **"I CAN KILL YOU FROM WHERE YOU STAND! Hand over the Belmont Girl who's Lord Dracula's bride!"**

As fast as he was for Kiwi to eat the acid to have no affect on him to help out Sonia, she prepares to fight back.

"Thanks, Kiwi. Come on, Chojiro, we need to stop this thing first before we can find the others first." she releases her Zanpakto. "(I guess this means war then.) Show Them No Mercy! Eichikiba!"

Cutting some acid from getting sprayed at from Darkwing's doing and trying to chain him up, the demon uses his wing to try blowing her away.

" **You think that you chaining me up will slow me...DOWN?!"**

"No, just enough for me to do this!" Chojiro uses his Zanpakto next. "Bite! Gonryomaru (Solemn Spirit)!"

From Chojiro trying to electrocute the demon to be hurtful a bit...but he morphs his wings into a form of a drill to make Sonia spin to also try piercing Chojiro to get his robe a bit ripped and bleeding from a hand a little. At least his hand wasn't drilled in, a close call that was. For no other electricity powers won't work and Darkwing shields himself from the drill form and the acid spit destroys Sonia's chains from Zanpakto Shikai form. Even though it can fix itself, it still won't be enough to tie this demon down to be too fast to stop.

"This thing's too fast! Too fast!" Kiwi move away from being blown or drilled. "Sonia! In danger right now!"

"I know that, Kiwi!"

Darkwing Bat comes charging in at Chojiro to push Sonia and Kiwi aside from getting caught to be fighting in the air now.

"Lady Sonia! Save yourself!" he said to have trouble getting out.

Now the bat was giving everything he has against this lieutenant type of Soul Reaper from Squad One.

" **One Soul Reaper to have your blood and soul by my...giant teeth!"** said Darkwing.

Chojiro's Zanpakto couldn't shock the demon to keep his giant mouth from biting on him forever, Sonia knew right away that the only way to stop Dracula's monsters was to activate their inner power of the Belmont to give the rest out to them as quickly as possible. And for Kiwi to glow up, flies up in the air, and headbutts Darkwing in the face to bleed out to fall...

"Take that, meanie!" he said. "Sonia, save friend! Win this war for everyone of Sonia's friends and Kiwi. Even other half of Kiwi, Eichikiba!"

And she does in time to use her chains to land Chojiro down safely. As she hears from her little friend, she understood that Sonia's Belmont powers have to give to everyone else on everything she has left for a Belmont pride.

"(Kiwi...)"

"Quickly, Lady Sonia, do what needs to be done." said Chojiro.

Darkwing tries getting back up to strike again after trying to kill Kiwi to move away just in the nick of time.

" **OW! You'll pay for this!"**

Sonia aids everyone on everything that she has to give it to Chojiro next.

"Right! Okay, Chojiro, give it everything you got!" she said. "Power up!"

And for Chojiro to get upgrade to have the power of thunder and light under his control to have a shield and sword, one to create thunder sounds and the other to make lightening shoot out. For him to be ready to finish Darkwing off.

"Lieutenant of Squad One, Chojiro Sasakibe! Powers from within! Activate!"

Nicely updated for Sonia to see. With Kiwi flying away from Darkwing Bat, he tries to attack at them once again.

" **Grr...I will strike at you first, Soul Reaper!"** the demon attacks for Chojiro to block his every strike he was giving out without stopping to pierce, acid spits, or wind gust making. **"I will not lose to the likes of you! Do you know who we are and what are goals that must come true? Well, do you?! Answer me-!"**

As a gust of wind was made again, Chojiro stops it with his thunder waves to push the demon back and his acid attack to burn his wing to stop the drilling move. Down the demon goes. Allowing for Chojiro to use another one of his lighting attacks on the giant bat to finish it off for good to go straight to his mouth.

"Sorry, but the only ones who wants you all to die is Sonia and her uncle, the Head Captain of Squad One himself. Because we will win, as I'm his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe!" he move really fast to shocking the demon to then slashing at many times while saying something. "You think by threatening our world will have all of us Soul Reapers become victims of Count Dracula?! Never! You've killed, hurt, affected, and so much to never end from the curse. Well, not anymore Darkwing Bat! We'll see it to win even if my powers and the others will last for a while, then so be it. We'll take whatever we have to win this war to save the Soul Society and the World of the Living too!" Chojiro uses one more move to finish Darkwing off. "Looks like I dealt with a weak one. Oh, well. Lady Sonia..."

Sonia makes her move next to see Chojiro's words were brought upon Dracula and his demons, and for her to finish the job.

"(Wow, never make this guy mad again after that move.)" she said to use her special attack next. "I'm on it! In the name of the Belmont Clan! Holy Cross, I now Bathe ties the Evil. Be…Gone!"

Firing a water attack of hers, destroys Darkwing Bat for good. Not a powerful demon to be stopped in seconds even with Chojiro's Belmont powers from his Zanpakto as well.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I've lost already!? That quickly! But that's too soon for me!"**

And the bats demon...For everyone to awaken their Belmonts powers or already have so far, they're going to need all the power ups that they can get. Soon breaking through the rocky walls, more help arrives. Aiding Sonia, Kiwi, and Chojiro – it was Sajin and Iba to the rescue.

"Here they are, Captain! They're unharmed." said Iba. "That's good."

The others were happy to see a few more people looking well, even for Sonia was relief.

"Sajin Wolf! Iba! You guys are all right!"

"Yeah!" Kiwi cheers as well. "We're saved! We're saved!"

"Good to see you two are fighting back like we are." Chojiro was pleased.

For this, it looks like the war is starting off for the villagers to get out to safety while the other Soul Reapers were fight back so far. That was a good thing to stop the vampires by far as Sajin had something to say to Sonia on what's been happening since the earth quake was made by Dracula himself.

"I'm glad you're well, Lieutenant Sasakibe, Lady Sonia, and Little Zanpakto. But Lieutenant Iba and I have made it just in time. We need all the help to stop Dracula's monsters to power up everyone else besides us so far." he said. "As far as we can get out of, they all got out to fight on against what Dracula has send out just to keep them away from you, Lady Sonia, but you must fight back. Some might not handle the battle alone."

Sonia sees how chaotic it was getting throughout the Sereitei and outside of it to show the Soul Society as well, not good. But no one was dying today. Like for Yamamoto, Rosa, Ukitake, Shunsui, Nanao, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Momo were somewhere safely to continue to fight on – for Sonia to see that this was only the beginning of a war that Dracula has started off.

"Good to know that everyone else is still alive." she said to see the battle to be happening. "(All of this, Dracula, just to get to me. What gives? Will you ever stop? This isn't like you at all...)" Sonia then says something to Sajin about the Belmont Powers. "Sajin Wolf, no need to worry. I still have power to give to everyone else in time. With Kiwi's help, I think we can find everyone else who are in danger."

Kiwi moves around to prove a point for the other three Soul Reapers to believe in her to do just that, there was still time left in a long battle to be going down.

"Captain Komamura?" both Iba and Chojiro turn to him.

"It'll be fine, gentlemen. If she can make it through Dracula's curse, then I'm sure she can do so much more. She's a strong girl. Lady Sonia, go find the others and leave the vampire and zombie hunting to us. Hurry."

"OK!" said Kiwi.

Sonia uses her Flash Steps to get going.

"Ah, yeah...I hope to see you guys again real soon then. (And I'm off!)"

And with that, Sonia takes off to do just that for Kiwi to follow her. Leaving Chojiro, Sajin, and Iba take care of the mess right now to catch up later.

"I do believe you're right, Komamura." said Chojiro to make use from his new powers. "Then lets get to work. (Good luck.)"

Well, for someone like Yamamoto's lieutenant, he was good at his job and fighting back too. As Chojiro, Sajin, and Iba handle an army of zombies and vampires with their Belmont powers, Sonia and Kiwi make their way to other parts for Soul Reapers who need some help. And one was near Squad Four headquarters where Yoruichi and Richard Belmont were resting up in. As Isane Hanataro, Iemura, Retsu, and the other helped out the injured ones...something does happen – to have Richard finally be waking up and healed to feel out on what's been happening so far even when he was sleepin and freed from the curse.

"Dracula's here!"

Yeah, he's back! But how will he take the news? Not good from the looks of it for Deku and Chainsaw Killer kept their eyes on Sonia on wherever she was going to while sending out more demons.

" **This Belmont Girl's powers could be a problem, Chainsaw Killer."** said the little bat. **"I knew sending my cousin was a bad idea...whatever. We must complete with Lord Dracula's plans to watch over her. Let's keep on going, you, I won't make a mistake like Succubus and Jinpa did. Oh, no, I'm much better to complete the task for him. And the worlds will be all ours with our Lord much better than centuries ago. I love it."**

Chainsaw Killer using his weapon to run, not good. Lots to come with other things to do.


End file.
